A Business Wedding
by Floridianna
Summary: Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan décident de se marier pour unir leur entreprise respective. Tous deux sur la même longueur d'ondes, ils savent ce qu'ils font et où ils vont. Issus du milieu huppé de Manhattan, ils ne regrettent pas de se passer la bague au doigt pour atteindre leurs objectifs ...
1. A Business Wedding

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je suis de retour pour de nouvelles aventures ! Après quelques jours à chercher quelles idées iront pour ma nouvelle histoire, j'ai enfin trouvé le thème que je voulais traiter.

Après avoir écrit **"THE QUEEN"** _&_ **"HOMELESS"** qui, selon vos reviews, vous ont beaucoup plu, je vous garde avec moi au 21ème siècle dans ma nouvelle histoire : **"A BUSINESS WEDDING"** qui signifie **"UN MARIAGE D'AFFAIRE"** en français. Tout est dans le titre et dans le résumé. Il est inutile que je vous apporte plus d'explications que nécessaire. Et puis, je souhaite aussi garder un peu de suspens :P

.

..

...

 **RÉSUMÉ :**

Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan décident de se marier pour unir leur entreprise respective. Tous deux sur la même longueur d'ondes, ils savent ce qu'ils font et où ils vont. Issus du milieu huppé de Manhattan, ils ne regrettent pas de se passer la bague au doigt pour atteindre leurs objectifs mais seront-ils prêts à changer leurs habitudes pour le bien de leur vie commune ?

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les ai empruntés à Stephenie Meyer où j'ai pris plaisir à m'amuser avec eux et à façonner leurs caractères. Il faudra vous attendre à tout !_

 **Longueur des chapitres :** Raisonnable _(max 6000 mots)_

 **Fréquentation des publications : ** Une fois par semaine.

La fréquentation des publications est susceptible de changer suivant mon inspiration et le nombre d'avis et de lecteurs parce que oui, cela compte beaucoup pour les auteurs comme moi. En plus, je fais tout mon possible pour répondre à tout le monde.

J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure.

 **Une nouvelle histoire, un nouveau défi !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	2. NEW YORK TIMES - Ils vont se dire oui !

**NEW YORK TIMES**

 **–** 2 février 2015 **–**

 ** _Ils_** _vont se dire oui !_

Entrepreneurs à succès dans l'univers du voyage, Edward Cullen, âgé de 27 ans, héritier et PDG d' _Elite Company_ et Isabella Swan, âgée de 25 ans et PDG de _Swan's Trip_ , ont officialisé, hier soir, leur relation sur _CNN_ en répondant à la question de Leah Clearwater qui leur demandait : « Êtes-vous en couple ? ». Question qui leur a permis d'annoncer leurs fiançailles en direct.

Leur officialisation avait déjà été faite lors d'un gala mais nous avions eu envie de les entendre nous le confier pour confirmer nos doutes. En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines, les futurs mariés se tenaient compagnie lors des nombreuses promenades dans New York main dans la main ou se voyaient secrètement dans leur entreprise respective. Les deux jeunes gens auraient-ils eus un coup de foudre ?

D'après nos sources, ils ne se connaissent que depuis le gala de charité organisé pour les enfants malades par Jasper et Alice Hale.

C'est la question à laquelle Isabella Swan a répondu fièrement que sa rencontre avec Edward était la meilleure qu'elle ait pu faire depuis son arrivée à New York. Une rencontre qui, visiblement, a permis d'unir les célibataires les plus convoités de la ville.

Leur couple risque de faire des jaloux surtout en ce qui concerne les femmes qui rêvaient d'être séduite par le célibataire le plus convoité de Manhattan. Mais maintenant qu'il est pris, il faudra aller voir ailleurs, tant pis ! Il reste éventuellement Mike Newton et Démétri Volturis qui n'ont toujours pas trouvés chaussures à leurs pieds …

Et pour Isabella, d'autres femmes sont disponibles pour les hommes les plus riches de Manhattan. Vous trouverez, Messieurs, j'en suis certaine ! Courage !

Souvenez-vous ! Mike Newton disait dans une interview donnée à CNN, qu'il serait prêt à tout pour qu'Isabella Swan devienne son épouse mais visiblement, les tentatives et son apparition aux bras de la jeune femme au mois de novembre n'ont pas porté ses fruits…

Et, malheureusement pour lui, les yeux de la belle brune n'en ont que pour le ténébreux Edward Cullen. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Le jeune homme a tout pour plaire !

D'après nos sources, les deux PDG ont l'intention de fusionner leur entreprise respective et ainsi, proposer des voyages en proposant les services d'une seule compagnie. Il semblerait qu'Isabella Swan ait pris la décision de se séparer de ses autres partenariats pour être totalement liée à la compagnie aérienne de son fiancé mais pour le moment, aucune preuve n'ont été fondées.

Nous savons aussi que _Swan's Trip_ changera de nom et se nommera _Elite Trip_. La jeune entrepreneuse a, semblerait-il, désiré insérer son nom pour rappeler à nous, ses clients, que son entreprise lui appartenait toujours et qu'elle en était l'unique dirigeante.

Le couple nous a aussi annoncé qu'il préparait une surprise pour tous les voyageurs n'ayant pas encore testé leurs services. Mais de quoi s'agit-il ? Malheureusement, Leah Clewearter, n'a pas réussi à leur tirer les vers du nez. Nous comprenons donc qu'ils tiennent à garder leur projet secret pour éviter que la concurrence ne s'en empare.

Pour leur mariage, rendez-vous dans quelques mois !

 **Angela Weber** ■


	3. Chapitre Un

**CHAPITRE UN**

 **1 an plus tôt …**

 **2 novembre 2014**

Je regardai mon invitation envoyée par Jasper et Alice Hale, PDG de _Hale Cosmetics_ à New York et qui me conviaient à un gala de charité organisé pour les enfants malades vivant dans les hôpitaux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une soirée comme celle-ci se tenait ici, dans la Grosse Pomme. Le couple était très généreux envers les associations du monde et profitait de ce genre d'évènement pour demander aux Elites de la ville de faire des dons parfois très onéreux.

Je n'avais jamais été invitée car étant nouvelle dans le milieu, mon entreprise, _Swan's Trip_ , n'est connu du pays entier que depuis un an seulement. Les deux dernières années m'ont servis à son développement que j'ai réalisé de mes propres mains avec mon propre argent. Elle était mon bébé et j'en prenais grand soin.

Ce soir, j'allais pouvoir profiter de ce gala pour faire un don mais aussi pour rencontrer des partenaires potentiels. Ces trois derniers mois, j'avais réussi à conquérir le cœur des japonais et celui des australiens. Deux filiales étaient officiellement installées à Tokyo et à Canberra pour assurer une présence sur le terrain tandis que le siège social séjournait à Manhattan dans une bâtisse aux briques rouges. Je ne faisais pas partis des entreprises des hauts buildings mais je travaillais là-dessus.

Mes parents étaient heureux pour moi mais me disaient sans cesse que je finirais par perdre mon côté empathique. Le monde des affaires était rempli de requin et ils n'ont pas tort. Seulement voilà, j'ai toujours rêvé de créer ma propre agence de voyage et j'avais économisé dès l'âge de dix ans jusqu'à ma sortie du lycée. Je n'avais pas fait d'étude. J'avais privilégié les cours par correspondance pour me permettre de travailler à temps plein et ainsi, augmenter mon capital.

Et depuis trois ans, j'étais officiellement PDG de _Swan's Trip_ , entreprise qui d'après le New York Times et autres journaux de la ville, était la plus prometteuse et offrait les meilleurs services pour les hommes et femmes d'affaire, touristes, vacanciers et autres voyageurs en terme de voyage. Je ne visais qu'une clientèle riche et aisée. Je savais où j'allais et je saurais lorsque mon agence aura atteint le sommet de la pyramide que je visais. Pour le moment, elle n'y était pas encore mais je me promettais d'y arriver.

J'avais été contente d'être invitée à ce gala. Une première pour moi. J'allais donc devoir montrer ce que je valais. Evidemment, je croiserai sûrement les PDG des compagnies aériennes avec lesquelles je collaborais étroitement mais je rencontrerai d'autres entrepreneurs que je connaissais seulement de nom et il y avait une personne que je souhaitais aborder depuis longtemps. Maintenant que j'avais les arguments nécessaires pour le faire signer un contrat de partenariat, je prévoyais de forcer notre rencontre. Je savais qu'il y sera, je m'étais renseignée.

Habillée d'une robe rouge que la marque _Valentino_ m'avait gentiment prêtée, chaussée des escarpins _Dorissima Vernis_ de chez _Christian Louboutin_ , coiffée d'un chignon tenu à l'aide d'un donut et mis en valeur par une tresse, j'attendais impatiemment que Mike Newton, celui qui m'avait demandé de l'accompagner, pour nous rendre au Metropolitan Museum sauf que cet idiot était en retard.

J'avais accepté de m'y rendre avec lui pour ne pas me rendre seule à ce gala même si j'aurais préféré me trouver un autre partenaire. Mike Newton n'était que le représentant du complexe hôtelier _Volturis Palace_ , dirigé par Aro, Marcus et Caïus Volturis. En termes de requin, il me semble qu'ils étaient les plus féroces. Ils essayaient d'ailleurs de signer un contrat de partenariat avec moi, maintenant qu'ils se sont rendus compte du succès de mon agence mais pour le moment, je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite de ce qu'ils me proposaient en retour alors je préférais patienter. Cependant, je fus étonnée que ce ne soit pas Démétri, fils d'Aro, qui ait prit la place de Mike car je savais très bien que ce dernier, servait de pion sur un échiquier. Les Volturis étaient prêts à tout pour m'avoir dans leur poche.

J'aurais dû refuser d'être accompagnée par l'un d'entre eux mais de toute façon, je n'allais pas m'éterniser à ses côtés. J'avais accepté par sympathie. Il n'était pas question que Newton me suive comme un toutou pendant toute la durée de ce gala auquel je tenais tant. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il me laissera tranquille une fois là-bas. Je ne voudrais pas être désagréable …

Des coups se retentirent à ma porte d'entrée, signalant le début de la soirée. Je soufflai un bon coup, me parfumai avec mon _Chanel n°5_ , enfilai mon trench beige et ouvris à mon cavalier. Je souris faussement lorsque je le vis, debout comme un crétin et regrettai déjà d'avoir accepté de sortir avec lui.

Mike n'était pas le plus bel homme de New York, il fallait bien l'avouer. Son ventre bedonnant, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière avec une surcouche de gel et son eau de Cologne qui sentait beaucoup trop fort étaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour me dégoûter. S'il savait à quel point je détestais les hommes qui mettaient trop de gel … En plus, cette coiffure ne lui allait pas du tout …

\- _Mike,_ le saluai-je.

\- _Isabella, content de passer cette soirée avec toi._

J'agrandis mon sourire. Bon, au moins, il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Tout le monde dans la presse savait que je préférais que l'on m'appelle Bella mais uniquement mes amis proches avaient le droit à ce privilège. Lorsque je travaillais et ce gala faisait partie de mon travail, Isabella me servait de barrière entre les personnes que j'étais susceptible de rencontrer et ma vie privée.

 _\- On y va ?_ lui proposai-je, le stoppant dans son matage.

Question de discrétion, on repassera … Il n'y avait rien à voir sur lui alors autant mettre fin à ce supplice. J'aurais franchement préféré que Démétri soit à sa place. Lui au moins, avait du charisme et était vraiment bel homme.

 _\- Mon patron nous a réservé une limousine avec chauffeur pour aller au Metropolitan Museum._

 _\- Ils ont été généreux,_ répondis-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur suivit du boulet qui me servait de cavalier.

Je pouvais paraître méchante en pensant à lui de manière si brutale mais encore, je me trouvais empathique à son sujet. Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire de regarder ailleurs que vers mon décolleté alors que l'ascenseur entamait sa descente vers le rez-de-chaussée mais je me retins. Quoi que … Je n'étais pas contre pour me rendre à cette soirée seule, finalement.

 _\- Mon patron est prêt à tout pour que vous acceptiez enfin de collaborer avec lui,_ m'informa-t-il.

 _\- Je le sais mais encore faut-il qu'il vienne à moi en personne. Je n'accepte jamais de parler avec un représentant d'un partenaire potentiel excepté pour les étrangers. Vous devriez peut-être lui dire ceci à Aro Volturis,_ rétorquai-je en lui offrant un sourire professionnel.

Même avec ce sourire, je le vis déglutir difficilement. Je soupirai lourdement et me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était clair qu'avec un comportement tel que celui-ci que je ne risquais pas de me le coltiner toute la soirée. Mike était autant le pion des Volturis que le mien.

La vie à New York m'avait rendue impitoyable dans le monde des affaires et parfois, cela empiétait sur mon caractère d'ordinaire timide et réservée. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'avais toujours été cette fille gentille, qui s'entendait avec tout le monde et pour lesquels les gens en profitaient pour me planter des couteaux dans le dos. J'étais naïve et facilement manipulable.

Aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui utilisais le pouvoir de la manipulation et je faisais un gros doigt d'honneur à tous ceux qui disaient que je ne réussirais jamais à ouvrir et développer mon entreprise dans cette ville. Cependant, mon changement de caractère ne plaisait pas à mes parents, mais peu importe, je m'en fichais. Un peu …

En arrivant à l'extérieur, je constatai qu'il n'avait pas menti. Une grande limousine noire laquée patientait sagement devant mon immeuble. Elle était vraiment belle et elle sera la première dans laquelle j'allais y mettre les pieds. Enfin, cela aurait été parfait si Mike n'était pas avec moi …

 _\- Mademoiselle,_ dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

Le côté gentleman du geste aurait dû me séduire ou du moins, déclenché des rougeurs mais non, rien. Je restais impassible et j'étais prête à parier qu'il l'avait remarqué. Enfin ! Il serait temps qu'il se rende compte que je n'avais cure de lui et de ses gestes maladroits !

Le trajet se fit silencieux et je n'allais pas me plaindre. Ecouter mon voisin déblatérer des paroles dont je me fichais éperdument était très peu pour moi. Il avait essayé, au début. Puis, il s'était rendu compte que mes vagues réponses démontraient mon envie de collait du scotch sur sa bouche. Exaspérant ! Je crus même entendre le chauffeur rire …

 _\- Nous sommes arrivés,_ me dit-il alors que je m'en étais parfaitement rendue compte.

Ouais, j'étais dure avec ce pauvre homme. S'il était plus attirant et moins lourd, j'aurais éventuellement répondu à sa remarque mais là, je n'en avais pas envie. J'étais pressée de rentrer à l'intérieur de ce musée et de partir à la chasse de nouveaux collaborateurs. En tout cas, si les Volturis pensaient m'avoir dans leurs poches avec un nigaud comme lui, ils avaient faux sur toute la ligne.

Je ne signais jamais lorsqu'un potentiel collaborateur masculin me draguait. Je ne les considérais pas comme mes conquêtes mais comme des partenaires de travail. J'avais un minimum de dignité. Si je désirais passer la nuit avec un homme, ce n'était pas auprès de mes partenaires que je me tournais. Je ne mélangeais pas travail et vie privée.

Le chauffeur prit le relai en venant m'ouvrir la portière et au vu de son sourire moqueur, je compris qu'il pensait la même chose que moi en ce qui concernait mon cavalier.

 _\- Bonne chance,_ me chuchota-t-il, m'arrachant un sourire.

 _\- S'il vous plaît, tenez-le prisonnier dans la limousine, vous serez d'une grande aide._

Il rit et me répondit :

 _\- Je serais prêt à le faire si vous me permettez d'entrer à ce gala avec vous._

Je plissai des yeux et souris. Il était culotté mais j'aimais sa façon de m'adresser la parole. Il n'était pas chiant comme l'autre qui restait planter tel un poteau en gigotant comme s'il avait envie de pisser et ce, au milieu du tapis rouge où des photographes le prenait en photo … J'étais d'ailleurs surprise de ne pas le voir poser ses mains sur son entrejambe … Il commence déjà à me faire honte …

 _\- Si seulement vous aviez une invitation, je vous aurais échangé avec lui sans aucune hésitation mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce gala. Je n'ai donc pas cette possibilité …_

 _\- De toute façon, mon patron me virera s'il me voit à vos bras à la place de Mike Newton. Il compte sur lui._

Je le regardai pour la première fois. Il était charmant mais lui non plus, n'avait pas ce charisme que je recherchais tant chez un homme. J'étais une femme terriblement compliquée qui ne se laissait pas séduire si facilement d'autant plus que je n'étais pas intéressée par une quelconque relation sérieuse. Mon entreprise passait avant les sentiments.

M'enfin, lui au moins n'avait pas une tonne de gel plaquée sur ses cheveux et de toute manière, avec ses cheveux bouclés, cela aurait fait tâche. En revanche, j'aimais beaucoup ses yeux bleus qui contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau mate. Son costume noir était ajusté comme il fallait. Ouais, il était plutôt bel homme.

 _\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous choisi comme cavalier ?_

 _\- J'avais besoin d'un homme pour m'accompagner à ce gala mais j'ignorais à quel point il me ferait honte. J'aurais dû y aller toute seule, finalement._

 _\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance,_ me dit-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

 _\- Merci, vous aussi._

Notre conversation terminée, je le saluai et m'encourageai à rejoindre mon idiot de cavalier pour nous laisser prendre en photo. Ouais, même à cet instant, j'aurais tout fait pour être seule …

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se comporter normalement ? Un peu de tenue tout de même ! Mais je crois sincèrement qu'il avait vraiment envie de pisser. En revanche, il prit un certain plaisir à passer sa main potelée dans mon dos pour poser devant les photographes. J'étais persuadée que mon sourire contrit se voyait facilement sur les photographies et je ne serai pas surprise si demain, nous apparaîtrons dans le New York Times avec un commentaire de ce type.

A l'avenir, si les Volturis tenaient toujours à s'allier avec moi, je ne me gênerais pas pour leur dire que je ne veux pas que Newton soit leur représentant. Il ne fallait pas me prendre pour une godiche !

Je ne choisissais pas mes collaborateurs par leur physique car cela ne pouvait en aucun cas me renseigner sur leurs performances au travail. La preuve, je savais parfaitement que les Volturis devaient leur puissance à leur dévouement et leur intelligence pour faire fonctionner leurs complexes hôteliers présents dans tout le pays. Aucun des trois n'était beau. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que je m'amusais à les faire mariner un peu. Je savais qu'un jour, je finirais par signer car une collaboration entre nos deux entreprises ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour nos chiffres d'affaire respectifs.

Désireuse de m'éloigner des photographes mais surtout de Mike, je retirais son bras aventureux – quel goujat ! – et entrai précipitamment dans le musée. Mais étant donné que je ne lui avais pas expliqué que je ne voulais pas de lui pendant la soirée et que je m'étais servie de lui en tant que cavalier provisoire, il ne pouvait pas le deviner. Quoi que, mon indifférence à son égard aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille …

 _\- Tu sembles pressée, on dirait,_ dit-il en me rattrapant.

 _\- Je n'aime pas les photographes,_ mentis-je alors que je donnais mon manteau à une dame qui s'occupait des vestiaires.

Il osa aventurer sa main sur mes reins et là, ce fut le geste de trop. Pour qui se prenait-il ? J'étais peut-être sa cavalière mais je n'étais pas pour autant sa petite amie et encore moins sa conquête ! S'il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil, ce _connard_ !

 _\- Si tu veux vraiment obtenir ma signature pour tes patrons, il va falloir que tu apprennes à ne pas me toucher,_ crachai-je en retirant sa main.

En plus, elle était moite et poilue ! _Beurk !_

Je jugeais jamais les gens sur leur physique puisqu'avant, je n'étais moi-même pas une fille très belle. New York m'avait permis de prendre confiance en moi et d'utiliser mes atouts féminins à mon avantage. Je savais ce que c'était de se faire insulter de « moche ». Cependant, avec Mike, je ne pouvais pas me retenir d'être méchante. Ce gars était tout simplement insupportable !

 _\- Ensuite, je ne suis pas venue avec toi pour me coltiner ta présence toute la soirée mais pour travailler alors si tu veux bien aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, tu m'enlèveras une épine du pied,_ ajoutai-je en quittant les vestiaires.

S'il semblait contrarié par mon rejet, il n'en fit rien pour autant et me laissa seule sans insister plus longtemps. Bon, j'espérais qu'il ne reviendra pas à la charge même si je doutais que l'arrivée de ses patrons l'entraînera à revenir aussitôt. Je savais qu'il était un bon élément de leur entreprise sinon, ils ne l'auraient pas gardé mais il fallait vraiment qu'il change ses méthodes de travail.

Débarrassée de ce boulet, je me promenai tout sourire dans l'un des plus grands musée du monde. Je n'y étais jamais allée par manque de temps et je ne regrettais pas de pouvoir enfin découvrir ce monument où plusieurs millions d'œuvres d'art étaient exposées pour le plaisir des passionnés d'histoire.

 _\- Madame, désirez-vous un verre de champagne ?_ me demanda un homme vêtu d'une tenue de serveur, tenant un plateau d'argent d'une main.

 _\- D'où provient-il ?_ l'interrogeai-je, curieuse.

Entrer dans ce monde m'obligeais à apprendre tout ce qui entourait la gastronomie et autres connaissances dont je pourrais me servir lors des quelques rencontres que j'étais amenée à faire sur mon chemin. Connaître d'où venait tel champagne ou tel vin était primordial pour entamer une conversation.

Ma famille n'avait jamais vécu dans le luxe. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'inquiétait par rapport à mon choix de vie mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Certes, j'avais de la chance de pouvoir fréquenter des personnes appartenant à l'Elite new yorkaise et je pouvais m'offrir ce que je voulais grâce à l'argent que j'avais durement gagné, je ne restais pas moins la fille de Charlie Swan, Shérif de Forks, et Renée Swan, serveuse dans l'unique restaurant de la ville. Je n'oubliais qui j'étais et d'où je venais.

 _\- Le Clos d'Ambonnay produit par Krug à Reims, en France,_ me répondit-il fièrement.

 _\- Je connais bien ce champagne et ce sera avec plaisir que j'accepte cette coupe, merci._

Il hocha la tête, me tendis une coupe et s'en alla. Je le regardai se diriger vers un couple qui ne m'était pas inconnu mais dont j'avais complètement oublié leurs noms et l'entreprise qu'ils représentaient. Il serait peut-être temps que j'embauche une assistante qui serait capable de m'accompagner dans tous mes déplacements et qui me donnerait l'identité de chaque personne à tel endroit. Je préférais travailler seule malgré les quelques employés qui travaillaient pour moi mais il faudra qu'un jour, je fasse des sacrifices.

Je portai ma coupe à ma bouche et avalai le précieux liquide qui brûla ma gorge agréablement. Mumm, il était vraiment très bon et je n'étais pas surprise que le prix de la bouteille dépasse les trois mille dollars et qu'il avait un succès international.

 _\- Mademoiselle Swan, quel plaisir de pouvoir vous rencontrer,_ intervint le mari du couple de tout à l'heure.

Oh _merde_ , il fallait vraiment que je me souvienne de leurs noms, ce n'était pas tolérable. Pourtant, leurs visages ne m'étaient pas inconnus …

 _\- Je suis aussi ravie de vous rencontrer,_ dis-je en serrant la main de vieil homme.

J'aurais peut-être dû garder Mike histoire de profiter de ses connaissances avant de le jeter … Quoi que, je préférais avoir la mémoire courte plutôt que sa présence honteuse à mes côtés … D'ailleurs, je voyais ce dernier en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par Aro Volturis et ses deux frères. Ah, voilà qui devenait intéressant … J'aurais tout fait pour avoir une ouïe sur-développée et entendre leur conversation mais n'ayant pas cette capacité, je préférais frustrer ma curiosité et me concentrer sur le vieux couple.

 _\- Vous nous connaissez au moins ?_ me demanda la vieille femme.

Aïe, presque grillée !

 _\- Oui, bien sûr,_ dis-je en souriant.

Et là, ma mémoire se réveilla soudainement, me ramenant à cette journée où je lisais un article sur leur entreprise dans le magazine Forbes. J'avais d'ailleurs été impressionnée par leurs méthodes de travail mais je n'en restais pas moins fascinée. Cependant, je ne comptais pas m'en inspirer pour gérer mon agence de voyage. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je repris :

 _\- Vous êtes les heureux propriétaires de Casino Marquez Manhattan, comment ne pourrais-je pas me rappeler de vous, Carlos et Maria Marquez ?_

 _\- Vous êtes très bien renseignée et cela ne m'étonne pas de vous,_ me complimenta Carlos, le mari.

 _\- J'ignorais que vous me connaissiez aussi bien._

 _\- Votre agence de voyage est l'une des meilleures du pays. C'est tout naturellement que j'ai lu l'article vous concernant dans le magazine Forbes. D'ailleurs, mon épouse et moi-même, souhaitons voyager pour fêter nos quarante ans de mariage et profiter des services de votre entreprise._

Hum, hum, je savais ce qu'ils faisaient … Ils étaient sympathiques et très professionnels mais je voyais clair dans leur jeu. Ils cherchaient à obtenir une réduction de ma part pour leur prochain voyage. Je n'étais pas crédule au point de croire qu'ils étaient venus me parler business. Je pourrais éventuellement leur en faire une mais, malheureusement, leur entreprise ne pouvait rien m'apporter. Je ne me rendais jamais dans des casinos car cela ne m'intéressait pas et je n'étais pas du genre à offrir des avantages à des clients pour obtenir leurs faveurs.

 _\- Oh, et dans quel pays souhaitez-vous vous rendre ?_ demandai-je, feignant l'ignorance.

Ils ne l'auront pas leur réduction !

 _\- Nous aimerions voyager en Chine, à Pékin._

 _\- Hum,_ fis-je en buvant une gorgée de mon champagne, _nous avons des formules qui pourraient vous correspondre._

Ne pas donner de réduction ne signifiait pas que je ne voulais pas vendre mes services, attention ! La commerciale que j'étais n'allait pas laisser passer une opportunité comme celle-ci.

 _\- En fait, nous aimerions vous demander une faveur,_ s'exclama Carlos.

Ah, j'étais sur le point de connaître leurs attentions que je feignais de ne pas connaître …

 _\- Nous aimerions obtenir une réduction de votre part. Vous êtes la PDG et vous faites partie de notre milieu depuis peu. Pensez-vous pouvoir répondre à notre besoin ?_

 _\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à votre requête. Les seuls qui peuvent bénéficier d'une réduction sont mes employés et mes partenaires et il me semble que nous ne le sommes pas._

 _\- Nous nous attendions à un refus de votre part …_ s'exclama Maria, déçue.

Bon bah alors, pourquoi m'avoir demandé une réduction ?

 _\- Cependant, vous pouvez vous rendre sur mon site internet ou dans mon agence et prendre en compte les voyages en tarif réduit. Je ne vous donne pas de réduction pour le voyage de votre choix mais d'autres destinations sont disponibles._

 _\- Oh et quelles destinations sont concernées ?_ me demanda la vieille femme.

Je réfléchis aux destinations dont j'avais mis en ligne les promotions encore tôt ce matin ainsi que celles qui se termineront en fin de semaine et lui répondis :

 _\- Rio de Janeiro, Singapour et Jakarta, en Indonésie. C'est tout ce que j'aurais à vous proposer cette semaine._

 _\- Très bien, nous allons en parler entre nous. Sera-t-il possible de prendre rendez-vous ?_

 _\- Évidemment._

 _\- Nous souhaiterons nous entretenir avec vous._

 _\- Permettez-moi de jeter un œil sur mon agenda,_ dis-je en le sortant de ma pochette argentée.

Ils hochèrent la tête tandis que je feuilletai mon emploi du temps. Ils voulaient s'entretenir avec moi mais je n'avais clairement pas le temps. J'étais très débordée que j'en arrivais même à me demander comment je faisais pour rentrer chez moi et me reposer. Être chef d'entreprise n'était pas de tout repos !

 _\- Je ne serais pas disponible cette semaine … Je peux éventuellement trouver un moment pendant ma pause de demain, si ça vous chante. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _\- Ne sacrifiez pas votre pause déjeuner, Isabella. Nous pouvons trouver un autre jour où vous serez disponible._

 _\- Quand comptez-vous partir ?_

 _\- Dans un mois,_ me répondit Maria.

 _\- Ah, j'ai une place mardi entre quinze heures et seize heures trente. Temps parfait pour programmer votre voyage. En revanche, les destinations à tarifs réduits auront changé, comme chaque semaine …_

 _\- Je suis sûre que nous trouverons notre bonheur, hein chéri ?_ assura la vieille dame.

 _\- Évidemment, puisque nous avons entendu que du bien de votre agence._

 _\- Vous m'en voyez ravie._

Nous notâmes notre rendez-vous puis je rangeai mon agenda dans ma pochette. Mardi, ce sera à moi de vendre ! Je savais que c'était une bonne idée d'intégrer des destinations à tarifs réduits. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de voyageurs ne voyageaient uniquement grâce à cette pratique.

 _\- Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée Isabella et à mardi prochain,_ me salua Carlos en me tendant sa main.

 _\- Profitez-en aussi,_ répondis-je en serrant sa main puis celle de son épouse.

Je les regardai s'éloigner et reportai me dirigeai vers la salle où une collection d'armes et d'armures provenant d'Europe, du Japon, des États-Unis ainsi que du Moyen-Orient était exposée. Ce lieu était vraiment très grand et très lumineux. J'étais fascinée par ce musée et j'étais bien partie pour le visiter une grande partie avant que la distribution des dons ne commence.

 _\- J'aime lire la fascination dans le regard d'une femme,_ intervint une voix masculine.

Un coup d'œil vers ma droite pour connaître l'identité de cet homme puis, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je n'étais plus obligée de le chercher dans le musée maintenant qu'il était venu à moi de son plein gré.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors, vos premières impressions ?_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	4. Chapitre Deux

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Un nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance. Je me suis dit, vu le nombre de reviews, que je pouvais faire un petit effort. Bon, par contre, le chapitre trois n'est pas terminé mais il est sur la bonne voie.

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes mais je tiens quand même à tous vous remercier. Que vous soyez anonymes ou inscrits sur le site, je vous remercie de tout mon coeur d'être présents pour me suivre dans ma nouvelle histoire et d'aimer ma folie. Il faut croire que finalement, mon sadisme ne vous fait pas si peur que ça :P

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ;)

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

Nous nous tournâmes en même temps pour nous regarder. Nous arborions tous les deux un sourire arrogant mais celui de mon interlocuteur ne me laissait pas insensible. Cependant, je n'allais pas lui montrer l'effet qu'il me faisait pour satisfaire son égo surdimensionné.

\- _Edward Cullen_ , se présenta-t-il en me tendant sa main.

\- _Isabella Swan_ , l'imitai-je en serrant sa main.

Notre premier contact fut étrange. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un courant électrique lorsque je touchais quelqu'un qui plus est un homme. Ne voulant pas m'attarder sur cette sensation, je retirai ma main de la sienne comme si elle m'avait brûlée et attendis qu'il aille plus loin dans sa présentation.

\- _Vous êtes encore plus ravissante que lorsque vous avez donné une interview à CNN_ , me complimenta-t-il.

Je souris et j'étais prête à parier qu'une teinte rosée était apparue sur mes joues. Mes rougeurs me trahissaient toujours et s'en était gênant mais heureusement pour moi, elles ne se sont pas manifestées lorsque Mike Newton m'a complimentée ou m'a matée ouvertement ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

 _\- Et vous, vous êtes bel et bien le séducteur que le magazine Forbes aime décrire._

Il rit en rejetant sa tête en arrière et reprit :

 _\- Je ne déroge pas à la règle et je vois que vous vous êtes bien renseignée sur moi._

 _\- N'allez pas imaginer que j'achète des magazines d'affaire simplement parce que vous êtes sur la première page de couverture. J'ai aussi une entreprise à gérer._

 _\- Je le sais et d'ailleurs, je suis fasciné par votre réussite. Si je me fie à votre interview, vous êtes new yorkaise depuis trois ans, vous n'êtes partie de rien, vous avez monté votre agence de voyage et vous avez rencontré un succès en un rien de temps._

 _\- Votre fascination me surprend,_ dis-je en reprenant ma visite.

Il me suivit sans que je n'ai à lui demander jusqu'à nous arrivions dans la chambre romaine du 1er siècle avant Jésus Christ, si je me fiais au panneau de description. Le lieu était fascinant. Nous pourrions presque nous croire à l'époque antique. Je me sentis nostalgique mais me repris rapidement. Edward était avec moi et il fallait à tout prix que je le mette dans ma poche.

 _\- Vous connaissez beaucoup de choses me concernant que j'en viens même à regretter d'avoir accepté cette interview._

 _\- Ne vous méprenez pas. Vous n'avez fait qu'une seule interview depuis trois ans et votre succès a suscité mon intérêt. Nos deux entreprises visent la même clientèle._

Ah, envisageait-il une collaboration ? Si je n'étais pas la seule à le vouloir, ce sera plus facile pour moi d'obtenir une signature sur un contrat de partenariat.

 _\- En revanche, vous restez évasive sur votre vie privée._

 _\- Il ne faut pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle. Cette interview m'a servie à mettre mon entreprise en avant et non ce que je peux bien faire en dehors du travail._

 _\- Vous avez raison. J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de garder ma vie privée mais je n'ai pas choisis les bonnes conquêtes._

Je souris mais ne répondis pas. Je préférai me corriger mentalement pour oser ressentir de la jalousie envers ses conquêtes. Je n'avais tout simplement pas le droit de l'être. Nous ne nous connaissions pas et la seule relation que nous aurions sera strictement professionnelle.

 _\- Mike Newton est-il votre compagnon ?_ me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je crachai la gorgée de champagne que je m'apprêtai à boire, toussai et le regardai, choquée par sa question.

 _\- Dieu non !_

 _\- Pourtant, il me semble vous avoir vu pendu à son bras._

Je le regardai, surprise qu'il m'ait observée à ce moment-là. J'avais eu terriblement honte d'être accompagnée par Mike Newton lorsque ce dernier gigotait pendant la séance photo. Le fait qu'il m'ait vue m'entraîna à insulter mentalement mon boulet de cavalier comme s'il pouvait m'entendre. Si la télépathie existait, peut-être qu'il abandonnera l'idée de revenir _m'emmerder_ …

 _\- Je me suis servie de lui pour ne pas venir seule à ce gala mais quand je l'ai vu devant mon appartement, j'ai regretté mon choix._

Il rit et je crus voir un éclat de soulagement dans ses yeux verts. J'aurais peut-être dû lui faire croire que Mike était mon compagnon histoire de jauger sa réaction … Mais trop tard, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

 _\- J'ai dû mal à croire qu'une femme comme vous ne soit pas déjà prise._

 _\- Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée. Et puis, mon entreprise a toute mon attention. Je ne veux pas être emmerdée par un homme m'attendant chez moi. Non, ce n'est pas envisageable._

 _\- Nous voilà sur la même longueur d'ondes._

Je fixai son profil et pu voir qu'il souriait, satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu entendre. De mon côté, je me rendis compte que j'avais plus parlé de moi que de mon entreprise. Ma vie ne le regardait pas et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il me posait une question, je me sentais presque obligée de lui répondre alors que d'habitude, j'envoyais balader ceux qui s'y aventuraient trop.

 _\- Tanya Denali n'est pas votre compagne ?_

Il me regarda, étonné.

 _\- Ne soyez pas étonné. J'ai répondu à votre question. A vous de me rendre la pareille._

 _\- Une conquête._

 _\- Pourtant, elle est venue avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?_

Contrairement à lui, je ne l'avais pas vu sur le tapis rouge avec cette femme et je n'avais pas eu besoin de le faire pour connaitre le nom de l'heureuse élue qui aura la chance de l'accompagner à ce gala de charité puisque comme il le disait si bien, il ne savait pas protéger sa vie privée.

 _\- Elle est barman et comme j'ai couché avec elle plusieurs fois, ce qui est très rare, elle a insisté pour m'accompagner. J'ai accepté uniquement pour lui faire plaisir car c'était la première fois qu'elle allait pouvoir y assister._

 _\- Et où est-elle à présent ?_

 _\- J'ai fait en sorte de la perdre en parlant avec d'autres entrepreneurs. Elle n'y connait rien alors elle est sûrement partie se balader._

 _\- Pour un homme qui couche avec elle, je vous trouve plutôt arrogant envers cette pauvre femme._

En effet, Tanya me faisait un peu de peine. Sur le peu de photos que je voyais d'elle, elle était une femme plutôt jolie et séduisante. Elle avait tout pour séduire les hommes mais je supposais que son métier était dérangeant pour un homme comme Edward puisque lui, était issu de la haute société new yorkaise.

 _\- Elle sait à quoi s'en tenir avec moi et je lui permets de connaître quelques minutes de gloire._

 _\- Heureusement que je garde ma dignité,_ conclus-je. _Coucher avec des hommes pour obtenir des faveurs ne me ressemble pas. Je préfère me saigner au travail plutôt que d'écarter les jambes._

J'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte que je parlais trop de moi. Arg., je m'agaçais moi-même par mon manque de retenue. Il fallait que je reste professionnelle. Déterminée à redevenir Isabella Swan, je me raclai la gorge et me redressai pour m'encourager à ne pas lâcher prise.

 _\- Ah, la professionnelle est de retour,_ nota-t-il.

 _\- Comment … ?_

 _\- Comment je le sais ? Je fais aussi la même chose et j'ai bien vu que vous avez laissé tomber vos barrières._

 _\- Mes barrières ne tomberont plus._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Je suis là pour travailler, Monsieur Cullen._

Je vis l'ombre d'un sourire se former sur ses lèvres tentantes puis m'en allai pour continuer la visite et admirer les œuvres égyptiennes. Depuis que j'avais découvert l'existence de Cléopâtre, j'avais été fascinée par l'Egypte ancienne allant jusqu'à leur médecine. Si j'avais pu choisir une époque pour y vivre, mon choix ce serait porté sur l'Antiquité. C'était tellement fascinant et mystérieux à la fois.

 _\- Les œuvres égyptiennes sont les plus belles de ce musée._

Je sursautai, surprise qu'Edward revienne à la charge mais je n'en étais pas moins contente. Au moins, je n'avais pas à faire à l'autre sangsue. D'ailleurs où était-il ? Je trouvais cela étrange que les Volturis ne l'ont pas renvoyé à mes trousses. Mais bon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

 _\- Je vous ai fait peur ?_

 _\- Si vous aviez été mon cavalier de ce soir, j'aurais éventuellement eu peur._

Il rit, m'entraînant à l'imiter.

 _\- Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas si mesquine que ça …_

Je me tournai vers lui et vis un éclat de désir dans son beau regard vert. Un véritable jeu de séduction débuta entre nous. Je ne sus lequel de nous deux l'avait commencé mais il était clair qu'il n'aura jamais le dernier mot.

 _\- Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je suis peut-être une véritable garce autant dans le monde des affaires que dans la vie privée mais ça encore, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir._

 _\- Je ne vous connais pas mais il me semble que nous conversons depuis un moment déjà._

Arg., _putain_ de voix rauque ! Si je me plaignais de l'absence de virilité chez Mike, sur Edward, c'était tout le contraire. Physiquement, il avait tout ce que je recherchais chez un homme. Mais ce que j'aimais plus que tout était sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux verts. Pour le reste, je n'avais pas la possibilité de le voir et je pouvais m'en passer car si cela arrivait, cela voudrait dire que j'aurais outrepassé mes limites.

 _\- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes._

 _\- Je sais, vous l'avez déjà dit._

Il m'offrit un sourire en coin dans le but de m'avoir dans ses filets tandis que je m'avançais vers lui, me relevai sur la pointe des pieds, approchai ma tête de son oreille et lui dis :

 _\- Si vous croyez me séduire en me faisant des compliments, vous pouvez aller réviser vos techniques de dragues. Je ne suis pas intéressée par ce genre de relation. J'ai une réputation à tenir._

Je m'éloignai et souris avec arrogance puis, il s'empara de mon poignet pour me rapprocher de lui. Au loin, je vis Aro Volturis accompagné de son fils et du boulet en train de discuter et de nous regarder de temps à autre. Ils avaient une vue d'ensemble sur notre échange mais peu importe, j'étais encore libre de ce que je faisais et j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que mon potentiel partenaire s'apprêtait à me dire.

 _\- Épousez-moi,_ me demanda-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux, choquée – et c'était le cas de le dire – par sa proposition. Venait-il réellement de me demander ma main ? Comme ça ? Dans un musée ? A une inconnue ? Wow, décidément, il ne perdait pas le nord, celui-là ! Mais pourquoi faisait-il quelque chose de si stupide ? A-t-il oublié que je ne voulais pas m'engager ?

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_ m'exclamai-je offusquée.

Je me dégageai de sa poigne et le regardai, énervée. Lui, garda son arrogance naturelle et c'est à cet instant que je compris qu'il avait une montagne d'arguments à me faire part pour me convaincre d'accepter.

Enfin, accepter. Il s'agissait tout de même d'un mariage !

 _\- Réfléchissez, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, nous ne voulons nous engager et nous emmerder avec un conjoint ou une conjointe, en ce qui me concerne, nous voulons bosser jusqu'à pas d'heure mais plus que tout, nous souhaitons la réussite de notre entreprise respective._

 _\- Un mariage est un engagement, Monsieur Cullen._

 _\- Autrefois, les mariages servaient à créer des alliances entre deux pays._

Je ris et levai les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Autrefois n'est pas aujourd'hui, Edward._

 _\- Croyez-vous sincèrement que les mariages d'affaire ne se font plus ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je sais parfaitement que des familles s'unissent entre elles pour garantir un avenir serein pour leur entreprise familiale mais cela ne signifie pas que j'ai envie de les imiter._

 _\- Je suis sûr que vous le voulez._

 _\- Ah ouais ? Et comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?_ demandai-je en terminant ma coupe de champagne.

Un serveur passa au même moment. J'en profitai pour reposer ma coupe vide puis me concentrai à nouveau sur Edward. J'étais peut-être contre les mariages en général mais, sa proposition valait le coup d'être étudiée …

Il s'empara de ma main, me rapprocha de lui pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Malheureusement, ce fut à cet instant précis que les Volturis décidèrent d'intervenir. J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils gâcheraient ce moment car même si, pour moi, il n'y avait rien d'intime, pour eux, c'était le contraire puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas le sujet de notre conversation.

 _\- Mademoiselle Swan, quel plaisir de vous revoir,_ s'exclama Aro en me tendant sa main.

\- Monsieur Volturis, le saluai-je en serrant sa main.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward se tendre et serrer les points. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main gauche de la mienne. J'ignorai s'il s'en était rendu compte mais dans tous les cas, notre contact ne plut pas à Mike Newton qui évidemment, était revenu _m'emmerder_.

 _\- J'ai surpris mon représentant seul et j'en suis étonné alors qu'il était censé pour accompagner. Vous aurait-il offensé ?_

L'avantage d'être client potentiel était que certains entrepreneurs devenaient de gros lèches culs. J'avais horreur de cela et je ne le faisais jamais ou du moins, j'avais d'autres façons à moi pour obtenir ce que je voulais. J'avais eu l'intention de le faire auprès d'Edward mais ce dernier semblait avoir autre chose en tête. Comme m'épouser, par exemple.

 _\- Mike Newton ne m'a pas offensée. Je ne voulais pas terminer ma soirée avec lui car voyez-vous, je suis actuellement en pleine conversation avec mon futur partenaire._

 _\- Les affaires sont toujours très importantes._

 _\- C'est exact mais s'il vous plaît, à l'avenir, ne m'envoyez plus votre représentant pour m'accompagner à un gala ou une autre soirée de ce type. Je préfère être seule._

Il hocha la tête, visiblement contrarié par ma demande mais ne dit rien de plus. Je le vis regarder son fils, Démétri, qui lui, était au téléphone. Il l'obligea à raccrocher et à venir à s'intéresser à notre conversation.

J'avais déjà eu un sérieux doute sur les attentions d'Aro par rapport à son fils et moi. Il m'était arrivé de me demander s'il ne cherchait à me marier avec son fils. A bien y réfléchir, et bien que Démétri Volturis soit un homme intelligent et cultivé, je préférais de loin être l'épouse d'Edward Cullen. Je le connaissais depuis moins longtemps, certes, mais je suppose que mon attirance envers lui jouait en sa faveur.

 _\- La collecte des dons va commencer,_ intervint Edward.

Nous le regardâmes tous en même temps et je fus heureuse que nous soyons interrompus par la collecte des dons. Être en présence d'Aro était assez gênant.

 _\- Isabella, vous venez ?_ me demanda-t-il en tirant sur ma main.

 _\- Donnez-moi deux secondes._

Je me tournai vers Aro et lui dis :

 _\- Si vous voulez qu'un jour, je signe un contrat avec vous, il faudra que vous changiez de représentant. Je ne supporte pas qu'un homme me prenne pour acquis._

En disant cela, je savais que je me contredisais puisque je me laissais toucher par Edward mais c'était différent … En quelque sorte … Bon, sa proposition pouvait lui faire croire que je lui appartenais mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'avais pas encore donné ma réponse.

 _\- Ah et, Mike, c'est toujours non pour ce soir._

Puis, je les plantais là tandis que Démétri ne put se retenir de rire face à la mine dépitée du boulet. Je me laissai entraîner par Edward dans les autres salles du musée jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans le hall, là où la collecte de dons allait s'effectuer.

Je retirai ma main de celle d'Edward, ne désirant pas que tout le monde croit que nous étions ensemble. Il ne fut pas surpris par mon geste et ne s'éloigna pas de moi pour autant. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'une blonde, que je reconnaissais comment étant Tanya, s'approcha de nous pour s'emparer de son bras et l'entraîner avec elle.

 _\- Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas réussi à la perdre,_ réussis-je à lui glisser.

Il éclata de rire et me fit un clin d'œil avant de se résigner à la suivre. Bon, contrairement à moi, il acceptait la compagnie de sa cavalière de gala. Tanya était une femme agréable à regarder et sa robe de chez _Chanel_ , lui permettait de se glisser parfaitement dans la peau d'une personne appartenant à la haute société.

 _\- Il semblerait que votre nouveau cavalier vous a abandonné,_ intervint Démétri en se plaçant à ma droite.

Je souris et répondis :

 _\- Il n'était pas vraiment mon cavalier._

 _\- La barman a, semblerait-il, toute son attention._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction, là où Edward et Tanya se trouvaient. Je vis les lèvres de la jeune femme bouger, me faisant comprendre qu'elle devait lui parler.

Arg., _putain_ de jalousie qui revenait !

Je n'avais rien à envier à cette femme. Je ne critiquais pas son milieu puisque j'étais issue du même que le sien. La différence était que j'avais su grimper les échelons pour me retrouver là où j'étais aujourd'hui. Une part de moi ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche d'Edward alors que c'était complètement insensé !

Cependant, ma jalousie fut satisfaite de voir qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'elle lui disait puisque son regard vert se retrouva rapidement ancré au mien où je pouvais y lire un certain désir. Me prenait-il pour sa proie potentielle ? Je n'en avais aucune idée alors pour le provoquer, je rompis notre contact pour me concentrer sur Démétri.

 _\- Elle est assez jolie pour une fille provenant de la basse société,_ la critiqua-t-il.

 _\- La basse société ? Je vous rappelle que j'en proviens aussi._

 _\- Mais vous, c'est différent puisque vous y êtes entrée en travaillant. Cette Tanya est barman. Sa présence à ce gala devrait uniquement servir pour s'occuper des invités et non se pendre à un entrepreneur tel qu'Edward Cullen. S'il n'était pas mon ami, je n'aurais pas pu deviner à quel point il a eu pitié de cette fille._

 _\- Sûrement._

Nous nous tûmes un instant pour écouter le discours d'Alice Hale pour présenter son entreprise et l'association qu'elle et son mari défendaient.

 _\- Mesdames et Messieurs, Chers invités, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ce soir pour le sixième gala de la Fondation Make-A-Wish qui permet aux enfants malades âgés de deux ans à dix-huit ans. Mais avant tout propos, mon époux et moi-même remercions le Président Daniel Williams, premier membre de la Fondation Make-A-Wish d'être toujours à nos côtés pour l'aider à récolter des dons pour les enfants malades et de nous témoigner tout votre soutien. Je voudrais que l'on applaudisse très fort._

Nous applaudîmes tous en même temps puis, Alice continua son discours :

 _\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je voudrais également remercier du fond du cœur, tous les PDG des entreprises de New York qui ont accepté de se joindre à ce gala pour financer les vœux de ces enfants. Tout d'abord, Carlos Marquez et son épouse Maria ainsi que Nathan Lane sont des soutiens fidèles de la Fondation depuis quelques années déjà._

Ah, j'ignorais que mon couple de client travaillait bénévolement pour l'association car ils ne l'énonçaient jamais lors de leurs nombreuses interviews. Ils ne s'en vantaient alors que je connaissais beaucoup d'entrepreneurs et autres stars internationales le faire. Cependant, je ne les blâmais pas. Nous n'étions pas obligés de clamer haut et fort pour prouver notre générosité. Nous pouvions parfaitement le faire dans l'ombre.

Si j'avais pu, il y a longtemps que je serais devenue bénévole à une association. Il y en avait d'ailleurs une qui se tenait à Forks mais la cause ne m'intéressait pas. J'avais toujours voulu défendre de vraies causes mais à l'époque, je n'avais pas suffisamment d'argent pour aider et je ne pouvais pas piocher dans la tirelire presque vide de mes parents. Un dollar était toujours ça de donner mais j'avais pris la décision que je ferais des dons lorsque mon portefeuille me le permettrait et ce soir, allait être ma première fois et j'étais déjà fière de moi.

 _\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous remercie ce soir devant vous, les bénévoles de la Fondation qui travaillent jour et nuit, afin de permettre à la Fondation Make-A-Wish, d'offrir un vœu aux enfants malades. Merci aussi à Rosalie Cullen, ma chère sœur ainsi qu'à mon frère, Edward Cullen, pour nous avoir aidés à organiser cette magnifique soirée._

Mon potentiel futur mari avait donc deux sœurs … Faits surprenants car Edward ne parlait jamais de sa famille dans les interviews et maintenant que j'en savais un peu plus sur lui, il fut vrai que la fratrie se ressemblait beaucoup. Mais puisqu'ils étaient tous les trois réunis, cela voudrait-il dire que Carlisle Cullen, ancien directeur d' _Elite Company_ qui a laissé son entreprise entre les mains de son fils, et son épouse dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom étaient eux aussi présents ?

 _\- A vous chers donateurs, je voudrais dire que vous pouvez être fiers des actions charitables que vous nous avez permis d'accomplir pour ces enfants malades. La semaine dernière, grâce à votre générosité, deux enfants ont pu partir à Disneyland à Orlando pour la première fois ! Un regard rétrospectif me permet de revoir l'émerveillement d'un enfant réalisant son rêve. Ils en ont tellement, si vous savez ! Malheureusement, la maladie les empêche de les réaliser … Ma voix ce soir, se fait l'écho de tous ces enfants que vous avez rendu heureux, pour vous dire du fond du cœur, le plus grand des mercis. Excellente soirée à tous et à toutes._

Nous applaudîmes à nouveau. J'étais touchée par son discours et m'imaginai des enfants réalisant leur rêve puis, mon regard se reporta sur Rosalie Cullen qui s'essuyait distraitement les larmes. Jasper Hale la serrait tendrement dans ses bras pour la consoler. Je ne connaissais pas bien cette femme. J'ignorais quel métier elle exerçait et quelle entreprise elle dirigeait si tel était le cas. Sa tristesse me toucha beaucoup et j'eus presque envie d'aller la consoler mais je me retins.

Tenant ma pochette dans mes mains, je m'apprêtais à sortir mon chèque pour aller le déposer dans l'énorme boîte mise à disposition des donneurs mais fus retenue par Démétri qui, visiblement, avait encore quelque chose à me dire.

 _\- Vous savez que mon père nous voit déjà mariés ?_

 _\- Je m'en doutais._

 _\- Et qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _\- Que je ne suis pas intéressée,_ répondis-je sèchement avant de partir.

Cela faisait deux demandes en mariage en une soirée quand même ! Déjà une, c'était beaucoup mais deux, c'était tout simplement énorme ! Bon, Démétri ne s'était pas pris de la même manière qu'Edward mais le résultat était similaire.

Le discours m'avait empêché de penser à la proposions de Monsieur Cullen. Il avait eu les bons arguments et il est vrai qu'un mariage serait l'idéal pour faire grimper la popularité de nos entreprises. Evidemment, il n'avait pas oublié de mentionner notre refus à nous engager avec une personne qui ne comprendrait pas notre choix de vie. Et franchement, le fait qu'il demande ma main pour éviter ce genre de désagrément ne me dérangeait pas car je voulais aussi me les épargner.

Nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Cependant, pourquoi devrai-je accepter ? Il s'agissait tout de même d'un mariage, d'une bague au doigt et ceci ne m'enchantait guère. En plus, je ne portais jamais de bague. Je préférais les bracelets et les colliers mais peu importe, là n'était pas le problème …

Je prenais conscience que je réfléchissais trop à sa proposition alors qu'il suffirait juste que je l'ignore pour terminer ma soirée plus tranquillement et repartir chez moi comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! C'était comme si, en demandant de m'épouser, Edward avait répondu à ce que je recherchais dans une relation. Peut-être pourrions-nous éviter le mariage ? Nous pouvions parfaitement jouer la comédie en publique et le tour serait joué !

Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle …

Je secouai ma tête pour éloigner toutes les autres questions susceptibles de me donner un mal de crâne, pris mon chèque dans ma pochette et le fit glisser dans la fente de la boîte à dons. Je pris ensuite un stylo et écrivis un mot sur livre d'or de l'association en souhaitant tous mes vœux de bonheur aux enfants malades. Fière de moi, je souris en reposant le crayon après avoir apposé ma signature.

 _\- Jolie signature,_ intervint une voix rauque.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je me tournai pour lui faire face. Ah, il avait réussi à se débarrasser de sa cavalière ! Tant mieux pour moi, je pourrais ainsi éviter d'être jalouse pour un rien.

 _\- La vôtre l'est moins,_ répondis-je.

 _\- Je déteste signer depuis que j'ai repris l'entreprise de mon père,_ m'apprit-il en m'emmenant dans une pièce voisine à l'abri des regards.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de sourire. Je savais qu'il était revenu vers moi pour connaître ma réponse et autant dire qu'il devait être pressé puisqu'il m'avait demandée de l'épouser il y a moins d'une heure … Avait-il peur que je lui échappe ? Hum, j'aurais peut-être dû partir et lui laisser un mot pour le narguer … Mais ceci aurait été une mauvaise idée car il m'aurait retrouvée sans être obligé d'éplucher les annuaires téléphoniques pour me joindre. Quelques mots clés sur Google et le tour était joué.

 _\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondue,_ me dit-il en me bloquant entre le mur et lui.

Heureusement que personne ne pouvait nous voir … Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'étais pas gênée par notre soudaine proximité et pourtant, je mourrais d'envie de le repousser pour lui faire ravaler son sourire arrogant. Enfin, à une condition que mon corps m'obéisse et pour le moment, il ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer.

 _\- J'étais justement en train d'y réfléchir et vous pouvez comprendre qu'une telle décision ne se prend pas à la légère._

Puis, je compris une chose. En étant si proche de moi, comme un couple le ferait, il commençait déjà à manipuler le public et les quelques personnes qui pourrait nous surprendre. Il savait que j'allais accepter sa proposition car comme il aimait le dire, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ce fut donc le plus naturellement possible que je l'embrassai chastement pour sceller notre accord.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors, vos premières impressions ?_

 _Soyez nombreux à commenter ! Libérez vos esprits de lecteurs pour que je puisse me délecter de vos hypothèses les plus folles !_

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	5. Chapitre Trois

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre. J'avoue avoir eu un petit blocage. J'ai dû le recommencer deux fois pour enfin finir au point final. Ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Romeila ; donatellobridou ; Pims10 ; liltitesisi ; canada02 ; alexis77 ; erika shoval ; ; H223 ; Ange115 ; Nedwige Stew ; twilightlove1402 ; lolotte94 ; choupy ; justmoi59 ; Stronger_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Merci aux followers : _chanelll ; Lea1645 ; Isabella-Edward-SC ; Sweet Light 1019 ; Ptite-Julie ; ; R0se-R0uge ; twilightlove1402 ; lyra phoenix snape riddle ; dauphin55555 ; The Lyon's ; Figrou ; chouppy ; Dragibus48 ; jenni317_ **&** _shikalily_ : vos avis me sont aussi très précieux **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Pouillie** : Merci pour ta review ! Il faut bien créer des personnages différents à chaque histoire sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ces deux-là ont du caractère. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Momo 6 :** Merci pour ta review ! Edward  & Isabella faire flammèches ? Haha, tu verras, tu verras :P J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Val :** Merci pour ta review ! Je vais d'abord répondre à ta question concernant "The Queen". J'ai commencé à écrire une suite mais je préfère la continuer de temps à autre et me concentrer un maximum sur ma nouvelle histoire. Je pense fortement à écrire "The Queen II" même si les avis des autres lecteurs ont été très mitigés. Effectivement, Edward  & Isabella ont du caractère et ça va beaucoup changer de "Homeless". L'histoire ne fait que commencer et même je pose encore les bases, tu dois savoir comment je fonctionne avec mes histoires et mon sadisme :P J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROIS**

Il me plaqua contre le mur de son appartement, m'arrachant un gémissement qui témoignait à la fois ma douleur et mon plaisir, faisant tomber mes escarpins lourdement au sol. Il me tenait avec tellement de fermeté qu'il était impossible que je me retrouve les fesses par terre.

Nos lèvres s'offraient une guerre sans merci et cherchaient à dominer l'autre. Aucun de nous ne désirait rompre le baiser et pourtant, nous savions que nos poumons nous rappellerons à l'ordre dans peu de temps. Pour le moment, l'air nous suffisait pour nous embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

J'ignorais ce qui nous avait entraînés dans cette situation. Tout ce que je savais était que j'étais incapable de le repousser tellement ses baisers sur chaque parcelle de mon corps étaient divins. Et ses mains, mon dieu, ses mains ! Il savait les utiliser pour incendier ma peau.

Le couloir de son appartement ne semblait pas le satisfaire puisqu'il me porta jusqu'à celui qui menait à sa chambre. Il m'empêcha de jeter des regards curieux sur son salon qui semblait spacieux en torturant ma bouche avec ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue.

Dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression d'être légère comme une plume. Je ne me trouvais pas spécialement grosse, mes joggings matinaux m'avaient beaucoup aidée à perdre mes kilos en trop mais le fait qu'il semblait aimer mon corps, ne pouvait que me plaire.

Il me plaqua une nouvelle fois contre un mur pour me retirer ma précieuse robe. A ce propos, j'avais quelques consignes à lui faire part …

 _\- Faites attention, je tiens beaucoup à cette robe,_ dis-je contre ses lèvres gonflées.

Il sourit en guise de réponse, me permettant de sucer sa lèvre inférieure, désireuse qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je n'avais jamais été embrassée de la sorte. Une pointe de sauvagerie et de douceur. Telle était la composition de ses baisers et mon dieu que j'aimais ça !

 _\- Je n'arrive pas à enlever ta fichue robe,_ grogna-t-il.

 _\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une robe quelconque. C'est une Valentino !_ râlai-je.

 _\- Les femmes et les fringues,_ dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- C'est la première robe que l'on m'offre depuis mon arrivée à New York. J'y tiens beaucoup._

Il rit et m'emmena dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Il me permit d'observer la pièce puisque sa tête était plongée dans mon décolleté. Grande et décorée avec goût. La touche masculine était adorable. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu imaginer, il n'y avait pas de chaussettes éparpillées de partout et l'odeur était très agréable. J'eus à peine le temps de m'intéresser à la grande baie vitrée qui m'offrait une vue sur les buildings new yorkais qu'il me fit descendre de mon perchoir pour retirer délicatement ma robe. Au moins, il respectait mon aveu.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça …_ soufflai-je tandis que ses mains s'occupèrent de descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe et que ses lèvres se déposèrent au creux de mon cou.

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Coucher avec un homme avec autant de facilité. Je préfère les faire baver._

 _\- Aurais-tu oublié que c'est toi qui m'as proposé de nous tester sexuellement ?_

Arg., mon amant avait raison. Je ne regrettais pas le moins du monde ma décision. Après tout, quitte à nous marier, autant être compatible sexuellement, non ? Je ne voulais pas d'un mari seulement pour l'apparence. Je voulais aussi profiter de ses prouesses au lit et pour le moment, Edward marquait beaucoup de points.

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous forcer,_ répliquai-je.

 _\- Et tu as raison._

Ma robe glissa enfin le long de mon corps, me dévoilant en sous-vêtements devant lui. J'enjambai mon précieux vêtement et m'apprêtai à m'en emparer pour la plier mais mon amant fut plus rapide que moi. Je souris en le voyant la prendre comme s'il tenait un diamant entre ses mains pour la poser sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il n'était pas encore dévêtu contrairement à moi. Hormis sa chemise partiellement ouverte, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de profiter de son torse jusqu'à présent.

Je bavais littéralement face à une telle beauté masculine. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il était bel homme dans les magazines et à la télévision lorsqu'il faisait l'honneur d'offrir une interview à une journaliste qui bredouillait ses questions la plupart du temps. Il savait utiliser son charme et obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec. Je n'étais pas stupide au point de croire qu'il n'avait pas essayé avec moi et qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Je n'étais pas insensible à son physique avantageux et je savais que lui non plus ne l'était pas au mien. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses yeux noirs qui me dévorait à l'heure actuelle …

Arg., il était vraiment beau.

Sentant comme une injustice, je m'avançais vers lui avec lenteur, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Il me laissa défaire sa chemise, permettant à ses mains se balader sur mes hanches et sur mes fesses. Ses caresses étaient sensuelles et dégageaient un certain sentiment de bien-être que je n'arrivais pas encore à identifier.

Edward n'était pas le seul homme avec qui je passais la nuit. Je m'autorisais quelques écarts lorsque j'avais envie d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Surtout quand je rejoignais Victoria, ma meilleure amie, à Seattle ou qu'elle venait me rendre visite pour profiter de La Grosse Pomme. Cependant, je n'avais jamais ressentis un plaisir aussi intense pour de simples caresses.

Cela promettait de bonnes choses pour notre avenir …

Je gémis lorsque ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin de mon cou, m'empêchant de me concentrer plus sérieusement sur ma tâche. Cette chemise me narguait avec ces fichus boutons qui ne voulaient pas se retirer et me permettre de découvrir son torse musclé. Et ce n'était pas ses baisers humides qui m'y aider.

Mon amant me facilita la tâche en débouclant sa ceinture en cuir et déboutonna son jean Levis pour le retirer sans pour autant stopper sa petite torture. Il était si habile de ses mains que je n'étais pas surprise de le voir me manipuler comme une poupée. Je n'aimais pas spécialement lorsque l'homme prenait le contrôle mais encore une fois, mon _potentiel_ fiancé avait une drôle de façon de me faire tolérer ce genre de comportement.

Sa chemise cédant enfin à mes doigts, je m'attaquais sauvagement à ses lèvres, désireuse d'accélérer les choses. Je le voulais d'une telle puissance que mon attitude plutôt sauvage à son égard me surprenait. Il voulait contrôler et je le laissais faire à la seule condition qu'il me laisse une petite part. Je voulais aussi lui procurer du plaisir.

 _\- Isabella serait-elle impatiente ?_ me susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon frisson de plaisir se manifesta à ce même instant, entraînant mon amant à me porter jusqu'à son lit, sa chemise encore présente sur ses épaules. Son parfum masculin m'enveloppait que j'en gémis rien qu'en plongeant mon nez dans son cou. Aucune odeur ne m'avait fait un tel effet.

 _\- Votre chemise …_ murmurai-je en tirant sur les pans de son vêtement.

Pourrais-je la garder après cette nuit ? Hum, je suis plutôt tentée de la lui voler …

 _\- Tu peux me tutoyer au vu de ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire,_ me répondit-il de son éternel sourire arrogant.

En effet, pourquoi l'avais-je vouvoyé ? Mon côté professionnel semblait faire son retour comme bon lui semblait sauf qu'à ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Je n'étais pas en train de vendre mais sur le point de passer la nuit avec le célibataire le plus convoité de New York et qui m'a proposée de l'épouser. Il fallait que je me concentre, tout de même !

 _\- Retire ta chemise, Edward,_ dis-je d'une voix plus sensuelle.

A cet instant je crus voir ses pupilles encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, m'offrant le pouvoir de jouer avec son désir pour moi. Il ne se priverait pas de me taquiner, je le sentais alors autant m'amuser de mon côté.

Il retira sa chemise et la balança de l'autre côté de la pièce sans rompre notre contact visuel. Il me désirait autant que je le désirais et c'était terriblement bon. L'incendie se propageait dans mon corps à une telle vitesse que j'étais impatiente qu'il me possède et qu'il me fasse hurler de plaisir.

 _\- Dépêche-toi, je …_

Il m'interrompit en emprisonnant mes lèvres sous les siennes, exerçant une forte pression et faisant jouer nos langues entre elles. Ses mains prirent mes fesses en coupe pour lui permettre d'être confortablement installé entre mes jambes. A travers son boxer, je sentais son érection frotter contre mon intimité. Mais avant de retirer mon shorty, il s'occupa de mon soutien-gorge.

Je me sentis incroyablement gêné lorsqu'il observa ma poitrine à présent dénudée. Je ne l'avais jamais été avec mes précédents amants mais avec lui c'était différent. Complètement différent.

 _\- Tes seins sont parfaits,_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en les empoignant tous les deux.

 _\- Vraiment ? Je les trouve beaucoup trop petits …_ dis-je en m'appuyant sur mes coudes tandis qu'il massait ma poitrine avec douceur.

 _\- Ils sont parfaits pour mes mains. Ils sont doux et …_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, trop concentré à parsemer ma poitrine de baisers mouillés. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et me laissai m'enfoncer dans les oreillers pour savourer les sensations uniques. Il bénissait mes seins comme jamais ils n'avaient été béni de cette façon. Et c'était si bon …

Pour le moment, il n'avait fait aucune erreur … Ma décision finale concernant notre mariage commençait à s'éclaircir. Si j'avais un mari qui savait me faire l'amour – même si nous n'avions aucun sentiment l'un pour l'autre – ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais dû simuler lorsque je passais une nuit avec un homme.

Ce soir, je savais que ce serait différent.

Cependant, je n'allais le laissais croire qu'il était le seul à me donner du plaisir. Il pouvait me dominer s'il le voulait mais j'avais aussi besoin de ma part de domination. Il fallait qu'il aime ce que je pouvais lui procurer pour lui tard. Si mariage il y avait, nous savions pertinemment que cette nuit nous entraînera à coucher ensemble un nombre incalculable de fois même si nous n'avions pas besoin de nous passer la bague au doigt pour le faire.

Je pris son visage en coupe et le ramenai vers le mien pour l'embrasser langoureusement et à ma grande surprise, il se laissa faire en posant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête pour ne pas m'écraser. Il grogna contre mes lèvres, m'arrachant un sourire, fière de l'effet que je produisais chez lui. C'était toujours valorisant pour une femme.

Je profitais du fait qu'il soit sous mon emprise pour l'inciter à s'allonger sur le dos et m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains prirent mes hanches en otage tandis que nos langues se livraient une bataille sans merci. Je gémis en sentant sa virilité caresser mon intimité. Il s'amusait volontairement à me provoquer alors que je tentais de maintenir un certain contrôle sous mon emprise.

Ses mains passèrent de mes hanches à mes fesses où il se chargea de faire glisser mon shorty, pressé de passer à l'étape supérieure. Nous nous consumerions sur place si nous n'accélérions pas les choses et je voulais à tout prix découvrir le sexe avec Edward Cullen. S'il avait autant de conquêtes qui se battaient pour passer dans son lit, cela signifiait qu'il était doué, non ?

Je me sentis soudainement comme ses femmes qui cherchaient un peu de notoriété en couchant avec lui même si nous le faisions pour être certain que notre accord soit une bonne idée bien qu'il était plus convaincu que je ne l'étais. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas ce genre de femme et j'espérais qu'il le savait …

Las de m'inquiéter en plein ébat, je me laissai tomber sur le dos, autorisant Edward à me couvrir une nouvelle fois. Il ne se fit pas prier et continua à bénir mon corps comme s'il tenait un diamant entre ses mains. Il me retira mon shorty, répéta le même geste pour son boxer et revint me surplomber non sans avoir embrassé mes jambes au passage.

 _\- Oublie les préliminaires Edward et prends-moi,_ le suppliai-je, impatiente.

 _\- A tes ordres ma belle,_ répondit-il d'un ton rauque.

Je gémis rien qu'au son de sa voix et me tortillai lorsque sa main trouva le chemin de ma féminité. Il s'assura que j'étais prête pour lui et étant donné que notre petit jeu avait duré une bonne partie de la soirée, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je ne le sois pas.

 _\- Edward,_ grognai-je.

Si seulement il pouvait se dépêcher au lieu de me narguer avec son sourire arrogant et ses yeux de braise !

Je me tendis instantanément en sentant son érection pressée contre mon intimité et me détendis l'instant d'après, appréciant les vas-et-viens qu'il effectuait entre mes lèvres intimes. Je gémis en baladant mes mains sur ses épaules musclées, appréciant la dureté de ses muscles. Son torse n'échappa pas à ma petite exploration. Il se pencha vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir, attrapa ce que je devinais être une capote, déchira le sachet avec ses dents et l'enfila. Tout ceci, sous mon regard qui devait refléter mon désir actuel.

J'hoquetai de surprise lorsqu'il me posséda enfin tandis qu'il lâcha un grognement contre mon oreille droite. Il attendit que je m'habitue à son intrusion et me fit l'amour jusqu'à m'offrir le premier et véritable orgasme que je n'avais jamais ressentis jusque-là. J'en tremblai encore alors qu'il se retira de moi et se roula sur le côté pour savourer l'instant post-orgasmique à son tour.

\- Alors, acceptes-tu ma proposition ? me demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, réfléchissant à sa question. Le fait de l'avoir embrassé au gala lui avait indiqué que j'étais potentiellement intéressée de me marier avec lui et ce soir, devait être mon moyen de prendre ma décision. _Merde_ , j'étais sûre de moi avant qu'il me prenne mais l'entendre me poser la question m'entraînait à douter de l'avenir que nous aurons si j'acceptais.

Nous ne nous connaissions pas hormis par le biais des magazines et des interviews. Notre rencontre datait d'à peine quelques heures et nous voilà sur le point de franchir un cap qu'encore beaucoup de vrais couples n'osent pas faire. C'était assez ironique, non ? Cependant, ce serait me mentir si je disais que je ne le voulais pas. Il m'avait suffi le voir pour la première fois pour comprendre qu'une alliance entre nous ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Alors pourquoi pas un mariage ?

Mon dieu, que penseront mes parents et mon frère de moi si je me fiançais avec mon amant ? J'avais changé depuis mon arrivée à New York, j'avais grandi et j'étais devenue plus forte. Ils s'inquiétaient pour moi à cause de mon éloignement alors si je rajoutais un mariage avec un inconnu sur leurs épaules, leur inquiétude à mon égard ne fera que s'accentuer.

Mais, il fallait bien que je me mette en tête que me marier avec un homme qui pensait la même chose que moi, qui ne voulait pas s'engager et s'attacher à une personne jusqu'à mettre la vie de notre entreprise entre parenthèse. Bon, le mariage était un engagement important mais au moins, nous serions épargnés d'un quelconque prétendant. Mike et Démétri pour moi. Tanya et les autres femmes pour Edward.

Ma décision prise, je me tournai sur le côté, passai mon bras sous l'oreiller et souris à mon amant avec la même arrogance qu'il empruntait avec moi.

 _\- J'accepte à une condition …_

 _\- Encore une condition ? Vous êtes définitivement une femme exigeante._

 _\- A ton_ _avis ? Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais trouvé chaussure à mon pied, hein ?_

Il sourit et me répondit :

 _\- Les femmes exigeantes m'ont toujours agacées mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, j'aime cette exigence qui émane de toi._

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, me retenant de me jeter sur lui.

 _\- J'écoute ta condition ?_

 _\- Un deuxième round et je te donne ma réponse._

Il semblerait que mon amant n'attendait que ma demande pour recommencer puisqu'il se jeta sur moi comme si sa vie en dépendait et je n'allais pas me plaindre. Bien que, cette fois-ci, il dévorait ma bouche plus sauvagement que la première fois et ses mains tinrent mes hanches fermement comme s'il craignait que je m'enfuie. Et c'était parti pour un deuxième orgasme !

Le lendemain, je me réveillai après une longue nuit haute en émotion et m'étirai comme un chat. Je reconnus immédiatement que je ne me trouvais pas dans ma chambre mais dans celle de mon amant de la veille et accessoirement, Edward Cullen, le célibataire le plus en vue de New York. Une chose était sûre, j'avais passé la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air depuis que j'avais offert ma virginité à mon premier petit copain.

Je tapotai la place à côté de moi et ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'elle était vide et froide. Depuis combien de temps était-il levé ? Pour une fois que je pouvais me réveiller dans les bras d'un homme, voilà que ce dernier avait déserté les lieux. Cependant, je pouvais me rassurer sur un point. S'il m'avait utilisée pour simplement coucher avec moi, il m'aurait virée de chez lui. Si cela avait été le cas, je ne serais pas encore enroulée dans ses draps à cette heure-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

De toute façon, si je ne me levais pas de ce lit, je ne pourrais jamais avoir la certitude des réelles attentions d'Edward Cullen. Désirait-il toujours m'épouser ou était-ce un moyen de m'attirer dans ses filets ? Jusqu'ici, j'ignorais qu'une simple demande en mariage pouvait servir de stratégie pour coucher avec une femme mais après tout, certaines personnes étaient prêtes à tout. M'enfin, mon amant avait toutes les femmes de New York à ses pieds. Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine d'utiliser la carte du mariage ?

Étrangement, je me sentis presque vexée de penser qu'il aurait pu le faire … Parce que, mine de rien, je commençais à m'y faire même si nous nous connaissions depuis hier soir, ce matin, je m'apprêtais à lui fournir une réponse positive. S'il me riait au nez et me disait que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, je serais profondément blessée. Ma fierté, elle, en prendrait un coup.

Déterminée à ne pas me laisser abattre par mes idées noires, je me levais du lit et constatai que j'étais complètement nue. En même temps, je connaissais très peu de gens qui faisaient l'amour habillés. Sauf pour les plus pressés …

Je m'étirai une dernière fois et filai dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Je fus subjuguée par la décoration sophistiquée de ce lieu. Celle que j'avais chez moi faisait pâle figure à côté de celle-ci et pourtant, j'étais très fière de l'avoir rénovée moi-même en installant – en plus de la baignoire – une douche à l'italienne. Cet appartement respirait le luxe et je me sentais presque mal à l'aise d'y avoir passé la nuit.

Une fois lavée, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas prévu de tenue de rechange. Arg., si seulement je possédais un don de voyance ! Quoi que, si j'avais su qu'Edward demanderait pas main, je n'aurais probablement pas mis les pieds à ce gala et ce peu importe à quel point je tenais à aller dans ce genre d'évènement. De toute façon, je ne regrettais rien et je n'eus aucun regret lorsque je me glissais dans son dressing où son parfum enivrant régnait dans la pièce pour lui emprunter une chemise. Il avait visiblement mis celle de la veille au sale.

Une chemise blanche et un boxer enfilés, je coiffai mes cheveux mouillés avec mes doigts pour tenter de les dresser un minimum. Leur rébellion était quelque chose d'habituel mais si seulement ils pouvaient me permettre de ne pas ressembler à un lion aujourd'hui, ce serait l'idéal. Être décoiffée chez soi était une chose mais l'être devant un homme avec qui j'avais passé une nuit torride en était une autre …

Je déambulai dans le couloir qui menait au salon. J'avais de vague souvenir de la constitution de son appartement. En revanches, les murs me rappelèrent qu'il m'avait plaquée contre eux pour me voler un baiser et reprendre nos préliminaires là où nous les avions arrêtés. Quelque chose me disait que j'allais mettre un sacré moment pour oublier cette nuit-là …

En entrant dans le salon, mon regard navigua à travers toute la pièce. Luxueux certes, mais chaleureux en même temps. Les meubles en bois clair avaient été choisis avec goûts. Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait tâche dans cet univers raffiné. Les murs étaient de couleur crème et le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage gris foncé. Le mur où était accroché un home cinéma était fait de brique rouge apportant une touche de cacher que j'affectionnais tant. Finalement, le malaise que j'avais ressentis un peu plus tôt dans la salle de bain venait de s'évaporer.

Puis, mon regard s'arrêta sur la cuisine à la japonaise où mon amant se trouvait dos à moi et s'acharnait à cuisiner le petit déjeuner. La seule erreur qu'il avait faite en se levant était de ne pas avoir mis un t-shirt pour protéger mes yeux de ses muscles. Son dos appelait mes mains à venir se poser pour le prodiguer un massage. Heureusement que je réussis à me contenir lorsqu'il se retourna pour me faire face.

 _\- Salut,_ dis-je timidement en entrant dans le salon.

Il ne me répondit pas mais son regard qui longeait mes jambes nues pour s'attarder sur ma poitrine mal dissimulée par mon soutien-gorge en dentelle et sa chemise blanche transparente avant d'ancrer ses yeux verts dans les miens en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ma tenue.

Un éclat de désir se lisait dans ses pupilles envoûtantes, m'entraînant à rougir et à me racler la gorge. Nous n'allions pas coucher ensemble encore une fois, si ? Il fallait que nous parlions de notre accord avant de reprendre une activité sexuelle.

 _\- Salut,_ finit-il par dire d'une voix rauque.

Cette voix allait finir par signer mon arrêt de mort ! Comment voulez-vous que je ne me jette pas sur lui s'il me parlait ainsi ? Bon, il n'avait sans doute aucun contrôle sur la situation mais je préférais rejeter la faute sur lui plutôt de penser à ma libido frustrée qui n'attendait qu'une chose, que les trois orgasmes de cette nuit ne soient pas les derniers.

 _\- Hum, hum,_ fis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

J'arrêtai mon geste lorsque je compris que ça le rendait encore plus fou. Il ferma les yeux et serra les points pour se contrôler puis, se retourna pour surveiller la cuisson des œufs. Je soufflai discrètement, me demandant sincèrement si j'allais rentrer chez moi avant ou après être passée dans son lit une seconde fois.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant gênée lorsque je me réveillais dans les bras d'un homme. Bon, en même temps, je refusais catégoriquement d'emmener mes amants d'un soir dans mon appartement ou me rendre chez eux. Une chambre d'hôtel était l'idéal. Ainsi, je pouvais partir librement sans prendre le risque de le retrouver dans la cuisine à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Aucun homme n'était entré chez moi. Le seul avait été Mike Newton parce qu'il avait insisté pour venir me chercher. Et encore, ce crétin était resté dans le couloir. Seuls mes proches avaient le droit à ce privilège.

 _\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?_ demandai-je en m'approchant de l'îlot central.

Je posai mes mains à plat sur la surface blanche et lisse, attendant une réponse de sa part.

 _\- Installe-toi, j'ai bientôt fini._

J'acquiesçai en silence et n'insistai pas plus. Mon regard s'attarda sur le _New York Times_ ouvert où je crus voir une photo qui me semblait familière. Je fis glisser le journal jusqu'à moi et vis rouge en me rendant compte qu'une personne nous avait pris en photo en train de nous embrasser. _Merde_ , je n'avais rien vu !

 _\- Qu'est-ce que …_

 _\- Ah, j'allais justement t'en parler,_ m'interrompit mon amant en posant la poêle sur le dessous de plat.

J'attendis qu'il termine de dresser la table, de poser les assiettes de bacon et de pancakes puis la bouteille de sirop d'érable et qu'il prenne place en face de moi, prête à lui demander des explications. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ses entourloupes. Il était intelligent et savait tourner chaque évènement à son avantage.

 _\- Il semblerait qu'un journaliste ait réussi à passer les portes du musée. Si tu crois que mon but était que nous nous trouvions en première page du New York Times, tu te trompes. Je ne me serais pas emmerdé à nous isoler dans une pièce si telles avaient été mes intentions._

Je plissai les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir la trace d'un mensonge dans son regard avant d'en conclure qu'il avait raison. La pièce où il m'avait emmenée n'était très isolée car des invités auraient pu passer par-là pour continuer la visite. Heureusement, ils étaient tous occupés à déguster le buffet mis à leur disposition plutôt que de se préoccuper de ce que nous faisions à ce moment-là. Enfin, sauf une personne en particulier.

 _\- Si je trouve le nom de ce journaliste, je promets de le traîner en justice,_ dis-je durement en regardant l'article.

 _\- Cet article peut être bénéfique pour nous, Isabella._

Je relevai la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Bénéfique ? Vraiment ? Edward, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te donner ma réponse définitive que nous sommes déjà un couple aux yeux des new-yorkais._

 _\- Et quelle est ta réponse ?_

Il se pencha sur la table, me scrutant de son regard vert. Son sourire arrogant m'indiqua qu'il avait deviné que j'acceptais de me marier avec lui. J'ignorais comment il faisait mais j'étais persuadée que même un flic serait incapable de lire à travers les gens avec tant d'aisance. Sauf si cela venait de moi malgré mes efforts pour masquer mes émotions …

 _\- Positive, évidemment. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà surtout après la nuit dernière._

 _\- Mais ? Parce qu'il y a toujours un mais …_

Je souris et lui répondis :

 _\- Je vais devoir parler de notre histoire plutôt que prévu à mes parents et à mon frère._

 _\- En quoi est-ce un problème ?_

 _\- Ma famille a une vision plutôt classique du mariage. Et comme je sais qu'ils sont abonnés au New York Times pour me voir évoluer à travers les médias, ils ne tarderont pas à m'appeler et attendront impatiemment Thanksgiving pour que je parle de toi. Sauf qu'ils ne savent pas que nous nous sommes fiancés._

 _\- Ils finiront par s'y faire,_ dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Ils n'auront surtout pas le choix._

Son sourire en coin réveilla ma libido qui n'attendait qu'une chose : que mon fiancé éteigne le feu qui s'emparait peu à peu de mon corps. Je n'étais pas contre mais d'abord, j'avais une faim de loup et nous devons mettre en place notre plan.

Dans ma tête, fusait une discussion virtuelle avec mes parents et mon frère. Mon dieu, j'avais plus de la vingtaine et j'avais encore peur de leur réaction. Du moins, je savais pertinemment qu'ils n'accepteraient pas mon mariage avec un inconnu. Les raisons qui m'ont poussée à accepter étaient, pour moi, logique mais les faire entendre que je ne voulais pas être emmerdée par un conjoint et que mon union avec Edward permettrait à nos entreprises respectives de gravir les échelons jusqu'au sommet de la pyramide que nous rêvons d'atteindre. Ouais, il y avait aussi une question fric et ça, ça ne plaira pas à ma famille.

 _\- Et tes parents ?_ demandai-je tandis qu'il remplissait mon assiette d'œufs brouillés.

 _\- Mes parents ?_

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse, l'incitant à me répondre.

 _\- Mes parents ne se mêlent pas de ma vie. Ils savent que je suis un adulte et me font confiance par rapport à mes choix._

 _\- Seront-ils contents d'apprendre que leur fils se marie avec une femme qu'il ne connaît ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve ?_

 _\- Concrètement, je te connais puisque je t'ai rencontrée hier soir et que je t'ai invitée chez moi pour te prouver que je suis le meilleur amant de la ville._

 _\- Meilleur amant de la ville, vraiment ?_

Il plissa les yeux dans ma direction mais son sourire arrogant m'annonça qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. J'aimais son arrogance. Chez lui, c'était différent par rapport à Démétri. Et me battre intérieurement pour ne pas me jeter sur lui devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Je n'étais pas certaine de résister encore longtemps.

 _\- Avoue que tu as aimé, Isabella._

Doux Jésus … Son boxer que je portais était déjà prêt à séjourner dans la panière à linge sale ! Évidemment que j'avais aimé, quelle question ! Aucun homme n'avait réussi à me faire grimper aux rideaux. D'ailleurs, je m'étais longtemps demandé si je n'étais pas trop compliquée en matière d'orgasme … Me faire jouir semblait être facile pour mes amants d'un soir et pourtant, ils n'ont pas su faire la différence entre une simulation et un véritable orgasme féminin. Alors oui, Edward était un très bon coup et … Avais-je le droit dire qu'il était mon fiancé ? Sans aucun doute, j'imagine.

 _\- Si tu dis non, je ne te croirai pas, Isabella._

J'aimais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom. Mélangez ceci avec sa voix rauque et j'étais bonne pour aller me perdre dans un couvent. Il fallait que je réagisse et que je lui fasse ravaler son sourire qui me rendait folle mais mes cordes vocales avaient décidé de faire la grève. Je me raclai la gorge, me redressai sur mon tabouret, avalai une tranche de bacon et me penchai sur la table, mon regard ancré dans le sien.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais dit oui comme je n'ai jamais dit non. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, je vais rentrer chez moi et faire tout ce qu'une femme doit faire après avoir passé la nuit avec un homme._

Je me levai, mangeai mon dernier pancake et retournai dans sa chambre pour changer de tenue. Je n'allais me trimballer dans New York seulement vêtue d'une chemise et d'un boxer ! De plus, je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir si Edward m'avait emmenée chez lui dans sa voiture ou si nous avions fait le trajet du musée jusqu'à chez lui à pied … Je ne me souviens pas non plus d'avoir bu trop d'alcool pour avoir ce maudit trou noir …

Je déboutonnai à regret sa chemise, espérant pouvoir m'en emparer pour la garder avec moi. Enfin, je n'eus pas le temps de mettre en place un plan que les bras musclés d'Edward vinrent m'encercler la taille par derrière, m'empêchant de me déshabiller au passage. Je gémis en sentant ses dents tirer sur mon lobe et fermai les yeux, appréciant cette sensation si exquise.

 _\- Si tu crois que j'allais te laisser t'enfuir alors que tu me rends fou depuis que je t'ai vue, vêtue de mes vêtements, tu te trompes, Isabella._

Je souris et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, fière de l'entendre me dire que je le rendais fou. Ma libido, elle, se réjouissait de ce revirement de situation.

 _\- Je devrais me tromper plus souvent,_ répondis-je en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

Il m'embrassa durement, me permettant de sentir le goût du sirop d'érable et du bacon sur sa langue. J'en gémis de plaisir et de gourmandise. Sa main droite caressait ma joue tandis que celle de gauche, encerclait fermement mon ventre. J'étais prisonnière de ses bras mais je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me plaisait pas. Au contraire …

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Ils sont vite passés à la casserole haha. Mais je sens que je vais m'amuser avec eux, pas vous ? Que pensez-vous de leurs caractères ? A votre avis, comment réagiront la famille Cullen et la famille Swan ?

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **32 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **100** **reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	6. Chapitre Quatre

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je remets ce chapitre entre vos mains avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre. J'avoue avoir eu un petit blocage. J'ai dû le recommencer deux fois pour enfin finir au point final. Ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Merci aussi aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Romeila ; donatellobridou ; Pims10 ; canada02 ; erika shoval ; ; H223 ; Stephanie Fombrez ; SweetHeartLove08 ; Saphirr ; Nanoulaet ; jessica2802 ; nanou14 ; Nedwige Stew_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Merci aux followers : _valou290 ; Mia Fullbuster ; Miss Granger-Swan ; evermore04 ; Amelicanfly ; Stephanie Fombrez ; Louna18 ; Bella PotterMalfoyCullenSnape ; floriane1301 ; Ninie-fleur ; SweetHeartLove08 ; LalaSparrow ; JanelleP ; Elfia ; Leensha12 ; kekegirl62 ; Saphirr_ **&** _nanou14_ : vos avis me sont aussi très précieux **:3**

.

..

...

 **RÉPONSES** **AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :**

 _Pour ceux qui mettent des reviews en anonymes, pensez à mettre un pseudo pour que je puisse vous reconnaître et pour que vous puissiez lire votre réponse respective _**(:**

 **Jdth :** Merci pour ta review ! Je vais me tenir à un caractère fort pour Isabella. Pour ma part, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris avec une telle personnalité. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Rachoue2000** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Évidemment qu'Edward est sexy, non mais attends :D En effet, Isabella est une véritable femme d'affaire. Je te laisse découvrir la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Momo 6** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Evidemment et c'est Isabella qui en a eu l'idée haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Elyse** **:** Merci pour ta review ! C'est très touchant ce que tu me dis. J'espère que j'aurais la chance de lire tes avis pour les deux histoires. Pour The Queen II, je ne suis pas encore certaine. Je verrais bien :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Josye** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Ton avis me touche beaucoup, merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Malllliia** **:** Merci pour ta review ! T'inquiète, je ne vais pas t'incriminer parce que tu ne mets plus de review. Tu as aussi une vie. Mes personnages resteront torrides, promis ! Pour répondre à ta question qui concerne mes scènes coupées, disons que je le fais parfois exprès pour ne pas écrire du texte inutile. Le fait qu'Edward rappelle à Isabella que c'est elle qui lui a proposé de tester leurs prouesses sexuelles m'évite d'écrire du texte en trop surtout que je ne savais pas comment décrire la scène où Isabella lui a fait cette demande. Pour le moment, pas de point de vue d'Edward. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **val** **:** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, ils s'entendent très bien sexuellement et tant mieux ! Isabella ne regrettera pas d'avoir enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied haha. Pour la suite de The Queen, c'est un projet voulu. Je pense écrire la suite en-dehors de celle-ci. Ce sera donc la surprise. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Maou** **:** Merci pour ta review ! L'histoire ne fait que commencer et pourtant, je sais déjà qu'il y aura évidemment des problèmes :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Thanksgiving.

J'adorais cette tradition familiale pour nous retrouver en famille devant un bon repas. Une tarte au potiron, une dinde farcie et de la patate douce au miel … Dîner que ma mère aimait préparer chaque année. Nous mangions toujours la même chose mais je ne m'en plaignais pas car c'était exquis.

Mais le fait de rejoindre mes parents et mon frère ainsi que de nombreux amis de la famille chaque année me rappelait que non seulement, le temps passait vite mais qu'en plus, je voyais mes proches très rarement, trop occupée à travailler dans ma nouvelle vie à New York.

Et depuis qu'ils avaient eu vent de ma relation avec Edward Cullen, ils attendaient avec impatience que je leur raconte tout dans les moindres détails. J'avais omis les détails concernant mes fiançailles avec cet homme lorsque mes parents m'avaient téléphonée après avoir reçu l'article du _New York Times_ par e-mail. Parfois, il m'arrivait de me demander pour quelle raison j'avais passé une journée entière à leur expliquer comment fonctionnait les courriers électroniques et autres merveilles d'internet.

Le soir de ma rencontre Edward, ce dernier m'avait offert deux orgasmes supplémentaires avant de m'autoriser à rentrer chez moi. Faire l'amour toute la journée était très jouissif mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule. Mais au moins, avec lui, j'étais servie. Me faire grimpé aux rideaux, ça, il savait comment s'y prendre, je n'avais aucun souci à me faire !

Nous avions passé la semaine précédant Thanksgiving à concocter notre plan. Il devait être parfait et ne devait avoir aucune faiblesse. Nous faisions très attention aux moindres détails pouvant nous griller. Bon, après, comme le disait Edward, nous pouvions très bien nous marier sans sentiments et ne pas le cacher à la presse mais nous nous étions beaucoup amusés à entrer dans nos nouveaux rôles. Et évidemment, nous nous étions retrouvés dans des étreintes torrides à chaque fin de journée. Autant dire que je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où il m'avait fait jouir.

Partir de New York n'était pas ce que je préférais le plus surtout lorsque je devais prendre l'avion pour retourner à Forks. La seule chose qui me poussait à m'y rendre étaient mes proches que j'avais hâte de retrouver après quelques mois loin d'eux. Edward avait de la chance lui, il n'était pas obligé de quitter la ville pour passer Thanksgiving dans une bourgade pluvieuse où tout le monde espionne tout le monde. Autant dire que je ne regrettais pas d'avoir plié bagage il y a trois ans. Partir d'un coup de tête avait été la meilleure chose que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à l'ouverture de mon agence de voyage. Cependant, je n'étais pas à l'abri des supplications de mes parents et de mon frère qui souhaitaient à tout prix que je revienne dans cet endroit perdu.

L'avion commença sa descente vers Seattle que j'avais déjà hâte de rentrer. Ma famille me manquait et la revoir allait me faire un bien fou mais si seulement ils pouvaient habiter ailleurs que dans cette ville.

Je récupérai ma valise, la traînai jusqu'à l'extérieur et partis à la recherche de la voiture que j'avais loué pour l'occasion. Heureusement pour ma patience limitée, ce ne fut pas très compliqué.

Je fournis un chèque de caution au vieil homme moustachu, souris lorsqu'il me tendit les clés de la Mercédès et embarquai dans cette petite merveille. Direction, l'appartement de ma meilleure amie. Dormir chez elle avant de me rendre chez mes parents était notre petit rituel. Ensuite, nous nous rendons à Forks ensemble étant donné que sa famille vivait aussi là-bas. J'avais vraiment hâte de la retrouver.

Victoria et moi nous nous connaissions depuis le lycée. Elle venait d'emménager à Forks après avoir été adoptée par son oncle et sa tante suite à un accident de la route qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. Elle avait été la seule survivante. Une jeune fille en deuil qui était pourtant venue m'adresser la parole en me voyant seule, isolée de tous. Ouais, la petite Bella Swan renvoyait une image complètement différente par rapport à aujourd'hui.

Depuis ce jour, nous ne nous lâchions plus d'une semelle. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que je m'en aille de cette ville pour vivre mon rêve. Elle m'avait toujours encouragée. Mes parents et mon frère avaient fait en sorte de me faire changer d'avis, conscients que New York me transformerait mais j'avais refusé de les écouter. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Désormais, j'avais grandis et j'avais beaucoup changé. Je voyais les choses différemment.

Avant, j'étais la fille sympa, trop sympa pour faire un bras d'honneur à ceux qui me prenaient pour une conne. Trois ans plus tard, j'étais devenue une femme qui refusait de se faire marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte qu'elle était moins riche que les autres même si, tout était différent depuis que je dirigeais mon agence de voyage.

Je garai ma voiture devant l'appartement de Victoria, coupai le contact, ouvris la porte pour en sortir, la refermai et pris ma valise du coffre. Je verrouillai la Mercédès et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, tout sourire. Elle m'avait terriblement manquée. Me confier à elle et l'écouter raconter ses journées étaient génial lorsque l'on se téléphonait mais, se voir en face à face était encore mieux.

 _\- Ouais, c'est qui ?_ s'exclama-t-elle à l'interphone.

 _\- Quel accueil !_

Je l'entendis lâcher un cri hystérique à travers l'appareil, me forçant à m'éloigner de quelques pas. Ouais, ma copine était un peu tarée sur les bords mais qu'est-ce que je l'aimais. Elle était ma bouffée d'oxygène.

 _\- Dépêche-toi de monter !_ s'écria-t-elle en m'ouvrant la porte.

Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel et entrai dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Du peu que je me souvienne, mon amie avait toujours habité ici. Au lieu de me suivre à New York sans diplôme, elle avait préféré aller à l'université de Seattle pour continuer ses études et je l'avais grandement encouragé. Ce nid douillet dans lequel elle vivait depuis cinq ans, était idéal pour elle.

 _\- Mais qui voilà ?!_ s'extasia-t-elle en sautant de partout. _C'est ma copiiiiine !_ ajouta-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'elle vienne dans le hall de son appartement pour m'accueillir en pyjama rose, coiffée d'un chignon. Je la serrai dans mes bras, émue de la retrouver après plusieurs mois de séparation. Le peu de fois où nous pouvions nous voir était tellement rare. Seattle était trop loin de New York pour nous permettre de faire plusieurs escapades en un mois. Elle avait sa propre boutique de vêtement tandis que j'avais mon entreprise à gérer. Néanmoins, notre amitié était inchangée. Toujours aussi forte et sincère.

 _\- Mon dieu, Isabella, tu m'as manquée,_ déclara-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

 _\- Toi aussi, Vic', tu m'as beaucoup manquée._

 _\- Et tu es toujours aussi canon. New York te va bien._

 _\- J'ai bien peur que tu sois la seule à le penser. Mes parents vont encore me faire la morale en me disant que j'ai trop changé et que je ne suis plus la petite Bella naïve,_ répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Ils finiront par s'habituer,_ dit-elle en haussant les épaules. _Par contre, toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire !_

Elle me pointa du doigt en haussant les sourcils. Évidemment qu'elle était au courant de mes fiançailles avec Edward ou plutôt, elle savait, tout comme ceux qui étaient abonnés au _New York Times_ , que je n'étais plus célibataire. Les mensonges que j'avais préparés avec mon fiancé afin de tromper le public n'étaient pas faits pour que je mente à ma famille et à mon amie. J'avais bien l'intention de lui dire la vérité. Notre amitié se basait sur la sincérité et je ne voulais pas détruire cette base à cause d'un mariage.

 _\- Et si nous montions chez toi, d'abord ? Le concierge est en train de te reluquer et même si ton pyjama semble être couvert de farine ou de je ne sais trop quoi, il a l'air d'apprécier la vue, si tu veux mon avis._

Victoria se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme, lui sourit – le faisant rougir – et se retourna vers moi, pas le moins du monde gênée par ce pervers.

 _\- J'ai couché avec lui._

Ah, je comprenais mieux.

 _\- Attends, tu as couché avec ton concierge ?_

 _\- Bah quoi ? Il est canon et il ne cessait de me faire des avances. J'ai voulu tester la marchandise et franchement, j'aurais préféré éviter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Le dégoût qui se lit sur son visage eut raison de moi. J'éclatai de rire en rejetant ma tête en arrière, l'entraînant à ma suite. Le pauvre concierge, il avait l'air de ne pas s'être remis de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec ma meilleure amie. La connaissant, elle avait dû s'enfuir de chez lui après cette nuit catastrophique.

Bien décidée à continuer notre soirée chez elle et à nous goinfrer de nourriture grasse et sucrée, mon amie passa son bras sous le mien et m'entraîna jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Lorsque nous passâmes devant le concierge, Victoria me fit un clin d'œil, me faisant comprendre qu'il en bavait aussi pour moi. Oh non, épargnez-moi le boulet numéro deux …

 _\- Installe-toi dans la chambre d'amie, mets-toi à l'aise pendant que je termine de cuisiner._

 _\- Je rêve ou ma meilleure amie vient de parler de cuisine ?_

 _\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, Isabella. Je regarde de plus en plus les émissions de cuisine et je prends des cours le week-end. Tu sais, je t'avais fait part de mon envie de me caser avec un homme alors, il faut bien que je sache préparer de bons petits plats._

Je souris face au sien, l'embrassai sur la joue en lui promettant que nous continuerons notre conversation et filai dans la chambre d'amie. Cet appartement comportait trois chambres. Cella de ma meilleure amie, une pour les invités et une autre qu'elle réservait exclusivement pour moi. D'ailleurs, à la base, cet appartement aurait dû être le nôtre. Nous avions vécu en collocation pendant deux ans avant mon départ.

Je rangeai ma valise dans un coin de la pièce et m'étalai comme une étoile de mer sur le lit. Je contemplai le plafond de longues minutes avant de me décider à prendre une douche. J'avais l'impression d'être dégueulasse à chaque fois que je prenais l'avion. Je grimaçai en repensant à mon corps transpirant et à mon voisin qui sentait l'alcool. Je m'enfermai dans l'unique salle de bain et profitai de la chaleur de l'eau pour me détendre.

Vêtue de mon pyjama gris en soie, je nouais mes cheveux en une natte africaine et filai rejoindre Victoria sans prendre la peine d'enfiler des chaussons. J'adorais marcher pieds nus. Cela me changeait des escarpins et autre chaussures à talons que je supportais tout au long de la journée.

 _\- J'adore ton pyjama !_

 _\- Tu trouves ?_ demandai-je en tournant sur moi-même.

 _\- Mais carrément ! Tu es canonissime, ma chérie._

Je souris, touchée par ses mots et m'installai sur autour de table pour me joindre au repas qu'elle avait préparé. Tout avait l'air tellement délicieux.

 _\- Tu t'es surpassée, dis-moi !_

 _\- Je trouve aussi et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être une véritable débutante lorsque cherche à comprendre une recette._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt, tu deviendras un vrai cordon bleue._

 _\- Ouais et j'espère l'être avant de rencontrer l'homme idéal._

Je fronçai les sourcils en la regardant. Je savais qu'elle cherchait à fonder sa famille avec quelqu'un de sérieux même si, à son âge, j'avais une autre conception de la vie étant donné que me caser ne faisait pas partit de mes projets. Nous étions différentes sur certains points mais elle ne m'avait jamais jugée. Elle savait exactement pour quelle raison je refusais de m'enfermer dans une relation amoureuse.

 _\- Tu le rencontreras et s'il est l'homme idéal, il t'acceptera avec tes défauts de mauvaise cuisinière._

 _\- Eh ! Je me suis améliorée !_ se défendit-elle en me lançant un bout de pain.

 _\- Je le sais mais tant que tu comprends où je veux en venir, c'est l'essentiel._

Elle me sourit tandis que je tentais de récupérer le bout de pain qu'elle avait lancé dans mon décolleté. J'avais une petite poitrine certes, mais cette tâche n'en était pas moins compliquée. D'ailleurs, Victoria ne se cacha pas pour se moquer ouvertement de moi. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait fait exprès de viser cet endroit, la fourbe !

En attrapant la miette, je revis le suçon que mon amant de fiancé m'avait laissé à la veille de mon départ pour Seattle. Arg., il ne s'était pas raté, cet idiot ! Bon, d'accord, il bénissait ma poitrine comme jamais et semblait être en adoration devant elle à chaque fois que nous couchions ensemble mais il n'était pas obligé de me faire cette horrible marque rouge sur mon sein gauche ! En plus, je faisais comment moi, pour oublier nos nuits torrides si même mon corps me rappelait à quel point il était doué au lit ?

 _\- Isa, je crois que je t'ai perdue,_ intervint mon amie.

 _\- Hum, excuse-moi, tu disais ?_

 _\- Je ne parlais pas spécialement. Je t'observais en train de rougir alors que tu essayes de retirer cette maudite miette de ton soutien-gorge._

Ok, elle m'a grillée. Je m'apprêtai à me justifier mais elle me coupa d'un geste de la main et reprit :

 _\- Attends, ne dis rien, je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut pour t'interroger !_

Je soupirai lourdement et picorai dans mon assiette, attendant patiemment son retour. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle posa le journal du _New York Times_ en face de moi, m'entraînant à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. J'avais vu cette photo de moi en train d'embrasser Edward beaucoup trop de fois à mon goût … Surtout qu'il avait ses mains sur mes joues pour intensifier notre baiser, me rappelant à quel point il embrassait bien.

 _\- J'ai besoin d'être rassurée …_ dit-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

 _\- D'être rassurée ?_

 _\- Ouais parce que, le même soir, tu es prise en photo avec un gars différent. J'ai juste besoin de savoir si ce blondinet est l'une de tes conquêtes._

Je crachai la gorgée de vin, choquée par ses mots. Je me raclai la gorge et me dépêchai de la corriger avant qu'elle ne fasse de cauchemar.

 _\- Sérieusement Vic' ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste les blonds et en plus, sans compter Jacob, c'est l'homme le plus lourd que la Terre puisse porter._

 _\- Je te vois en photo avec lui. Je me suis permis de me poser des questions. J'ai même mangé de la glace Ben &Jerry aux noix de pécan et caramel pour me consoler à ta place._

 _\- Mike Newton était mon pion. J'avais besoin d'un cavalier pour me rendre à ce gala. Je l'ai jeté juste après …_

 _\- Ce qui explique ce baiser avec ce beau brun,_ me coupa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

J'hochai la tête pour confirmer ses dires mais en même temps, la photo témoignait pour moi. Je n'avais même pas besoin de lui faire la surprise concernant ce baiser qu'elle était déjà au courant. En revanche, elle ignorait complètement le contexte.

 _\- J'ai fait mes petites recherches sur cet Edward Cullen et nom de Dieu, tu n'as pas embrassé n'importe quel new yorkais, si tu veux mon avis._

 _\- Je sais et d'ailleurs, il est un Dieu du sexe,_ déclarai-je en me léchant les lèvres.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant la bouche, choquée par mes confidences tandis que je souriais, fière de ma révélation. L'effet de surprise passé, ma meilleure amie éclata de rire jusqu'aux larmes avant de se calmer et me prévenir que je n'allais pas échapper à son interrogatoire à l'aide de ses yeux verts.

 _\- Isabella Marie Swan ! Comment se fait-il que tu aies pu profiter des prouesses de cet homme au lit ? Je sens la révélation venir et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis déjà prête à entendre la bombe que tu vas me lâcher._

Je ris, m'installai plus confortablement contre le dossier de la chaise, bu une gorgée de vin et lui répondis :

 _\- Edward et moi avons décidé de nous marier. Je sais que c'est complètement dingue et que nous ne nous connaissons à peine mais, nous sommes tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes. Notre mariage consistera simplement à unir nos deux entreprises et à ne plus s'encombrer d'un homme comme Mike Newton en ce qui me concerne._

 _\- Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que ma meilleure amie, célibataire endurcie, se marierait avec un homme aussi canon, je n'aurais cru personne pour rien au monde … Mais, en l'entendant de ta bouche, c'est assez choquant tout de même. Tu es sûre de ce tu fais ?_

 _\- Ma décision est mûrement réfléchie. En plus, cet homme a su me faire jouir plus d'une vingtaine de fois et je te garantis que je n'ai pas envie de le laisser filer !_

Elle rit en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Elle savait mes difficultés à obtenir un orgasme dès que je couchais avec un homme. Elle était la seule que j'appelais pour lui raconter mes soirées merdiques. Victoria n'avait aucun mal à trouver l'amant du soir idéal. J'ignorais comment elle faisait mais elle en sortait toujours satisfaite contrairement à moi.

 _\- Je comprends qu'Edward Cullen soit un dieu du sexe et d'ailleurs, vu le nombre de conquête qui s'affiche à son bras, je ne suis pas très étonnée. Par contre, Isabella, tu n'as pas peur qu'il te la fasse à l'envers ? Tu sais autant que moi que ces mecs-là ne pensent qu'à coucher et à remplir leur tableau de chasse. Maintenant que tu es passée dans son lit, il pourrait très bien aller voir ailleurs._

 _\- Je n'écarte pas cet obstacle et tu as raison mais sache que c'est lui qui m'a demandée de m'épouser._

 _\- Hum, d'accord, admettons qu'il soit honnête et fidèle, pourquoi ne vous contentez-vous pas d'une relation améliorée plutôt que d'un mariage ? Tu sais autant que moi qu'il s'agit d'un engagement sérieux. Je ne dis pas cela pour te juger. Je veux simplement que tu ne fasses pas d'erreur._

 _\- Je sais que tu ne me juges pas, Vic',_ répondis-je en souriant. _Une relation améliorée est intéressante mais je n'ai franchement pas envie de m'afficher pendue à son bras comme cette Tanya Denali qui affirmait être sa « sex friend ». Je préfère ne pas avoir de relation avec lui, dans ce cas._

Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois sans s'arrêter de sourire. Dans son regard vert, je voyais qu'elle ne me jugeait pas. Elle me comprenait et surtout, elle me connaissait. Elle savait très bien que je ne prenais jamais de décision sur un coup de tête même si j'avais accepté d'épouser Edward Cullen à peine vingt-quatre heures après sa demande. Elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien.

 _\- Par contre, je vais avoir un peu de mal à convaincre mes parents._

 _\- Oh oui, là, tu es dans de beaux draps, ma belle._

 _\- Je ne te le fais dire,_ marmonnai-je.

Notre soirée continua dans la bonne humeur. Notre conversation sur mes fiançailles ne fut plus abordée pour laisser par à des discussions sur les produits de beauté. Victoria était fière de la popularité de sa boutique et prévoyait même d'en ouvrir une deuxième. Mais pour le moment, elle préférait avoir suffisamment d'argent de côté avant de se lancer dans ce projet. Elle avait toujours été prévenante et elle avait raison.

Installée sur son lit, un pot de glace posé sur nos jambes, nous regardâmes attentivement notre film préféré : _Pitch Perfect_ de Jason Moore. A chaque fois nous étions pliées en deux. Il était hilarant et il nous permettait de redevenir des adolescentes et de mettre de côté les jeunes femmes que nous étions devenues.

Le vibreur de mon téléphone nous coupa dans notre visionnage, entraînant ma meilleure amie à pencher sa tête sur mon épaule, juste après que je m'en sois emparée. Je souris en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je n'en restais pas moins surprise car je ne m'étais pas attendue à avoir des nouvelles de sa part.

 _« Bonsoir Isabella, bien arrivée ? »_

Oups, j'avais oublié de lui prévenir de mon arrivée. Je lui répondis rapidement que tout se passait bien et reposai mon téléphone sur la table de nuit. Mon sourire niais n'échappa pas à Victoria qui n'avait pas l'intention de remettre le film en mode lecture.

 _\- Isa, j'ai une question …_

 _\- Je t'écoute, Vic'._

 _\- N'as-tu pas peur de tomber amoureuse de lui ?_

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'elle me demande ce genre de chose et en toute honnêteté, je n'y avais pas pensé moi-même. Cependant, sa question n'était pas stupide même si pour moi, c'était logique que je réponde par la négative.

 _\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je risque de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Je te l'ai dit, notre relation se base uniquement sur une entente avec un peu de sexe,_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Isa,_ débuta-t-elle en posant son pot de glace à côté d'elle pour s'asseoir en face de moi, _il me semble que nous avons toutes les deux vu Sexe entre amis et Sex Friends. Et souviens-toi, ils finissent tous les deux amoureux alors pourquoi en serais-tu épargnée hein ?_

 _\- Parce que tu te bases sur des films, Vic'. Je n'aurais jamais de sentiment pour cet homme comme il n'en aura jamais pour moi. Et ce, même si nous sommes tous les deux attirés l'un par l'autre. Un mariage n'est pas forcément fait d'amour et le nôtre, ne le sera pas._

 _\- Isa, il ne faut jamais dire jamais._

Je voulu lui répondre mais me coupai dans mon élan, laissant mon amie reprendre sa place à mes côtés. Elle lança le film et mes pensées purent éviter de se concentrer sur mon fiancé. Au moins, elles m'épargnèrent d'une éventuelle migraine. Je ne voulais pas me perdre dans ce genre d'interrogation inutile. Edward et moi allions nous marier par intérêt et non par amour. Ça s'arrêtait là.

 _\- Tu sais pour quelle raison je ne veux plus tomber amoureuse …_ dis-je soudainement.

 _\- Je le sais Isa. Je sais pour quelle raison tu cherches à te protéger parce que ce connard n'a pas été fichu de voir la chance qu'il avait d'être avec une femme comme toi. Maintenant, ton mariage avec Edward Cullen ne te met pas à l'abri des sentiments amoureux que tu seras susceptible de ressentir pour lui. L'inévitable n'existe pas, ne l'oublie pas._

 _\- Je ne l'oublie pas mais je tiens quand même à insister que si je me marie avec lui c'est uniquement parce qu'il peut m'apporter ce que j'attends d'un mari. Son honnêteté, son respect et sa fidélité. Le reste, ça m'est complètement égal alors qu'avant, je ne me serais jamais mariée à un inconnu …_

 _\- Tant que tu ne te maries pas avec Mike Newton ou Jacob Black, ça me va,_ marmonna-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je grimaçai, arrachant un rire à ma meilleure amie. Je préférais finir seule avec une vingtaine de chats plutôt que d'être mariée avec l'un d'eux.

 _\- Je sens qu'il va encore insister pour sortir avec toi à Thanksgiving,_ ajouta-t-elle.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents s'obstinent à passer Thanksgiving avec les Black. Ils pourraient prendre pitié de leur fille et m'enlever cette épine du pied. Jacob peut faire tout ce qu'il veut que je n'accepterais jamais d'être en couple avec lui. L'avantage du mariage est qu'il ne viendra plus m'emmerder._

 _\- C'est là que tu trompes, Isa. C'est justement quand on est mariée ou quand on est en couple que les hommes s'intéressent mystérieusement à nous. Comme si nous étions plus séduisantes avec la bague au doigt._

 _\- Oh merde, je ne vais jamais pouvoir me débarrasser de cet indien ?_ grognai-je.

 _\- J'en ai bien peur … Peut-être que ton fiancé t'aidera à le faire changer d'avis, qui sait._

J'haussai les épaules, imaginant Edward marquer son territoire devant Jacob. Un scénario plutôt intéressant si vous voulez mon avis mais qui ne se passera sans doute jamais sauf lorsqu'il devra jouer la comédie. Un mari se devait d'être un minimum possessif dès qu'un homme drague sa femme sinon, il pouvait dire adieu à la crédibilité de son mariage. Mon fiancé et moi n'étions pas un vrai couple à proprement parlé. C'est pourquoi j'avais un peu de mal à le voir exposer sa jalousie. Cependant, nous nous connaissions à peine. J'avais encore du temps pour le tester.

 _\- Dis, cette Tanya et toutes ces femmes qui pendent au bras de cet Edward, tu t'en aies débarrassée, hein ? Rassure-moi …_

 _\- Souviens-toi que la fidélité fait partie de mes exigences. Tanya et les autres ne font plus parties du tableau. Il les a larguées devant moi,_ répondis-je en souriant.

Victoria se redressa et me regarda malicieusement.

 _\- Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse, par hasard ?_

 _\- Je l'ai été de cette Tanya avant même que je ne rencontre cet homme et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi !_ avouai-je.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse. Cette barman n'arrive même pas à la cheville à la bombe qui me sert de meilleure amie._

Je souris, touchée par ses compliments. En emménageant à New York, j'avais appris à avoir confiance en moi. Bien évidemment, mon amitié avec Victoria m'avait beaucoup aidée mais ma nouvelle vie dans cette ville avait été ce qu'il me manquait pour m'accepter telle que je suis.

 _\- De toute façon, il est hors de question qu'il fasse jouir d'autres femmes que moi. Elles ont eu l'occasion de le faire et maintenant que nous sommes fiancés, elles peuvent toutes se mettre le doigt dans l'œil._

Victoria éclata de rire en se roulant sur le côté, emportant son pot de glace avec elle. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas fondu … Elle rit tellement fort qu'elle réussit à m'entraîner dans son hilarité pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à qu'une crampe au ventre nous arrête complètement. Rigoler ainsi m'avait tellement manqué …

Le lendemain, je me réveillais seule dans la chambre d'amie. Je m'étirais comme un chat, appréciant le confort de ce matelas. Il faudrait vraiment que je me procure le même. Le mien était confortable et je dormais très bien dessus mais il ne rivalisait pas avec celui-là ! Victoria avait intérêt de me dire le nom de la marque pour que je passe une commande dès mon retour à New York.

J'allumai mon téléphone et ma tablette pour commencer mon petit rituel. Je répondis à mes derniers mails. Ma messagerie électronique était tellement remplie que j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir ouverte depuis des mois. Il y avait plusieurs types de mails : les demandes de stages, les demandes d'embauche, les demandes de rendez-vous ou encore les demandes d'informations. Mes employés répondaient à la plupart d'entre eux hormis pour les embauches et les stages. Néanmoins, l'organisation de mon entreprise n'était pas encore parfaite et c'est pour cette raison que j'allais profiter de Thanksgiving pour faire un petit recrutement.

Mon travail en tant que PDG fini, je rangeai ma tablette dans ma valise, m'emparai de mon téléphone pour mettre en route ma playlist du moment, pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin et filai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'avais de la chance, Victoria alias la marmotte n'était pas encore réveillée. Tant pis pour elle, la musique l'entraînera à ouvrir les yeux. Dans à peine deux heures, nous devions être à Forks.

Je sélectionnais _So What_ de Pink pour un petit réveil en douceur … Elle allait me tuer mais je savais qu'elle sera la première à danser comme une folle. Elle était géniale ma copine !

Après m'être lavée, je me regardai quelques instants dans le miroir. Mes cheveux avaient décidés d'être coopératifs avec moi et comme par hasard, ils l'étaient quand je n'étais pas en compagnie de mon amant ! Ma peau qui, autrefois était recouverte d'acné et autres marques en tous genres était maintenant lisse et parfait. Je mentirais si je disais que l'argent ne m'avait pas aidée à m'accepter et à m'entretenir mais qui pourrait me le reprocher ? En tant que femme, je voulais être belle et désirable tout en restant inaccessible.

La chanson _Empire States of Mind_ d'Alicia Keys prit place sur les enceintes, me rappelant ma ville d'adoption. Pour rien au monde je quitterai New York sauf en cas d'extrême urgence et les seules personnes ayant ce pouvoir-là étaient ma famille. Si mon retour dans l'Etat de Washington était nécessaire pour leur venir en aide, je reviendrais mais je n'y remettrais pas les pieds parce que ma nouvelle vie ne plaisait pas aux mauvaises langues. Ils pouvaient toujours allés se faire voir.

 _\- T'as fini de monopoliser la salle de bain ?!_ cria Victoria en frappant à la porte.

 _\- J'arrive chérie,_ répondis-je en ouvrant la porte.

 _\- Putain, c'te bombe,_ dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

 _\- Je trouve que tu me mates un peu trop,_ ironisai-je en me maquillant.

 _\- J'n'y peux rien si ma meilleure amie est trop canon._

 _\- T'es aussi canon que moi, si tu veux mon avis._

 _\- Nous sommes parfaites._

Nous rîmes toutes les deux tandis que je continuai à me maquiller. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que je pouvais me sentir moi-même et où, chacun de mes gestes ou chacune de mes paroles ne seront jugées. Nous pouvions passées pour des adolescentes mais nous nous en foutions royalement. Après tout, le naturel ne tuait personne.

 _\- Je file chercher le p'tit déj' au Starbucks Coffee du coin et je reviens,_ la prévins-je en sortant de la salle de bain. _Sois prête avant mon retour,_ ajoutai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 _\- Oui, maman._

Je levai les yeux au ciel et la laissai se préparer. Je retournai dans la chambre en serviette, enfilai un pantalon simili cuir, mes bottines à lacets, un débardeur blancs et un tailleur de la même couleur. Je mis mes bottines à lacets, me parfumai avec _My Burberry_ , me regardai une dernière fois devant le miroir, pris mon sac à main, fis le lit, ouvris la fenêtre et sortis de l'appartement. J'avais une faim de loup.

Seattle. Toujours aussi pluvieux, toujours aussi morne. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas les magasins et autres animations qui empêchaient de rendre cette ville agréable. En réalité, j'avais du mal avec toutes les villes se trouvant dans l'Etat d Washington. Je n'arrivais pas à me sentir chez moi. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise lorsque je m'y rendais.

Notre déjeuner avalé, nous étions maintenant prêtes pour partir dans notre ville d'enfance. Victoria embarqua dans ma voiture de location, brancha son téléphone et mis sa playlist en route. Nos goûts musicaux différaient légèrement mais elle connaissait aussi les miens et savait s'y adapter. Résultat, la chanson _Love Me Harder_ d'Ariana Grande et The Weeknd raisonna dans l'habitacle. En y repensant, j'aurais peut-être dû louer un cabriolet …

Mon téléphone sonna alors que nous étions arrêtés à l'unique feu rouge de Forks. La photo de ma mère s'afficha sur l'écran. J'activais mon oreillette pour lui répondre. Avec mon travail, j'avais été amenée de m'en procurer une capable de se connecter à mon téléphone par Bluetooth pour répondre à mes clients n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment.

 _\- Salut maman,_ dis-je alors que je m'impatientais devant la lenteur de ce feu rouge.

Sur la route, j'avais toujours du mal à rester patiente. Je crois que la ville m'avait rendue ainsi mais peu importe, j'avais horreur d'attendre une éternité devant un feu rouge qui prenait un temps fou à devenir vert. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que celui-là à Forks !

 _\- Bonjour ma fille, tu es bientôt arrivée ?_

 _\- Je dépose Victoria chez elle et j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

J'entendis ma mère soupirer lourdement dans l'appareil, me faisant part de son approbation concernant Victoria. Elle l'avait toujours détestée pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue aujourd'hui. Pourtant, mon père et mon frère l'adoraient mais qu'importe, je n'allais pas mettre mon amie de côté pour elle.

 _\- Non, je voulais simplement te prévenir que les Black mangent à la maison ce soir._

Et _merde_ !

 _\- Ils ne sont pas les seuls. Il y aussi les Stanley et les Mallory. Ils ont autant hâte que nous de te retrouver, ma chérie._

Double _merde_ !

 _\- Je le suis autant qu'eux,_ ironisai-je.

Évidemment que je ne l'étais pas ! Quelle idée d'inviter les personnes que je détestais le plus pour m'accueillir ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'autant de monde pour le faire. Seule ma famille me suffisait. Mais apparemment, ma mère pensait le contraire.

 _\- A tout de suite ma fille. Nous avons hâte de te revoir après tout ce temps,_ répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Ma mère avait l'ingrédient parfait pour me faire culpabiliser. Dire que je leur manquais me touchait beaucoup et même si j'insistais sur le fait que j'étais heureuse d'avoir pris la décision de partir pour vivre mon rêve, je mentirais si je disais que ma famille ne me manquait pas. Au contraire, je ne pensais pas un jour sans penser à eux. Seulement voilà, ma vie était à New York et pas à Forks. Encore moins si le fils des Black se ramène.

 _\- L'autre boulet, Jessica et Lauren m'attendent chez moi …_

Elle pouffa en grimaçant. Si seulement elle pouvait rester avec moi rien que pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve.

 _\- Heureusement qu'il y aura son père. Ce con aura la décence de ne pas me mater devant lui._

 _\- Tu le remettras à sa place. N'oublie pas que tu es fiancée._

 _\- Je ne l'avais pas oublié,_ répondis-je en souriant.

 _\- Quant aux deux cruches, elles doivent être jalouses de ton parcours et de ta réussite. Tu verras, elles te complimenteront et te lècheront le cul pour obtenir quelque chose de toi en retour._

Victoria n'avait pas tort. Jessica et Lauren étaient les vipères du lycée. D'après mes souvenirs, elles étaient des filles très jolies et surtout très populaires auprès des garçons. Je les avais jalousées car j'avais tant souhaité être à leur place, avec des amies et être appréciée mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. L'arrivée de Victoria à Forks m'avait aidée à me rendre compte qu'avoir une amie qui croyait en nous était mieux que d'en avoir une centaine qui nous prenait pour que l'on n'était pas.

 _\- J'espère qu'elles vont m'épargner,_ râlai-je. _Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me les coltiner toute la soirée._

 _\- Si je pouvais, je resterais avec toi pour te soutenir même si je suis sûre que tu arriveras les recadrer._

 _\- Sûrement._

Quand le feu rouge décida enfin de passer au vert, j'appuyai sur la pédale d'accélération et me dirigeai vers la maison de Victoria. Dans le fond, j'espérais vraiment que l'on puisse se voir pendant mon long séjour à Forks. Mon amie était très famille. Elle était rarement joignable lorsqu'elle était avec eux mais après tout, l'espoir fait vivre n'est-ce pas ?

 _\- Je te remercie de m'avoir emmenée, ma chérie. Tu m'appelles ce soir pour me raconter ta soirée avec l'autre con et surtout, évite de trop penser à ton amant et les orgasmes qu'il a pu te procurer car sinon, j'ai bien peur que tu finisses dans un couvent._

J'éclatai de rire et la poussa hors de la voiture pour ne plus l'entendre déblatérer de telles conneries même si elle avait raison concernant Edward. Avant, étant donné que mes amants d'un soir n'excellaient pas au lit, je n'avais pas ce problème. Ma frustration était là mais j'avais fini par m'y habituer. Maintenant que je connaissais le véritable orgasme et que mon fiancé et moi avions couchés ensemble plus d'une fois, j'avouais avoir un peu de mal à m'en remettre ce qui était stupide car lui, n'était sûrement pas dans le même état que moi.

 _\- Isa, je te parle !_

 _\- Hein, quoi ?_

 _\- Ok, j'appelle le couvent dès demain !_

 _\- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Je dois d'abord me marier avec le célibataire le plus en vue de New York._

 _\- Concrètement, il ne l'est plus parce qu'une belle brune a su l'attirer dans ses filets._

Je souris malicieusement tandis qu'elle se pencha pour m'embrasser la joue. Je lui rendis son baiser et la laissai s'en aller. Elle me salua avec sa main, me mima de l'appeler dans la soirée et rentra chez elle. Au loin, je vis son oncle et sa tante imiter son premier geste, m'entraînant à faire de même.

Je soupirai lourdement et me rendis chez moi, prête à affronter les moralisateurs. La maison de ma meilleure amie n'était pas loin de la mienne alors je ne pus pas faire mine de m'être perdue pour perdre du temps. Et, d'un autre côté, j'étais terriblement fatiguée et le décalage horaire entre New York et Fors était suffisamment important pour que je puisse l'ignorer. Je me voyais déjà allongée dans mon lit d'adolescente, plongée dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me garai devant la maison blanche, coupai le contact, me regardai une dernière fois dans mon miroir de poche et sortis de la voiture. Je soupirai lourdement en sortant ma valise du coffre et répétai mon geste lorsque je verrouillai la Mercédès.

Je me tournai face à ma maison d'enfance et constatai que rien n'avait changé. Il y avait toujours la voiture de patrouille de mon père garée devant le garage et la Jeep grise de mon frère juste derrière. Ma mère, elle, n'en avait jamais possédé. Elle préférait se déplacer en vélo.

L'extérieur était toujours aussi terne. Les lieux manquaient toujours autant de couleur et ce, malgré les efforts de ma mère qui, en dehors de ses heures de travail, passait son temps à entretenir son jardin. Je soufflai et m'avançai vers le perron, tirant ma valise derrière moi. J'arrivais rapidement devant la porte et entrai dans la maison sans prendre la peine de sonner.

Je me sentis un peu nostalgique en ces lieux où j'avais grandis. La décoration avait changé mais restait néanmoins un peu vieillotte et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Cette maison correspondait à mes parents et ils avaient raisons de la conserver telle qu'elle est en respectant leurs goûts. Après tout, c'était eux qui vivaient ici.

 _\- Bella !_ s'écria ma mère en se levant du canapé.

Ah, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient tous assis dans le salon, m'attendant avec quelques fours à grignoter, un verre de vin blanc pour les femmes et une canette de bière pour les hommes. Rien qu'à cet instant, je voulais partager la même boisson ou quelque chose de plus alcoolisé pour supporter la soirée qui m'attendait. Je ne voulais que ma famille et non ces voisins hypocrites !

 _\- Maman,_ dis-je en la prenant dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu as encore maigris,_ remarqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mon visage.

 _\- Et je suis beaucoup mieux ainsi,_ rétorquai-je en retirant ses mains.

Je lui offris un sourire pincé et me dirigeai vers mon père qui m'enlaça maladroitement. Il n'avait jamais été très tactile et il me semble avoir hérité de ses gênes-là. Puis, mon frère se présenta à moi, mon nounours, mon jumeau. Il sourit et me pris dans ses bras, en oubliant que mes poumons avaient besoin d'air.

 _\- Emmett, tu m'écrases …_

 _\- Tu m'as manqué, jumelle._

Je souris, touchée. Des mots qui me poussèrent à craindre sa réaction lorsqu'il saura que je m'étais fiancée avec l'homme qui m'a embrassé dans le _New York Times_. Il faudrait peut-être que je songe à m'y prendre autrement … Appeler Edward pourrait m'y aider à prendre la meilleure décision.

Mon sourire s'effaça lorsque je croisai le regard de Jacob, Jessica et Lauren. Ils durent voir la fausse joie sur mon visage car ils me saluèrent simplement avec leur main, imités de près par leurs parents respectifs.

 _\- Tu veux de la bière, soeurette ?_ me demanda Emmett en souriant.

 _\- Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? Tu sais très bien que j'allais dire oui._

Il rit et m'enlaça une dernière fois. Il m'avait terriblement manquée. J'embrassai sa joue et lui indiquai que j'allais monter mes affaires dans ma chambre. Cependant, je ne dis rien concernant Edward. Je profiterai de mon isolement pour le contacter avant de faire mes révélations. Arg., si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette maudite photo … J'aurais eu plus de temps pour peaufiner mon plan.

Je rangeai mes habits dans l'unique armoire de ma chambre, grimaçai en voyant mes vieux habits d'adolescente et me promis de faire un tri dès que possible. En attendant, j'avais autre chose à faire. Je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac, composai le numéro de _mon cher et tendre_ et patientai jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne me répondre.

 _\- Isabella, je ne m'étais attendue à ce que tu m'appelles aussi vite,_ dit-il.

Même à travers le téléphone, je devinai aisément son sourire un arrogant, m'entraînant à le faire de mon côté. Je ferais tout pour affronter son regard vert et son arrogance que j'appréciais beaucoup chez lui. Sa façon à lui de me montrer qu'il avait le contrôle sur la situation, n'était pas déplaisant. Au contraire …

 _\- Dois-je en conclure que tu attendais mon appel ?_

Moi aussi, je pouvais être arrogante !

Il rit et je l'entendis fermer une porte derrière lui. Je supposais qu'il voulait rendre notre conversation privée. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en m'installant sur mon lit, attendant qu'il me réponde.

 _\- Ton arrogance me plaît et si tu savais ce que je te ferais si tu étais en face de moi._

Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu ! Même au téléphone, il savait comment m'exciter ! Je n'avais jamais exercé le sexe au téléphone et franchement, cela ne m'avait jamais attirée. J'avais du mal à imaginer qu'une conversation téléphonique puisse remplacer les bienfaits du sexe masculin. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui, bien entendu. Cependant, nous n'allions rien faire alors que ma famille et d'autres invités attendaient mon retour.

- _Je ne t'appelle pas pour faire du sexe au téléphone, Edward mais pour avoir tes conseils._

 _\- Mes conseils ? Je t'écoute, Isabella._

Mon Dieu, cette voix rauque …

 _\- J'hésite à leur dire toute la vérité. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que je leur dise que nous sommes ensembles sans parler de fiançailles. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

 _\- Dommage, j'ai déjà acheté la bague._

 _\- Tu es sérieux ?_

 _\- Je ne vais jamais les choses à moitié lorsque je souhaite aller jusqu'au bout d'un projet._

 _\- Je l'avais déjà compris. Tu aurais pu attendre un peu …_

 _\- Notre plan consistait à profiter de la photo pour annoncer notre futur mariage._

Il avait raison. Je devais annoncer mon mariage et non reculer sous prétexte que j'avais peur de la réaction de mes parents et surtout de mon frère. Dès que les révélations seront faites, je ne leur laisserai pas le choix d'accepter ma décision mais, l'avis d'Emmett était le plus précieux.

 _\- Je leur annonce nos fiançailles ?_

 _\- Si tu n'es pas prête, j'accepterai ta requête mais plus vite ils seront au courant, mieux ça sera._

 _\- Tu en as déjà parlé à tes parents ?_

 _\- Ils sont au courant et ils sont plutôt ravis de notre décision._

Je ne répondis rien mais je me rendis compte que la révélation de mon fiancé ne pouvait que m'aider à être certaine de la démarche que je souhaitais suivre. Mes doutes n'étaient plus et ils ne viendront plus gâcher mon séjour à Forks. Cependant, je préférais que les invités ne soient pas présents. Seule ma famille avait devait connaître mes projets.

 _\- Tu as raison, je leur dirais ce soir ou demain. Maintenant que nous avons réglé le plus important, j'ai une question à te poser …_

 _\- Une question ? Je t'écoute, Isabella._

Je souris.

 _\- Es-tu un homme jaloux ?_

 _\- Seulement pour des bonnes raisons._

 _\- Suis-je une bonne raison ?_

Je l'entendis rire et je donnerais tout pour voir son sourire arrogant.

 _\- Si un homme passe son temps à me regarder, comment réagirez-vous ?_ appuyai-je, espérant obtenir la réponse que j'attendais de lui.

 _\- Un regard et il se calmera._

 _\- Seulement un regard ?_ demandai-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit. _Et s'il me mate de la tête au pied, que son regard s'attarde sur ma poitrine et mes fesses que tu aimes tant bénir, comment réagirais-tu ?_

Je l'entendis grogner de l'autre côté et me mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en entortillant une mèche de cheveux avec mon doigt. Bizarrement, sa jalousie me plaisait plus qu'elle devrait me m'agacer. Je sentais que j'allais m'amuser à le chercher. De cette manière, je pouvais remarquer que je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir virer toutes les personnes pouvant être un danger pour _notre couple_. Et ma jalousie équivalait à la sienne.

 _\- Je lui ferais comprendre de regarder ailleurs,_ répondit-il fermement, _à ma manière._

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Ouuch, ça sent la confrontation à plein nez, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et je ne sais pas vous mais j'adore la jalousie d'Edward haha :3

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **49 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **100** **reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	7. Chapitre Cinq

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne ! Mes publications se feront une fois par semaine, comme précisé sur l'article d'introduction de l'histoire. Je pense publier tous les dimanches suivant le temps que je mets pour écrire un chapitre. Avec mon travail, j'ai peu de temps pour moi mais je fais le nécessaire pour limiter les retards.

.

..

...

Merci aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Romeila ; donatellobridou ; Pims10 ; canada02 ; erika shoval ; ; H223 ; jessica2802 ; Soundmousse ; Nedwige Stew_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Merci aux anonymes : _Alison ; Heey ; Jdth ; Josye ; Momo 6 ; Maou ; Claire ; isabelle ; D'jen ; Val_ **&** _Amandine_ : je ne pourrais plus vous répondre car le temps me manque énormément mais je tiens quand même à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos reviews.

Merci aux followers : LittleBulledAir ; Sorobkris ; meruchonette ; crepuscule2512 ; ZezetteyNine ; merguez ; song-of-fire ; _princesselele ; Yass-m_ **& **_miaou87_ : vos avis me sont aussi très précieux **:3**

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE CINQ**

Je reposai mon téléphone après avoir terminé ma conversation avec Edward. Mon sourire niais avait du mal à disparaître. Cet homme était vraiment fait pour moi. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui mais sa personnalité me promettait un bel avenir par rapport à notre mariage. Maintenant, place à la révélation.

 _\- Tu fous quoi, Bella ?_ intervint Emmett en entrant dans ma chambre.

 _\- J'étais au téléphone. J'arrive et j'espère que ma bière est fraîche._

 _\- Nos bières sont toujours fraîches !_

Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel. Si je n'avais pas détourné la conversation sur le sujet de la bière, mon frère aurait été capable de m'interroger pendant des heures pour me tirer les vers du nez. Mes parents seront très durs à convaincre mais son avis à lui, était plus important que tout le reste. Je savais qu'il serait contre ma décision mais j'espérais qu'il la comprendrait.

Je me levai du lit, pris mon téléphone et le suivis jusqu'au salon. Je soupirai discrètement en voyant Jacob me regarder comme s'il avait le Graal devant lui. Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Emmett éclata de rire, remarquant lui aussi, l'attitude ridicule de notre invité.

 _\- Je me demande pourquoi papa et maman persistent à l'inviter,_ lui glissai-je.

 _\- L'idée vient de maman._

 _\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?_

Emmett haussa les épaules et m'entraîna avec lui. Je m'assis sur le canapé à ses côtés, pris la canette de bière qu'il me tendit et en bus plusieurs gorgées.

 _\- Je suis contente que tu sois enfin avec nous, Bella,_ me confia ma mère en embrassant ma joue.

 _\- Moi aussi, maman._

Je lui rendis son baiser et attrapai la main de mon père pour lui montrer que j'étais contente d'être auprès d'eux. Ce serait parfait si nous n'étions pas à Forks. Enfin, ça, ce n'était que mon avis puisqu'ici, tout le monde aimait cette triste bourgade.

Je posai mon téléphone sur ma cuisse, prête à répondre en cas de réception d'un e-mail. J'étais consciente que j'étais accro à mon travail mais qui a dit que diriger une entreprise était facile ? Personne, en effet et je ne me plaignais pas de la quantité de travail que j'avais. J'aimais le pouvoir que j'exerçais et j'aimais être à la tête d'une société pour laquelle j'avais bossé dur.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas mettre ton téléphone de côté, hein ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver que tu es déjà scotché dessus !_ se plaignit ma mère.

 _\- Je ne travaille pas, là. Je garde simplement mon téléphone en cas de problème. Je gère une entreprise. Je n'ai pas le choix de rester connectée._

Elle soupira lourdement et je devinai aisément ce qu'elle pensait de mon mode de vie. La relation avec ma mère s'était dégradée depuis que j'étais partie vivre à New York et il n'y avait aucune amélioration depuis. Ça me faisait mal de voir que nous n'étions plus aussi complice qu'avant mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie que j'étais toujours sa fille.

 _\- Comment se passe ta nouvelle vie à New York ?_ me demanda timidement Jessica.

Jessica, timide ? Attendez que je réfléchisse … Non, impossible. En revanche, je me souvenais de ses répliques acerbes qu'elle me sortait dans l'unique but de se sentir supérieure. En y repensant bien, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide ! Désireuse de lui rappeler que j'avais réussi ma vie, je lui souris et me préparai à vanter ma vie de PDG à la new yorkaise.

 _\- La vie à New York est géniale surtout pour une personne comme moi qui a une entreprise. Mon agence de voyage est tellement connue que je ne regrette en aucun cas d'être partie. Là-bas, il est plus facile de réaliser notre rêve surtout si nous sommes prêts à travailler dur pour arriver à nos fins._

Je lui offris un sourire hypocrite, éclatant de rire intérieurement. Sa tête de déterrée était tellement hilarante que je regrettais de ne pas avoir la possibilité de la prendre en photo pour la montrer à Victoria, histoire de rire un peu. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le faire alors je me contenterai de la décrire lorsque je l'appellerai demain.

 _\- Tu as l'air heureuse,_ marmonna Jacob

 _\- Je le suis surtout depuis que j'ai rencontré mon petit-ami,_ précisai-je en souriant.

Lui aussi, sa tête se décomposa. C'est à se demander s'il avait pris en compte l'article. Bon, tout le monde n'était pas abonné au _New York Times_ et j'étais d'ailleurs surprise qu'il fût le seul journal à s'être emparé de la nouvelle et d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si mal ainsi.

 _\- Il faut que tu me parles de lui, que je sache s'il est digne de ma sœur,_ intervint mon frère en tapant sur ma cuisse.

Je sursautai face à son geste et renversai de la bière sur mes vêtements. Je râlai en repoussant sa main tandis qu'il riait comme un idiot. Mon frère avait le même âge que moi mais était encore un enfant dans sa tête. Il était très protecteur envers moi, certes, mais question maturité, parfois, il me faisait peur.

 _\- Idiot, tu m'as fait mal,_ dis-je en massant ma cuisse.

 _\- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude. Depuis le temps que je te martyrise._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant.

 _\- Bon, suffit de faire ta victime. Parle-moi de l'autre._

 _\- Premièrement, il s'appelle Edward._

Rien qu'en prononçant son nom, je me sentis rougir comme une idiote. Arg., Edward, qu'as-tu fait de moi ? Découvrir le sexe avec toi m'a complètement transformée.

 _\- Deuxièmement, je préfère que l'on en parle en privé, si tu veux bien._

Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant mais il comprit lorsque je montrais les trois boulets avec mes yeux. Il hocha la tête, croisa ses bras contre son torse et fit mine de s'intéresser à la conversation que nos parents entretenaient avec les autres adultes. Je l'imitai mais très vite, l'ennui me rattrapa.

La soirée se passa de la même manière. Jacob avait repris son rôle de dragueur et malgré le fait que je le repoussais jusqu'à même l'insulter ouvertement, il ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas assouvir ses besoins de chien en chaleur ailleurs ? Cet homme ne m'avait jamais attirée et ce ne sera pas demain la veille que ça changera.

Ils partirent tous enfin et me permirent de me retrouver seule avec ma famille. C'était le moment idéal pour leur parler de mes fiançailles mais en jetant un œil à la pendule de la cuisine me fit comprendre qu'il faudra que j'attende encore un peu. Une dispute maintenant n'était pas la bienvenue et j'étais vraiment fatiguée. Demain, je serai plus apte à me défendre et à argumenter sur mon choix de me marier avec Edward Cullen.

Je saluai tout le monde et montai me coucher en bâillant sans aucune gêne. Je filai sous la douche puis sous la couette, épuisée par cette journée. Je m'enroulai tel un cocon et m'endormis en rien de temps.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai et m'étirai comme un chat. Je n'avais pas très bien dormis et c'était fréquent lorsque je revenais ici. J'ignorai pour quelle raison mais mes nuits étaient peuplés de cauchemars et autres rêves spéciaux alors qu'à New York, je ne rencontrais pas ce problème.

Je bâillai une dernière fois, pris ma tablette et ouvris ma messagerie électronique. En attendant le chargement de mes e-mails, je me levai, enfilai mon peignoir en soie et décidai de rester pieds nus. Je descendis pour prendre mon petit déjeuner et ne fus pas surprise de voir ma famille attablée. Il est vrai que ce genre de moment m'avait manquée. A New York, je me réveillai seule et mangeai seule. Être entourée, ne faisais jamais de mal.

 _\- Ah, la marmotte est enfin réveillée !_ s'exclama mon frère en se levant de sa place.

Je souris lorsqu'il embrassa ma joue, touchée par son geste.

 _\- Il est quelle heure ?_

 _\- Bientôt midi. J'ai hésité à venir te réveiller mais je me suis souvenu que tu avais un mauvais caractère le matin._

 _\- Tu vois, tu peux réfléchir quand tu t'y mets,_ raillai-je en répondant à son baiser.

J'embrassai mes parents de la même manière et m'installai à côté de mon frère. Je posai ma tablette à côté de moi et me retins de l'allumer pour répondre à mes mails même si je ne devais pas ignorer mes clients. J'aimais me plonger dans le développement de mon agence de voyage et admirer les résultats de plusieurs années d'acharnement.

 _\- Bella, j'ai besoin que tu me parles de ce jeune homme,_ s'exclama Renée en me montrant le _New York Times_.

Elle avait imprimé la première page du journal pour préparer son interrogatoire. Je n'avais pas peur d'annoncer qu'il était mon fiancé. Ma conversation avec Edward m'avait aidée à aller jusqu'au bout. Je pourrais très bien cacher ce détail mais le risque qu'ils découvrent la vérité n'était pas nul. Je préférais qu'ils soient au courant de tout avant qu'ils n'apprennent mon mariage par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre.

 _\- Que veux-tu savoir sur lui ?_

 _\- Que tu nous parles de cet homme que tu as embrassé,_ dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Oh, il est mon fiancé._

Mon père s'étouffa avec son café et toussa. Ma mère l'aida en tapotant dans son dos tandis qu'Emmett me regarda, choqué par ma révélation. Maintenant que la bombe était lâchée, il était temps de la faire sauter. Je me raclai la gorge et regardai ma famille tour à tour, attendant qu'ils disent quelque chose.

 _\- Ton fiancé ?_ repris Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

Oups, il semblait en colère …

 _\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit._

 _\- Tu vas te marier ? Mais, qui est cet homme, Isabella ? Enfin, nous ne le connaissons pas. Tu aurais pu nous le présenter avant de te fiancer avec lui !_ s'emporta-t-il.

 _\- Je n'ai pas pu vous le présenter étant donné que je connais Edward Cullen depuis peu._

 _\- C'est complètement insensé !_ s'emporta Renée en se levant de table. _Depuis que tu es partie à New York, tu as complètement changé. Jamais ma fille ne se serait mariée avec un inconnu !_

Elle partit se réfugier dans la cuisine et claqua la porte, me faisant sursauter. J'étais abasourdie par ses mots mais pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas le bon côté de mon changement ?

 _\- J'espère que c'est une blague Isabella parce qu'elle n'est pas du tout drôle._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une blague, papa. Je vais vraiment me marier avec cet homme._

Il soupira lourdement et alla rejoindre ma mère pour la consoler. Leur réaction ne m'étonnait pas vraiment. Je m'étais attendue à ce que cette révélation ne leur plaise pas mais d'un autre côté, je ne me mariais pas pour eux mais pour moi. Je n'allais pas renoncer à mon projet sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient en accord avec mes envies. Si je les avais écouté quelques années plus tôt, jamais je ne serais devenue cette femme d'affaire que je suis aujourd'hui.

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Bella ?_

 _\- Isabella, mon prénom c'est Isabella !_

 _\- Je m'en fous de ce que tu préfères ! Ce n'est pas important à côté de ce que tu viens de nous dire !_

 _\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me marie avec cet homme ?_

Il hocha la tête, me regardant durement. La réaction de mon frère me blessait le plus mais là aussi, j'avais évité de me faire de faux espoirs. Il m'avait toujours surprotégée et avait fait en sorte de me guider dans ses principes. Il était le jumeau dominant et je ne lui en voulais pas pour autant. Cependant, le fait qu'il se préparait à me faire une leçon de morale me faisait mal.

 _\- Je me marie parce que j'en ai envie. Edward est le mari qu'il me faut autant dans l'intimité que dans le travail. Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Ah si, parce que je ne fais pas comme tout le monde !_

 _\- Elle est où ma petite sœur qui rêvait de se marier par amour ? Parce qu'il est impossible que tu sois amoureuse de ce gosse de riche en si peu de temps !_

 _\- Ta petite sœur a grandi, elle est là, la différence,_ appuyai-je.

Il soupira lourdement et secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. Il pensait sans doute que j'étais immature et peut-être que je l'étais mais je n'en avais que faire. Mon choix était fait et je n'allais pas reculer.

 _\- Qu'importe ce que tu penses, Emmett, je me marierai avec cet homme et …_

Je fus interrompue par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je regardai l'interlocuteur et souris avant de décrocher et de me lever de table.

 _\- Edward,_ dis-je simplement en m'approchant de la fenêtre pour me concentrer sur l'extérieur.

 _\- Isabella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Ça pourrait aller mieux si ma famille comprenait mon choix._

 _\- Tu m'as toi-même dit que ce n'était pas un problème._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un problème mais, l'avis de mes parents et celui de mon frère reste important pour moi. Nous nous marierons mais je ne veux pas qu'ils soient un frein dans notre ascension, tu comprends ?_

 _\- Je comprends mais tant que tu sais ce que tu veux, ces freins-là ne seront pas des obstacles._

 _\- Tu ne connais pas ma famille, ça se voit. Mais, je dois admettre que tu as encore raison. Ils ne pourront pas m'empêcher de me marier avec toi._

Je plissai les yeux en apercevant la voiture des Black se garer devant chez nous. _Putain_ , il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils passaient leurs journées chez mes parents. Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur ce point-là même si, pour le moment, l'attention sera sur moi au vu de ce que je venais d'annoncer à ma famille.

 _\- Isabella, tu m'écoutes ?_

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de mon amant m'appeler. Je l'avais oublié l'espace de quelques secondes pour ces deux indiens. Et _merde_ , voilà qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée … Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me casser de là histoire de ne pas être emmerdée par le fils de Billy.

 _\- Je t'écoute._

 _\- Tu me sembles distraite._

 _\- Je suis emmerdée par une visite. Je sens que ces vacances vont être jouissives …_

 _\- Même si je ne suis pas là ?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quel pervers celui-là ! Avec un amant comme lui, comment voulez-vous qu'il ne déteigne pas sur moi ? Cependant, je devais bien reconnaître que sa remarque m'avait fait rire et m'avait fait oublier la présence des Black dans le salon.

 _\- Si tu avais été là, les vacances seront jouissives mais d'une autre manière,_ dis-je sensuellement et discrètement.

Je l'entendis se racler la gorge à l'autre bout du fil, me faisant jubiler de l'intérieur. Moi aussi, je pouvais jouer avec ses nerfs. Il se croyait supérieur dans ses jeux de séduction mais il ignorait encore ce dont j'étais capable pour avoir le dernier mot. Il était mal barré avec moi s'il pensait pouvoir me contrôler et me manipuler comme une marionnette. Toutefois, Edward était un homme intelligent. J'étais persuadée qu'il le savait déjà.

 _\- Serait-ce une invitation, Isabella ?_

Le ton rauque qu'il employa, me fit déglutir. Nous avions tous les deux une emprise sur l'autre et c'était ça, qui rendait notre relation intéressante. Cependant, que pensais-je de sa venue ici, à Forks ? J'étais légèrement sceptique à ce propos … Ma famille n'était pas franchement en accord avec notre projet de mariage alors l'inviter à la maison serait une mauvaise idée … Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait un règlement de compte bien que je ne doutais pas des capacités qu'avait Edward pour se défendre.

 _\- Une invitation ? Serais-tu en train de me demander de t'inviter ?_

 _\- Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi qui le ferais. Mes parents tiennent à te rencontrer._

Ah, _merde_ … Je m'étais attendue à une rencontre avec mes futurs beaux-parents mais pas en si peu de temps ! Edward semblait être quelqu'un qui aimait aller vite. Il faudrait peut-être que je le freine un peu.

 _\- Non, non, je préfèrerais que tu m'invites chez toi plutôt que chez tes parents,_ dis-je en saluant les Blacks en leur serrant la main.

Je vis dans le regard de mes parents que mon attitude distante et que ma conversation téléphonique ne leur plaisaient guère mais je n'en avais cure. Je savais que c'était un manque de respect mais je ne pouvais pas raccrocher alors que ma discussion avec mon fiancé devenait intéressante. Pour éviter de passer pour la jeune femme qui n'avait pas d'éducation, je souris à tout le monde, m'éclipsai à l'extérieur et m'assis sur la balancelle. Là, au moins, on me fichera la paix.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas rencontrer mes parents ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas. Je trouve simplement que nous allons trop vite. Je viens tout juste d'annoncer notre mariage à mes parents. Il est inconcevable que tu viennes pour ajouter de l'huile sur le feu._

 _\- Les miens ne sont pas contre._

 _\- Je le sais mais je préfère aller doucement._

 _\- Très bien, nous le ferons à ta manière._

Dans son ton, je remarquai quelque chose qui me poussa à me méfier. J'hallucinais peut-être mais qu'importe, je n'allais pas m'interdire d'être sur mes gardes sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Justement, le fait que je ne connaissais pas cet homme, devrait me pousser à le faire avant de nous marier. Le seul détail pour lequel je ne doutais pas de lui était qu'il ne se mariait pas avec moi pour le fric. Sa famille et lui étaient nettement plus fortunés que moi alors, que pouvais-je lui apporter mis à part une poignée de dollars qu'il possédait déjà ?

 _\- Tu vas venir, c'est ça ?_ devinai-je.

Je devrais peut-être me marier avec un homme soumis … Quoi que, non, Edward me convenait parfaitement. Il était le seul homme avec qui je franchirais ce cap. Si entre nous, notre alliance se rompait, je retrouverai mon célibat que je bénissais tant. Souvenez-vous, notre mariage n'est pas basé sur l'amour mais sur un arrangement.

 _\- Mieux que ça. Relève la tête._

J'abandonnai l'admiration que j'avais eue pour mes pieds nus et gelés, obéis à mon interlocuteur et écarquillai des yeux en voyant Edward, debout, devant les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée.

Nom de nom, il n'avait pas osé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Et moi qui l'avais interdit de venir ici alors qu'il était déjà à Forks … Ma demande avait été ridicule maintenant que je savais ce qu'il avait manigancé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ lui demandai-je en raccrochant.

 _\- Une visite de courtoisie,_ répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il gravit les marches tandis que je ne bougeais pas de ma place, encore choquée par sa présence. Il était diablement beau avec ses cheveux désordonnés, son sourire arrogant et sa tenue d'hiver qui apportait une touche de simplicité que je ne connaissais pas chez lui.

 _\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Edward. Je sais que tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour rendre visite à ma famille._

Il inspira fortement et s'assit à ma droite. Je profitai de sa proximité pour cacher mes pieds froids sous mes fesses histoire de les réchauffer un minimum. Arg., j'aurais dû mettre des pantoufles ou tout simplement m'habiller avant de sortir ! Mais comment aurais-je pu deviner la venue des Black et celle d'Edward ? Bon, concernant Billy et Jacob, je m'en foutais un peu. En revanche, le fait que mon amant puisse me voir dans une tenue négligée et bien qu'il m'ait déjà vu sous toutes les coutures, me forçait à me fustiger mentalement.

 _\- Je crois que la jalousie m'a poussé à venir._

Tiens, voilà qui était intéressant.

 _\- La jalousie, vraiment ?_

 _\- Cet homme qui te mate et dont tu m'as parlé hier soir pour te renseigner sur ma jalousie, je sais qu'il existe vraiment et je sais aussi que tu m'as posé ces questions pour t'assurer que j'agirais comme il se doit._

Quand je disais que cet homme était intelligent, je ne mentais pas. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas cherché à camoufler ce que j'espérais de lui.

 _\- Tu es donc venu pour remettre en place celui qui m'emmerde ?_

Il hocha la tête et me répondit :

 _\- Et parce que tu me manquais._

Ah, il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à fantasmer sur lui … Et _merde_ , voilà que ma libido se réveillait, priant pour qu'Edward me prenne dans les plus brefs délais. J'étais irrécupérable !

 _\- Intéressant,_ dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire que c'était réciproque. Le séduire semblait être ma meilleure carte pour le moment et je n'allais pas satisfaire son égo. Il ignorait qu'il était le seul à savoir me faire jouir alors, je ne verrais pas pourquoi je devrais me confier sur mes sentiments à son égard surtout qu'il n'y en avait aucun.

Incapable de me résister, il m'embrassa durement comme si sa vie en dépendait tandis que je gémis de surprise. Ses lèvres étaient toujours sucrées, douces et exquises. Je m'amusais à les sucer pour lui montrer que je contrôlais notre étreinte même s'il était celui qui avait fait le premier pas.

 _\- Si nous étions seuls, il y a longtemps que j'aurais pris soin de bénir ton corps et que je t'aurais prise, Isabella._

Je gémis dans son cou alors qu'il continuait à murmurer des paroles foutrement érotiques à mon oreille. Sa présence me rendait insatiable et faisait de moi, une femme qui attendait d'être satisfaite sexuellement à chaque instant. Heureusement que dans ce domaine-là, tout se passait pour le mieux.

J'entendis la porte claquer, nous entraînant à rompre notre étreinte et à regarder celui nous avait interrompus. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Jacob. Son regard navigua sur Edward et moi tandis qu'un sourire triomphant s'étira sur les lèvres de mon fiancé. Qu'avait-il encore en tête, celui-là ?

 _\- Bella euh ... hum, Isabella, tes parents m'ont envoyé te chercher_.

J'avais faillis l'envoyer balader en l'entendant prononcer mon diminutif mais heureusement pour lui, son instinct survie s'était souvenu à quel point je déteste que l'on m'appelle ainsi. J'avais un prénom ! Pourquoi les gens s'emmerdaient-ils à le raccourcir ?

 _\- Dis-leur que j'arrive,_ lui répondis-je. _Tu viens chéri, je vais te présenter à ma famille,_ ajoutai-je en regardant mon amant.

Mon regard se dévia vers ses lèvres gonflées, résistant à l'envie de me jeter dessus. Je ne réussis à me lever pour éviter de me retrouver à califourchon sur lui, m'emparai de sa main et le traînai à l'intérieur de la maison.

Organiser une rencontre était trop précoce pour une femme comme moi qui préférait conserver sa vie privée. Edward et moi étions très intimes certes, mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise pour autant. C'était la première fois que je faisais cela.

 _\- Bella, qui est ce jeune homme ?_ me demanda ma mère en le regardant de la tête au pied.

Ma mère était la seule personne que j'autorisais à m'appeler ainsi puisque j'avais beau lui rappeler mon prénom – et pourtant, c'était elle qui l'avait choisit – qu'elle préférait m'ignorer et continuer à prononcer ce surnom débile. Du coup, je mettais mon mauvais caractère de côté et lui répondis :

 _\- Tu ne le reconnais pas ? C'est mon fiancé,_ dis-je en souriant.

 _\- Tu étais donc sérieuse ?_

 _\- Maman, pourquoi aurais-je blagué sur mon mariage ? C'est complètement ridicule._

Elle soupira lourdement et ne daigna pas saluer Edward en reprenant place sur le canapé. Billy et Jacob se présentèrent à lui et la rejoignirent. Mon père, quant à lui, serra sa main en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Ce fut autour de mon frère qui l'avertit qu'il gardait un œil sur lui, récoltant une remarque acerbe de ma part. Cependant, je remarquais que mon amant ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Comment il faisait pour rester impassible ? A sa place, j'aurais voulu me faire toute petite ...

La soirée était tendue, trop tendue pour mon propre bien. Elle l'aurait été moins si Edward ne s'était pas pointé mais étrangement, je ne lui en voulais pas. Il m'apportera un peu de soutient et je me sentirais moins seule même si j'avais bien l'intention de défendre notre projet de mariage avec acharnement.

Après m'être réfugiée dans ma chambre pour me laver et m'habiller, nous passâmes à table et dûmes rajouter un couvert de plus pour qu'Edward puisse manger. Mon père chercha à l'éloigner de moi mais lorsqu'il vit que personne ne voulait faire l'effort de le supporter, il dû se résoudre à l'installer à mon opposé. Je levai les yeux au ciel à cette pensée. Mon fiancé n'était pas un parasite ou pire, un animal dangereux. Ils agissaient tous comme des enfants et leut imaturité m'agaçait.

 _\- Que faites-vous dans la vie, Edward ?_ l'interrogea mon père en coupant sa viande.

Et voilà, l'interrogatoire commençait …

 _\- Je dirige ma propre entreprise. Mon père me l'à léguée avant de partir en retraite,_ répondit-il naturellement.

 _\- Quelle notion de facilité,_ marmonna-t-il.

 _\- Papa !_ le fustigeai-je.

Il m'ignora comme si je n'avais rien dit et continua sur sa lancée :

 _\- Votre père vous donne son entreprise comme s'il s'agissait d'un bout de pain et ce, sans vous forcer à travailler pour ouvrir votre propre affaire. Savez-vous qu'Isabella n'est partie de rien ?_

 _\- Je le sais et c'est pour cela que j'admire votre fille,_ s'exclama-t-il en me regardant.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, me faisant comprendre qu'il gérait la situation et c'était vrai, il ne se démontait pas alors que mon père n'avait pas fini de l'interroger et de le faire craquer. Le fait qu'il soit PDG d'une entreprise devait sûrement l'aider à garder son sang-froid ...

En tout cas, son regard vert perçant qui fouilla le mien, invita ma libido à se manifester qui ne s'était pas réellement absentée depuis qu'il était dans les parages.

 _\- Mon grand-père a aussi travaillé très dur avant de léguer son entreprise à mon père qui a fait la même chose avec moi. Gérer une entreprise familiale n'est pas aussi facile que ce que les gens peuvent bien penser et je suis persuadé qu'Isabella le sait autant que moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Evidemment,_ lui dis-je en souriant.

Mon père ronchonna dans sa barbe, laissant à mon frère l'occasion de s'exprimer enfin. Là, par contre, je ne le sentais pas du tout.

 _\- Pourquoi vouloir épouser ma sœur ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Emmett,_ rétorquai-je à sa place.

 _\- Je veux l'entendre de la bouche de ton fiancé._

Ok, il était encore énervé. Moi qui avais quelque chose d'important à lui proposer, je n'étais pas prête d'obtenir une réponse positive de sa part …

 _\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Notre mariage est un arrangement. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?_ répliquai-je sèchement.

 _\- Il est là le problème, Isabella. Il est finit le temps où les mariages de ce type existaient. Aujourd'hui, tu peux épouser un homme qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que tu as._

 _\- Tu crois sérieusement que les mariages d'affaire n'existent plus ? Tu te trompes lourdement et oui, mon mariage avec Edward est un arrangement et malheureusement pour vous tous, cet arrangement me convient parfaitement !_ m'emportai-je. _Et non, maman, jamais je n'épouserais Jacob Black, est-ce que c'est clair ?!_

Elle était sur le point de se défendre pour faire mine que son rêve n'était pas de me voir mariée au fils de sa meilleure amie mais je la stoppais d'un geste de la main. Depuis que Jacob était arrivé, elle ne cessait de le complimenter et de me regarder, espérant une réaction de ma part. Or, je me foutais royalement que cet indien soit vêtu d'un polo blanc et d'un jean Levis ou bien qu'il ait fait l'effort de cuisiner un gâteau au chocolat pour fêter mon retour !

 _\- Tu pourrais au moins lui accorder une chance,_ insista-t-elle.

Une chance ? Jamais de la vie ! Quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt. Je la connaissais beaucoup trop pour me permettre de me méfier ...

Je regardai Jacob qui ne semblait pas gêner par la situation. Evidemment puisqu'il rêvait lui aussi de me faire sienne mais il pouvait toujours courir, se mettre à genoux devant moi ou bien embrasser mes pieds que jamais je n'accepterais pas de partager ne serait-ce qu'un dîner en tête à tête avec lui. Il me répugnait et m'insupportait.

En y repensant, j'aurais peut-être dû faire croire qu'Edward et moi nous nous aimions. Ma mère aurait sans doute été plus respectueuse à son égard. Mais trop tard, j'avais décidé d'être honnête envers ma famille et maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à en subir les connaissances. Néanmoins, je craignais que notre mariage d'affaire ne se révèle au grand jour plus rapidement …

Il faudrait peut-être que je propose à mon fiancé que nous ne trompions plus la presse. De cette manière, personne ne pourra faire une révélation de ce type dans le but d'obtenir un peu de fric sur notre dos …

Enervée et désireuse de me retrouver seule, je pris une cigarette dans mon sac à main et filai à l'extérieur. Cette histoire m'avait littéralement coupée l'appétit. Je m'assis sur la balancelle, tirai sur ma clope et recrachai la fumée toxique pendant de longues minutes, observant les enfants de la voisine jouer dans la neige.

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'intérieur maintenant qu'Edward était seul et qu'il était susceptible d'être insulté de tous les noms. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas inquiète pour lui. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Cet homme n'avait peur de personne.

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas_ consommer _ces cochonneries,_ intervint mon frère en me faisant sursauter.

Je ne répondis rien tandis qu'il s'installa à mes côtés. Pour le provoquer, je fumai ma cigarette, me foutant royalement de ses recommandations. Je savais pertinemment que fumer n'était pas bon pour la santé et que mes poumons en payaient le prix mais pour le peu que je fumais, je supposais que je pouvais m'accorder un petit écart de temps en temps.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger, Isabella,_ ajouta-t-il me forçant à le regarder.

 _\- Je sais que tu veux me protéger mais tu dois te mettre dans la tête que je sais prendre soin de moi. Je ne me marie pas avec cet homme aveuglément même si j'ai accepté sa proposition assez rapidement. Je sais où je vais et ce que je veux._

 _\- Tu es ma petite sœur._

 _\- Nous sommes jumeaux, Emmett,_ me sentis-je obligée de préciser.

 _\- Ouais, mais tu es née quelques minutes plus tard. Tu es donc ma petite sœur._

Je pouffai en levant les yeux au ciel. Emmett disait cela pour maintenir une certaine autorité et justifier sa surprotection qu'il exerçait sur moi. J'écrasai ma clope dans le cendrier et me mis à fixer les mêmes enfants qui se lançaient des boules de neige tour à tour tandis que l'un d'eux était concentré dans la construction d'un bonhomme de neige.

 _\- Pourquoi personne ne veut voir que mon départ à New York m'a fait du bien ?_ demandai-je, évasive.

 _\- Tu te trompes mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu as énormément changé. Comprends-nous … Tu pars d'ici en étant la femme la plus timide et la plus réservée de toutes les femmes qui puissent exister sur cette Terre. Et depuis, chaque année tu reviens complètement transformée. Tu as grandis certes, mais tu es devenue plus froide. Je dois avouer que par moment, je ne reconnais plus ma petite sœur._

 _\- Tu exagères …_ soufflai-je, touchée. _Toi-même tu sais les véritables raisons qui m'ont poussée à partir de cet endroit paumé. L'une d'entre elle concernait mon envie de créer ma propre entreprise mais tu sais qu'il y autre chose …_

 _\- Peut-être que si tu en parlais aux parents, ils te comprendront mieux._

 _\- Jamais ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir et ne sauront jamais ! Tu m'as promis de ne rien leur dire. Je suis suffisamment honteuse de m'être faite berner de la sorte alors si tu pouvais éviter d'amplifier ma honte, ce serait génial._

Il ne répondit rien mais soupira lourdement. Je délaissai mes pantoufles sur le sol et pliai mes jambes contre mon buste. J'enroulai mes genoux avec mes bras et posai mon menton dessus, perdue dans mes pensées. New York avait été autant mon échappatoire que la ville dans laquelle je désirais vivre et réaliser mon rêve. Le connard dont parlait souvent Victoria avait simplement précipité mon départ.

 _\- Papa se doute de quelque chose, tu sais._

 _\- Je m'en fous, tu ne leur diras rien. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Je préfère qu'ils continuent à croire que je suis devenue une garce plutôt qu'ils connaissent cette histoire._

Je regardai mon frère pour ajouter quelque chose à l'instant même où Edward intervint, me coupant dans mon élan. Ce premier nous laissa seul non sans regarder froidement mon fiancé, se retourna et me dit :

 _\- Je comprends que te marier est ton choix, que tu es sûre de ce que tu fais mais tu ne pourras pas me forcer à l'accepter. Il me faudra du temps avant de le considérer comme un membre de la famille._

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse et attendis qu'il entre à l'intérieur pour m'intéresser au bel homme devant moi. Il prit la place de mon frère, posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et regarda les enfants à son tour. Je m'intéressai à son profil avant de soupirer lourdement, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris mon paquet de clope ou ne serait-ce mon téléphone pour m'occuper l'esprit.

 _\- Tu as raison, Jacob est insupportable. J'ai faillis lui crever les yeux à chaque fois que je l'ai surpris en train fixer ta poitrine. Il donne l'impression de n'en avoir jamais vu de toute sa vie._

Je ris en secouant ma tête de droite à gauche. Au moins, il avait su détendre l'atmosphère en me parlant du nigaud qui pensait que nous étions amis et qui s'imaginait que nous avions avenir ensemble. Cependant, ses propos me poussèrent à me demander une chose ... Jacob serait-il puceau ? Peu importe la réponse, la vie de ce chien ne m'intéressait guère.

 _\- Je peux te poser une question ?_

 _\- Je t'écoute, Isabella._

Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun signe de séduction dans sa voix comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que je lui demande ceci. J'ignorais s'il avait entendu ma conversation et j'espérais que ce n'était pas le cas. Déjà que j'avais honte d'en parler à mes parents alors à lui, ce serait pire … Lui non plus, n'avait pas besoin de connaître toute ma vie. J'avais tourné la page depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Inutile de revenir dessus pour éviter de replonger.

 _\- Pourquoi veux-tu m'épouser, Edward ?_ l'interrogeai-je.

Inutile de passer par quatre chemins alors que je savais ce que j'attendais de lui. J'avais besoin de savoir. Il ne pouvait pas me vouloir en tant qu'épouse simplement parce que nous avions les mêmes ambitions, si ?

Il inspira fortement, s'assit plus confortablement, croisa ses bras contre son torse.

 _\- Parce que je t'ai toujours voulue,_ avoua-t-il alors que je sentis son regard sur moi.

Je tournai la tête, surprise par sa révélation. Nos yeux étaient connectés à l'aide d'un lien invisible me permettant de me plonger dans ses pupilles vertes envoûtantes. Quand il disait qu'il m'avait toujours voulue, que voulait-il dire par-là ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

La famille Cullen a accepté le mariage en revanche, ce n'est pas le cas pour les Swan ... Que pensez-vous de la réaction de chacun ? Et vous avez vu, j'ai même intégré Edward pour vous faire plaisir ! Mon sadisme n'a pas envie de se manifester. Enfin, pour le moment ... :P

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **59 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **200** **reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	8. Chapitre Six

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le peaufiner et c'est pour cela qu'une semaine est nécessaire pour que je juge ce chapitre parfait pour être publié. Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre présence. Je suis touchée à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.

.

..

...

Merci aux abonnés : _larosesurleau ; Romeila ; donatellobridou ; AhxNahiss ; yuckie78 ; canada02 ; erika shoval ; jessica2802 ; Nedwige Stew ; elodidine ; Vans8 ; Nanoulaet_ **&** _gaellezjey_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Merci aux anonymes : _Jdth ; Josye ; Momo 6_ **&** _Laleeta_ : je ne pourrais plus vous répondre car le temps me manque énormément mais je tiens quand même à vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos reviews.

Merci aux followers : _Pink Mady ; Amelicanfly ; Piha92 ; christou57 ; Pouilli ; AhxNahiss ; Vert Emeraude ; sakloriel ; lyllou42 ; Hcate ; annickdufresne ; lilieb54340 , fanbella ; elodidine ; ipiu-in-wonderland ; alora79 ; Jude June_ **& **_didi211_ : vos avis me sont aussi très précieux **:3**

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SIX**

J'allais enfin connaître l'envers du décor ! Le fait qu'Edward m'avoue me vouloir était une chose mais les détails eux, en était une autre. Je paniquais rien qu'à l'idée de les connaître mais je n'en restais pas moins impatiente. Si ça se trouve, j'étais en compagnie d'un psychopathe qui me suivait depuis des années et qui rêvait de me séquestrer dans son humble demeure.

Il ne manquait plus que ça !

J'étais consciente que je délirais complètement et ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir abusé de la série _Esprits Criminels_ qui m'entraînait à penser ainsi. Après tout, même un membre de notre famille pouvait être schizophrène ou avoir des problèmes psychologiques sans que nous nous en rendions compte …

 _\- Je ne te veux pas pour des raisons que tu es en train de t'imaginer, Isabella,_ grogna Edward.

Ah, aurait-il deviné ce qui se passait dans ma tête ? Il semblerait que oui …

 _\- Excuse-moi d'être méfiante …_ marmonnai-je.

 _\- Tu aurais dû être méfiante le jour où j'ai demandé ta main. Mais passons …_

 _\- Au lieu de t'intéresser sur ce qui se passe dans ma tête, tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer en détail ce que tu viens de m'avouer. Quand tu dis m'avoir toujours voulue, que voulais-tu dire par-là ?_

Pourquoi mettait-il un temps fou à me répondre ? Ou alors, mon impatience devenait de plus en plus ingérable. Son absence de réponse me poussa à me demander si je n'avais pas posé cette question dans ma tête. Cependant, s'il me disait qu'il n'était pas le psychopathe que je supposais qu'il pouvait être, je n'avais pas de raison d'être sur mes gardes. Intérieurement, j'étais certaine que sa révélation n'était pas dramatique.

 _\- J'ai toujours voulu signer un contrat de partenariat avec toi,_ avoua-t-il.

Oh, il semblerait que je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir pris pour cible …

 _\- Ton interview m'a convaincu que tu deviendrais une très bonne collaboratrice. Et j'ai profité de ce gala pour demander à ma sœur, Alice et mon beau-frère, Jasper, de t'inviter. Il fallait absolument que j'entretienne une conversation avec toi pour te convaincre de signer un contrat._

En l'écoutant, j'avais l'impression d'être à sa place … J'avais eu les mêmes envies. Qu'il signe un _putain_ de contrat de partenariat mais au lieu de cela, nous nous étions fiancés. En clair, ce n'était pas ce genre de collaboration à laquelle j'avais pensé.

 _\- Et ce mariage alors ?_ l'interrogeai-je en le regardant.

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin. Son arrogance qui se lisait facilement sur les traits de son visage, arrivait toujours à faire son effet sur ma pauvre libido qui attendait une petite attention de sa part mais je n'allais pas céder à la femme en manque que j'étais aussi facilement. Elle allait devoir patienter le temps que je comprenne les racines de notre mariage à venir.

 _\- Crois-le ou non mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te demander en mariage. L'idée ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit. Il a suffi que je te voie, que je te parle et que je prenne connaissance de tes ambitions et de ton avis de rester éternellement célibataire. J'aurais dû m'accrocher à cette envie et te laisser tranquille mais j'avais l'impression de voir la femme qu'il me fallait. Celle qui ne voulait pas s'attacher à un homme._

Ah ouais, il m'avait analysée sous toutes les coutures et, à aucun moment il ne faisait fausse route. Comment avait-il fait ? Étais-je devenu un livre ouvert ce soir-là ? Je me souviens avoir déblatérer des choses qui ne le regardaient pas et qui n'auraient pas dues sortir de ma tête mais je ne m'étais pas imaginée qu'il ferait de moi un portrait aussi parfait. Décidément, mon amant me surprenait de plus en plus.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas t'attacher à un homme et moi, je ne veux pas m'attacher à une femme. Tanya, la barman, est une exception. Je ne couchais qu'avec elle parce qu'elle était très douée en matière de sexe. Elle aurait pu me plaire si sa culture n'était pas inexistante et si elle ne faisait pas trop d'illusion en ce qui concernait notre relation._

Euh, avais-je le droit de lui dire que l'entendre parler de l'autre blondasse – même s'il la dénigrait – me déplaisait plus que nécessaire ? Arg., jalousie quand tu nous tiens …

 _\- Quand je t'ai dit que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, je ne mentais pas. Ce mariage nous permettra non seulement de gravir les échelons qui nous manquent pour mettre en avant notre entreprise respective mais, en ce qui me concerne, il me permettra d'arrêter de me pavaner avec une femme différente. Ainsi, mon image ne sera plus la même. Elle ne renverra plus le coureur de jupon que je suis._

J'ignorais ce que je devais penser de ses révélations. Je ne savais pas si je devais bien les prendre ou m'énerver au quart de tour. Bon, il avait pensé à lui en me demandant en mariage et je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Après tout, si j'avais accepté, j'avais aussi agis égoïstement étant donné qu'à la base, j'ignorais ses réelles intentions.

 _\- Et évidemment, même si tu dois sûrement penser le contraire, j'ai bien l'intention de t'être fidèle,_ me confia-t-il avec sérieux.

Je souris, touchée par ses mots. Il fallait bien le reconnaître … Je n'avais jamais été réellement inquiète concernant sa fidélité. Seule Victoria avait su remettre en question l'espace d'une conversation mais je n'y avais pas repensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui et nous n'en avions pas reparlé non plus.

 _\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi,_ répondis-je en le regardant avec envie. _Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu couches avec d'autres femmes et revenir me toucher juste après. Si ce mariage est pour toi, une occasion de redorer ton blason, pour moi, il me permet d'obtenir la fidélité et l'honnêteté d'un homme sans en être amoureuse,_ renchéris-je.

Et le fait que d'autres femmes puissent connaître l'orgasme avec lui me révulsait mais ça, je le gardais pour moi. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir jusqu'où ma possessivité pouvait aller.

 _\- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes,_ dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

 _\- Tu n'as pas un autre argument à sortir ?_ râlai-je.

Il sourit jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent, impatiente d'échanger plus qu'une simple caresse. Je souris lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Je gémis en passant mes bras sur sa nuque pour le sentir encore plus proche de moi. J'aimais ses baisers. Ils avaient quelque chose de différent. Ceux que j'avais échangés avec d'autres garçons n'avaient rien à voir avec les siens. Et puis sa langue, Dieu sa langue, il savait comment l'utiliser, LUI !

 _\- Depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai envie de te prendre sur cette balancelle._

Oups, ma petite culotte n'allait pas se remettre de sa déclaration. Arg., s'il savait à quel point je le voulais aussi, son arrogance se décuplerait !

 _\- C'est confortable mais trop instable, si tu veux mon avis._

Sa mâchoire se crispa et je compris que ma réponse venait de renforcer son désir pour moi. Son regard noir me confirmait ses pensées et je dus me tenir avec une corde transparente pour m'empêcher de dévorer sa bouche comme il se doit. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que nous n'étions pas seuls …

 _\- J'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel. Rejoins-moi ce soir, dès que tu en auras l'occasion._

Un long frisson me parcouru de la tête au pied rien qu'en m'imaginant lui et moi en train de nous retrouver dans une étreinte torride. Mais avant, je devais supporter Black et ses regards aguicheurs ainsi que les remarques de mes parents. Mon frère semblait avoir compris ma décision et je savais qu'il serait suffisamment mâture pour me laisser faire mon propre chemin.

 _\- Nous pouvons nous éclipser maintenant et revenir ici,_ proposai-je.

Je ne me sentais pas capable de retenir ma libido jusqu'à ce soir. Je la retenais prisonnière depuis qu'il était arrivé et là, elle se débattait rudement pour obtenir son dessert alors pourquoi attendre ? J'avais le droit de passer du bon temps avec lui avant de me confronter une nouvelle fois à la réalité. Il était là, autant que je profite de ses prouesses histoire de libérer ma frustration accumulée depuis que j'étais ici.

 _\- Attends-moi dans ta voiture,_ susurrai-je à son oreille.

J'étais tellement impatiente de le retrouver intimement que je ne lui laissais pas le choix de se rétracter. Je le vis déglutir et cueillir mes lèvres lorsque celles-ci se posèrent sur les siennes. Un court baiser qui en disait long sur ce que j'attendais de lui une fois que nous serons définitivement seuls. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse à ma famille pour nous permettre de nous éloigner alors pour ce fait, je me levai, ouvris la porte d'entrée pour les informer de notre escapade.

 _\- Je vais faire visiter Forks à Edward,_ les prévins-je.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas rester avec nous, Bella ?_

 _\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Forks est une petite ville. Nous serons de retour dans deux heures maximum._

Je m'insultais mentalement à l'instant même où j'imposais cette limite. Deux heures étaient définitivement trop court pour profiter du sexe avec mon fiancé. Cependant, il n'était pas question qu'ils se doutent de ce que nous allons faire bien qu'ils étaient autant adultes que moi et qu'ils savaient ce qu'un homme et une femme pouvaient faire ensemble. Mais peu importe, je n'allais pas leur dire ouvertement que j'allais coucher avec mon futur mari ! J'avais un minimum de pudeur.

 _\- Il faudra que tu m'aides à préparer le repas de Thanksgiving._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai là, maman._

J'embrassai les membres de ma famille sur la joue et filai rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait sagement dans sa voiture. Contrairement à moi, il avait loué une _Maserati_ pour l'occasion. Ma _Mercédès_ à côté, faisait pâle figure et nous ne risquerons pas de passer inaperçus avec une voiture comme celle-ci. Surtout à Forks.

 _\- Bella !_ s'écria ma mère avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la portière.

Je me tournai vers ma mère en souriant et attendis qu'elle enchaîne.

 _\- J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelques courses pour moi,_ m'informa-t-elle en me tendant une liste.

Je me figeai, déçue de devoir repousser une partie de jambes en l'air rien que pour faire les courses. Je soupirai silencieusement, m'emparai de la liste, embrassai ma mère sur la joue, ouvris la portière et m'installai sur les sièges en cuir. La main de mon amant ne tarda pas à trouver le chemin de ma cuisse, rallumant le feu qui s'était atténué lorsque j'étais allée annoncer à ma famille que nous partions faire un tour.

 _\- Notre plan cul est annulé. Ma mère m'a demandée d'aller faire les courses._

Je sentis sa main se figer, m'arrachant un sourire. J'avais la preuve que cet imprévu ne lui plaisait pas non plus. J'aimais rendre service à ma mère sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller faire les courses. Surtout que la seule supérette du coin était fréquentée par tous les habitants de Forks. En clair, nous n'allions pas passer inaperçus.

 _\- Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps,_ assurai-je après avoir pris en compte la liste des courses.

 _\- Impatiente ?_ dit-il en sourcillant.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, je serais déjà à quatre pattes sur la banquette arrière en train de subir les assauts terriblement délicieux de mon amant. Sauf que nous étions encore à ce fichu feu rouge qui refusait de passer au vert. Il était l'unique de cette ville et pourtant, il était encore plus emmerdant que ceux des grandes villes.

La frustration d'Edward eu raison de lui puisqu'il passa sa main sur ma cuisse pour la caresser avant de la plaquer contre mon intimité seulement protégée par mon sous-vêtement et mon collant noir. J'hoquetai en écartant les cuisses pour le laisser l'opportunité de continuer sa délicieuse torture. _Merde_ , ce n'était pas de cette manière que j'allais pouvoir me retenir de m'installer à califourchon sur lui pour profiter des bienséances du sexe avec lui …

 _\- L'avantage de ce feu rouge est que nous pouvons nous occuper avec originalité,_ dit-il en trouant mon collant avec ses doigts.

Dommage, je l'aimais bien celui-là …

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, totalement éprise par le désir que ses doigts provoquaient chez moi. C'était fou les sensations qu'il était capable de m'offrir et pourtant, je n'étais pas dans une position très confortable. Je pouvais parfaitement le repousser et l'inciter à attendre jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'hôtel mais non, il était impossible pour moi de mettre fin à tant de plaisir.

 _Putain_ , j'avais l'impression que nous n'avions pas couchés ensemble depuis des semaines alors que nous ne nous étions quittés il y n'a à peine deux jours !

Il faufila son index à l'intérieur de mon collant de façon à agrandir le trou pour lui permettre d'accéder à ma féminité plus facilement. Et enfin, il réussit à écarter ma culotte sur le côté pour me toucher mon intimement, me poussant à me cambrer alors qu'il ne faisait que frôler ma peau, rien d'autre.

 _\- Toujours aussi douce,_ susurra-t-il à mon oreille alors que je n'étais que gémissement.

Je mordillai fortement ma lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement de sortir lorsque deux doigts entrèrent en moi. Il n'attendit pas que je m'habitue à son intrusion pour commencer ses longs et doux vas-et-viens. Ses dents vinrent prendre mon lobe en otage pour me procurer davantage de plaisir. Et il continua ainsi jusqu'à m'offrir mon premier orgasme de la journée. Je sentis à peine les lèvres d'Edward se déposer sur mon front puis appuya sur l'accélérateur, direction la supérette.

Il m'avait littéralement achevée avant même que nous n'ayons commencés et tenter de retrouver ses esprits était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Résultat, je ne prononçais pas un seul mot durant tout le trajet, ressentant une légère rancune pour avoir profité de l'occasion de me dominer.

 _\- Cette ville est ridiculement petite,_ dit-il en se garant sur le parking.

 _\- Si tu la compares avec New York, tu risques de trouver un nombre incalculable de défauts … A commencer par l'ennui et toute cette verdure déprimante,_ répondis-je calmement.

 _\- J'aurais plutôt dit ces habitants qui scrutent ma voiture comme s'ils n'en avaient jamais vu de toute leur vie._

 _\- Comprends-les … Ils ont l'habitude de se déplacer en pick-up._

Forks était ma ville d'enfance et je devrais avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attachement mais non, je n'y arrivais pas et c'était pire depuis que j'avais découvert le bonheur d'être citadine.

En sortant de la voiture, j'avais l'impression que mon orgasme se lisait sur mon visage. Gênée, je rougis violemment, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Arg., rougeurs de malheur ! Parfois, il arrivait que ma timidité refasse surface à n'importe quel moment de la journée ...

Edward profita de cet instant pour nous afficher publiquement en passant son bras dans mon dos, me rapprochant de lui au passage. Je souris face à cette initiative bien que je mourrais d'envie d'envoyer paître tous ces gens qui nous regardaient comme si nous étions des extraterrestres. Pfft, pathétique.

 _\- Heureusement qu'à New York, personne ne nous regarde comme s'ils voyaient un homme et une femme enlacés pour la première fois sinon, il y a longtemps que je serais parti._

 _\- C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je me suis barrée de cet endroit, vois-tu._

Il ne répondit rien mais me sourit avant de nous entraîner à l'intérieur de la supérette bondée, comme par hasard. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que dès que je remettais les pieds dans cette ville, le mauvais karma s'acharnait sur moi. Bon, le fait qu'Edward soit là n'était pas un handicap, loin de là. Au moins, il participait activement à notre plan.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je haïrais autant Forks. Toutes les petites villes avaient des habitants qui se ressemblaient. Chacun voulait connaître la vie de l'autre et la jugeait sans se préoccuper de leurs problèmes en priorité. Cependant, je n'irais pas dire que dans les pavillons new yorkais, il n'y avait pas ce genre de comportement. Vivre dans un quartier résidentiel était autant emmerdant que de vivre dans cette bourgade.

Nous déambulâmes dans le magasin une heure complète car en plus des courses de maman, Edward avait souhaité en profiter pour acheter quelques bricoles. Inutile de préciser qu'au moins cinq boîtes – je me suis arrêtée de les compter – de préservatifs faisaient parties de ses achats. J'avais ris en le voyant remplir son stock mais n'en restait pas moins gênée. Autant je pouvais parler de sexe ouvertement avec Victoria ou bien avec lui, autant ma pudeur refaisait surface lorsque je me trouvais à terrain découvert.

 _\- Isabella ?_ m'appela la caissière.

 _Merde_ , c'est qui elle ? Son visage ne m'était pas inconnu et pourtant, impossible de mettre un nom dessus. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux en amandes ainsi que son teint pâle me rappelaient vaguement une personne de mon enfance mais j'étais en regret de confirmer que j'avais oublié son identité.

 _\- Tu m'as oubliée ?_ devina-t-elle.

Il fallait que je me comporte de la même manière qu'avec le vieux couple que j'avais rencontré au gala et pour lequel j'avais programmé un rendez-vous pour leurs prochaines vacances. Un petit coup d'œil vers son badge et le tour était joué !

 _\- Hum, non je ne t'ai oubliée, Bree,_ assurai-je.

 _\- Tu vas bien depuis tout ce temps ? J'ai entendu que tu étais partie vivre à New York …_

Je souris amicalement tandis qu'Edward entreposait nos futurs achats sur le tapis. Je l'ignorai lorsqu'il me regarda en posant les boîtes de préservatifs, ne souhaitant pas réanimer ma gêne. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il voit à quel point cette situation me rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

 _\- Ouais, j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Et toi, que deviens-tu ?_

 _\- Oh, comme tu peux voir, je suis caissière pour subvenir aux besoins de mon fils._

Bree Tanner, jeune femme qui pouvait paraître gentille de face alors qu'en réalité, elle était la pire des vipères. Même Jessica était nettement plus sympa à côté d'elle. Et, rien qu'à cause de son hypocrisie, le fait que sa vie soit merdique ne me faisait rien. Seul son fils me faisait de la peine. Cet enfant n'était en rien coupable de ce que sa mère a bien pu faire dans le passé.

 _\- C'est ton petit-ami ?_

 _\- Fiancé,_ la corrigea Edward.

Elle écarquilla des yeux et ne se gêna pas pour le regarder de la tête au pied. J'avais même l'impression qu'elle bavait devant mon amant, m'agaçant plus que de raison. Non mais, elle ne pouvait pas éloigner ses yeux de biches de mon fiancé ?! Je n'ai pas l'impression que ses parents lui ont appris la véritable notion du mot « respect ». Mais s'il le fallait, je le ferais volontiers … A ma manière, bien entendu.

 _\- Et tu t'appelles ?_

 _\- Edward,_ crachai-je en la regardant froidement.

Elle sursauta presque et me regarda stupéfaite. Je crus même la voir se tasser sur sa chaise mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Si seulement j'avais la capacité de la gifler sans bouger le petit doigt. J'en abuserais à coup sûr !

 _\- Tu vas te marier ? Quand ? Où ?_

 _\- La date n'est pas encore fixée mais ça ne saurait tarder. Mais, Bree, évite de te faire de faux espoirs car tu ne seras pas inviter. Les hypocrites dans ton genre ne m'intéressent pas._

Edward rit de ma réplique tandis que Bree se crispa de colère. Tiens, avais-je réveillé le démon qu'était en réalité cette fille ? Elle se retenait, je le voyais. Néanmoins, son visage était tellement rouge que je ne serais pas surprise de la voir exploser dans les secondes qui suivent. Avant, j'aurais pris peur d'elle. Aujourd'hui, je me délectais de l'avoir foutue en rogne et ce, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Mon amant paya nos achats avant même que la caissière n'ait pu se défendre. Nous prîmes chacun un sac et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Mais, évidemment, Bree s'était réveillée à l'instant même où nous franchîmes la porte.

 _\- Peut-être que si je disais qui était la petite Bella Swan, ton fiancé te verra sous un autre jour !_ s'écria-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que me disait mon professeur de yoga pour me détendre déjà ? Ah oui, expirer et inspirer fortement. Surtout ne pas répondre à ses pulsions mais _putain_ , que c'était dur de ne pas retourner dans cette supérette pour lui _foutre_ une raclée !

Pour qui se prenait-elle de dire ouvertement quelle genre de fille j'étais dans le passé ? Cet argument lui avait permis de se défendre et certes, il n'était pas fameux mais il avait réussi à atteindre l'adolescente que j'étais. Et j'étais prête à parier qu'Edward avait tout entendu.

Cependant, si le fait qu'il sache ceci m'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose, je préférais qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé avant mon départ à New York. Il n'avait clairement pas besoin de connaître la pathétique Bella Swan. La femme que j'étais aujourd'hui devrait lui suffire et je ne cèderai pas même s'il est amené à insister pour en apprendre plus sur ma vie.

J'étais terriblement tendue et je n'étais pas contre les caresses magiques de mon amant pour me détendre. Un peu de sexe ne faisait jamais de mal. Enfin, pour moi c'était le cas. Lui, en revanche, semblait complètement ailleurs lorsqu'il entra dans la voiture. Je n'allais donc pas pouvoir profiter des bienséances du sexe avec Edward ? Je n'allais tout de même pas m'adonner à un plaisir solitaire, si ?

Je soupirai lourdement et regardai à travers la fenêtre, déçue de ne pas finir cette journée par un voire, plusieurs orgasmes avant de retrouver Black …

Hum, et si je mettais mes talents de séductrice à profit ? En voilà une très bonne idée ! Il avait su jouer avec moi tout à l'heure, c'était à mon tour de lui montrer que je n'étais pas seulement celle qui subissait ses attaques.

Edward s'arrêta au feu rouge, me donnant l'occasion de mettre mon plan à exécution. Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse et la fit remonter jusqu'à sa virilité qui se réveilla la seconde qui suivit ma caresse. Je l'entendis soupirer fortement et vis ses mains se crisper autour du volant. Fière de mon effet, je me penchai à son oreille et lui susurrai-je :

 _\- Ma vengeance te plaît ?_ lui demandai-je avant de mordre son lobe.

Je continuai de le taquiner, amplifiant ma poigne autour de sa virilité. Il grogna à plusieurs reprise puis, sans que je m'y attende, appuya sur l'accélérateur, grillant le feu rouge au passage, direction sa chambre d'hôtel. L'idée me plût beaucoup même si je devais reconnaître que sa réaction mettait un point d'honneur à sa dominance. Arg., il était plus fort que moi à ce jeu-là.

Je m'installai plus confortablement contre le siège, arrêtant tout contact avec lui. Je souris en voyant l'arrogance se lire sur son visage. Je n'allais certainement pas lui montrer qu'il m'avait eue, encore une fois.

 _\- Tu devrais rouler plus doucement. Je ne voudrais pas que les flics ou pire, mon père, nous arrête pour excès de vitesse,_ dis-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça car nous sommes arrivés,_ répondit-il en se garant comme une furie sur le parking du Forks Motel.

Wow, j'ignorais que ça donnait ça lorsqu'il était frustré … Hum, intéressant …

 _\- Maintenant, ma belle, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout,_ me prévint-il avant de sortir de la voiture.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, sortis de la voiture tandis qu'il la verrouilla. Il me conduisit jusque dans sa chambre sans adresser un mot au vieil homme barbu de l'accueil. Il était tellement pressé à me faire sienne qu'il en oubliait même d'être poli. Mais passons, ce n'était pas important.

Sa chambre était chaleureuse, spacieuse et étonnamment fonctionnelle pour un motel de ce type. Il y avait même une cuisine séparée. Quant au lit, je n'irais pas dire qu'il était un king size mais il était suffisamment grand pour faire ce que nous allons faire. Non, je ne suis pas dévergondée.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'admirer la pièce quelques minutes de plus que la tête d'Edward était déjà plongée dans mon cou. Impossible de résister surtout avec ses dents et sa langue qui s'amusaient à torturer cet endroit sensible qu'il avait découvert depuis que nous avions commencé nos activités communes. Même moi, j'ignorais qu'être embrassée derrière l'oreille était aussi jouissif.

Je fus prisonnière de ses bras pendant deux longues heures. Il m'avait fait montée aux rideaux avec une telle force que j'étais certaine de ne jamais pouvoir m'en remettre. Encore une raison de plus de garder Edward en tant qu'amant.

Maintenant, j'étais littéralement en retard pour aider ma mère à cuisiner. Edward s'était proposé de me ramener à la maison étant donné que nous étions partis ensemble. Cependant, il devait repartir pour New York et rejoindre sa famille pour Thanksgiving. J'étais déçue de ne pas profiter de sa présence encore quelques heures ainsi que de son soutient lorsque j'affronterai les commentaires de ma famille. Et c'était sans compter sur Black …

J'étais en train de me rhabiller, regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une tenue de rechange. Mes collants étaient troués par les doigts trop curieux d'Edward mais heureusement, cela n'était pas visible grâce à ma robe. J'avais réussi à empêcher mon amant de s'acharner sur mon pauvre vêtement. Il faisait froid à Forks pour que je puisse me trimballer les jambes nues.

Edward se gara devant ma maison dans un silence religieux. Je soupirai à plusieurs reprises, totalement dépitée. J'étais heureuse de passer Thanksgiving avec ma famille mais si seulement cela pouvait se faire uniquement avec elle et pas avec des gens que je ne supportais pas ... Je ne les voyais que très rarement et même si je ne faisais pas énormément d'efforts de mon côté, quand je venais ici, quoi de plus normal que de vouloir passer du temps avec les miens ?

 _\- A quelle heure est ton avion ?_ demandai-je dans le vague.

 _\- Dans moins d'une heure._

 _\- Bon,_ dis-je en me tournant vers lui, _c'était sympa de se revoir de cette manière. Je te souhaite un joyeux Thanksgiving._

Je souris sincèrement, embrassai sa joue et sortis de la voiture sans attendre qu'il me réponde. J'ignorais ce qu'il pensait de mon comportement mais je m'en foutais. Une partie de moi et je ne savais pas pourquoi, désirait le rejeter et l'éloigner un maximum de moi. Mais, tout le monde savait que ce mariage, autant voulu par lui que par moi, ne pourrait pas me permettre de dresser cette barrière que je tentais de remettre entre nous.

J'ignorais ce que cet homme me faisait ... c'était presque flippant ... Je ne voulais pas m'attacher mais il semblerait que nos parties de jambes en l'air ainsi que sa visite surprise ne me laissaient pas insensible. Inutile de préciser que cela m'agaçait. Il n'était pas question que je replonge aveuglément. Edward aura mon corps mais pas mon cœur.

Une conversation avec Victoria s'imposait.

J'entrai dans la maison un peu nostalgique, retirai mon manteau, l'accrochai au porte-manteau légèrement penché et me dirigeai vers ma famille qui regardait tranquillement la télévision. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Pas de Jacob ni d'autres personnes venues perturber l'ambiance familiale. L'envie de me changer se fit rapidement oubliée, remplacée par celle de me retrouver avec les miens.

Je m'assis à côté de mon frère qui me regarda avec inquiétude. Je lui souris pour le rassurer même si j'étais persuadée qu'il ne me croyait pas une seconde. Non seulement nous étions jumeaux mais en plus de cela, nous étions très fusionnels. Quand l'un n'allait pas bien, l'autre le ressentait inévitablement.

 _\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire …_ dis-je timidement.

Six paires d'yeux me fixèrent permettant à Charlie de mettre en pause le film qu'ils regardaient. Je me sentis gênée d'avoir autant d'attention d'un coup bien que j'en étais la principale fautive.

 _\- Tu as renoncé à ce mariage ridicule ?_ me demanda ma mère.

 _\- Tu reviens vivre ici ?_ s'extasia mon père.

 _\- Tu es enceinte, c'est pour cela que tu vas te marier avec ce gosse de riche ? Nom de Dieu, Bella, tu nous l'aurais dit si tu étais enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Eh ! Mais vous délirez complètement ! Je ne suis pas enceinte. Enfin, c'est ridicule. Et non papa, je compte bien rester à New York. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon entreprise sur un coup de tête. Il en va de même que mon mariage avec Edward et je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez de l'appeler « gosse de riche » !_ m'emportai-je.

Mes parents me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Mon père, touché que je ne revienne pas à la maison et ma mère, qui ne semblait pas me croire à propos d'une probable grossesse.

Non mais, moi, enceinte ? Franchement, elle s'était entendue parler ? J'avais pris la décision de ne pas avoir d'enfant car je ne me sentais pas apte à en prendre soin. Quitte à ne pas le rendre malheureux, je préférais prendre cette décision plutôt que d'en avoir un. La maternité n'était pas faite pour moi, point.

La seule personne qui resta calme était mon frère. Il attendait simplement que je fasse part de mes envies. Je pouvais reprocher beaucoup de choses à Emmett comme son manque de tact, de discrétion ou encore, son côté enfantin. Mais il y a bien une qualité qui faisait de lui un frère et un ami génial : sa patience.

Il n'était pas ce genre de personne à nous forcer à cracher le morceau. Il restait silencieux et attendait le bon moment. Il avait déjà dû le faire avec moi et Dieu seul sait que je l'aurais envoyé sur les roses s'il avait osé me harceler pour me faire avouer. J'avais un grand-frère génial.

 _\- J'aimerais que l'on fête Thanksgiving rien que nous quatre._

 _\- Nous quatre ? Mais enfin Bella, les Black ont toujours fait partis de Thanksgiving. Nous ne pouvons pas annuler au dernier moment !_ s'offusqua ma mère.

 _\- Je le sais maman mais les Black peuvent très bien le faire entre eux comme je souhaiterais qu'on le fasse entre nous. C'est une fête familiale._

 _\- Je trouve que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée,_ répliqua Emmett en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Papa ?_ demandai-je.

Il regarda mon frère et moi, réfléchissant à ma proposition avant de hocher la tête positivement. Ma mère quant à elle, semblait être contre. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Elle attendait les fêtes tel que Thanksgiving ou Noël avec impatience et préparait tout ceci avec beaucoup d'avance et de concentration. Elle adorait inviter des amis et même si ces derniers étaient malhonnêtes envers elle. Je savais que Forks était sa ville d'adoption et que, même si elle s'y plaisait vraiment, les habitants eux, ne l'avaient jamais acceptée.

 _\- Maman, ce que je veux c'est être avec ma famille et non avec les Black qui n'en font clairement pas partis. Ne me regarde pas ainsi parce que tu sais que c'est vrai. Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour dire cela mais, je me dois de préciser que vous me manquez beaucoup._

 _\- Tu nous manques aussi, Bella,_ déclara-t-elle, touchée. _Mais ..._

 _\- Mais quoi, maman ?_

 _\- Tu ne les aimes vraiment pas, hein ?_ me demanda-t-elle, touchée par ma déclaration.

 _\- Billy et sa femme son sympa mais franchement, maman, il faut que tu oublies qu'entre Jacob et moi il y aura quelque chose parce que tes rêves ne se réaliseront jamais._

Elle soupira en secouant la tête de droite à gauche tandis que je priai intérieurement pour qu'elle me dise qu'elle me foutra la paix avec l'indien. Cela m'enlèvera une épine du pied.

 _\- D'accord,_ soupira-t-elle. _Je t'embêterai plus avec Jacob même s'il est le garçon idéal pour toi, je ne te forcerai plus à lui accorder ton attention._

 _\- Tu es d'accord, vraiment ?_

Elle opina en souriant. Heureuse, je me levai et la pris dans mes bras. Je me retins de pleurer mais n'en fus pas moins touchée par notre étreinte. Son éloignement m'avait fait beaucoup de mal. J'espérais sincèrement que je réussirais à faire renaître notre complicité même en vivant à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle. J'embrassai sa joue puis retournai à ma place.

 _\- Bon, je vais prévenir Billy,_ dit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil.

 _\- Merci petite sœur, je n'aurais pas à supporter d'être avec l'autre demeuré une soirée de plus,_ me chuchota mon jumeau en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

J'explosai de rire alors que j'étais en train de boire une gorgée de vin blanc, crachant une partie de ma boisson sur mes vêtements. Au point où ils en étaient, je pouvais tout me permettre. Mon frère avait toujours le mot pour me faire rire. J'embrassai sa joue, heureuse qu'il ne soit plus en colère à cause de mon mariage à venir.

Ma mère revint et nous indiqua que les Black étaient déçus de ne pas venir mais qu'ils comprenaient notre envie de rester entre nous. Maintenant, notre soirée en famille pouvait commencer. Et, puisque plus aucun invité n'était attendu, Renée décida de reporter la préparation du repas au lendemain. Tant mieux car ce soir, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de cuisiner et pourtant, j'adorais ça.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Isabella tient à s'éloigner d'Edward malgré leur accord mais pour quelle raison ? A votre avis, que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre ?

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **72 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **200** **reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	9. Chapitre Sept

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le peaufiner et c'est pour cela qu'une semaine est nécessaire pour que je juge ce chapitre parfait pour être publié. Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre présence. Je suis touchée à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.

J'ai comme l'impression que beaucoup de lecteurs n'ont pas eu l'alerte du nouveau chapitre et je constate que moi non plus (ouais, je reçois aussi mes propres alertes). Une lectrice m'a fait part de ce problème et je pense que c'est dû à Fanfiction. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas pour ce chapitre.

.

..

...

Merci aux abonnés et aux anonymes : _canada02 ; Soundmousse ; jessica2802 ; lolotte94 ; Luciole26 ;_ _donatellobridou ;_ _Momo 6 ; ccile_ **&** _Mallliiiia_ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Merci aux followers : _Math'L ; peyton36 ; ninibella_ **& **_eclipse-feline_ : vos avis me sont aussi très précieux **:3**

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEPT**

Thanksgiving avait été épuisant ! La nourriture avait été exquise, mais passer la journée à manger m'avait donnée envie de dormir des journées entières. Mais ce qui avait été parfait, était de pouvoir le fêter avec ma famille et uniquement ma famille.

J'ignorais ce que pensaient les Black de l'annulation au dernier moment, mais franchement, je m'en foutais royalement. Il fallait qu'ils apprennent à nous _foutre_ la paix. Je n'étais pas insociable. Je n'aimais pas être envahie, tout simplement.

Maintenant que nous avions finis de manger et tout ranger – sans l'aide des deux hommes de la maison, évidemment – nous profitions de la fin de journée pour regarder _Alice's Restaurant_ de Arthur Penn, un film très ancien, mais que ma mère adorait et chaque année, nous n'échappions pas à cette tradition. La seule différence était que les Black étaient absents. Et, étrangement, Emmett ne passait pas toute l'heure que dura le film à analyser tous les faux raccords présents.

 _-_ _C'était une bonne idée ce Thanksgiving en famille,_ Bella, me confia mon père tandis que je m'étirais comme un bébé.

Je souris, touchée, mais ne répondis rien. Je n'étais pas très douée pour exposer mes sentiments. Il fut un temps où j'avais réussi à franchir ce cap, pour un homme ... mais maintenant, j'évitais de le faire. Je prenais ceci comme une marque de faiblesse et je détestais me dévoiler entièrement. Je ne referais plus jamais la même erreur. Je me protégeais, en quelque sorte…

J'eus une pensée pour Edward. Pourquoi me marier avec lui alors que je ne voulais plus ce genre de relation ? Je faisais tout le contraire des promesses que je m'étais faite. Je savais que ce mariage serait avantageux autant pour l'un que pour l'autre et si j'avais accepté, ce n'était pas pour rien. Cependant, coucher avec lui n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire si je souhaitais n'avoir aucune attache… Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour stopper tout ça sans pour autant mettre un terme à notre accord.

 _\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses, ma chérie ?_ me demanda ma mère en me regardant.

Je sursautai et souris pour masquer mon trouble. Malheureusement pour moi, ma mère attendait bien plus qu'un sourire comme réponse. Et mon père et mon frère semblaient eux aussi, prêts à écouter ce qui me tracassait. Il fallait que je trouve le meilleur mensonge du monde pour ne pas leur révéler mon secret. Certes, Emmett était au courant, mais il sera le seul à avoir ce privilège.

 _\- Je pensais à …_

Je me stoppai dans ma phrase à la recherche d'une excuse valable avant que celle-ci ne vienne me frapper en plein visage. Et évidemment, il fallait que j'en parle à la personne concernée. J'espérais simplement qu'il allait accepter… Il aimait tellement vivre à Seattle et à Forks que je craignais un refus de sa part mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien… J'en savais quelque chose !

 _\- Emmett, j'ai quelque chose à te demander…_

 _-_ _Je t'écoute,_ répondit-il, méfiant.

 _\- Tu te plais toujours autant à ton travail ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas le meilleur travail du monde, mais je m'y plais, pourquoi ?_

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, m'avançai sur le bord du canapé et regardai mon frère dans les yeux. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il comprenne ma demande dans mon regard et, même si c'était le cas, il décida de ne pas faire attention à mon message, m'entraînant à faire part de ma proposition oralement.

 _\- J'ai une proposition à te faire…_

Il arqua un sourcil, attendant patiemment que j'aille au but. Très bien, s'il insistait…

 _\- Je suis actuellement en train de réorganiser le rôle de chacun de mes employés et parmi les postes à pourvoir, il y en a un que j'aimerais que tu occupes._

 _\- Lequel ?_

 _\- Directeur adjoint._

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de ma proposition. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que je lui offre la seconde place la plus importante, mais pourtant, c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je savais ce que je faisais.

 _\- Je sais que ma proposition te surprend et ce n'est certainement pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Je sais aussi que quitter Seattle et Forks, villes que tu aimes beaucoup, ne me permettront pas d'avoir une réponse positive de ta part mais si j'en parle à toi, c'est justement parce que je sais aussi que seul mon frère pourra occuper ce poste mieux que quiconque._

Il ne répondit rien, bu plusieurs gorgées de sa bière, tentant de digérer ma proposition. S'il refusait, il me faudrait un moment avant de trouver la personne idéale pour ce poste. Je lui faisais confiance. Je savais que je pouvais laisser mon entreprise entre ses mains le temps d'un voyage d'affaires ou lorsque je serais absente sans m'inquiéter. Il était mon frère. Jamais il ne me trahirait.

 _\- Je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de mes vacances pour y réfléchir. J'ai besoin de le savoir rapidement pour refaire l'organisation avant de retourner à New-York._

 _\- Tu repars quand ?_

 _\- Dans deux semaines ici._

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Je profitais de ce silence pour regarder mes parents qui semblaient déçus de notre conversation. Ah _merde_ , j'aurais dû penser que ma proposition d'emmener Emmett avec moi ne risquerait pas de leur plaire…

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu si égoïste, Bella ?_ me demanda ma mère.

 _\- Égoïste ? Je ne suis pas égoïste, maman…_ répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Tu ne vois donc rien ? Tu pars à New-York avec pour seule explication : "je souhaite vivre ailleurs maman". Tu nous laisses seuls et tu viens nous voir que lorsque l'envie te prend. Et, maintenant, tu demandes à Emmett de te suivre ? Il est heureux ici, avec nous, contrairement à toi ! Ton égoïsme me pousse à avoir honte de toi !_

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, mais contenais facilement mes larmes. L'espoir de pouvoir retrouver une complicité avec ma mère venait de se réduire à néant. Ses remarques faisaient terriblement mal, mais je ne le montrais pas. Il est vrai que si elle savait, elle ne me sortirait pas ces horreurs en pleine figure, mais trop tard, le mal était fait…

 _\- Ta mère a raison, Isabella._

Je regardai ma tasse de chocolat chaud que je tenais dans les mains, réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais dire, mais à part me comporter comme une garce et sortir des paroles blessantes, la seule alternative qui me vint en tête fut de partir. Rester ici ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

Sans un mot, je bus ma tasse de chocolat, la posai sans délicatesse sur la table basse et me levai pour préparer mes bagages. J'envoyai un rapide texto à Victoria, m'excusant de ne pas pouvoir la ramener à Seattle, mais n'informai pas Edward de mon retour prématuré. Je n'allais pas l'emmerder alors qu'il était avec sa famille.

« _Oh merde, tu t'es disputée avec ta famille ?_ _Appelle-moi dès que tu es rentrée si tu as besoin de parler. Prends soin de toi, Isa ! Je t'embrasse._ »

Je reposai mon téléphone sur mon lit et commençai à remplir ma valise. J'avais apporté beaucoup d'affaire étant donné qu'à la base, j'étais censée rester ici deux semaines, mais deux jours. Mais soit, il ne fallait pas que je perde de temps.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ intervint mon frère.

Je l'ignorai et fermai ma valise. Je tentai de ne pas pleurer et d'habitude, j'y arrivais toujours, mais à cet instant, la blessure était tellement profonde que cette tâche s'avérait être plus compliquée.

 _\- Tu vas partir ?_

 _\- Ça se voit non ?_ lui répondis-je en enfilant ma veste.

Je regardai mon frère qui lui, était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés contre son torse et les yeux rivés sur moi. J'évitai son regard, ne désirant pas qu'il lise à travers moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était le seul à savoir… Le seul qui connaissait chacune des raisons qui m'ont poussée à partir d'ici …

 _\- Tu devrais leur dire._

 _\- Arrête de m'emmerder avec ça ! Je ne leur dirais rien et je vais partir d'ici. Qu'ils continuent de croire que je suis égoïste et que je leur fais honte. Je préfère être loin d'ici plutôt que d'entendre ce genre d'insulte une fois de plus !_

Il soupira violemment, mais ne dit rien pour autant. Je sentais son regard sur moi pendant que je m'occupai de réserver un billet d'avion sur ma tablette. Super, le dernier vol était dans deux heures. Il n'était pas question que je reste ici une minute de plus.

Je pouvais donner l'impression de me comporter comme une enfant, mais en ces lieux, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je mourrais d'envie de crier toute ma rancune et ma douleur, mais je me le permettrai seulement lorsque je serais rentrée chez moi, seule.

 _\- Tu as l'intention de rester là, à m'observer ou vas-tu me laisser passer ?_ clamai-je en voyant mon frère qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

 _\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

 _\- Je m'en fiche. Je veux rentrer chez moi et me plonger dans le travail pour oublier cette soirée merdique._

Je sortis de la chambre et ne pris pas la peine de fermer la porte. Je dévalai les escaliers en portant ma valise. Elle était lourde, mais n'ayant pas envie de perdre mon temps, je faisais cet effort-là. Je filai à l'extérieur sans un regard à mes parents. J'entrai dans la voiture et filai à l'aéroport de Seattle.

Le voyage avait été long et terriblement éprouvant. Je n'avais rien mangé et avait tout donné au petit garçon assis à mes côtés. Ce dernier se réjouissait de pouvoir manger plus au grand damne de ses parents. J'avais dormis un peu, me permettant d'avoir l'impression d'être arrivée à New-York rapidement.

Je respirai de bien-être en sortant de l'aéroport avec ma voiture. J'aimais être ici, dans La Grosse Pomme malgré tous ces bouchons, la délinquance et la pollution. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Cette ville, c'était chez moi et personne ne pourra me faire penser le contraire. Je me sentais libre d'évoluer sans que l'on me dise quoi faire.

Je rentrai chez moi, poussai ma valise dans un coin de l'entrée, quittai mes chaussures et filai dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires, prendre une douche et enfiler un pyjama digne de ce nom. J'aurais pu m'offrir les bienséances d'une glace aux noix pécan caramel, mais je n'en avais pas alors j'allais me contenter de commander un chinois, histoire de m'occuper l'esprit.

« _Je suis arrivée à New-York._ » , envoyai-je à Emmett et à Victoria avant de jeter mon téléphone sur mon lit.

La chemise d'Edward – que j'avais réussi à lui fourrer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte – et un jogging large enfilé, je m'assis comme un ours sur mon canapé en cuir blanc. J'attrapai le fixe et commandai mon repas auprès du meilleur restaurant chinois de la ville puis, une fois fait, je repensai à cette journée.

Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé… Je m'étais levée assez tôt pour aider ma mère à préparer le dîner. Nous avions mis la musique et nous avions chanté à tue-tête tandis que Charlie et Emmett regardaient un match de baseball. La bonne ambiance était là et le dîner s'était passé dans la bonne humeur et les blagues vaseuses de mon frère avaient été au rendez-vous. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une simple proposition entraînerait mon départ.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû partir et rester à la maison, mais j'avais préféré fuir plutôt que de leur dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je n'étais plus comme ça. Me livrer ainsi n'était pas dans ma nature. Je préférais garder ma souffrance pour moi et fermer les yeux sur ce genre de détail. C'était mieux ainsi.

Ma mère avait été très dure dans ses mots et mon père s'était rangé de son côté. Seul mon frère était resté neutre, mais que pensait-il réellement ? Il m'avait demandé de rester, ce que je n'avais pas fait. Mais, en-dehors de cette proposition, pensait-il lui aussi, que j'étais égoïste ? Je ne voyais pas où était le mal de vouloir vivre sa vie… De vouloir se protéger ...

Je savais que je n'étais pas la fille exemplaire que ma mère avait toujours rêvée que je sois, mais je n'étais pas un monstre pour autant… Elle m'avait souvent fait la remarque que je ne faisais pas d'efforts pour avoir des amis ainsi qu'un petit-ami et que je sortais très peu. Je préférais utiliser mes heures en trop pour travailler et économiser pour me permettre de vivre mon rêve. Mais ça, elle ne le comprendrait jamais…

Je soupirai lourdement en zappant les chaînes de la télévision. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait me remonter le moral. Rien, hormis une personne et ce n'était pas pour du sexe que j'avais besoin de le voir. Lui parler pourrait me permettre d'oublier cette journée désastreuse. M'enfin, valait mieux que je le laisse tranquille.

Je me levai lorsque le livreur sonna à mon interphone. Je lui autorisai l'accès à l'immeuble et l'attendis sur le palier. Je payai la facture et m'emparai de mon repas.

La soirée se passa ainsi. Morne et terriblement ennuyante. Je n'avais pas pleuré… Je n'avais pas pleuré… Je m'étais endormie sur le canapé devant _Pirates des Caraïbes_ et avais retrouvé mon lit quelques heures plus tard. La nuit fut agitée et c'est seulement en me réveillant que je me bénis d'avoir posé des vacances. Être un zombie au travail n'était pas dans mes cordes.

Bien décidée à ne pas me morfondre des jours entiers, je me levai du lit, me lavai, m'habillai d'une jupe crayon grise et d'un chemisier blanc, enfilai mes escarpins bleues vernis de chez _Christian Louboutin_ et me passai un rapide coup de brosse dans mes cheveux. Mes _Ray-Ban_ sur le nez, j'étais enfin prête pour me rendre chez mon amant et lui parler sérieusement. Il fallait que je lui fasse part de mes envies concernant nos fiançailles et notre mariage.

Je connaissais l'adresse d'Edward par cœur puisque je me rendais souvent chez lui pour nos parties de jambes en l'air. En revanche, je ne lui permettais jamais de rentrer chez moi. Je savais que je prenais le risque qu'un jour, il me reproche de ne pas faire d'efforts de mon côté, mais pour moi, montrer où je vivais serait dévoiler ce que je suis réellement. Et ça, je n'étais pas encore prête. Edward et moi, nous ne nous connaissions que depuis une semaine !

 _\- Isabella ?_ dit-il en ouvrant la porte. _J'ignorais que tu étais rentrée._

 _\- Ouais, j'allais te tenir au courant, mais comme j'avais besoin de te parler concernant notre mariage, autant que tu le sois maintenant._

Il plissa les yeux et ne se gêna pas pour me détailler du regard de la tête au pied. Je laissai apprécier la vue puis me raclai la gorge lorsque cela devint trop long.

 _\- Toujours aussi exquise, Isabella._

Mon Dieu, achevez-moi !

 _\- Je ne suis pas ici pour ça, Edward._

 _\- J'avais compris, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le bon moment._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

Il haussa les épaules et me laissa entrer sans prendre la peine de m'expliquer plus en détails. Le connaissant, il m'avait dit ceci pour me taquiner. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser la question que j'avais déjà obtenu la réponse. Je me figeai instantanément en voyant toute la famille d'Edward attablée.

Et _merde_ , il ne manquait plus que ça !

Je fusillai Edward du regard qui lui, souriait avec son habituelle arrogance. Je me retenais de m'en prendre à lui devant papa et maman Cullen, mais l'envie était très forte. Et si je le giflais ? Juste une fois ?

 _-_ _Papa, maman, je vous présente Isabella, ma fiancée,_ s'exclama-t-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

Ce n'était vraiment pas ma veine de me retrouver ici. J'aurais préféré qu'il me renvoie chez moi plutôt que de les affronter… J'avais fait part à Edward de mon envie de ne pas rencontrer sa famille tout de suite, de ne pas aller trop vite. Or, c'était moi qui avais fait précipiter les choses en me pointant chez lui ...

 _-_ _Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer,_ s'exclama Carlisle en se levant de table. _Je me permets de te tutoyer._

Esmée le suivit de près avec un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

 _-_ _De même pour moi, Monsieur Cullen,_ répondis-je lorsqu'il se trouva en face de moi.

 _\- Appelle-moi Carlisle, après tout, tu es ma future belle-fille._

Ce genre de détail me rappela que je n'y avais même pas pensé. J'étais une idiote, car en me mariant avec Edward, je ferais partie de sa famille même si cela m'importait peu.

 _-_ _Mon fils a enfin trouvé une jolie femme,_ me complimenta sa mère.

Je crus voir Edward lever les yeux au ciel, mais n'en fus pas certaine alors je ne fis rien. J'étais étrangement mal à l'aise d'être intervenue dans ce cocon familial où je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Et ce n'était pas la bienveillance de ses parents qui allait me faire penser différemment. J'avais l'impression qu'ils m'acceptaient sans se poser de question alors que bon, leur fils se mariait tout de même avec une inconnue.

Edward m'avait dit que ses parents se préoccupaient peu de sa vie, qu'ils le laissaient prendre ses propres décisions tant que ses choix n'ont aucune conséquence sur l'entreprise familiale. Et, il semblerait que notre mariage soit très bien vu. Devrais-je me méfier ? Hum, une discussion avec mon fiancé s'imposait.

 _\- Je te présente mes sœurs, Alice et Rosalie, mon neveu, Killian et mon beau-frère, Jasper._

 _-_ _Enchantée,_ dis-je timidement.

Je regardai Alice et son mari, Jasper, fondateurs de _Hale Cosmetics_ , qui ne firent pas attention à moi puisqu'ils se chuchotaient quelque chose à l'oreille en souriant. Aucun doute qu'ils se disaient des mots doux. Quant à Rosalie, elle me jaugea d'un air méfiant mais pas méchant. Elle ne me connaissait pas, je comprenais parfaitement sa réaction.

Mon regard s'attarda sur le petit Killian et je sus immédiatement pour quelle raison Rosalie était en larmes lors du gala de charité organisé pour les enfants malades. Son fils était assis sur un rocking-chair, un bonnet bleue recouvrait sa tête et ses narines étaient cachées par un tube lié à sa bobine, lui permettant de mieux respirer. J'eus presque les larmes aux yeux en voyant un enfant aussi jeune atteint d'une maladie incurable.

 _-_ _Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé,_ ajoutai-je, mal à l'aise.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Nous venions de commencer._ _Installe-toi avec nous,_ m'invita Esmée.

Oh non, non, non, pas un dîner de famille… Hier encore, je mettais fin au mien alors si l'on pouvait m'épargner le temps de quelques jours, j'en serais reconnaissante ! Mais, il semblerait que je n'avais pas la possibilité de jouer les insociables. Je n'allais tout de même pas partir comme une voleuse.

Je n'eus pas le temps de donner mon accord que mon assiette et mes couverts étaient déjà installés sur la table et bien évidemment, j'étais entre Edward et Jasper. Je m'assis à ma place suivie par mon amant et restai silencieuse pendant la première partie du dîner, mais je sentais l'interrogatoire à plein nez.

 _-_ _Parle-nous un peu de toi, Isabella,_ m'incita Carlisle.

Oh _merde_ … Je n'arrivais jamais à parler de moi et c'était pire lorsque je m'autorisais une interview de temps à autre. Me livrer était compliqué, et même si j'avais franchi mes limites en parlant avec Edward au gala, ce n'était pas pour autant une habitude. Que dois-je choisir entre l'hypocrisie et l'honnêteté ?

 _-_ _Euh, je n'aime pas parler de moi,_ avouai-je.

 _\- Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant, vous semblez si à l'aise dans les interviews filmées._

 _\- Disons que, je n'en fais pas souvent et que je prépare mes réponses à l'avance._

 _\- À l'avance ? Mais, comment faites-vous ?_

 _-_ _Je triche un peu,_ dis-je en souriant. _Je choisis les chaînes de télévision avec lesquelles je souhaite passer une interview et quelques heures avant le début de l'émission, je m'entretiens avec le journaliste lui informe que je ne répondrais à aucune question sur ma vie privée._ _S'il franchit la limite, je n'hésite pas à porter plainte._

 _-_ _Tu devrais en prendre de la graine, Edward,_ intervint Jasper en se penchant en avant pour le regarder.

 _\- À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé de l'épouser ?_ rétorqua-t-il.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer, m'informant que mes rougeurs dévoilaient ma gêne. Mais _merde_ ! Pourquoi se manifestaient-elles quand il ne le fallait pas ? D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas pour quelle raison j'étais gênée. Après tout, je savais pertinemment qu'Edward avait demandé ma main pour redorer son blason, avoir une femme qui ne l'emmerderait pas pour un sous et aussi pour réapprendre la discrétion. Le fait qu'il l'avoue ainsi à sa famille ne devrait pas me surprendre.

 _\- Pourquoi avoir accepté d'épouser mon frère ?_ me demanda Alice qui se trouvait à mon opposé.

 _-_ _Parce qu'Edward répond à mes attentes,_ répondis-je brièvement.

 _\- Je vois ..._ dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Dans ma tête, je priai pour qu'elle ne me pose pas plus de questions. Je préférais être évasive plutôt que d'entrer dans les détails puisque moi-même, je me sentais un peu perdue. J'étais déterminée à me marier avec Edward et je n'allais pas reculer. J'avais simplement besoin d'être certaine que je savais où je mettais les pieds. La famille Cullen semblait adorable au premier abord, et même si je ne m'apprêtais pas à l'épouser, être acceptée était important.

 _\- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. Tu as choisi une femme intelligente et je suis sûr que ce mariage sera une réussite tout comme celui que je partage avec ta mère. Les mariages arrangés ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit qu'ils sont. La confiance et l'amour peuvent y régner en parfaite harmonie._

Je mourrais d'envie de dire à Carlisle que l'amour n'existera jamais entre son fils et moi, mais m'abstenais. J'ignorai ce qu'Edward avait dit à sa famille lors de Thanksgiving nous concernant alors je préférais éviter de faire un esclandre.

Le repas continua dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Papa et maman Cullen me donnaient l'impression que je faisais déjà partie de la famille. Jasper me posait des questions sur mon entreprise tandis qu'Alice m'offrit leur nouveau catalogue de produits de beauté. Edward s'amusait à me provoquer en caressant ma cuisse. Il lui arrivait même de faire glisser sa main jusqu'à ma féminité, me faisant frissonner – réaction familière qui se manifestait dès lors qu'il me touchait. Rosalie, elle, resta silencieuse, mais je savais qu'elle observait de loin.

J'avais fini par comprendre que Rosalie et Killian vivaient chez Jasper et Alice afin de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins du petit malade. Il semblerait que ses grands-parents ne vivaient pas très loin en cas de besoin.

Esmée et Carlisle partirent les premiers puis, s'en suivit des autres qui le firent plus tardivement, reculant ma conversation avec Edward. Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de mettre fin à nos relations sexuelles au vu de ses caresses volées pendant le repas. Il fallait que je réfléchisse…

 _-_ _Rencontrer ma famille n'était si dramatique que ça,_ s'exclama Edward en prenant une bière dans son réfrigérateur.

J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Sa famille était sympa, accueillante et tout ce que vous voulez, mais je n'en oubliais pas moins la manière dont je l'avais rencontrée. Je n'allais pas engueuler mon amant, car il n'y pouvait rien. Je ne l'avais pas prévenu de mon arrivée. Cependant, je voyais clairement dans ses yeux verts qu'il était fier de cette situation.

 _\- Tu en veux ?_ me demanda-t-il en montrant sa bière.

 _\- Non merci. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer._

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _\- À rentrer ? Tu n'es pas venue pour me parler de notre mariage ?_

Arg., il avait bonne mémoire, celui-là.

 _\- Disons que je ne suis plus certaine des propositions que je voulais te faire part. Je préfère réfléchir seule avant de revenir._

Il s'approcha de moi tel un lion le ferait avec une antilope tandis que je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Je devrais reculer ou me diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour mettre mes dires en pratique, mais j'étais figée comme une statue, attendant qu'il vienne à moi. S'en était presque terrifiant !

 _\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir alors que tu me rends fou avec ta tenue ?_ me dit-il en caressant ma joue du bout de ses doigts.

Ne pas flancher, ne pas flancher, ne pas flancher, ne flancher !

 _\- Que ta poitrine à peine couverte me fait de l'œil…_

J'osai un coup d'œil vers ma poitrine et n'eus pas l'impression que mon décolleté était trop osé, mais peut-être était-le l'homme pervers qui parlait. Je n'en étais d'ailleurs pas surprise, car, pour une raison qui m'échappait encore, il vouait une admiration pour mes seins.

 _\- Si ma famille n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais prise sur cette table et je t'aurais fait jouir._

Oh ça, oui ! Il y a bien longtemps que je ne doutais plus de ses capacités à m'offrir un orgasme.

 _\- Mais tu sais ce qui m'excite le plus, Isabella ?_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille en passant son bras droit dans mon dos.

Je hochai négativement la tête, appréciant le ton rauque qu'il utilisait pour me parler.

 _-_ _C'est de pouvoir te toucher sans se cacher,_ argumenta-t-il en posant sa main contre ma féminité.

Merde, moi qui voulais limiter les rapports, c'était raté ! Je ne lui avais pas encore fait part de ma proposition. J'avais donc encore du temps avant de m'en inquiéter, mais si je couchais avec lui maintenant, lui demander d'arrêter les relations sexuelles jusqu'à notre mariage ne fera que me contredire. Mais, que faire ? Le repousser ? J'en étais incapable… Me laisser aller ? Évidemment que j'allais le faire !

 _Et puis merde, tu verras plus tard pour les conséquences !_ m'engueula ma libido, impatiente.

 _\- C'est de pouvoir apprécier ton parfum et t'entendre gémir mon nom grâce à mes mains qui parcourent ton corps si parfait, si doux._

Sa virilité et son ego seraient satisfaits s'il savait qu'il était le seul homme à avoir réussi à me faire crier son prénom. Mais ça, je le gardais pour moi. J'appréciais son arrogance, mais je ne voulais trop en rajouter non plus.

 _\- Retire ta chemise,_ m'ordonna-t-il en se reculant.

L'entendre m'ordonner de faire quelque chose ne me plaisais pas spécialement, mais je réussis à ignorer ce détail et m'exécutai pour jouer la provocation. Je déboutonnai mon chemisier lentement, appréciant son regard brûlant qui naviguait entre mon visage et ma poitrine qui se dévoilait peu à peu devant lui.

Son excitation était à son comble et la bosse que j'apercevais à travers son jean Levi's n'était qu'une preuve de plus. Et c'était moi, qui le mettais dans cet état-là.

Il se rapprocha de moi, passa ses deux bras dans mon dos et me murmura à l'oreille :

 _\- Tu seras ma perte._

Je lâchai un cri de surprise lorsqu'il empoigna mes fesses, me forçant à m'agripper à lui, pour m'emmener dans sa chambre. Il rit la tête entre mes seins tandis que je fermais les yeux, appréciant le traitement qui leur prodiguait.

Il me déposa délicatement sur son lit, embrassa mon lobe, mon cou, ma gorge puis la naissance de ma poitrine. Désireuse de ne pas rester inerte, je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, les fourrageant de toute part, préférant le voir décoiffé pendant qu'il me faisait vibrer sous ses caresses. Il était tellement plus sexy ainsi.

Mon chemisier et mon soutien-gorge en moins, sa bouche vint recouvrir chacun de mes seins avec une telle expertise que j'étais amenée à lui demander de ne jamais s'arrêter. Moi qui avais détesté lorsque mes anciens amants la touchaient – j'avais toujours l'impression qu'ils le faisaient pour satisfaire leur besoin d'homme – les sensations étaient complètement différentes.

Que me faisais-tu, Edward Cullen ?

Ses paumes tièdes massèrent mon ventre, m'entraînant à me cambrer sous lui, quémandant silencieuse de ne pas rompre le contact de sa peau avec la mienne.

Ma poitrine fut délaissée et j'en gémis de frustration. Il sourit contre mes lèvres lorsqu'il vint m'embrasser langoureusement. Il aimait me voir ainsi, totalement offerte à lui et étrangement, je ne me sentais comme un objet sexuel. Au contraire, je me sentais étrangement libre et je le désirais au plus profond de mon être.

C'était plaisant d'être admirée et aimée quand son regard brûlant de désir pour moi parcourait mon corps surtout lorsque cela venait de lui, de cet homme qui, à la fois me faisait vivre comme une femme et aidait mes peurs à ressurgir alors qu'elles étaient profondément enfouies depuis des années.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Isabella tient à s'éloigner d'Edward malgré leur accord mais pour quelle raison ? A votre avis, que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre ?

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **79 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **200** **reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	10. Chapitre Huit

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne avec du retard, je sais, mais je me rattrape du mieux que je peux... Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre présence. Je suis touchée à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.

Je tiens à vous annoncer que l'histoire sera plutôt courte. Je sais, ce n'est que le huitième chapitre mais en toute honnêteté, je ne me sens pas capable de jouer avec le suspens avec cette fiction de peur de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis et de faire n'importe quoi. Je ne prévois pas d'enquête ou quoi que ce soit comment dans " _The Queen_ " ou " _Homeless_ ". Cette histoire concerne simplement ce qu'un homme et une femme sont prêts à faire pour réussir dans le monde du business.

J'ignore combien de chapitre il me reste à écrire. Sans doute un dizaine, peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il y aura un point final. Je vous en fais la promesse.

.

..

...

Merci aux abonnés et aux anonymes : _Josye ; Nedwige Stew ; canada02 ; Ange115 , Erika Shoval ; larosesurleau ; Romeila ; donatellobridou ; jessica2802 ; Pouilli ; Luciole26 ; ; gaellezjey ; Jdth **&** Pims10 : _ pour vos reviews et votre fidélité **:3**

Merci aux followers : _Florabelle ; emilie pousse45_ **& **_jaspy_ : vos avis me sont aussi très précieux **:3**

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE HUIT**

Mon amant s'était levé pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et avait ouvert la fenêtre me permettant de profiter de la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui caressaient mon dos avec douceur. De cette façon, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'encore hier, une tempête de neige m'avait empêchée de rentrer après que nous ayons couché ensemble. Et, évidemment, mon hôte en avait profité pour me posséder comme il se doit.

Pour conclure, j'étais courbaturée de partout.

C'était la deuxième fois que je dormais chez lui. D'habitude, je préférais rentrer chez moi et me préparer pour une journée de travail. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'était différent, car premièrement, j'étais en vacances et deuxièmement, Edward ne me laissera pas partir comme une voleuse. J'avais l'occasion enfin pour parler de notre mariage.

 _\- Toujours endormie ?_ me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Hum, hum,_ acquiesçai-je.

Ce lit était le plus confortable de tous les lits que j'ai pu tester jusque-là. Sa largeur était parfaite pour que je puisse m'étaler comme il se doit même si, la plupart du temps, j'étais collée à mon amant après le sexe.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que…_ marmonnai-je en sentant un liquide froid se verser sur mon dos.

Il retira la couverture de mes jambes et s'assit sur moi en faisant en sorte de ne pas m'écraser.

 _\- Je m'occupe de tes muscles endoloris, bébé,_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait « _bébé_ » … Et ce serait mentir si je disais que cela me laissait insensible.

Ses mains puissantes se posèrent sur mes épaules puis ses pouces commencèrent à me masser. Mes clavicules furent chouchoutées pendant de longues minutes puis, ce fut au tour de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour contenir mes gémissements. Il était vraiment doué et je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose dans lequel il n'excellait pas… Rien qu'avec ses pouces, il apaisait mes muscles endoloris avec tellement de maîtrise que le masseur professionnel qui venait chez moi de temps en temps pour me détendre allait être vite raillé de ma liste de contact.

Une délicieuse odeur de fleur d'oranger embauma la pièce. J'adorais ce parfum. J'avais l'impression de retourner au Moyen-Orient et de manger leurs pâtisseries sucrées. Un voyage à refaire, sans aucun doute. Peut-être pour les affaires, qui sait ?

 _\- Putain,_ jurai-je en enfonçant ma tête dans les oreillers.

Ses mains descendirent vers ma chute de reins, me faisant frissonner de la tête au pied. Il rajouta un peu d'huile de massage et reprit son tour de magie avec ses pouces. Même mes fesses y passèrent et mes jambes ainsi que mes pieds ne furent pas épargnés.

Je fus presque frustrée lorsque ses mains remontèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, m'indiquant que le massage touchait à sa fin. Cacher ma frustration fut relativement dur et mes grognements indiquaient à mon amant que je voulais plus.

 _\- Navré, mais je n'ai plus d'huile._

 _\- L'huile n'est pas nécessaire._

 _\- Une prochaine fois bébé,_ me chuchota-t-il en embrassant mon cou. _La fleur d'oranger te va si bien,_ ajouta-t-il en humant ma peau.

Je couinai lorsqu'il mordilla mon épaule et je tournai la tête dans sa direction pour le laisser davantage d'espace. Et rien qu'avec ce traitement, étais-je certaine de vouloir arrêter le sexe avec Edward ? Ce n'était qu'un massage certes, mais ses baisers dans le cou m'informèrent clairement que je ne sortirais pas de ce lit sans avoir eu mon premier orgasme de la journée. Ma libido, elle, se réjouissait d'avance.

Il me retourna sur le dos avec une telle facilité puis reprit sa délicieuse torture. Il traça un chemin avec sa langue et s'arrêta pour s'occuper de mon sein droit. Et, comme d'habitude, il choya ma poitrine comme s'il mangeait une glace _Ben & Jerry_.

 _\- Mon Dieu, j'adore tes seins._

Je ris en rejetant ma tête en arrière.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur trouves, exactement ?_ lui demandai-je en m'accoudant pour le regarder faire.

 _\- Ils sont parfaits. Ils tiennent parfaitement dans ma main et sont aussi doux que de la soie,_ me répondit-il naturellement.

Il accompagna ses mots en massant ma poitrine qui ne me laissait pas insensible. Mais comment faisait-il ? Savait-il qu'il me mettait dans tous mes états dès qu'il me touchait ? J'étais persuadée qu'il ne l'ignorait pas puisqu'il s'amusait à me provoquer, mais est-ce qu'il savait à quel point je brûlais intérieurement lorsqu'il me regardait avec ses yeux désireux de me faire sienne ?

 _\- C'est la première fois que l'on me dit cela…_ me confiai-je.

Et _merde_ , étais-je obligée d'avoir la langue pendue ?! Je m'étais promis de ne pas lui avouer qu'il était le meilleur amant que j'avais eu jusqu'ici. En tant que femme, je me sentirai blessée s'il me faisait comprendre que Tanya ou toutes les autres qui sont passées dans son lit, étaient nettement plus expérimentées que moi. J'avouais que je n'avais pas une connaissance infuse du sexe et, il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

Cependant, je craignais, qu'un jour, il me le dise ouvertement. Après tout, même s'il m'avait promis fidélité, rien ne me prouvait que sexuellement parlant, j'étais à la hauteur de ses espérances. Mais, d'un autre côté, serait-il resté avec moi si c'était le cas ? Nous avons testé notre compatibilité dès le premier soir et si pour moi, il était l'amant parfait, pour lui, ce devait être réciproque. Sauf s'il était avec moi uniquement pour redorer son blason…

Mais double _merde_ , qu'est-ce que m'arrivait à la fin ? _Notre couple_ , si on pouvait appeler cela un couple, n'en était pas vraiment un. Il fallait que je me mette dans le crâne qu'il s'agissait d'un _putain_ d'arrangement qui répondait à nos attentes communes. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! Ok le sexe avec lui, c'était le pied et il était un homme cultivé et c'était intéressant de parler avec lui, mais ça s'arrêtait-là. Il fallait vraiment que je remette mes foutues barrières pour me protéger. Il n'était pas question que je retombe dans le panneau. Une fois m'avait suffi.

 _\- Ta poitrine mérite d'être choyée comme il se doit,_ me répondit-il.

S'il vit ma gêne, il n'en fit rien pour autant. Néanmoins, son regard plongé dans le mien m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas naïf et qu'il avait compris le sens de mon silence. Il était trop intelligent pour ma pauvre personne.

 _\- Ne pose aucune question, Edward,_ le suppliai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, montrant son désaccord vis-à-vis de ma demande. Nous ne nous étions jamais disputés, mais j'ignorais pourquoi, je sentais que notre première dispute n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.

 _\- S'il te plaît,_ insistai-je.

Il soupira lourdement et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Je m'en voulais d'avoir interrompu un moment qui aurait dû être torride, mais mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. Me taire n'était pourtant pas compliqué, mais au lieu de cela, je faisais n'importe quoi. Je voulais qu'il ne sache rien de moi et ce n'était pas en faisant tout le contraire que j'allais y arriver.

 _\- Il faudra, qu'un jour, tu te livres à moi._

 _\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est important. Notre mariage est un arrangement, rien de plus. Nous ne sommes pas un couple ordinaire où tous nos petits secrets doivent être sus par l'autre._

 _\- Comment veux-tu que notre couple paraisse normal si tu es aussi secrète dans la vie privée ?_

 _\- Qui a dit que je voulais que nous soyons un couple normal ?_ crachai-je, sur les nerfs.

 _\- Il me semble que nous avons préparé notre plan sur cette base-là. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour nous comporter comme un couple amoureux à l'extérieur._

 _\- Je m'en fous. Je ne vais pas te raconter toute ma vie sous prétexte que tu me le demandes, Edward !_ m'emportai-je en me levant.

Non, il ne pouvait pas me forcer la main. Il ne pouvait pas me demander de m'abaisser à sa demande, il n'avait pas le droit d'exercer ce genre d'autorité sur moi. N'avait-il pas compris que je ne me laisserais jamais faire ? Serais-je obligée de lui dire de vives voix pour qu'il le comprenne une bonne fois pour toute ?

 _\- T'es rien pour moi,_ dis-je en m'habillant face à lui. _T'es juste un homme que je voulais rencontrer pour que nos entreprises deviennent partenaires, rien d'autre. Je n'attendais rien d'autre de toi à ce putain de gala. Mais toi, tu as fait tout le contraire. Tu as demandé ma main et j'ai accepté aveuglément sauf que maintenant, je me retrouve piégée !_ ajoutai-je les larmes aux yeux.

 _Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer,_ m'encouragea ma conscience.

J'étais consciente que je me comportais comme la pire des garces en lui crachant ses mots à la figure, mais je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire que mon _pseudo-attachement_ pour lui foutait la zizanie dans ma tête, mais, intérieurement, je savais que mes dires reflétaient ma peur de sombrer une seconde fois même si je n'étais pas certaine qu'il réussirait à la déchiffrer.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde, enfilai mes chaussures et quittai son appartement. Ces temps-ci, la fuite était mon principal refuge alors que j'étais parfaitement capable d'affronter la situation sans flancher. Je n'étais pas aussi forte que ce que je laissais paraître. Je m'étais battue pour être la femme indépendante que je suis aujourd'hui, mais cela ne signifiait pas que celle que j'étais avant avait totalement disparu. Et pourtant, c'était ce que je souhaitais malgré tout.

À l'extérieur, le soleil avait rapidement laissé la place à la pluie et à la neige. J'étais frigorifiée avec ma tenue d'été, mais tant pis, je n'allais certainement pas retourner chez lui pour me réchauffer. Ma fierté en prendrait un coup. Je pouvais la mettre de côté et me comporter comme une adulte sauf qu'à l'heure actuelle, mon lit et mon pot de glace – que je me procurerai dans une supérette du coin – m'appelaient.

J'entrai dans ma voiture, m'engageai sur la route enneigée et rentrai chez moi l'heure qui suivit mon départ. Les routes étaient glissantes mais suffisamment exploitables pour une personne lâche comme moi. L'avantage d'avoir une entreprise était que je pouvais me permettre d'utiliser l'excuse du travail pour ne pas me préoccuper de mes problèmes.

Arrivée dans mon appartement, je balançai mes affaires au sol, mis le pot de glace que j'avais acheté en chemin sur la table du salon, me déshabillai, filai sous la douche puis me vêtis de mon pyjama rose. Rien de sexy, mais pour ce soir, j'allais me passer de la chemise de mon fiancé histoire de lui en vouloir encore un peu.

Mon téléphone vibra sur le canapé, mais je l'ignorai, me foutant de qui cela pouvait bien être. Je voulais simplement que l'on me foute la paix. Je voulais me goinfrer de glace dormir et me réveiller avec pour seule mission, bosser l'organigramme de mon entreprise. Il fallait vraiment que mes employés aient un poste attitré, car pour l'instant, le bordel régnait et cela ne me plaisait pas.

Le lendemain fut plutôt tranquille. J'avais fini par éteindre mon téléphone et avait bossé toute la journée. Tous mes employés étaient classés, mais la place du directeur adjoint restait à pourvoir. J'espérais vraiment qu'Emmett acceptera ma proposition… Son métier actuel ne lui permettait pas d'avoir de l'expérience dans la gérance d'une entreprise, mais j'avais confiance en lui. Je savais qu'il était capable de s'adapter rapidement et de devenir un conseiller en or.

La semaine qui suivit ne changea pas la routine que j'avais instaurée. Être en vacances était agréable seulement lorsque nous n'étions pas seuls. Bon, rien ne m'empêchait de rallumer mon téléphone et de répondre aux appels pour éviter de laisser la solitude et le manque de l'homme qui avait pris une place dans ma vie, mais je n'en avais pas envie et travailler m'y aidait beaucoup.

Lorsque j'allumai mon téléphone, ce matin-là, je fus surprise de ne pas avoir autant d'appels manqués. Il semblerait qu'Edward ait abandonné dès le premier soir. Sinon, je n'avais pas été harcelée comme je me l'étais imaginée et, de toute façon, mes clients préféraient me contacter par e-mail ou me voir directement en personne.

Ceux qui m'appelaient, étaient rares mais pas inexistants. Cependant, j'avais fait en sorte de personnaliser ma messagerie, les informant que j'étais en vacances et qu'il faudra me contacter par voie électronique ou patienter deux semaines pour prendre un rendez-vous.

Je sursautai en entendant mon interphone sonner. Oh _merde_ , qui pouvait bien me déranger à une heure pareille ? Un coup d'œil sur la petite horloge de mon _MacBook_ me permit de me rendre compte qu'il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi.

Je soupirai lourdement, bâillai, m'étirai et allai envoyer balader ce visiteur _emmerdant_ et très insistant. Heureusement que mon immeuble était sécurisé. Cependant, son système de sécurité n'était pas fiable à cent pour cent alors je préférais ne pas me reposer dessus et rester vigilante.

 _\- Allô ?_ dis-je en activant la caméra de mon interphone.

L'homme se retourna et je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Edward. _Merde_ , comment avait-il fait pour retrouver mon adresse ? M'avait-il déjà suivi ? Il se pourrait en effet puisqu'il n'était jamais venu ici et que mes coordonnées ne se trouvaient pas sur l'annuaire…

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ?_ lui demandai-je sèchement.

 _\- Te parler,_ me répondit-il durement.

Ah, il semblait en colère…

 _\- Si tu n'acceptes pas de me laisser rentrer, il me suffira de faire du charme à une femme vivant dans ton immeuble pour parvenir jusqu'à ton étage et tu sais que j'en suis parfaitement capable._

Étrangement, le fait qu'il puisse faire du charme à une autre femme me fit presque mal. Ne souhaitant pas être témoin de ses capacités à séduire l'une d'entre elles, je ne répondis rien et l'autorisai à entrer.

Histoire de ne pas me présenter comme une clocharde et lui donner raison sur mon enfermement de ces derniers jours, je courus jusqu'à ma chambre, me parfumai avec ma brume à la rose, vérifiai mon maquillage et troquai mon jean et mon t-shirt blanc contre une robe de la même couleur et décidai de rester pieds nus. Je m'assurai que mon vernis rouge sur mes ongles ressemblait encore à quelque chose de potable et attendis dans le salon que mon fiancé se pointe.

La sonnette retentit à l'instant où je finissais de natter mes cheveux. J'étais parfaite pour le revoir et il ne remarquera rien. Certes, j'étais sortie très peu de chez-moi, mais je ne m'étais pas laissée aller pour autant. Le fait de m'être éloignée de lui une courte semaine ne m'avait pas entraînée dans la dépression. Je n'étais pas suffisamment attachée à lui pour sombrer à ce point.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas te cacher chez toi indéfiniment, Isabella,_ dit-il alors que je venais à peine d'ouvrir la porte.

Il longea le couloir et entra dans mon salon. Il le scruta attentivement. Chaque meuble et objet de décoration passa sous son œil expert. J'ignorai ce qu'il cherchait à analyser, et même si mon appartement reflétait ma personnalité, mes secrets n'en étaient pas pour autant exposés. J'étais peut-être folle, mais pas à ce point.

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Edward._

 _\- Ne joue pas ainsi avec moi, Isabella,_ rétorqua-t-il en se retournant.

Nous étions chez moi et pourtant, à l'heure actuellement, je ne savais où je pouvais me mettre. Son ton froid et sec me déstabilisaient plus que je m'étais imaginée et je n'aimais pas le fait qu'il puisse m'affaiblir de cette manière. Et ça, ça me foutait en rogne.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward ?_ répétai-je.

 _\- Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Une semaine sans un message ou un appel de ta part m'a légèrement inquiété, vois-tu._

 _\- Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. Je souhaitais être tranquille pour travailler,_ répondis-je en retournant dans mon bureau.

Je savais que je risquais de l'énerver en le provoquant ainsi, mais je m'en foutais royalement. Il devait s'estimer heureux que je le laisse entrer chez moi pour l'écouter me sermonner. Certes, j'étais sa fiancée, mais je n'étais plus une enfant, et ce, même si, parfois, je me comportais ainsi.

 _\- Et c'est tout ce que tu as dire ?_ me demanda-t-il en me suivant.

 _\- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ?_ l'interrogeai-je en m'installant derrière mon bureau.

 _\- Que tu m'expliques !_ s'emporta-t-il. _Pourquoi es-tu partie comme une voleuse l'autre jour ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris la peine de répondre au téléphone ? Pourquoi es-tu restée sous silence pendant tout ce temps ?_

Je restais silencieuse plusieurs minutes en le regardant. Toutes ses questions me filaient presque la migraine et auxquelles je n'avais clairement pas envie de répondre. Allait-il encore me forcer la main ? Toutefois, il aurait été impossible que je me pointe chez lui comme une fleur sans m'être expliquée alors, autant le faire maintenant.

 _\- Je voulais être tranquille. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien à ajouter._

Puis, il fit le geste de trop… Celui de taper son poing sur mon bureau afin de faire passer sa colère. Je sursautai et reculai ma chaise de quelques centimètres, de peur qu'il ne recommence. Il me regarda, surpris de ma réaction et m'interrogea silencieusement, laissant sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

 _\- Ne refais plus jamais ça,_ dis-je d'une voix dure et tremblante en détachant chaque mot.

Je me repris rapidement, me raclai la gorge, me levai pour lui dire clairement le haut de ma pensée. S'il pensait pouvoir, me contrôler, me dire ce que je devais faire, il pouvait toujours aller se faire _foutre_. Il est fini le temps où la Bella soumise s'exécutait pour tout et _n'importe quoi_.

 _\- Tu te prends pour qui, Edward ? À ce que je sache, je t'ai simplement promis de me marier avec toi ! Ma vie et tout ce qui me concerne ne te regarde pas. Oui, nous couchons ensemble et peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû me donner à toi aussi rapidement puisque tu te permets de me donner des ordres ! Mais sache une chose, Edward. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Tu ne peux pas m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Si tu cherches une femme soumise et bien ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu auras ce que tu veux. Est-ce que c'est clair ?! Si vraiment, je ne suis plus la femme qui correspond à tes ambitions, à tes attentes, dis-le moi tout de suite pour que l'on mette fin à tout ce cirque !_ m'emportai-je.

Il sembla choqué par mon monologue, mais ne me quitta des yeux une seule seconde. Au moins, il ne me manquait pas de respect. Il connaissait les bonnes manières. Je détestais que mon interlocuteur ne me regarde pas lorsque je lui parlais.

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour une femme soumise, Isabella,_ déclara-t-il plus calmement.

 _\- Peu importe. Tu ne peux pas venir chez moi pour m'engueuler et me reprocher de vouloir me protéger même si nous couchons ensemble,_ répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

 _Putain_ de sensibilité ! Comment pouvais-je être prise au sérieux si l'envie de chialer me prenait toutes les secondes ? Edward avait fait revenir mes anciens défauts, des défauts que j'avais su mettre au placard à cause d'un _connard_ qui n'a pas su me prendre telle que j'étais et non comme il le voulait. Heureusement que j'avais pu faire le nécessaire pour me débarrasser de son emprise étouffante après avoir vécu deux ans à ses côtés.

 _\- Isabella…_

 _\- Laisse tomber,_ le coupai-je en me tournant vers la baie vitrée de mon bureau.

Je n'étais plus en colère contre lui. Reste à savoir si je l'avais réellement été contre la bonne personne… Après tout, il n'était pas responsable de mes erreurs passées, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que je cachais, et même si j'allais faire en sorte que cela reste ainsi, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, car aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, _je tenais à lui_.

Je sursautai en sentant les bras de mon amant encercler mes hanches, son torse se collant contre mon dos. Sa bouche se rapprocha de mon oreille et j'étais prête à le repousser pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de me perdre dans ses bras, mais il me tint avec tellement de fermeté que mes tentatives ne me servirent à rien.

 _\- J'ignore ce qui t'est arrivée et je devine que c'est suffisamment grave pour que tu sois cette femme aujourd'hui. Sache que mes engagements envers toi ne changent pas sauf si tu désires abandonner. Je respecterai ton choix._

J'étais soulagée qu'il ne mette pas un terme à notre mariage à venir même si cet évènement semblait s'amuser à me secouer pour me pousser à craquer. Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse et fermai les yeux lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent au creux de mon cou, juste en dessous de mon oreille.

 _\- Ne t'arrête pas…_ soufflai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, m'arrachant un rougissement. Je ne voulais pas que nous allions plus loin, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'apprécier ses lèvres se posant avec douceur dans mon cou. C'était exquis, tout simplement.

Edward resta la soirée avec moi puis dû repartir chez lui pour travailler. En passant la porte d'entrée, il n'oublia pas de dire qu'il adorait la décoration de mon appartement non sans me faire un clin d'œil et un sourire terriblement sexy. J'aurais pu lui sauter dessus pour faire de lui ce que je voulais, mais je m'étais retenue à la dernière seconde. Il avait du travail. Je ne pouvais pas le monopoliser pour un peu de sexe. Ma libido trouvera un autre moment pour combler sa frustration.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai de bonnes humeur et me rendis compte que d'avoir ignoré Edward toute la semaine avait été profondément ridicule bien que cela m'avait permis de prendre un peu de recul. J'étais toujours apeurée concernant mon attachement envers Edward que je jugeais trop dangereux pour mon propre bien, mais la discussion que nous avions échangé la veille m'avait en quelque sorte rassurée sur notre avenir.

Je me levai de mon lit, fis mon ménage quotidien et filai sous la douche. Je me vêtis d'une tunique et des collants noirs, de mes bottines de la même couleur. Je bus mon café, croquai dans une pomme et enfilai mon trench blanc prêt à partir pour rejoindre Edward à son bureau. Je savais qu'il serait là-bas à cette heure-ci, et même s'il ne l'était pas, j'étais tellement déterminée que me rendre chez lui ne serait pas un problème pour moi.

Je conduis une bonne heure pour me rendre au sud de Central Park. Je n'avais pas besoin de prendre de GPS pour me rendre dans son entreprise. La tour Cullen était tellement visible qu'il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour la rater. Bon, elle n'égalisait pas l' _Empire States Building_ , mais n'en restait pas moins impressionnante. La famille d'Edward avait construit un véritable empire et elle ne pouvait qu'être très fière des résultats.

 _Elite Company_ était devenue l'une des meilleures compagnies aériennes en matière de qualité et de prix. Si au début, elle visait les personnes ayant peu de moyens pour s'offrir un voyage, désormais, la clientèle aisée était sa cible première. Les prix étaient élevés, mais se justifiaient par les prestations de haute qualité. Les clients étaient chouchoutés de l'entrée de l'avion jusqu'à la sortie contrairement aux compagnies low-cost dont les tarifs étaient avantageux certes, mais le confort lui, était laissé de côté.

J'avais déjà voyagé au sein de cette compagnie pour me rendre à Canberra et à Tokyo pour l'installation de mes deux filiales il y a de cela un an. À l'époque, je n'avais pas encore des vues sur cette entreprise. J'enchaînais les partenariats et autre contrat me permettant d'être reconnue à l'international. Voyager dans un de leur avion avait été une expérience agréable. Depuis ce jour, j'avais décidé de m'intéresser de loin à _Elite Company_ ainsi qu'à son nouveau dirigeant, Edward Cullen.

Je souris en repensant à la première interview que j'avais visionnée seule dans mon salon. Contrairement à moi, il entretenait une bonne relation avec la presse bien que les journalistes profitaient de son incapacité à gérer sa vie privée pour étaler chaque photo prise à l'instant même où il était accompagné d'une femme différente notamment des mannequins. Et Tanya la barman n'avait pas été épargnée.

Et maintenant, il voulait m'épouser, moi, la fille qui venait du même milieu social que sa dernière amante mais qui pourtant, avait su attirer son attention. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Seul l'avenir me le dira…

Je revins au moment présent et me garai devant la haute tour de son entreprise. Sur la façade était inscrite en lettre capitale dorée « _Elite Company_ ». Je sortis de ma voiture et observai quelques minutes ce building avant de pénétrer dans le hall.

À l'intérieur, tout était sophistiqué. Cet endroit respirait la luxure, mais je devais avouer que, depuis qu'Edward avait remplacé son père, les lieux étaient nettement plus chaleureux. Cependant, une certaine froideur y régnait encore. Je devrais peut-être lui donner mes conseils pour rendre cet endroit moins hostile.

Mettant de côté cette idée, je me dirigeai vers l'accueil, doublant les clients et me foutant de leurs insultes au passage, puis, m'adressai avec arrogance à la jeune blonde qui s'appelait Irina. Les gens pouvaient continuer à m'engueuler, je n'en avais que faire et surtout, je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je n'étais pas ici pour réserver un billet, mais pour autre chose…

 _\- Je voudrais voir Edward Cullen, s'il vous plaît._

Irina écarquilla des yeux, surprise de mon audace, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

 _\- Vous avez pris rendez-vous ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Navrée, mais Monsieur Cullen ne supporte pas les clients imprévus,_ me répondit-il avec son sourire hypocrite.

Je répondis à son sourire, me penchai sur le comptoir et lui dis :

 _\- Appelez votre patron. Je suis certaine qu'il acceptera de me recevoir avec ou sans rendez-vous._

Irina arqua un sourcil, ne me prenant pas au sérieux. Comment Edward pouvait-il travailler avec une personne aussi désagréable ? Si un de mes employés se permettaient de se comporter ainsi avec nos clients, je le virerais sur-le-champ. Mais peu importe, c'était son entreprise. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec ses salariés. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être se comportait-elle ainsi uniquement avec moi ? Hum, petit détail que j'analyserai de plus près lorsque je reviendrai.

 _\- Allez-y, appelez-le,_ insistai-je, impatiente.

Si elle ne prenait pas le téléphone et n'appelait pas son patron dans les minutes qui suivent, je me dirigerai moi-même vers son bureau histoire de lui foutre un gros doigt d'honneur dans sa face de morue. Ma patience avait des limites et là, elle jouait un peu trop avec mes nerfs.

D'ailleurs, elle irait bien avec Mike Newton, le boulet de service.

 _\- Maria, peux-tu me mettre en relation avec Monsieur Cullen, s'il te plaît ?_ demanda-t-elle au téléphone. _Il est occupé ? Dis-lui qu'une cliente le demande et si je n'ai pas une réponse de sa part, je ne vais pas pouvoir me débarrasser d'elle !_ ajouta-t-elle en me tournant le dos.

Je tapotai mon doigt contre la surface lisse et blanche, attendant qu'Edward daigne à se montrer.

 _\- Ah, il n'est pas dans son bureau ? Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? Bon, je vais essayer de me débarrasser de l'autre !_ dit-elle en raccrochant.

Irina se tourna face à moi et m'offrir son sourire commercial et surtout hypocrite, auquel je répondis avec autant de volonté qu'elle.

 _\- Je suis navrée, mais Monsieur Cullen n'est pas dans son bureau et…_

 _\- Isabella, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici,_ l'interrompit une voix masculine que je pouvais reconnaître entre mille.

Je souris et me tournai pour regarder mon amant et fiancé. Il me jaugea de la tête au pied avec une pointe de désir dans ses yeux verts envoûtants. J'attendis qu'il finisse d'apprécier la vue en souriant davantage. Moi aussi, je profitais de son arrogance masculine. Il était terriblement beau dans sa chemise blanche et son costume trois pièces bleu-marine. Et sa cravate lui allait tellement bien que je mourrais d'envie de tirer dessus pour nos lèvres se rencontrent.

Je l'embrasserai une fois que nous serons seuls. Je n'aimais pas m'afficher en public et, même si j'appréciais que l'on complimente mon travail ou que l'on parle de moi. J'étais rarement à l'aise lorsque j'étais au centre de l'attention. Je travaillais dessus, mais quoi que je fasse, ma timidité fera toujours partie de moi, de mon caractère enfoui depuis tant d'années.

Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Edward en décide autrement…

Les lèvres de mon amant recouvrirent les miennes avec une telle férocité que j'en gémis de surprise. Je fermais les yeux instantanément, appréciant notre proximité ainsi que les douces caresses que sa langue exerçait sur la mienne. Il réussit presque à me faire oublier que nous étions dans un hall bondé de gens curieux et, bien que j'avais envie de m'éloigner de lui pour que je puisse me transformer en sourie et disparaître à la vitesse de la lumière, Edward, lui, semblait penser différemment puisqu'une de ses mains emprisonna fermement mes hanches tandis que l'autre caressait ma joue avec douceur, m'empêchant ainsi toute tentative de fuite.

Il rompit notre étreinte seulement lorsqu'il comprit que nos poumons respectifs n'étaient pas éternels, me vola plusieurs baisers consécutifs et m'entraîna avec lui en passant son bras dans mon dos.

Irina et tous les autres pouvaient penser que je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus dans son tableau de chasse parmi toutes les autres femmes que je n'en avais cure. Personne ne savait ce qui nous unissait, et ce, malgré la zone d'ombre qui séjournait depuis le début et qui restera jusqu'à ce que je me sente prête à me dévoiler. Un mariage pouvait durer toute une vie et, intérieurement, je savais que je craquerais bien assez tôt.

J'eus à peine le temps d'entrer dans son bureau qu'Edward recouvrit mes lèvres sauvagement, m'arrachant un long gémissement. Son désir pour moi était à ce point-là ? Bon, nous n'avions pas couché ensemble depuis plus d'une semaine. Cela justifiait-il la sauvagerie dans ses baisers ?

Il embrassa mon cou en même temps qu'il déboutonna mon trench. Il le fit glisser par terre et put ainsi embrasser mon épaule en décalant la manche de ma tunique. Je soupirai d'extase. Je pourrais le repousser étant donné que je n'étais pas venue ici pour que nous passions un moment très agréable ensemble, mais Dieu seul savait à quel point c'était difficile d'arrêter les baisers et autres caresses de cet homme. Ses baisers étaient chauds, mouillés et terriblement excitants…

 _\- Hum, Edward,_ murmurai-je posant ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de m'embrasser.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ me demanda-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Son regard brûlant aurait pu me faire perdre pied et pourtant, je réussis à ne pas me jeter sur lui. Parfois, ma libido n'avait pas toujours le dessus sur mon esprit. Il fallait que j'en profite avant qu'elle ne gagne du terrain, car si Edward m'embrassait une seconde fois, je serais foutue.

 _\- Nous n'allons pas faire ça dans ton bureau._

 _\- Les murs sont insonorisés._

 _\- Et alors ? Il ne faut pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle. Or, couchés ensemble fait partie de notre vie privée._

 _\- Notre mariage nous servira aussi pour notre vie professionnelle,_ me répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres en dessous de mon oreille.

 _Non, non, non,_ il ne fallait surtout pas que je cède !

 _\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, Isabella,_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. _J'ai tellement envie de te faire hurler de plaisir, dans mes bras, contre moi._

Je mordillai fortement ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Il savait que je tentais de lui résister et il savait que mes barrières étaient tellement fragiles qu'il se permettait de les taquiner pour les faire céder. Et jusqu'ici, il y arrivait très bien.

 _\- Je suis venue pour te parler,_ soufflai-je en posant mes mains contre son torse pour le repousser, mais mes forces m'avaient déjà abandonnée.

 _\- Nous avons tout notre temps. J'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi. Nous pourrons parler dès que je t'aurais fait grimper aux rideaux._

Il arrêta de me torturer l'oreille, se recula de quelques pas et se dirigea vers son bureau. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison il ne faisait pas ce qu'il avait prévu de me faire, et même si Edward n'avait pas une mémoire de poisson, mes interrogations sur ce qu'il trafiquait dans le tiroir de son bureau fusèrent de toute part.

 _\- Avant que je ne te fasse mienne, j'ai oublié de te donner quelque chose,_ m'informa-t-il en s'avançant vers moi, les mains dans le dos.

 _\- Quelque chose ?_ l'interrogeai-je, méfiante.

 _\- Quelque chose qui nous permettra d'officialiser notre union à venir._

Il retira ses mains de son dos et me présenta un écrin rouge. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir que j'avais déjà deviné ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. L'anxiété me gagna lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, me permettant de découvrir une bague de fiançailles où une petite pierre en saphir dominait. J'ignorais combien de carats composaient ce bijou, mais ce n'était pas le plus important, car en me la montrant, Edward venait de me rappeler ce que je m'apprêtais à faire une fois que la bague sera autour de mon annulaire.

Il me contourna, se plaça derrière moi, passa ses bras autour de mes hanches sans pour autant lâcher l'écrin. La bague me narguait et je ne cessais de la fixer tandis qu'Edward reprit sa délicieuse torture au creux de mon cou et mon oreille ne fut pas épargnée par ses dents et sa langue.

 _\- Tu veux officialiser ? Maintenant ?_ réussis-je à lui dire.

 _\- Il est temps de faire accélérer les choses._

 _\- Je croyais que nous avions décidé de jouer le plan du couple ordinaire ?_

 _\- C'est ce que nous avions prévu, mais en t'embrassant dans le hall de mon entreprise, tu as dû comprendre que notre couple est désormais officiel._

 _\- Mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt pour… Mumm… Pour ça… ?_

J'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer à la fois sur la bague, sur notre conversation et sur sa langue qui traçait un chemin invisible dans mon cou. Il aimait embrasser cette partie-là de mon corps et il savait que j'y étais très sensible. Il me désirait toujours. Seulement voilà, son envie d'accélérer les choses ne me rassurait pas énormément.

 _\- Je te sens craintive,_ devina-t-il.

 _\- Disons que tu me prends au dépourvu._

 _\- Je le sais, mais étant donné que ta bague est prête depuis quelques jours, je ne peux pas me résoudre à attendre de te voir la porter._

 _\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu cherches à marquer ton territoire ?_

Il mordit mon épaule en guise de réponse, confirmant mes doutes au passage. Évidemment que la bague lui permettrait de montrer que j'étais liée à un homme qui plus est, Edward Cullen. Je lui appartenais sexuellement parlant et bientôt, nous serons liés par les liens sacrés du mariage, mais je ne savais pas encore si je voulais qu'il prouve à tout le monde que je lui appartenais. D'un côté, son geste me plaisait, mais de l'autre, il me terrorisait. Je ne voulais pas replonger…

 _\- Plus vite, nous serons mariés, plus vite, nous pourrons faire ce pourquoi nous avons passé cet accord._

Il avait raison. Ce mariage devait se faire si nous désirons pouvoir parler affaires rapidement. Nous pourrions le faire avant de nous passer la bague au doigt, mais notre union serait notre tremplin à tous les deux pour notre entreprise respective. Tant que nous ne serons pas mariés, le succès sera plus long à atteindre et tout le monde sait que les Américains aiment les couples dans notre genre.

Aussi désireuse que lui d'accélérer les choses, je tendis ma main vers l'écrin, incitant Edward à y retirer la bague et à la faire glisser le long de mon annulaire gauche. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de bijou, car j'avais une préférence pour les colliers et les bracelets, mais qu'importe, j'allais devoir faire avec.

 _\- Nous voilà officieusement fiancés,_ me chuchota-t-il.

 _\- Quand allons-nous officialiser nos fiançailles ?_

 _\- Nous en parlerons plus tard, car, pour le moment, j'ai d'autres projets en tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Oh oui, je voyais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Décidément, je n'arriverais jamais à me passer des bienséances du sexe avec lui. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas si important.

Ce mariage, nous le voulons tous les deux et qu'importent mes peurs, elles n'arriveront pas à me dominer. Edward deviendra mon mari bien que mon entourage ne soit pas de mon côté. Mes parents et mon frère n'auront pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ma décision. Je savais ce que je faisais ou plutôt, nous savions ce que nous faisions et où nous allions.

Ne l'oubliez pas, nous faisons cela uniquement pour le business.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Isabella veut à tout prix garder son secret mais vous savez autant que moi qu'elle ne tardera pas à se livrer... Ouuups, voilà que j'en dis trop. Je ne sais vraiment pas tenir ma langue.

Je tiens à vous annoncer que l'histoire sera plutôt courte. Je sais, ce n'est que le huitième chapitre mais en toute honnêteté, je ne me sens pas capable de jouer avec le suspens avec cette fiction de peur de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis et de faire n'importe quoi. Je ne prévois pas d'enquête ou quoi que ce soit comment dans " _The Queen_ " ou " _Homeless_ ". Cette histoire concerne simplement ce qu'un homme et une femme sont prêts à faire pour réussir dans le monde du business.

J'ignore combien de chapitre il me reste à écrire. Sans doute un dizaine, peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il y aura un point final. Je vous en fais la promesse.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **82 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **200** **reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	11. Chapire Neuf

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne avec du retard, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai été hospitalisée et opérée. Et maintenant, je suis de retour ! Et en forme, en plus ! Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre présence. Je suis touchée à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.

Merci pour votre soutiens et vos reviews du chapitre huit : _larosurleau ; Josye ; Mamanlily ; Momo6 ; donatellobridou ; lyllou42 ; jessica2802 ; lolotte94 ; M ; lili11 ; Romeila ; Laura ; Maliaa ; Ange115 ; Pims10 ; gaellezjey ; Lilya77 ; erika shoval , Nedwige Stew_ **&** _Cendrillon49._

Merci aux nouveaux followers : _alchi ; andreiaribeiro ; juliette3945 ; meiko95_ **&** _S0medayy._

J'ai remarqué que quelques fautes ce sont glissées dans les chapitres précédents. Une correction est encours. J'ai téléchargé un logiciel (version d'essai) qui se nomme "Robert Correcteur" qui est très complet et qui explique très bien les règles de grammaires. Je pense sincèrement me l'acheter.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE NEUF**

Je retenais mes gémissements en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, désireuse de ne pas être entendue par les employés de mon amant qui me prenait sur son bureau.

Depuis que j'avais accepté d'être officieusement sa fiancée, Edward et moi avions la fâcheuse tendance à nous retrouver dans son bureau pour officialiser nos fiançailles. Sauf que nos discussions qui, au début, ne sont que purement professionnelles, dérivaient trop rapidement et laissaient place au plaisir charnel.

Et dire que j'avais songé à arrêter le sexe avec lui !

Nous aurions pu rester chastes jusqu'au mariage histoire de donner de l'importance à cet évènement, mais étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien de sentimental là-dedans, il était inutile de nous perdre dans des traditions que beaucoup de couples ont. Je n'étais pas vierge et lui non plus. Si je n'avais pas découvert le sexe avec lui, cette privation aurait pu être envisageable…

Mon amant me surprit en se retirant de moi mais ne me laissa pas le temps de me poser des questions en s'emparant de mon poignet pour m'emmener sur le sofa noir en cuir du mini-salon qui apportait une touche chaleureuse dans son bureau.

Il s'assit sur le sofa et me demanda silencieusement de m'installer sur lui. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour le provoquer tandis que je m'empalai sur lui avec délice.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Edward et moi n'avions pas exercé nos performances sexuelles dans toutes les positions existantes du kamasoutra. Bien que j'eusse l'impression de le connaître depuis des lustres, nous étions ensemble depuis plus de trois semaines et ce, même si nous avions du mal à prendre une « pause sexe ».

Ses mains me ramenèrent au présent lorsqu'elles vinrent taquiner mes seins avec toujours autant de vénération tandis que j'ondulai sur lui, gémissant son prénom dès que ma bouche était proche de son oreille. Murs insonorisés ou pas, je préférais rester silencieuse. Il renvoyait toujours son assistante chez elle avant de m'inviter ici mais les orgasmes avec lui étaient si violents que mes cris étaient incontrôlables.

 _\- Veux-tu que j'aille plus vite ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

Mon gémissement lui suffit comme réponse puisqu'il posa ses deux mains sur mes fesses et s'occupa à me posséder sauvagement. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'accrocher à ses épaules musclées et à cacher mon visage dans son cou pour le mordre et gémir le plaisir qu'il me prodiguait.

L'orgasme, lui, vint quelques minutes plus tard, aidés par la main baladeuse de mon amant qui s'occupa de mon clitoris qui réclamait son attention depuis le début de notre étreinte.

Hum, comment cette soirée avait-elle pu dérailler à ce point ? Bon, je ne me plaignais pas de prendre mon pied à chaque fois que je venais ici mais le problème était que j'avais du mal à rester sérieuse après avoir vécu l'extase dans les bras de mon fiancé. À la base, je venais le rendre visite pour préparer le gala pour officialiser notre future union.

 _\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Le sexe avec toi, c'est juste…_

 _\- C'est juste quoi ?_ L'interrompis-je en relevant la tête.

Il m'offrit son fidèle sourire en coin, caressant ma joue et s'empara d'une mèche folle pour la cacher derrière mon oreille. Il me vola un baiser, m'arrachant un gémissement au passage. _Merde_ , j'étais encore empalée sur lui et avec nos côtés insatiables, j'étais prête à parier que nous n'en avions pas encore terminé.

 _\- J'aime le sexe avec toi._

 _Moi aussi,_ songeai-je, touchée.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

Il hocha la tête et me répondit :

 _\- Il y a quelque chose de différent lorsque je te prends,_ dit-il en effectuant un coup de reins, m'informant qu'il était prêt pour un second round. _Avec les autres femmes, je les baisais uniquement pour mon plaisir. Je ne pensais qu'à moi mais depuis que j'ai découvert le sexe avec toi, j'adore te voir jouir, t'entendre hurler mon prénom et sentir ton corps tremblant contre le mien._

Il empoigna mes fesses et me fit basculer en dessous de lui pour contrôler à nouveau notre étreinte. Je l'autorisais à me dominer uniquement lorsque nous couchions ensemble. J'appréciais sa façon de faire. Sa douceur me permettait de ne pas me sentir comme sa chose ou un bout de viande sous ses mains expertes.

Malheureusement pour notre programme riche en orgasme, quelqu'un eu l'immense idée de nous interrompre. Nous grognâmes à l'unisson, refusant de céder à cet opportun. Ce n'était pas le moment de nous déranger ! Il faudrait peut-être que nous nous voyions en dehors de nos heures de travail… Cela pourrait éviter ce genre de désagrément…

 _\- Monsieur Cullen ?_ S'exclama l'assistante en toquant à la porte.

 _\- Merde, je ne l'ai pas renvoyée chez elle, celle-là ?_ Râla-t-il en m'interrogeant du regard.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien,_ chuchotai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il ne faudrait pas que cette greluche détecte ma présence. Je suis ici depuis plus de deux heures et je n'avais pas besoin d'un scandale sexuel en ce moment car cela pourrait nuire à ma carrière et à mon entreprise. D'autant plus que les journaux avaient tendance à en rajouter des tonnes… J'étais prête à tout arrêter avec Edward pour sauver mon bébé. Je ne reculerais devant rien.

 _\- Vire-la !_ Ordonnai-je en le poussant hors de moi.

 _\- Fais chier,_ marmonna-t-il en se levant tandis que je partais à la recherche de mes vêtements.

Je pris mon chemisier, mon soutien-gorge ainsi ma jupe blanche et mon chemisier noir. Je grognai en constatant que ma petite culotte était introuvable et la dernière personne à l'avoir touchée était mon amant. Je le fusillais du regard alors qu'il était de dos, prêt à ouvrir à son assistante. Je me faufilai dans la petite salle d'eau, m'habillai et tendis l'oreille, curieuse d'entendre ce que cette petite avait à dire à son patron.

 _\- Maria, ne devriez-vous être chez vous à l'heure qu'il est ?_

 _\- Ce sont mes heures de travail habituelles, Monsieur Cullen._

Sa voix avait un soupçon de… Non, était-elle en train de draguer son patron ?! J'étais amplement consciente que la technique du passage sous le bureau permettait à beaucoup de personne - notamment des femmes - d'obtenir la promotion de leur rêve plus rapidement mais cette Maria était l'assistante du PDG d' _Elite Company_ , n'était-elle pas satisfaite de sa place ? Sauf si elle aussi, voulait connaître le plaisir du sexe avec Edward…

Arg., mais quelle… !

J'hésitais entre intervenir et lui prouver qu'Edward n'était plus disponible sur la liste des hommes célibataires de New York et du pays ou rester dans ma cachette à attendre que cette peste sorte de son bureau pour montrer à mon amant les quelques petits trucs que je ne pouvais pas tolérer.

À premier abord, Maria semblait plutôt coincée et timide. À chaque fois que je venais rendre visite à son patron, elle me regardait à peine comme si elle avait peur de moi. Réaction ridicule puisque je n'avais jamais mangé personne. Je n'étais pas encore assez puissante pour jouer de mon argent et obtenir ce que je voulais. Je préférais utiliser cette technique plus intelligemment. Et ce n'était pas mon éducation basée sur le respect de l'argent qui allait m'en empêcher. Je jouais avec le mien, pas avec celui des autres.

 _\- Que voulez-vous, Maria ?_ Lui demanda Edward, agacé.

Ah, voilà un détail qui me plaisait.

 _\- Je suis venue vous proposer quelque chose…_

 _\- J'ai besoin que vous soyez plus clair._

Elle se racla la gorge.

 _\- C'est assez difficile à exprimer mais je sais ce que je veux et j'espère sincèrement que vous accepterez ma proposition._

Je souhaitais ardemment intervenir mais n'ayant pas ma petite culotte, je ne pouvais décemment pas sortir comme cela… Cependant, la petite Maria n'était pas censée être au courant que je ne portais aucun dessous. Seul Edward l'était puisque j'étais persuadée que c'était **LUI** qui m'avait piqué mon sous-vêtement.

Et puis, je me souvins que notre baiser public nous avait permis de montrer qu'une quelconque relation existait entre nous. D'ailleurs, certains de ses clients ne se sont pas gênés pour en parler à la presse contre une poignée de dollars. Nous n'avions pas été surpris de voir la photo de notre échange sur la première page du _New York Times_. Edward avait déjà tout prévu.

Et depuis, Victoria ne cessait de me harceler. La seule parmi mes proches qui souhaitait prendre de mes nouvelles. Mes parents m'en voulaient toujours tandis qu'Emmett n'eût visiblement pas le temps de me contacter bien qu'il réfléchissait toujours à ma proposition.

Il faudrait peut-être que je booste mon frère car je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'il prenne sa décision une semaine de plus. J'avais besoin d'un directeur adjoint maintenant, pas dans trois ans. Bref, je penserai à cette histoire lorsque je serais de retour dans mon bureau. Mais avant cela, je devais gérer la concurrence.

Je savais que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de Maria. Cette dernière n'était rien pour Edward. Hormis une employée qui effectuait bien son travail. En restant avec mon amant presque tous les jours, j'avais l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître et je savais qu'il préférait les femmes riches plutôt qu'une fille comme son assistante. Il était prétentieux et était du genre à ne pas se mêler aux gens qui n'appartenaient pas à son milieu - Tanya était l'exception à la règle - et ses parents étaient là pour éviter ce genre de problème.

Encore un détail qui me poussait à me demander ce qu'il appréciait chez moi en dehors du sexe… Je n'étais pas née dans une famille riche contrairement à lui. L'argent que mes parents ramenaient à la maison était rapidement dépensé dans les impôts, la nourriture, l'électricité et autres dépenses utiles pour notre survie et notre confort. J'avais réussi à percer dans le monde des affaires grâce à ma détermination mais je serais toujours une femme qui venait du monde qu'Edward critiquait souvent…

Je mis mes pensées dans un coin de ma tête, me coiffai rapidement d'une tresse africaine retombant sur mon épaule gauche - Edward avait la manie de transformer mes pauvres cheveux en un nid d'oiseau. Je soufflai un bon coup et sortis uniquement la tête pour observer la scène. Ma curiosité allait pouvoir se faire plaisir.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Maria, son chemisier ouvert sur sa poitrine protégée et cachée par un soutien-gorge bleu en dentelle transparente tandis qu'Edward montrât son désintérêt en regardant par la fenêtre. Il semblait attendre qu'elle termine son discours avant de pouvoir en placer une.

J'avais envie de rire en entendant la pauvre fille qui tentait d'attirer son attention en lui promettant de lui prodiguer les meilleures pipes qu'il n'ait jamais connues et insistait sur sa souplesse d'ancienne gymnaste, lui offrant la possibilité de la prendre dans toutes les positions. Tant qu'il acceptait de devenir son partenaire sexuel… Au moins, elle semblait y croire dur comme fer et son regard de biche témoignait pour elle.

 _\- Je me fous de ce que vous avez à me proposer, Maria._

 _\- Vous mentez, je le sais. Votre regard que vous me portez lorsque nous nous croisons dans le couloir ou lorsque vous demandez de traiter et classer un dossier ne me trompe pas. Je sais que vous me voulez et je m'offre à vous. Je n'ai jamais fait cela auparavant mais cette fois-ci, je mets ma timidité de côté et je franchis ce pas car si aucun de nous deux ne le fait, nous ne risquerons jamais de satisfaire ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre._

L'envie de rire m'était passée. Ma petite voix me criait d'intervenir tandis qu'une autre, me conseillait de jouer les curieuses et d'observer mon amant en train de repousser les avances de Maria. C'était en quelque sorte un petit test.

 _\- Vous délirez complètement. Mon attention ne se portera jamais sur vous ! Vous n'êtes pas de mon milieu. Je ne vous ai certainement pas embauchée pour votre corps mais pour vos compétences !_

Dire que j'étais fière de l'entendre dire ceci était un euphémisme. Je n'étais pas du genre à aimer les humiliations de ce genre mais franchement, cette gamine l'avait bien mérité. Son conte de fées n'avait jamais tenu la route. Il était temps qu'elle remette ses idées en place et qu'elle redescende sur Terre.

Cependant, je devais être très discrète puisqu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas vu. Elle était complètement obnubilée par son patron qui était très tendu. J'arrivais même à le lire alors qu'il était dos à moi. Si elle était intelligente, elle ferait profil bas et tenterait de se racheter. Je voyais grâce à ses rougeurs que sa timidité revenait à grands pas mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester immobile comme une idiote.

 _\- Je vous rappelle qu'Isabella est ma compagne. Comment osez-vous, vous comportez de la sorte ?_

Ah, voilà une affirmation qui me plaisait. Il me présentait comme étant sa compagne et il avait raison de montrer que, désormais, il n'était plus seul.

 _\- Euh… Je… ne voulais pas… Je pensais que… Que ce n'était pas… Sérieux…_ Bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants. _Je vous en supplie, ne me virez pas !_ S'écria-t-elle en se mettant à genoux devant son patron. _Mon comportement n'est pas tolérable mais vous savez que je travaille toujours très bien et très sérieusement. Je ne fais jamais de faute ! Je vous en supplie ! Si vous me virez, je ne vais pas pouvoir nourrir ma fille…_

Edward montra clairement qu'il n'avait que faire des suppliques de son employée et en même temps, en draguant son patron, elle avait doublement merdé. Elle avait essayé mais elle s'était littéralement écrasée comme une crêpe. Là encore, j'étais curieuse de voir comment mon fiancé gérait ce genre de situation. Je pourrais intervenir mais ce n'était pas mon employée mais la sienne et puis, j'étais plutôt bien dans ma petite cachette.

 _\- Je vous laisse un mois pour trouver un travail. Une fois ce délai dépassé, vous serez virée. Votre comportement est intolérable,_ s'exclama-t-il durement.

 _\- Je vous en supplie,_ répéta-t-elle en pleurant.

 _\- Évitez de pleurer. Vous devriez être heureuse que je ne vous vire pas sur le champ. Sortez de mon bureau !_ S'emporta-t-il.

Maria déguerpit en courant jusqu'à la sortie et claqua la porte au passage. Je pouvais l'entendre pleurer malgré les murs insonorisés mais tant pis. Elle avait joué avec le feu. Elle devait en subir les conséquences. Néanmoins, elle avait eu un sacré courage en se pointant ici, pensant que son patron la désirait. Finalement, j'avais bien fait de ne pas intervenir.

Son départ me permit enfin de sortir de ma cachette. Il faisait chaud dans cette pièce et maintenant que ma curiosité était satisfaite, il était temps de récupérer ce qui m'appartenait. J'avançai calmement et m'agrippai aux épaules de mon amant, toujours dos à moi. Je me redressai sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille et lui susurrai :

 _\- Tu vas me rendre pas petite culotte, maintenant ?_

De mon perchoir, je pouvais parfaitement le voir en train de sourire. Sourire qui signifiait qu'il avait bien l'intention de me provoquer et de garder mon sous-vêtement. Je grognai dans ma barbe, déterminée à ne pas trimballer cul nul dans les rues new-yorkaises. Il ne pouvait me faire cela, ce crétin !

Je passai mes mains dans ses poches arrière et avant, persuadée d'y trouver mon pauvre sous-vêtement sans aucun succès. Je me retins de ne pas l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui puissent exister, ce qui ne lui échappa pas puisqu'il se retourna pour me faire face, m'empêchant de continuer mes recherches.

 _\- Tu crois sérieusement que j'aurais gardé ton précieux sous-vêtement dans mon pantalon ? Je suis plus intelligent que cela, Isabella. Tu devrais le savoir._

 _\- Je le sais mais vois-tu, j'en ai besoin. Il n'est pas question que je sorte sans ma culotte, sinon…_

 _\- Sinon quoi ?_ Me coupa-t-il de sa voix grave si séduisante.

Et _merde_ ! Cette _putain_ d'attirance ne m'aidait jamais à m'en sortir sans passer par la case sexe et orgasme ! Je devenais une vraie nympho à cause – ou grâce – à lui et ses prouesses dont je ne pouvais me passer. Ma libido m'empêchait réellement de savoir si oui, je voulais que l'on reprenne notre activité sportive préférée ou si je devais retourner à mon agence pour travailler. Je n'arrivais jamais à faire quelque chose de sérieux avec lui et il le savait !

Cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

\- Très bien… Puisque ça te plaît que mes fesses soient visibles sous ma jupe par tous les hommes, je suppose que si je retire mon dernier sous-vêtement, ma poitrine nue ne devrait pas te gêner. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mettre ce chemisier blanc un peu trop transparent...

Pour gagner, il fallait que je mette ma pudeur de côté. Tant pis pour moi.

Il ne réagit pas mais me regarda retirer mon chemisier puis mon soutien-gorge. Je reboutonnai mon vêtement et lui tendis mon sous-vêtement avec un sourire espiègle. Impatiente de partir, je le fis tomber au sol et le plantai dans son bureau, fière de ma petite action.

Enfin, fière, c'était jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à l'extérieur. Heureusement que mon blazer me protégeait des regards des hommes et des femmes que je pouvais croiser. Je rejoignis ma voiture à grandes enjambées, pressée de rentrer chez moi pour me doucher et me changer mais aussi pour éviter que mon amant ne me rattrape.

J'entrai dans mon appartement, déposai mes clés dans le petit pot de l'entrée, quittai mes escarpins et filai sous la douche. Je détestai remettre les mêmes vêtements plusieurs jours de suite et encore moins après m'être envoyée en l'air. Mais que voulez-vous, j'oubliais à chaque fois de prévoir une tenue de rechange lorsque je me rendais dans le bureau d'Edward puisqu'à la base, nous nous retrouvions pour préparer notre gala et non pour se jeter dessus comme des animaux en ruts.

Une fois habillée, maquillée et coiffée, je repris la route pour me rendre dans mon agence. Fiançailles ou pas, je ne devais absolument négliger les affaires. J'étais la dirigeante de ce bijou qu'était mon entreprise. Je savais déjà que de grands entrepreneurs rêvaient de l'acheter. Ils n'attendaient qu'une faiblesse de ma part mais je ne leur laisserais pas l'occasion de saisir une opportunité qui n'existera jamais.

En me garant dans le parking privé de la bâtisse aux briques rouges avec des colonnes blanches, je ne pouvais qu'être fière d'être la dirigeante d'une entreprise qui commençait à se faire une place au sein des plus grandes sociétés internationales.

J'étais une jeune entrepreneuse, trop jeune pour certains. Mais qu'importe l'avis des gens puisque j'avais réalisé mon rêve. Leurs avis désobligeants ne m'atteignaient pas.

Je sortis tout sourire de ma voiture, montai les marches et entrai dans le hall de mon bébé. Je me sentais nostalgique en repensant à toutes ces années que j'avais traversées. Aujourd'hui, j'avais réussi et mon entreprise reflétait parfaitement ce que je voulais allant même jusqu'à la décoration. Et seul mon architecte Tyler Crowley en avait le secret.

J'avais eu besoin de son aide lors de l'achat du bâtiment. A l'époque, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent pour refaire la décoration en entier mais nous nous étions arrangés pour que mon projet voit le jour. Je lui avais simplement demandé de décorer l'intérieur de mon entreprise dans le but de donner l'envie aux clients de voyager, de partir loin.

Sa magie avait opéré et depuis, une plaque dorée figurait vers la porte d'entrée vitrée pour le remercier d'avoir consacré toutes ces journées sur ce projet. Inutile de dire que, depuis l'ouverture de mon agence au public, son talent était exploité par de très riche client alors qu'avant de me connaître, les affaires ne marchaient pas.

Il avait répondu à mes attentes. Lui faire de la pub était parfaitement normal.

 _\- Bonjour Lisa,_ dis-je à l'encontre de ma standardiste. _Pouvez-vous organiser une réunion pour demain à treize heures en précisant que tous les employés doivent s'y rendre obligatoirement. Aucun empêchement ne sera tolérable._

 _\- Je m'occupe de faire les emplois du temps._

Je souris et n'ajoutai rien de plus. Lisa s'occupait de beaucoup de choses. Mes employés n'avaient pas vraiment un poste défini sauf pour certains. L'entreprise venant d'ouvrir, j'avais eu un peu de mal à m'organiser. À partir de demain, les choses vont changer. Et maintenant, il fallait que je harcèle mon frère pour obtenir une réponse de sa part.

Je m'assis derrière mon bureau, ouvris ma boîte e-mail tout en composant le numéro de mon frère. Je me promettais de l'appeler une dernière fois concernant mon offre. S'il ne venait pas, il n'était pas obligé de me répondre même si cela n'allait pas le tuer d'être respectueux à mon égard. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre, j'en étais persuadée. Le poste était exploité par beaucoup de personnes répondant aux qualifications que j'attendais.

 _Messagerie, comme d'habitude,_ pensai-je, agacée.

\- _Emmett, c'est Isabella, tu sais, ta sœur ? Je t'appelle pour connaître ta réponse concernant ma proposition. Tu es mon frère et je sais que je devrais te laisser plus temps mais il faut que tu saches que je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Il me faut ta réponse pour que je puisse anticiper. Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir, minuit. Demain, ce sera trop tard. Les annonces seront déjà diffusées. À bientôt. Je t'embrasse._

Je reposai mon téléphone en soupirant lourdement, répondis positivement aux nombreux e-mails provenant des clients qui souhaitaient un rendez-vous privé avec moi. Je les renvoyai à Lisa pour qu'elle puisse organiser mon emploi du temps en me promettant mentalement que ce sera la dernière fois qu'elle effectuera une tâche qui n'était pas la sienne.

Je sortis le dossier pour la réunion de demain, le regardai attentivement pour m'assurer que je n'avais rien oublié et fus satisfaite du résultat. Le nouveau règlement était parfait. Je voulais être une patronne juste mais je demandais aussi le respect. Ce règlement complétera l'ancien avec plus de restrictions étant donné que j'avais constaté que mes employés prenaient un peu trop de liberté et je ne pouvais laisser passer ça.

La fin de journée se passa ainsi et je n'eus aucune nouvelle d'Edward. Je doutais fortement qu'il soit encore choqué par ma petite action mais je m'étais attendue à recevoir un petit message de sa part ou un coup de téléphone histoire de me prévenir qu'il se vengera. Mais rien, il n'avait rien fait et j'en étais terriblement frustrée. Je pouvais parfaitement le faire de mon côté mais je supposais qu'il était occupé alors je ne fis rien.

Je rentrai une dernière fois chez moi et me préparai pour la nuit. Je n'avais vraiment pas faim. Je pris une douche rapide et me faufilai dans mes draps propres et frais. Mon corps sembla se rappeler que le sport de cet après-midi avait été littéralement épuisant. M'endormir et me plonger dans les bras de Morphée ne furent pas compliqués.

Je me réveillai en sursaut suite à mon interphone qui ne cessait de sonner. _Merde_ , c'est qui encore ? Edward ? Je l'insultai de tous les noms pour m'avoir réveillée, regardai l'heure et vis qu'il n'était que minuit. Ouais, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Il ne s'était jamais pointé à une heure pareille mais il était la seule personne que je connaissais réellement à New York qui puisse en être capable.

Je me levai difficilement, remis la chemise de mon amant à sa place, enfilai un shorty gris et baillai sans aucune élégance. J'étais toute seule dans mon appartement. Me lâcher un peu faisait un bien fou. Je m'étirai une dernière fois, m'emparai de mon interphone pour le faire taire et le posai contre mon oreille.

 _\- Quoi ?_ Râlai-je d'une voix groggy.

 _\- Ouvre, je me les caille._

 _\- Emmett ?_

 _\- Ouais, c'est moi. Maintenant, ouvre-moi._

S'il n'était pas minuit, j'aurais probablement pété une durite pour sa façon de me parler mais je ne dis rien et l'autorisai à entrer en lui indiquant l'étage et le numéro de ma porte avant de raccrocher.

Consciente que je ne portais pas la tenue adéquate pour accueillir mon frère, je me précipitai dans ma chambre en manquant de tomber – foutu carrelage – et enfilai un pantalon de pyjama. Je n'eus pas le temps de retirer la chemise d'Edward, qu'Emmett se trouvait déjà derrière ma porte. Il allait sans doute m'emmerder avec ça mais tant pis, il n'avait qu'à pas venir aussi tardivement.

J'ouvris la porte et le laissai entrer dans mon humble demeure. Il scruta les lieux quelques instants avant de reporter son regard sur moi. Le mien exprimait mon agacement et ma fatigue, entraînant mon frère à passer sa main dans ses cheveux courts, gênés.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Emmett ?_ Lui demandai-je.

 _\- Bonjour à toi aussi._

 _\- Bonjour Emmett, que fais-tu ici ?_ Me corrigeai-je, agacée.

 _\- J'accepte ta proposition._

 _\- Ma proposition ? Quelle proposition ?_

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ma question tandis que j'essayai de me remettre dans le bain. Physiquement, j'étais avec mon frère mais mentalement, j'étais encore en train de faire un rêve érotique dont Edward en était le personnage principal. Pfft, même dans mes rêves, j'étais une nympho… J'étais irrécupérable.

 _\- Pour être le directeur adjoint de ta boîte. Tu m'as dit dans ton message que j'avais jusqu'à minuit et il est minuit dix. Je suis à peu près dans les temps._

 _\- Tu aurais pu m'appeler plutôt que de venir te pointer chez moi aussi tard._

 _\- S'cuze-moi, mais j'étais dans l'avion pour venir à New York lorsque tu m'as appelé._

 _\- Et les autres jours ? Merde, Emmett, ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essaye de te joindre pour obtenir une réponse de ta part. Je suis contente que tu sois là et que tu acceptes mon offre parce que tu m'empêches d'employer une autre personne mais tu aurais dû me prévenir._

 _\- Hier encore, je n'étais pas certain de tout plaquer pour venir ici et puis, je l'ai fait sous un coup de tête._

Je ne dis rien, comprenant que c'était trop tard. Cependant, j'étais contente que mon frère soit là, avec moi. Un membre de ma famille venait vivre dans ma ville d'adoption et je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse de ce revirement. Il m'avait réveillée certes mais, ce n'était qu'un détail. Je me rendormirai rapidement.

 _\- OK,_ soupirai-je. _Je vais te montrer ta chambre._

Il ne répondit rien et me suivit en traînant sa minuscule valise derrière lui. Il était difficile de croire qu'il avait tout plaqué pour vivre une nouvelle vie avec un bagage ayant la taille d'une sacoche d'ordinateur mais qu'importe, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Je supposais qu'il allait remplir son dressing dans les prochains jours.

 _\- Ta chambre est ici et tu as ta propre salle de bains. J'espère que je n'aurais pas à faire la police pour que tu y fasses régulièrement le ménage. Mon appartement a été refait à neuf et je tiens à ce qu'il reste nickel, c'est compris ?_

 _\- Promis, jumelle,_ répondit-il en me souriant comme un enfant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et le laissai s'installer tranquillement. Je devinai que mon frère devait avoir très faim alors je lui préparai un sandwich accompagné d'un verre de jus de fruit. S'il voulait se préparer un café, il le fera tout seul. L'appel de mon lit était trop dur à résister.

Je toquai à sa porte et attendis qu'il m'ouvre tout en constatant que de vivre avec un colocataire du jour au lendemain allait être vraiment étrange. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett… Je ne pourrais plus m'envoyer en l'air avec mon amant dans n'importe quelle pièce de mon appartement sans me soucier d'être entendue ou de le déranger. Ça sera terriblement _emmerdant_.

 _\- Je vais me coucher. Je t'ai préparé un sandwich et un verre de jus de fruit._

 _\- Oh, déjà ? Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?_

 _\- J'aurais bien voulu mais je suis vraiment crevée. On discutera de ton poste plus tard. À demain, jumeau._

Il claqua un bisou de ma joue auquel je répondis et me laissa retourner dans mon lit. Je chérissais ma couverture et mes oreillers lorsque je pus enfin m'enrouler telle une chenille dans son cocon. Je m'endormis très rapidement le sourire aux lèvres.

Je grognai contre mon réveil pour m'avoir extirpée d'un sommeil réparateur lorsque je me souvins que je l'avais réglé plus tôt que prévu afin de pouvoir me préparer mentalement et physiquement pour la réunion de cet après-midi. Tout devait être parfait.

Je me levai et m'étirai longuement, reboutonnai _ma_ chemise que j'avais visiblement déboutonnée pendant la nuit, attachai mes cheveux d'un chignon lâche et sortis de ma chambre, prête à m'offrir un petit-déjeuner copieux. J'avais une faim de loup.

Je me figeai dans le couloir menant au salon et à ma cuisine lorsque j'entendis des bruits de casseroles inquiétants. Je songeai à Edward mais je ne lui avais pas donné mes clés d'appartement et même si cela avait été le cas, jamais il ne se serait permis de venir chez moi sans mon autorisation. Quoi que… Je me méfiais de certaines de ses actions. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il le faisait, se foutant des conséquences que ses actions pouvaient engendrer.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas mes clés !

Alors qui était le _con_ – ou la _conne_ – à s'amuser avec mes ustensiles de cuisine ?! Je n'avais pourtant invité personne hier soir… Et je n'avais pas engagé une femme de ménage pour s'occuper de mes tâches ménagères… Je préférais m'occuper de mon havre de paix moi-même plutôt que de faire intervenir une personne extérieure.

Je me tapais le front avec mes mains, me souvenant de la soirée d'hier soir avant de me recoucher. Quelle idiote ! Comment n'avais-je pas pu me souvenir que mon frère était venu me rejoindre à New York ? Il avait tout plaqué pour m'aider à gérer mon entreprise. Bon, il s'était pointé à une heure tardive mais je m'en foutais royalement. L'importance était qu'il soit là et je ne me sentais plus seule malgré la présence d'Edward dans ma vie.

 _\- Salut jumeau !_ M'exclamai-je, mettant de côté mon trou de mémoire.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela. Je n'étais pas obligée de lui raconter en détail ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

 _\- Oh, déjà debout ?_

 _\- Ouais, je ne tarde pas trop dans mon lit quand je bosse._

Il me sourit mais ne répondit pas et se concentra à nouveau sur les œufs brouillés.

 _\- Depuis quand mon frère sait-il cuisiner ?_

 _\- Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion. Je sais cuisiner uniquement des œufs et du bacon. C'est facile et rapide._

Je pouffai en levant les yeux au ciel. Tant qu'il ne cramait pas ma poêle et la nourriture, ça m'allait. Cependant, je préférais ne pas lui donner la responsabilité de préparer le repas. Emmett avait deux mains gauches lorsqu'il s'agissait de cuisiner. Et puis, si je le laissai faire, je risquai de prendre dix kilos.

Faits testés et approuvés le jour où j'ai dû être opérée d'urgence pour une appendicite et que papa et maman étaient trop occupés par leur travail respectif pour me faire à manger. Il m'avait engraissé comme on engraisse de pauvres oies pour fabriquer du foie gras.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Lui demandai-je en voyant son ordinateur sur le bar de la cuisine.

Il se retourna et me répondit :

 _\- Oh, je recherche un appartement._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas rester ici ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que si mais nous sommes des adultes et, puisque je vais rester vivre à New York, je ne vais pas squatter chez toi indéfiniment. Il faut que je te laisse vivre ta vie…_

Il mordit dans un pancake et continua en marmonnant :

 _\- Même si tu dois te marier avec l'autre._

 _\- Emmett…_

 _\- Je sais, je n'ai pas à juger tes choix mais tu ne peux pas me forcer à accepter ce connard manipulateur._

 _\- Edward n'est pas un manipulateur. Je t'ai dit que notre mariage est un accord entre lui et moi. Il n'a pas eu besoin de me déclarer une fausse flamme ou de me dire des mots doux pour me convaincre._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_

 _\- Il a su utiliser les mots parfaits pour me convaincre et tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur notre relation._

Il était peut-être mon frère, mon jumeau mais je préférais garder certains de mes secrets.

 _\- J'espère que tu trouveras l'appartement ou la maison qui te conviendra. Je peux te mettre en relation avec un agent immobilier, si tu le souhaites. Il m'a aidée à trouver celui-là._

 _\- Je préfère me débrouiller seul,_ me répondit-il sèchement.

Je soupirai lourdement, désespérée par son comportement. Il ne semblait réellement ravi d'être là et il pouvait me dire tout ce qu'il voulait, je savais que New York ne sera jamais sa ville d'adoption. Il aimait trop Seattle et Forks, nos villes d'enfance. Vivre auprès de nos parents et de nos amis était tout ce qui l'importait.

 _\- Tu as appelé papa et maman ?_ Me demanda-t-il en posant une assiette de pancake et de bacon sur la table.

 _\- Non._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps,_ rétorquai-je vaguement.

 _\- Tu devrais surtout après ton départ précipité._

 _\- Serait-ce un reproche ?_

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de compléter ses dires pour continuer à me défendre. Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

 _\- Tu t'es sans doute dit que tu pouvais me reprocher tout ce que tu veux puisque tu es mon frère mais tu peux toujours courir pour que je te prenne au sérieux. N'as-tu pas oublié que je fais honte à nos parents ? Pourquoi devrais-je m'emmerder à les appeler si c'est pour entendre ceci de leur bouche ?_

Je n'avais plus faim. Notre dispute matinale m'avait littéralement coupé l'appétit. Même la pomme rouge posée dans la panière à fruit que je fixais ne me donnait pas envie.

 _\- Tu sais quoi ? Je te donne l'adresse de mon agence,_ dis-je en me levant et en posant ma carte professionnelle sur la table. _Je n'ai plus envie de faire le trajet avec toi._

Je quittai la pièce et ignorai ses appels. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il profiterait d'être chez moi pour me ramener à la raison. Si seulement il pouvait s'adresser aux bonnes personnes…

J'avais menti… J'avais essayé d'appeler mes parents mais à part m'envoyer sur la messagerie, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont su faire. Étaient-ils en train de me renier ? Ils ne pouvaient pas m'abandonner en ayant pour seul motif que ma vie et mes choix ne leur plaisaient pas…

 _Merde_ , ça faisait vraiment mal…

J'essuyai mes larmes et me préparai. Je sortis de l'appartement après m'être vêtue d'une robe avec des manche longue commençant sur les épaules et dont le haut était noir et le jupon blanc. Un peu de dentelle noire entourait le bas de ma tenue. J'enfilai des collants noirs transparents et j'étais enfin prête pour une journée de travail.

La neige recouvrait encore les routes new-yorkaises mais peu importe, je n'allais pas négliger mon apparence à cause de cette maudite poudre blanche et le chauffage de ma voiture me faisait rapidement oublier la température hivernale.

J'entrai dans mon agence, saluai Lisa et récupérai le courrier qu'elle me tendit puis me rendis dans mon bureau. Je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur. J'avais faim et la conversation avec mon frère m'avait énervée à un point où la prochaine personne qui me faisait une réflexion, allait recevoir mes foudres.

La matinée se déroula ainsi. J'avais réussi à me dégoter un cappuccino auprès du Starbucks Coffee du coin. Emmett ne s'était toujours pas pointé mais je supposai qu'il fera son apparition à l'heure de la réunion. Tant mieux. Pour le moment, je ne voulais pas voir sa tête.

Je pris mes rendez-vous avec quelques clients privilégiés qui ne voulaient s'adresser qu'à moi. Ces gens-là étaient très fortunés. Je faisais confiance à mon équipe pour leur vendre le voyage et les services les plus adaptés à leur situation mais j'avais ma propre ruse pour rapporter le maximum d'argent à mon entreprise.

Le téléphone de mon bureau sonna alors que j'étais en train de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur les fiches de paie que ma comptable venait de me faire parvenir.

 _\- Isabella,_ dis-je.

 _\- Madame Swan, Monsieur Cullen demande à vous voir._

Je souris et répondis :

 _\- Faites-le entrer._

Lui au moins, arrivera à me faire penser à autre chose. Cependant, j'ignorai pour quelle raison il venait me voir maintenant alors que nous préférions nous donner rendez-vous en fin de journée. Hum, c'était sûrement important…

 _\- Madame Swan, Monsieur Cullen est là,_ m'informa mon assistante derrière ma porte.

Edward n'attendit pas mon accord et pénétra dans mon bureau, sourire arrogant scotché sur le visage. Je m'adossai contre le dossier de mon fauteuil en cuir et appréciai la vue qu'il m'offrait. Il était vraiment beau habillé avec tant de soin. J'ignorai qui était son conseiller vestimentaire mais je l'en remerciai. Néanmoins, j'avais eu la chance de voir mon amant en tenue décontractée et sa beauté masculine était toujours la même.

 _\- Quand tu auras fini de me manger du regard, tu me le diras,_ lâcha-t-il.

Je croisai son regard vert et souris avec arrogance. S'il croyait que m'avoir pris en flagrant délit en train d'apprécier la vue allait me mettre mal à l'aise, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Il était beau et nous étions fiancés. Pourquoi donc devrais-je me priver ?

 _\- Nous sommes fiancés, je te le rappelle. J'ai donc le droit de regarder celui qui sera bientôt mon mari autant de fois que je le souhaite._

Il sourit, s'avança vers mon bureau et déposa une énorme boîte en carton dessus. Il s'assit sur la chaise juste en face, croisa ses bras contre son torse et attendit une réaction de ma part.

Je fronçai les sourcils en fixant la boîte. Qu'avait-il encore fait ou manigancé ? Avec lui, je devais m'attendre à tout… J'hésitais vraiment à l'ouvrir, craignant de voir ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Edward ne m'avait jamais fait de cadeau mais je savais à quel point il était imaginatif.

 _\- Tu n'ouvres pas ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Permets-moi de prendre mon temps._

Je me levai et ouvris la boîte. Je retirai le papier blanc qui recouvrait mon cadeau et hoquetai de surprise en le découvrant. Je rougis instantanément, ne m'attendant certainement pas à voir ce genre de chose dans un paquet comme celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ?

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu acheté cela ?_

 _\- Un fiancé n'a-t-il pas le droit d'offrir de la lingerie à sa future femme ?_ Me répondit-il en se levant. _Après notre altercation de la veille, j'ai compris qu'il te manquait un ensemble maintenant que tu m'avais gentiment donné le tien._

 _\- Techniquement, tu m'as volé ma petite culotte._

 _\- Et tu m'as donné ton soutien-gorge._

Je soupirai lourdement pour éviter de me jeter sur ses lèvres qui m'appelaient. Son arrogance aurait pu me mettre hors de moi mais je savais que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Son ego sur-dimensionné n'avait pas apprécié que je gagne notre petite bataille de la veille. Résultat, il m'offrait de la lingerie. Ce cadeau ne ressemblait pas à une vengeance certes, mais de cette manière, il me montrait qu'il avait toujours le dernier mot.

Vaincue, je dépliai la lingerie et pris le soutien-gorge dans mes mains pour l'observer attentivement. J'étais extrêmement exigeante pour le choix de mes sous-vêtements car je savais ce que je voulais et ce qui m'allait. Je ne choisissais pas un ensemble parce qu'il m'en fallait puisque ce n'était pas ce qui me manquait.

 _\- Hum, la couleur est plutôt jolie._

En réalité, cet ensemble était juste magnifique. Il avait de très bon goût. La dentelle verte était finement travaillée et les diamants au milieu du soutien-gorge le rendaient élégant et sophistique. Sa couleur jade était très bien trouvée. D'ailleurs, je ne possédais pas de sous-vêtements cette couleur dans mon tiroir à lingerie. L'avait-il fait exprès ?

 _\- Seulement jolie ? Je trouve que cette couleur irait parfaitement avec ta peau claire._

Mon regard s'accrocha au sien pour y lire à l'intérieur. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en reposant la lingerie dans sa boîte et refermai cette dernière. Je me raclai la gorge, encore gênée qu'il ait pu m'offrir ce genre de chose. Je n'avais pas l'habitude et bien que nous fussions proches ou plutôt, très proche sexuellement, il n'était pas obligé de me faire des cadeaux intimes.

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas ?_ M'interrogea-t-il sérieusement.

 _\- Si, j'aime beaucoup. Merci,_ le rassurai-je.

Je ne sus pour quelle raison je ressentis l'envie de pleurer à cet instant précis. Il n'avait rien fait ou rien dit pouvant me blesser. Chialer n'était donc pas le bienvenu alors qu'il avait simplement eu envie de me faire plaisir.

 _\- Isabella…_

Évidemment, il avait su lire dans mon regard pour deviner dans quel état je me trouvais alors qu'il était encore difficile pour moi de le faire sur lui.

 _\- Excuse-moi,_ soufflai-je en me levant pour me placer devant la grande baie vitrée de la pièce.

 _Putain_ de _merde_ , ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer !

Je l'entendis venir à moi. Son parfum de menthe et de tabac frais m'entraîna à fermer les yeux. Il se plaça à côté de moi sans me toucher, attendant sagement que je me livre.

 _\- Mon frère est arrivé hier soir. Il a accepté ma proposition._

 _\- C'est donc pour cela que je l'ai vu interagir avec tes employés._

 _\- Oh, il a décidé d'enfin se pointer…_

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

 _\- Je me suis disputée avec lui à propos de mes parents._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a reproché ?_

 _\- Que je ne respectais pas nos parents en ne prenant pas de leurs nouvelles mais j'ai menti… J'ai tenté de les appeler mais ils ne cessent de m'ignorer._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ?_

 _\- Je l'ignore. Il m'aurait encore reproché d'être trop secrète et de ne pas être totalement honnête avec eux._

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis froncer les sourcils, m'indiquant qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner… Tes parents ignorent aussi ce que tu refuses de me dire ?_

Il était trop intelligent pour mon propre bien…

Je hochai la tête, laissant les larmes tracer leur chemin sur mes joues. Comment mon fiancé pouvait-il me comprendre si je restais secrète ? Je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance… Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis qu'il me suppliait avec ses beaux yeux verts de lui expliquer ma vie et ce qui m'avait poussée à être cette femme-là.

 _\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?_

Il hocha la tête.

Je soupirai lourdement, constatant qu'il fallait bien qu'un jour je me livre à une autre personne que ma meilleure amie. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je parle à cette dernière. Je pensais contrôler ma vie mais je savais parfaitement que certains détails m'échappaient encore et ce problème n'était pas lié à ma rencontre avec Edward, car, bizarrement, il avait apporté un certain équilibre dans ma vie.

 _Et aussi la zizanie dans ta tête !_ Me rappela ma conscience.

Il est vrai que mon attirance pour lui ne me permettait pas de garder les idées claires. Je n'avais jamais été attirée par un homme comme je l'étais par mon amant arrogant. Mais peut-être qu'une fois qu'il saura, il me verra d'une autre façon… Je tenais beaucoup à lui.

Je soupirai une seconde fois, rompis ma contemplation des buildings new-yorkais, me dirigeai vers mon armoire vitrée où toute sorte d'alcool était exposé, m'emparai d'une bouteille de whisky, de deux verres et posai le tout sur la petite table en verre. Je versai le liquide ambré dans chacun des verres et m'installai sur le sofa en cuir.

Edward me rejoignit, s'empara de sa boisson et en bus une gorgée. Il sembla apprécier puisqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur la bouteille et sembla surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je supposai que le moment n'était pas venu pour parler d'alcool et il avait raison.

 _\- Je vais te raconter les détails de ma vie ennuyante avant d'arriver à New York. Je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes pendant mon monologue. Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras à la fin et, bien évidemment, tu pourras penser que je suis atrocement naïve…_

Il s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, sans doute pour me contredire sur ce que je pensais de la femme que j'étais avant mais je le stoppais avec ma main. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait me dire, ce sera inutile.

 _\- S'il te plaît, ne dis rien. C'est déjà assez dur de me livrer aussi rapidement alors que je te connais à peine… Je ne vais pas y arriver sinon…_

 _\- D'accord,_ souffla-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement contre le dossier du sofa.

Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre et constatai que j'avais encore deux heures devant moi avant que la réunion ne commence. Le temps idéal pour parler tranquillement avec Edward. J'espérais simplement que mon frère ne viendra pas nous interrompre. Il ne comprendrait pas le fait que je préfère me confier à mon fiancé plutôt qu'à nos parents et je n'avais clairement pas envie de me disputer avec lui.

Je voulais vider mon sac, un point c'est tout.

Avant de commencer, je décidais de me mettre à l'aise. Je posai le verre sur la table, retirai mes escarpins et détachai ma queue-de-cheval. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, repris ma boisson, m'adossai contre le dossier et soupirai lourdement.

Il était temps.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Isabella s'apprête à se révéler à son amant arrogant tandis qu'Emmett a enfin pris sa décision de rejoindre sa sœur à New York.

Je suis certaine que vous avez votre mot à dire concernant ce chapitre... N'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **94 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **200** **reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	12. Chapitre Dix

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne avec une journée d'avance, mais puisque j'ai été très inspirée pour celui-ci, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous le fasse découvrir rapidement. D'ailleurs, il est très long. Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre présence. Je suis touchée à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.

Je vous conseille de relire le prologue car j'ai constaté qu'il y avait beaucoup d'incohérences par rapport au déroulement de l'histoire. Je l'ai donc modifié. J'ignore s'il le sera à nouveau mais prenez le temps de le lire pour que vous puissiez ne pas froncer les sourcils lorsque vous lirez un détail incohérent ;)

Merci pour votre soutiens et vos reviews du chapitre huit : _larosurleau ; Mamanlily ; donatellobridou ; Romeila ; Pims10 ; gaellezjey ; erika shoval ; canada02 ; Linou2701 ; Fighter ; Redblack88 ; sochic88 ; MT.D.O'Connel ; Claire ; larosurleau ; manolys ; ninibella ; elodidine ; Nedwige Stew_ **&** _Cendrillon49._

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement une lectrice anonyme _Fighter_ dont la review m'a beaucoup touchée. Je donne tout ce que j'ai dans mes écrits et c'est très touchant de lire que tu me considères comme la meilleure auteur française du site. Tu m'as aussi aidée à construire ce chapitre sans que tu ne le saches haha. Merci encore.

Merci aux nouveaux followers et aux favorites : _paperotto65 ; Pims10 ; MT.D.O'Connel ; LittleEntity ; stef1804 ; salma06 ; manolys ; fizwizbiz1994_ **&** _Dangerous-Stupidity._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX**

C'était bien beau de prévoir de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un mais encore fallait-il comment commencer la conversation… Merde, dans quel foutoir m'étais-je fourrée ? Il était clair que je ne pouvais plus reculer… Vider mon sac, oui, mais n'allais-je pas trop vite ? Je connaissais depuis trois maudites semaines… Ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui accorder aveuglément ma confiance. Je devrais pourtant en savoir quelque chose.

Je soupirai lourdement, finis mon verre de whisky et le remplis à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas être soûl lorsque je me présenterai à la réunion mais ce brûlant liquide ambré m'avait toujours procuré un bien fou. Me vider la tête avec un peu d'alcool de temps en temps ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

 _\- Après avoir eu mon diplôme, mes parents espéraient que je parte étudier dans une université de l'Ivy League. J'étais la surdouée de la promotion. Ils savaient que j'étais l'étudiante idéale pour ce genre d'endroit mais ils ne connaissaient pas encore mes projets professionnels. Je voulais déjà être gérante de ma propre entreprise. Mes économies commençaient à gonfler mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je leur ai donc fait croire que je partais faire mes études à Seattle. J'ai emménagé avec ma meilleure amie et je travaillais pendant qu'elle suivait les cours à l'université._

Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson alcoolisée, croisai mes jambes et repris :

 _\- Je travaillais dans un supermarché la journée et dans un bar le soir. J'étais tellement déterminée à partir de Seattle que j'allais jusqu'à cumuler des heures de travail, m'empêchant d'avoir des nuits complètes. J'allais jusqu'à négliger ma santé… Je ressemblais à une véritable momie._

Je le vis sourire du coin de l'œil, me faisant comprendre que ma remarque le faisait rire. Était-il en train de m'imaginer en momie ? Beurk, j'espérais que non… J'en avais fini avec les cernes et le teint terne depuis longtemps maintenant. Je prenais soin de moi, désormais.

 _\- Dans le bar où je travaillais, j'avais beaucoup de collègues masculins et parmi eux, il y avait Riley, un jeune homme charmant, qui avait tout pour plaire à une fille de mon âge. Je ne cherchais pas spécialement à me caser mais je n'étais pas contre d'avoir un petit-ami._

L'envie de fumer me coupa dans mes explications. Je me levai, attrapai mon paquet de clope dans mon sac et mon briquet dans mon trench, ouvris la fenêtre, pris le cendrier et revins auprès d'Edward. J'allumais ma cigarette, tirai dessus et recrachai la fumée toxique trois fois de suite.

 _\- Très vite, je me suis attachée à lui, à sa personnalité. Il était doux, drôle et prévenant. Le type que chaque femme rêve de rencontrer et c'était moi qui l'avais. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui… Nous venions de nous rencontrer et nous nous fréquentions depuis peu mais, nous voulions vivre tous les deux dans le même appartement. Je me suis donc installée chez lui. Tout se passait bien, au début…_

Je me tendis en repensant à la suite des évènements et Edward dû le sentir puisqu'il passa sa main sur ma cuisse, me surprenant au passage. Je fixai ses doigts qui me massaient avec attention, le remerciant mentalement pour son soutien. Mon amant n'était peut-être pas si prétentieux qu'il le laissait paraître.

 _\- Il a commencé à me rabaisser, à me dire que je n'étais qu'une moins que rien. Au départ, il me faisait ce genre de réflexion uniquement lorsqu'il rentrait complètement soûl et puis, il a fini par me traiter comme une merde même en étant sobre. Il faisait de moi ce qu'il voulait. Il me manipulait à sa guise et j'exécutais ses moindres désirs. Mais moi, je ne voyais rien. J'étais aveuglée par mes sentiments pour lui. Je l'aimais ou du moins, je pensais l'aimer. J'étais consentante et j'acceptais ce qu'il me faisait malgré moi. J'étais dans mon monde. Un monde dans lequel il était pour moi impossible d'y ouvrir les yeux._

La poigne d'Edward se resserra autour de ma cuisse, m'entraînant à le regarder. Dans ses pupilles vertes, je compris qu'il pensait que Riley m'avait fait du mal autrement que par la maltraitance verbale et psychologique.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne m'a jamais violée puisque j'étais consentante. Je ne l'ai jamais repoussé même si je ne prenais jamais de plaisir. Il m'en empêchait. Il me disait que seuls les hommes avaient le droit d'avoir un orgasme. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un orgasme. J'étais encore novice en termes de sexe alors je ne me plaignais jamais… Quand je voyais Victoria, elle me parlait des nuits qu'elle passait avec des hommes, du plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Je lui ai fait croire que je vivais la même chose de mon côté… De peur qu'elle me juge…_

J'écrasai mon mégot dans le cendrier et repris mon verre de whisky pour en boire une gorgée. J'avais atrocement envie d'accompagner ma boisson avec une glace mais je n'avais pas de réfrigérateur dans mon bureau contrairement à Edward. Je trouvais qu'en avoir un n'était pas professionnel mais peut-être devrais-je oublier certains de mes principes pour améliorer mon confort.

 _\- Il me trompait sous mes yeux en ramenant des filles chez nous. Heureusement qu'il ne me forçait pas à regarder. L'entendre me suffisait amplement. Mais là encore, j'étais trop naïve, trop stupide pour me rendre compte qu'il me détruisait à petit feu. Je suis restée deux ans avec lui. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir…_

Je chassai la larme traîtresse d'un revers de la main et m'encourageai mentalement à raconter la suite. C'était bientôt fini. Je prenais le risque d'être interrogée par Edward mais qu'importe, la bombe sera lâchée et je pourrais enfin être honnête avec lui. Je n'aimais pas mentir. Il ne méritait pas ça.

 _\- Ce soir-là, il est rentré soûl. J'étais resté chez nous, comme d'habitude puisqu'il m'autorisait rarement à sortir à cause de sa jalousie maladive._

Je ris jaune et repris d'un ton amer :

 _\- Comme s'il ne faisait pas tout pour me rendre jalouse avec toutes ces salopes qu'il ramenait pour baiser avec elles et me montrer que j'étais la seule qui n'avait pas le droit de prendre du plaisir pendant nos ébats… Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être conne..._

Je finis mon verre et le reposai sur la table. Je n'allais pas me resservir. Je désirais être sobre pendant la réunion. Il n'était pas question que mes employés et mon frère me voient soûle. Je n'avais pas besoin de cela aujourd'hui et encore moins de recevoir un autre reproche de la part de ce dernier. J'avais eu ma dose.

 _\- Je lui ai demandé où il était et avec qui. Il m'a répondu : « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires salope ! » en me frappant au visage. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Le véritable trou noir. Je me rappelle m'être réveillée à l'hôpital, ma meilleure amie et mon frère présents à mon chevet. Emmett était en train d'appeler nos parents mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent et qu'ils aient honte de ma naïveté. Il m'a engueulée plus d'une fois, insistant pour les prévenir, pour qu'ils puissent être auprès de moi mais, ma décision était prise. Aujourd'hui, mes parents croient toujours que je me suis foulée la cheville en tombant des escaliers…_

 _\- Tu as l'air de le vivre bien…_

 _\- Mon réveil à l'hôpital m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. C'était comme si son coup m'avait remis les idées en place. Je ne le remercie pas pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je le remercie simplement de m'avoir en quelque sorte aidée à me défaire de cette emprise malsaine qu'il avait jadis eue sur moi. Et, étrangement, je n'ai pas fait de dépression par la suite. Je suis partie à New York une semaine après ma sortie de l'hôpital. Mais ce qui est troublant est que je ne me souviens pas du diagnostic que les médecins m'ont fait…_

Il inspira fortement et fixa un point imaginaire en face de lui. Sa main se retira de ma cuisse, provoquant un certain manque de son toucher. Je m'y étais habituée et son petit massage m'avait permis de ne pas craquer pendant que je lui racontais ma vie ennuyante.

 _\- Qu'est-il devenu ?_

 _\- Qui ça ? Riley ?_

Il hocha la tête.

 _\- J'ai porté plainte mais ses parents ont refusé de voir qu'il n'était pas le fils parfait et ont payé sa caution, lui permettant d'être libérée sur le champ._

 _\- N'as-tu pas cherché à déposer une nouvelle plainte pour te battre jusqu'au bout ?_

 _\- J'aurais pu mais ce que je voulais plus que tout, était de m'éloigner de Seattle et de partir vivre ma vie. Il n'est pas revenu m'emmerder depuis que je suis ici._

Il haussa les épaules, peu convaincu par ma décision de laisser Riley tranquille. Je soupirai lourdement, tournai ma tête pour le regarder, prête à le persuader que j'avais eu de bonnes raisons en ne renouvelant pas ma plainte.

\- Edward, sa famille était et elle est encore aujourd'hui l'une des familles les plus fortunées du pays. Comment voulais-tu que je gagne un procès alors que je n'avais pas les moyens de me payer un avocat capable de me défendre contre eux ? Mes économies n'étaient pas faites pour que je m'emmerde à me battre avec la justice mais pour ouvrir mon agence de voyages. Et puis, j'ai passé un accord avec ses parents.

 _\- Quel accord ?_

 _\- Qu'ils ne devaient plus m'approcher et me nuire._

 _\- En échange de quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne devais plus faire appel à la justice concernant cette affaire._

 _\- Es-tu certaine que ce connard ne franchira jamais cette interdiction ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non… Je n'en suis pas certaine mais si je le croise à nouveau, il saura que je ne suis plus la Bella naïve d'autrefois._

Je soufflai un bon coup, ressentant le poids sur mes épaules se retirer lentement. C'était apaisant et j'avais envie de me loger dans les bras d'Edward pour me sentir en sécurité mais je ne le ferais pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il pensait de moi.

 _Merde_ , mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je venais simplement de me confier à lui. Je ne lui avais pas révélé mes sentiments… Encore fallait-il qu'ils existent. Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Je l'appréciais simplement. Nous allions nous marier… Avoir une bonne entente était primordial.

 _\- Tu sais, tu peux me dire que j'ai été naïve et tout ce que tu veux. Je te comprendrais. Tu peux même prendre la poudre d'escampette avant que nous nous passions la bague au doigt et…_

Je n'eus pas le temps de me perdre dans un discours qui n'avait ni queue ni tête que les lèvres de mon amant venaient de recouvrir les miennes, m'arrachant un gémissement au passage. Il n'attendit pas une réaction de ma part pour forcer la rencontre entre nos langues, transformant le baiser chaste en un baiser langoureux.

Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer et le rendre plus sexy même s'il n'aimait pas que j'emmêle sa chevelure indomptable car il m'avait avoué qu'il n'arrivait jamais à les dresser même en utilisant du gel. Mais même sans cet artifice, mon mec… Hum, je veux plutôt dire cet homme, était nettement plus beau.

Il rompit notre baiser, permettant à nos poumons de se remplir d'air à nouveau. Nos souffles fouettaient le visage de l'autre et nos lèvres étaient gonflées à cause de notre précédent échange. Hum, pourquoi m'avait-il embrassée ?

 _\- Je ne prendrais pas la poudre d'escampette parce qu'un con n'a pas su te rendre heureuse, Isabella._

Touchée, je n'ai pas pu trouver les mots pour le remercier. C'était la première fois, en dehors de ma meilleure amie et de mon frère, que l'on me disait cela.

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas penser cela…_

 _\- Et pourquoi donc ?_

Je haussai les épaules, craignant de le mettre en rogne en lui disant ce que je pensais réellement de notre union, de son envie à lui de m'épouser.

 _\- Edward, je ne suis pas une femme de ton milieu..._

 _\- Isabella, tu es riche et tu fais partie de l'Elite new-yorkaise. Tu fais donc partie de mon milieu._

 _\- Je suis riche mais je ne viens pas d'une famille comme la tienne._

 _\- Et alors ? L'importance est que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Il faut un début à tout._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire…

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas…_ Dis-je en me levant du sofa pour me placer en face de la baie vitrée.

Je l'entendis me suivre mais ne dis rien pour autant.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?_

 _\- À part mon entreprise et mon ambition à viser toujours plus haut, qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que Tanya ? Tu es resté plus d'un an avec elle parce qu'elle était douée au lit mais n'était-ce pas pour une autre raison ?_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je parlais tout le temps d'elle lorsque je souhaitais utiliser un argument pour être certaine qu'il me voulait moi et qu'il ne regretterait jamais sa relation libre avec Tanya.

 _\- Serais-tu jalouse ?_ Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Non, pas du tout._

 _Un petit peu_ , me susurra ma conscience.

Je crus voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Évidemment que ma jalousie lui plaisait ! Je n'étais guère surprise !

En même temps, comment ne pouvais-je pas être jalouse de Tanya ? Je n'enviais pas son travail. Être barman m'avait suffi lorsque je m'étais installée à Seattle et je n'étais pas près de recommencer sauf en cas de coup dur.

Cette femme était très jolie et, malgré son métier, beaucoup d'hommes riches la convoitaient. Même Démétri qui, l'autre soir m'avait confié que si elle avait une entreprise autre qu'un bar, il aurait tenté sa chance avec elle.

Je n'étais pas jalouse de sa beauté mais de ses potentielles capacités à revenir vers Edward pour le reprendre. Je savais qu'il n'était pas naïf et au vu de son altercation avec Maria la veille, je devrais avoir confiance en lui.

Mais de quoi avais-je peur ? Je ne l'aimais pas. Le fait qu'il décide de partager sa vie avec une autre femme ne devrait pas me déranger. Si je ne couchais pas avec lui et si je ne le voyais pas tous les jours, je me serais moins attachée à cet homme puisque les conversations entre nous seraient rares… Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas et que le laisser filer me blesserait bien plus que je voulais me le faire croire.

 _\- Isabella,_ dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe pour me forcer à le regarder, _ce mariage, je le veux et je te veux pour épouse. Tanya n'est rien, absolument rien à côté de toi. J'ai pensé à vivre avec elle lorsque je l'ai rencontré mais, il m'a suffi d'échanger une conversation avec elle pour me faire comprendre que je la garderais juste pour le sexe jusqu'à ce que je trouve la femme idéale pour moi. Et cette femme, c'est toi._

Je ris jaune, ne voulant pas croire ses mots qui se voulaient rassurants. J'arpentais mon bureau de long en large, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux… Si ?

 _\- Moi ?_

Il acquiesça.

 _\- Attends, Edward, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? L'autre jour, tu m'as dit que tu voulais m'épouser car je te correspondais, que tu avais besoin de notre mariage pour redorer ton blason mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de…_

 _\- De quoi, Isabella ?_ Me coupa-t-il en s'avançant vers moi comme un félin le ferait avec sa proie. _Que je te désire ? Crois-le ou non, Isabella, mon désir pour toi est bien plus puissant que j'ai voulu me faire croire jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai tenté de m'aveugler, de me dire que je t'épousais simplement par intérêt mais à quoi bon se mentir ?_

Non, non, non et non. Il ne pouvait pas me dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas me mettre au pied du mur en me révélant ce que je pensais moi aussi de notre pseudo-relation. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il l'avait lui-même dit. Nous nous marions par intérêt et non par amour.

 _\- Non, tu ne peux pas me dire ça, Edward, tu ne peux pas,_ murmurai-je en m'éloignant de lui, tentant de masquer mes yeux larmoyants.

Je sursautai lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett qui souriait à pleine dent.

 _\- Tu pourrais au moins frapper !_ M'emportai-je.

 _\- S'cuze jumelle,_ répondit-il en me regardant.

Son sourire enfantin s'effaça lorsqu'il me vit en train de pleurer. Son regard se reporta sur Edward et j'ignorais ce qu'il avait compris mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je tentais d'attirer son attention pour éviter qu'il ne commette une bêtise mais il m'ignora royalement, préférant fixer froidement mon fiancé.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que mon jumeau s'était avancé vers mon futur mari et l'avait assommé d'un coup de poing dans le nez. Je hoquetais de surprise, ne m'attendant pas à une telle violence de sa part. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête ?

 _\- Mon Dieu, Edward !_ M'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers lui. _Tu es complètement fou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!_ M'emportai-je à l'encontre de mon frère tandis que j'aidais mon amant à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le sofa.

 _\- Tu étais en train de pleurer. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait fait du mal._

 _\- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'il faut réfléchir avant d'utiliser ton côté super-protecteur ! N'as-tu pas pensé que nous étions en train de parler ?_

 _\- Tu pleurais ! Comment voulais-tu que je sache ?_

 _\- Laisse tomber. Je vais m'occuper de lui. N'en parle à personne. Je serais en retard pour la réunion. Attends-moi dans ton bureau._

 _\- Où est-il ?_

 _\- Juste à côté du mien._

Il ne répondit rien et sortit de mon bureau. Dieu merci, il avait pensé à fermer la porte avant de commettre l'irréparable. Je soupirai et me concentrai sur Edward. Le pauvre, il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Cependant, j'étais contente que ces deux-là ne se battent pas. Il manquerait plus que je sois obligée d'appeler les flics pour les arrêter. Quand Emmett frappait pour me défendre, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter sans l'intervention d'une tierce personne.

 _\- Tu as le nez cassé…_

 _\- Remets-le en place,_ me somma-t-il.

 _\- Quoi ? Edward, je ne sais pas si…_

 _\- Je ne vais pas aller à l'hôpital pour un nez cassé,_ râla-t-il.

Je soufflai. Pourquoi ça arrivait toujours à moi ces choses-là ?

 _\- OK, ça risque de faire mal._

Je crus le voir lever les yeux au ciel mais ne relevais pas. Monsieur serait-il insensible à la douleur ?

J'inspirai un bon coup, plaçai mon pouce et mon index autour de son nez, comptai jusqu'à trois et le remis en place d'un coup sec. Il grinça des dents et grogna de douleur mais ne fit rien de plus.

 _\- Désolée,_ dis-je.

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Ça ne fait pas mal._

 _\- Je vais aller chercher de quoi nettoyer ta plaie._

 _\- Inutile, je…_

 _\- Edward, tu ne vas pas sortir avec le nez dégoulinant de sang. Il faut que je te soigne correctement et cette altercation ne doit pas se savoir. Je n'ai pas envie que les journaux s'inventent une histoire entre mon frère, toi et moi._

 _\- Fais ce que tu as à faire,_ céda-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.

Il semblait en rogne et je le comprenais. Je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus vis-à-vis de mon frère. Plus je parlais de lui, plus Edward s'énervait. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas porter plainte contre lui car sinon, j'étais bonne pour ne plus avoir de famille… Oh non, je devais absolument l'empêcher de faire cela !

Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec ma trousse à pharmacie, me plaçai entre ses jambes et commençai à appliquer du désinfectant sur la plaie. Sa lèvre saignait elle aussi et je prenais soin de le soigner correctement. Mon frère ne l'avait pas loupé et il pouvait être certain que nous allions avoir une sérieuse discussion lui et moi. Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir de la sorte.

 _\- Tu es magnifique,_ déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard vert dans le mien.

Je rougis, touchée par ses mots.

 _\- Et tes rougeurs sont exquises,_ ajouta-t-il en caressant ma joue de sa main droite.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, ne sachant plus où me mettre à chaque déclaration qu'il me faisait. Edward était de plus en plus romantique et cela me faisait peur. Je savais qu'il n'était pas comme Riley mais était-ce sain pour nous de nous plonger dans une relation autre que le sexe et le travail ?

 _\- Tu vas porter plainte ?_ Lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Il laissa retomber sa main sur le canapé en soupirant.

 _\- Ton frère m'a agressé sans aucune raison valable._

 _\- Je sais et tu as raison._

 _\- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je porte plainte ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est mon frère. Où devrais-je me mettre après la dépose de ta plainte ? Mes parents ne veulent déjà plus me voir… Je ne veux pas que mon frère les imite, tu comprends ?_

Il ferma les yeux en rejetant sa tête en arrière, m'empêchant de continuer à la soigner.

 _\- Je le fais uniquement pour toi mais certainement pas pour lui. S'il recommence, je porterai plainte._

 _\- Merci,_ soufflai-je l'embrassant chastement.

Je n'allais certainement pas laisser Emmett l'agresser à nouveau. Lorsque cet idiot saura que je venais de lui sauver la peau et qu'il n'aura aucun avocat à payer pour affronter Edward en justice alors qu'il était clairement en tort, il me remerciera. Une guerre entre la famille Cullen et la famille Swan n'était pas la bienvenue.

 _\- Tu as fini ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Maintenant, je peux faire ça,_ dit-il en se relevant pour prendre mon visage en coupe et m'embrasser.

Ah, moi qui pensais que ses lèvres seraient indisponibles pour caresser les miennes le temps que sa blessure se soigne, je m'étais trompée. Visiblement, il rêvait de m'embrasser depuis que j'avais commencé à le soigner… Et je n'étais pas contre cette envie soudaine.

 _\- Hum, Edward,_ dis-je en le repoussant, me souvenant de quelque chose d'important. _Ma réunion va commencer. Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin._

Il râla mais libéra mon visage à contrecœur. Je commençais vraiment à prendre l'habitude qu'il m'embrasse ainsi. Serait-ce sa façon à lui de me montrer que je lui appartenais ?

 _\- Tu vas retourner bosser ?_

 _\- J'ai posé ma journée._

 _\- Oh et bien, tu peux rester dans mon bureau si tu veux. La réunion ne va pas durer longtemps._

 _\- Je verrais ce que je vais faire de mon temps avant de te revoir,_ me répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je ne répondis rien, m'éloignai de lui, pris mon dossier et sortis de mon bureau. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je pense à sa déclaration. Je tentais d'en ignorer la signification bien que je ne fusse pas idiote. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'Edward ressentait un désir profond à mon égard.

Je chassai ses paroles de ma tête et me dirigeai vers la salle de réunion avec un sourire professionnel afin de déceler le moindre sentiment sur mon visage. Ce qui se passait dans ma tête, restera dans ma tête. Cependant, une discussion avec Victoria s'imposait. Peut-être pourrait-elle m'aider à y voir plus clair ?

Mes employés se levèrent lorsque j'entrai à l'intérieur de la salle. Je fus surprise de voir qu'Emmett était en train de faire connaissance avec mon personnel, me rappelant que j'avais oublié de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Je l'embauchais toujours mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

 _\- Bonjour à tous,_ dis-je en me plaçant devant l'immense écran noir qui nous servait pour les réunions et pour les conférences.

Ce bijou m'avait coûté cher mais son utilité et sa qualité en valait la peine. Faire une conférence sur un écran d'ordinateur n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Sur celui-ci, je pouvais en réaliser plusieurs à la fois sans problème.

 _\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mon frère, Emmett Swan, le nouveau directeur adjoint de Swan's Trip. Lorsque je serais absente ou occupée avec un client, il faudra s'adresser à lui. Il bénéficiera d'une formation et sera disponible pour répondre à vos questions dès la semaine prochaine._

Emmett se leva maladroitement et vint se placer à ma droite, un sourire contrit scotché sur le visage. Il pourrait au moins faire un effort ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ces derniers temps ? Avait-il réellement envie de travailler pour moi ? Tout dans son attitude me montrait le contraire… Il me donnait l'impression que je l'avais forcé à devenir mon employé. Et si je l'observais de loin histoire de savoir ce qu'il magouillait ?

 _\- Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que je serais formé,_ me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

 _\- Comment veux-tu exercer ton poste si tu n'as aucune connaissance ? Il faut bien que tu connaisses le produit et mon entreprise._

 _\- Ouais mais j'aurais apprécié que tu m'en informes._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que tu apprécieras. Arrête d'être bougon et retourne t'asseoir._

Il soupira lourdement et s'exécuta. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ! Était-ce moi qui le rendais ainsi ? Je le craignais fortement… Je n'avais pourtant rien fait et si c'était mon comportement autoritaire qui l'agaçait, je n'y étais pour rien. J'étais la patronne de ces lieux. Qu'il soit mon frère ou un employé, je me devais de mettre les distances pendant notre temps de travail.

\- Je tenais aussi à vous informer que l'entreprise changera de nom à partir de l'année prochaine. En effet, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai signé une alliance entre l'entreprise _Elite Company_ dirigée par Edward Cullen. Par conséquent, l'agence ne s'appellera plus _Swan's Trip_ mais _Elite Trip Swan_.

Tous les employés applaudirent bien que j'arrivais à voir que cette alliance ne plaisait pas à tout le monde notamment à mon frère. Mais qu'importe, je faisais ce que je voulais et ce que je sentais le mieux pour mon entreprise. Ces trois dernières années, j'avais su apprendre les techniques et les stratégies pour mener à bien ma propre société et je trouvais que je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal.

En ce qui concernait le nouveau nom de mon agence, Edward et moi avions conclu que nous devions réunir nos deux entreprises – sans pour autant nous destituer de notre poste de dirigeant – pour non seulement, mettre la puce à l'oreille aux concurrents et autres clients qu'une relation existait entre lui et moi mais aussi pour commencer à exécuter notre petit plan. Il était vraiment doué en affaire et j'étais fière de pouvoir m'associer avec lui.

Les termes de notre alliance ainsi que nos différents projets prendront effet après notre mariage. Pour l'instant, nos employés respectifs ignoraient tout mais bientôt, notre couple sera connu aux yeux de tous. Je ne serais d'ailleurs pas étonnée que des journaux télévisés tel que _CNN_ nous demande de leur accorder une interview. Mais nous verrons comment gérer les médias et leur curiosité malsaine plus tard.

 _\- Maintenant, passons aux choses plus sérieuses… Lisa Vans, je te retire ton poste de secrétaire. Ne fais pas cette tête-là… Je ne te vire pas. Ton travail m'est précieux mais pour un rôle différent…_

 _\- Lequel ?_ M'interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

 _\- Je vous nomme directrice des ressources humaines. Je n'avais personne pour occuper ce poste et j'ai pensé à vous. Vous avez de l'expérience si je me fie à votre CV et de plus, vous m'avez aidée à embaucher la quasi-totalité des employés de la boîte. Et puis, j'ai déjà quelques missions à vous confier._

Lisa prit son calepin et un crayon puis me dit :

 _\- Je vous écoute._

Je souris et lui répondis :

 _\- Je veux que vous me trouviez le candidat parfait pour être mon assistant personnel. Je ne veux ni un étudiant ni un débutant. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de professionnel, qui connaisse son travail et qui, bien évidemment, a déjà occupé un poste similaire dans une autre entreprise. Tu devras me faire une première sélection de cinq candidats maximum. Ensuite, ils auront un entretien individuel avec moi. Vous avez deux semaines pour me trouver les candidats parfaits._

Elle schématisa sur son calepin ce que je lui disais plus releva la tête, attendant la suite.

 _\- Vous pourrez aussi informer les universités que mon entreprise accepte les stagiaires._

 _\- Combien ?_

 _\- Je vais commencer par trois maximums. Je verrai par la suite si nous arrivons à les occuper pour voir si je décide d'en prendre plus._

 _\- Je me chargerai de tout. Est-ce que je vais garder mon bureau actuel ?_

 _\- Non, votre bureau se trouvera en face de celui d'Emmett. Une plaque avec votre nom et votre fonction figure sur la porte. Vous pourrez y emménager après cette réunion._

Elle sourit, se réjouissant de pouvoir occuper un poste qui lui correspondait. Lisa m'avait fait part de son envie de s'occuper d'embaucher du personnel et de prendre soin d'eux en temps voulu.

À l'époque, je lui avais indiquée que j'avais encore besoin d'elle pour accueillir les clients mais maintenant que j'avais suffisamment d'employés pour s'occuper de ma ressource de revenus, je lui offrais la possibilité de faire le job de ses rêves.

 _\- Garrett, votre poste d'informaticien reste intact. Je vais simplement vous demander de créer un espace candidature et de publier une offre d'emploi pour un assistant personnel et les offres de stage pour le poste d'assistant de communication, de commerciale et d'assistant comptable. Lisa vous donnera les offres une fois qu'elle les aura rédigées et que je les aurais vues. Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin pour tout finaliser._

Il hocha la tête sans prendre de note. Son poste ne changeait pas. Je lui rajoutais un peu plus de travail que d'habitude mais Garrett était un informaticien, un geek. Tout ce que je lui confiais n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Il était très doué dans son domaine.

 _\- Oh et, j'avais oublié… Vous viendrez dans mon bureau à la fin de cette réunion. J'aurais quelque chose d'autre à vous confier._

Parfois, il n'était pas nécessaire de faire confiance à tout son personnel. Je savais que Garrett était quelqu'un de confiance. Cependant, il y a certaines tâches que je préférais lui confier en privé.

 _\- Des agents de sécurité arriveront sur les lieux dès demain et resteront jusqu'à la fermeture de l'agence car il est important pour moi que nos clients ainsi que mes employés, se sentent en sécurité chez moi. Une équipe viendra aussi pour remplacer les caméras de surveillance par des caméras plus performantes. Ils vérifieront aussi si l'alarme de sécurité est toujours activée._

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon dossier, cherchant à savoir si j'avais oublié quelque chose mais j'avais fait part de mes demandes nécessaires et je n'en avais plus à formuler.

 _\- Ah et une dernière chose, celui ou celle qui publie ou donne des informations personnelles concernant ma famille, Monsieur Cullen et l'entreprise, je me ferais un plaisir de le ou la virer et de lui coller un procès. Les larmes et une somme d'argent ne seront pas utiles pour m'empêcher de passer à l'action._

Ils hochèrent tous les têtes lentement en me regardant avec des yeux ronds. Chacun d'eux savait que je ne prononçais aucune parole en l'air. J'avais l'argent et suffisamment d'influence pour me permettre ce genre de chose et gagner à un potentiel procès. Je devais protéger ma vie privée et Edward en faisait maintenant partie même si j'étais persuadée qu'il tentait de faire le nécessaire puisqu'il apprenait petit à petit à ne rien divulguer aux journalistes et à rester discret. Ses parents devaient être fiers de lui.

 _\- Vous pouvez retourner travailler. Je veux que tout soit en place avant la réouverture de l'agence dans moins de trente minutes._

Ils sortirent de la salle de réunion et je soufflai un bon coup, heureuse d'en avoir fini avec ce dossier. Je leur présenterais l'alliance avec Edward plus tard. Nous ne l'avions pas encore finalisé et je préférais qu'il soit à mes côtés à ce moment-là et je le serais aussi lorsqu'il devra faire la même chose avec ses employés. J'avais déjà hâte d'y être.

Mais avant, il fallait que nous nous passassions la bague au doigt.

 _\- Isabella,_ intervint mon frère.

Oh, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était resté. La lecture de mes nouveaux e-mails avait attiré toute mon attention. En relevant la tête pour le regarder, la colère me revint en quart de tour. Mon idiot de frère allait m'entendre !

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?!_ M'emportai-je en refermant la porte de la salle.

Il me regarda abasourdi, ne comprenant pas les raisons pour lesquelles je l'engueulais. Mais si mon frère avait la mémoire courte, j'allais avoir un malin plaisir à lui rappeler les faits de l'heure d'avant.

 _\- Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Emmett. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'agresser Edward sans raison !_

 _\- Je pensais te défendre ! Je t'ai vu en larme, je me suis inquiété._

 _\- Je comprends que tu te sois inquiété mais tu aurais pu au moins t'informer de la situation avant de te jeter sur lui comme un demeuré. Edward n'est pas comme Riley._

 _\- Excuse-moi…_ Dit-il, l'air sincère. _Je sais qu'il n'est pas Riley… Il va porter plainte ?_

 _\- J'ai réussi à le faire renoncer mais la prochaine fois, il ne te fera pas de cadeau alors s'il te plaît, garde le contrôle parce que tu sais très bien que tu as du mal à t'arrêter lorsque tu commences à frapper. Je ne veux pas qu'une guerre éclate entre nos deux familles alors que je m'apprête à épouser Edward._

Il soupira et se balança sur ses pieds, gêné d'avoir fauté. Je lui en voulais pour s'être comporté comme un enfant mais je ne pourrais pas le faire éternellement. Il était mon frère et je l'aimais. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il sera suffisamment mature pour ne pas recommencer.

 _\- Tu me promets de ne pas recommencer ?_

 _\- Même s'il te fait du mal ?_

 _\- Emmett !_

 _\- OK, promis, je ne recommencerai pas !_

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien,_ marmonna-t-il à contrecœur. _Je commence ma formation quand ?_

 _\- Dès aujourd'hui. Je t'ai préparé le nécessaire dans ton bureau pour que tu puisses apprendre le principal. Je n'ai pas de formateur et je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner toute la journée mais si tu as des questions, je reste à ta disposition. Le dossier et les diaporamas sont très complets mais n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide._

Il hocha la tête, s'approcha timidement de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je répondis à son geste et le laissai retourner dans son bureau. Je soupirai et sortis à mon tour. J'indiquais à Garrett que nous irons dans son bureau pour discuter.

Je suivis mon employé et refermai la porte derrière moi. Ce dernier s'installa sur son fauteuil et alluma ses ordinateurs pour se mettre au travail. Cette pièce était assez étrange mais je n'étais pas surprise de voir une collection de figurines sur ses étagères. Je n'étais pas contre ce genre de décoration. Tant que les lieux ne ressemblaient pas à une salle de jeux, je ne lui reprochais rien.

Le jeune homme releva la tête de ses écrans et attendit que je lui fasse part d'une autre mission. Il était très compétent et si jamais il était amené à partir, je risquerais de le regretter.

 _\- Garrett,_ dis-je en m'installant en face de lui. _Je vais avoir besoin de vos talents d'informaticien pour sécuriser le réseau. Je ne veux qu'aucune information ne puisse sortir de l'entreprise, qu'aucun employé ne puisse copier, coller un fichier concernant un client ou mon agence. Je voudrais que chaque fichier soit protégé par un mot de passe ou crypté. Tant que je peux être la seule à y accéder. Pensez-vous cela faisable ?_

 _\- Évidemment,_ répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je souris et continuai :

 _\- J'ai une autre question… Pensez-vous qu'il est possible de bloquer certaines fonctionnalités des clés USB ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas contrôler les clés USB personnelles des employés mais je peux empêcher l'ordinateur de connaître les périphériques externes le temps de voir si je peux les façonner._

 _\- Parfait ! Faites votre possible et venez à moi dès que vous avez terminé de sécuriser le réseau._

Je me levai, lui serrai la main et sortis de son bureau pour me remettre au travail. Sauf si Edward m'y attendait toujours. J'étais curieuse de savoir comment il avait fait pour occuper son temps.

En ouvrant la porte, une délicieuse odeur de café envahissait la pièce. Je fronçai les sourcils en trouvant Edward assis sur le sofa en train de lire ses e-mails avec sa tablette.

Un accro du travail, comme moi.

Je souris, posai mon dossier, consultai mon planning pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rendez-vous et, puisque je ne devais recevoir aucun client, je filai m'installer aux côtés de mon amant pour profiter de sa présence.

 _\- Je t'ai pris un cappuccino sucré et un muffin aux trois chocolats,_ m'informa-t-il.

Mumm, d'où l'odeur de café… Quelle attention agréable. J'appréciais son geste car je n'avais pas mangé depuis tellement longtemps que je manquais de m'écrouler à tout moment. Atterrir à l'hôpital parce que je me sous-alimentais n'était pas dans mes projets. Ce muffin et ce cappuccino allaient pouvoir faire l'affaire.

 _\- Merci,_ soufflai-je en portant ma boisson chaude à mes lèvres.

 _\- Comment s'est passée ta réunion ?_ Me demanda-t-il en reposant sa tablette sur la table basse pour reporter son attention sur moi.

 _\- Comme je l'avais prévu. Je vais engager un assistant personnel et des stagiaires. Il était temps que je m'ouvre à la jeunesse._

 _\- Tu comptes faire des contrats étudiants ?_

 _\- Franchement ? Je l'ignore… Lisa ne s'occupera plus d'accueillir les clients. Julia va prendre sa place. Je devrais peut-être songer à employer des étudiants pour ce poste… Il faudra que j'en parle à Lisa…_

Je le vis sourire du coin de l'œil avant de voir son regard s'assombrir soudainement. Il fixa un point imaginaire derrière moi, m'inquiétant au passage. À quoi pensait-il ?

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Osai-je lui demander.

Ses pupilles vertes s'accrochèrent aux miennes et son haleine fraîche balayait mon visage.

 _\- Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as parlé de ton passé et de ce Riley, tu m'as dit que tu étais consentante lors de vos rapports…_

 _\- Euh oui… Pourquoi penses-tu à cela ?_

 _\- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit pendant ta réunion et il est clair que tu te trompes sur une chose, Isabella._

 _\- Laquelle ?_

Où voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi s'était-il embêté à analyser mes mots au lieu de s'occuper autrement ? Je savais que mon histoire n'était pas anodine mais je ne lui avais pas demandé de se pencher dessus. Cependant, les résultats de son analyse attiraient ma curiosité… Qu'avait-il compris ?

 _\- Isabella, tu ne pouvais pas être consentante alors que tu m'as toi-même affirmé que c'était lui qui décidait quand et où vous pouviez coucher ensemble. Ajoutes-y l'absence de plaisir à cela et…_

 _\- Et quoi ? Tu crois qu'il m'a violée ? ! Il ne m'a pas violée. J'étais parfaitement éveillée et je me souviens que je ne me refusais jamais à lui. Je ne me débattais même pas !_

Il soupira lourdement en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

 _\- Beaucoup de femmes mettent du temps à comprendre que leur compagnon les violait et c'est peut-être ton cas, aujourd'hui._

Je me levai subitement du sofa, énervée qu'il puisse insinuer une telle chose.

 _\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !_ M'emportai-je.

 _Putain_ , heureusement que les murs étaient insonorisés…

 _\- Sors d'ici,_ l'ordonnai-je en lui montrant la porte avec ma main.

 _\- Isabella…_

 _\- S'il te plaît, sors d'ici…_ Insistai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne dit rien de plus, prit sa veste et s'en alla. Je fermai la porte derrière lui puis me permis de laisser les larmes baigner abondamment mes joues.

Ce qu'il m'avait dit ne pouvait pas être possible. Riley ne m'avait pas violée… Il avait été exécrable en me frappant dès qu'il buvait trop, il m'avait rendue minable à ses yeux en me rabaissant et en me trompant mais il ne m'avait pas agressée sexuellement. Je m'en serais quand même rendue compte, non ?

Je fixai l'heure sur mon horloge, jetai un dernier coup d'œil sur mon planning et fus heureuse de pouvoir rentrer chez moi plus tôt que prévu. J'informai Emmett de mon départ sans lui préciser les raisons et m'excusais de l'obliger à prendre un taxi. Il m'indiqua que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter puisqu'il avait loué une voiture le temps de pouvoir s'en acheter une.

Je rentrai chez moi, retirai mes escarpins et mon trench en les rangeant correctement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Emmett s'inquiète en rentrant. Je ne vivais plus seule maintenant. Je devais faire attention à n'importe quel détail pouvant informer mon frère de mon mal-être intérieur.

Je m'emparai de mon téléphone fixe et me fis couler un bain chaud avec plein de mousse pour me détendre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je téléphonai à la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider. La seule qui me connaissait mieux que quiconque et en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Victoria, ma meilleure amie. J'avais besoin d'elle.

 _\- Salut ma belle !_ S'exclama-t-elle avec sourire dans la voix.

 _\- Salut…_ Soufflai-je.

 _\- Oh merde, toi, ça ne va pas… Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?_

 _\- C'est Edward, il…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce connard ? ! Putain, il n'en manque pas une ! Et merde, je pensais sérieusement qu'il serait un gars bien!_

 _\- Vic', ce n'est pas lui, le problème. Il m'a juste dit quelque chose qui m'a poussée à avoir un doute sur ce que me faisait Riley…_

 _\- Oh, tu lui as tout raconté ?_

 _\- Ouais…_

 _\- Et comment a-t-il réagi ?_

 _\- Plutôt bien. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il me rejette mais au lieu de cela, il m'a informé qu'il me désirait et qu'il était attiré par moi autrement que par le sexe…_

Elle ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la situation puis elle reprit la parole :

 _\- Hum, hum, et toi, tu en penses quoi ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'il est fou. Nous nous marions par intérêt et sans sentiment. Comment peut-il me dire cela ?_

 _\- Peut-être que son attirance pour toi est différente et qu'il a fini par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Tu devrais faire pareil de ton côté, Isa._

 _\- Mouais… Je ne sais pas encore… Je ne l'aime pas, je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de faire le point sur des sentiments inexistants._

 _\- Et dans quelques heures tu m'appelleras pour m'informer que tu es amoureuse de lui,_ déclara-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

 _\- N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui._

Elle rit franchement, ne me croyant pas du tout. OK, si même ma meilleure amie se léguait contre moi, je n'allais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement. Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à me dire que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward ? C'était complètement ridicule !

 _\- Bon, parle-moi de ce Riley. Qu'est-ce que ton amant super-sexy a trouvé ?_

 _\- Il pense que Riley me violait…_

 _\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu étais consentante…_

 _\- Ouais et c'est ce que je lui ai dit mais, il m'a pourtant rappelé que je ne décidais jamais du lieu, du moment allant même jusqu'à la position… Il m'interdisait même d'avoir du plaisir… Je n'avais pas cette impression de viol mais il se pourrait qu'il ait raison…_

 _\- Merde alors, cet Edward a l'air d'être doué en analyse…_

 _\- Mais c'est impossible !_ M'emportai-je, en larme.

Edward ne pouvait pas avoir raison et je tentais de me convaincre moi-même alors que la possibilité que Riley me viole n'était pas à ignorer… Je me souvenais que nos rapports étaient très brutaux et me faisais parfois très mal… De cette façon, il s'assurait que je ne prenne pas de plaisir… J'avais été si naïve que cela ? Jusqu'au point de me laisser toucher par un homme qui me faisait du mal ?

 _\- Eh ma chérie, calme-toi. Ce n'était peut-être pas des viols. Il se pourrait qu'il se trompe._

 _\- Non… Il a raison… Riley me violait… J'ai juste été trop conne et trop endormie pour m'en rendre compte…_

 _\- Isabella, tu n'étais pas conne. Tu étais une victime. Toutes les victimes n'agissent pas de la même façon. Et puis, tu pensais être amoureuse de ce gars-là. Tes sentiments ont pu te tromper sur son vrai visage…_

Je n'écoutais plus ce que me disait ma meilleure amie, trop concentrée à me ressasser ces souvenirs honteux que j'avais de moi à cette époque-là. Comment avais-je pu avoir une relation sexuelle normale après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je n'avais pas eu conscience que pendant ces deux années de relation, Riley avait abusé de moi… Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle je n'avais jamais été dégoûtée par le sexe. La preuve avec Edward…

 _\- Isa, tu m'écoutes ?_

 _\- Oui, je t'écoute. Je suis simplement fatiguée._

 _\- Tu as surtout besoin de réfléchir à tout cela à tête reposée. File te coucher et je te rappellerai demain. Prends soin de toi ma chérie, je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. À demain Vic'._

Je raccrochai et reposai le téléphone sur la commode à ma droite. Je soupirai, passai la tête sous l'eau et me rinçai avant de vider la baignoire et de sortir pour retrouver mon lit. Victoria avait raison. Un peu de repos allait me permettre de comprendre la situation.

Ma sieste fut agitée. Je m'étais plusieurs fois revue dans l'appartement que j'occupais avec Riley et je le revoyais en train de me traiter comme une _merde_. Mais le pire dans tout cela, était que la veille de mon hospitalisation, je me souvenais exactement ce qu'il m'avait fait alors qu'à mon réveil, j'avais tout oublié. _Putain de merde_ , ce _connard_ m'avait frappé et avait abusé de moi !

Les révélations d'Edward avait permis à ma mémoire de me revenir comme une claque en pleine figure et c'en était presque douloureux.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, transpirante et haletante. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil et je constatai qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. J'avais dormi longtemps… Mais maintenant que j'étais réveillée et après un cauchemar pareil, j'étais incapable de refermer les yeux une seconde de plus. Et pourtant, je devais faire quelque chose…

Je me levai maladroitement de mon lit, enfilai une tenue de sport et sortis de l'appartement pour aller courir un peu, histoire de me défouler. Mon iPad dans les oreilles, me permettant de ne pas prendre en compte le temps que je restais dehors tellement je me sentais libre.

Mais ceci n'expliqua pas pour quelle raison je m'étais retrouvée au pied de l'immeuble d'Edward. Je m'étais comportée comme une garce en lui demandant de quitter mon bureau mais je ne pouvais décemment pas me pointer chez lui à une heure pareille pour lui présenter mes excuses ! Il devait dormir et je n'allais pas le réveiller pour lui parler de mes problèmes.

Pourtant, il était le seul que je voulais voir actuellement…

Je composai le code d'entrée qu'Edward m'avait communiquée et entrai dans le hall de l'immeuble. Le gardien de nuit n'était visiblement pas présent et tant mieux. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me confronter à lui pour aller voir mon fiancé.

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur, appuyai sur l'étage correspondant et attendis patiemment qu'il ouvre ses portes. Heureusement pour moi, ce fut rapide. Mes mains tremblantes témoignaient mon angoisse de le confronter. Je l'avais jeté… Je comprendrais parfaitement qu'il m'envoie sur les roses.

J'appuyai sur la sonnette et attendis patiemment qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait entendue mais j'espérais sincèrement que je ne serais pas obligée de recommencer. Je ne voulais pas paraître trop impatiente.

Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être réveillée en pleine nuit par une sonnerie stridente. Je le savais puisqu'Emmett m'avait fait le coup la veille.

Je fus surprise que la porte s'ouvre assez rapidement. Edward se trouvait devant moi, les cheveux en bataille et ne portait qu'un pantalon beige en lin. Je l'avais réveillé et il allait certainement m'en vouloir mais je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'avais besoin de lui.

 _\- Isa…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer mon prénom que je me jetai sur lui pour l'embrasser. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque tandis que les siennes se placèrent instinctivement sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui.

Il ne me repoussait pas, c'était déjà ça…

Notre baiser devint rapidement langoureux et Edward en profita pour m'attirer à l'intérieur de chez lui en claquant la porte avec son pied, désireux qu'aucun voisin ne nous voit ainsi. Je gémis contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'amusa à mordiller les miennes pour intensifier notre étreinte tandis que ses mains se glissèrent sous mon t-shirt pour caresser mon ventre nu.

Je rompis notre baiser mais ne quittai pas ses yeux pour autant. Je passai ma langue plusieurs fois sur mes lèvres gonflées, appréciant ses douces caresses. Je pris son visage en coupe, l'embrassai chastement pour savourer encore et toujours à douceur de ses lèvres.

 _\- Fais-moi l'amour,_ lui demandai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il fut surpris par ma requête car d'habitude, nous ne nous _emmerdions_ pas à nous poser la question, préférant nous jeter dessus et baiser comme des bêtes. À cet instant, j'ignorais pourquoi mais je savais que c'était différent et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'en était aussi rendu compte.

Il me regarda longuement et caressa ma joue de sa main gauche sans arrêter son petit massage qu'il effectuait sur mon ventre. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans mon regard et ce qu'il y trouva devait lui plaire puisqu'il fonça sur mes lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait et prit mes fesses en coupe pour me porter, m'entraînant à encercler sa taille de mes jambes. Je m'agrippai en continuant de l'embrasser à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber.

Il me posa sur a surface lisse de son plan de travail et commença à me déshabiller. De mon côté, je ne me lassais pas d'embrasser, de lécher et de mordiller ses lèvres si douces. Je jouais même avec l'élastique de son pantalon à l'aide de mes doigts pour le sentir encore plus proche de moi.

Le sexe n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de me confronter à la réalité mais en le voyant, j'avais ressenti le besoin de me perdre dans ses bras d'une autre manière que d'habitude. J'ignorai ce qu'était ce sentiment mais pour le moment, je ne souhaitais pas m'y attarder.

Je voulais qu'Edward me fasse l'amour, me fasse revivre comme il savait si bien le faire.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Isabella a été entièrement honnête envers et a découvert quelque chose de très dur sur son passé... Le trou de mémoire a encore ses secrets... Et Emmett est de plus en plus bougon. Mais que cache-t-il ?

Je suis certaine que vous avez votre mot à dire concernant ce chapitre... N'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **98 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **300 reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

Je vous conseille de relire le prologue car j'ai constaté qu'il y avait beaucoup d'incohérences par rapport au déroulement de l'histoire. Je l'ai donc modifié. J'ignore s'il le sera à nouveau mais prenez le temps de le lire pour que vous puissiez ne pas froncer les sourcils lorsque vous lirez un détail incohérent ;)

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	13. Chapitre Onze

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Surprise, surprise ! Voilà ce que ça donne quand j'écris un chapitre plus vite que la lumière haha. Vous remarquerez très vite qu'il est très long. J'ai tenté de le raccourcir ou de le couper en deux mais après avoir constaté qu'il ne se passerait rien dans la 1ère partie, j'ai laissé ce chapitre intact. Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre présence. Je suis touchée à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.

 **/!\** Je vous conseille de relire le prologue car j'ai constaté qu'il y avait **beaucoup d'incohérences** par rapport au déroulement de l'histoire. Je l'ai donc modifié. J'ignore s'il le sera à nouveau mais **prenez le temps de le lire** pour que vous puissiez ne pas froncer les sourcils lorsque vous lirez un détail incohérent ;)

Merci pour votre soutiens et vos reviews du chapitre huit : _larosurleau ; Mamanlily ; donatellobridou ; Romeila ; Pims10 ; gaellezjey ; canada02 ; MT.D.O'Connel ; Nedwige Stew ; alchi ; Gwen who_ **&** _Cendrillon49._

Merci aux nouveaux followers et aux favorites : **&** _astree._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE ONZE**

Mon débardeur retiré, mon soutien-gorge le suivit de près, laissant Edward profiter de ma poitrine qu'il aimait tant. Ses mains recouvrirent mes seins avec douceur et je gémis contre ses lèvres, appréciant ses douces caresses.

D'humeur coquine, je caressai son érection à travers son pantalon, lui arrachant plusieurs grognements consécutifs. Je ris contre ses lèvres, bien déterminée à continuer ma petite torture. Je voulais l'inciter à aller plus vite, à me prendre maintenant, me foutant complètement de sauter l'étape des préliminaires.

 _\- Ton pantalon,_ me dit-il contre mes lèvres.

Je répondis à sa requête en soulevant mes fesses pour le permettre de retirer mon pantalon de sport et mon shorty. Il envoya mes derniers vêtements rejoindre les autres et repris sa place entre mes jambes. Sa main droite cajola ma féminité, me forçant à me cambrer et à rejeter la tête en arrière, appréciant ce toucher intime.

Je gémis en écartant davantage les jambes, me laissant aller dans mon plaisir. Il était si douté de ses mains, de ses doigts qu'il était difficile pour moi de garder les pieds sur Terre lorsque nous couchions ensemble et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me caresser intimement.

Pendant qu'il continuait à jouer avec mon point sensible, je me redressai tant bien que mal, refusant qu'il reste habillé alors que j'étais complètement nue devant lui. De mes mains tremblantes, je m'attaquais à son pantalon et le fis glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Son boxer ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Mon amant dut se résoudre à arrêter sa torture le temps d'enjamber ses vêtements avant de revenir plus pressant.

Je me tortillai grâce à ses doigts et lui souris fièrement lorsque je vis son érection tendue dans ma direction. Je me léchai les lèvres, impatiente de la sentir en moi, de sentir le plaisir et le bonheur d'être liée à cet homme. Je m'emparai de son membre et m'amusai en faisant des va-et-vient pour me venger de ce qu'il me faisait subir avec ses doigts.

En tant que dominant qui se respecte, Edward refusa de me laisser continuer à le toucher. Je fus déçue qu'il m'empêche de lui donner du plaisir avant qu'il me rappelle à l'oreille que je lui avais demandé de me faire l'amour et qu'il devait être le seul à s'en occuper. Je rougis comme une écrevisse en souriant comme une adolescente amoureuse et l'autorisai à reprendre ses caresses.

Finalement, les préliminaires ne pouvaient pas être ignorés. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas prévu de perdre trop de temps dans cette étape car j'étais terriblement impatiente qu'il me prenne et me fasse hurler de plaisir. Il est et restera le meilleur amant que je n'avais jamais connu jusque-là.

 _\- Allonge-toi,_ m'incita-t-il en posant sa main contre mon ventre.

 _\- Non…_

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par mon refus. Je souris pour le rassurer que je ne voulais pas que l'on arrête tout, posai mes mains sur ses joues, bien décidée qu'il me fasse sienne dans les secondes qui suivent. Edward n'était pas compliqué à convaincre, je savais que j'allais réussir ma requête.

 _\- Je te veux, tout de suite…_ susurrai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je m'amusai à les frôler avec les miennes, me préparant à l'embrasser dès lors qu'il aura accepté de s'unir à moi. Je le voulais. Dieu seul savait que je le voulais ! J'en étais au point où je me sentais fondre sur place tellement j'avais chaud, tellement le désir pour lui s'emparait de mes entrailles.

 _\- Tes désirs sont aussi les miens,_ me répondit-il en souriant.

Je souris et l'embrassai langoureusement tandis qu'il s'assura que j'étais prête à le recevoir. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque, refusant qu'il interrompe notre baiser. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, m'informant en même temps que j'étais suffisamment humide pour passer à l'étape supérieure.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, il m'aida à me rapprocher du bord pour faciliter notre union et s'arrêta lorsque nos sexes entrèrent en contact. Je gémis fortement contre ses lèvres, appréciant les caresses qu'il effectuait avec son sexe puis, je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il me possédait de toute sa longueur.

La surface lisse du plan de travail n'était pas très agréable mais j'étais persuadée que le sexe avec Edward allait me faire oublier où je me trouvais, voire qui j'étais.

 _\- Tu peux y aller,_ l'encourageai-je alors qu'il attendait que je me sois habituée à son imposante présence.

Il commença ses doux et profonds va-et-vient tandis que je m'accrochais à ses épaules musclées. Ses mains sur mes hanches, il avait un total contrôle sur notre étreinte et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je préférais lorsqu'il s'occupait de tout. Il pensait autant à son plaisir qu'au mien et s'acharnait à me faire jouir même lorsqu'il l'avait fait avant moi. Il était l'amant parfait.

 _\- Plus vite,_ gémis-je en son oreille.

Il m'offrit un puissant coup de reins, m'arrachant un cri mélangeant la surprise et le plaisir. Il recommença son geste plusieurs fois de suite avant de reprendre un rythme plus soutenu, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Notre tête était posée contre l'épaule de l'autre tandis que la boule présente dans mon bas-ventre attendait le bon moment pour éclater et seul Edward en avait le secret. Il savait exactement quand déclencher mon orgasme et c'était si bon, si ravageant.

De sa main droite, il me fit une douce caresse sur mon ventre puis posa son pouce contre mon point sensible. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus puissants à mesure que l'orgasme menaçait d'exploser.

N'ayant plus la force de m'accrocher à lui, je me penchai en arrière, posai mes mains derrière mon dos et gémis fortement pendant qu'il continuait à me pilonner avec une force que je ne connaissais pas encore mais qui me faisait grimper aux rideaux.

Soudain, les vagues de plaisir commencèrent à m'envahir. J'arquai mon dos et en murmurant le prénom de mon amant, le remerciant pour m'avoir emmenée au-delà du septième ciel.

Complètement ravagée par l'orgasme, je me laissai retomber sur le plan de travail en écartant mes bras telle une étoile de mer alors que mes hanches étaient toujours prisonnières de ses mains et que sa tête séjournait sur mon ventre. Ventre qu'il embrassa de temps en temps, m'arrachant un sourire.

Le sexe avec lui, c'était explosif, vibrant et… Il y avait tellement d'adjectifs pour le décrire que je préférais m'arrêter là. Ma liste ne connaîtra jamais de fin.

Je me redressai difficilement, entraînant Edward à se retirer de moi et à m'imiter. Nos fronts se touchèrent et nos souffles se mélangèrent. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre mais ne se rencontrèrent pas pour autant.

Bien vite, la réalité me rattrapa et je fus secouée de spasme, m'informant que j'étais en train de pleurer. Je me réfugiai dans son cou pour inspirer son odeur masculine mais mes larmes décidèrent de ne pas se laisser faire en continuant d'inonder mes joues.

J'avais besoin de plus…

Je relevai ma tête, posai mes mains sur ses joues râpeuses et lui dis :

 _\- Encore…_ lui demandai-je.

 _\- Isabella…_

 _\- Je t'en supplie… Fais-moi encore l'amour… J'ai besoin de toi…_

Je ne contrôlais plus mes envies. Intérieurement, je savais que seul Edward pouvait y répondre et je voulais que ce soit lui, uniquement lui et pas un autre homme. J'ignorai ce que signifiait le flot de sentiments qui se propageaient en moi ou plutôt, je préférais ne pas m'y attarder pour me protéger.

 _\- Accroche-toi,_ dit-il en prenant à nouveau mes fesses en coupe.

J'obéis et m'accrochai à ses épaules, le laissant me porter jusqu'à sa chambre et me poser délicatement sur son lit comme si j'étais une chose précieuse.

 _\- Je n'ai pas mis de capote tout à l'heure. Tu as pris ta pilule ?_ me demanda-t-il en me surplombant.

 _\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais un implant._

 _\- J'avais oublié,_ me répondit-il en m'embrassant chastement. _Je vais quand même en mettre une,_ ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers sa table de nuit pour prendre plusieurs préservatifs.

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsqu'il les étala à côté de nous, surprise qu'il prévoit que l'on passe le reste de la nuit dans les bras de l'autre.

 _\- Vraiment, Edward ?_

 _\- Je prépare le coup,_ rétorqua-t-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

Ah, mon arrogant de fiancé. Comment ferais-je si ce petit défaut ne faisait pas parti de ton caractère ? Hum, je m'ennuierais, probablement.

Je me relevai sur mes coudes et attrapai ses lèvres avec les miennes. Il positionna ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et se laissa malmener par mes dents et ma langue qui attendaient une réaction de sa part. Edward ne flancherait pas, je le savais mais j'avais moi aussi, la technique parfaite pour le faire céder.

 _\- Cessons de discuter… J'ai envie de toi,_ susurrai-je contre sa bouche.

Il grogna mais ne fit aucun geste. Arg, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant par moments ! Mais soit, puisque Monsieur avait décidé de la jouer ainsi, je ne verrais pas pourquoi je devrais me laisser faire ! Après tout, j'avais eu mon orgasme. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais repartir frustrée de son appartement.

J'utilisai ma dernière carte en rapprochant sa tête de la mienne avec mes mains et taquinai son lobe en le mordillant, geste qui, normalement, portait en ma faveur mais il semblerait qu'Edward ait trouvé la solution pour me résister. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour qu'il réponde enfin à mes attaques.

Vaincue, je m'étalais comme une crêpe sur le matelas et me mis à bouder comme une enfant qui n'a pas eu le cadeau qu'elle désirait tant le jour de Noël. Mon comportement ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'une adulte de mon âge devrait avoir mais qu'importe. Je boudais, point.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'Edward se mit à rire en rejetant la tête en arrière avant de foncer sur mes lèvres pour les baptiser à son tour.

 _OK, il s'était foutu de moi_.

Ce qu'il voulait ? Reprendre le contrôle, tout simplement ! Satané mec macho, arrogant, prétentieux et… _Merde_ , il venait de rayer tous les défauts que je listais dans ma tête rien qu'en m'embrassant juste en dessous de mon oreille.

J'étais foutue. _Littéralement_ foutue.

Éprise par le plaisir de ses baisers brûlants, la conclusion de toute cette histoire était qu'il aura toujours le dernier mot en matière de sexe. Je ne pouvais rien y faire.

 _\- Dieu seul sait que je t'aime,_ me chuchota-t-il, m'entraînant à me figer sur place.

Aurais-je rêvé ? Venait-il réellement de dire qu'il m'aimait ou était-ce le fruit de mon imagination ? Ces derniers temps, ma rencontre avec Edward avait, certes, foutu en l'air tout ce que j'avais bâti pour être cette femme mais je n'avais pas eu l'impression de divaguer… Cette déclaration collerait parfaitement avec ce qu'il m'avait dit dans mon bureau tôt ce matin.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_ lui demandai-je.

 _\- Je n'ai rien dit du tout,_ nia-t-il sans relever la tête.

Je décidai de ne pas insister et me concentrai à nouveau sur ses caresses. Je l'interrogerai plus tard. Pour le moment, mon deuxième orgasme était en cours de préparation et je n'allais pas le laisser filer !

Il traça un chemin avec sa langue jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine et évidemment, il prit soin de bénir cette dernière comme à chaque préliminaire. Je commençais à m'habituer à ce genre d'attention et, le jour où il décidera de ne plus me montrer son admiration pour mes seins, je serais déçue car avec ses caresses et ses baisers, il me montrait qu'il me désirait et que je lui plaisais physiquement.

 _C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ce matin, pauvre idiote !_ Me sermonna ma conscience.

 _Merde_ , elle avait raison… Il me désirait et je le désirais alors pourquoi était-ce si dur pour moi d'accepter sa déclaration ? Une femme normale se serait réjouie à l'idée de savoir que son fiancé ressentait des sentiments pour elle. Et moi, je refusais de le croire, de me perdre à nouveau dans une relation qui pourrait me faire souffrir…

Alors qu'il était en train de déposer des millions de baisers entre ma poitrine, je décidai de prendre les choses en main. Ma peur ne devait pas me dominer. Elle ne devra jamais avoir ce pouvoir-là sur moi. J'avais réussi à la combattre et ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais la laisser gagner. Qu'elle aille se faire voir !

Je pris le visage de mon amant entre mes mains et le ramenai vers le mien pour lui poser une seule et unique question. J'avais besoin de rassurer la jeune femme au fond de moi, qui souhaitait que ce soit lui, l'homme qu'elle attendait.

Je commençais peu à peu à réaliser mes sentiments pour mon fiancé. Il fallait maintenant que je les assume. Cependant, s'il me faisait comprendre que tout ça n'était que du vent, je ne lui dirai rien. Me protéger était primordial.

 _\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Je n'ai pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ?_ l'interrogeai-je en plongeant dans son regard noir émeraude.

Son souffle balaya mon visage et il sembla hésiter à être franc avec moi. La panique commençait peu à peu à s'emparer de moi, de peur qu'il me rejette.

Je me sentais quelque peu pathétique… Quelques heures plus tôt, je refusais de croire aux sentiments qu'il me portait et là, j'étais en train de le supplier silencieusement de me répéter ses mots pour m'aider à comprendre que j'étais dans la même posture que la sienne.

 _\- Oui,_ dit-il simplement.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il rompit notre étreinte et s'assit sur ses talons en me regardant. Il cacha son érection avec le drap, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés et soupira à plusieurs reprises, signe d'anxiété. Ma question nous avait entraînés à tout arrêter mais qu'importe, cette réponse, il me la fallait et je savais que lui aussi, il en avait besoin.

Un homme a aussi le droit d'être aimé.

 _\- Ce n'était pas prévu mais, mes sentiments pour toi sont plus forts que ma raison qui me dictait que notre mariage ne se basera jamais sur de l'amour. Tel était notre accord. Sauf que je ne peux plus rester de marbre… Je ne pensais pas te révéler mes sentiments de cette manière mais, qu'importe la façon, il fallait que je me livre._

La gorge sèche, j'avalais péniblement ma salive, je léchai mes lèvres et tentai de dissimuler les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

 _Merde_ , c'était la première fois qu'un homme me disait cela…

Riley ne s'emmerdait pas à me complimenter, me faire des déclarations qu'un homme fait à sa femme. Il avait été romantique au début de notre relation mais j'ai dû apprendre rapidement à me contenter de peu… Ou de rien venant de sa part.

Touchée mais décidée à ne pas le blesser et à lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à refouler ses sentiments, je m'assis sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il déplia ses jambes et qu'il posa automatiquement ses mains sur mes hanches pour s'installer dans une position plus confortable.

 _\- Merci,_ susurrai-je contre ses lèvres.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que tu m'as aidée à comprendre que je suis dans le même état que toi… Que mes sentiments pour toi, ont toujours été plus forts que ma raison._

Il prit mon visage en coupe et entraîna nos lèvres à se toucher sans pour autant m'embrasser. Je tremblai contre lui, peu habituée à m'ouvrir avec tant de facilité à un homme et il le sentait.

 _\- Tu as peur… Tu as peur à cause de cet abruti…_

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

 _\- Isabella,_ reprit-il en collant mon front contre le sien. _Je te promets que je ne me comporterai pas comme Riley et que je traiterai comme une Reine._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être traitée comme une Reine pour être heureuse…_

 _\- Et moi, j'ai appris à respecter les femmes bien que mes dernières conquêtes ne puissent pas témoigner en ma faveur…_

Je ris contre ses lèvres, laissant les larmes tracer leur chemin mouillé et salé sur mes joues. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il me respecterait parce qu'il y a longtemps que ma confiance pour lui était intacte. Il ne me fera jamais de mal. Il était peut-être arrogant, prétentieux et hautain avec certaines personnes mais il était un homme de parole.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'une demande en mariage allait nous emmener là ? Aucun de nous n'avait prévu d'entretenir une relation autre que professionnelle. Notre mariage était dans le but d'être tranquille, de continuer à profiter du célibat tout en respectant notre couple. Mais peut-être qu'en lui demandant de tester ses performances sexuelles avait été la source de nos sentiments naissants.

 _\- Je t'aime,_ me déclara-t-il, amplifiant mes larmes.

 _\- Je…_

J'hésitai à lui dire parce que ce mot avait tellement de valeur pour moi que je ne pouvais le dire à n'importe qui mais… Edward était-il n'importe qui ? J'estimais avoir fait un grand pas pour lui montrer que je l'appréciais plus qu'un simple ami. Je ne me sentais pas capable, pas prête à aller plus loin. Je ne voulais pas me brusquer sous prétexte qu'il a eu le courage de le faire avant moi. Je souhaitais prendre mon temps avant de me dévoiler entièrement.

 _\- Je suis désolée mais, je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, c'est une évidence. Je veux simplement prendre mon temps…_

Il fronça les sourcils, m'envoyant un message négatif au passage. Je rougis, gênée et me préparai à rompre notre étreinte mais mon amant ne fut pas de cet avis puisqu'il renforça sa prise autour mon visage pour m'inciter à rester. Je ne comprenais pas… Pourquoi voulait-il que je reste alors qu'il m'en voulait ?

 _\- Tu m'en veux ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir pour une raison aussi futile. Je suis peut-être allé trop vite et je patienterai si c'est ce que tu souhaites._

 _Merde_ , comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'être rendue compte qu'il était parfait ?

 _\- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose…_

 _\- Je t'écoute…_

 _\- Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir si tu me veux en tant que vrai fiancé ?_

 _\- Tu veux dire, si j'accepte de débuter une relation amoureuse avec toi ?_

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Mon regard plongé dans le sien, je pouvais lire de l'espoir. Un espoir qui me prouvait que sa demande était sincère et aussi étrange vu notre situation… Des fiancés _normaux_ ne se demandent jamais de construire une relation amoureuse puisqu'ils s'aiment déjà mais notre couple était hautement original et évidemment que je le voulais comme un véritable compagnon.

 _\- Comment pourrais-je refuser ?_ murmurai-je en caressant son nez avec le mien. _Je te veux Edward Cullen, en tant que petit-ami, fiancé et mari. Nos projets seront toujours d'actualité._

Il était clair que ce n'était pas Isabella de New York qui aurait réagi ainsi, qui aurait fait une telle déclaration mais c'était celle que j'étais à Seattle, la naïveté et la stupidité en moins. Je m'ouvrais à lui car je ressentais ce besoin.

Son regard s'illumina et il m'embrassa pour signer ce soudain changement. Je gémis contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il força la rencontre avec nos langues pour les entraîner à danser ensemble. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur notre baiser mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'étais entièrement consentante et qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça.

Quand Victoria saura, j'aurais le droit à : « _J'avais raison, Isa ! Tu es bel et bien amoureuse de lui !_ »

Je ne savais pas réellement si j'étais amoureuse de lui. En revanche, j'étais persuadée que mes sentiments s'avançaient tranquillement sur cette voie-là.

 _\- Tu avais une autre question ?_

 _\- C'est plus une proposition qu'une question…_

 _\- Dis toujours…_

 _\- Je voudrais que l'on prenne notre temps. Que l'on n'ait plus de relation sexuelle pour que l'on puisse apprendre à nous connaître en dehors que par le sexe._

Quoi ? Était-il sérieux ?

 _\- Edward Cullen veut arrêter le sexe ? J'hallucine ou tu as vraiment dit cela ?_

Jamais je ne lui dirais que cela me tuait de ne plus pouvoir me perdre dans ses bras mais soit, sa décision semblait être prise et j'attendais patiemment qu'il me l'explique plus en détail.

 _\- Je ne suis pas aussi pervers que ce que tu penses,_ me réprimanda-t-il en me lançant un regard entendu.

Je raclai ma gorge pour lui montrer que je ne le croyais pas. De nous deux, il était celui avec un degré de perversité plus important et il osait me dire qu'il n'était pas pervers. Laissez-moi rire…

 _\- Isabella, je ne suis pas pervers,_ me corrigea-t-il avec son adorable sourire en coin.

Ne pouvant plus me retenir, j'éclatai de rire en me laissant tomber en arrière. Ma position n'était pas très confortable puisque je bougeai dans tous les sens pour exprimer mon hilarité. J'en arrivais même à me rouler en boule en cachant ma tête dans les oreillers. Edward, lui, resta silencieux durant ma petite séance.

Ah, ça faisait du bien de rire comme ça !

Une fois calmée, je vrillai mon regard vers la fenêtre avant de me relever, d'essuyer mes yeux et mes joues et de me concentrer à nouveau sur mon petit-ami. Ce dernier semblait amusé de me voir ainsi et tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit vexé pour deux sous.

 _\- Merci pour ce fou rire, Edward,_ m'exclamai-je en me réinstallant sur lui. _Tu veux vraiment arrêter le sexe ?_ lui demandai-je en touchant volontairement son érection avec ma féminité.

Le drap n'était qu'une piètre barrière. Sur ce coup-là, je savais que j'allais gagner.

 _\- Je veux faire les choses biens mais toi, tu m'empêches d'être sérieux._

 _\- Je t'en empêche ? Où veux-tu en venir ?_ l'interrogeai-je innocemment.

 _\- Elle va me tuer..._ marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ne relevai pas sa remarque, bien trop satisfaite de l'effet que j'avais sur lui. dans sa barbe puis me regarda et dit :

 _\- Tu es nue devant moi._

 _\- Tu l'es aussi même si ce foutu drap m'empêche de faire ce que je veux._

 _\- Isabella, laisse-moi faire les choses bien,_ me supplia-t-il.

Je mordillai ma lèvre, tiraillée entre le laisser faire et continuer mon petit jeu de séduction.

 _\- Juste une dernière fois…_

Il siffla entre ses dents, me montrant qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

 _\- Laisse-toi aller… Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux et apprécier…_

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour apprécier,_ me reprit-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il me bascula en dessous de lui, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il reprendrait le contrôle… Mais soit, j'étais en train d'obtenir ce que je voulais, non ? Je n'allais donc pas me plaindre !

 _\- Je vais te faire l'amour et ensuite, je veux que tu me laisses te séduire comme un homme doit le faire auprès d'une femme qui lui plaît,_ me susurra-t-il.

Je souris et rougis, touchée par ses projets. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, me relevai sur mes coudes, prête à lui rendre la pareille. Notre rencontre ne s'était pas déroulée avec un homme et une femme qui se désiraient mais entre deux chefs d'entreprise qui voulait leur part du gâteau pour réussir dans le business.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent et lui aussi, il avait le droit d'être séduit. J'ignorais comment faire cela mais je savais qu'avec cet homme, les choses viendront naturellement, sans prise de tête.

 _\- Je veux aussi te séduire._

 _\- Tu m'as déjà séduit,_ dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en riant. Il m'agaçait !

 _\- Je m'en fous. Tu veux me séduire, je t'autorise à le faire et…_

 _\- Vous m'autorisez, vraiment ? J'ignorais que je devais avoir votre autorisation pour vous courtiser Mademoiselle Swan._

Je ris en enfonçant ma tête dans les oreillers. D'humeur joueuse, je caresser son érection – toujours cachée par ce maudit drap – avec mon pied et rétorquai :

 _\- Normalement, vous devriez la demander à mon père._

Ses yeux s'assombrirent de désir pour moi et j'accentuai la morsure sur mes lèvres. Mon pied ne s'arrêta pas de le taquiner mais il ne fit rien pour m'arrêter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

Et si je foutais ses cheveux en désordre ?

Je me fis plaisir en posant mes mains sur sa tête et ramenai ses cheveux sur son front. Ils étaient suffisamment longs pour en faire ce que je voulais. Coiffé ainsi, il avait un air de petit garçon qui venait de courir comme un fou. Il râla tandis que je ris contre ses lèvres, satisfaite de ma petite action.

 _\- Es-tu prêt à supporter mes mains rebelles dans tes cheveux durant le reste de ta vie ?_ lui demandai-je avec un regard coquin.

 _\- Ce sacrifice est plutôt intéressant si tu veux mon avis._

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais il fut plus rapide que moi puisqu'il m'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Cette fois-ci, je pouvais être certaine qu'il avait cédé.

Nous fîmes l'amour tendrement. Edward tenait à aller doucement et bien que j'aie été frustrée au début qu'il conserve le même rythme – il ne m'avait pas habituée à cela – la douceur à laquelle j'avais le droit me fit penser qu'il voulait que je vive cette union comme notre première fois.

Il faut dire que la première fois que nous avions couché ensemble avait été explosive ! Et depuis, je n'arrivais plus à me passer de lui… Finalement, nous verrons lequel de nous deux arrivera à se séduire sans se toucher comme nous avions eu l'habitude de faire !

La nuit fut particulièrement agitée pour moi. Après notre orgasme mutuel, Edward s'était rapidement endormi en n'omettant pas de me dire que la prochaine fois, il faudra patienter avant de reprendre une activité sexuelle régulière. J'avais râlé mais dans le fond, j'étais touchée et heureuse qu'il prenne la peine de vouloir me séduire avant de coucher avec moi.

J'abandonnai l'idée de dormir et me tournai sur le côté pour regarder mon amant en train de le faire paisiblement. Il ronflait un peu mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. Il paraissait si innocent là, perdu dans le pays des rêves. Je donnerais tout pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête…

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. J'embrassai sa joue et me levai, déterminée à trouver un moyen pour m'endormir.

Je décidai de me doucher histoire de détendre mes muscles et de penser à autre chose que ces supposés viols que me faisaient subir Riley. Car elle était bien là, la raison qui m'empêchait de passer une nuit paisible auprès de mon petit-ami.

Ma mémoire revenait peu à peu, comme si Edward avait été la solution miracle à ce trou noir auquel je m'étais habituée depuis tant d'années… Je me souvenais même d'avoir tenté d'oublier le diagnostic des médecins après mon réveil à l'hôpital. À ce moment-là, Victoria et Emmett ont dû quitter la chambre pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Et puis, un médecin et un gynécologue m'ont confirmée la thèse du viol.

Je n'avais rien dit à Emmett car je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des problèmes en allant tabasser Riley mais j'avais quand même besoin de me confier et Victoria avait été l'amie sur laquelle j'avais pu me reposer, pleurer et me confier. Je n'avais pas fait de dépression. J'avais juste ressenti ce besoin incommensurable de craquer.

Et puis, j'étais partie à New York.

J'avais toujours prévu de partir vivre dans cette ville car c'était là-bas que tout était possible, que nos rêves les plus fous pouvaient se réaliser. Ma relation avec Riley avait simplement précipité mon départ.

Emmett avait tenté de me retenir mais ma décision avait été prise. Victoria, elle, m'avait encouragée à partir pour me reconstruire. Et depuis ce jour, ces deux-là ne se supportaient plus. Mon frère lui reprochait de m'avoir fait partir tandis que ma meilleure amie l'engueulait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait ce reproche, déçu qu'il ne comprenne pas que ce nouveau départ avait été important pour moi.

Mais, il restait mon frère et je l'aimais.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir alors qu'il ne connût qu'une fine partie de ce que m'avait fait Riley. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'avais été abusée sexuellement la veille de mon hospitalisation et je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire concernant ceux que j'avais peu à peu pris conscience grâce à Edward.

Riley serait mort à coup sûr et je n'avais pas envie qu'il se retrouve en prison par ma faute.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même sans que je ne parvienne à les contrôler. Une douleur à la poitrine vint s'ajouter à ma souffrance intérieure. Je suffoquai et finis par m'asseoir à même le carrelage pour me calmer. Je passai mes bras autour de mes genoux, posai ma tête à l'intérieur et me balançai d'avant en arrière.

Soudain, j'entendis l'eau se couper mais je ne fis pas attention, trop concentrée à retrouver mon calme. Je sentis un mouvement devant moi et sursautai en sentant deux mains se poser sur mes genoux. Je relevai la tête et ne fus pas surprise de voir Edward, accroupis à ma hauteur.

Son inquiétude se lisait aisément sur son visage fatigué. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir réveillé, de ne pas avoir été capable de rester silencieuse mais à quoi bon se lamenter sur son sort alors que sa présence allait me permettre de me relever et sécher mes larmes.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Je reniflai disgracieusement mais je m'en foutais et il se foutait probablement de la non-élégance que je reflétais à l'heure actuelle car là n'était pas le sujet principal.

 _\- Je… Je me souviens de tout…_

 _\- Tu veux m'en parler ?_

Je haussai les épaules, incertaine. Je ne me sentais pas réellement capable de lui raconter cette soirée… Elle m'avait permis de me défaire de l'emprise qu'avait Riley sur moi mais elle avait détruit la jeune femme qui croyait encore au prince charmant.

Pathétique, ouais, je sais, mais en quoi était-ce mal d'espérer être avec un homme qui me respecterait ? Heureusement, Edward était là pour me faire oublier ces deux années de soumission.

 _\- Eh, Isabella,_ me dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe, _je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas me raconter ce que ce… Ce connard t'a fait. Je ne vais pas te brusquer, je te le promets._

Je n'avais pas l'impression de me retrouver avec le même Edward arrogant et fier devant moi ou alors, je n'avais pas encore rencontré sa véritable personnalité. Derrière cette façade de chef d'entreprise autoritaire et manipulateur, se cachait un homme d'une grande sensibilité.

 _\- Je me souviens de ce que les médecins m'ont dit…_ me confiai-je.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?_

 _\- Que Riley m'avait violée pendant que j'étais inconsciente…_

Il inspira fortement et m'embrassa le front. Je supposais qu'entendre ceci ne lui plaisait pas et heureusement ! Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais rapidement déguerpi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un autre petit-ami psychopathe. Un seul m'avait amplement suffi !

 _\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler à ta famille ? Tes parents pourront mieux te comprendre._

 _\- Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'ils aient honte de moi…_

 _\- Qu'ils aient honte de toi ? Pourquoi ?_

Je haussai les épaules.

 _\- Je ne veux pas en parler,_ marmonnai-je en baissant la tête.

Il soupira mais n'insista pas et j'appréciais son geste. Il m'aida à me relever, passa son bras dans mon dos et m'aida à marcher jusqu'à son lit. Je m'assis dessus tandis qu'il embrassa mon front une seconde fois, m'entraînant à fermer les yeux.

 _\- Tu penses pouvoir te rendormir ?_

 _\- Je vais essayer._

Il me sourit, contourna le lit et s'allongea du côté droit. Je le regardai faire et l'imitai en me couvrant avec la couverture jusqu'au cou. Je m'y enroulai telle une chenille dans son cocon, prête à me rendormir.

 _\- Isabella…_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Tu prends toute la couverture…_

Je ris contre l'oreiller et me déroulai pour qu'il puisse se couvrir.

 _\- Oups, j'ai l'habitude d'être seule…_

 _\- Nous remédierons à ce problème._

Je souris tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi pour me voler un baiser auquel je répondis. Les yeux dans les yeux, je ne sus lequel des deux réussis à s'endormir le premier mais une chose était sûre, le lendemain, j'étais complètement sereine et j'avais _presque_ oublié mes petits soucis de cette nuit-là.

Je m'étirai comme un chat mais fus déçue de constater que j'étais seule. Je râlai dans ma barbe puis baillai sans aucune grâce. Il n'était pas là, je pouvais faire toutes les petites choses peu élégantes qu'un homme trouverait chez une femme jusqu'à son retour. J'étais aussi humaine qu'eux.

Je soupirai lourdement et partis à la recherche d'un vêtement à mettre. Je n'allais pas remettre mon jogging et mon t-shirt de la veille dans lesquels j'avais transpiré et je n'allais certainement pas me trimballer nue dans son appartement même si nous étions seuls. J'avais un minimum de pudeur, tout de même.

Dans son dressing, je trouvais tout un tas de vêtements aussi élégant que surprenant. À ma gauche, il y avait tous les costumes classés par couleur, marque et dont le prix dépassait le salaire annuel moyen d'un américain modeste.

À ma droite, se trouvaient les autres tenues, plus décontractées avec les jeans, joggings, shorts et autres vêtements qu'il ne mettrait pour rien au monde pour aller travailler.

Je souris en me rendant compte que mon dressing était rangé de la même manière. À une seule exception… Le mien ne contenait pas de sous-vêtement pour homme !

Curieuse, je m'en approchais et ne fus pas réellement surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de mes sous-vêtements, dont ma petite culotte qu'il m'avait gentiment volée. Il les avait même lavés et ils étaient parfaitement bien cintrés. Je n'étais pas spécialement fan de voir des sous-vêtements ainsi exposés mais qu'importe, je n'allais pas imposer mes goûts à mon petit-ami.

Ils tombaient à pic ! J'en avais justement besoin puisque ceux de la veille - ainsi que ma tenue de sport - avaient miraculeusement disparu. Bon, tant pis, j'allais devoir faire avec mes sous-vêtements, sa chemise blanche et son boxer.

D'ailleurs, avait-il remarqué que dans mon dressing, séjournait une de ses chemises ? Il ne m'en avait pas encore fait la remarque alors je supposais que non…

Tant mieux ! J'avais mis tellement de temps avant de m'en emparer dans son dos !

Je filai sous la douche, m'habillai et utilisai son parfum _The One_ de _Dolce &Gabbana_ que j'aimais tant. Ce parfum exprimait toute la virilité d'un homme tel qu'Edward. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

Et maintenant, me voilà prête pour… Pour rester chez lui.

Bon, Edward allait sûrement me ramener chez moi étant donné que j'étais venue ici en courant. Il aura sans doute pitié de sa petite amie, obligée de se trimballer avec des vêtements d'homme trois fois plus large qu'elle… Les porter chez lui étaient autre chose car j'avais l'impression de me sentir à ma place mais certainement pas à l'extérieur ! J'étais une femme d'affaires qui devait prendre soin de son image.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je fus encore déçue de constater que j'étais vraiment seule. _Merde_ , il était parti ? Euh… J'étais censée faire quoi ? Appeler Emmett pour qu'il vienne me chercher ? Hors de question ! Si je pouvais éviter un maximum les reproches, joindre mon frère ne m'offrira pas cette occasion. J'étais condamnée à attendre qu'Edward revienne ou peut-être devrais-je l'appeler ?

Il aurait pu au moins me prévenir !

Je m'apprêtai à retourner dans la chambre pour partir à la recherche de mon téléphone avant de me souvenir que je l'avais laissé dans mon appartement. Je soupirai lourdement, désespérée.

 _\- Il est parti pour une réunion importante. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps,_ intervint une voix féminine.

Attends, une voix féminine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Je me tournai pour mettre un nom sur cette personne et fus surprise d'avoir à faire à Rosalie, la seconde sœur d'Edward. C'était pour cette raison que je n'avais pas reconnu sa voix. Elle qui avait si peu parlé la première que je l'avais rencontré. Les seuls mots qu'elle avait prononcés étaient pour son fils, Killian, atteint d'une maladie incurable.

 _\- Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Elle me sourit amicalement, contourna l'immense plan de travail et vint à ma rencontre.

\- Je viens dormir une fois par semaine chez mon frère car mon fils était obligé de se rendre à l'hôpital à ce moment-là. Je pourrais retourner chez ma sœur et mon beau-frère mais je rentre beaucoup trop tard… Edward ne veut pas que je prenne le volant alors il me force, en quelque sorte, à dormir chez lui.

 _\- Ah,_ fut le seul mot qui sortit de ma bouche.

Je ne m'attendais à ce qu'elle se confie si facilement à moi. J'étais très touchée par ce qu'elle vivait avec son fils, ce ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Je ne voulais pas être mère car je n'avais d'instinct maternel mais je restais une femme et je comprenais parfaitement qu'élever un enfant malade devait être éprouvant autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

 _\- Il ne me l'avait pas dit._

 _\- Il a dû oublier,_ répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

 _\- Tu es donc arrivée hier soir ?_

Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

Et _merde_ ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Quand je pense qu'Edward m'a fait l'amour sur ce plan de travail… Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle avait tout entendu.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour les bruits… J'ai l'habitude._

 _\- L'habitude ?_

 _\- Mon frère est un coureur de jupon. J'ai dû supporter les cris de ses conquêtes à chaque fois que je venais ici. Tanya était la pire de toutes !_

Je me raclai la gorge, profondément gênée d'entendre l'intensité que pouvaient avoir les cris de Tanya. _Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en foutais !_ Pourquoi me parlait-elle de cela ? De plus, j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle prenait comme une des conquêtes de son frère !

 _\- Relaxe, je ne te prends pas pour une de ses conquêtes. J'ai bien compris que tu étais plus étant donné que tu vas te marier avec mon frère._

Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui répondre alors je lui tournai et décidai de m'occuper les mains en me préparant un café.

 _\- Mais il y a bien une chose que je ne comprends pas et maintenant que tu es là, je vais me permettre d'analyser le choix de mon frère concernant ce… Ce mariage._

Elle avait prononcé le mot _« mariage_ » avec dédain, me forçant à l'affronter du regard, ma tasse de café à la main. Je l'interrogeai silencieusement, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de l'union entre son frère et moi. Les mauvaises critiques je n'en avais que faire. Si ma famille n'arrivait pas à me faire changer d'avis, les tentatives de cette femme seront vaines.

 _\- Tu es une femme assez étrange, tu ne viens pas de notre monde et pourtant, mes parents acceptent ce mariage sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte que tu es une arriviste._

 _\- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter,_ rétorquai-je froidement. _Je ne suis pas une arriviste. J'ai bossé pour ouvrir mon entreprise._

 _\- Oh, je ne reproche tes capacités à travailler. Je vois parfaitement que tu gères les affaires aussi bien que mon frère. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents acceptent votre union… Mais ne t'en fais pas, une fois qu'ils ont accepté une personne, ils ne la renient pas sauf si cette même personne fait des choses compromettantes. Tant que tu as de l'argent, tu seras reçu à bras ouverts._

Ce qu'elle m'affirmait ne me surprenait pas vraiment… Beaucoup de familles aisées agissaient ainsi pour conserver leur patrimoine et leur image. C'était dur à entendre mais pourtant bien réel.

 _\- Mes parents ont toujours voulu que nous épousions des personnes méritantes, qui bossent, qui savent ce que c'est d'ouvrir une entreprise et de la voir évoluer au fil des années et toi, tu es la personne idéale pour Edward._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout cela ?_

 _\- Je voulais que tu saches où tu mettais les pieds et que mon frère restera toujours le séducteur de New York. Aucune femme ne le changera même s'il semble complètement obnubilé par tes charmes._

La colère commençait à prendre possession de mes entrailles et je me contrôlais pour ne pas la laisser sortir. Je pouvais me comporter comme une véritable garce lorsque j'étais en rogne jusqu'à prononcer des mots blessants et je n'allais certainement pas montrer à ma future belle-sœur le petit démon qui sommeillait en moi.

 _\- C'est tout ? Tu as fini ?_

Elle pouffa et me répondit :

 _\- Je savais que mes mots n'auraient aucun impact sur ta vie et ta façon de penser mais au moins, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Ouais,_ dit-elle en se levant. _Crois-moi, je n'ai pas voulu être méchante. Je veux simplement te mettre en garde. J'aime ma famille mais je ne laisserai pas une arriviste comme toi épouser mon frère._

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. Cette fille ne savait pas à qui elle parlait, visiblement. Isabella de New York ne se laissera jamais marcher sur les pieds de cette manière. Elle avait sans doute besoin que je lui montre qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me manquer de respect.

 _\- Tu me fais rire._

 _\- Je te fais rire ?_ me demanda-t-elle en regardant froidement.

 _\- Exactement._

 _\- Et pour quelle raison ?_

Je me levai à mon tour et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Je suppose que je peux prendre mon petit-déjeuner,_ répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Accompagné de mon fidèle sourire hypocrite, bien entendu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux mais ne répondit rien, vaincue. Elle pensait pouvoir m'attaquer sur mon milieu social pour me provoquer mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que je reste de marbre. Ses insultes ne m'atteignaient pas. Contrairement à elle, je savais garder mon calme.

Elle était en rogne – son visage rougit témoignait pour elle – et évidemment, elle ne voulait pas en rester là mais malheureusement pour elle, Edward revint de sa réunion en claquant la porte.

Il arrivait au bon moment !

 _\- Ah, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance et…_

Edward s'interrompit en remarquant que nous nous regardions toutes les deux avec mépris. Il avait compris qu'un échange houleux venait de se passer et je n'allais pas me priver pour lui en parler.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_ nous interrogea-t-il.

 _\- Oh, j'étais simplement en train de mettre en garde ta conquête numéro cent cinquante quatre qu'elle ne fera jamais partie de notre monde,_ lui répondit Rosalie.

 _\- Rosalie, laisse tomber avec ça. Isabella n'est pas ma conquête._

 _\- Peu importe, tu sais ce que je pense de ce mariage,_ dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

 _\- Je le sais et je m'en fous._

Le ton d'Edward suffit à la faire taire. Elle jura dans sa barbe, prit ses affaires et l'informa qu'elle allait chercher son fils à l'hôpital et rentrer chez leur sœur. Elle partit non sans claquer la porte au passage.

Enfin débarrassée !

Edward soupira lourdement et me regarda de la tête aux pieds. Un éclat de désir apparu dans ses pupilles vertes, m'entraînant à me tortiller sur place.

Tiens, j'avais l'impression de retourner en arrière, lorsque nous avions couché ensemble pour la première fois et que je l'avais rejoint dans son salon, vêtue des mêmes vêtements, pour accepter définitivement sa demande en mariage.

 _\- Tu as affronté ma sœur dans cette tenue-là ?_

 _\- Techniquement, je ne savais pas que ta sœur était chez toi._

 _\- Ton arrivée m'a fait oublier sa présence._

 _\- En conclusion, j'ai crié mon plaisir alors qu'une personne écoutait tout…_

 _\- Elle doit avoir l'habitude,_ dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était normal.

J'écarquillai les yeux en le regardant. Il était sérieux ? Bon, qu'il ait oublié que sa sœur soit chez lui, était une chose. Je n'allais pas lui en vouloir. Oublier était humain. Mais le fait qu'il confirme que sa sœur avait l'habitude d'entendre ses conquêtes hurler en était une autre. Et _merde_ , voilà que j'étais jalouse !

 _\- Rassure-moi, c'est la première fois qu'elle m'entend ?_

 _\- C'était la première fois, je te le jure._

Il avait bien ramené toutes ses anciennes conquêtes chez lui !

Furax, je tournai le dos et me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Ma jalousie s'affirmait de plus en plus alors qu'à l'époque, il ne me devait rien. Il pouvait coucher avec qui il voulait puisque je ne le connaissais pas et que nous n'étions pas ensemble. Alors pourquoi étais-je jalouse ?

 _\- Serais-tu jalouse ?_ me demanda-t-il en encerclant ma taille de ses bras.

 _\- Laisse-moi,_ marmonnai-je en tentant de m'échapper de son étreinte.

Il resserra sa prise pour me garder près de lui et, ma force n'égalisant pas à la sienne, je préférais ne plus rien faire et le laisser se rattraper. Il n'avait rien fait de mal mais une part de moi lui en voulait pour une raison qui ne valait pas la peine d'être étudiée.

 _Une véritable enfant !_ Me fustigea ma conscience.

 _\- Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais invité mes conquêtes au restaurant…_

 _\- Et alors ?_

 _\- Cela signifie que j'ai bien l'intention de faire les choses différemment avec toi. Je viendrai te chercher à vingt heures chez toi. Je ne tolérerais pas un refus de ta part._

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure mais tentai de ne pas lui montrer l'effet qu'il me faisait.

 _\- Et si je refuse ?_

 _\- Je te séquestre chez moi jusqu'à ce soir._

 _\- Ah non, je dois aller travailler !_

Il rit contre mon épaule et mordilla mon cou, m'arrachant quelques gémissements. Était-il sûr de pouvoir se passer de sexe ? Vu comment il était parti, je n'en étais pas certaine… Mais soit, je verrais bien jusqu'où son envie de me faire l'amour une fois qu'il m'aura séduite le mènera et ma curiosité s'en réjouissait d'avance.

 _\- Ce soir, vingt heures,_ me susurra-t-il en rompant notre étreinte pour m'infliger une légère tape sur les fesses.

Je couinai de surprise et me tournai vers lui pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Je n'avais pas eu mon baiser du matin et j'en étais profondément frustrée. Je m'attaquai à ses lèvres en fourrant mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer, me foutant royalement de ses tentatives de me repousser pour respecter ses mots de la veille. J'aimais tant lorsque nos langues se rencontraient pour se battre sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. C'était si bon.

Son instinct sembla lui dicter de me prendre sur le champ puisque sa main droite s'empara de ma cuisse pour la coller contre sa hanche. Il me plaqua ensuite contre le mur pour reprendre le contrôle de notre étreinte. Je gémis lorsque son érection entra en contact avec ma féminité.

Et après ça, il voulait arrêter le sexe, hein ?

Sa bouche voyagea dans mon cou pour le picorer et le mordre sur chaque parcelle visible. Je me laissais totalement faire, éprise une fois de plus par le désir de le sentir contre moi. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de lui, c'était indéniable.

 _\- Je ne céderais pas, Isabella,_ me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je grognai de frustration en tapant ma main contre le mur.

 _\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses et ma petite amie en sera honorée lorsque le moment viendra,_ ajouta-t-il de sa voix rauque terriblement sexy.

J'étais prête à parier qu'il se battait intérieurement avec celui qui voulait me faire sienne et l'autre qui voulait être le petit-ami parfait.

 _\- Fais ce qui te semble le mieux, répondis-je en prenant son visage en coupe. J'ai envie de toi mais je te fais confiance,_ continuai-je en lui volant un baiser chaste.

Il répondit à mon baiser et se recula de moi pour me laisser partir. Il me proposa de me déposer chez moi et j'acceptai sans aucune hésitation. Il me prêta un de ses joggings et un sweat que j'enfilai par-dessus sa chemise pour ne pas que j'attrape froid. Il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et je me réjouissais intérieurement de pouvoir garder ses vêtements. Il m'indiqua ensuite que ma tenue de sport était dans sa machine à laver. Il me la rendra dès que possible. Puis, nous partîmes enfin de chez lui.

Il fut difficile pour moi de sortir du véhicule de mon fiancé mais l'heure sur sa montre réussie à me convaincre de me bouger les fesses. Je dirigeais peut-être une entreprise mais cela n'excusait pas mon retard. Je détestais ne pas être ponctuelle.

J'embrassai mon homme…

 _Mon homme ? Intéressant_ … Se réjouit ma conscience.

Bref, j'embrassai mon homme et rentrai chez moi sans me retourner. J'avais senti son regard brûlant sur moi mais je l'avais facilement ignoré. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher !

Je claquai la porte de mon appartement et filai dans ma chambre afin de me préparer pour la journée. Je pliai soigneusement les vêtements de mon fiancé dans mon dressing, me douchai et m'habillai d'une tenue simple mais sophistiquée. J'étais maintenant prête pour une journée de travail !

Cette journée se passa rapidement. J'avais pris tous mes rendez-vous et Emmett faisait au mieux pour réussir sa formation car je lui avais annoncé qu'il aura une petite évaluation pour que je puisse savoir ce qu'il avait retenu. Cette semaine était trop rapide pour apprendre par cœur chaque élément de mon entreprise mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus. J'avais besoin de son aide et puis, je serai là pour répondre à toutes ses questions.

Vint le moment de rentrer chez moi et de me préparer pour ma soirée avec Edward. Il voulait me séduire avec son invitation et moi, j'allais le séduire avec ma tenue.

Ce soir, il découvrira une autre Isabella.

Depuis que mon nom avait réussi à se faire une place au sein l'Elite new-yorkaise, les grandes marques de haute couture me prêtaient régulièrement leur tenue pour montrer leurs créations et j'en étais honorée. Cependant, quand il y en avait plusieurs dans son dressing, le choix était très rude.

Une robe rouge ? Hum, non, déjà portée le jour de notre rencontre.

Je serais bien tentée pour une robe en soie…

Et pourquoi pas une robe plus simple ? Moi qui voulais lui faire découvrir une autre facette de ma personnalité, c'était le moment de me dévoiler entièrement.

Je souris en trouvant la robe idéale. Simple, noire et en dentelle. J'adorais particulièrement la dentelle. Cette matière apportait une touche de sensualité sur une tenue sobre.

Celle que j'avais choisie avait de la dentelle sur les manches en forme de rose et un décolleté ni trop plongeant, ni trop strict. Je l'enfilai et touchai avec plaisir la soie du bout de mes doigts. Cette tenue était parfaite.

Malgré le froid hivernal, je décidais de ne pas mettre de collant et de garder mes jambes nues. Je devais le séduire, ne l'oublions pas… D'ailleurs, je me demandais comment il sera habillé… Pour moi, une chemise blanche et un jean lui suffisait pour être séduisant.

Je me mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, pressée d'être à ce dîner. Je regardai ma bague fiançailles, émue que notre relation ait évolué positivement en si peu de temps.

Désireuse de partager mon bonheur avec ma meilleure amie, je me saisis de mon téléphone, composai son numéro et l'appelai en m'allongeant sur mon lit, vrillant mon regard vers le plafond.

 _\- Salut chérie !_ s'extasia-t-elle.

Cette fille était toujours de bonne humeur.

 _\- Devine quoi…_ dis-je en intensifiant ma morsure sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Devine !_

 _\- Hum, tu es amoureuse ?_

Je ris comme une adolescente qui a enfin été invitée par le garçon de ses rêves pour le bal de promo.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse mais, j'ai des sentiments pour lui et…_

 _\- Et ?!_ me coupa-t-elle, pressée que je lui raconte tout.

 _\- Nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments…_

 _\- AAAAH !_ cria-t-elle, me faisant rire.

En l'entendant hurler comme une demeurée, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était plus heureuse que je ne l'étais. Elle était géniale ma copine !

J'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille pour éviter que son cri strident n'abîme mes tympans et attendit qu'elle reprenne la conversation. Ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes après.

 _\- Il faut que je le rencontre !_

 _\- Je ne t'empêche pas de venir,_ lui répondis-je.

 _\- Génial ! Je débarque chez toi dans les prochains jours !_

Je ris davantage. La seule qui souhaitait me voir… Je chassai mes idées noires et programmai la venue de ma plus fidèle amie et lui annonçai qu'elle dormira avec moi étant donné qu'Emmett séjournait dans la seconde chambre de mon appartement.

 _\- Préviens-moi dès que tu prends ton avion._

 _\- Compte sur moi ma chérie ! Bon, maintenant, raconte-moi tout._

Je lui racontais tout en commençant par mon arrivée chez Edward en plein milieu de la nuit, notre nuit ensemble et la révélation de nos sentiments. Victoria, elle, était excitée comme une puce pendant toute la durée de mon récit.

 _\- Non ! Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ? Wow, il n'a rien à voir avec Riley !_

 _\- Riley me l'a déjà dit… Au début de notre relation…_

 _\- C'était pour t'attirer dans ses filets. Maintenant, tu as de quoi tourner la page ! Le célibataire le plus convoité de New York est à tes pieds ! Profite ma chérie, c'est à ton tour d'être aimée._

Je pleurai, touchée par les paroles de ma meilleure amie. Mon maquillage allait certainement être foutu mais je m'en foutais. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui connaissait tout dans les moindres détails. Elle m'avait tant soutenue, elle avait toujours été là pour moi.

 _\- Merci…_

 _\- Tu es ma meilleure amie. Te soutenir est ma priorité._

 _\- Arrête de me faire pleurer ! Mon maquillage va être foutu !_

Elle rit et me répondit :

 _\- Tu as encore le temps pour le retoucher._

Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil et écarquillai les yeux.

 _\- Merde, il me reste un quart d'heure ! Non, Vic', je n'ai certainement pas le temps de me préparer !_

 _\- Même avec Riley tu n'étais pas aussi stressée pour aller dîner avec lui,_ me fit-elle remarquer en riant à gorge déployée.

 _\- Parce que c'est différent, je sais que c'est lui._

 _\- Fonce !_

Je ris et me levai maladroitement de mon lit. J'ordonnai à mon amie de se pointer chez moi dans les jours qui suivent, l'embrassai et raccrochai.

Je m'installai devant ma coiffeuse, retouchai mon maquillage – heureusement que le waterproof existait. Je passai un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, une touche de _My Burberry_ et j'étais parfaite pour cette soirée.

Je me regardai une dernière fois, enfilai mes escarpins de chez _Christian Louboutin_ , pris ma pochette qui me servira de sac à main, y glissai mon téléphone et ma carte bleue puis sortis de ma chambre.

En passant devant celle d'Emmett, j'entendis une conversation dont je semblais être le sujet principal. Je n'écoutais jamais aux portes mais puisqu'il parlait de moi, j'avais le droit de satisfaire ma curiosité.

 _\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je ne peux pas la surveiller ! Elle travaille tout le temps et elle n'est jamais chez elle puisqu'elle est toujours fourrée chez ce gosse de riche !_

Ah, il semblerait que mon frère était venu pour me surveiller… Et il n'avait pas été malin en mettant le haut-parleur… Cela pouvait expliquer son comportement.

 _\- Emmett, tu dois continuer à la surveiller. Je ne veux pas que notre fille dérive,_ s'exclama mon père.

J'avais comme l'impression qu'ils étaient dans la pièce tellement le volume du haut-parleur était élevé. J'aurais peut-être dû rester au téléphone avec ma meilleure amie et ainsi, éviter d'écouter ce genre d'insanité.

Mes parents comptaient sur Emmett pour faire la police et s'assuraient que je reste sage comme une image. Mais pour qui me prenaient-ils à la fin ?! Pour une enfant ?! Avaient-ils si peu confiance en moi ?! Après tout, je leur faisais honte alors, je n'étais vraiment surprise de leurs agissements.

 _\- Je vais essayer mais elle ne me dit rien et j'ai tenté de fouiller dans sa chambre mais elle ne laisse jamais rien traîner._

Il a fouillé dans ma chambre ? ! Mais quel enfoiré ! Et que cherchait-il d'abord ?

 _\- Continue de chercher mon chéri, l'encouragea ma mère. Nous devons savoir pour quelle raison Isabella se comporte de façon si… Je n'ai de mot pour la décrire tellement son comportement me dégoûte…_

 _\- J'espère que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps car j'aimerais pouvoir reprendre mon travail rapidement ! Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais tout plaqué alors que jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de venir vivre dans cette ville._

Bien décidée à ce que ma soirée ne soit pas gâchée par cette histoire, j'inspirais fortement et me dirigeai vers l'entrée pour me vêtir et me préparer à partir.

Je claquai volontairement mes talons contre le carrelage pour manifester ma présence et bizarrement, il arrêta le haut-parleur et vint me rejoindre comme si de rien n'était, tenant son téléphone dans sa main droite.

Ah, il se pourrait que mes parents écoutent la conversation ? Je n'en serais pas étonnée, après ce qu'ils avaient osé me faire. Pfft, me surveiller… Je n'étais plus une enfant, bordel !

 _\- Ne te fatigue pas, Emmett, j'ai tout entendu,_ l'informai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

J'étais profondément blessée mais je tentais de ne pas lui montrer. Je lui faisais confiance… Je l'ai demandé de venir à New York parce que je lui faisais confiance, parce qu'il était mon frère… Et c'était comme ça qu'il me remerciait ? Sympa la famille… Il pouvait m'en vouloir de ne pas être honnête envers nos parents mais il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter ainsi.

 _\- Où tu vas ?_ me demanda-t-il.

 _\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires,_ répondis-je froidement.

La sonnerie de mon interphone retentit à ce moment-là, me permettant de me sentir soulagée par l'arrivée d'Edward. Je décrochai le téléphone et regardai par la petite caméra pour m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Je souris en le voyant, pressée qu'il monte me chercher.

Il était incroyablement beau dans sa chemise blanche et son jean bleu foncé. De là où j'étais, je pouvais tout voir contrairement à lui. Dommage pour lui, il ne pouvait pas me faire la surprise de sa tenue.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Toujours,_ répondis-je pleine de sous-entendus.

 _\- Isabella…_ dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ris et le laissai entrer. Je reposai le téléphone et attendis patiemment qu'il vienne à moi. Je me retournai vers mon frère sans un mot. Je lui en voulais tellement de ne pas chercher à me comprendre.

Lui, il n'ignorait rien de ma vie d'avant hormis les viols répétitifs dont j'ai été victime. Mais ce secret que je gardais pour moi n'était pas une raison pour m'espionner !

La sonnerie retentit une seconde mais cette fois-ci, elle provenait de ma porte d'entrée. Je souris en ouvrant la porte et regardai mon amant de la tête aux pieds. Son désir pour moi se lit facilement dans ses iris émeraude que j'aimais tant.

J'allais pour l'embrasser comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus ce matin. Je me tournai à nouveau vers mon frère et lui dis le plus froidement possible :

 _\- Si tu veux tant retourner à Seattle et que ça t'emmerde tant de travailler pour moi, je ne t'empêche pas de te barrer. Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à venir chez moi, à New York._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_ m'interrogea Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Rien du tout,_ assurai-je en souriant. _On y va ?_ lui demandai-je en le suppliant silencieusement.

Il hocha la tête tandis que je refermai la porte derrière moi, ignorant les appels incessants de mon frère.

Qu'il aille se faire voir !

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Mais que vois-je ?! Isabella et Edward réellement ensemble ?!

Non, ce n'est pas une blague ! Je trouvais que c'était le bon moment à ces deux-là de prendre en compte leur sentiment. _Enfin !_ Edward avait commencé mais pour Isabella, c'était plus compliqué.

Et Emmett, mais, pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?! A vous de me faire part de vos hypothèses ! Je suis sûre que vos petits cerveaux en débordent !

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **98 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **300 reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **/!\** Je vous conseille de relire le prologue car j'ai constaté qu'il y avait **beaucoup d'incohérences ** par rapport au déroulement de l'histoire. Je l'ai donc modifié. J'ignore s'il le sera à nouveau mais **prenez le temps de le lire** pour que vous puissiez ne pas froncer les sourcils lorsque vous lirez un détail incohérent ;)

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	14. Chapitre Douze

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, mais j'ai eu un petit problème d'inspiration. Je ne savais pas comment tourner ce chapitre. Autrement dit, il m'a prit la tête pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que je trouve le fil conducteur. Enfin ! Parfois, il vaut mieux prendre son temps au lieu de se précipiter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre présence. Je suis touchée à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.

Merci aux reviewers : _larosurleau ; donatellobridou ; Romeila ; Pims10 ; gaellezjey ; canada02 ; MT.D.O'Connel ; Nedwige Stew ; jessica02 ; Marine31 ; Momo6 ; Laura ; Gwen who_ **&** _Cendrillon49._

Merci aux nouveaux followers : _Coccinailes ; EmiliePousse ; PetiteMia ; TheBlondeWhiteCurlyHair ; astree ; chaly83 ; petite myrtille ; xvampflex_ **&** _._

Merci aux nouveaux followers et aux favorites : **&** _astree._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DOUZE**

Allongés dans le lit d'Edward, ce dernier au-dessus de moi, nous profitâmes de notre journée de repos pour passer la matinée à nous embrasser et nous caresser.

Mon fiancé s'appuyait sur son coude tandis que son autre main, s'amusait à tirer sur mes hanches pour le ramener contre lui, créant une friction entre son érection et ma pauvre féminité frustrée. Quant à moi, je caressai sa joue râpeuse pour le dissuader de rompre notre baiser.

Un matin comme celui-là, j'en voulais tous les jours.

Hier avait eu lieu notre premier rendez-vous en tête à tête et Edward n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié… J'ignorais même qu'il savait que j'adorais la gastronomie italienne. Le repas avait été délicieux de l'apéritif jusqu'au dessert. Je crois que je ne me remettrais jamais de ce tiramisu… Je m'étais régalée !

Ce dîner m'avait permis d'oublier le couteau qu'Emmett m'avait plantée dans le dos. Edward ne m'avait pas posé de question à son sujet et je l'en remerciais encore aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais même pas prononcer le prénom de mon frère tellement j'étais déçue et blessée par son comportement.

Je ne savais même pas s'il était partit de chez moi puisque j'avais fini la soirée dans l'appartement de mon fiancé et j'avoue avoir eu autre chose en tête que de penser à la « trahison » de mon frère, si je pouvais appeler cela ainsi. Ma soirée ne devait pas être gâchée à cause de lui, il en serait trop fier.

Je revins au moment présent lorsque mon petit-ami quitta mes lèvres, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration, pour poser les siennes dans mon cou. Il ne se contenta pas seulement d'embrasser ma peau mais aussi de la mordiller et la lécher du bout de sa langue. C'était divin !

En rentrant du restaurant, Edward avait tenu parole et ne m'avait pas fait l'amour. J'avais donc décidé de ne pas faire l'enfant et de me vêtir d'une nuisette noir et d'une culotte en coton – tenue que j'avais apporté avec moi, juste au cas où – mais, je ne restais pas moins sexy. Je voulais rester féminine et attirante. Mon pyjama de femme célibataire allait rester dans le placard pendant une durée indéterminée.

Sauf s'il décidait de me laisser tomber…

Nous fûmes interrompus par mon estomac affamé, arrachant un rire à mon petit-ami. Être dérangé par la faim n'était pas courant. Généralement, un coup de téléphone ou un invité surprise s'invitait dans ces moments-là alors que nous avions prévu de nous embrasser jusqu'à risquer l'asphyxie.

Mais évidemment, mon estomac ne fut pas le seul sur la liste à venir nous emmerder…

Je retirais ce que je venais de dire, finalement, un invité surprise avait trouvé le moment idéal pour se pointer. Et en plus, cette personne insistait un peu trop sur la sonnette. Visiblement, la patience était une qualité qui ne concernait pas cet inconnu. Nom d'un chien ! Était-il possible d'embrasser son petit-ami en paix ?!

 _\- Je vais devoir laisser tes jolies lèvres._

Je grognai de frustration et m'accrochai à sa nuque pour l'empêcher de me laisser seule. Ses lèvres furent prisonnières des miennes. Il sourit, satisfait de voir que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Je n'arrivais peut-être pas à lui dire les mots qu'il attendait, mais j'étais parfaitement capable de lui montrer que je l'appréciais un peu plus qu'un ami.

 _\- Laisse-le, il finira par se rendre compte que tu n'es pas là…_

 _\- Il sonne depuis plus de dix minutes. Il a l'air déterminé, ce con._

 _\- T'en fous… Avec le froid qu'il fait dehors, il finira congelé._

Il rit contre mes lèvres et repris notre baiser mais l'insistance et l'impatience de l'inconnu, obligea Edward à céder. Et, pour éviter que je ne le rattrape et le « condamne » à rester avec moi, il se leva en quatrième vitesse, enfila son pantalon en coton, son t-shirt blanc et sorti de la pièce, se cognant le pied contre le pied du lit au passage.

J'éclatai littéralement de rire, amusée par la scène et la douleur qui se lisait sur son visage. Il jura, me lança un regard noir et me fit signe qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi avant de s'éclipser en boitant et en sifflant.

Et après, il osait me dire qu'un nez cassé ne faisait pas mal, hein ! Ah, _les hommes_ !

Je stoppai mon fou rire lorsque l'envie de faire pipi me pris de court. Je m'étirai comme un chat, baillai, me levai, pris mon vanity et filai dans la salle de bain adjacente. Je fis ma petite affaire, me coiffai d'un chignon lâche, me douchai, sortis de la salle de bain et partis à la recherche de mes vêtements que j'avais emportés dans mon sac.

Cette fois-ci, j'avais prévu de quoi passer la nuit chez lui et ne pas être obligée de mettre les mêmes habits de la veille. Des sous-vêtements bleu pastel, un jegging gris foncé, un chemisier blanc et une paire de chaussette de la même couleur.

J'utilisai un maquillage « nude » pour rester belle et naturelle. Il aimait me voir sans artifice mais j'aimais me maquiller et prendre soin de moi. Je détachai mes cheveux, passai ma main dedans pour leur donner un effet décoiffé.

Une touche de _My Burberry_ et j'étais prête pour retrouver mon homme…

« _Mon homme_ » ? M'interrogea ma conscience. « _Intéressant…_ »

Je décidai de ne pas relever sa remarque puisque je l'appelais souvent – dans ma tête – mon homme. Depuis quelques jours, nous étions réellement ensemble. J'avais donc le droit d'utiliser tous les petits surnoms pouvant qualifier Edward.

Je trainai des pieds jusque dans le salon où je fus surprise de voir Alice et Jasper accoudés au bar de la cuisine, en train de boire une tasse de café et discutant calmement avec Edward.

Euh… C'étaient eux qui sonnaient à l'interphone comme des hystériques ?

Ils semblaient tous deux si calmes et riaient des conneries qu'Edward semblait leur raconter. Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre lorsque j'entendis mon nom dans leur conversation. Je m'appuyai contre le mur pour rester discrète et écoutai pour satisfaire ma curiosité.

 _\- Comment va Isabella ? Et votre relation ?_ l'interrogea Alice.

 _\- Notre relation se porte très bien,_ répondit Edward avec un sourire dans la voix.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, chérie, ton frère ne te donnera pas plus de détails sur sa relation avec Isabella._

 _\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Je souhaitais en apprendre plus sur cette femme qui fait sourire mon frère comme un adolescent amoureux._

Je souris en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, me sentant rougir de la tête aux pieds. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Alice hormis lors du dîner de famille dans lequel j'avais fait irruption malgré moi. Mais à premier abord, elle semblait très gentille. J'espérais cependant qu'elle n'était pas la copie conforme de Rosalie. Une belle-sœur froide et jalouse me suffisait amplement.

 _\- Je ne souris pas comme un adolescent._

 _\- Et il se fout de moi en plus !_

 _\- Je ne me fous pas de toi, petite sœur. Notre relation s'est améliorée et tu n'en sauras pas plus !_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te harcèlerai plus avec mes questions maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais._

Désireuse de rester discrète, je retournai dans la chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Je me sentais comme une adolescente amoureuse qui venait de recevoir son premier compliment par son petit-ami.

« _Adolescente amoureuse, hein ? »_ repris ma conscience.

J'ignorai ma conscience et m'allongeai telle une étoile de mer sur le lit, fixant le plafond blanc avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Je commençai à m'ennuyer ferme lorsque me vint l'envie d'appeler ma meilleure amie pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Sa venue était prévu pour dans quelques jours et j'avais déjà hâte de la retrouver.

Je me penchai pour attraper mon sac et= pris mon téléphone en manquant de tomber par terre. Ce n'était pas le moment de me ridiculiser et bien qu'Edward ne fût pas prêt de revenir, je n'étais à l'abri de rien. Il était hors de question qu'il me retrouve à plat ventre contre la moquette.

Mon téléphone en main, je me remis dans la position initiale, composai le numéro de Victoria que je connaissais par cœur et attendis qu'elle réponde. J'étais impatiente de l'entendre et de papoter un peu avec elle.

« _Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Victoria Smith, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message. Si c'est Isabella, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je te rappelle très vite ! J'arrive à New York dans deux jours !_ »

Je râlai mais souris malgré tout. J'avais oublié que son répondeur avait une partie qui m'était dédiée. J'avais été surprise et à la fois touchée lorsque je l'avais entendu pour la première fois. Je pourrais faire la même chose, mais mon numéro de téléphone ne me servait pas uniquement pour mes affaires personnelles. J'avais de nombreux clients qui m'appelaient et ce n'était pas professionnel de personnaliser son répondeur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher une autre occupation que le téléphone d'Edward se mit à sonner. Je me relevai sur mes coudes et me penchai vers la table de nuit pour m'en emparer. Je n'étais pas ce genre de femme à lire les messages sur un téléphone qui ne m'appartenait pas, mais la curiosité était plus forte que moi. Je souhaitais simplement connaître le destinataire.

« _Tanya - barman_ »

Tanya ? Tiens, j'ignorais qu'elle faisait encore partie de sa liste de contact et qu'elle continuait de l'appeler. Etait-elle au courant de sa nouvelle situation ? Nos fiançailles, notre mariage, tout ça, tout ça… Visiblement, soit elle insistait, soit, elle n'était au courant de rien…

Je reposai le téléphone à l'instant même où Edward revint dans la pièce. Il s'empara de son téléphone, fronça les sourcils en regardant le nom de l'interlocuteur et raccrocha.

Ah, me voilà rassurée !

« _Il l'a peut-être fait parce que tu es dans la même pièce !_ » s'exclama ma conscience.

S'il avait quelque chose à me cacher, il ne laisserait jamais son téléphone à porter de vue et sans aucun mot de passe. Néanmoins, j'avais bien l'intention de marquer mon territoire maintenant que notre relation était devenue plus sentimentale… Je ne laisserais pas la barman s'immiscer dans notre couple !

 _\- J'ignorais que Tanya continuait de t'appeler,_ dis-je en me levant pour le rejoindre.

Mon pantalon m'empêchait d'être sexy mais tant pis, j'allais faire avec… Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne me désirait pas ! Et moi, en tant que femme, je me devais de lui montrer jusqu'où j'étais prête à aller.

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux, méfiant. Je m'approchai de lui en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je savais que ce geste le rendait fou et j'allais jouer de mes charmes pour obtenir ce que j'attendais de lui.

 _\- Isa…_

Je le coupai en l'embrassant langoureusement. J'ignorais si Alice et Jasper étaient encore là mais tant pis, ils devront patienter le temps que je m'occupe de son ex plan cul. Ensuite, il pourra retourner auprès d'eux.

Il grogna contre mes lèvres, posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour les masser. Il souhaitait retrouver le contrôle sur notre étreinte parce qu'il était comme ça, il aimait s'occuper de tout. Je le laissais souvent faire mais à cet instant, je n'allais certainement pas lui permettre de m'empêcher de marquer mon territoire.

Je passai mes mains dans son dos et attrapai son téléphone qu'il avait rangé dans son pantalon. Je quittai ses lèvres et me concentrai sur ma quête. Edward ne fit rien et m'observa, se demandant sans doute ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise qu'il ne réagisse pas et qu'il ne m'interdise pas de fouiller dans cet outil qui faisait partie de sa vie privée.

Tant mieux, il me permettait d'accéder à ses messages.

 _\- Tiens, un message de Tanya…_ dis-je.

 _\- Je ne lui réponds jamais._

 _\- Et elle n'arrêtera jamais de t'écrire si tu ne fais rien de ton côté !_ le réprimandai-je. _Je suis en vacances. Je suis donc libre ce soir ainsi que toute la semaine. Je t'attends chez moi, je suis impatiente de te retrouver, mon chou,_ lis-je.

 _« Mon chou... Pfft, pathétique !_ » râla ma conscience.

Edward me rapprocha de lui pour torturer la peau de mon cou en le mordillant et en l'embrassant, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur ma tâche. Toutefois, en lisant la conversation, je me rendis compte qu'il ne répondait plus à ses messages depuis notre rencontre, mais il ne faisait rien pour qu'elle le lâche.

Eh bien soit ! Ma jalousie, elle, allait s'en charger !

 _\- Tanya, je te prie de t'adresser à un autre homme que moi car je ne suis plus disponible pour satisfaire tes besoins,_ lis-je en écrivant le message.

Je l'envoyai tandis qu'Edward ne cessait de me torturer et elle me répondit très rapidement. Il se foutait complètement de la situation eh bien que sa langue, ses dents et ses lèvres faisaient des merveilles, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il réagisse un minimum.

« _Je comprends que tu as beaucoup de travail mais je peux parfaitement me rendre dans ton bureau… Tu ne l'as jamais voulu et je sais que tu ne mélanges pas travail et plaisir, mais nous pouvons faire une petite exception, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'ennuie et j'ai terriblement envie de toi !_ »

 _\- Elle est conne où elle le fait exprès ?_ grognai-je, arrachant un rire à mon amant. _Edward… J'aimerais que tu sois plus réactif… C'était ton plan cul, après tout…_

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de la barman. Ah, je ne le voyais pas comme ça, mais tant qu'il réglait le problème et qu'il la rayait définitivement de sa vie, j'étais contente.

 _\- Bonjour Tanya,_ dit-il en activant le haut-parleur.

Ma curiosité le remercia silencieusement.

 _\- Tu vois, tu as autant envie que moi, finalement._

 _\- Non, Tanya, je ne t'appelle pas pour coucher avec toi mais pour mettre un terme à notre accord._

 _\- Tu me plaques ?_

 _\- Techniquement, nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble._

 _\- Mais, enfin, tu me présentais comme ta petite-amie devant les journalistes ! Nous sommes donc ensemble !_

 _\- Soit, le sexe entre nous, c'est terminé. Je partage ma vie avec une femme et elle est importante pour moi. Je tiens à la respecter._

Il prononça cette phrase en me regardant dans les yeux pour me prouver sa sincérité. Je rougis discrètement, touchée par son attention.

Tanya explosa de rire avant de se reprendre et lui répondit :

 _\- Edward Cullen en couple ? Laissez-moi rire ! Tu étais le premier à m'avoir dit que tu ne voulais pas d'attache, pas de femme pour te faire chier et maintenant, tu es en couple ? Pfft, tu te fous de ma gueule, non ?_

 _\- Et je vais même me marier,_ conclu Edward.

Ah, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il lui révèle notre mariage à venir de cette manière mais si cela pouvait l'éloigner de lui, je n'étais pas contre. Et puis, nous avions prévu d'officialiser notre relation la semaine prochaine pendant un gala. En mettant Tanya au courant, la nouvelle risquait de se propager plus vite que prévu.

 _\- Et qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Isabella Swan._

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux puis, elle lui raccrocha au nez. Il semblerait que mon nom l'ait fait fuir… Intéressant…

 _\- L'affaire est réglée,_ dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 _\- En quoi est-elle réglée ? Passe-moi ton téléphone !_

Il me le passa sans rechigner et m'observa en train de supprimer Tanya de sa liste de contact et de bloquer son numéro. Je lui rendis son téléphone et m'apprêtai à retourner sur le lit lorsque mon amant m'encercla avec ses bras pour m'empêcher de bouger.

 _\- Maintenant que l'affaire est réglée,_ répéta-t-il en jetant son téléphone sur le lit. _Je vais m'occuper de ta jalousie,_ continua-t-il en déboutant le bouton de mon pantalon pour passer sa main à l'intérieur.

Oh non, pas ça ! Pouvais-je lui sortir l'excuse que Jasper et Alice était encore chez lui ? Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de leur présence, mais personnellement, je ne supportais pas le fait qu'un membre de sa famille puisse nous écouter en train de coucher ensemble.

 _\- Ta sœur et ton beau-frère sont encore ici…_

 _\- Comment sais-tu que c'était eux ?_

Je venais de me griller toute seule… Il ne savait pas que je les avais observés et que j'avais entendu une partie de leur conversation. Maintenant que je venais de lui montrer que je m'étais laissée guider par ma curiosité, il n'allait certainement pas me lâcher.

 _\- Premièrement, ils sont partis. Deuxièmement, il semblerait que la curiosité de ma petite-amie lui a permis de jouer les fouines… Tu comprends que je vais devoir me charger de ton insolence, n'est-ce pas ?_

Si je ne le connaissais, j'aurais pris très au sérieux ses dires, mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'Edward, homme arrogant, mais respectueux envers certaines femmes. Certes, son comportement envers Tanya n'était pas tolérable, mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, je n'avais aucune pitié.

 _\- Mon insolence ? Je ne suis pas…_

J'écarquillai les yeux et hoquetai de surprise lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent le chemin de mon intimité, m'empêchant de terminer ma phrase.

« _Es-tu sûre de vouloir y échapper ?_ » me demanda ma conscience, complice de ma libido.

 _\- Je… J'ai… Je…_

 _\- Tu essayes de me dire quelque chose ? me taquina-t-il._

 _\- Je croyais que tu voulais « faire les choses biens » ?_ dis-je en haletant.

Il me répondit en mordant mon épaule. Visiblement, il regrettait son idée…

« _Ou alors, je venais de lui faire une piqure de rappel et tu ne pourras pas combler ta frustration !_ » s'énerva ma conscience.

J'avais l'impression que je me faisais disputer par mes parents et que je devais me faire toute petite. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait que de ma petite voix insolente…

Edward retira ses doigts baladeurs, embrassa ma mâchoire et me dit :

 _\- Je vais donc tenir mes engagements._

 _Putain_ , j'aurais me taire… Cependant, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il s'en veuille de ne pas avoir respecté la promesse qu'il s'était fixé. J'étais frustrée, mais je savais être patiente pour les bonnes choses et Edward en faisait partit. Victoria avait raison. Il était celui qui me fallait et je jurais sur ma vie de ne jamais le laisser filer.

 _\- Allons manger et terminer les préparatifs pour notre gala,_ me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Très bonne idée !

 _\- Je te suis,_ répondis-je en prenant ma tablette dans mon sac à main.

Nous nous rendîmes dans sa cuisine, préparâmes le petit-déjeuner, mangeâmes puis nous prîmes place dans son bureau, l'un à côté de l'autre. Lui, sur son fauteuil en cuir noir. Moi, sur une chaise plutôt confortable. Je posai ma tablette et l'allumai pour être autant efficace que lui dans les préparatifs.

Et c'est ainsi que le travail commença et se déroula. L'ambiance était sérieuse et nous arrivions parfaitement à échanger nos idées et à les concorder entre elles. J'aimais beaucoup travailler avec lui et bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un gala, lorsque nous nous retrouvions pour la mise en place de notre alliance, Edward était très professionnel. Tellement professionnel que je n'avais pas l'impression de me retrouver avec mon petit-ami, mais plutôt avec le PDG d' _Elite Company_ , compagnie aérienne reconnue dans le monde entier pour la qualité de ses services apportés aux clients riches.

Au départ, nous avions eu l'idée de faire un gala de charité pour récolter des fonds pour une association telle que les femmes battues ou les enfants défavorisés en Afrique, mais après mûre réflexion, nous avons trouvé cela trop cruel d'annoncer notre mariage tout en défendant ces causes-là.

Non seulement cela ne se faisait pas et je préférais honnêtement préparer un gala de charité uniquement pour défendre une cause et non pour mettre en avant un évènement me concernant et, de plus, ce genre d'acte serait très mal vu pour notre ascension et l'image de notre entreprise respective.

 _\- Bien, maintenant que la liste d'invité est faite, que les invitations ont été envoyées, que les agents de sécurité ont été engagés et que la salle de réception a été réservée et…_

 _\- Et prête à recevoir des journalistes…_ le coupai-je.

 _\- Isabella, quoi que l'on pense des journalistes, nous en avons besoin pour annoncer nos fiançailles._

 _\- Ils risquent de déformer nos mots !_

Arg, je détestais les journalistes !

 _\- Nous ferons une petite réunion avec les journalistes du New York Times et du Bloomerg Businessweek pour leur expliquer ce que l'on attend d'eux et que nous les enverrons en justice si nos règles ne sont pas respectées._

Je soupirai lourdement. Ma fierté refusait de comprendre qu'il avait raison. Nous avions besoin des journalistes tout comme les stars avaient besoin des paparazzis. Certes, certains dépassaient les bornes, mais certaines célébrités se servaient de leur présence pour se mettre en avant.

 _\- Je connais les deux directeurs, autant eux deux ne s'aiment pas, autant ils ont tendance à me lécher le cul, de peur d'avoir les avocats de ma famille sur leur dos. Et, avec le tien, je peux te jurer qu'ils tiendront leurs journalistes en laisse._

 _\- Nous verrons sur place,_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules, peu convaincue.

Il leva les yeux ciel mais n'insista pas plus. Il ferma le dossier concernant notre gala et ouvrit celui qui concernait notre partenariat. Celui-ci était déjà bien épais et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que nous n'avions pas beaucoup avancé.

 _\- Il faudrait que j'organise une réunion pour annoncer notre collaboration à nos employés. Il faudra que tu sois là, bien évidemment._

 _\- C'est déjà fait de mon côté._

 _\- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Je préfère que tu sois présente pour leur prouver qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple rumeur._

 _\- Hum, tu as raison. Je serai là._

Il sourit et sortit son agenda papier. Edward détestait l'électronique que son père lui avait donnée avant son départ à la retraite. Il m'avait avouée qu'il préférait tout écrire et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de panne ou de batterie à plat. Et j'étais de son avis sauf que j'étais de ceux qui enregistraient tous ses rendez-vous sur chaque support existant. Juste au cas où.

 _\- Je préfère le mardi, je ne prends pas de rendez-vous ce jour-là._

 _\- Pour quelle raison ?_

 _\- Une journée off ne peut pas faire de mal. Mes employés peuvent parfaitement s'occuper de mes clients. Je ne les paye pas pour faire la manche._

 _\- Notre collaboration commence bien._

Je l'interrogeai du regard, ne comprenant où il voulait en venir.

 _\- Nous gérons nos employés de la même façon,_ renchérit-il.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse et me concentrai à nouveau sur le dossier. J'avais une petite idée pour signer notre collaboration qui ne devra pas être annoncée sans aucun projet. Je tenais à faire les choses correctement.

 _\- Il n'y a pas que dans le sexe où nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde,_ me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, me faisant frissonner au passage.

 _\- T'es insatiable, ce n'est pas possible._

Il rit, m'embrassa juste en-dessous de mon oreille et reprit son sérieux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il aimait me prendre au dépourvu et me taquiner de temps à autre pour mieux reprendre le travail. Cependant, il ne savait pas à quel point il me frustrait. Je ne voulais pas que l'on couche ensemble, mais je devais bien avouer que, parfois, ses taquineries provoquaient un incendie interne et dévastateur.

« _Parfois ? Toujours ! »_ me corrigea ma conscience.

Je le désirais au plus profond de mon âme comme je n'avais jamais désiré un homme auparavant. A côté, le désir que je pensais ressentir pour Riley n'était rien puisque depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, j'avais compris qu'en réalité, je ne l'avais jamais désiré.

 _\- Notre collaboration doit avoir un projet…_

Parler et penser à autre chose étaient les solutions miracles pour ignorer ma frustration et le flot de sentiments qui s'emparait de mon être. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à l'amour ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre pouvant qualifier une relation entre un homme et une femme.

 _\- Un projet ? Aurais-tu une idée en tête ?_

Je souris, et pour appuyer ma réponse, je fis glisser ma tablette sous ses yeux, lui permettant de prendre en compte ce que je prévoyais de faire pour nous faire gravir les échelons plus rapidement.

 _\- Tu comptes ouvrir le marché aux plus démunis ?_

 _\- Edward, tous nos clients sont riches et nos concurrents s'en mordent les doigts. Sauf qu'il y a un marché que nous n'avons pas encore visé et pour lesquelles, les entreprises low-cost sont encore à l'abri._

 _\- Isabella, les entreprises low-cost répondent aux attentes des voyageurs qui n'ont pas les moyens. Le prix des billets d'avions est peu élevé._

 _\- Les prix ne sont pas élevés parce qu'il y a le confort et la qualité en moins. Les clients qui n'ont pas les moyens ont le droit de voyager dans un de tes avions et de profiter d'un programme organisé par mon agence. J'ai déjà réussi à en attirer certains avec mes promotions, mais aujourd'hui, je les veux tous._

 _\- Ce serait agrandir notre liste des concurrents…_

 _\- Et alors ? Les compagnies aériennes et les agences de voyages low-cost sont arrivées sur le marché pour nous concurrencer. Au début, je m'en foutais car j'avais ma cible de client spécifique, mais désormais, j'ai envie de les mettre sur liste noire._

Edward s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et plissa les yeux en me regardant. Chacun de ses gestes me montraient qu'il était en pleine réflexion mais qu'il était sur le bon chemin. S'il acceptait, je serai ravie qu'il prépare ce projet avec moi et s'il refusait, je n'allais en aucun cas abandonner mon envie d'entrer dans le marché du low-cost. J'étais parfaitement capable de monter ce projet seule.

 _\- Tu m'as presque convaincu…_

 _\- Et que faut-il que je te dise de plus pour te convaincre ?_

 _\- Que tu viennes t'asseoir sur ce bureau pour que je puisse te prendre et te faire hurler de plaisir,_ déclara-t-il.

Je m'étouffai avec ma propre salive, surprise par ses mots.

 _\- Edward !_ le réprimandai-je.

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin et me répondit :

 _\- Tu rougis. Tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu rougis._

 _Putain_ , je n'avais même pas remarqué que mes rougeurs venaient de me trahir ! Ma timidité n'avait de cesse de revenir. Mon amant avait tendance à jouer avec elle et, à ce rythme-là, je ne serais plus capable de prononcer le moindre mot…

 _\- Edward, tu ne m'as pas répondue !_ m'impatientai-je en me gigotant sur ma chaise.

Pour éviter d'être victime de ses mains baladeuses, je trainai ma chaise pour m'installer en face de lui. Désormais, seul son regard vert hypnotisant était inévitable.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de te désirer, Isabella._

Mumm, sa voix rauque…

Arg, j'en étais sûre ! Edward ne pouvait pas se passer de sexe malgré sa volonté de bien faire les choses et j'allais prendre un plaisir à le lui rappeler.

 _\- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre le bon moment pour faire l'amour ? m'exclamai-je en souriant malicieusement._

 _\- As-tu l'intention de me rappeler que je ne peux pas te toucher ?_

 _\- Edward, tu t'es toi-même fixé cette limite. A toi d'en assumer les conséquences,_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _\- C'est pour…_

 _\- Faire les choses bien comme le ferait un couple normal, je sais,_ l'interrompis-je. _Mais, Edward, nous ne sommes pas un couple normal. Nous, au lieu d'apprendre à nous connaître avec des rencarts, tu as demandé ma main et nous avons couché ensemble le premier soir pour tester notre compatibilité sexuelle. Nous avons fait les choses à l'envers, et alors ? La normalité n'existe pas._

Il inspira bruyamment et me répondit :

 _\- Tu as raison._

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Mais, je ne veux pas te brusquer et je ne pensais pas que ma décision allait être aussi dure. Je suis constamment attiré par toi. C'est l'effet que tu as sur moi lorsque tu es dans les parages._

 _\- Si tu crois que je ne suis pas dans le même état que toi, tu te trompes...,_ me confiai-je en souriant timidement. _Je ne t'empêche pas de « faire les choses bien ». Je veux voir jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller. Tant que tu me touches encore. Je peux patienter des jours entiers. Mais, sache que tu peux me faire l'amour maintenant ou dans plusieurs fois, je m'en fiche. Mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront pas._

Edward me sourit tendrement, m'entraînant à lui répondre non, sans rougir comme une cerise. Il était touché par mon geste et je l'étais aussi par le sien. Rien de mieux qu'un homme qui voulait prendre son temps et qui nous apportait les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi..

Moi aussi, je voulais « faire les choses bien ». Un couple se formait à deux. Chacun devait se battre pour le rendre plus fort. Et je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'Edward fasse tout le boulot.

 _\- Je veux que notre première fois en tant que couple soit magique._

 _\- Dans ce cas, je te laisse me guider._

Il me sourit à nouveau. Je ne fus cependant pas épargnée par son regard noir de désir pour moi qui parcouru mon corps. Puis, il réussit à se reprendre.

 _\- Bon, maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas me suivre sur ce projet ou si tu vas me laisser le gérer seule._

 _\- Ton projet est intéressant et je suis prêt à proposer des voyages à une clientèle différente._

Je souris, heureuse qu'il accepte de mettre en place ce projet. Malgré le fait qu'il fallait que nous prenions notre temps pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, j'avais hâte qu'il soit terminé pour que mon entreprise puisse accéder au sommet de la pyramide que je visais depuis l'ouverture de mon entreprise.

L'entreprise d'Edward, _Elite Company_ , y était déjà depuis que son père avait repris les rênes après la mort subite de son grand-père. Il devait simplement entretenir l'entreprise familiale et mon idée lui permettra de montrer jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour prouver qu'il avait hérité de la fibre commerciale de ses prédécesseurs.

 _\- Parfait, j'ai déjà fait une étude de marché et une veille concurrentielle. Il ne nous manque plus qu'à voir ce que nous pouvons proposer à nos futurs clients. Le prix et le confort sont les principaux détails à changer._

 _\- Nous ne pourrons pas organiser un voyage dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, tu en as conscience ?_

 _\- Edward, c'est moi qui tiens une agence de voyage. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais._

Il sourit et me répondit :

 _\- Je vais devoir trouver une sous-marque… Il faut qu'ils puissent distinguer la différence entre un avion d'Elite Company et un avion low-cost._

 _\- Et le confort, tu oublies ?_

 _\- Ils auront du confort mais nous sommes obligés de sacrifier certaines choses pour que nos prix puissent intéresser les prospects._

 _\- Et que vas-tu modifier ?_

 _\- Ce ne sera pas un chef français étoilé qui préparera les repas des voyageurs._

 _\- J'en ai bien conscience._

Nous n'avions pas le choix de baisser la qualité des produits pour créer des prix attractifs parce qu'il fallait payer ces gens-là. Le chef étoilé qui cuisine pour la riche clientèle d'Edward, ne le faisait pas bénévolement et bien que ce travail lui permet aussi de faire connaître ses plats à travers le monde entier, il fallait quand même délivrer un salaire à la fin du mois.

 _\- Ne néglige pas la qualité pour autant. Si nous souhaitons que les clients se tournent vers nous, nous devons être capable de leur offrir mieux et au même prix._

 _\- Impossible de mettre un billet d'avion à moins de deux cents dollars si j'inclue les repas._

 _\- Combien coûte un billet de ta compagnie ?_

 _\- Au moins cinq cent dollars pour un voyage à l'intérieur du pays. Il faut compter les prestations, le repas gastronomique, le confort des sièges. Il faut payer tout ça. Nos prospects que nous visons ne pourront pas accéder à tout le luxe que nous proposons à notre clientèle habituelle._

Heureusement qu'Edward était doué dans le marketing. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et le voir travailler était fascinant. Il avait eu la chance d'apprendre le métier dès son plus jeune âge. Pour lui, le monde du business n'avait aucun secret tandis que moi, j'étais encore dans la phase découverte.

Je savais satisfaire mes clients et en attirer des nouveaux. J'avais tout appris sur le tas. Je n'étais pas devenue ainsi du jour au lendemain bien qu'en arrivant à New York, je savais que le monde des affaires était un monde de requin. Si nous n'adoptions pas les meilleures stratégies dès le début, la chute pouvait être fatale.

 _\- Je suis sûre que l'on peut leur offrir un voyage inoubliable. Le billet d'avion pourra être le plus cher. Mes programmes quant à eux, seront à bas prix._

 _\- Tes principaux partenaires sont des palaces et hôtels de luxe. Tu crois sérieusement que tu arriveras à leur faire négocier une chambre à moins de cinq cent dollars par nuit ?_

 _\- Edward, j'apporte à ces hôtels de nombreux clients. Ils me doivent bien cela. Mais, je compte aussi me chercher d'autres partenaires. Des hôtels, des chambres d'hôtes et autres lieux atypiques. Je suis prête à mettre ma main à couper que le prix du voyage plus celui du billet d'avion, fera moins de cinq cent dollars._

Il sourit, satisfait de me voir prête à tout pour percer dans ce marché-là. La différence entre Edward et moi était que je venais de ce milieu-là. Mes parents n'ont jamais pu payer un billet d'avion pour que nous puissions voyager et je ne leur en voulais pas. Sans argent, il était difficile de sortir de sa ville natale. Aujourd'hui, avec ce projet, je voulais prouver que même la classe moyenne pouvait partir à la découverte du monde.

 _\- Il faudra que je prévienne le directeur de l'agence à Canberra et celui à Tokyo de ce nouveau marché. Ils savent déjà que nous avons signé un contrat de partenariat. Il est temps qu'ils soient au courant des nouveautés._

 _\- Mon père n'a jamais voulu implanter des filiales à l'étranger. Il a toujours eu peur de laisser une partie de l'entreprise à des inconnus. Tu dois avoir confiance en eux._

 _\- Crois-moi, je n'étais pas très convaincue, mais finalement, mes deux filiales rencontrent un très grand succès. Si j'arrive à attirer la classe sociale américaine, australienne et japonaise, je pourrais me permettre de viser d'autres marchés étrangers._

 _\- Quels marchés vises-tu ?_

 _\- Les français et les anglais sont de grands voyageurs._

Il me sourit à nouveau et se leva de son fauteuil et vint se placer derrière moi. J'ignorai ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et bien que ma curiosité me pousse à me tourner pour se satisfaire, je ne fis aucun geste et sursautai même lorsque ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

 _\- J'ai déjà rencontré des femmes d'affaires qui dirigent leurs propres entreprises ou qui ont repris celle de leur mari décédé d'une main de fer. Elles sont dures en affaire et pourtant, elles ne t'égaliseront jamais._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_ l'interrogeai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il se pencha à mon oreille et me susurra :

 _\- Tu es plus stratège et plus intelligente qu'elles._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ murmurai-je.

 _\- Sans aucun doute._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui fait dire que je suis plus intelligente que ces femmes ?_

 _\- Ton ambition et ta force de réussir. La première fois où je t'ai vu à la télévision, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu allais devenir une femme puissante dans le monde du business._

Ses mots me touchèrent au plus profond de moi. Il complimentait la femme qui s'était battue pour en arriver là, pour réussir à montrer ce qu'elle valait. Il savait où viser pour que je me sente encore plus forte. Mon indépendance, elle, m'avait permis de compter sur moi et uniquement sur moi. Mes parents et mon frère pouvaient dire et penser ce qu'ils voulaient, je n'échangerais pour rien au monde ma vie d'avant avec celle d'aujourd'hui.

 _\- Tu es une femme que j'admire, Isabella._

Il m'admirait…

 _\- Je t'admire autant que je te désire, Isabella._

N'importe quelle femme aimerait entendre ce genre de chose de la part de leur compagnon. Le businessman qu'était mon petit-ami et futur mari n'était pas obligé de me faire ce compliment. Et pourtant, j'étais la seule personne présente dans cette pièce et j'étais celle qui, dans quelques mois, allait devenir sa femme.

Si seulement nous pouvions accélérer les choses. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'envie de me marier était pressante. Quand j'étais jeune, j'avais toujours eu envie de trouver le prince charmant. En grandissant, je m'étais peu à peu rendue compte que ce type d'homme n'existait pas mais je croyais encore en l'amour. Et puis, j'avais rencontré Riley et j'avais mis de côté mes désirs de me lier à un homme et de fonder une famille.

Aujourd'hui, seule mon entreprise comptait à mes yeux.

« _Et Edward ?_ » me rappela ma conscience.

L'entrée de ce dernier dans ma vie s'était produite telle une tornade, renversant et détruisant tout sur son passage. Je m'étais interdite d'aimer, de vivre une vie de femme et je m'étais promis de me plonger dans le travail et uniquement le travail. Rendre visite à mes parents, à mon frère et à ma meilleure amie était le seul hobby que je me permettais d'avoir.

 _\- Tu veux te battre pour continuer à montrer à ton entourage ce que tu vaux, pour montrer à ce Riley que tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour vivre, pour réussir. Je t'ai observé depuis que je connais ton histoire et je vois dans ton regard que tu es toujours affectée par ce que ce connard t'a fait. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Isabella, je te soutiendrais chaque jour, heure, minute et seconde que nous partagerons ensemble. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver. Je veux que notre couple, notre mariage soit basé sur la confiance, la fidélité, le respect et le soutien parce que je t'aime, Isabella._

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Vous voilà en plein cœur du monde de la stratégie et de business. Edward et Isabella sont plus que prêts à mettre en place leur partenariat !

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **105 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **300 reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	15. NEW YORK TIMES - Un luxueux gala !

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Histoire de vous faire patienter car mes horaires de cette semaine ne me permettront peut-être pas d'avancer dans l'écriture du nouveau chapitre, je vous offre ce petit article. Donc vous l'avez bien compris, il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre mais d'un article. J'ai trouvé cela plus original de traiter cette partie-là de cette façon, me permettant d'avancer un peu plus vite dans le déroulement de l'histoire.**

Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes de plus en plus en nombreux et ça me touche beaucoup. Continuez à m'encourager et à commenter mes écrits car j'en ai énormément besoin.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **NEW YORK TIMES**

– 4 décembre 2014 –

 _Un luxueux gala pour un mariage à venir !_

Edward Cullen, PDG d' _Elite Company_ , Isabella Swan, PDG de _Swan's Trip_ devenu récemment _Elite Trip_ pour signer leur collaboration, nous on fait l'honneur de nous inviter à leur gala pour nous faire une annonce de la plus haute importance.

Il semblerait que le gala de charité organisé par Jasper et Alice Hale, PDG de _Hale Cosmetics_ dans le but de récolter des fonds pour les enfants malades il y a un mois de cela, a permis au célibataire le plus convoité de New York de rencontrer Isabella Swan.

Et c'est Mike Newton qui a dû s'en mordre les doigts ! Lui qui convoité tant la jolie brune… Son tour arrivera peut-être que Tanya Denali, ex compagne d'Edward Cullen et gérante du _Bloody Mary Bar's_ , s'intéressera à lui ?

Pour annoncer leur union, un gala a été organisé au _Capitale_ , lieu qui apporte la preuve que le couple aime faire les choses en grand. L'atmosphère somptueuse et le repas cuisiné par un chef français étoilé, on sut nous en mettre plein les yeux !

Et tous les entrepreneurs les plus riches de New York ont été conviés à ce gala en commençant par Carlos et Maria Marquez, PDG de _Casino Marquez Manhattan_ , Julian et Blair Kent, PDG de la maison de haute couture _Man's & Women's_, Willow Hans, fille de George Hans, héritière des hôtels _Han's Palace_ , Aro Volturis et ses frères, PDG de _Volturis Palace_ et encore plein d'autres ! Autrement dit, l'annonce de leurs fiançailles n'est pas passée inaperçue !

Et pour fêter le mariage à venir, la famille Cullen au complet était présente. Mais où était celle d'Isabella Swan ? Nous n'avons malheureusement aucune précision sur l'absence des Swan…

Un mariage, dites-vous ? Evidemment qu'il y aura un mariage ! Les jeunes entrepreneurs les plus en vogue se passeront la bague au doigt pour s'unir corps et âmes dans les prochaines semaines. La rapidité de leur relation devrait nous surprendre et pourtant, nous leur souhaitons que du bonheur !

Nous voyons parfaitement sur cette photo qu'ils ont eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre. Leurs yeux pétillants sont accrochés comme des aimants, il y a tant de sentiment qui en émane que nous les filles, nous en sommes _presque_ jalouses !

Jusqu'à présent, nous étions jalouses de la relation qu'Edward Cullen entretenait avec Tanya Denali, la barman. Toutes les femmes ont espérées être sa cible, mais visiblement, Isabella Swan a su l'attirer plus que de raison.

Mais qu'en penses Tanya Denali ? A-t-elle le cœur de brisé en découvrant que son ex amant s'est amouraché d'une femme qui, finalement, provient du même monde qu'elle ? Promis, nous allons enquêter sur cette affaire !

Pour conclure cet article, nous avons eu un véritable coup de cœur pour la robe de cocktail bleu pastel en dentelle de chez Chanel qu'Isabella Swan a porté ce soir-là !

L'Elite new yorkaise elle, est ravie d'apprendre cette union car dans l'Uper East Side, nous adorons les mariages !

 **Leah Clearwater** ■

* * *

 **THE END !**

Un article, reste un article.

Comme vous l'avez compris, le prochain chapitre ne concernera pas le gala. Je sais que certaines risquent d'être déçues, mais après mûre réflexion, couper l'histoire de cette manière n'est pas si mal.

C'est une décision que j'ai prise et elle restera ainsi.

Dans cet article, il y a l'essentiel. Le lieu, les invité et les annonces que notre petit couple a réalisé. C'est tout.

En postant cet article, je vous permets de patienter jusqu'à dimanche, voire plus longtemps car avec mon emploi du temps de cette semaine ne permettra pas de me poser derrière mon ordinateur et d'écrire.

N'oubliez pas, laissez-moi votre avis, j'en ai besoin !

 **Le chapitre 13 arrivera plus tard dans la soirée :) !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	16. Chapitre Treize

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre dimanche soir comme prévu car en réalité, je l'avais terminé, mais en réfléchissant bien, la fin ne me plaisait pas. Alors j'ai tout changé jusqu'à ce que ça me plaise enfin. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre présence. Je suis touchée à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.

Merci aux reviewers : _donatellobridou ; Romeila ; Pims10 ; gaellezjey ; Momo6 ; Math'L ; erika shoval ; EmiliePousse ; BellIk_ **&** _Ange115._

Merci aux nouveaux followers : BellIk ; Marion99angel ; loupa4 ; sans-indiscrétions ; sarasara28 **&** _scpotter._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TREIZE**

Aujourd'hui, je devais me rendre à l'aéroport pour récupérer Victoria. J'étais contente que ma meilleure amie vienne enfin me rejoindre à New York. Me confier à Edward était une chose, mais le faire auprès de mon amie d'enfance était une autre. Elle me connaissait sur le bout des doigts et avait toujours les mots pour me rassurer.

Edward aussi les avait, mais c'était différent.

Avec lui, je me sentais femme, je me sentais libre et il m'encourageait à outrepasser mes limites. Il me faisait confiance aveuglément et il me guidait dans un monde dans lequel j'étais encore novice. J'apprenais tout sur le tas alors qu'Edward était né dedans. J'aimais la femme que je devenais à ses côtés. Il me comblait, me rendait heureuse et me faisait vivre.

Je me garai devant l'aéroport et sortis de ma voiture. J'entrai à l'intérieur du grand hall où je pus voir de nombreux magazines tels que _Forbes_ , _New York Times_ ou encore le _Bloomerg Businessweek_ avec la photo d'Edward et moi en couverture. Pourtant, notre gala datait d'une semaine, il serait temps de tourner la page !

De cette façon, j'avais l'impression d'être une actrice ou une chanteuse qui avait fait succès. Or, je n'étais rien de tout cela. Je possédais juste une entreprise. Mon futur mariage avec Edward Cullen, homme autant convoité par des femmes lambda que par des stars m'avait entraînée à être toujours au-devant de la scène.

Heureusement, personne ne m'arrêtait dans la rue pour me demander un autographe. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Je n'ai pas voulu venir ici pour faire partie du monde des peoples, mais celui des affaires.

Si mon fiancé n'avait pas fréquenté leur monde, nous ne serons pas présentés ainsi sur les magazines, mais soit, je devais faire avec. J'avais pourtant dit à Edward de faire attention aux journalistes. Si je les détestais, ce n'était pas pour rien. Cependant, je pouvais reconnaître qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit des choses compromettantes dans leurs articles.

Bon, l'absence de ma famille au gala avait suscité leur curiosité et, même si j'avais eu les nerfs de lire ce genre de phrase dans le _New York Times_ , je n'avais pas contacté mon avocat pour poursuivre le journal. Mes parents étaient abonnés à ce genre de magazine pour me suivre de loin. Peut-être se rappelleront-ils que je suis leur fille et que j'ai besoin de leur attention, de leur soutien ? J'en doutais fort mais l'espoir faisait vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je déambulai dans l'aéroport à la recherche d'un écran pouvant m'indiquer l'arrivée de l'avion en provenance de Seattle que prenait Victoria. Elle m'avait donnée toutes les informations le concernant allant même jusqu'à son numéro de siège. Désormais, je savais qu'elle avait eu la chance d'être assise du côté hublot comme elle aimait tant.

 _\- Inutile de chercher Isa, je suis ici,_ intervint une voix féminine.

Je souris en me tournant vers mon unique amie et la serrai dans mes bras. Elle fut surprise par mon geste, car d'habitude, elle était la plus tactile de nous deux et faisait toujours le premier pas. Mais ma meilleure amie m'avait tellement manquée !

 _\- Mon avion est arrivé en avance._

 _\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je serais venue plus tôt._

 _\- T'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas attendu trop longtemps et te repérer dans cet immense hall n'a pas été un problème._

Je souris et l'embrassai sur la joue. Je m'emparai de sa seconde valise et l'entrainai avec moi vers la sortie. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde ici et le regard curieux des gens commençaient à m'agacer sérieusement.

 _\- Comment tu vas ?_ lui demandai-je une fois derrière le volant.

 _\- Ça va,_ répondit-elle vaguement.

Je plissai les yeux dans sa direction pour lui montrer que je ne la croyais pas. Son sourire crispé, lui, ne faisait que confirmer mes doutes. Qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi ne me parlait-elle pas de ses problèmes ? Attendait-elle le bon moment ?

 _\- Je te dirais tout lorsque nous serons chez toi. Tu sais que je n'aime pas discuter des choses sérieuses dans une voiture alors que je viens juste de te retrouver._

 _\- Tu as intérêt sinon, prépare-toi à être cuisiner dans toutes les sauces._

Elle rit en rejetant sa tête en arrière puis, son sourire s'effaça et son regard se perdit dans le paysage. Je soupirai, impatiente de découvrir ce qui tourmentait ma meilleure amie. Elle qui respirait la joie de vivre, ne pouvait pas être aussi morose sans que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivé. _Merde_ , avais-je loupé quelque chose ?

 _\- Tu m'inquiètes, Vic'…_

 _\- Et toi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais devenue une star,_ dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Je l'avais grillée à dix mille kilomètres, mais peu importe, je n'allais pas la brusquer. J'attendrais comme elle me l'avait demandé. Nous étions encore loin de mon appartement, mais heureusement, nous pouvions aborder d'autres sujets beaucoup moins sérieux.

 _\- Tu peux me passer une clope qui se trouve dans ma boîte à gant, s'il te plaît ?_ lui demandai-je.

Victoria s'exécuta en silence, ouvrit ma boîte à gant, s'empara de mon paquet, et sortis une cigarette qu'elle me tendit. Je remerciai mon amie et la portait à ma bouche. Elle me passa mon briquet et m'aida à l'allumer.

 _\- Tu n'as rien fumé dans ce paquet._

 _\- Je ne fume qu'occasionnellement. Si j'ai un coup de stress ou si mon envie de nicotine se fait trop ressentir._

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et ouvrit la fenêtre dès que je recrachai la fumée de toxique. Son geste pourtant banal, me fit comprendre que c'était plus dû à l'odeur de la cigarette qu'elle l'avait fait, mais pour autre chose… Il fallait que je sois patiente, elle allait m'en parler, je le savais. Elle se confiait autant à moi que je le faisais avec elle. Si elle avait besoin de moi, je la soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive.

 _\- J'ignore ce qui t'arrive Vic', mais promets-moi qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave._

 _\- Cette histoire me prend la tête, mais je te promets qu'il n'y a rien de grave, Isa._

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse et me concentrai à nouveau sur la route ou plutôt, sur les bouchons. J'aimais New York, mais je détestais attendre des heures dans les bouchons. J'aimais vivre dans la Grosse Pomme pour plusieurs raisons, mais il fallait bien que quelque chose me déplaise, non ?

Le trajet se fit en silence. Un silence à la fois agréable et gênant. Le fait que ma meilleure amie était songeuse m'inquiétait, mais elle m'avait assurée, voire promis que je n'avais pas à l'être. C'est pourquoi, j'avais décidé de mettre un peu de musique pour détendre l'atmosphère.

J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Heureusement, les conducteurs semblaient en accord avec mes pensées puisque le bouchon se dissipa assez rapidement, me permettant de rentrer dans mon parking sous-terrain et de guider mon amie jusqu'à mon appartement.

Je me déshabillai suivit de près par mon amie, posai mon téléphone sur le bar de la cuisine en me promettant d'appeler Edward après le repas et filai nous mettre mon plat de lasagne dans le four. J'avais tout préparé avant d'aller récupérer mon amie à l'aéroport.

 _\- Je te laisse ranger tes affaires,_ lui dis-je en souriant.

 _\- T'inquiète, je connais le chemin de ma chambre,_ me répondit-elle en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

Je lui rendis son clin d'œil et mis la table. J'étais partante pour regarder un film romantique à souhait, mais mon petit doigt me disait que ce n'était pas le moment idéal. Le film se sera pour plus tard.

En ouvrant mon réfrigérateur pour prendre de l'Arizona au thé vert, je regardai distraitement le mot qu'Emmett m'avait laissée sur le bar avant de rentrer définitivement à Seattle.

 _« Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, ton jumeau »_

J'avais décidé de ne pas le jeter et de le garder. L'accrocher avec un aimant sur mon réfrigérateur me permettait de me rappeler que même mon frère avait osé me prendre pour une conne.

Edward ne savait rien de tout cela. J'aurais pu lui en parler, mais deux jours après le gala, il avait été obligé de partir en urgence à Los Angeles car un employé foutait la _merde_ dans son entreprise et sa présence était fortement sollicitée. Il m'avait proposée de l'accompagner, mais j'avais refusé, préférant le laisser se concentrer sur son travail.

Et puis, nous éloigner un peu ne pouvait pas nous faire de mal, si ? Je voulais aller doucement dans notre relation et bien que je ne fusse pas sur la bonne voie puisqu'un mariage allait bientôt nous unir corps et âmes, je ne voulais pas me précipiter. J'étais une femme indépendante et je tenais à mon indépendance. Si nous étions trop ensemble, je craignais que la flamme qui existait entre nous, s'éteigne trop rapidement.

 _\- Le bel Edward Cullen n'est pas ici ?_ me demanda-t-elle en apparaissant dans le salon tandis que je sortais le plat du four.

Je me tournai pour la regarder en plissant les yeux.

 _\- Attention à ce que tu dis. C'est mon homme !_ lui dis-je en la montrant du doigt.

Elle éclata de rire et me répondit :

 _\- T'inquiète pas, il n'est pas mon genre. Je te le laisse._

 _\- Tu as intérêt._

Elle sourit et s'installa autour de la table dès lors que le plat fut posé sur le dessous de plat.

 _\- Mumm, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé de lasagne. Surtout les tiennes._

 _\- Les miennes sont les meilleures, c'est pour ça. Où en es-tu dans tes cours de cuisine ?_ rétorquai-je en la servant.

 _\- Je me suis beaucoup améliorée pour les plats salés. En revanche, pour tout ce qui est gâteaux et compagnie, ce n'est même pas la peine._

 _\- Je n'ai pas ce problème-là. Mes plats et mes desserts sont toujours réussis._

 _\- Edward a-t-il pu goûter à ton gâteau au chocolat blanc et à la framboise ?_

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Tu ne t'en es toujours pas remise._

 _\- Tu me l'avais cuisiné une fois, le jour où j'étais malade comme une chien et depuis, je n'ai plus eu le droit de manger ce gâteau._

 _\- Je te rassure, je ne l'ai pas refait depuis et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne cuisine pas pour Edward._

 _\- Ah ouais ? Pour quelle raison ?_

 _\- Je squatte son appartement la plupart du temps et il semblerait qu'il aime être derrière les fourneaux. C'est chez lui, je ne vais pas cuisiner à sa place._

Elle sourit et prit une première bouchée de mes lasagnes en fermant les yeux. Mission réussie, elle appréciait mon repas.

Petite, je trainais toujours dans la cuisine lorsque Marie Swan, ma grand-mère paternelle et ma mère cuisinaient pour des occasions telles que Thanksgiving ou Noël. J'adorais apprendre et goûter toutes ces saveurs différentes. A l'époque, ma maladresse était un fardeau pour Renée car je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je faisais. Seule Marie appréciait ma présence et me donnait tous ses secrets ainsi que son livre de cuisine le plus ancien que je gardais précieusement dans mes placards.

 _\- Je suis enceinte,_ déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Surprise, je recrachai la gorgée d'eau que je m'apprêtais à avaler, toussai avant de me reprendre et de regarder Victoria dans les yeux. Cette dernière se tortillait sur sa chaise en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, craignant ma réaction. Je soupirai lourdement et lui dis :

 _\- Tu es sûre de toi ?_

 _\- Non, mais je connais les symptômes et je suis sûre que j'attends un enfant._

 _\- Tu connais le père ?_

 _\- Il s'appelle James, mon ex petit-ami…_

Ma meilleure amie avec un petit-ami et je n'étais même pas au courant ? Euh… Avais-je loupé un chapitre ?

 _\- Je sais, j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais il était le premier vrai petit-ami et je voulais prendre mon temps avant de te le présenter. J'avais cependant prévu de le faire en te rejoignant à New York…_

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Il ne veut pas de l'enfant… Il dit qu'il ne se sent pas prêt à être père. Il m'a dit que je devais me débrouiller pour m'en débarrasser et comme j'ai refusé, il m'a interdit de le solliciter au cas où j'avais besoin de lui…_

Mon amie sanglotait silencieusement et fixai ses lasagnes sans grand intérêt. Elle s'amusait à tripoter les morceaux de viandes hachées avec sa fourchette et attendait sans doute que je trouve une solution. Mais pour le moment, nous devions être sûres qu'elle était réellement enceinte avant d'agir.

 _\- Ok, tu vas rester là et je vais te chercher un test de grossesse._

 _\- Et si c'est positif ?_ me demanda-t-elle les yeux larmoyants.

 _\- Nous aviserons, mais je ne te laisserai jamais tomber._

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir cachée ma relation avec James ?_

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas et pour le moment, j'ai envie d'encastrer ce mec pour ne pas avoir suffisamment de couilles pour assumer ses actes. Un enfant se fait à deux !_

Je ne connaissais même pas son mec que je le détestais déjà. Bon sang, un enfant ne se faisait pas tout seul ! C'était lui qui avait planté sa graine, mais lors de l'annonce de la grossesse, il a battu en retraite au lieu d'assumer. Il ne méritait pas d'être avec une femme comme Victoria.

 _\- J'ai pris la pilule._

 _\- Tout le monde sait que les pilules fonctionnent uniquement pour te faire prendre des kilos._

 _\- Tu étais ingérable après ça,_ nota-t-elle en souriant.

 _\- J'ai pris cinq putains de kilos avec ces conneries !_

Victoria rit, se souvenant de la première fois où, dès l'âge de dix-neuf ans, j'avais décidé d'utiliser un moyen de contraception. J'avais pris cinq kilos en l'espace de deux semaines. Inutile de préciser que je m'étais rendue chez mon gynécologue qui lui, était persuadée que ma pilule n'était pas adaptée et avait essayé de me convaincre qu'il fallait que j'en essaye une autre. Face à mon refus et à ma détermination de prendre un implant, il n'avait pas insisté plus longtemps et avait fait son travail.

 _\- Edward sait que tu as un implant ?_

 _\- Je lui ai dit après notre premier rapport. Il met aussi la capote car un moyen de contraception ne nous protège pas des infections telles que le SIDA._

Elle baissa la tête, gênée. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir réprimandée, mais d'un autre côté, ne pas s'être protégée correctement était inconscient de sa part. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire le contraire et elle le savait.

 _\- James n'aime pas les préservatifs…_

 _\- Il devrait arrêter de penser qu'à sa gueule ce con,_ marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. _Bon, je vais aller chercher un test de grossesse, tu l'utiliseras et ensuite, nous irons à l'hôpital pour que tu te fasses dépister._

 _\- Oui, maman,_ dit-elle d'une voix d'enfant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Nous terminâmes notre repas en silence puis, je la laissai seule dans mon appartement le temps de me rendre à la pharmacie. Celle-ci n'était pas très loin de chez moi, j'en avais pour quelques minutes.

Le test de grossesse bien camouflé dans un sac plastique, je rejoignis Victoria qui elle, m'attendait sagement assise sur le canapé. Je lui tendis le sac, elle me remercia silencieusement et partis dans sa salle de bain.

A la télévision, le film _Beyond The Lights_ de Gina Prince-Bythewood venait de débuter. Le personnage principal, Noni, jeune chanteuse avec beaucoup de talent, était assise sur la rambarde du balcon du palace dans lequel elle séjournait pour mettre fin à ses jours.

Je connaissais ce film par cœur. Je l'avais vu tellement de fois depuis qu'il était sorti. Il avait réussi à me toucher, à me convaincre que si j'étais devenue la femme que ma mère avait toujours désiré que je sois, je serais sans doute dans le même état dépressif que Noni. Heureusement que je ne l'avais jamais laissé contrôler ma vie comme elle l'entendait.

« _Le plus important dans la vie, c'est de réaliser ses rêves car si tu ne te bats pour avoir ce que tu veux, tu le regretteras tôt ou tard._ » m'avait un jour confiée Mamie Swan.

Ce jour-là, je lui avais fait la promesse de suivre mes envies, d'écouter mon cœur et de me battre pour devenir la femme que je suis aujourd'hui.

 _\- C'est positif,_ intervint Victoria en me faisant sursauter.

Je la regardai tandis qu'elle avait dû mal à cacher sa joie. Victoria avait toujours voulu être maman jeune et bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas conçu comme elle l'avait toujours souhaité, avec un mari aimant et un père dévoué, elle avait réalisé son souhait le plus cher, celui de porter la vie.

 _\- Je suis contente pour toi._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas tomber enceinte de cette manière, mais cet enfant est un cadeau du ciel,_ répondit-elle en caressant son ventre plat. _Tu voudras bien être la marraine ? m_ e demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ma droite.

 _\- Moi ? La marraine ?_

 _\- Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Ce rôle t'irait à merveille._

Les enfants et moi, ça faisaient deux, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser sa demande. J'étais en quelque sorte touchée par son geste.

 _\- D'accord, je veux bien être la marraine de ton enfant._

Elle sauta de joie et me prit dans ses bras. Je ris, surprise par sa réaction et répondis à son étreinte. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et s'assit en tailleur contre le dossier du canapé.

 _\- J'ai envoyé la photo du test à James,_ dit-elle calmement.

 _\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il savait que tu étais enceinte…_

 _\- Mais, rien n'était sûr… Avec ce test, j'ai la preuve que je porte un bébé et j'ose espérer que James changera d'avis. Je n'ai pas peur d'élever mon enfant seule, mais avoir le père auprès de moi ne peut être que bénéfique, non ?_

 _\- Je pense la même chose que toi Vic', mais n'oublie pas qu'il t'a abandonnée._

 _\- Je ne l'oublie pas. Je garde espoir, c'est tout,_ répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

La conversation prit fin à ce moment-là. Nous nous concentrâmes sur le film que nous regardâmes en silence sans l'interrompre comme nous avions l'habitude de faire pour parler ou pour débattre sur un sujet qui nous interpelait. Je supposais que Victoria avait besoin de temps pour diriger la lâcheté de James face à sa grossesse.

« _Je peux t'appeler ?_ » m'envoya Edward.

Je souris en lisant son texto. Il était parti à L.A. que depuis cinq jours et il me manquait déjà. Et le décalage horaire n'arrangeait rien… Nous joindre devenait très compliqué… Alors pour éviter de le réveiller, je préférais qu'il se charge de le faire. Il savait que c'était le moment de m'appeler lorsque le coucher de soleil faisait son apparition à New York. L'arrivée de Victoria m'avait fait quelque peu oublier notre rendez-vous téléphonique.

« _La question ne se pose pas_ » lui répondis-je.

 _\- Je vais téléphoner à Edward, je reviens._

 _\- Je serais sans doute dans mon lit lorsque tu reviendras._

 _\- Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule alors que l'on se voit très rarement._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Isa, file donc téléphone à ton homme. Il t'attend !_

Je ris, l'embrassai sur la joue et filai dans ma chambre. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit et je souris comme une adolescente amoureuse, pressée d'entendre sa voix. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, décrochai et collai mon combiné contre mon oreille.

 _\- Salut,_ dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

 _\- Je suis content d'entendre enfin ta voix,_ me répondit-il.

Je me sentis rougir comme un coquelicot, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas me voir dans cet état. Pour une fois, je pouvais être gênée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

 _\- Et je donnerais tout pour voir tes adorables rougeurs._

Euh, qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de mes rougeurs déjà ? Il semblerait que j'avais oublié qu'Edward était capable de deviner ce que je faisais alors que seul objet qui nous permettait d'être en contact était notre téléphone. Je n'avais jamais su comment il faisait et ça devenait très frustrant.

 _\- Ta voix ne me suffira pas pour satisfaire mon manque de toi,_ enchaîna-t-il.

 _\- Arrête…_ soufflai-je timidement.

 _\- Jamais je n'arrêterais de complimenter la femme que j'aime._

 _Putain_ , il savait où viser pour toucher la femme amoureuse qui avait du mal à sortir de son cocon dans lequel elle se sentait en sécurité.

Parce que c'était ainsi que je préférais procéder. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, il me le disait suffisamment de fois pour que ses mots finissent par s'immiscer en moi. Cependant, mon expérience avec Riley m'empêchait de m'ouvrir entièrement à lui bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il était différent de ce dernier. Mon ex ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville.

Mes sentiments quant à eux, se développaient petit à petit. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne l'aimais pas car c'était bien le contraire. J'aimais cet homme, mais peut-être n'avais-je pas encore pris conscience de la force de mes sentiments pour lui ? Je passais mon temps à les sous-estimer...

Je ne devrais pas avoir peur…

A chaque fois que je m'engageais à me laisser aller dans notre relation, une petite voix venait me hanter pour me rappeler que tous les hommes étaient comme Riley. Et c'était ce que j'avais pensé après ma rupture…

Edward était différent et s'il fallait que je me le répète sans cesse pour accepter mon amour pour lui, je le ferais en discontinu. Ma peur de le perdre était sans doute plus puissante que ma peur de souffrir à nouveau.

 _\- Tu as ton ordinateur avec toi ?_ lui demandai-je.

 _\- Évidemment._

 _\- Je veux te voir…_

 _\- J'arrive._

Je souris et ouvris mon MacBook et me connectai sur Skype, pressée de le voir à travers l'écran. D'ordinaire, j'utilisais cette application uniquement pour l'aspect professionnel, mais maintenant que mes pensées étaient occupées par quelqu'un qui ne concernait pas le travail, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour satisfaire mon manque lui.

En quelques clics, Edward apparaissait à mon écran, toujours aussi beau et toujours aussi arrogant avec son sourire en coin. Ses traits fatigués auraient dû me pousser à le laisser pour qu'il dorme un peu, mais mon manque de lui me forçait à être égoïste. A L.A., il faisait encore jour et j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas encore fini sa journée. Je pouvais me persuader qu'il se reposait en conversant avec moi.

 _\- J'ai vraiment hâte que tu rentres,_ me confiai-je.

Nous éloigner pouvait nous faire du bien, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter son absence trop longtemps non plus. Nous nous étions côtoyés jours et nuits ces derniers temps. Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à me passer de sa présence du jour au lendemain ? Si je ne le supportais pas, cela aurait été plus facile sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

 _\- Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. J'ai renvoyé mon employé qui foutait la merde dans l'entreprise._

 _\- Qu'a-t-il fait exactement ?_

 _\- Il était chargé de la planification des départs et des arrivées de mes avions. Cet idiot programmait trop d'avion en même temps. Il n'y a eu aucun accident certes, mais j'ai préféré le renvoyer. Il ne niera plus à mon entreprise, à son image ainsi qu'à la sécurité des passagers._

 _\- Tu as bien fait. Il ne méritait pas une place au sein de ta compagnie. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer ?_

 _\- J'avais déjà quelqu'un en vue._

 _\- Qui est ?_

 _\- Mon ancien stagiaire. J'ai toujours apprécié ce gamin lorsque je suis venu travailler à Los Angeles. Il travaille très bien, je lui fais confiance._

Je souris en guise de réponse. Il avait trouvé une solution très rapidement ce qui voudrait dire que… Allait-il revenir bientôt ? La femme amoureuse dansait, pressée de le retrouver. Il fallait vraiment qu'il revienne…

 _\- Je ne pense pas rentrer avant la semaine prochaine. J'ai encore quelques petits détails à peaufiner._

Déçue, je ne répondis rien. Je pensais que, lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, qu'il serait de retour demain.

 _\- Quels genres de détails ?_ l'interrogeai-je pour cacher ma déception.

J'ignorai s'il s'en était rendu compte puisqu'il ne fit aucune remarque. La femme amoureuse avait cessé de danser, s'était assise à même le sol pour pleurer.

 _\- J'en profite pour reprendre des dossiers. De cette façon, je ne serai pas obligé de retourner à L.A. pendant plusieurs mois._

 _\- Je comprends._

 _Merde_ , je sentais les larmes piquer mes yeux. Je me sentais stupide et pathétique de pleurer parce que je venais d'apprendre qu'il ne rentrerait pas à New York avant la semaine prochaine. Être fleur bleue ne m'allait pas et pourtant, ma déception était telle que je mentis à Edward en disant qu'il fallait que je me rende aux toilettes au lieu de déverser ma peine devant lui.

Je me réfugiai dans ma salle de bain sans attendre une réponse de sa part et laissai échapper les larmes en me tenant au lavabo. Je n'aimais pas pleurer pour des choses aussi subtiles, mais il semblerait qu'Edward ait réussi à faire revenir la femme sensible que j'étais auparavant. Celle qui pleurait pour pas grand-chose…

Je me rinçai le visage, corrigeai mon maquillage puis, lassée de perdre mon temps à effacer toutes ces traces noires sur mes joues, je décidai de me démaquiller complètement. De cette façon, je serais plus tranquille. Mes yeux ne seront plus rouges et Edward ne me posera pas de question. Quitte à éviter un interrogatoire, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Je soufflai un bon coup en me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, coiffai mes cheveux d'une queue de cheval et m'installai sur mon lit. Je mis mon ordinateur sur mes cuisses et vis qu'Edward était en train de parler avec une femme blonde qui portait une tenue que je trouvais un peu trop tape à l'œil... Ma jalousie quant à elle, était très mécontente du tableau que ces deux-là renvoyaient ?

 _\- Edward ?_ l'appelai-je pour le faire revenir vers moi.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Cependant, la blonde semblait m'avoir entendue puisqu'elle vrilla son regard bleu océan vers l'écran d'ordinateur de mon fiancé pour me regarder moi.

Attendez que je rêve… Tanya ? Était-ce la barman qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôtel de mon homme ? Que foutait-elle à Los Angeles avec lui ? N'avait-elle pas un bar à gérer cette _garce_ ? Comment avait-elle pu savoir qu'il était là-bas ? Soit, elle l'avait suivi, soit, il l'avait invitée à voyager avec elle… Non, Edward n'était pas comme ça…

« _Oh, tu crois ? Je te rappelle qu'elle était son plan cul !_ » intervint ma conscience, histoire de me foutre le doute.

Edward n'était pas infidèle, c'était impossible. Néanmoins, son passé de coureur de jupon devrait me convaincre de son incapacité à coucher avec une seule femme et pourtant, mon intuition me poussait à voir au-delà de ces images. Quelque chose me disait que la venue de son ex n'était pas un pur hasard et qu'il n'était peut-être pas au courant. Et, il n'était pas stupide au point d'oublier que notre conversation par Skype n'était pas terminée et prendre le risque de se faire surprendre ?

« _Tu as peut-être raison, mais tu ne peux pas nier que deux ex qui se retrouvent dans la même ville ce n'est pas louche ! Tu es vraiment naïve ma parole !_ »

J'étais sur le point d'ignorer la remarque de ma conscience à l'instant même où je vis la main de Tanya se poser sur la cuisse d'Edward. J'hoquetai de surprise, attirant le regard de ce dernier. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir et fermai mon ordinateur. J'aurais très bien pu attendre de voir sa réaction, mais s'en était trop. Son absence prolongée et la présence de cette _garce_ avaient eu raison de moi.

Bien décidée à oublier ces images de ma tête, je me vêtis de ma tenue de sport et partis courir. Je pris soin de ne pas prendre mon téléphone, persuadée qu'Edward tenterait de me joindre. Au fond, je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas trompée, mais je savais aussi que l'entendre s'excuser ou s'expliquer à propos de la présence de la barman dans sa chambre d'hôtel allait me foutre en rogne. Après mon jogging nocturne, je serai peut-être plus réceptive.

Je dis bien, peut-être.

Je courus plus d'une heure dans Central Park. J'aimais courir, mais je n'étais pas une très grande sportive non plus. Je n'avais jamais eu une très bonne endurance. J'étais donc surprise d'avoir pu tenir aussi longtemps. Ma colère et ma déception m'avaient permise de ne pas écouter mon corps et d'ignorer la fatigue de celui-ci pour me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à évacuer et cela me fit un bien fou.

Désormais, il était temps que je reprenne mon souffle et que je m'étire pour éviter les courbatures. Il n'était pas question que je marche comme un canard. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour se ridiculiser et si cela venait à arriver, je travaillerai à domicile. Mon image reflétait celle de mon entreprise. Si je faisais un pas de travers, ce sera mon entreprise qui en payera le prix.

Tout n'était qu'une question de maîtrise de soi. Chez moi, je pouvais me trimballer en jogging ou en petite culotte, être coiffée comme un ananas et manger toute la journée tandis qu'en-dehors de mon cocon doré, je devais faire attention à mon apparence. Mais cela ne me déplaisait pas. De cette façon, j'avais l'occasion d'en profiter pour être une femme séduisante et inaccessible bien qu'Edward avait réussi à briser mes barrières.

Rien que de penser à lui, me poussa à revoir le visage de sa pimbêche détestable. De nouveau sur les nerfs, je repris ma course une demi-heure de plus avant de reprendre mon souffle et de m'étirer une dernière fois pour rentrer à la maison, prendre une douche bouillante, m'envelopper dans mon pyjama rose déprime et m'endormir pour être en forme demain matin.

Mon programme se déroula parfaitement jusqu'à ce que je tente de fermer les yeux pour me forcer à dormir. J'étais épuisée, mais mes pensées ne voulaient pas se taire, focalisée sur Tanya en train de toucher Edward. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne cessait pas de m'appeler. La sonnerie de mon téléphone avait été remplacée par le vibreur puis par le mode silencieux. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas empêcher l'écran lumineux de s'allumer à chaque appel. La seule solution fut de l'éteindre complètement. Il n'aimerait sans doute pas que je l'ignore de la sorte, mais tant pis. Il avait qu'à être là.

Non, je ne devais pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il était parti à L.A., c'était son entreprise, son travail. C'était sa priorité et la mienne l'était aussi. Je lui en voulais de ne pas revenir plus tôt bien que c'était très enfantin. Je devrais pouvoir me passer de sa présence… Mais le voir avec l'autre, avait fait accentuer ma déception et ma colère. Ma jalousie, elle, avait déjà sortie ses griffes.

Le lendemain fut pire. J'étais non seulement très fatiguée, mais en plus de cela, j'avais chopé la crève. **G-E-N-I-A-L** ! Il ne manquait plus qu'un microbe vienne gâcher ma vie ! Je tombais rarement malade, mais le fait d'avoir courus en plein hiver m'avait littéralement achevée. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de rester clouée au lit toute la journée… Si Emmett était toujours mon adjoint, j'aurais pu le prévenir pour qu'il puisse prendre mes rendez-vous à ma place sauf que ce traître avait préféré jouer les hypocrites.

 _\- Hey,_ intervint mon amie en ouvrant ma porte.

 _\- Hey,_ répondis-je en m'installant contre la tête de lit.

 _\- Tu as bien dormi ?_

 _\- J'avoue avoir passé de meilleure nuit et toi ?_

 _\- Nausées,_ dit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle vint s'installer à côté de moi et posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

 _\- J'ai la crève. Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de moi._

 _\- M'en fous, j'ai des nausées toutes les cinq minutes alors…_

 _\- Comme tu voudras. Je t'aurais prévenu,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules. _Mais tu es sûre que ça ne fera rien au bébé ?_ l'interrogeai-je.

Je n'y connaissais rien aux bébés, aux grossesses et tout ce qui concerne la vie de parent. Je n'avais jamais eu d'enfant et j'avouais ne pas en vouloir pour l'instant. Certes, ma vie était stable, j'allais me marier, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tomber enceinte. J'étais une femme libre qui avait le droit de choisir quand elle souhaiterait se retrouver le ventre rond. C'était fini le temps où les femmes devaient s'engrosser dès le plus jeune âge pour donner un héritier mâle à leurs époux.

 _\- Je me suis renseignée sur des tas de livres et autre site internet. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de fièvre, mon bébé ne craint rien._

 _\- Justement, éloigne-toi de moi car je ne sais pas ce que j'ai chopé._

Elle râla, mais m'obéis en boudant. Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant, retrouvant peu à peu ma bonne humeur. Edward était toujours présent dans un coin de ma tête, mais j'arrivais néanmoins à l'oublier l'espace de quelques secondes.

 _\- Il faut que j'appelle Lisa pour la prévenir de mon absence. Quitte à ne pas avoir d'assistant, autant compter sur elle._

 _\- Tu devrais en embaucher un._

 _\- Lisa s'occupe de faire les candidatures et de faire la première sélection. Je devais justement rencontrer les derniers candidats aujourd'hui, mais comme je suis malade, je ne vais pas me présenter dans cet état._

Elle sourit tristement.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Rien._

 _\- Vic', je ne te connais comme si je t'avais faite._

 _\- Hier, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai vendu ma boutique..._

 _\- Tu as vendu ta boutique ? Mais je croyais que c'était ton bébé…_

 _\- Au début… Mais, les affaires ne marchaient pas à cause de la concurrence. Je n'ai pas la fibre commerciale comme toi, Isa. J'ai dû me résoudre à vendre à une grande marque de prêt-à-porter pour payer mon prêt et mes loyers en retard._

 _\- Depuis quand ?_

 _\- Un mois…_

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

 _\- J'avais honte… Toi, tu as réussi ta vie et moi, plus j'avance, plus je m'enterre. Je rencontre un gars qui me met enceinte et qui n'est pas foutu d'assumer sa paternité et j'ai ouvert une boutique qui ne marche même pas !_

J'hochai négativement la tête en pinçant l'arête de mon nez, geste que j'avais visiblement piqué à Edward. Je n'étais pas déçue qu'elle ait fermé sa boutique, lui en vouloir pour cela serait complètement stupide.

 _\- Tu n'as pas avoir honte avec moi. Jamais je ne te jugerais. Tu es ma meilleure amie._

 _\- Je sais, mais j'avais un projet avant de tomber enceinte._

 _\- Quel projet ?_

 _\- Venir vivre à New York et tenter ma chance dans la communication…_

Victoria avait fait des études dans la communication, mais sa passion pour la mode l'avait poussée à ouvrir une boutique au centre de Seattle. Visiblement, son amour pour les vêtements avait eu raison d'elle et l'avait entraîné à envisager une carrière pour laquelle elle avait passé plusieurs années à étudier.

 _\- J'ai une place à te proposer._

 _\- Isa, je ne veux pas que tu me pistonnes._

 _\- Je ne te pistonne pas._

Son regard entendu me força à rectifier mes mots :

 _\- Bon, d'accord, je te pistonne peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas dire non. Je te propose un projet._

 _\- Quel projet ?_

 _\- Je te propose de préparer une publicité de mon entreprise pour qu'elle soit présentable à la télévision. Mon chiffre d'affaires me permet désormais de payer un passage sur nos petits écrans et j'ai besoin que ce soit parfait. Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, je te donne juste un mois pour le faire. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Isa…,_ dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle baissa la tête, fixa ses mains pendant de longues minutes, réfléchissant à ma proposition. Je savais qu'elle désirait gérer un projet tel que celui-ci. Si elle était embauchée dans une autre entreprise, il lui faudrait un certain temps avant que son patron ne remarque son talent et lui laisse l'opportunité de montrer ce qu'elle vaut.

 _\- Je peux commencer aujourd'hui ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Mais quelle question ! Bien évidemment !_

 _\- Tu es sûre de vouloir de moi dans ta boîte ?_

 _\- Et toi, quand vas-tu arrêter de me poser des questions stupides, hein ? Je recherchais quelqu'un justement. Maintenant que ma meilleure amie a le poste et que je connais son talent, il me manque plus qu'à prévenir Lisa._

Je la laissai jubiler et s'emparer de mon ordinateur pour qu'elle puisse s'inspirer pour rendre le projet parfait. Elle ouvrit l'écran et se prépara à fouiller dans un dossier accessible, celui que je ne protégeais avec un mot de passe car il ne comportait pas d'informations confidentielles sur mon entreprise.

Ces informations, j'étais la seule à les connaître. Aucun de mes employés ni même Edward avaient eu la possibilité d'y accéder ou d'y prendre connaissance et je n'avais pas l'intention de faire exception. Mon fiancé aussi, ne me disait pas tout ce qui concernait _Elite Company_ et je comprenais parfaitement. C'était son entreprise, pas la mienne.

 _\- Mademoiselle Swan ?_ m'interpela Lisa.

 _\- Lisa, je suis malade. Veuillez repousser mes rendez-vous à demain et annuler les candidatures pour le poste de chef de projet en communication. J'ai trouvé la personne idéale._

Pendant ma tirade, je regardai ma meilleure amie en souriant. Elle méritait ce poste. J'avais conscience que je lui faisais un gros cadeau, mais j'étais comme cela avec mes amis et ma famille. Toujours très généreuse. Je ne supportais pas de les voir galérer alors que je réussissais dans tous les domaines où je travaillais. Mon entreprise rencontrait un énorme succès et j'avais désormais les cartes en main pour ne pas tomber dans l'oubli et d'aider mon entourage.

Mon mariage avec Edward et mon alliance avec _Elite Company_ étaient les choses à faire pour arriver au sommet de la pyramide. Cependant, je me permettrai de crier victoire lorsque j'aurais réussi à toucher les clients à faibles revenus. Je savais parfaitement que le risque était minime en mettant Victoria sur ce projet. Elle avait du talent. Je lui faisais confiance.

 _\- Il faut que tu ailles te faire dépister avant de commencer le projet, Vic'._

 _\- Je sais. J'étais justement en train de me demander quand est-ce que tu allais me proposer d'y aller._

 _\- Allons-y maintenant. Ça sera fait. Je pourrai aussi prendre des médicaments histoire de ne plus être malade demain. Il faut que je travaille._

Elle sourit et se leva après avoir mis mon ordinateur en veille. Elle s'étira, laissant dévoiler son ventre encore plat. Je me mis à l'imaginer avec une bosse, nous rappelant de la présence d'une petite chose vivante qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle.

 _\- J'ai hâte d'avoir le ventre rond._

 _\- Quitte à être enceinte, autant en avoir l'apparence,_ répondis-je en me levant à mon tour.

A peine ai-je sorti mes pieds du lit que je fus prise de vertige. Je priai intérieurement pour ne pas avoir la grippe. Il fallait que je travaille. Je ne pouvais pas passer une journée sans m'occuper de mon agence de voyage. Quitte à ne plus penser à Edward et à l'autre _salope_ , je préférais m'épuiser au travail.

D'ailleurs, mon téléphone ne cessait de s'allumer pour me prévenir d'un appel en absence ou d'un message de sa part. Il essayait même de me contacter par e-mail, juste au cas où je répondrais par cette voie-là. Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Et qu'il me laisse tranquille !

 _\- Tu es sûre de vouloir sortir dans ton état ?_

 _\- Il faut que je t'accompagne._

 _\- Isa, je peux parfaitement me rendre à l'hôpital et me faire dépister seule. Je t'assure._

 _\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?_

 _\- Ce que je vois c'est que ma meilleure amie a besoin de se reposer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

 _\- D'accord, je vais rester ici,_ répondis-je en me rasseyant sur mon lit.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, me chuchota qu'elle reviendra bientôt pour commencer le projet que je lui avais confiée et parti se préparer. Je soupirai lourdement et m'allongeai sur mon lit, désespérée.

Je n'aimais pas être malade. Les rares où je l'avais été, Renée prenait un malin plaisir à m'accuser de le faire exprès. Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, j'étais certes, proche de ma mère cependant, elle avait toujours eu un peu de rancœur ou un sentiment qui la poussait à me traiter différemment par rapport à Emmett.

Il n'y avait qu'en étant seule que l'on arrivait à comprendre certaines choses de notre passé. L'analyse de notre vie était beaucoup plus facile ainsi.

 _\- J'y vais !_ cria Victoria du salon.

Je ne répondis rien et entendis la porte claquer. Je soupirai une seconde fois, ne supportant ma cette soudaine solitude. Et pourtant, j'avais toujours aimé m'y réfugier avant ma rencontre avec Edward. C'était complètement fou… Cet homme m'avait changée en l'espace d'un mois et avait fait revenir l'ancienne Isabella, la naïveté en moins.

Bien décidée à ne pas regarder mon plafond comme je le ferais au cinéma, je me levai, titubai vers la salle de bain, pris une douche rapide malgré le fait que mes vertiges ne m'aidaient pas à me maintenir debout, m'habillai d'un pantalon à fleurs roses et noires en soie gris et d'un débardeur blanc sans oublier des sous-vêtements propres. Je n'étais vraiment pas motivée pour porter des habits plus sophistiqués. Dans mon état, je n'allais pas pouvoir sortir de chez moi…

J'étais en train de me préparer un café lorsque quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Surprise que cette personne n'ait pas eu la politesse de passer par mon interphone, ma méfiance m'empêchait d'aller ouvrir à cet inconnu. Qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Un psychopathe venu pour me cambrioler et me violer ?

« _Pfft, les cambrioleurs ne sonnent jamais à la porte, pauvre idiote »,_ me corrigea ma conscience, désespérée.

La fièvre ne m'aidait vraiment pas à réfléchir. Et l'invité surprise n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Cependant, j'avais le droit de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise. Après tout, je m'en foutais. J'étais au chaud, chez moi tandis que lui, sera obligé de s'asseoir sur mon palier, las de taper sur ma porte. Néanmoins, j'allais devoir jouer les stratèges pour sortir de mon appartement si je ne voulais pas le croiser. Et puis, il n'était pas forcément un sans-abri… Il avait sans doute un chez lui.

« _Et si tu allais ouvrir pour en savoir plus sur son identité, hum ? »_ me proposa ma conscience.

Je soupirai, me versai une tasse de café, tasse que je posai sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et traînai des pieds jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée. Pressée de me débarrasser de cet opportun, je ne fis pas le geste de regarder dans le judas.

Pour une femme craignant d'avoir à faire à un psychopathe, je n'étais pas très prudente…

J'ouvris la porte et, à peine ai-je eu le temps de lever la tête pour mettre un visage et un nom sur mon invité surprise que des lèvres douces, sucrées et chaudes vinrent se poser sur les miennes. Inutile de préciser que j'avais deviné qui était la personne ou plutôt l'homme qui était en train de me voler un baiser.

Il me poussa en arrière pour rentrer chez moi et ferma la porte avec son pied. Mon visage était emprisonné par ses mains chaudes et mes yeux appréciaient cette sensation si agréable. Cependant, ma mémoire elle, n'était pas prête d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu la veille. Il pouvait m'embrasser, m'arracher tous les gémissements qu'il souhaitait en me prodiguant ses caresses, je n'allais certainement pas lui permettre d'échapper une discussion. J'étais malade, mais pas idiote.

 _\- Je ne te laisserais jamais penser que je t'ai trompée, Isabella,_ me dit-il en rompant notre baiser, me permettant de reprendre mon souffle. _Ce n'est pas ce genre d'homme que je veux être avec toi. Je t'ai promis de te traiter comme une princesse et t'être fidèle fait partie de mes priorités,_ ajouta-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je gémis à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient si délicieuses que je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. Il me souleva habilement en prenant mes fesses en coupe et me transporta jusqu'à ma chambre où mon dos eu le plaisir de rencontrer mon lit.

Nos lèvres durent se quitter, mais se retrouvèrent à l'instant même où Edward vint me recouvrir de son corps imposant et musclé.

Je lui en voulais encore, mais Dieu seul savait à quel point il m'avait manquée. A quel point je le voulais et mes gestes ne pouvaient que me trahir. Tant pis, nous discuterons plus tard.

« _Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas te toucher ?_ » m'interrogea ma conscience, perdue.

 _\- Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te faire l'amour pour faire les choses biens, mais j'ai envie de te montrer qu'il n'y a que toi que je désire et aucune autre femme n'arrivera à me faire ressentir ce que je ressens lorsque tu es avec moi._

Bon eh bien, ma conscience venait d'avoir sa réponse. Ma libido, elle, avait hâte que mon corps s'unisse au sien pour retrouver les sensations uniques que je ressentais lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour. Cependant, je préférais ne pas lui répondre, préférant me laisser aller dans ses bras avant que nous discutions plus sérieusement.

Et si Tanya refusait de s'éloigner de mon homme, j'en ferai _mon affaire_.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Edward a-t-il fait une bêtise ? Son retour à New York semble démontrer le contraire... Vous en pensez quoi ?

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **105 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **300 reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	17. Chapitre Quatorze

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je poste ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance ( _mon dieu, je suis trop forte !_ ). J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre présence. Je suis touchée à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.

Merci aux reviewers : _donatellobridou ; Romeila ; Luciole26 ; scpotter ; Foour ; larosurleau ; canada02 ; Gwen who ; MT.D. O'Connel ; gaellezjey ; Momo6 ; Math'L ; erika shoval ; EmiliePousse ; BellIk_ **&** _HardwickBella._

Merci aux nouveaux followers : _BellIk ; Foour ; 4cece ; Zelline_ **&** _Sloubi._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

Je roulai sur le dos pour fixer le plafond et me remettre de ce quatrième orgasme. _Waouh_ , c'était fantastique ! Et mon corps transpirant et tremblant était là pour témoigner le plaisir, le bonheur qu'avait été de me perdre dans les bras de mon homme alias Edward Cullen.

Ma respiration haletante, je tente de penser à la discussion que nous aurons après s'être lassé du corps de l'autre. Je n'oubliais pas l'image de la barman en train de toucher mon fiancé et je n'étais pas prête de l'effacer de ma mémoire. Il me devait des explications même s'il affirmait ne pas m'avoir trompée. La présence de Tanya à Los Angeles était suspecte. Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser dans l'ignorance. Je méritais son honnêteté.

J'entendis le bruit familier du déchirement d'un emballage. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder mon amant pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'il colle son corps chaud et transpirant contre le mien. Ma libido n'était pas en reste et elle n'allait certainement pas refuser un cinquième round.

Edward se rapprocha de moi, me força à me coucher sur le côté en caressant chaque parcelle de ma peau bouillante et frissonnante qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il aimait me toucher surtout lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à me faire l'amour et je n'allais pas me plaindre. Du sexe sans contacte n'était pas fait pour les couples qui s'aimaient et lui et moi nous nous aimions, pas vrai ?

Je gémis sous sa bouche et ses dents qui torturèrent mon cou tandis que ses mains caressaient mes fesses comme si elles touchaient une pierre précieuse pour la première fois. Je cambrai mes fesses vers son érection pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais déjà en manque de lui, de sa présence au fond de moi.

Cela ne faisait pas de moi une obsédée pour autant, non. Où était le mal de désirer son homme même après avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée à faire l'amour ? Nulle part, en effet. J'étais une femme et j'avais le droit d'avoir des désirs sexuels peu importe avec qui bien que ceux dont j'avais envie incluaient uniquement mon futur mari arrogant aux cheveux cuivrés.

Il emprisonna mes hanches en encerclant mon ventre de son bras gauche et me possédant lentement. Je sifflai et gémis en même temps à cause de la sensibilité de ma féminité. C'était la première fois que nous avions autant de rapport en une journée et mon corps n'était pas habitué. En plus d'être malade, je mettais ma main à couper que demain, les courbatures ne se feront pas priées pour élire domicile sur mes muscles.

Toutefois, j'avais eu beau prévenir Edward qu'il risquait de tomber malade à cause de mes satanés microbes, il n'en avait cure, préférant me prouver que j'étais et que je serai la seule femme qu'il touchera et que Tanya n'était qu'une ombre au tableau dont il me promettait voire, me jurait, qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à nous séparer.

« _Ombre au tableau, ombre au tableau, j'aimerais bien l'avoir en face de moi, cette « ombre au tableau » !_ » s'emporta ma conscience, jalouse.

Je gémis encore plus fort lorsqu'il commença ses mouvements au fond de moi, me permettant de mettre ma jalousie et ma possessivité de côté.

 _Merde_ , et Victoria ? La pauvre, elle venait juste de se faire larguer par son lâche de petit-ami et père de son enfant et voilà qu'elle devait supporter les cris de son égoïste de meilleure amie.

J'avouais ne pas avoir pensé à elle depuis qu'Edward était venu par surprise. Je devrais avoir de la compassion pour elle et essayer de ne pas crier trop fort, mais les vas-et-viens de mon amant m'empêchaient d'être discrète. C'était impossible d'exprimer mon plaisir par de simples soupirs. J'en étais incapable.

\- _Plus fort,_ l'incitai-je en enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

Il me répondit en mordant mon cou et en prenant ma jambe pour la soulever et accentuer l'angle de pénétration. Nom de Dieu que c'était bon ! Il était si doué que je ne regrettais aucunement de m'être offerte à lui dès le premier soir. Au fond de moi, je savais que sa demande en mariage n'était pas la raison qui m'avait poussée à lui proposer de tester notre compatibilité sexuelle. Il fallait que je sois honnête envers moi-même et mes sentiments. Edward m'avait toujours attirée. Que ce soit lors de ses interviews télévisées ou de ses apparitions dans les magazines peoples et professionnels. Je l'avais voulu en tant que partenaire, mais intérieurement, mon attirance pour lui m'avait entraînée à accepter de me marier avec lui.

« _Il t'en aura fallu du temps avant de t'en rendre compte !_ » s'exprima ma consciente, lassée de ma lenteur à comprendre et à déchiffrer les sentiments qui jaillissaient en mois.

Edward dû comprendre que je m'étais aventurée dans mes pensées puisqu'il me bascula sur le ventre, plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et repris ses pénétrations. Mon visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, je ne retenais plus mes gémissements tellement c'était bon.

 _\- Edward,_ gémis-je.

M'entendre murmurer son prénom dû le ravir puisqu'il passa sa main sous mon ventre, me souleva avec douceur et m'entraîna à m'asseoir sur ses cuisses, toujours unie à lui. Ses vas-et-viens étaient moins rapides, mais plus profonds. Il me maintenait avec une telle force qu'il était difficile pour moi de faire le moindre mouvement, mais tant pis, j'aimais le laisser mener la danse de nos ébats.

- _Edward, je vais venir,_ lui dis-je en rejetant ma tête en arrière, l'entraînant à rencontrer son épaule.

Désireux de faire de ce dernier orgasme le meilleur, il titilla mon point sensible avec ses doigts, mais ne voulant pas jouir sans être en contact avec son beau regard vert, je décidai de prendre le contrôle sur notre étreinte en retirant sa main de ma féminité, me tournai et m'empalai sur lui en fermant les yeux. Son grognement rauque m'indiqua qu'il appréciait de me voir éprise par le plaisir.

Ma poitrine fut bénie par ses mains expertes tandis que les miennes s'accrochaient à ses épaules puisque j'étais celle qui guidait nos mouvements. Mon amant ne semblait pas se plaindre, tant qu'il avait la possibilité de me toucher, il était l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre.

Le cinquième orgasme arriva tel un tsunami, m'entraînant à mordre son épaule. Il était si puissant qu'il dévasta mon corps de l'intérieur et mes gémissements étaient là pour en témoigner.

Edward non plus ne resta pas de marbre puisque ses doigts s'enfoncèrent autour de mes hanches et, au lieu de m'imiter en mordant mon épaule, il préféra embrasser mon cou de ses lèvres chaudes et humides.

Nous stoppâmes tout mouvement et restâmes enlacés l'un contre l'autre pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. J'inspirai son odeur masculine enivrante tandis qu'il ne cessa de déposer ses baisers doux contre chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était accessible.

\- _Je t'aime,_ déclara-t-il d'un doux ténor.

Mon corps fut parcouru par des milliers de frissons, m'informant au passage qu'il était temps que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je lui avoue mes sentiments. Si je le faisais attendre trop longtemps, je prenais le risque de le perdre et il était inconcevable qu'il parte à cause de mon cœur qui souhaitait se protéger. Cependant, je ne me forçais pas à le faire. Je le faisais parce que je le voulais et c'était ça, le plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

Je relevai ma tête pour affronter son regard vert pétillant. Je l'embrassai chastement et jouai à toucher le bout de sa langue avec la mienne. J'hésitai à me lancer, mais plus pour longtemps… J'étais prête à lui ouvrir mon cœur.

\- _Je t'aime_ , murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Sa réaction ne me surpris pas puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux et, fou de joie de m'entendre enfin lui dire ce qu'il attendait depuis quelques semaines, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa langoureusement avant de me demander de lui répéter d'innombrables fois ces trois mots magiques. Et, évidemment, je le fis avec enthousiasme. Puis, la douceur du sixième orgasme pris le relais de nos déclarations.

Notre journée sexe pris fin lorsque nous nous endormîmes dans les bras de l'autre. Son corps chaud et nu contre le mien m'offrait une protection dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer. Je me sentais chez moi.

Je me réveillai en éternuant à deux reprises, maudissant les microbes qui avaient envahis mon pauvre corps. Je me sentais faible et si je n'étais pas malade, j'aurais mis ma fatigue sur le compte de la séance de sport plutôt intensive à laquelle Edward et moi avions participé avec enthousiasme. Mes courbatures étaient là pour me le rappeler.

Nom de Dieu, il faut absolument que je sois guérie avant demain ! Je ne peux pas repousser les rendez-vous qui étaient prévus pour aujourd'hui et ne pas être présente pour sélectionner mon assistant personnel. Je devais au moins être là pour clôturer les entretiens. Je demanderai à mes meilleurs commerciaux de prendre mes clients en charge si je suis beaucoup trop malade.

Je ne peux pas m'entretenir avec eux alors que mon nez irrité était aussi rouge que celui d'un clown, que mes yeux larmoyants pourraient leur faire croire que j'ai passé la pire journée de ma vie et qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour que mes microbes arrivent à les contaminer.

La logique voudrait que, tout humain qui se respecte, doive comprendre que tout le monde peut tomber malade et cela marchait aussi pour les femmes actives comme moi. Être cloué au lit pour mieux se shooter d'antibiotique et autre médicament de ce genre, n'était pas réservé à une catégorie de gens.

Je m'assis contre la tête de lit et constatai que j'étais toute seule. Je soupirai lourdement, maudissant Edward de ne pas être resté jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Cependant, j'ignorais depuis combien de temps je dormais… Je ne savais pas quand est-ce que nous avions commencé à faire l'amour. C'était le matin, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens…

Peu importe, je me sentais suffisamment en forme pour affronter mon fiancé et le harceler de question jusqu'à ce qu'il m'apporte des explications concernant la présence de Tanya, alias son ancien plan cul, dans sa chambre d'hôtel à caresser sa cuisse et à… _Arg_ ! Si elle était en face de moi, je la déchiquetterais en morceaux et les mélangerais avec de la pâtée pour chien !

Je la détestais, je la détestais, je la détestais !

 _Eh, doucement la jalouse ! Je déteste aussi Tanya, mais je ne pense pas que l'idée de la mélanger avec de la pâtée pour chien soit une bonne idée. Les chiens méritent beaucoup mieux que de la manger. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas la démembrer. L'attacher et la faire souffrir, c'est mieux. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une proposition parmi tant d'autres…_ intervint ma conscience pour me faire part de ses envies meurtrières.

Si Edward était dans ma tête, il partirait en courant à coup sûr. Heureusement que la télépathie était un don qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Merci mon Dieu ! Quoi que, peut-être que ses pensées étaient encore plus délurées que les miennes ? Il devait se réjouir que je ne puisse pas non plus y accéder et tant mieux. Entendre ma petite voix était déjà bien assez suffisant.

 _La télépathie sélective serait parfaite pour écouter les pensées de Tanya, le plan cul des hommes riches de New York,_ s'exprima ma conscience en haussant les épaules.

Si c'était pour entendre qu'elle souhaitait coucher avec tel ou tel homme, ses pensées ne seraient pas intéressantes. Et je n'ai pas franchement besoin d'écouter ce qui se passe dans sa tête pour connaître ses attentions. Elle voulait mon mec, et ça, je n'allais certainement pas la laisser faire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward, me faisant sursauter. Mes pensées meurtrières et jalouses vis-à-vis de son ex s'éclipsèrent en un éclair. Toutefois, j'étais persuadée qu'elles reviendront à la seconde où le prénom de la blondasse sera prononcé. Elles se cachaient juste derrière les hautes herbes avant de bondir tel un fauve poursuivant sa proie pour la tuer et la manger. La seule différence entre le fauve et moi est que je ne veux pas manger cette femme que je considérais comme ma rivale.

\- _Je t'ai apporté un médicament,_ me dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- _Ah, merci._

Je pris le verre et l'aspirine qu'il me tendit et l'avalai rapidement. Il posa la vaisselle sur la table de nuit, s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et revint avec un sac plastique où le nom de la pharmacie de ma rue figurait. Au moins, je pouvais compter sur lui pour son efficacité.

 _\- Tu as pris mes médicaments sans savoir ce que j'avais ?_

 _\- Avant de reprendre l'entreprise de mon père, j'ai voulu jouer le rebelle en étudiant la médecine pendant deux ans. Ainsi, j'ai pu analyser les symptômes et en déduire que tu as la grippe._

 _\- Eh merde…_ râlai-je, désespérée.

Je soupirai lourdement, pris le sac de médicaments et regardai chaque boîte où la dose prescrite avait été gentiment écrite par le pharmacien. Puis, je me souvins de ce qu'il venait de me dire et le regardai en écarquillant les yeux. Je n'avais pas rêvé… Il avait bien dit qu'il avait fait des études de médecine pendant deux ans ?

 _\- Attends, tu voulais être médecin ?_ lui demandai-je.

 _\- Non, je ne voulais pas être médecin. L'envie d'énerver mon père, de le provoquer, a été l'unique raison qui m'ont poussé à faire des études qui n'ont rien à voir avec le métier de mon père._

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu te libérer ?_

 _\- Parce que mon avenir était déjà tout tracé. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire d'étude car mon père s'était chargé de me faire lire tous les plus grands bouquins de marketing. Je suis né dedans et dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à accepter que j'allais devenir PDG d'Elite Company s'en m'être battu réellement. Je n'ai fait que reprendre la direction de l'entreprise familiale._

 _\- Tu voulais partir de rien ?_

 _\- J'y ai songé et puis, la médecine ne m'intéressait pas réellement et j'ai toujours voulu reprendre les rênes. Mon père et mon grand-père avaient tout prévu pour que j'en sois l'héritier et que je sache comment diriger une entreprise et des salariés._

 _\- Tu dis cela comme si tu avais été formé comme un militaire…_

 _\- Mais, tu as raison. J'ai été formé. Depuis ma naissance, mon destin était de reprendre Elite Company._

J'hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris où il voulait en venir. J'apprenais une facette de sa personnalité et de son passé. Mon homme m'avait cachée sa rébellion de deux ans et j'étais touchée qu'il m'en parle, qu'il me partage ce qu'il avait vécu et comment il avait ressenti cette pression que son grand-père paternel et son père lui mettait pour qu'il devienne comme eux.

 _\- Honnêtement, je n'aurais pas supporté que mes parents me forcent à reprendre les rênes sans me laisser le choix. Je serais quand même partie pour construire mon entreprise de mes propres mains,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Et Dieu seul savait que ma mère avait essayé...

 _\- Et mon admiration pour toi commence par-là. Ton ambition et ta force te permettront d'aller au bout de tes rêves. De mon côté, notre projet de créer des forfaits pour les plus démunis, me permettra de montrer que je ne suis pas seulement le fils Cullen qui a repris Elite Company. Je suis aussi un très grand stratège, qui est prêt à montrer à sa famille et au monde entier que je sais exactement ce que je vais faire avec l'entreprise familiale._

 _\- Et tu auras mon soutien,_ lui répondis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Il fixa ma main quelques secondes, puis posa la sienne sur la mienne en entrelaçant nos doigts ensemble.

 _\- Et tu auras toujours le mien._

Touchée, je m'avançais un peu vers lui et approchai ma tête de la sienne pour lui voler un, deux puis trois baisers à la fois, lui arrachant un sourire.

\- _Merde, tu vas tomber malade,_ marmonnai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il m'embrassa à son tour, me montrant qu'il se foutait totalement d'attraper la grippe. Cependant, le fait que nous soyons tous les deux malades n'était pas vraiment dans mon programme…

 _\- Je t'ai fait l'amour pendant plus de deux heures et je me sens plutôt en forme._

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais ne commenta pas pour autant ses dires. Cependant, je ne voulais pas que l'on fasse à nouveau l'amour. J'avais autre chose en tête…

 _\- Je vais devoir repartir pour L.A.,_ me devança-t-il.

 _\- Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ?_ lui demandai-je.

 _\- Je ne me fiche pas de toi, Isabella,_ répondit-il sur la défensive.

Je ris jaune en l'entendant me dire qu'il ne se fichait pas de moi. Il ne pouvait pas revenir pour me baiser et repartir le jour suivant à l'autre bout du pays. Je ne lui pas voulais qu'il doive travailler. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour cela car il s'agissait de notre accord. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas cacher que sa présence me manquait atrocement et le fait qu'il retourne à Los Angeles, là où se trouvait probablement son ex, m'attristait.

Je croisai les bras et tournai la tête en direction de la fenêtre de façon à ne pas croiser son regard et cacher mes larmes traîtresses tandis qu'il soupira lourdement à maintes reprises. Il ne supportait pas mon comportement, mais peu importe, je n'allais pas sourire rien que pour lui faire plaisir.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Isabella ?_ me demanda-t-il, probablement inquiet.

 _\- Laisse-moi tranquille,_ soufflai-je.

Au lieu d'insister, il sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte violemment, me faisant sursauter au passage. Les larmes purent couler librement sur mes joues. Je reconnaissais que je me comportais comme une femme immature, qu'il ne méritait pas que je le rejette ainsi... Mais je n'arrivais pas à contrôler la rancœur et la peur qui subsistaient en moi. Il était revenu pour me rassurer sur sa fidélité, mais intérieurement et ce, à cause des relations extra-conjugales qu'entretenaient Riley, je n'arrivais pas à le croire entièrement.

Je pleurai pendant plus d'une heure, allongée sur mon lit en position fœtale. J'avais attendu le retour d'Edward, espérant qu'il revienne pour me parler et me montrer qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, mais plus les minutes défilaient sous mes yeux, plus je m'inquiétais de la _merde_ que j'avais foutu dans mon couple à cause de mes _putains_ de peur.

Bien décidée à me faire pardonner, je me levai de mon lit en titubant, m'enroulais dans mon peignoir et parti à sa recherche dans le salon. Je le vis assis sur le canapé et semblait téléphoner à un ami. Ne souhaitant pas le déranger, je m'apprêtai à retourner dans ma chambre lorsque les brides de sa conversation me parvinrent aux oreilles.

 _\- Je regrette presque d'être venu… Je l'aime, mais ce n'était pas de cette façon que j'avais prévu de la retrouver. J'aurais peut-être dû attendre de rentrer définitivement et de la harceler par téléphone pour lui prouver ma fidélité…_

J'hoquetai de surprise, touchée et blessée par ce qu'il venait de dire à son interlocuteur. Il regrettait d'être venu me voir pour me rassurer. Était-ce de ma faute ? Je pourrais être la principale fautive dans l'histoire, mais s'il était revenu, ce n'était certainement pas à cause de moi. Contrairement à lui, je ne me suis pas retrouvée avec un de mes ex dans une chambre d'hôtel.

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas dire cela,_ intervint ma meilleure amie qui sortit de sa chambre.

Afin que Victoria ne me surprenne pas en train d'écouter la conversation qu'Edward entretenait probablement avec un ami, je filai me réfugier dans ma chambre, refermai la porte discrètement et m'assis contre celle-ci pour continuer à tendre l'oreille vers les deux les plus importantes de ma vie.

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Victoria, la meilleure amie d'Isabella._

 _\- J'ignorais que tu étais ici._

 _\- Je suis arrivée hier._

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux puis, Victoria reprit la parole :

 _\- Nous aurions pu nous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, mais ce que tu viens de dire à ton ami concernant Isabella, m'a interpelée. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser penser que tu n'aurais pas dû revenir pour la rassurer._

 _\- Et que veux-tu me dire ?_ lui demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Ne parvenant plus à entendre la conversation, je sortis à nouveau de ma chambre, m'assis contre le mur pour ne pas être vue et me concentrai à nouveau sur Edward et Victoria.

 _\- Isabella t'a déjà parlé de son histoire avec Riley, me semble-t-il._

J'avais eu raison de me rapprocher puisque leur conversation parlait de mon ex petit-ami. Victoria connaissait les moindres détails de ma relation avec Riley. Mon frère ne connaissait que les grandes lignes. Je devrais me méfier sur ce qu'allait révéler mon amie à mon futur mari, mais si cela pouvait nous aider à mieux vivre ensemble, je la laissais faire. Après tout, Edward, n'était pas un inconnu.

 _\- Elle m'en a parlé._

 _\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu es revenu parce qu'Isabella croyait que tu l'avais trompée, c'est bien ça ?_

 _\- Tu as écouté ma conversation ?_

 _\- Non, je lisais un livre, mais tu n'étais pas très discret et lorsque quelqu'un parle de mon amie, je me dois d'écouter pour m'assurer que tu n'es pas avec elle pour jouer avec ses sentiments. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça._

 _\- Je ne suis pas Riley._

 _\- Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais entendre._

Une envie d'éternuer et de me moucher me prit de court. Je me retins de faire du bruit et renifler le plus silencieusement possible, mais la tâche s'avère être plus compliquée que prévue…

Résignée, je me levais discrètement, entrai dans ma chambre, me mouchai et éternuai à plusieurs reprises. De cette façon, Edward et Victoria penseront que je suis encore en train de déprimer. Néanmoins, ma curiosité me rattrapa rapidement et était déjà frustrée rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'elle pourrait louper une partie de la conversation.

Je revins m'installer à ma place initiale, remontai mes jambes contre ma poitrine, posai ma tête sur me genoux et écoutai attentivement.

 _\- Il faut que tu saches qu'Isabella te fait confiance._

 _\- Je n'en ai pourtant pas l'impression…_ marmonna-t-il. _Je lui ai dit que je ne la tromperais jamais, que je lui serais fidèle, mais son manque de confiance en moi est dur à supporter._

J'entendis Victoria soupirer lourdement. Les révélations de mon amie pourraient très bien avoir un effet négatif sur mon fiancé. Cependant, une part de moi continuait d'espérer que jamais il ne partira à cause d'une relation qui m'empêchait de m'abandonner totalement à lui.

 _\- Je vais aller lui parler,_ dit-elle, m'obligeant à me lever, à me faufiler dans ma chambre et à me jeter sur mon lit comme si de rien était.

J'entendis ses pas dans le couloir s'approcher de ma chambre et l'entendis ouvrir la porte tandis que je fixai l'heure sur mon radio-réveille.

 _\- Isa ?_

 _\- Hum…_

Elle ouvrit les rideaux, s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et me fixa.

 _\- Je sais que tu as entendu, Isa,_ me dit-elle en souriant.

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- Je t'ai entendu courir._

 _\- Tant qu'il ne m'a pas entendue…_

Elle ne répondit rien, posa sa main contre la mienne pour la caresser, attendant sagement que je me confie.

 _\- J'ai peur de le perdre…_

Les larmes réapparurent aux coins de mes yeux et tracèrent leurs chemins sur mes joues avant de s'écraser sur mon oreiller. Je suffoquai et tentai de ne pas attirer l'attention d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi bien qu'en étant sa petite-amie, je ne devrais pas avoir honte de pleurer devant lui.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas le perdre. Il t'aime._

 _\- Mais il pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance…_

 _\- Ses sentiments pour toi ne vont pas s'évaporer pour autant. S'il est intelligent, il comprendra que ce genre de relation est nouveau pour toi. Par contre, c'est quoi cette histoire de tromperie ?_

 _\- Hier soir, on a parlé sur Skype et il m'a annoncé qu'il était obligé de rester une semaine de plus à Los Angeles. Je me suis éclipsée dans ma salle de bain pour cacher ma déception et lorsque je suis revenue, Tanya était en train de lui caresser la cuisse. Et ce matin, il est revenu exprès pour me rassurer… et, nous avons fait l'amour…_

 _\- Et après ça, tu crois qu'il va partir ? Merde, Isa, il est revenu de L.A. rien que pour te prouver qu'il t'aime et te respecte !_

 _\- Mais, et Tanya ?_

 _\- Eh, elle est où Isabella, la femme qui se foutait complètement de la concurrence féminine ? Où est la femme qui était prête à montrer à Tanya qu'elle ne pourra jamais récupérer Edward ?_

Je souris et lui répondis :

 _\- C'était avant que je tombe amoureuse de lui…_

 _\- Justement, tu devrais défendre ta propriété plus férocement._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

Elle arqua un sourcil avec un sourire malicieux. A quoi pensait ma meilleure amie à l'heure actuelle ? Entre nous deux, Victoria était celle qui prévoyait toujours un plan pour se venger de ceux qui nous _emmerdaient_. Ses idées étaient toujours géniales.

 _\- Elle est gérante d'un bar, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui…,_ dis-je en plissant les yeux. _Je ne vais pas lui pourrir la vie parce qu'elle tourne autour d'Edward, Vic'._

 _\- Quoi ? Elle pourrit bien la tienne cette garce alors pourquoi ne pas faire pareil ?_

 _\- Je suis tentée de faire quelques petites choses pour la dissuader de recommencer, mais je ne veux pas me réduire à elle. Je préfère rassurer Edward sur ma confiance que j'ai en lui, tu comprends ?_

 _\- Comme tu voudras, mais si tu souhaites faire un petit truc, rien qu'un minuscule petit truc pour éloigner la barman de ton couple, fais-moi signe,_ dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris une fois de plus, heureuse que mon unique amie soit venue me parler pour me rassurer à son tour. Je devais maintenant parler à Edward. Ce dernier arriva dans la chambre en toquant trois fois à la porte avant d'entrer et de venir me rejoindre sur le lit.

 _\- Je vais vous laisser,_ déclara-t-elle en m'embrassant sur le front avant de s'en aller.

Depuis que je le connaissais, c'était bel et bien la première fois que je me sentais gênée à ses côtés. Nous étions tous les deux en tort, mais je ne savais pas si c'était à mon tour de faire le premier pas ou si c'était le contraire…

Son parfum masculin si enivrant me parvint aux narines, m'empêchant de me concentrer plus sérieusement sur le sujet de notre conversation à venir.

Je me raclai la gorge à plusieurs reprises, regardant mes mains comme si je tenais le Graal. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, cherchant les bons mots qui évidemment, refusèrent de venir, de franchir ma bouche qui était devenue une barrière infranchissable.

Lasse de sentir qu'il comptait sur moi pour débuter la conversation, je soupirai lourdement, me levai, fit glisser le peignoir le long de mon corps et filai dans la salle de bain adjacente. J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir, de faire couler l'eau chaude, voire bouillante le long de mes muscles pour me détendre. J'en avais marre de toute cette tension.

J'entrai dans la douche, réglai la température de l'eau et laissai les gouttes envahir mon corps, me permettant de fermer les yeux et d'apprécier la chaleur glisser sur ma peau.

Je sursautai en sentant deux bras emprisonner mes hanches, mais je n'avais pas peur. Ma mémoire n'était pas suffisamment courte pour m'empêcher de me rappeler qu'Edward se trouvait dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tôt. Et puis, cette délicieuse odeur ne pouvait que lui appartenir.

 _\- Edward…_ soufflai-je lorsque ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à mon cou.

Ses mains massèrent mon ventre tout en me maintenant fermement contre lui. Cependant, elles ne s'aventurèrent pas plus bas. Elles restèrent à leur place, refusant de me toucher plus intimement.

 _\- Je ne veux plus que tes craintes soient fondées sur une possible infidélité de ma part,_ chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. _Je prends conscience que tu ne me fais pas suffisamment confiance pour que tu comprennes définitivement que jamais je ne te tromperais et qu'il n'y a que toi qui existe à mes yeux. Mais je ne veux pas partir pour autant. Ce serait lâche de ma part de te quitter sans m'être battu car ce n'est pas ainsi que j'ai été élevé. Je sais que tu m'aimes et cela me suffit amplement pour me battre et te prouver que le coureur de jupon que j'étais, existait seulement pour les femmes qui n'en valaient pas la peine._

Son discours me fit prendre conscience que son amour pour moi était plus fort que la raison. Il me disait qu'il ne voulait pas me quitter, mais peut-être l'avait-il songé ? Le perdre serait insoutenable…

 _\- Tu supposes que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais comment aurais-tu réagis si un homme serait rentré dans ma chambre pour me toucher la cuisse ?_

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il resserra sa prise autour de mes hanches. Si un jour il me disait qu'il n'était ni jaloux, ni possessif, je ne le croirais pas. Cet homme aimait me montrer que je lui appartenais. Que ce soit lors de nos promenades dans New York ou lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour, Edward était incapable de se défaire de sa possessivité.

 _\- Aucun homme n'a le droit de te toucher comme moi je peux le faire._

Il accompagna ses mots en faisant glisser sa main sur ma cuisse, me faisant frissonner au passage. Son toucher était si doux et possessif à la fois. Il ignorait encore qu'aucun homme n'avait réussi à me donner du plaisir rien qu'en me touchant. Riley ne pensait qu'à vider ses _couilles_ tandis que mes précédents amants avaient besoin d'en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement de l'orgasme féminin. Il avait été impossible pour moi de m'abandonner complètement dans les bras de ces hommes.

\- _Pareil en ce qui te concerne. Aucune femme n'a le droit de toucher,_ répondis-je en poussant mes fesses vers son érection.

Prisonnière de ses bras, je ne pouvais ni bouger, ni le toucher comme je le souhaitais. Le provoquer ainsi était la seule façon qui me permettait de répondre à sa possessivité.

Il grogna contre mon épaule, mais ne fit aucun geste de plus. Il hésitait entre continuer notre discussion ou à me prendre sur le champ pour répondre à ma provocation. Je n'étais pas contre qu'il cède à la seconde solution, mais je préférais que l'on en finisse avec l'apparition de Tanya à Los Angeles avant de penser à des choses plus… intimes.

\- _Tanya fait partie de ces femmes, Edward,_ ajoutai-je plus durement.

\- _Tanya n'est rien._

\- _Très bien… Alors que foutait-elle dans ta chambre d'hôtel ?_ lui demandai-je.

Il inspira fortement et me retourna pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il me plaqua contre la paroi carrelée de la douche et _putain_ , qu'il était _foutrement_ sexy avec son regard de braise qui avait le pouvoir de me transformer en un tas de cendre. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Le camoufler en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais c'était aussi ma façon à moi de me retenir de me jeter sur ses lèvres douces, chaudes et sucrées.

 _Accro,_ intervint ma conscience, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je posai mes mains contre la paroi pour éviter qu'elles ne s'aventurent sur son torse en commençant par le bas de son ventre, puis par ses abdominaux durs et chauds en finissant par son buste et son cou que je mourrais d'envie d'embrasser et de mordiller. Ma conscience avait raison, j'étais littéralement accro à cet homme et j'avais du mal à m'en détacher.

Cependant, je fus heureuse de constater que mon amant était dans le même état que moi. Mon corps était complètement à sa merci et le désir que je ressentais pour lui devait se lire sur chacun de mes membres. L'eau chaude qui coulait, ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

\- _Je te prendrais volontiers contre cette paroi pour embrasser tes gémissements, mais dans un premier temps, le sujet de « Tanya dans ma chambre d'hôtel » doit être clos._

 _\- Je suis d'accord,_ murmurai-je.

Le ton de ma voix poussa Edward à fermer les yeux. Il est vrai que je n'avais fait aucun effort pour que le désir ne s'entende pas dans ma voix, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Mon Dieu, nous avons fait l'amour une grande partie de la journée et il nous suffisait d'être nus l'un devant l'autre pour que nous ayons encore envie de recommencer !

\- _Explique-moi…_ insistai-je en serrant mes jambes l'une contre l'autre.

Edward inspira fortement pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions et me regarda dans les yeux. Oui, finissons-en avec Tanya. Même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, elle nous _emmerdait_ et nous empêchait de nous perdre dans les bras de l'autre. _Garce_ jusqu'au bout !

\- _Son arrivée m'a surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir derrière la porte._

\- _Et donc, tu l'as laissé entrer ?_

\- _Dès que j'ai vu que c'était elle, j'ai refermé la porte. Je ne voulais pas la voir. Elle a bloqué la porte et a affirmé qu'elle souhaitait me parler._

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

 _\- Et c'est donc tout naturellement que tu l'as laissé rentrer…_

 _\- Tu auras fait pareil si tu avais été à ma place._

 _\- Non ! Si Riley s'était pointé, je te garantis que jamais je ne l'aurais laissé entrer !_ m'emportai-je. _Que te voulait-elle ?_ l'interrogeai-je.

 _\- Elle m'a dit que je lui manquais, qu'elle voulait que notre relation reprenne et qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas de l'avoir quitté pour toi,_ dit-il, d'un ton las. _Et ensuite, elle m'a touchée la cuisse et tu as vu toute la scène._

 _\- Crois-moi, j'aurais voulu ne rien voir du tout,_ marmonnai-je.

Déterminé à me faire comprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé eh bien que je le croyais – ma jalousie ne me laissait aucun répit – il prit mon visage en coupe et frôla ses lèvres avec les miennes sans pour autant les embrasser. Si j'étais libre de mes mouvements, il y a longtemps que j'aurais pris possession des siennes, mais soit, ce n'était pas le moment.

 _\- A l'instant même où tu as mis fin à notre conversation, j'ai foutu Tanya à la porte, j'ai pris mon téléphone pour te joindre et je suis partis pour l'aéroport. Il était inconcevable que tu penses que je t'avais trompé, surtout avec elle._

 _\- Et tu arrivé ici_ , dis-je en souriant.

Je n'avais pas besoin de plus d'explications. Victoria avait raison. Quel homme infidèle _s'emmerderait_ à prendre un avion à la dernière minute pour prouver à sa partenaire qu'il lui était fidèle ? Très peu, en effet. Riley ne le faisait jamais, il préférait me tromper sous mes yeux ou m'envoyer des vidéos sur mon téléphone pour m'humilier encore plus et me prouver à quel point j'étais minable.

 _\- J'aurais dû te croire et je suis désolée de m'être comportée ainsi. Ta venue chez moi aurait dû être une preuve pour moi, mais je suis trop aveuglée par les infidélités de Riley… Je sais que tu n'es pas lui, je sais que tu es un homme bon pour moi, mais il faut que tu saches que tu es mon premier petit-ami depuis ma rupture avec lui…_

Mes larmes décidèrent de venir s'incruster sur mes joues, se mélangeant avec les gouttes d'eau. Edward prit quand même la peine de les essuyer. Puis, il m'embrassa langoureusement, caressant ma langue avec la sienne tout en faisant balader ses mains sur mon ventre, mes hanches, mes côtes et mes seins. Et enfin, il me fit à nouveau l'amour.

 _Il te l'a dit, qu'il te traiterait comme une princesse,_ me rappela ma conscience.

Riley m'avait dit la même chose, mais c'était pour mieux m'amadouer. La naïve Isabella de l'époque s'était fait avoir par un pervers narcissique. Aujourd'hui, avec la présence d'Edward dans sa vie, elle pouvait enfin croire à un amour sincère de la part de cet homme. Il était le bon et la femme amoureuse le savait depuis le jour où son regard avait croisé le sien dans ce musée new-yorkais.

Le soir-même, nous commandâmes une pizza chacun et nous mangeâmes avec Victoria. Cette dernière s'entendait très bien avec mon petit-ami et j'étais fière de les voir plaisanter, se taquiner et débattre sur tel ou tel film. La soirée s'était passée dans l'amour et la joie. Avoir ma meilleure amie et mon homme à mes côtés ne pouvait qu'être parfait. Sauf qu'il manquait trois personnes dans le tableau…

Le téléphone sonna, forçant Victoria à interrompre le film, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien appeler à une heure si tardive. Je bus une dernière gorgée de la bière d'Edward – qui râla car pour lui, la bière, c'était trop précieux pour être partagée – décrochai le téléphone fixe et le portai à mon oreille.

 _\- Allô ?_

 _\- Isabella, c'est Emmett…_ dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Emmett, la voix tremblante ? Non, ce n'était pas mon frère qui pouvait parler ainsi.

- _Emmett ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Il m'avait peut-être déçue et trahie, il restait mon frère. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je serais toujours là pour lui. Il était mon jumeau, celui qui m'avait toujours protégée et soutenue après mon agression. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir éternellement.

 _\- Papa et maman ont eu un accident,_ m'informa-t-il.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Edward a bien fait de revenir à New York. Nous les filles, nous rêvons toutes d'un homme comme lui haha ! Mais évidemment, le retour des Swan devait arriver un moment ou un autre... :P

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **114 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **300 reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	18. Chapitre Quinze

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je poste ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance ( _mon dieu, je suis trop forte !_ ). J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre présence. Je suis touchée à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.

Merci aux reviewers : _NeverForgeett ; Momo 6 ; nanou14 ; donatellobridou ; Romeila ; Luciole26 ; yuckie78 ; Mamanlily ; Pims10 ; Nedwige Stew ; larosurleau ; canada02 ; Gwen who ; MT.D. O'Connel ; gaellezjey ; erika shoval ; EmiliePousse ; BellIk_ **&** _HardwickBella._

Merci aux nouveaux followers : _Agame ; NeverForgeett ; PchMignon ; Pinky-sunset ; laurynmartin ; siria13 ;vanessvik ; vinnouche_ **& **_barbara1506._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE QUINZE**

Ma valise bouclée, il ne me manquait plus qu'à me vêtir d'une tenue confortable avant de prendre l'avion et de partir pour Forks. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis l'annonce d'Emmett, mais j'avais le cœur lourd et j'avais l'impression d'être un automate.

Je m'assis lourdement sur le lit et regardai Edward en train de se vêtir d'une chemise grise. Il était dos à moi, mais grâce à son reflet dans le miroir, nos regards n'avaient pas de mal à se croiser.

Depuis l'annonce de l'accident de mes parents, je n'avais pas prononcé un mot. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qui était arrivé et bien que mon frère m'ait affirmé qu'ils étaient vivants, la boule au fond de ma gorge refusait de partir. Les larmes refusaient de sortir, mais la douleur était là et persistait à me faire souffrir.

Soudain, Edward abandonna sa tâche, laissant sa chemise entrouverte, s'approcha de moi, me caressa la joue avec son pouce, son regard ancré au mien.

\- _Je ne pars plus à Los Angeles,_ me dit-il.

\- _Tu n'es pas obligé de sacrifier ton travail pour moi…_

\- _Je veux être à tes côtés. Tu ne me le dis pas, mais je sais que tu as besoin de moi._

\- _Merci,_ soufflai-je, touchée.

Il se pencha en avant pour m'embrasser avec tendresse. Il avait raison. J'avais besoin de lui. Me rendre à Forks avec Victoria allait me permettre d'être soutenue, mais y aller avec Edward serait différent. Je l'aimais et sa présence à mes côtés était importante.

\- _Tu es prête ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller… Je ne sais pas si je mets une tenue confortable ou une tenue sombre, mais habillée… Je pourrais porter un jogging ou un jean…_ continuai-je en regardant partout autour de moi. _Tu me prêtes ton sweat gris ?_ lui demandai-je en le regardant.

Il acquiesça, m'embrassa, sortit son sweat de sa valise et me le passa. Je le remerciai silencieusement, retirai mon peignoir, enfilai des sous-vêtements propres suivit du sweat et d'un jean. Je ne l'avais jamais essayé et à l'instant même où je l'avais passé sur mon corps, je me sentais bien et en sécurité. Et le parfum d'Edward m'entraîna à fermer les yeux tellement il était envoûtant.

\- _Nous voyagerons dans mon jet,_ m'informa-t-il. _Je vais contacter mes employés,_ ajouta-t-il en prenant son téléphone.

Je ne répondis rien, repensant à mon agence que j'avais laissé à l'abandon depuis que j'avais attrapé la grippe. Heureusement que les fêtes de Noël me permettait de trouver une excuse plus plausible. Ainsi, j'avais repoussé l'entretien avec mes futurs assistants personnels et j'avais avancé les vacances de mes employés. De cette manière, mon agence était fermée jusqu'au Jour de l'an. Mes clients avaient la possibilité de me contacter par e-mail, mais je doutais que ces derniers viennent à moi pour programmer un voyage à la dernière minute surtout pendant cette période.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon radio-réveille et constatai qu'il était temps de partir. Il était encore tôt, mais si nous souhaitons arriver à une heure respectable, nous n'avons pas le choix. Et puis, j'avais bien l'intention de me rendre à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à mes parents. Emmett m'avait assurée qu'il m'attendrait là-bas. En revanche, il ne savait pas qu'Edward viendrait avec moi, mais tant pis.

\- _Mon jet sera prêt d'ici une heure trente._

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse alors que j'étais en train de m'attacher les cheveux d'un chignon lâche. Mon maquillage quant à lui, fut léger et discret.

\- _Victoria est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner._

\- _Ok,_ répondis-je simplement.

J'avais tellement peur pour mes parents. Peur qu'ils partent sans me laisser le temps de leur expliquer, de leur avouer ce qui m'était arrivé à Seattle. Peur de ne pas avoir eu la possibilité de leur montrer que je suis toujours leur fille et que la distance entre Forks et New York n'allait rien changer. Leur prouver que je suis toujours là, que j'existe et qu'ils me manquent profondément.

Avec Renée, tantôt nous étions proches, tantôt je cherchais toujours un peu de reconnaissance de sa part. J'ignorais pour quelle raison, mais elle apportait plus d'intérêt à Emmett qu'à moi alors que nous étions tous les deux nés en même temps… Quant à mon, père, il préférait ne rien dire et se soumettre aux désirs de sa femme. Il était protecteur envers nous, mais ne la contredisait jamais lorsqu'elle s'en prenait à moi.

Et malgré tout, je continuais à espérer…

S'ils survivaient à cet accident dont j'ignorais encore les détails principaux, je me promettais d'être honnête avec eux et de tout leur raconter. J'attendrai que Noël prenne fin et ensuite, je prendrai sur moi et leur ferai part de mes plus profondes blessures. J'éviterai d'être trop précise car je tenais à ce que seule Victoria sache tout dans les moindres détails.

Les grandes lignes, seulement les grandes lignes. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir tout ce que Riley m'avait fait subir.

\- _C'est prêt !_ s'écria Victoria de la cuisine.

Je pris ma valise et la posai sur le sol. Je la tirai derrière moi tandis qu'Edward s'empara de ma main et m'emmena avec lui pour rejoindre Victoria. Sa poigne était si ferme que j'avais l'impression qu'il écrasait mes doigts sous sa force, mais je ne m'en dégageais pas pour autant. De par son geste, il voulait me témoigner son soutien et j'appréciais cela.

\- _Ah vous voilà enfin !_ s'exclama-t-elle, un grand sourire scotché sur le visage. _J'ai préparé des pancakes, du bacon, des œufs brouillés et euh… merde, je ne sais plus ce que c'est que ce truc…_

\- _Du sirop d'érable,_ dis-je en souriant.

Je savais qu'elle cherchait à transmettre sa bonne humeur et à détendre l'atmosphère. Nous en avions tous besoin. Je pourrais déprimer une fois que nous serons arrivés à Forks.

\- _Ouais, je n'aime pas cette chose-là, de toute façon,_ marmonna-t-elle.

\- _Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas, que tu dois négliger le nom de cette merveille,_ répliquai-je en m'asseyant autour de la table.

\- _Je préfère le beurre de cacahuète !_ se défendit-elle.

Edward grimaça et s'assit à mes côtés.

\- _J'espère que tu ne manges pas du beurre de cacahuète avec du bacon,_ s'exclama-t-il.

Vic' se racla la gorge et retourna à ses occupations comme si Edward n'avait pas parlé. Ce dernier écarquilla des yeux tandis que j'éclatai de rire. Si lui était surpris des goûts spéciaux de ma meilleure amie, moi, depuis que je la côtoyais, j'avais l'habitude de la voir ingurgiter des recettes avec des mélanges très étrange.

\- _Il faut bien que je mange dans mon état !_ s'expliqua-t-elle en se retournant, amplifiant mon fou rire.

\- _Pauvre enfant,_ marmonna mon homme en s'emparant d'un pancakes.

Puis, il se figea, regarda son pancakes d'un œil suspect tandis que je cessai de rire et l'observai attentivement, m'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il lâche un petit pique à destination de Victoria.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il était en train de sentir son pancakes.

\- _Je vérifie s'il n'y pas de jus d'orange là-dedans._

\- _Ha ha ha, très drôle, Cullen !_

Je repartis dans un fou rire jusqu'à avoir des crampes au ventre. J'entendais encore ces deux-là se lancer des piques et autres taquineries qui témoignaient de leur amitié, mais je n'y fis pas attention, trop concentrée à essayer de me calmer.

Ils s'entendaient bien et j'étais heureuse qu'au moins un membre de mon entourage accepte l'homme qui me faisait vibrer. Victoria était comme une sœur pour moi et c'était important qu'elle le tolère et qu'elle m'ait poussée à accepter que c'était lui qu'il me fallait et pas un autre.

Mes parents me feront-ils cet honneur s'ils survivaient ? Et mon frère ? Je venais plus tôt que prévu pour m'assurer qu'ils vont bien, que l'accident n'aura pas trop de conséquences sur leur vie et je trouvais cela normal puisque j'étais leur fille. Mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'ils ne se comporteront pas comme des enfants lorsqu'ils verront que je ne suis pas venue seule…

A cette pensée, j'arrêtai net de rire ce qui n'échappa pas à Victoria et Edward. La première posa sa main sur mon épaule tandis que le second déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je me sentais soutenue et épaulée. Heureusement que je n'étais plus seule à New York. Ma rencontre avec Edward me permettait d'avoir un appui humain.

Le silence régna à nouveau et nous mangeâmes tranquillement. Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir plombé l'ambiance, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais si inquiète pour mes parents. Je ne supporterais pas leur disparition…

Assises sagement dans la voiture d'Edward, nous attendions que ce dernier revienne de chez lui avec ses affaires. Nous avions en effet fait un détour pour qu'il puisse porter des habits propres. Victoria, elle, était assise sur le siège passager et regardait à travers la fenêtre.

C'est à cet instant que mon téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter. Je mis un temps fou à le trouver dans mon sac et lorsque cela fut le cas, j'avais manqué l'appel. Le nom de l'interlocuteur me poussa à le rappeler. Mon frère avait tenté de me joindre à nouveau. Il avait peut-être une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer…

\- _Ah, Isabella, j'allais justement de rappeler. J'ai eu peur que tu sois déjà dans l'avion._

\- _Nous n'allons pas tardé à partir._

\- _Comment ça, nous ?_

\- _Edward et Victoria viennent avec moi._

\- _Ah._

Je levai les yeux au ciel et répondis :

\- _Je sais ce que tu penses, mais j'ai besoin d'eux à mes côtés. Maintenant, donne-moi une bonne nouvelle, s'il te plaît._

\- _Ils se sont réveillés. Les médecins sont confiants._

Je soupirai de soulagement, heureuse d'entendre que mes parents allaient s'en sortir. J'ignorai leur réaction lorsqu'ils me verront, mais j'espérais qu'ils mettront de côté leur dégoût à mon égard… Et après ça, étais-je certaine de leur avouer ce que j'avais vécu avec Riley ? Je ne devrais pas ressentir cette appréhension, mais il y a longtemps que j'ai fini de me faire de faux espoirs. Je préférais amortir le choc bien que celui-ci risquait d'être douloureux.

\- _Je suis contente de l'apprendre. Nous n'allons pas tarder à prendre l'avion. Nous arriverons dans la soirée, je suppose._

\- _Ils seront ravis que tu viennes les voir._

\- _Ce sont nos parents. C'est normal que je vienne les voir._

\- _Tu aurais très bien pu refuser à cause de notre dernière altercation._

\- _Je préfère que l'on en parle plus tard…_

\- _Il faudra bien que l'on en discute un jour…_

\- _Emmett, je n'ai pas digéré ce que tu m'as fait. Me surveiller comme si j'étais une enfant, je trouve cela dégueulasse. D'autant plus que tu m'as rabaissée lors de ta conversation téléphonique avec papa et maman. Je t'ai offert une place à New York et tu la prise comme si je t'avais menacé d'une arme à feu._

Je rompis mon discours lorsqu'Edward entra dans la voiture et s'installa derrière le volant. _Merde_ , il ne savait rien de tout ça… J'avais oublié que j'avais omis de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé entre mon frère et moi. Il m'en voudra certainement de ne pas être honnête avec lui, mais tant pis. C'était trop tard. J'assumerai les conséquences lorsque je lui en parlerai dès que nous serons seuls. La présence de Victoria ne me dérangeait pas, mais je préférais que cette conversation se passe entre lui et moi.

\- _Bref, je dois te laisser._

\- _Je t'en supplie, petite sœur… Ne m'en veux pas…_

\- _Je t'en veux enc… On en reparlera,_ dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Edward n'avait rien loupé de la fin de ma conversation avec mon frère et j'étais persuadée qu'il ne tardera pas à me poser des questions la concernant. Il fallait à tout prix que ce soit moi, qui lance la discussion et non l'inverse. Il risquait de mal prendre le fait que j'ai gardé ce problème sous silence. Il m'en voudra moins que s'il le découvrait par lui-même.

\- _C'était Emmett,_ l'informai-je. _Il m'a dit que nos parents se sont réveillés et que les médecins croient en leur guérison. Je suis rassurée,_ ajoutai-je.

\- _Je suis content pour toi, vraiment,_ répondit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Ma peau frissonna instantanément face à ce toucher et j'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait pas du froid hivernal puisque nous nous trouvions dans sa voiture et qu'il avait allumé le chauffage à fond. Je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir froid. Ses touchers avaient simplement leur petit effet sur mon corps. Et évidemment, il le remarqua et me le fit comprendre en embrassant ma joue rougissante.

Je grognai intérieurement, agacée par sa capacité à voir chaque réaction que mon corps pouvait avoir dès qu'il me touchait, qu'il me regardait ou qu'il m'embrassait. J'ignorai si tous les couples connaissaient une attirance aussi forte que la nôtre et je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'aurais simplement voulu que rougeurs et compagnie apparaissent plus discrètement, voire pas du tout.

\- _Au lieu de vous chauffer sous mes yeux, nous ferions mieux de nous rendre à l'aéroport. Je ne voudrais pas rater l'avion,_ intervint Victoria, blasée.

\- _Le retard n'est pas un problème. Nous voyagerons dans le Jet Privé d'Edward,_ rétorquai-je en me retournant pour la regarder.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, marquant sa surprise. J'ai dû passer ma main devant à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se reprendre.

\- _Tom mec a un jet privé ?_

Edward rit face à sa réplique et lui répondit :

\- _Je suis PDG d'une compagnie aérienne. Pourquoi m'emmerderai-je à payer un billet d'avion de ma propre compagnie ?_

\- _Mouais, vu comme ça… Mais, putain ! Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un jet ! C'est génialissime ! Isa, garde-le, celui-là. Tu risques d'en avoir grandement besoin._

J'éclatai de rire en rejetant ma tête en arrière. J'attachai ma ceinture et m'exclamai-je :

\- _C'est uniquement pour ça que je suis avec lui._

Edward me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant s'il devait prendre au sérieux mes mots ou s'il devait en rire. Mon clin d'œil lui permis de comprendre que je n'avais pas fini de m'exprimer sur ce sujet-là. Curieux, il me laissa m'approcher de lui en me fixant dans les yeux avec son beau regard vert.

\- _Et pour autre chose,_ lui dis-je en l'embrassant chastement.

Si nous étions seuls, je lui sortirais une montagne de compliment car je me sentais nostalgique et depuis qu'il me complimentait, c'était à mon tour de jouer les sentimentales. J'étais peut-être une handicapée des sentiments, mais avec lui, ces derniers se dévoileront sans avoir peur d'être rejetés.

\- _Oh merde… Ils vont baiser dans la voiture…_

Edward rit contre mes lèvres et pour taquiner Victoria, il encadra mon visage avec ses deux mains chaudes pour intensifier notre baiser. De mon côté, j'avais complètement oublié que ma meilleure amie était avec nous dans l'habitacle. Il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous. Il n'y avait que lui et moi.

Ignorer ma meilleure amie en train de se plaindre et de nous en nous ordonnant de nous rendre dans un hôtel si nous n'arrivions pas à nous retenir de nous lécher les amygdales, fut très simple.

Nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour dans la voiture hormis l'autre jour où il m'avait offert un orgasme. Mais le contexte était différent car à ce moment-là, nous étions à Forks, dans sa voiture de location et nos sentiments n'existaient pas. C'était le début de notre relation. Cependant, je n'étais pas contre pour recommencer, mais dans un lieu plus discret. Je n'étais pas du genre à m'exposer ainsi et puis, avec la popularité d'Edward au niveau des médias, il manquerait plus qu'une photo volée apparaisse dans les magazines peoples. Notre réputation en prendre un coup.

Notre baiser interrompu par les bruitages de Victoria, nous reprîmes notre place. Edward démarra et s'engagea sur la chaussée. Il m'informa que l'avion était prêt pour décoller. Il ne manquait plus que nous. Enfin, lorsque nous arriverons à Seattle, une voiture de location nous attendait. Ma meilleure amie nous indiqua qu'elle prendra la sienne qui l'attendait sagement sur le parking, persuadée que nous finirons par nous sauter dessus qu'elle soit présente ou pas.

De plus, les fêtes de Noël approchant, elle préférait nous suivre pour pouvoir se rendre chez son oncle et sa tante à Forks sans être obligée de nous demander de l'emmener là-bas.

Arrivée sur le parking privé de l'aéroport qu'Edward prenait plaisir à réserver, il nous accompagna jusqu'à la piste privée où se trouvait son avion. Victoria jubilait à l'idée de monter dans un jet privée tandis que moi, je préférais rester calme.

De l'extérieur, l'avion était blanc et de taille moyenne. Sur l'habitacle, était écrit « L'ELITE » en lettre capitale dorée, la même couleur que sur chaque avion que possédait la compagnie aérienne. Une décoration extérieure simple, mais cela représentait parfaitement l'image que les Cullen souhaitaient renvoyer.

Je grimpai les quelques marches et entrai dans l'avion. L'intérieur était spacieux. C'était à couper le souffle. Les meubles et les fauteuils étaient de couleur blanc cassé, s'alliant avec la décoration épurée. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, les lieux ne respiraient pas le luxe. Tout était simple et je me sentais bien.

Pour le décollage, nous nous assîmes sur les fauteuils en cuir blanc. Victoria en face de moi tandis qu'Edward se trouvait à ma droite. Et évidemment, nous étions toutes les deux du côté hublot. Nous suivîmes les instructions de l'hôtesse et nous nous attachâmes jusqu'à ce que l'avion soit stabilisé pour que nous puissions naviguer à notre guise.

C'est alors que l'avion se positionna sur la piste, roula doucement jusqu'à la ligne de départ, puis accéléra pour prendre son élan et s'élever dans les airs. A travers le hublot, j'admirai ce que je voyais. Le sol, les maisons, les voitures, les bâtiments devinrent des miniatures. Et enfin, les nuages vinrent prendre le relais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je prenais l'avion, mais j'étais toujours impressionnée par ce paysage.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je regardai le ciel de longues minutes tandis que Victoria prenait des photos avec son polaroïd que son oncle et sa tante lui avait offert après la remise des diplômes. Je sursautai lorsque je sentis le nez d'Edward frôler mon oreille. Les frissons eux, parcouraient déjà mon corps, m'entraînant à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

\- _Je vais te faire visiter,_ me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je frissonnai davantage, me détachai et souris en le suivant. Il glissa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me rapprocha de lui comme pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi, là où ma meilleure amie avait laissé son appareil photo de côté et avait déjà adopté le petit sofa en cuir où elle s'extasia devant chaque objet qu'elle touchait. Je ris en la voyant faire, puis me concentrai à nouveau sur les pièces que mon homme souhaitait me faire visiter.

\- _Notre chambre_ , me dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

J'hoquetai de surprise et entrai dans la pièce. La chambre était encore plus belle, plus spacieuse et plus lumineuse que dans un palace parisien. J'avais du mal à croire que je me trouvais dans un avion. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas.

L'intérieur était entièrement blanc avec quelques touches de doré par-ci, par-là. Un lit king size marron se trouvait au centre de la chambre, me donnant envie de me allonger dessus et de ne jamais me relever. Deux petites tables de nuit où trônaient des lampes en ivoire. Il y avait même une salle d'eau.

\- _Notre chambre ?_ répétai-je timidement.

Je sentis la présence d'Edward derrière moi puis, une de ses mains dégagea mes cheveux de mon épaule droite et ses lèvres chaudes et humides vinrent les remplacer. Je sursautai face à cette sensation et malgré mes tentatives de résister à ses caresses – je ne voulais pas que Victoria nous entende – j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et à rester silencieuse.

\- _Nous sommes en couple,_ me répondit-il en encerclant ma taille avec ses deux mains. _Cet avion et cette chambre nous appartient et les murs sont insonorisés. Tu pourras crier mon nom autant de fois que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra lorsque je te ferai jouir._

Je gémis au fond de ma gorge et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure lorsque sa main droite s'aventura sur mon sein gauche encore protégée par mon soutien-gorge et son sweat. Sweat qui ne me couvrira plus si nous continuons à aller dans cette direction…

\- _Je ne veux pas laisser Victoria toute seule…_

\- _Elle doit se douter de ce que nous faisons et puis, j'ai ordonné discrètement à une hôtesse de l'accompagner dans sa chambre, qui se trouve à l'autre bout de l'avion afin qu'elle puisse se reposer._

\- _Fourbe,_ marmonnai-je en souriant

Il rit contre mon épaule.

\- _Tu n'as plus d'autres excuses._

\- _Je ne cherchais pas à en avoir_ , mentis-je.

\- _Dans ce cas, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je te fasse ça._

Il accompagna sa réplique en me retournant face à lui et en me portant jusqu'à notre lit. Tout ceci, à la même vitesse que la lumière, ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir. Seul un cri put marquer ma surprise.

Il avait su accélérer les choses, mais dans son regard de braise, je compris que notre partie de jambes en l'air allait s'étaler jusqu'à l'atterrissage à Seattle. Le connaissant, il allait me faire languir en faisant durer nos préliminaires avant de me faire l'amour et m'envoyer au-delà du septième ciel.

 _L'expression : « Nous envoyer en l'air » prend tout son sens…_ intervint ma conscience, contrôlée par ma libido, impatiente que mon amant me fasse l'amour.

Je me sentais un peu honteuse de me laisser aller dans les bras de mon futur mari alors que mes parents étaient cloués sur un lit d'hôpital. Je pourrais le repousser et lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Ma vie sexuelle ne regardait que nous et personne ne saura ce que nous avons fait. Hormis Victoria, bien entendu.

Et puis, _merde_ ! J'avais le droit de me détendre après avoir passé la nuit entière à m'angoisser sur la santé de mes parents. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil une seule seconde et j'étais fatiguée par toute cette tension ressentie ces dernières heures. Maintenant que Charlie et Renée allaient mieux, je pouvais me permettre de faire l'amour avec Edward. Et, quoi de mieux qu'un peu de sexe pour se ressourcer ?

\- _J'aurais dû t'interdire de mettre un pantalon,_ grogna-t-il en déboutonnant mon pauvre vêtement.

\- _Et je ne t'aurais pas obéis,_ répondis-je. _Je n'aurais pas pris le risque d'empirer ma grippe juste parce que Monsieur veut que je porte une robe pour qu'il puisse me prendre dans l'avion sans perdre de temps._

\- _Insolente,_ rétorqua-t-il en mordant mon ventre.

Sa voix rauque était de retour ! Il était si sexy avec cette voix, mais pour qu'il le soit plus, il manquait un seul ingrédient. Je me relevai à l'aide de mes coudes et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux qu'il avait soigneusement coiffé avec une légère touche de gel et lui volai un baiser.

\- _Comme ça, c'est mieux,_ répliquai-je avant de m'allonger à nouveau.

\- _Content de voir que je vous plais ainsi, Mademoiselle Isabella._

Je plissai les yeux en cherchant l'autre ingrédient manquant.

\- _Non, je ne suis pas encore satisfaite,_ marmonnai-je.

Edward ne rechigna pas et me laissa déboutonner sa chemise bouton par bouton. Je déposai un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau qui se dévoilait à moi, lui arrachant plusieurs grognements rauques. Et c'était _foutrement_ érotique !

\- _A présent, tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux,_ susurrai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser lorsque je me remis dans ma position initiale, entraînant ses pupilles à se dilater plus intensément. J'étais surprise d'être celle qui le rendait ainsi, mais mon Dieu, que c'était gratifiant et plaisant ! J'ignorai encore si ses conquêtes avaient eu aussi ce pouvoir-là, mais à l'heure actuelle, je m'en foutais royalement et je ne voulais certainement pas amener une dispute alors que nous nous apprêtions à faire l'amour dans son avion.

Satisfait de voir que je m'offrais complètement à lui, il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et m'embrassa langoureusement. Sa bouche partit à la découverte de mon cou pendant de longues et interminables secondes. J'étais frustrée. Il le savait et il s'en amusait.

Au diable ce maudit sourire en coin !

Je voulais qu'il me brûle de ses baisers parcourant mon corps, de ses mains caressant la moindre parcelle de ma peau et de ses yeux de braise qui pouvait à tout moment me transformer en un maudit tas de cendre. Mon désir pour lui était si intense que je gémis d'impatience alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore commencé les préliminaires.

Il me rendait folle et bien que je me plaigne lorsqu'il me faisait languir, j'aimais lorsqu'il prenait son temps. De cette façon, j'avais l'impression qu'il bénissait mon corps comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. C'était valorisant pour une femme comme moi qui avait mis du temps à s'accepter et à s'aimer telle qu'elle est. L'épisode Riley avait fait de terrible ravage, faisant disparaître le peu de confiance que j'avais en moi. Aujourd'hui, grâce à mon arrivée à New York et à Edward dans ma vie, je revivais sous un nouveau jour.

Edward commença par retirer mon jean et je soulevai mes fesses pour l'y aider. Bien entendu, il ne revint pas me couvrir sans aucun regard pour mes jambes puisqu'il les embrassa chacune leur tour puis s'arrêta jusqu'à ma culotte. Rien que là, j'étais déjà en train d'agoniser. Il me rendait folle.

Mon ou plutôt son sweat partit rejoindre mon pantalon et c'est en le regardant me détailler avec envie, avec son regard noir de désir pour moi, que la fierté d'être avec un homme qui souhaitait me faire l'amour parce qu'il le désirait et non comme Riley qui me touchait uniquement pour vider ses couilles ou par simple obligation. Il me disait souvent qu'il devait au moins coucher avec sa copine pour lui montrer qu'elle lui appartenait. Cependant, il omettait les préliminaires.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ demandai-je à Edward qui s'était emparé d'un petit téléphone.

\- _J'ai oublié les glaçons._

\- _Les glaçons ?_ l'interrogeai-je.

Il m'offrit un clin d'œil en guise de réponse, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne permettait pas à ma curiosité d'être satisfaite. Pourquoi diable avait-il besoin d'avoir des glaçons alors que nous allions faire l'amour ?

\- _Susan, pouvez-vous nous apporter des glaçons, du champagne et ses sucreries. Je veux tout ceci dans un bol, hormis le champagne, bien entendu._

Glaçons, champagne, sucrerie… Qu'avait-il prévu de faire ? Je n'eus pas le temps de faire ma petite enquête mentale que l'hôtesse frappait déjà à notre porte. Edward caressa et embrassa mon ventre, se leva pour aller récupérer sa commande.

\- _Attends, il n'est pas question que tu ouvres la porte dans cette tenue,_ intervins-je.

Il se retourna et me sourit avec arrogance, fier de me voir jalouse et possessive à son égard. Mais comment ne pouvais-je pas l'être ? Il était un très bel homme et il était très convoité par la gente féminine. Je me devais de protéger ce qui, en l'occurrence, m'appartenait et le fait qu'il allait ouvrir la porte à Susan avec sa chemise entrouverte et ses cheveux décoiffés, ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il n'y avait que moi qui avais le droit de le voir ainsi !

\- _Monsieur Cullen ?_ l'appela Susan, qui s'impatientait.

\- _Je vais le faire,_ me proposai-je.

\- _Toi, tu restes ici._

Il me pointa du doigt avec un regard d'avertissement. Il ne me faisait pas du tout peur et, déterminée à lui montrer que je ne serai jamais celle qui lui obéira au doigt et à l'œil…

 _Et dictée par la jalousie_ , _aussi,_ intervint ma conscience.

J'ignorai cette idiote de conscience, me levai du lit, filai dans la salle d'eau adjacente à la pièce et m'emparai d'un peignoir blanc pour l'enfiler.

\- _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

\- _Je suis plus présentable pour ouvrir à cette pauvre dame,_ lui répondis-je en le regardant de haut en bas.

\- _La jalousie te va bien,_ me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je rougis et le repoussai pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Et enfin, j'ouvris à Susan et m'emparai de la commande de mon petit-ami. Je dus faire plusieurs allers et retours pour la ranger et remerciai l'hôtesse qui s'en alla rapidement. Lorsque je revins vers Edward, ce dernier était en train d'entreposer les bols de glaçons et de sucreries sur le bord du lit. C'est alors que je compris…

\- _C'était donc pour ça…_ soufflai-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

\- _Que voulais-tu que je fasse de ces sucreries et de ces glaçons,_ rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, s'empara d'une flûte et l'a rempli d'un peu de champagne et répéta son geste avec la deuxième. Il m'en tendit une en me fixant de son regard charmeur. Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant, m'approchai lentement, m'en emparai et la bu.

\- _Mumm, il est très bon,_ dis-je en m'installant sur ses cuisses.

Il reposa la bouteille de champagne sur la table de nuit et but à son tour une gorgée sans me quitter des yeux. Il passa sa main libre sous mon peignoir, m'arrachant un gémissement. Il prolongea sa caresse jusqu'à ma culotte et joua avec l'élastique quelques secondes.

\- _Ne t'arrête pas,_ soufflai-je.

Il m'embrassa chastement tout en continuant son massage avec ses doigts. Il posa son verre puis le mien à côté de la bouteille et de son autre main, il dénoua mon peignoir et le fit glisser au sol.

\- _Je te préfère ainsi,_ susurra-t-il.

Je souris et lui volai un baiser.

\- _Tu es encore plus belle._

Mon sourire s'agrandit et les larmes se pointèrent, touchée par ses mots.

\- _Je n'ai pas dit cela pour te faire pleurer._

Je ris contre ses lèvres et l'embrassai amoureusement. Il ne m'avait pas fait pleurer parce qu'il m'avait blessée, mais parce qu'il savait utiliser les mots pour me témoigner son amour.

\- _Dieu que je t'aime,_ dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrassait langoureusement.

Fidèle à lui-même, Edward me laissa faire quelques secondes avant de me porter et de m'allonger sur le lit. Il me surplomba de tout son poids et plongea sa tête dans mon cou qu'il choya de longues et interminables minutes. Puis, ce fut autour de ma poitrine d'être aimée et chouchoutée dès lors qu'il me retira mon soutien-gorge.

Et, il continua ainsi, à me faire l'amour en me jouant avec un bout de glaçon et en m'embrassant après m'avoir offert un Marshmallow en guise de gourmandise. C'était si bon de sentir le goût sucré sur sa langue et ses lèvres. Encore une première en matière de plaisir charnel.

Je dus m'endormir puisque ce fut les baisers d'Edward qui me réveilla. Je ris en sentant sa joue piquante qui me chatouillait. Je me tortillai sous son étreinte et il ne me prit pas en pitié.

\- _Nous allons bientôt atterrir,_ me dit-il en mordillant mon lobe.

Je tournai ma tête et attrapai ses lèvres et l'embrassai, lui arrachant un grognement rauque au passage. Je ne me lasserai jamais de lui et de sa présence. Cependant, il fallait que nous mettions de côté notre appétit sexuel car, comme le disait mon cher fiancé, nous étions sur le point d'arriver à Seattle. Nous étions donc dans l'obligeance d'aller nous asseoir pour nous préparer à l'atterrissage.

\- _Monsieur Cullen,_ intervint Susan. _Nous allons atterrir. Pour votre sécurité, je vous conseille de vous asseoir à votre siège et de vous attacher._

\- _Donnez-nous quelques secondes,_ lui répondit-il.

Je profitai de son inattention pour m'asseoir au milieu du lit et m'étirai. Je cherchai mes habits du regard lorsque je vis Edward me mater sans vergogne.

\- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_ lui demandai-je naïvement.

\- _J'admire ce que j'ai de plus précieux,_ rétorqua-t-il.

Je rougis violemment ce qui n'échappa pas à mon arrogant de fiancé.

\- _Arrête de me faire rougir !_ m'emportai-je pour cacher ma gêne.

Pour accompagner mes mots, je m'emparai du premier oreiller qui me vint sous la main et lui envoyai en plein visage. Edward fit semblant d'avoir été touché par un balle en s'allongeant lourdement sur le lit. Il écarta les bras telle une étoile de mer pour me faire croire qu'il était inconscient. Je ris. Parfois, il pouvait être un véritable enfant quand il s'y mettait, celui-là.

Je profitai de cet instant pour attraper mes sous-vêtements, mon jean et son sweat que j'enfilai à la hâte, de peur de me faire avoir par une quelconque vengeance de sa part.

\- _Tu te rends compte Monsieur l'Oreiller, je lui dis qu'elle m'est précieuse et elle m'attaque en t'utilisant comme arme. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je suis perdu,_ dit-il tristement.

\- _Tu es vraiment en train de parler à un oreiller ?_

\- _Lui au moins, il me console._

\- _T'es bête,_ marmonnai-je en secouant négativement la tête.

Je me levai, contournai le lit, l'embrassai chastement et sortis de la pièce pour suivre les instructions de l'hôtesse de l'air. Je m'assis à la même place que tout à l'heure c'est-à-dire, juste en face de ma meilleure amie. J'observai les nuages, mais mes pensées, elles, étaient redirigées vers l'homme qui bientôt, et je l'espérais de tout mon cœur, deviendra mon mari.

\- _Tu as l'air heureuse,_ s'exclama Victoria.

\- _Je le suis,_ répondis-je, rêveuse. _Il me rend heureuse de toutes les façons qui puissent exister. Il me fait revivre autant qu'il me rend folle._

\- _Je ressentais la même chose pour James._

Je la regardais et vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Elle haussa les épaules et laissa ses larmes couler. Je m'installai à sa gauche et la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler. Je n'aimais pas voir mon amie ainsi.

\- _Tu vas m'engueuler._

\- _Mais non._

\- _Si…_

\- _Dis-moi…_

\- _Sur WhatsApp, j'ai dit à James que je rentrai à Forks pour Noël et que s'il voulait me voir, je pouvais passer chez lui avant de partir chez mon oncle et ma tante._

\- _Vic'…_

\- _Attends, laisse-moi terminer avant de m'engueuler._

Je ne répondis rien et la laissai continuer son récit. Je savais que la suite n'allait pas me plaire et qu'au vu des larmes que versait ma meilleure amie, je savais que ce _connard_ ne lui avait pas donné la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle continuait de s'accrocher et je la comprenais, mais il semblerait que cet homme ne voulait plus d'elle.

\- _Tu sais, avec le système Wi-Fi de l'avion, j'ai pu lire la réponse de James et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis, que c'était lui ou le bébé…_

\- _Tu te fais du mal en continuant de lui parler._

\- _Je sais, mais j'ose encore espérer que je n'élèverai pas mon bébé toute seule…_

\- _Qui te dit que tu ne rencontreras pas un homme qui t'acceptera tel que tu es ?_

Elle haussa les épaules, incertaine. Elle pensait sans doute qu'aucun homme ne voudrait d'elle dans sa situation, mais elle était enceinte, pas malade. James pouvait être le géniteur, mais le père de l'enfant sera celui qui s'est réellement occupé de lui.

\- _Tu es belle, gentille et tu vas être maman. Tu as toujours eu plus de chance que moi en termes de petit-ami. Tu trouveras le bon. C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit._

\- _J'espère que ton petit doigt a raison,_ répondit-elle en souriant.

\- _Et moi je te dis que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

J'accompagnai mes dires en embrassant sa joue avant de retrouver ma place en même temps qu'Edward vint nous rejoindre. Nous attachâmes nos ceintures et attendîmes que l'avion atterrisse sur la piste. Le tout se fit dans un silence religieux, mais reposant.

Edward et moi récupérâmes notre voiture de location tandis que Victoria fit de même avec la sienne. Mon amant n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié puisqu'il avait choisi une jolie _Chrysler 300C_ rouge velours aux vitres teintées. Et évidemment, les sièges étaient aussi en cuir et très confortable. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour cette marque qui représentait le luxe, le confort et la qualité. Cette voiture représentait exactement ce que je voulais offrir à mes prospects.

\- _Il faudrait que nous emménagions ensemble._

Hein, avais-je bien entendu ?

\- _Je n'ai pas rêvé… Tu as bien dit que tu souhaitais que nous emménagions ensemble ?_

\- _Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, Isabella,_ me dit-il en s'engageant sur la chaussée.

Il venait de me poser une colle. Il me proposait comme si c'était une obligation ou alors je le prenais comme tel… La dernière fois que j'avais emménagé chez un homme, c'était chez Riley. Et, depuis qu'entre lui et moi c'était fini, je m'étais jurée de ne pas refaire la même erreur.

 _« Tout comme tu t'es jurée de ne jamais tombée amoureuse à nouveau… »_ Me rappela ma conscience.

\- _Nous allons nous marier. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à vivre séparément._

\- _Il y a des couples mariés qui préfèrent vivre séparer…_ commentai-je.

\- _Tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ?_

\- _Non, je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas. Tu me prends juste au dépourvu, mais ça donne matière à réfléchir._

Je me concentrai sur mes mains et tripotai mes doigts, attendant une réponse de la part d'Edward.

\- _Nous en reparlerons lorsque nous rentrerons à New York,_ me proposa-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- _D'accord,_ répondis-je simplement.

J'ignorai s'il était vexé ou pas, mais en me proposant d'en parler une fois que nous serons rentrés, cela voudrait sans doute dire qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas le moment. La situation de mes parents m'empêchait de penser à ce que nous pourrions faire une fois mariés. Je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer sur notre projet commun pour les affaires.

\- _Je ne rejette pas ta proposition,_ le rassurai-je quand même en caressant sa cuisse avec ma main.

Il s'empara de ma main et la porta à ses lèvres où il déposa un baiser sur mon annulaire, là où séjournait ma bague de fiançailles en saphir.

\- _Je serai plus convaincant, la prochaine fois,_ me dit-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

N'importe quelle femme se serait énervée ou n'aurait pas accepté qu'il insiste et, d'ailleurs, avec un caractère comme le mien, j'aurais dû lui dire de ne plus y penser jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais _merde_ , encore une fois, il savait comment me « manipuler » pour me convaincre à projeter notre avenir.

Tant qu'il ne me parlait pas d'enfant…

Pendant le reste du trajet, je me concentrai sur le paysage urbain qui défilait sous mes yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en paysage verdoyant. Tout était vert. Beaucoup trop vert. Et évidemment, la pluie vint couronner le tout. Je soupirai lourdement. La neige de New York me manquait déjà. Non, c'était la ville en elle-même qui me manquait.

\- _Ce lieu est déprimant…_ marmonnai-je.

\- _Je trouve cette ville plutôt calme._

\- _Ouais, elle est calme pour les personnes qui n'ont jamais vécu ici._

\- _Tu as grandi ici._

\- _Hum, j'aurais préféré vivre ailleurs._

Il rit et se gara sur le parking bondé de l'hôpital. Victoria nous suivit et prit la place à côté de la nôtre. Nous sortîmes en même temps de la voiture et marchâmes vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Edward passa son bras sur mes épaules pour me coller à lui tandis que ma meilleure amie me tint la main.

Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je vis Emmett en train de discuter avec un groupe d'amis. Oups, je les avais encore oubliés. Décidément, ma mémoire avait mis un écran noir sur toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré pendant mon enfance. Cela prouvait bien qu'elles n'étaient pas importantes.

\- _Salut Emmett,_ dis-je lorsque je fus proche de lui.

\- _Ah, Isabella, tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu étais arrivée à l'aéroport._

\- _Nous nous étions dit que nous nous rejoindrons ici,_ rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me prit soudainement dans ses bras, forçant Edward et Victoria à reculer. Mon frère me serra si fort que j'avais du mal à respirer, mais je ne dis rien, préférant le laisser faire. Malgré notre dernière dispute, il m'avait terriblement manquée. Nous avions besoin d'être soudés à n'importe quel moment.

Je resserrai notre étreinte et fermai les yeux, profitant de sa présence. Puis, il me lâcha et c'est à cet instant que je me tournai vers ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

\- _Bonjour, Isabella._

 _Merde_ , j'avais vraiment oublié son nom…

Ah, en revanche, je me souvenais de Bree, la caissière, Jessica, Lauren et bien entendu, Jacob, le boulet. Ah Jacob, si seulement il pouvait relever les yeux de ma poitrine. Mon ou plutôt le sweat d'Edward camouflait mon corps parfaitement et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me mater ouvertement. Quel gougeât !

\- _Salut euh…_

\- _Ben, c'est Ben Cheney,_ me chuchota mon frère.

\- _Ben ! Comment tu vas ?_

Maintenant que j'avais son identité, je me souvenais parfaitement quelle espèce de mec il avait pu être à l'époque du lycée. Il sautait sur toutes les filles qui écartaient leurs jambes devant lui et j'étais même étonnée qu'il n'ait pas choppé de MST à force de partir dans tous les sens. Bien évidemment, ses conquêtes étaient vite oubliées et il passait rapidement à une autre le soir même. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul à agir ainsi et j'étais prête à parier que Jacob était dans cette catégorie.

\- _Je vais bien, merci et…_

\- _Jacob, c'est bien ça ?_ intervint Edward en coupant la parole à Ben.

Ah, voilà qui devenait intéressant…

\- _Ouais, c'est bien moi,_ répondit-il avec fierté.

Quel _con_ …

\- _La femme que tu regardes est ma fiancée alors je te pris de poser tes yeux ailleurs. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_ dit-il durement en passant son bras sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau lorsqu'il était jaloux !

« _Toi qui rêvait de voir sa jalousie en action, tu en as la preuve et je suis certaine qu'il serait prêt à péter la gueule à ce Black._ », intervint ma conscience.

Oh mon Dieu que ce serait jouissif ! Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attendais le jour où quelqu'un le remettrait à sa place correctement. Et si je me fiais au sourire de Victoria, elle aussi, attendait que mon homme passe à l'action. Nous n'étions pas amies pour rien.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue pour le remercier, mais aussi pour le provoquer un peu et lui montrer que j'appréciais sa jalousie. Ce qu'il fit ensuite me surprit, mais je ne le repoussai par pour autant. Ses lèvres sur les miennes étaient un pur et véritable délice.

Je revins au moment présent lorsque je me souvins où nous étions. Je rompis notre étreinte et l'entraînai à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Victoria et Emmett nous suivirent de près. Ce dernier nous emmena directement à l'étage et à la chambre où séjournaient nos parents.

\- _Je t'attends à l'extérieur,_ m'informa Edward.

\- _Moi aussi,_ s'exclama Victoria.

\- _D'accord,_ répondis-je.

Je suivis Emmett dans la chambre et fus soulagée de voir qu'ils étaient réveillés. Ils semblaient en bonne santé. Charlie avait le bras plâtré et Renée avait une attelle à l'épaule. Ils s'en étaient très bien sortis pour un accident de voiture. Cependant, j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il s'était passé réellement.

\- _Bella ?_ m'appela ma mère, surprise de me voir.

\- _Bonjour maman et bonjour papa._

\- _Nous ne pensions pas que tu viendrais,_ s'exclama Charlie.

\- _Vous êtes mes parents._

L'ambiance était étrange. J'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas la bienvenue et j'espérais que cette impression n'était pas réelle parce que ça commençait à être douloureux.

\- _Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, Bella._

Wow, quel accueil… Ma mère était vraiment en train de me dire ça ?

\- _P-Pourquoi ?_ bafouillai-je.

\- _Quand je t'ai dit que tu nous faisais honte, ce n'était pas pour que tu reviennes à Forks. Tant que tu n'auras pas compris ce que nous attendons de toi, tu ne seras pas la bienvenue._

\- _Maman…_ intervint Emmett.

\- _Non, laisse-moi terminer mon chéri. Il faut que ta sœur comprenne. Elle n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête depuis qu'elle est petite et maintenant qu'elle est adulte, je peux enfin lui dire le haut de mes pensées._

La gorge sèche et les larmes aux yeux, j'essayai de répliquer, de me défendre, mais c'était comme si mes cordes vocales avaient décidé de faire la grève. Au lieu de ça, j'encaissais les paroles blessantes de ma mère. Et mon père alors ? Avait-il son mot à dire dans l'histoire ?

\- _Bella, tu devrais nous écouter, revenir à Forks pour de bon, refaire des fréquentations et vivre convenablement avec un homme tel que Jacob ou Riley._

\- _Riley ?_ l'interrogeai-je.

\- _Oui, Riley était un homme bien. Il te respectait et…_

\- _Me respectait ?_ répétai-je la voix tremblante. _Nous ne devons pas avoir la même notion du respect…_

\- _En tout cas, il était mieux que cet homme avec qui tu prévois de te marier,_ intervint Charlie.

J'hoquetai de surprise, le souffle coupé.

\- _Vous avez rencontré Edward qu'une seule fois. Comment pouvez-vous vous permettre de le juger ? Il est nettement mieux que Riley ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous parlons de cela alors que vous devriez être content que je vienne vous voir, que je me sois inquiétée pour vous depuis qu'Emmett m'a appelée suite à votre accident de voiture !_

\- _Parce que maintenant que tu es là, il faut que nous mettions les points sur « i » et…_

Mais de quels points sur les « i » parlait-elle ?! _Bordel_ , elle profitait de ma présence à l'hôpital pour me descendre plus bas que terre alors que j'étais venue pour les voir, parce que je m'étais inquiétée pour eux.

\- _Arrête de voir Riley comme le parfait gentleman, maman,_ dis-je en tentant de rester calme.

\- _C'est sûr qu'il n'a rien à voir avec cet Edward…_ marmonna mon père.

\- _Edward me rend heureuse, lui,_ le corrigeai-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Il ne te veut pas comme un homme voudrait de toi. Cette histoire de mariage pour le business n'est pas normale. Tu dois te marier avec un homme que tu aimes et avec qui tu auras une vraie vie de famille._

\- _Parce que vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi peut-être ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez divorcé lorsque nous avions dix ans et que vous vous êtes remariés deux plus tard ? Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas divorcer à nouveau ?_ répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Ma mère paru choquée par ma réponse, mais je m'en foutais. J'avais conscience que je me comportais comme une véritable garce, que je crachai des mots que je ne devrais pas, mais c'était plus fort que moi. S'attaquer à Edward c'était comme si on s'attaquait à moi et je ne le supportais pas.

\- _Mais ton père et moi nous nous aimons. Edward et toi vous finirez par divorcer alors que si tu choisissais quelqu'un Riley, il n'y aura aucun problème._

\- _Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à défendre ce connard ?! Tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois, une seule misérable fois et tu oses me dire que c'est l'homme qu'il me faut ?_

Je ris jaune et en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je regardai mon frère quelques instants, espérant qu'il interviendrait en ma faveur, mais il ne fit rien. Cependant, je vis dans son regard qu'il ne savait pas où se mettre bien que ce n'était pas compliqué…

\- _Ce connard m'a violée pendant toute la durée de notre relation. Et vous vous souvenez lorsqu'Emmett vous a dit que j'étais hospitalisée à cause d'une misérable chute dans les escaliers ?_

Ils hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse.

\- _C'était un putain de mensonge parce que je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez. J'étais clouée sur un lit d'hôpital parce qu'il m'a frappée et violée ! Alors, Riley est toujours l'homme parfait à vos yeux ?_

Ma mère sourit, me faisant rager intérieurement.

\- _Ma chérie, le viol n'existe pas dans un couple. C'est complètement ridicule._

\- _Attends, tu ne me crois pas ?_ lui demandai-je en la regardant puis, je fixai mon père. _Tu ne me crois pas non plus ? Papa, tu es flic, tu devrais voir que je dis la vérité. Je suis votre fille !_

\- _Une femme mariée ou en couple avec un homme doit satisfaire les envies de son conjoint. Je te répète Bella, le viol dans un couple n'existe pas. Les femmes qui racontent ça, mentent._

J'hoquetai de surprise et portai ma main contre ma poitrine, profondément blessée par ses mots. J'aurais préféré être rejetée, qu'ils ne veulent plus que je m'approche d'eux plutôt que d'être prise pour une menteuse. Mes parents préféraient défendre Riley, l'homme qui avait détruit une partie de moi plutôt que leur propre fille.

\- _Maman, tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Le viol existe même dans un couple._

Je me tournai vers mon frère pour être certaine que je n'avais pas rêvé.

\- _Tu me crois ?_ lui demandai-je.

\- _Je te croirais toujours petite sœur,_ me dit-il.

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras. Grâce à ses mots, je pouvais oublier sa trahison de l'autre jour parce que lui au moins, il ne me prenait pas pour une menteuse. Bien sûr, nous aurons une discussion entre adulte, mais je ne lui en voulais plus. Je lui avais pardonné.

\- _Tu aurais dû m'en parler,_ ajouta-t-il.

\- _Je ne…_

\- _Si elle ne t'en a pas parlé, c'est que ce n'est pas vrai, Emmett._

\- _Non, tu ne devrais pas…_

\- _Oh, mais fermez-là, putain !_ les interrompis-je en rompant l'étreinte que je partageai ave mon frère.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de réagir ou de me répondre et sortis de la chambre. Les mots que j'avais débités avaient été peut-être durs et je n'avais pas prévu de leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Riley de cette façon, mais ils ou plutôt ma mère, m'avait poussée à bout et lorsque j'étais énervée et que je cherchais à me défendre ou me protéger, je pouvais me comporter comme une véritable garce.

\- _Isabella !_ m'appela Edward.

Il me rattrapa en s'emparant de mon poignet et ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en me prenant dans ses bras. Il déposa quelques baisers sur ma joue, mon front et mon épaule tandis que Victoria caressait mon dos. J'avais tellement mal, tellement mal à la poitrine.

Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais repoussée de la sorte. Lorsque ma mère me rejetait, mon père prenait le temps de me défendre, mais il était clair qu'elle portait la culotte. Par conséquent, il était d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle disait et faisait. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser déblatérer ces paroles horribles.

\- _Rentrons, s'il te plaît, rentrons,_ lui demandai-je.

Il me repoussa en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules puis il prit mon visage en coupe. Ses yeux dans les miens, il me dit :

\- _Tu es fatiguée. Tu vas manger quelque chose, te reposer et ensuite, nous reprendrons l'avion, d'accord ? Mais je veux d'abord que tu te reposes._

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Je sais que vous haïssez les parents Swan et je comprends. Peut-être que certains ou certaines vont trouver cela trop irréel, mais je voulais aussi aborder un sujet. Notamment celui où des personnes trouvent que le viol est "normal" dans une relation. J'ai trouvé que la mère d'Isabella était le personnage idéal. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **122 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **330 reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	19. Chapitre Seize

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre présence. Je suis touchée à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.

Merci aux reviewers : _Marie76 ; The Lyon's ; Fighter ; cecile ; gaellezjey ; donatellobridou ; Romeila ; NeverForgeett ; BellIk ; EmiliePousse ; Momo 6 ; nanou14 ; larosurleau ; Gwen who ; HardwickBella ; MT.D. O'Connel ; Luciole26_ **&** _Pims10._

Merci aux nouveaux favorites : cassiesida.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE SEIZE**

Edward conduisait vite, trop vite pour me permettre d'observer le paysage. Il dépassait largement la limitation de vitesse exigée en zone urbaine. Forks était une petite ville, mais nous étions tenus de rouler doucement lorsque nous nous trouvions au centre. Cependant, je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie de lui en faire la remarque. J'étais encore trop bouleversée par l'altercation que j'avais eue avec mes parents.

Victoria était partie chez son oncle et sa tante en me promettant qu'elle me rendra visite demain matin. Quant à Emmett, il était rentré dans notre maison d'enfance. Il m'avait dit qu'il allait tout faire pour convaincre maman et papa que je ne mentais pas et que le viol dans un couple existait, mais je ne croyais pas en ses pouvoirs de persuasion. Il arrivera peut-être à convaincre notre père, mais pour notre mère, ça risquait d'être compliqué…

\- _Nous sommes arrivés_ , m'informa Edward, me sortant dans ma torpeur.

Je ne répondis rien et sortis de la voiture. J'étais épuisée moralement et physiquement. J'aurais voulu rentrer à New York directement et dormir les heures de sommeil dont j'avais besoin dans l'avion, mais Edward avait tellement insisté pour que je mange et que je me repose dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait réservé à Forks… Il semblerait d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas prévu de dormir avec moi, dans la maison de mes parents, si les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Peut-être avait-il eu un mauvais pressentiment ?

\- _Viens-là_ , me dit-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

Je me laissais aller contre lui et fermai les yeux dès lors qu'il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette maudite chambre d'hôpital puisqu'il avait tout entendu. D'ailleurs, Victoria et lui ont hésité à intervenir, mais ils n'ont pas pu le faire car j'étais déjà sortie.

Nous entrâmes dans le hall de l'hôtel et Edward récupéra les clés de sa chambre au vieil homme barbu qui me sourit amicalement. Il se souvenait sûrement du jour où je m'étais pointée avec mon fiancée pour coucher avec lui puisque ce dernier avait réservé la même chambre dans le même hôtel que la première fois où il s'était rendu à Forks. La seule différence était que j'étais plus déprimée et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sexe.

Edward m'emmena jusque dans notre chambre, l'ouvrit avec la clé, m'entraîna à l'intérieur, referma la porte derrière lui après avoir mis la petite pancarte « ne pas déranger » et la verrouilla. Je le sentis s'approcher doucement de moi, mais ne bougeai pas. Il retira lentement son manteau qu'il m'avait prêté avec une douceur que j'appréciais. J'appréciais tellement que je me mis à sangloter silencieusement.

\- _Tu veux prendre un bain ?_ me proposa-t-il en chuchotant à mon oreille.

\- _Viens avec moi._

\- _Je ne te lâche pas._

\- _Merci._

Il embrassa ma tempe et me retourna pour lui faire face. Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes puis sa langue vint caresser la mienne, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Je passais mes bras dans sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du mien tandis qu'il prit mon visage en coupe pour intensifier notre baiser. Quant à mes larmes, elles ne cessèrent de couler et ses pouces, s'occupèrent de les effacer de mes joues.

Ses mains quittèrent mes joues et me retirèrent son sweat, me laissant en soutien-gorge devant lui. Je pris son geste comme une invitation à le déshabiller à mon tour. Je déboutonnai sa chemise bouton par bouton et souris contre ses lèvres à l'instant même où je pus poser mes paumes sur son torse pour savourer la douceur et la dureté de ses muscles.

\- _Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour maintenant,_ me dit-il en rompant notre baiser.

Il m'embrassa chastement. J'étais surprise, mais pas blessée par son refus de me faire l'amour. Je n'avais nullement besoin d'obtenir des explications de sa part pour en connaître les raisons. Il voulait prendre soin de moi autrement que par le sexe.

\- _Nous allons prendre notre bain._

Un autre baiser.

\- _Et je vais prendre soin de toi, comme je te l'ai promis._

Et il m'offrit un troisième baiser.

\- _Je te suis,_ répondis-je.

Il me sourit, prit ma main gauche et embrassa mon annulaire. J'aimais ce geste. Il me donnait l'impression qu'il tenait à notre futur mariage. J'étais touchée et je tombais amoureuse de lui à chaque fois qu'il m'offrait cette attention.

\- _Je vais aller faire couler l'eau du bain._

\- _D'accord. Je vais me déshabiller et je te rejoins dès que c'est prêt._

Il m'embrassa en guise de réponse et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, la chemise ouverte. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en tentant de me retenir de me jeter sur lui et m'assis sur le lit. Je retirai mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, mon jean et mes sous-vêtements. Je rangeai mes habits dans un sac en plastique prévu pour le linge sale. J'enfilai le peignoir blanc mis à notre disposition, m'allongeai telle une étoile de mer et fixai le plafond quelques minutes en attendant qu'Edward m'appelle pour le rejoindre.

\- _Chérie, il me manque plus que toi pour que tout soit parfait !_ s'exclama-t-il depuis la salle de bain.

Je ris et me levai pour le rejoindre. Il avait fait des efforts en préparant ce bain et visiblement, il avait dégoté des bougies parfumées dans les placards et les avait installées un peu partout dans la pièce. L'odeur de fruit rouge embaumait les lieux et j'étais complètement séduite par l'homme qui était allongé dans la baignoire et qu'il n'attendait que moi. Il était si beau.

\- _Tu viens, mon ange ?_

« _Mon ange ? Il faut croire qu'il est plus romantique qu'il n'y paraît_ » Intervint ma conscience.

Je souris, touchée par son diminutif. Je laissai glisser mon peignoir le long de mon corps et je me sentais incroyablement désirée dès lors que son regard noir parcouru mon corps. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en rougissant violemment. Je m'avançai et m'installai en face de lui.

\- _Pourquoi es-tu si loin ?_ me demanda-t-il.

\- _Je ne sais pas. Je voulais t'avoir en face de moi._

\- _Tu es trop loin._

\- _Il va falloir me supplier,_ dis-je en caressant sa jambe avec mon pied.

Edward s'empara de mon pied et le massa avec ses pouces. Il était aussi doué dans les massages, _bordel_ ! Je ne devrais pas m'énerver à ce propos, mais je commençais à me demander s'il y avait un domaine où il n'excellait pas… Hum, il fallait que j'enquête de ce côté-là…

\- _Viens contre moi._

\- _Hum, pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que tu me manques et que j'ai besoin de toucher autre chose que ton adorable petit pied._

Je ris.

\- _Mon adorable petit pied, hein ?_

Il me sourit et répondit :

\- _Viens-là._

Incapable de résister et de continuer à le provoquer, je m'installai contre lui en collant mon dos contre son torse chaud. Ses bras ne perdirent pas de temps à m'encercler et je me sentis immédiatement en sécurité. Je retirai mon élastique et le laissai tomber au sol puis, je posai ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux.

\- _Tu savais que tu avais un grain de beauté, juste là,_ me dit-il en le montrant avec son doigt.

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai là où se trouvai mon grain de beauté et lorsque je vis son doigt était sur mon sein droit, juste à gauche de mon mamelon. Je ris, embrassai et mordillai sa mâchoire.

\- _Je ne le savais pas._

\- _Tu ne savais même pas que tu avais un grain de beauté sur ton sein ?_

\- _Je ne regarde pas mes seins tous les jours._

\- _Heureusement que je suis là pour les admirer._

Je me tendis et soupirai d'aise lorsque ses doigts continuèrent leur exploration. Son pouce caressa mon mamelon avec douceur et je me mis à morde sa mâchoire pour camoufler mes gémissements. Mon corps réagissait à son contact en provoquant des frissons.

\- _Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me faire l'amour…_ soufflai-je au creux de son cou.

\- _Je ne te fais pas l'amour. Je veux que tu te mettes à l'aise et que tu oublies cette journée._

Il arrivait parfaitement à me mettre à l'aise, mais l'ennui, était que plus ses mains massaient ma poitrine, plus l'envie qu'il me possède se faisait sentir. Cependant, je refusais de lui faire part de mon désir et le laissai faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je savais que je n'allais pas être déçue. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait gagné ma confiance.

Toutefois, mon esprit refusait de s'abandonner totalement dans ses bras. La conversation que j'avais eue jadis avec mes parents me hantait encore. J'avais horriblement mal de me repasser sans cesse les mots horribles que ma mère avait osé me cracher en pleine figure : « _Ma chérie, le viol n'existe pas dans un couple. C'est complètement ridicule !»._

\- _Chuut, n'y pense plus,_ me chuchota-t-il à l'entrée de mon oreille.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur mes joues et Edward s'occupa de les sécher avec ses lèvres. J'haletai sans parvenir à m'arrêter de pleurer. J'avais si mal… Comment ma mère avait-elle pu me dire cela ? Comment mon père avait-il pu rester impassible ? Pourtant, il était le shérif de Forks et je me souviens encore de ces histoires de viol qui avaient terrorisé les habitants de cette ville. Il s'était occupé de cette affaire et avait trouvé le meurtrier qui n'était qu'un vieil homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année… Soit, cela ne concernait pas une femme agressée sexuellement par son mari, mais il devrait savoir que ça existe…

Edward s'arrêta de toucher ma poitrine et posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me masser. Je gémis de bien-être et fermai les yeux pour tenter de me détendre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Dès que mes paupières étaient closes, j'avais les images de mes parents en train de me descendre plus bas que terre.

\- _Je n'y arrive pas_ , sanglotai-je.

Il embrassa ma tempe en exerçant une pression plus importante avec ses lèvres. Il ne s'arrêta pas de me masser, prêt à tout pour me faire passer une bonne soirée.

Je savais pertinemment que la situation ne l'amusait pas car peu de temps avant que nous quittions l'hôpital, il avait dit à mon frère que si je n'étais pas sortie, il serait intervenu pour me défendre et le connaissant, il n'aurait pas mâché ses mots… Je crois d'ailleurs qu'Emmett et Edward s'étaient rapprochés. Peut-être que mon jumeau avait pris conscience que mon fiancé ne me voulait que du bien.

\- _Edward, je peux te demander un service ?_

\- _Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse._

\- _Fais-moi oublier._

Je ne savais pas s'il avait compris ma requête, mais j'étais prête à tout pour qu'il me fasse revivre.

\- _Que je te fasse oublier ?_

Je reniflai, essuyai mes larmes qui continuaient de couler, me retournai et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. La largeur de la baignoire me permis de m'installer plus confortablement et de passer mes jambes derrière son dos. Ma souplesse avait été aussi d'une grande aide.

\- _Fais-moi oublier,_ répétai-je. _J'ai besoin que tu me fasses revivre. Je sais que tu n'as pas prévu de me faire l'amour, mais s'il te plaît, possède-moi et emmène-moi au-delà du septième ciel._

Intérieurement, j'avais l'impression de l'utiliser pour mon bien-être, mais une petite voix m'indiqua que je devais cesser de me fustiger dès que j'avais envie ou que je désirais mon homme. Le sexe n'était peut-être pas la solution, mais je savais qu'en me perdant dans les bras de celui qui avait su briser ma carapace, je me sentirai mieux.

\- _Tu es fatiguée. Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour alors que tu ne te sens pas bien._

\- _Tu ne me forces pas la main puisque je te le demande._

J'accompagnai mes mots en effleurant son érection avec ma main droite. Il se tendit légèrement et je vis dans son beau regard vert qu'il se bataillait avec lui-même. S'il devait céder ou ignorer ma demande. S'il refusait, je ne le forcerai pas. J'attendrai simplement qu'il me donne une explication et j'avais la certitude qu'il le ferait.

\- _Fais-moi vivre_ , insistai-je en reniflant. _Il n'y a que toi qui peux me faire vivre._

Je l'embrassai chastement tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour dans une baignoire et heureusement, d'ailleurs.

Premièrement, Riley me prenait soit contre le mur, soit dans notre lit. Ses maîtresses avaient le droit aux autres privilèges. Elles, elles pouvaient être heureuses de ne pas être utilisées comme des objets sexuels. Certes, ils couchaient avec elles, mais il les emmenait dîner avec lui au restaurant, regarder un film au cinéma pendant que je restais enfermée à la maison, à l'attendre comme un chien attendrait son maître.

Pfft, _pathétique_ …

Deuxièmement, les hommes avec qui j'avais pu coucher ces dernières années avaient été tellement nuls qu'ils ne méritaient pas de me toucher ailleurs que sur un lit. Et puis, je trouvais que faire l'amour dans une baignoire, dans une douche ou dans d'autres lieux insolites était trop intime. L'idéal était de le faire avec la personne que l'on aime et Edward était cette personne-là.

\- _Es-tu sûre de toi ?_ me demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Je hochai la tête et lui volai un baiser. Je gémis contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts en moi afin de s'assurer que je sois réellement prête à le recevoir. Que nous nous trouvions dans l'eau ou sur un lit, Edward ne voulait pas prendre le risque de me blesser.

Combien de fois Riley m'avait blessée ? Hum, je ne saurais me souvenir du nombre exact où il me prenait sans me préparer. Il pensait que j'étais une putain de poupée en plastique qui ne ressentais rien, qui ne souffrait pas et qui pouvait subir ses assauts atrocement douloureux. Il me faisait souvent pleurer… Mes larmes ? Pfft, il n'en avait que faire. Vider ses couilles était sa priorité, le reste, il s'en foutait de savoir si j'étais consentante… ou pas.

Lors de ma rencontre avec Edward, j'avais mis de côté tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir pour me protéger. J'étais partie vivre à New York et l'instant même où je m'étais confiée à mon petit-ami actuel, qu'il m'avait assurée que Riley m'avait violée, ma mémoire s'amusait amèrement à me ressasser les pires souvenirs liés à ma relation avec mon bourreau.

J'effaçai mes idées noires lorsqu'Edward entra un troisième doigt, m'entraînant à m'agripper à ses épaules pour rester contre lui et ne pas glisser au fond de la baignoire. Nous rirons sans doute, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher notre moment intime de cette façon.

\- _J'ai comme l'impression que tu es prête,_ me susurra-t-il.

\- _Toujours,_ répondis-je en souriant.

Edward fit glisser ses mains sur mes fesses et me rapprocha de lui, entraînant son érection à rencontrer ma féminité. Je frissonnai d'avance et de désir de pour lui. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, impatiente qu'il me fasse sienne. Notre regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, il m'aida à m'empaler sur lui, nous faisant gémir en même temps. Je m'efforçai de garder les yeux ouverts pour ne pas rompre notre connexion.

\- _Je n'ai jamais fait ça,_ me confiai-je.

\- _Faire l'amour dans la baignoire ?_

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Ma possessivité espérait que c'était la même chose de son côté. Il avait eu tellement de conquêtes… Non, je n'avais pas le droit d'être jalouse à propos de son passé sentimental ou sexuel. Il avait eu une vie avant moi et lui reprocher cela serait enfantin et inapproprié. C'était comme s'il me reprochait d'être tombée amoureuse une première fois…

\- _Je suis content d'être le premier._

\- _Et toi ?_

Il me sourit et caressa ma joue de sa main mouillée.

\- _Je trouve ce lieu trop intime. Tanya et les autres devaient se contenter d'une chambre d'hôtel et d'un lit._

\- _Tant mieux,_ dis-je contre ses lèvres.

Je gémis à l'instant même où il m'offrit son premier coup de reins. Faire l'amour dans l'eau n'était pas pratique car nos mouvements étaient plus lents et s'en était presque frustrant. Cependant, ça ne restait pas moins une expérience sensuelle. Quant à l'orgasme, il mit plus de temps à pointer le bout de son nez, mais lorsqu'il explosa enfin, nous nous laissâmes emporter par l'extase. Son nom franchit mes lèvres, le remerciant de m'avoir fait revivre.

Ses mains caressèrent mon dos tandis que ma tête s'était logée dans son cou. J'inspirai son odeur masculine qui me faisait tant vibrer et l'embrassai de temps en temps.

\- _Je n'ai pas mis de capote,_ dit-il soudainement.

\- _Merde_ … soufflai-je.

\- _Tu as toujours ton implant ?_

\- _Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas efficace à cent pour cent,_ lui répondis-je en le regardant.

Bien décidée à être honnête, j'ajoutai :

\- _Je ne veux pas d'enfant, pas maintenant…_

Je ne me souvenais plus si nous avions parlé de ce sujet-là, mais comme notre couple s'est formé avec originalité, avoir des enfants ensemble ne nous est jamais venu à l'esprit. Cependant, qui disait mariage, disait enfant. Enfin, certaines personnes disaient que c'était la suite logique dans un couple. Personnellement, je ne le voyais pas ainsi. Chacun avait le droit d'avoir des enfants que ce soit hors mariage ou pendant.

\- _Je n'en ai jamais voulu, mais si tu es amenée à tomber enceinte, je ne te laisserai pas tomber,_ m'assura-t-il en m'embrassant chastement.

En me disant ces mots, il s'engageait à rester auprès de moi, même pour une grossesse non désirée et je me mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas touchée par sa promesse. C'était rassurant de savoir que j'allais me marier avec un homme responsable autant dans la vie privée que dans la vie professionnelle.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre lorsque je fus prise de tremblements. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à cause du désir que je pouvais ressentir pour mon amant, mais à l'eau qui se refroidissait peu à peu.

\- _Je serai bien restée contre toi, mais je commence à avoir froid._

Le sujet bébé maintenant clos, nous pouvions penser à autre chose. Il était temps de manger et de nous reposer. J'étais affamée et épuisée. Edward ne me le disait pas, mais lui aussi, les heures en avion, nos séances de sport dans les airs et dans la baignoire l'avaient littéralement achevé.

Je me retirai lentement de lui et me levai. Il me suivit de près et nous nous rinçâmes non sans en profiter pour nous câliner. Nous ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de nous toucher et je crois que j'aurais été déçue s'il ne l'avait pas fait. J'étais trop habituée à ses gestes tendres.

Nous sortîmes de la baignoire et nous nous enroulâmes dans un peignoir. J'étais tellement éreintée que j'étais bonne pour dormir uniquement avec ce vêtement. Je me sentais bien et au chaud. Inutile de rajouter une autre couche de tissu.

\- _Il n'existe pas de room service dans cet hôtel. Je vais être obligé d'aller chercher à manger,_ m'informa Edward alors que nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le lit, ma tête contre son torse.

\- _Non…_ marmonnai-je.

Il rit.

\- _Tu m'en vois désolé Princesse, mais j'ai une faim de loup et si je me fie à ton estomac, je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper pour te prouver que tu es dans le même état que moi._

\- _Tu as raison, mais non._

\- _Ma petite femme souhaiterait-elle me retenir prisonnier ?_

Je souris et lui répondis :

\- _Tu as tout compris._

\- _Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps,_ me dit-il quand même en me repoussant.

Je grognai dans ma barbe et évitai soigneusement son regard. J'étais affamée, mais entre rester contre son torse et manger, ma décision était vite prise. J'étais si bien dans ses bras et je me sentais tellement en sécurité que je me sentais légèrement trahie lorsqu'il m'avait repoussé pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter.

\- _Où est-ce que je peux acheter de la nourriture dans ce patelin ?_ m'interrogea-t-il alors qu'il était en train d'enfiler ses vêtements.

\- _Il y a une seule et unique supérette,_ bougonnai-je.

Je savais parfaitement que c'était enfantin de réagir ainsi, mais je m'en foutais. Je ne lui en voulais pas réellement. Il le savait et s'en amusait lui aussi.

\- _J'y vais,_ me dit-il une fois habillé.

Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi, mais ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre. Je préférai regarder le plafond et me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pendant son absence plutôt que de le regarder partir.

\- _Arrête de m'en vouloir,_ _bébé_ , me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de me voler un baiser auquel je répondis inconsciemment.

Comment voulez-vous que je simule correctement si mon propre corps me trahissait ? Arg., que c'était énervant d'être à ce point attirée par cet homme alors que j'étais censée lui en vouloir. Crédibilité, zéro.

Il enfila sa veste et partit sans un mot de plus. Je soupirai lourdement et regardai la porte, triste qu'il ne soit plus là. _Putain_ , j'agissais vraiment comme une enfant ! Être amoureuse me rendait heureuse, mais pathétique, tout de même. Il était simplement partit pour acheter de la nourriture. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

Pendant sa longue absence, je m'ennuyais ferme. J'essayais de m'occuper par tous les moyens en commençant par la lecture du magazine Forbes, histoire de m'intéresser aux dernières actualités. Puis, ennuyée par l'interview d'Aro Volturis, je jetais ce pauvre magazine et allumai la télévision. Décidément, la soirée était dédiée aux dirigeants de _Volturis Palace_ ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle des trois frères. Ont-ils décidé de ne plus conclure un contrat de partenariat avec moi ? Hum, je n'en étais pas certaine… Je les ai connus plus coriace que ça.

Je regardai la télévision de longues minutes en essayant de me plonger dans la série télévisée _True Blood_ d'Alan Ball, mais j'avais vite décrochée car l'épisode que je regardais était le premier de la dernière saison. Par conséquent, je ne comprenais rien du tout. Et puis, je n'étais pas spécialement fan des films et autres séries fantastiques.

L'ennui me rattrapa sérieusement et je commençai à me demander ce qui pouvait bien prendre autant de temps à Edward. La supérette n'était pourtant pas très loin de l'hôtel. Il aurait même pu y aller à pied… Je me redressai soudainement et m'assis en tailleur sur le lit, inquiète qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Certes, nous étions à Forks, mais nous pouvions être en danger ou être agressé dans n'importe quelle ville du monde…

Je commençai à paniquer et à tourner en rond dans la chambre. Je m'étais même emparée de mon téléphone pour l'appeler, mais comme par hasard, cet idiot avait laissé le sien sur la table de nuit. Je le maudis et l'insultai de tous les noms d'oiseaux pour ne pas prendre de précaution. Bon, je supposais qu'il savait se battre, mais _merde_ ! Comment pouvait-il prévenir les secours s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

J'ouvris les rideaux pour espérer l'apercevoir quelque part et me rongeai les ongles. Je soupirai lourdement en constatant que je ne risquais pas de le voir à travers cette fenêtre puisqu'Edward s'était arrangé pour prendre la chambre côté forêt… Je jurai en les refermant d'un coup sec et me retournai pour essayer de trouver une solution. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici sans rien faire.

Je sursautai et criai de surprise en le voyant debout, devant la porte, portant des sacs remplis de nourriture. Je restai statufiée le temps de me remettre de la peur que j'avais ressentis en portant ma main contre mon cœur. Puis, je le fixai d'un regard noir, le surprenant au passage.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?_ lui demandai-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

\- _Il y avait du monde à la supérette,_ me répondit-il, méfiant.

\- _A cette heure-ci ?_

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison j'agissais ainsi, mais tant pis. Je m'approchai de lui et pris son visage en coupe. Certes, je m'étais inquiétée, mais je ne voulais pas déclencher une dispute alors qu'il était revenu sain et sauf.

\- _J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…_ soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il soupira de soulagement, lâcha les subitement les sacs et me sourit en posant ses mains sur mes joues. Nous étions tous les deux dans la même position et nous faisions tout pour que la connexion entre nos pupilles ne se brise pas. Puis, nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à en perdre haleine et nous fîmes à nouveau l'amour. Et enfin, nous finîmes par manger les cheeseburger et les frites que nous avions préalablement réchauffés au micro-onde.

Pendant la nuit, je me réveillai en pleurant, éprise par les mots poignants que mes parents avaient eu à mon encontre. Je n'arrivais pas à les oublier et ce cauchemar venait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'avais si mal que j'en suffoquais de douleur.

\- _Chérie,_ intervint Edward d'une voix mal réveillée.

Je le sentis s'asseoir contre la tête de lit et me laissai aller dans ses bras lorsqu'il m'entraîna à le faire. Je pleurais à chaude larme et haletais de longues et interminables minutes. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter car la blessure était si profonde, si douloureuse que je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour oublier l'altercation que j'avais eu avec mes parents.

\- _Appelle Victoria, s'il te plaît…_

Il ne se fit pas prier, embrassa ma tempe et attrapa son téléphone. Cette dernière répondit à la première tonalité en disant, je cite : « _Je savais que tu allais m'appeler cette nuit. J'arrive !_ ». Ma meilleure amie me connaissait si bien que j'étais prête à parier qu'elle avait veillé toute la nuit en attendant d'avoir un coup de fil de la part d'Edward. Je n'avais qu'une seule amie, mais elle au moins, elle était fidèle et honnête.

Edward enfila son pantalon en lin et un t-shirt blanc en coton tandis que je me vêtis d'une de ses chemises et d'un de ses boxers. J'avais cherché le sweat que j'avais porté la veille, mais il était introuvable alors j'avais abandonné.

Victoria frappa à la porte une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Edward la laissa entrer et elle se précipita vers moi. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et me pris dans ses bras. Je sanglotai contre son épaule et lui racontai mon cauchemar. Chose que je n'avais pas faite avec mon fiancé.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à oublier leurs mots…_

\- _De quels mots s'agit-il ?_

\- _Ma chérie, le viol n'existe pas dans un couple. C'est complètement ridicule,_ citai-je en reprenant les termes exacts de ma mère. _J'essaye de me dire qu'elle ne le pensait pas, mais elle semblait si sincère…_ ajoutai-je.

Mon amie soupira lourdement et continua de me bercer. Puis, elle rompit notre étreinte, posa ses mains sur mes épaules en me regardant dans les yeux. Je savais qu'elle allait m'apporter la solution que je cherchais pour m'aider à oublier et à avancer. Je pouvais compter sur cette femme qui m'avait soutenue jour et nuit après l'épisode Riley.

\- _Peut-être faudrait-il que tu ne vois plus tes parents._

\- _Que je ne les vois plus ? Ce sont mes parents…_

\- _Et toi, tu es leur fille et tu as entendu ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Ils ont osé t'insulter de menteuse alors que tu te livrais enfin sur ce que Riley t'a fait subir ?! Ma chérie, je sais que c'est dur, mais je te conseille de couper les ponts avec eux, de ne plus leur montrer de l'intérêt et attends qu'ils viennent à toi. Tu leur as tout donné, de l'argent pour les aider à payer leurs dettes, de l'amour et tu as même payé la facture de l'hôpital ! Et pour avoir quoi ? Des coups de poignards en guise de remerciements ?_

J'éclatai en sanglot tout en écoutant attentivement Victoria. Tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai… Quand je suis partie à New York, que mon entreprise a commencé à se faire connaître au sein du pays, j'avais appris par le biais d'Emmett, que nos parents étaient endettés, qu'ils vivaient au-dessus de leurs moyens, qu'ils risquaient de faire hypothéquer la maison et de se retrouver à la rue s'ils ne faisaient rien. Je m'étais donc engagée à payer l'intégralité de la dette et c'était grâce à moi qu'ils pouvaient vivre tranquillement…

\- _Je ne sais pas si je vais en avoir la force…_

\- _Isabella, tu as eu une force extraordinaire quand tu es sortie de l'hôpital après ton agression. Bien sûr, tu as déprimée, bien sûr j'ai dû me lever la nuit pour m'assurer que tu allais bien, mais peu importe car tu as su te relever et réaliser ton rêve. Aujourd'hui, tu as ton entreprise, tu vas te marier avec un homme qui te mérite alors je sais parfaitement que tu es capable de survivre à cet obstacle._

Du coin de l'œil je vis Edward hocher la tête, me montrant qu'il était d'accord avec les paroles de mon amie et pourtant, il n'était pas là… Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir des preuves pour avoir la certitude que je disais la vérité. Il m'avait cru dès le début. Et puis, c'était lui qui m'avait aidée à reconnaître que j'avais été victime de viol.

Je le regardai et tendis ma main dans sa direction pour l'inciter à venir. Il s'exécuta, entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens et resserra sa poigne pour me témoigner son soutien. Quant à Victoria, elle essuya mes dernières larmes avec un sourire triste, me permettant de repenser à ses conseils.

Couper les ponts avec mes parents était-ce la solution ? La situation risquait de me faire mal, mais c'était eux qui me poussaient à m'éloigner et à prendre une décision radicale… Je n'avais rien demandé. Juste de l'attention et du soutien.

\- _Il faudra que je contacte mon opérateur pour changer mon numéro de téléphone personnel…_ marmonnai-je en tripotant la couverture avec ma main libre. _Je ne peux pas changer mon professionnel, mais mes parents ne le possèdent pas, donc… Et ils ne m'ont jamais demandé mon adresse…_

En constatant cela, je me rappelai qu'en effet, mes parents n'ont jamais voulu connaître mon adresse postale, comme s'ils voulaient me montrer le désintérêt qu'ils avaient sur ma vie à New York. Auraient-ils agis différemment si j'étais restée à Seattle ou auraient-ils continué à jouer les hypocrites ? Car quoi qu'il en soit, si je n'étais pas partie, j'aurais quand même ouvert mon entreprise. Donc oui, ils m'auraient repoussée, j'en étais certaine.

Mes larmes cessèrent soudainement de couler et je relevai la tête en regardant Victoria et Edward avec détermination. Si ma vie ne plaisait pas à mes parents, qu'il en soit ainsi. J'avais toujours pensé ainsi depuis que j'étais partie vivre à New York… J'ai toujours été déçue de leur comportement et ce qu'il m'avait dit concernant mes agressions multiples que j'ai subis pendant mes deux années de relation avec Riley était la preuve qui m'aidait à comprendre qu'en réalité, ils n'en avaient rien à _foutre_ de moi. Et puisqu'ils voulaient agir ainsi, j'allais leur rendre la pareille.

Eux qui se plaignaient de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles alors que je faisais en sorte de les appeler au moins une fois par semaine, n'allaient plus rien recevoir de ma part. Pas un appel, ni une carte postale lorsque je partirais en voyage et encore moins un signe de vie. Emmett sera le seul à avoir ce privilège et je l'interdirai de donner la moindre information me concernant. Je refusais de m'éloigner de mon frère, de mon jumeau. Je coupai les ponts uniquement avec mes parents.

\- _Je suis prête à couper les ponts,_ dis-je avec une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Victoria me prit dans ses bras tandis que ma main resta enlacée dans celle d'Edward. Elle m'embrassa la joue à plusieurs reprises et m'informa qu'elle me soutiendra dans cette démarche puis, elle rompit notre étreinte.

\- _Je vais demander à Emmett de venir._

\- _Maintenant ?_ me demanda Edward.

Je regardai l'heure et grimaçai. Je n'allais pas appeler mon frère en pleine nuit pour l'informait que, désormais, il sera le seul membre de la famille qui aura le droit d'avoir mes nouvelles…

\- _Il est trois heures du matin… Il est trop tard…_

\- _Nous pouvons aller le voir avant de rentrer,_ me proposa-t-il.

\- _Tu ferais ça, pour moi ?_

\- _Je suis prêt à tout pour te rendre heureuse._

Il accompagna ses mots avec un baiser chaste auquel je répondis.

\- _Oh et, j'ai oublié de te dire !_ s'exclama Victoria.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

\- _J'ai appris que le lycée organisait une soirée pour les anciens étudiants au mois de mars. Est-ce que tu penses venir même si tu n'as plus rien qui te retient ici ? Ce serait cool de voir ce que sont devenus nos anciens camarades._

Je souris face au ton espiègle de mon amie. Elle avait autant détesté nos camarades du lycée parce qu'ils n'ont pas plus été tendre avec elle. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, tout le monde ne ressent pas de la compassion pour les orphelins eh bien que Victoria était une adolescente, elle ne restait pas moins une orpheline.

\- _Je viendrai,_ promis-je en mettant ma main sur la sienne. _J'espère sincèrement que je ne croiserai pas mes parents, mais peu importe. Je viendrai quand même._

\- _Génial ! Et toi, tu seras là ?_ demanda-t-elle à Edward.

\- _Evidemment ! Il sera mon mari, je te rappelle !_ répondis-je à la place de ce dernier.

\- _Oh, mon Dieu, c'est vrai ! Ils vont te jalouser ma chérie ha ha ha ! Edward, prépares-toi à voir ta future femme aussi espiègle que moi avec nos anciens camarades !_

Je ris en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il fut vrai qu'en rencontrant Victoria, j'avais appris à me défendre, mais je n'avais pas de répondant. Cependant, je me vengeais derrière leur dos et mon amie avait été la première à programmer des plans géniaux. Personne n'avait su que c'était nous. Ils nous trouvaient trop timide et stupide pour avoir de telles idées. Résultats, nous étions les spectatrices de plusieurs règlements de comptes et cela avait été jouissif !

\- _Je me souviens quand tu as mis de la colle dans le lisseur de Jessica !_ me dénonça mon amie.

\- _Tu as mis de la colle dans un lisseur ?_ me demanda Edward en souriant.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en souriant. Je n'étais pas du tout gênée par cette révélation et j'assumais pleinement mes actes. Jessica avait été une vraie emmerdeuse pendant nos années lycées.

\- _Elle m'emmerdait ! J'ai pris son lisseur dans son sac, j'ai mis de la colle forte et je lui ai rendu._

\- _Ensuite, elle m'a demandée de la suivre sans me dire ce qu'elle avait fait et on a espionné cette idiote en train de perdre tous ses cheveux !_ précisa Victoria en riant. _La pauvre, pendant une semaine elle a prétexté être malade et ensuite, elle a porté des perruques jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux repoussent._

\- _Tu te souviens ! Elle croyait que c'était Lauren et elles se sont bagarrées en plein milieu de la cour !_

Edward me regarda en plissant les yeux. Je me sentis rougir en voyant une pointe de désir dans ses beaux yeux verts. Aimerait-il me voir à l'action ? Bon, il était fini le temps où je réalisais ces petites vengeances enfantines, mais peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais recommencer pour une certaine personne… Juste une fois.

\- _Je vais devoir me méfier de toi, à l'avenir._

\- _Je ne ferai rien si tu es sage, mon amour,_ répondis-je.

\- _Si je suis sage, vraiment ?_

\- _Okaaaay, je crois que je vais vous laisser,_ intervint Victoria.

Elle se leva précipitamment et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée.

\- _Vic' !_

Elle se retourna en souriant.

\- _Merci._

\- _C'est à ça que serve les amis, non ?_ dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle revint vers moi, m'embrassa sur la joue et remercia Edward d'être entré dans ma vie bien que la façon dont ça s'est passé fut très original. Elle m'ordonna de lui communiquer mon nouveau numéro de téléphone le plus rapidement possible et s'en alla.

\- _Elle a raison,_ dis-je en me levant.

Edward fronça les sourcils, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne savait où je voulais en venir.

\- _Ton entrée dans ma vie était originale, mais jamais je ne l'oublierais._

Je m'approchai de lui jusqu'à mon buste rencontre le sien.

\- _Jamais je n'aurais pu vivre une telle histoire d'amour avec toi alors que notre relation aurait dû se baser sur le sexe, le travail et rien d'autre. Tu étais comme moi. Tu ne voulais pas d'une conjointe qui ne supporterait pas tes absences répétitives à cause de ton entreprise. Et regarde où nous en sommes !_

Il ne dit rien, mais je vis dans ses yeux brillants qu'il était touché par mon discours. C'était la première fois que je me lançais, que je me dévoilais entièrement. Bientôt, il sera mon mari et maintenant que j'étais certaine que je voulais faire ma vie avec lui, que je voulais vieillir à ses côtés, il était temps que je fasse tomber la totalité de mes barrières. Pour lui et rien que pour lui.

\- _Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à une vitesse hallucinante. Je ne m'y attendais et j'ai longtemps voulu me voiler la face jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu m'aimais… J'ai alors compris que j'avais le droit d'aimer à nouveau._

Je pris son visage en coupe tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses. Je frôlai mes lèvres avec les siennes sans les embrasser. J'avais encore une dernière déclaration à lui faire.

\- _Je t'aime Edward Cullen et je veux me marier avec toi le plus rapidement possible. Je veux devenir ta femme, je veux devenir Madame Cullen et je veux emménager avec toi._

Touché, Edward emprisonna mes lèvres sous les siennes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il m'embrassa passionnément où nos langues entamèrent un bal endiablé. Je gémis contre sa bouche tandis qu'il grogna lorsque j'osai faire glisser mes mains sous son t-shirt. J'adorais toucher ses muscles si doux et si dur à la fois.

Cette nuit-là, nous fîmes une troisième fois l'amour. La passion et le désir étaient au rendez-vous sauf que cette fois-ci, j'avais l'impression que c'était différent car c'était beaucoup mieux que toutes les autres fois où nous nous étions unis. Tout était différent, mais notre amour était là et il n'avait pas prévu de s'en aller de sitôt.

\- _La prochaine fois que je te ferai l'amour, ce sera pour notre nuit de noce,_ me déclara-t-il en me serrant contre lui. _Je tiendrai ma promesse, cette fois-ci._

Je ne répondis rien car j'étais heureuse d'être avec lui. Heureuse qu'il prévoit de cesser nos rapports sexuels jusqu'à notre nuit de noce car nous savions tous les deux que cette soirée devait être unique.

Oui, j'avais prévu de couper les ponts avec mes parents, mais tel était le prix à payer pour vivre ma vie. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas le faire et ne pas écouter Victoria en continuant de m'accrocher à eux comme une bouée de sauvetage, mais je n'en avais ni la force, ni le goût.

Dorénavant, s'ils désiraient me parler, ils devront se démerder par leurs propres moyens.

S'il fallait que j'agisse ainsi pour obtenir leur attention, qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais j'ai mis dans ce chapitre ce que j'avais à mettre. Je ne voulais pas rajouter la scène où ils rentrent à New York car j'ai de très bonnes raisons :P

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **122 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **400** **reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	20. Chapitre Dix-Sept

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, salut ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de ce retard, mais je n'arrivais pas du tout à finaliser ce chapitre. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me dérangeait. Maintenant qu'il est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car il m'a fait tourner en bourrique ! Cependant, il est sans doute le chapitre le plus long de toute l'histoire. J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, votre présence. Je suis touchée à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews.

Merci aux reviewers : _dragonia malfoy ; Romeila ; NeverForgeett ; Momo 6 ;_ _TinkerBelle ; larosurleau ; scpotter ; ; H223 ; gaellezjey ; HardwickBella ; olivia59350_ **&** _Marie76._

Merci aux nouveaux favorites : Estelle7 ; Marjo21 ; .7503314 ; nimedis ; lolita6lolita **&** olivia59350.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT**

C'était la première fois depuis ma naissance – évidemment – que je fêtais Noël avec d'autres personnes que mes parents, mon frère et les amis de ma famille. C'était étrange et terriblement gênant. Etrange parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude et gênant parce que je me rendais chez les Cullen pour les fêtes de fin d'années.

\- _Tu es sûr que ça ne les dérange pas ?_ demandai-je à Edward alors que je me maquillai devant ma coiffeuse.

\- _Tu sais ce que m'a dit ma mère lorsque je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais te joindre à nous ?_

\- _Hum, non, je l'ignore._

\- _Elle m'a dit que tu faisais partie de la famille et les membres de notre famille sont toujours les bienvenus chez elle,_ me répondit-il en souriant.

« _Lui au moins, il a des parents cools_ » S'exclama ma conscience.

Il avait peut-être des parents cools, mais en attendant, je ne les avais vu qu'une fois et cela datait de Thanksgiving. Quant à sa sœur Rosalie, ce n'était pas si ancien que ça… Ouais, ça allait être sacrément gênant.

Depuis notre retour à New York, j'avais changé numéro de téléphone personnel. J'avais fait jurer à Emmett de ne pas le divulguer à nos parents bien qu'il supposait que cette solution n'apporterait rien de bon, il m'avait promis de ne leur donner aucune information me concernant. Et, avant de partir, je l'avais remercié de son soutien et je lui avais fait part de mon pardon concernant cette histoire d'espionnage. Il avait été si heureux, que j'avais l'impression de lui avoir offert le meilleur cadeau de sa vie.

Mon frère avait prévu de venir me rendre visite dans ma ville d'adoption, mais dans un premier temps, il s'attelait à une tâche importante. Celle de convaincre nos parents de me croire. J'avais beau lui dire qu'ils resteront dans leurs retranchements, il était persuadé qu'il arriverait à faire entendre notre père. J'étais sceptique, mais j'avais décidé de le laisser faire.

Quant à Victoria, puisqu'elle passait les fêtes de Noël avec sa famille, Edward et moi étions repartis tous les deux. Mon amie avait bien entendu, prévu de rentrer à New York et même si elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir faire le retour dans le jet de mon fiancé, elle me promettait de revenir très vite pour reprendre le dossier que je lui avais confié.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la veille de Noël et nous nous préparons pour fêter l'évènement chez les Cullen. La famille sera au complet et d'après Edward, il y aura même des gens que je ne connaissais pas encore. J'aurais sans doute l'occasion de rencontrer ses grands-parents et ses cousins… Je n'étais cependant pas pressée car j'étais légèrement angoissée.

Notre première rencontre s'était bien déroulée et je m'étais sentie acceptée surtout par ses parents, mais il s'agissait tout de même de ma belle-famille… Je ne savais pas quel comportement adopter et bien qu'être naturelle semblait les avoir plu, je restais sur mes gardes. Être rejetée par mes parents était suffisamment douloureux comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise avec Carlisle et Esmée Cullen.

\- _J'ai pris un cadeau pour tes parents. J'espère qu'ils l'aimeront_ … dis-je timidement.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et me répondit :

\- _Tu n'avais rien à leur offrir. Mes parents considèrent Noël comme une fête familiale et non une occasion pour s'offrir des cadeaux qui peuvent parfois être très onéreux._

\- _Tu ne vas donc rien leur offrir ?_

\- _Je suis têtu. J'aime leur faire plaisir,_ répondit-il simplement.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse et me concentrai à nouveau sur mon maquillage. J'appliquai un peu de poudre et de blush rosée tandis qu'Edward bataillait avec sa cravate. Je me moquais mentalement de lui, me retenant de rire. Je ne voulais pas le déconcentrer.

\- _Laisse-moi faire_ , cédai-je en posant mon mascara sur la coiffeuse.

\- _Je vais finir par y arriver…_ marmonna-t-il.

\- _Edward,_ dis-je en me levant, _tu te batailles avec ta cravate depuis tout à l'heure. Laisse-moi te retirer cette épine du pied._

Je m'approchai de lui à pas lents tandis qu'il me regardait en souriant. Je n'étais pas encore habillée contrairement à lui. Je préférais me maquiller avant de choisir ma tenue du jour. Vêtue de mon peignoir en soie, je pouvais comprendre que son regard fouineur ait un peu de mal à rester sage et je n'allais pas le réprimander. Je me sentais aimée et désirée.

Je m'appliquai à ma tâche et je le taquinai sur le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à nouer sa cravate alors qu'elle était très facile à manier. Je me reculai de quelques pas et le regardai pour m'assurer que son ensemble était parfait pour l'occasion.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ me demanda-t-il en remarquant ma moue boudeuse.

\- _Sans cravate, c'est mieux sans cravate_ , rétorquai-je.

\- _Tu es sûre ?_

Son sourire charmeur me donnait atrocement chaud et je dû retenir ma libido frustrée pour ne pas attaquer ses lèvres et les maintenir prisonnières entre les miennes. Je savais qu'il n'était pas contre une partie de jambes en l'air, mais, premièrement, nous nous étions jurés de ne plus faire l'amour jusqu'à notre nuit de noce et, deuxièmement, nous n'avions clairement pas le temps de nous abandonner dans les bras de l'autre.

\- _Oui, dénoue-là._

Il s'exécuta avec lenteur. Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant face à son petit jeu de séduction. Il n'avait pas besoin de dénouer sa cravate pour me séduire. Tout chez lui m'attirait indéniablement. Cependant, ce serait me mentir si je disais que ses gestes me laissaient insensible.

\- _Edward, reste sérieux, s'il te plaît_ , râlai-je.

\- _Je le suis_ , répondit-il en jetant sa cravate sur mon lit.

Sans crier gare, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa durement. Je gémis contre ses lèvres à la fois surprise et heureuse qu'il franchisse la distance qui nous séparait. Sa langue vint rapidement jouer avec la mienne et toutes deux se cherchèrent de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que nos poumons nous rappellent à l'ordre. Nous rompîmes notre baiser à contre cœur, totalement essoufflés.

\- _Habille-toi vite avant que je ne cède à ma promesse_ , dit-il en me tapant les fesses.

Je couinai de surprise et ris en reprenant ma place derrière la coiffeuse. Je terminai de me maquiller avec un trait d'eye-liner sur mes deux paupières et une touche de mascara. Je décidai de ne pas mettre de rouge à lèvre afin de ne pas être obligée de m'éclipser aux toilettes pour faire des retouches.

\- _Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller_ , grognai-je alors que j'étais debout, en plein milieu de mon dressing.

Avoir la possibilité de s'acheter une montagne de vêtement de haute couture grâce à l'argent durement gagné était une chose, mais encore fallait-il pouvoir utiliser ces habits tous les jours… Mon dressing était très grand. Cependant, je le trouvais de plus en plus petit.

\- _Tu n'as qu'à mettre ceux que tu as achetés hier,_ me répondit Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

\- _J'ai dû laisser les dans leur sac. Je n'ai plus de place,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- _Tu auras plus de place lorsque tu auras emménagé chez moi et…_

\- _Minutes,_ l'interrompis-je, _je ne veux pas emménager chez toi. Je veux que l'on emménage ensemble dans un logement qu'aucun de nous ne connaîtra._

Il fronça les sourcils et me répondit :

\- _Mon appartement ne te plaît pas ?_

\- _Si, mais je ne verrais pas pourquoi je devrais quitter mon appartement si tu ne fais pas la même chose que moi. Je cède peut-être le mien à Victoria et bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore au courant, je veux quand même que nous ayons notre chez nous dans un endroit nouveau._

Il me sourit et embrassa le bout de mon nez. Je frissonnai et grimaçai. J'ignorai pour quelle raison, mais Edward s'était trouvé une nouvelle passion : embrasser mon nez. Bon, cette passion était beaucoup moins importante que celle qu'il avait pour ma poitrine, mais dernièrement, il s'amusait beaucoup à toucher mon nez avec ses lèvres. Personnellement, je ne trouvais pas cela très agréable, mais il faisait cela avec tellement de rapidité que je n'avais pas l'occasion de le repousser.

\- _Après le nouvel an, prépare-toi à visiter des maisons._

\- _Que comptes-tu faire de ton appartement ?_

\- _Soit le garder ou le louer… Je ne sais pas encore. Je verrai une fois le moment venu._

Je l'embrassai chastement et partis à la recherche de la tenue idéale. Bien évidemment, étant une femme qui se respecte, la trouver fut très compliqué. Le seul point positif était que j'avais déjà trouvé les chaussures. Mes escarpins noirs vernis de chez _Christian Louboutin_ étaient mes préférés et je n'allais pas rater cette occasion pour les mettre.

Pour ma tenue, je voulais paraître sophistiquée, mais je souhaitais conserver une part de ma simplicité. J'avais peut-être de l'argent et je pouvais m'offrir tout ce que je souhaitais, je n'en oubliais pas moins le monde d'où je venais. Jamais je n'oublierais. Et puis, c'était qu'un repas de Noël et je voulais me comporter naturellement avec ma belle-famille.

C'est pour cette raison que je choisi une robe beige droite. J'entourai ma taille avec une fine ceinture noire. Je lissai mes cheveux, me parfumai avec _My Burburry_ , mis des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en or, enfilai mes escarpins et m'emparai de ma pochette où je mis mon portefeuille et mon téléphone portable.

\- _Tu es prête ?_ me demanda Edward en entrant dans le dressing.

Je me tournai en souriant et rougis en constatant que ma tenue ne le laissait pas de marbre. Sa bouche était ouverte et ses yeux verts-noirs parcourraient mon corps avec envie, traçant un chemin invisible et brûlant sur son passage. Je raclai ma gorge pour le faire revenir à moi et j'eus le droit à ses lèvres contre les miennes en guise de réaction.

Il dû mettre fin à notre baiser lorsque son téléphone sonna. Je le laissai répondre tandis que je me vêtis de mon trench blanc, d'une écharpe et d'une paire de gant. Edward m'imita après avoir raccroché.

\- _C'était ma mère._

\- _Que voulait-elle ?_

\- _Elle s'impatientait car nous avons quelques minutes de retard,_ me répondit-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

Je souris amoureusement et ouvris la porte d'entrée, prête à partir. Edward passa devant moi, appela l'ascenseur pendant que je verrouillai mon appartement. Je le rejoignis dans la cabine et nous arrivâmes très rapidement au parking sous-terrain. Nous entrâmes dans sa voiture, nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois et partîmes enfin.

Le trajet fut plutôt long et je ne savais pas que mes beaux-parents vivaient dans une villa puisqu'Edward ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils vivent dans l'un des quartiers les plus chics de New York. Ils en avaient les moyens, pourquoi devraient-ils s'en priver ?

\- _Prête à rencontrer mes parents ?_

\- _Edward, je connais déjà tes parents._

\- _Disons que la première que tu les as rencontrés, ce n'était pas prévu._

\- _Je sais puisqu'à la base j'étais venue pour que l'on limite les rapports sexuels et…_

Je m'interrompis et écarquillai les yeux, me rendant compte que j'étais en train de lui révéler que, quelques semaines plus tôt, j'avais eu l'intention de limiter nos rapports sexuels car je trouvais que notre rapprochement était trop rapide et trop dangereux pour ma carapace qui, à l'époque, refusait de se briser pour lui.

\- _Tu voulais arrêter le sexe ?_ me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je raclai ma gorge, gênée.

\- _Je voulais me protéger._

\- _Te protéger ?_ m'interrogea-t-il en s'arrêtant sur le bord de la route.

\- _S'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas…_

Je me sentais comme une petite fille qui venait de voler un misérable paquet de bonbons. Il n'allait pas m'en vouloir pour ça, si ?

\- _Je ne suis pas énervé. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi._

\- _J'avais peur, d'accord ?_ précisai-je, les larmes aux yeux. _Je voulais me protéger car j'avais l'impression que notre relation allait beaucoup trop vite. Tu me faisais devenir une autre femme. Je ne reconnaissais plus celle que j'étais devenue après ma sortie de l'hôpital… Tu as chamboulé ma vie…_

\- _J'aurais dû te demander pour quelle raison tu étais venue,_ dit-il durement.

Je ne savais pas s'il était énervé contre moi ou s'il l'était contre lui… Parfois, j'avais du mal à déceler ses émotions et c'était très frustrant. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sa mâchoire crispée ne me disait rien qui vaille…

\- _Aujourd'hui c'est différent… Je ne pense plus de la même manière puisque je t'aime et je te fais confiance,_ me sentis obligée d'ajouter.

Il me regarda durement et prise de panique qu'il ne s'en prenne à moi, je me reculai pour éviter qu'il ne me touche. Pourtant, je savais que jamais il ne lèverait la main sur moi, mais c'était instinctif. Comme si mon cerveau se préparait à recevoir les mêmes coups que Riley me donnait.

\- _N'aie pas peur de moi, Isabella._

Ses yeux verts hypnotisant eurent raison de moi puisque je laissais ses mains encadrer mon visage avec douceur. Que faisait-il ? Je croyais qu'il était en colère contre moi ?

\- _Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Je suis énervé contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre les raisons de ta venue. Au lieu de cela, j'étais si fier que tu rencontres mes parents et tu étais si belle, que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de te faire mienne après leur départ. J'aurais dû être plus attentif au lieu de ne penser qu'à moi._

Oh non, voilà qu'il culpabilisait…

\- _Edward, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Je ne t'en veux pas puisque je ne t'ai pas repoussé et depuis ce jour, je ne voulais plus arrêter les rapports sexuels avec toi._

\- _J'aurais quand même dû être plus attentif._

\- _Soit, mais aujourd'hui cela n'a plus d'importance. Notre relation est différente et je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour un détail aussi futile._

Il me sourit, me vola un baiser et retira délicatement ses mains de mon visage. Il soupira lourdement et reprit la route. Il s'engagea sur un chemin goudronné et bordé par des arbres où une pancarte informait les visiteurs qu'ils entraient dans une propriété privée et sécurisée. Il s'arrêta devant un grand portail noir en fer forgé. Il était si grand que seul le toit de la villa était visible de là où nous nous trouvions.

Edward prit un badge dans sa boîte à gant, baissa la vitre et le présenta au boîtier. Le portail s'ouvrit la seconde suivante et il entra dans à l'intérieur de la propriété. Je fus subjuguée par les lieux notamment par le petit rond-point au milieu de la route. En réalité, il y avait une villa et une dépendance légèrement éloignée de la résidence principale.

La villa se présentait sur trois niveaux et respirait la modernité. Personnellement, je trouvais qu'elle était très jolie. Les lieux étaient magnifiques, le petit parking et le jardin que je devinais être immense et pourquoi pas avec une piscine, étaient très bien entretenus, mais ce n'était pas un lieu où j'aimerais vivre. Je préférais les logements anciens avec une âme.

Edward se gara et éteignis le moteur. Il soupira, me regarda, me vola un second baiser et sortis de la voiture. Je le suivis de près, pris les cadeaux dans le coffre et avançai doucement vers la villa. J'étais intimidée par les lieux et ce n'était pas la grande porte marron en marbre qui allait m'aider à me sentir un petit peu plus à l'aise.

Mon fiancé fronça les sourcils en regardant la voiture garée à côté de la sienne, s'empara de ma main et la serra avec tellement de force que je me demandais comment je faisais pour ne pas avoir mal. Cependant, je pris ceci comme un geste possessif et j'étais curieuse de savoir à qui pouvait bien appartenir ce véhicule.

\- _C'est parti_ , dit-il en entrant à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine de sonner.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entrant dans le couloir. Les lieux étaient à couper le souffle, mais encore une fois, tout était trop blanc, trop clair. Certains murs étaient peints en marron pour donner un peu de personnalité aux pièces, mais je n'étais pas fan de la décoration. Tant pis, ce n'était pas ma maison et les goûts et les couleurs sont différents de chaque individu.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon où un immense sapin de Noël – pas aussi grand que celui au Rockefeller Center, à New York. Je me demandais même si mes beaux-parents n'étaient pas allés le chercher en pleine forêt. Et ne parlons pas de la décoration surchargée et des cadeaux qui cachaient le pied du bel arbre.

\- _Allons déposer les cadeaux,_ dit-il en me tirant jusqu'au sapin.

Il déposa une dizaine de cadeaux tandis que moi, je mis mes deux misérables paquets sur les siens. Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment sa famille pour en acheter pour tout le monde et au risque de faire une erreur de goût, j'ai préféré investir pour mes beaux-parents et bien évidemment, celui qui partageait ma vie.

\- _Mon chéri !_ s'exclama soudainement une voix féminine.

A l'entente soudaine de cette voix, nous sursautâmes en même temps et nous nous retournâmes pour affronter Esmée, la mère d'Edward.

Cette dernière était vêtue d'une robe blanche en soie, simple et élégante. Ses cheveux caramels étaient lissés jusqu'à ses épaules et son visage était maquillé avec légèreté. Je n'eus aucun problème à me rendre compte qu'Edward lui avait volé ses yeux. Cependant, la couleur verte de ses pupilles était plus intense, plus envoûtante que celles de sa mère.

\- _Bonjour maman,_ dit-il en l'enlaçant.

\- _Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue._

\- _Je viens tous les ans, maman._

\- _Oui, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse de voir mon fils unique._

Edward sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Isabella,_ dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, _mes souvenirs ne me trompaient pas. Vous êtes vraiment une femme très jolie._

Esmée était une femme plutôt tactile et bien que je n'aie pas l'habitude, je la laissai m'enlacer et m'embrasser sur la joue. Elle était ma belle-mère, je n'allais pas la recadrer sous prétexte que je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on me touche ainsi et même si je la connaissais à peine, j'étais prête à faire quelques concessions pour être acceptée dans cette famille. Je n'allais pas changer ma façon de vivre. J'allais simplement m'adapter à la famille de mon fiancé et je trouvais cela logique.

\- _Je suis aussi contente de vous revoir,_ répondis-je simplement.

\- _Edward, garde-là, je ne veux plus voir l'autre que ce soit à la maison ou dans les magazines !_ s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers le principal intéressé.

Ah, il semblerait qu'Edward avait présenté Tanya à ses parents… Après, il faisait ce qu'il voulait et maintenant, cette femme était dans les oubliettes. Et puis, visiblement, sa mère ne l'aimait pas. Je ne devais donc pas m'inquiéter. Cependant, je n'étais pas contre pour obtenir quelques détails supplémentaires concernant cette rencontre.

\- _Allez, venez, nous n'attendions plus que vous,_ nous dit-elle en nous faisant signe de la suivre.

Nous la suivîmes tandis qu'Edward passai son bras sur mes épaules, frôla sa bouche contre mon oreille et me chuchota :

\- _J'ai bien l'intention de te garder avec moi._

Je rougis violemment et souris timidement, touchée. Je n'étais pas encore habituée à la montagne de compliments qu'il me faisait chaque jour. Lorsque j'étais encore célibataire, je trouvais ce genre de mot ou de comportement trop hypocrite et trop niais.

Au début de notre relation, Riley me complimentait beaucoup. C'est uniquement lorsque j'ai emménagé chez lui qu'il a radicalement changé. De cette façon, il m'avait poussée à ne plus croire en l'amour.

Evidemment, après ma sortie de l'hôpital, je voyais les hommes différemment et je me méfiais beaucoup. Le premier qui osait me parler, avait à peine le temps de m'adresser un mot, que je l'envoyais balader. La carapace que je m'étais construite m'avait permis de garder ce passé enfoui en moi, de ne plus y repenser et d'avancer sans avoir pris la peine de voir un spécialiste.

Certaines personnes pourraient penser que je ne vivais pas le viol conjugal comme toutes les femmes, que je ne déprimais pas, que je ne montrais aucun sentiment ou aucune faiblesse, mais en apparence, je ne montrais rien. Et même lorsque je vivais seule, je faisais en sorte de ne plus y repenser et l'ouverture de mon entreprise m'avait aidé à me plonger dans le travail, à ne plus penser et à me fustiger à propos de la fille naïve que j'avais été à l'époque.

Je m'étais sentie comme une extraterrestre à force de ne pas être la victime qui pleure tous les soirs et qui, au lieu de se plonger dans le travail, ne montre pas qu'elle est touchée, choquée par ce qui lui est arrivée.

Et puis, un jour, Victoria m'avait dit : « _Tout le monde n'a pas la même réaction face à un viol, une agression ou un cambriolage. Certains peuvent être choqués à vie jusqu'à refuser d'être approchés par une quelconque personne. D'autres préfèrent intérioriser et se plonger dans le travail ou dans leur passion pour oublier. Isabella, tu es peut-être dans cette catégorie, mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'être une victime. Peu importe si tu souris ou pleures, ce que tu as vécu, ne doit pas être qualifié de normal à partir du moment où les gens t'ont vu heureuse. Personne ne peut se mettre à ta place, même moi. Les gens n'ont pas à te dire comment tu dois réagir. Tu es libre._ »

Depuis, ce jour, je me foutais royalement de ce que les gens pensaient de mes réactions et bien qu'une minuscule poignée de mon entourage fût au courant de ce que Riley m'avait fait vivre, j'étais persuadée que ma mère se basait sur le masque que je portais devant mon père et elle pour affirmer que je mentais.

\- _Isabella ?_ m'appela Edward en tirant sur ma main.

\- _Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

\- _Je t'ai perdu._

Je regardai autour de moi et Dieu soit loué, personne n'avait vu que j'étais partie dans mes pensées. Il ne manquerait que je sois obligée d'expliquer ma soudaine « absence ».

\- _Excuse, je pensais à quelque chose._

\- _Tes parents ?_

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

\- _J'essayerai d'aller leur parler._

J'écarquillai les yeux, prête à l'interdire d'aller se rendre à Forks pour aller voir mes parents. J'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas la technique à aborder d'autant plus que j'avais coupé les ponts avec eux depuis quelques jours maintenant. Cependant, je ne pus pas lui faire part le fond de mes pensées à cause d'une femme, brune, très élégante et que je ne connaissais pas, qui s'approcha de nous.

« _C'était peut-être sa cousine_ », supposa ma conscience.

\- _Edward, je suis contente de te revoir._

\- _Heidi,_ la salua-t-il d'un ton distant. _Isabella, je te présente la meilleure amie de Rosalie, Heidi._

\- _Enchantée,_ dis-je, méfiante.

Heidi me sourit et me regarda de la tête au pied comme pour juger la concurrence. J'avais envie d'exploser de rire, mais je me retins. Pourtant, je devrais être jalouse de la façon dont elle jaugeait mon fiancé comme un bout de viande, mais non, ma jalousie avait décidé de ne pas se manifester, _pour une fois_.

\- _Heidi, je te présente, Isabella, ma fiancée,_ continua Edward, se sentant obligé de préciser.

\- _Je sais, tout le monde en parle dans les journaux._

Bizarrement, l'image que j'avais des journaux et autres magazines peoples devint meilleure. Grâce à eux, personne ne pouvait me dire qu'il n'était pas au courant de la relation qu'Edward et moi entretenions. Excepté ceux qui ne regardaient ni la télévision, ni les journaux, ni les magazines peoples ou qui n'écoutait pas non plus la radio.

\- _Que fais-tu ici ?_

\- _Hum, Rosalie m'a invitée. Tes parents ont acceptés et comme tu sais, je l'aide à propos de Killian. Ta sœur a besoin de mes conseils pour s'occuper de lui._

Edward hocha la tête en souriant tandis que moi, j'avais l'impression qu'elle vantait son métier en tant qu'assistante pour les enfants handicapés afin de lui montrer qu'elle au moins, travaillait dans le social. J'admirais ce genre de personne, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, avec elle, j'avais du mal. _Etrange_ , non ?

\- _Edward !_ l'appela Alice.

Je la remerciai intérieurement pour être intervenue. J'aimais beaucoup cette femme. Elle était simple et elle transmettait sa joie de vivre à toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait.

\- _Sauvés,_ me susurra-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire et l'embrassai chastement avant de me diriger vers sa sœur. Il me suivit en passant devant Heidi qui ne se gêna pas pour faire balader ses yeux de biche sur ses fesses. Ah, il semblerait que ma jalousie ne soit pas partie en vacances finalement…

\- _Isabella, je peux t'appeler Bella ?_ me demanda Alice.

Je n'aimais pas spécialement ce surnom. Je préférais mon prénom entier. Cependant, j'appréciais qu'elle me le demande. Je trouvais cela respectueux.

\- _Euh, je préfère Isabella, mais essayons Bella pendant la soirée,_ lui proposai-je.

\- _Moi aussi ?_ me demanda Edward.

\- _Tu as la même dérogation que ta sœur,_ répondis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa, salua sa sœur et me laissa seule avec elle pour aller retrouver son père, Rosalie et son neveu. Jasper vint nous rejoindre en souriant amicalement. Et, visiblement, tous les membres de la famille n'étaient pas présents.

\- _Je suis heureux de te revoir,_ me salua Jasper.

\- _Moi de même,_ répondis-je en souriant.

\- _Alice, je vais aller chercher les cadeaux,_ la prévint-il.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et lorsqu'il s'en alla, je décidai de faire d'Alice, plus qu'une belle-sœur. Une amie de plus ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Et puis, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

\- _Alice, tu la connais ?_ lui demandai-je en regardant Heidi.

Ma belle-sœur suivit mon regard et sourit.

\- _Heidi Morton, assistante pour enfant handicapé. Elle s'occupe de Killian. Elle est le plan cul de Démétri Volturis, mais elle a toujours eu des vus sur mon frère._

\- _Hum, j'avais remarqué._

Elle me regarda en arquant un sourcil.

\- _Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas jalouse lorsque tu vois une femme regarder les fesses de Jasper._

Elle fit mine de réfléchir en posant son index contre son menton, grimaça et me dit :

\- _Tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais supporté ce genre de chose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à chaque fois que je vois mon frère, il me parle constamment de toi. Heidi se fait des films et elle continuera de rêver car mon frère ne lui accorde aucune attention. Tu n'as qu'à voir comment il te regarde._

Je suivis son regard en reportant le mien sur mon fiancé qui me regardait en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire et me concentrai sur ma belle-sœur.

\- _Tu n'as rien à envier à Heidi. Je ne te dis pas cela parce que tu as su séduire mon frère. Je le dis parce que tu es divinement plus belle qu'elle et surtout, tu es ambitieuse et Edward aime les gens ambitieux, intelligents et réfléchis._

\- _Pour toi, je suis ambitieuse, intelligente et réfléchie ?_ repris-je.

\- _Ok, je ne te connais peut-être pas suffisamment assez pour te donner de tels compliments, mais Bella, tu as fait de ton entreprise la meilleure agence de voyage du pays en l'espace de trois ans ! Même Jasper et moi n'avions pas mis si peu de temps à ouvrir la nôtre ! Edward a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi sinon, il s'ennuierait vite._

Je souris, touchée.

\- _Merci._

\- _Je t'en prie._

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi. J'avais finis de saluer le reste de la famille. Carlisle avait été si content de me revoir qu'il m'avait presque mis mal à l'aise. C'était assez étrange venant de lui. Rosalie, elle, était restée distante et ne m'avait pas adressée un seul regard. En revanche, le petit Killian me souriait de temps en temps.

Décidément, tout le monde était gentil dans cette famille.

Esmée se leva et débarrassa la table basse des tasses, coupelles et autres cannettes de bière. Heidi et moi nous nous levâmes pour l'aider. Cette dernière s'empara d'une bouteille de vin vide et partit rapidement dans la cuisine pour rejoindre ma belle-mère. Je pris le reste de la vaisselle et emprunta le même chemin qu'elle.

Je m'arrêtai lorsque j'entendis mon nom, désireuse de jouer les curieuse. Je ne voulais surtout pas les interrompre ! Je me collai contre le mur et tendis l'oreille discrètement.

\- _Je trouve qu'Isabella n'est pas la femme idéale pour Edward._

\- _Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Heidi ? Je trouve que cette jeune femme est très respectable et elle rend mon fils heureux._

\- _Oh, je ne dis pas le contraire. Je me méfie de son honnêteté envers lui. Vous comprenez, je le connais depuis longtemps et je m'inquiète. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il rencontre de mauvaises personne et qu'il se fasse avoir. Il a l'air de tenir beaucoup à cette femme, mais je reste persuadée que ce n'est pas réciproque._

Oh, mais quelle… !

Je sursautai en sentant les mains d'Edward se poser sur mes épaules. Je faillis crier, mais me retins de justesse lorsqu'il posa son index sur mes lèvres. Il me fit signe d'écouter et de ne pas faire de bruit.

\- _Heidi, cessez de me faire croire que vous voulez protéger mon fils. Je suis peut-être vieille, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais très bien que vous l'appréciez et que vous souhaitez être avec lui, mais en toute honnêteté, je préfère qu'Isabella soit ma belle-fille plutôt que vous._

\- _Oh, c'est ce que vous pensez vraiment ?_

\- _Oui et je préfère être honnête avec vous._

Le silence se fit et je ris avec Edward, fière d'entendre ma belle-mère me défendre. Mon homme m'embrassa rapidement et je tentai de ne pas gémir contre ses lèvres. J'avais comme l'impression que nous nous comportions comme des adolescents, c'était vraiment amusant.

\- _Je vous apprécie Heidi, pour ce que vous faites pour mon petit-fils, mais je respecte le bonheur de mon fils et il est heureux avec Isabella. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouis et je ne le forcerai à choisir entre deux femmes._

\- _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me disiez cela…_

\- _Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais je n'aime pas mentir non plus. Vous trouverez un homme pour vous, j'en suis persuadée._

Elle ne répondit rien et sortis de la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta en voyant que nous avions tout entendu. Quant à nous, nous ne bougeâmes pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée fasse son apparition, un plat à gratin dans les mains. Heidi se dirigea vers le salon, enfila son manteau, pris son sac et partit définitivement, prétextant qu'elle devait rejoindre sa famille.

« _Bon débarras !_ » se réjouit ma conscience.

\- _Ah, vous êtes là les jeunes. Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mon chéri,_ dit-elle à Edward en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle s'éclipsa à son tour, nous laissant seuls. Edward en profita pour m'embrasser langoureusement et je savourai avec envie sa langue caresser la mienne. Mumm, j'adorais lorsqu'il m'embrassait ainsi.

\- _Je suis obligé de mettre fin à ce baiser si je veux éviter de te faire l'amour dans ce couloir,_ susurra-t-il en caressant mes lèvres gonflées avec son index.

Je souris et rougis comme une cerise.

\- _Je te rappelle que tu as une promesse à tenir jusqu'à notre nuit de noces._

Je lui volai un baiser et décidai de le provoquer en me déhanchant en rejoignant sa famille. Il eut le temps de m'administrer une petite tape sur les fesses, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Heureusement, personne ne m'entendit ou alors, chacun fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

Nous nous installâmes tous autour de la grande table en bois clair. Esmée et Carlisle en bout de table, Edward était à ma gauche tandis que Jasper était à ma droite. Juste en face, il y avait Alice, Rosalie et Killian

\- _Edward et Isabella, où en êtes-vous dans l'organisation de votre mariage ?_ nous demanda Esmée. _Depuis que nous avons appris la nouvelle, vous ne nous dites rien concernant le lieu et les frais de la cérémonie._

\- _Il n'est pas question que vous payez quoi que ce soit. Nous payerons les frais de notre mariage, maman._

\- _Mais…_

\- _Nous avons payé le mariage de tes sœurs. Il faut que nous soyons justes avec toi,_ intervint Carlisle.

Ainsi donc, Rosalie était mariée ? Cependant, l'absence de son alliance à son annulaire gauche signifiait le contraire… Son mari ou ex-mari était-il le père de Killian ?

\- _Je suis d'accord avec Edward. Nous avons décidé de nous marier alors nous payerons les frais._

\- _Laisse-nous au moins participer…_ insista Esmée d'un regard implorant.

Son fils leva les yeux au ciel en souriant tandis que je fus touchée par le regard de ma belle-mère. Si j'avais été à la place d'Edward, j'aurais cédé rapidement. Avec ce regard, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

\- _Maman, ton regard ne marchera pas, cette fois-ci._

Elle rit.

\- _Bon, si tu insistes…_

Elle me regarda et sourit. Sourire que je lui rendis.

Cette famille semblait si proche, si soudée que j'arrivais à les envier. La mienne l'était aussi. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que je sois amenée à couper les ponts avec mes parents… Je m'étais longtemps voilée la face, mais en réalité, les seules personnes de mon entourage à être soudées étaient mon frère et moi.

\- _Alice,_ dis-je en la regardant, _je souhaiterais t'engager en tant qu'organisatrice de notre mariage._

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sourit, visiblement touchée.

\- _C'est vrai ?_

\- _Edward m'a dit que tu aimais organiser ce genre d'évènement et au gala de charité au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle, j'ai moi-même remarqué que tu étais très douée._

Elle semblait si heureuse, si émue que j'en étais moi-même touchée.

\- _Alice est très douée dans les organisations des galas ou des séminaires pour notre entreprise,_ renchérit son mari. _Elle a le coup de main._

\- _Merci chéri,_ dit-elle en lui envoyant un baiser avec sa main. _Je pourrais t'aider à choisir ta robe ?_ me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et lui répondis :

\- _Ce sera avec plaisir. Ma meilleure amie, Victoria, m'aidera aussi._

\- _Il faudra que je prenne tes mesures et…_

Je lui fis signe de se taire et lui dis en chuchotant presque :

\- _Chuuut, n'en dis pas plus. Je te rappelle que celui que je vais épouser se trouve dans la même pièce._

\- _Isabella, inutile de chuchoter, je t'entends._

Je me tournais vers un Edward souriant.

\- _Tu aurais pu faire la sourde oreille._

Il rit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, me faisant rougir. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de démonstration publique et ma gêne dû se lire sur mon visage.

Alice rit à son tour et dansa presque sur sa chaise, visiblement enjouée et heureuse de ma proposition. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec elle.

\- _Qui sera ta demoiselle d'honneur ?_ me demanda Rosalie.

Je fus surprise de la voir s'intéresser à notre conversation et rétorquai :

\- _Victoria et mon frère sera mon témoin._

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- _Et tes parents ? Ils seront là j'espère ?_ m'interrogea Esmée.

Je me tendis et sentis la main d'Edward sur ma cuisse. La question d'Esmée était légitime et je ne lui en voulais pas pour cela. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir et il était normal pour une mère de connaître les parents de la fille qui allait épouser son fils.

\- _Naturellement._

\- _Il faudrait peut-être que nous les rencontrions._

\- _Les parents d'Isabella habitent très loin,_ précisa Edward.

\- _Mais vous comptez vous marier où ?_

\- _A l'Eglise Saint Nicolas, à New York, bien évidemment_ , répondit-il.

Nous avions choisi cette église ensemble. Je l'aimais beaucoup et elle se différenciait très bien avec l'architecture globale de la Grande Pomme. Elle me faisait penser à une église européenne et j'avais vraiment envie de me marier là-bas.

\- _Il faudrait que nous les rencontrions avant le mariage,_ insista Esmée.

\- _Et cette rencontre se fera,_ assurai-je.

En réalité, je n'étais même pas certaine qu'ils accepteront mon invitation… Ce geste ne respecterait en aucun cas la décision que j'avais dû faire en partant de Forks…

\- _Excusez-moi,_ dis-je en me levant de table.

Je partis me réfugier aux toilettes.

\- _J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_ demanda Esmée, inquiète.

\- _Non, ne t'inquiète pas, maman,_ la rassura Edward.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et me regardai dans le miroir. J'inspirai et j'expirai l'air de mes poumons pour me reprendre. Je ne devais pas montrer mes faiblesses.

\- _Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas,_ répétai-je.

Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler ne firent pas leur apparition. Je n'aurais pas à justifier mes yeux rougis par mes larmes et le temps passé dans cette pièce. Les mots de mes parents, plus particulièrement ceux de ma mère, me hantait toujours, mais je m'étais promis de me battre pour montrer qu'à l'extérieure, leur haine ne m'atteignait pas.

\- _Isabella ?_ m'appela Edward en toquant à la porte.

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Je peux entrer ?_

Je déverrouillai la porte en guise de réponse. Il l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur. Il me prit dans ses bras sans prononcer le moindre mot et me serra si fort que j'avais du mal à respirer. Cependant, je ne fis rien pour le repousser et je profitai de son étreinte pour oublier mes parents.

Nous retournâmes à table et la famille Cullen ne me posa pas de question sur mon absence soudaine et j'en étais heureuse. Je n'aurais pas supporté leur curiosité mal placée.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et tous les plats d'Esmée étaient succulents. Je m'étais régalée du début jusqu'à la fin. J'avais d'ailleurs très envie de goûter le dessert. Et je n'avais jamais vu Edward manger autant. Il faudrait que je demande sa recette de son jambon de Noël cuit avec de l'ananas et des cerises au marasquin parce que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de goûter un plat pareil.

\- _Maman,_ intervint soudainement Rosalie, _est-ce qu'il est possible de donner les cadeaux à Killian parce que tu sais qu'il doit se coucher tôt…_

\- _Oh oui, ma chérie, nous allons tous aller les chercher !_

Tout le monde quitta la table et je me retrouvai rapidement seule avec Rosalie qui était restée auprès de son fils. Je me serais bien levée pour accompagner Edward, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Je n'avais acheté aucun cadeau pour Killian. Je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment et je trouvais ce geste plutôt déplacé d'autant plus que ma belle-sœur ne me portait pas dans son cœur.

L'atmosphère était très tendue et je sentis son regard sur moi. Regard, que je refusais de croiser. J'étais même persuadée que sa demande de cadeau n'était pas _innocente_. Cette dernière prit la place de Jasper un court instant et me dit :

\- _Je ferais tout pour que cette famille n'accepte pas une arriviste dans ton genre, Isabella._

\- _Utiliser la maladie de son fils pour me proférer des menaces est très enfantin._

\- _Je n'utilise pas mon fils._

\- _Tu viens de les faire partir pour me parler de ton plan. Je suis peut-être une arriviste, mais je ne suis pas stupide._

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque toute la famille revint en même temps. Elle reprit sa place initiale et laissa Jasper reprendre la sienne. Je m'inquiétais un peu de ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire car elle semblait très déterminée. Elle savait que ses parents, sa sœur et son frère la soutiendront si elle était amenée à mentir à mon sujet. Jusqu'où sa haine envers moi l'entraînera ?

Killian reçu ses cadeaux avec un grand sourire. Cet enfant était très gentil et adorait lorsque sa tante, son oncle et ses grands-parents lui firent un câlin collectif. J'ignorai encore de quelle maladie il souffrait et s'il était handicapé de naissance. La seule chose que je savais est que Rosalie détestait lorsque je le regardais. Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas que je porte de l'attention envers ce petit garçon…

\- _Je vous remercie de la part de Killian, pour tous ces cadeaux. Il en est très heureux,_ s'exclama Rosalie. _Je voulais aussi vous dire que le vœu de mon fils aura la chance de se réaliser l'année prochaine et qu'il partira, avec moi, à la rencontre des lions dans une réserve africaine en Afrique du Sud._

Nous applaudîmes tous, heureux pour cet enfant. Rosalie était en larme eh bien qu'elle me détestait, je la trouvais très courageuse. S'occuper d'un enfant handicapé ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Ce combat devait être plus rude qu'avec un enfant en bonne santé. Cependant, j'étais curieuse de savoir où était le père de Killian… J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne les avait pas abandonnés à cause d'une maladie…

Mes futurs beaux-parents parlèrent du voyage en Afrique du Sud avec Rosalie pendant de longues et interminables minutes jusqu'à ce que cette dernière mette fin à la conversation pour aller coucher Killian. Elle partit en traînant le fauteuil roulant et la bobine qui lui permettait de respirer. Elle ne revint qu'une demi-heure plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres.

Esmée, aidée par Alice, partirent chercher une bûche glacée, un gâteau aux épices et une tarte au potiron et les posèrent sur la petite table du salon, celle qui se trouvait juste devant la cheminée. Elles apportèrent aussi des tasses de thé pour les femmes et de café pour les hommes. Puis, nous nous installâmes sur les fauteuils et les canapés en cuir pour déguster le dessert.

Edward et moi n'eûmes pas l'occasion de nous mettre à côté puisque Rosalie trouva le bon moment pour s'installer entre nous deux. En apparence, cela paraissait inoffensif, mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et je comprenais parfaitement le message qu'elle voulait me faire passer. Néanmoins, je refusais d'entrer dans son jeu.

Alice s'occupa de distribuer les cadeaux et je fus agréablement surprise de voir qu'Edward n'avait pas été le seul à m'offrir quelque chose. J'en étais profondément gênée car je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient si généreux à mon égard.

Alice et Jasper m'offrirent une jolie palette d'ombre à paupière de chez _Hale Cosmetics_. Je ne possédais pas beaucoup de produits de beauté de leur marque, mais je me promettais d'essayer. Carlisle et Esmée nous avait acheté un week-end à Paris. Puis, vint le moment d'ouvrir le présent d'Edward. J'étais impatiente de le découvrir et j'espérais aussi que celui que je lui avais offert lui plaira.

Edward changea de place et se plaça à ma gauche, énervant sa sœur au passage. Je m'emparai du paquet et déchirai le papier. Une boîte noire où le nom de la marque _Chanel_ était inscrit en lettre capitale blanche. Je touchai l'écriture du bout des doigts, me préparant à découvrir ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- _Tu n'as plus qu'à ouvrir,_ me chuchota Edward.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et ouvris la boîte. J'hoquetai de surprise, éblouis par la beauté du collier. La chaîne était en argent tandis que le pendentif était une pierre en émeraude. Il était à la fois discret et imposant. Il paraissait si fragile et il était si beau que j'osais à peine le toucher.

\- _Edward…_ murmurai-je, touchée.

J'étais tellement subjuguée par son cadeau que j'en oubliais même où je me trouvais. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait que lui et moi, personne d'autre.

\- _Tu n'aurais pas dû…_

\- _Un cadeau ne se refuse pas._

Je n'allais pas refuser son cadeau, je le trouvais tellement beau et je me voyais déjà avec ce collier autour du cou. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il dépense une telle fortune pour un bijou.

\- _Je t'ai dit que je te traiterais comme une Reine,_ me susurra-t-il.

Des raclements de gorge me sortirent de ma torpeur et je regardai autour de moi, rougissante. Rosalie avait visiblement ressentit l'envie d'interrompre nos messes basses. Edward ne se préoccupa guère de cette dernière, se plaça derrière moi, s'empara du collier et l'accrocha autour de mon cou. Il n'oublia pas de m'embrasser à cet endroit-là, couvrant ma peau d'un million de petits frissons.

\- _Ce collier est très joli,_ complimenta Esmée. _Tu as fait un très bon choix, mon fils._

Je sentis ce dernier sourire tandis que ma gêne s'amplifia à la vitesse de la lumière. J'aurais préféré qu'il m'offre ce bijou dans l'intimité pour éviter que je rougisse comme une écrevisse devant ma belle-famille. J'étais atrocement mal à l'aise et j'étais persuadée qu'il le savait.

\- _Ouvre le tien, maintenant,_ dis-je en me tournant vers Edward pour lui faire face.

\- _Tu n'as plus qu'à me le donner._

J'attrapai le dernier paquet qu'il n'avait pas ouvert et lui tendis. Ce n'était pas un cadeau très onéreux, mais j'espérais qu'il ne sera pas déçu. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps pour lui trouver le cadeau idéal. Je connaissais Edward depuis peu et j'avais énormément hésité.

Edward fut très heureux en découvrant que je lui avais offert une chaîne en argent massif qu'il mit très vite autour de son cou. Elle lui allait très bien et son côté viril était renforcé grâce à la présence de ce bijou. Finalement, nous avions eu tous les deux la même idée bien que son collier était largement plus cher que le mien.

Les autres ouvrirent aussi leurs cadeaux et nous mangeâmes nos parts de gâteaux. Nous discutâmes pendant une bonne heure avant qu'Esmée et Carlisle n'aillent se coucher suivit de près par Alice et Jasper. Rosalie quant à elle, préféra rester avec nous, comme si elle refusait de nous laisser seuls. Pfft, pathétique… Avait-elle oublié que nous dormions dans la même chambre ?

Edward décida qu'il était temps de m'entraîner dans sa chambre en me tirant par la main. Je montai les escaliers, pressée de me retrouver seule avec lui. Je savais que nous n'allions rien faire car non seulement nous étions chez ses parents, mais en plus, nous nous étions promis de tenir jusqu'au mariage afin de rendre notre nuit de noces soit encore plus agréable.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma rapidement. Puis, il m'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, tentant de le retenir d'aller plus loin. Et je crois d'ailleurs que mes menstruations tombaient à pic. Pour une fois que j'appréciais leur imposante présence…

\- _Attendons notre mariage…._

\- _Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais je ne peux plus te résister._

Si je n'avais pas mes règles, je me serais jetée sur lui, au diable notre promesse. Mais finalement, heureusement qu'elles étaient là.

\- _Oublie ça, Edward,_ dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe. _J'ai mes règles et il n'est pas question que nous fassions l'amour alors que je perds du sang._

Il se recula avec un air de dégoût. Je ris en voyant sa tête et réajustai ma robe. Au moins, je n'étais pas obligée de préciser que je détestais faire l'amour pendant ma semaine rouge. J'en gardais un mauvais souvenir…

\- _Ma promesse sera tenue._

\- _Bientôt, nous serons mariés et bientôt, nous pourrons faire l'amour matin, midi et soir._

Il me regarda, étonné par ma réplique.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Je ne te croyais pas si…_

\- _Si obsédée ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

Il hocha la tête pour me provoquer. Arg., satanée arrogance !

\- _Je n'y peux rien si tu es le seul homme qui arrive à me donner du plaisir,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je ne lui avais jamais dit qu'il était le seul qui avait su me combler sexuellement. Je lui avais simplement confié que j'aimais le sexe avec lui, mais il n'était pas obligé de savoir qu'aucun de mes amants n'ont été capables de me faire crier de plaisir.

Maintenant que notre couple était sérieux, je voulais être honnête avec lui et bien que ma révélation risquait de satisfaire son égo-surdimensionné, je n'allais pas m'inventer des amants super doués au lit uniquement pour ne pas voir la fierté sur son visage.

\- _Je l'ignorais,_ dit-il en s'approchant de moi. _Je l'ignorais et je suis fier d'être le seul homme à pouvoir te combler_ , ajouta-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Il m'embrassa chastement.

\- _Je me sentirais comme un monstre si je ne te donnais pas de plaisir._

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes une seconde fois.

\- _Mais toi, je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule…_

\- _Tu n'es pas la seule, mais avec toi, tout est différent. Je peux me permettre de comparer les relations sexuelles que j'ai eues avec ces femmes avec celles que j'ai avec toi._

\- _Et quelle est la différence ?_

\- _Je ne saurais expliquer la différence, mais le fait que tu me combles et que je ressens un désir constant même quand tu n'es pas avec moi, sont des sentiments que je ne ressentais pas avec mes ex._

Je rougis, touchée.

Il me surprenait à chaque fois qu'il me déclarait ses sentiments, mais ce serait mentir si je disais que je n'en étais pas fière, au contraire. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

\- _Joyeux Noël, mon amour,_ dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Il sourit et encercla ma taille avec ses mains pour garder un minimum de contrôle sur notre étreinte.

\- _Joyeux Noël,_ répondit-il en m'embrassant.

Notre baiser devint plus sauvage à la seconde même où nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je gémis contre ses lèvres douces et sucrées et le laissai me porter jusqu'à notre lit. Ce soir-là, il n'y aura que des baisers et des caresses, mais peu importe puisque notre amour, ne cessera jamais d'exister.

Nous avions passé la nuit à nous embrasser, à discuter et à rire de tout et n'importe quoi. J'adorais l'humour de mon fiancé et surtout, j'adorais entendre les petites anecdotes qu'ils avaient vécus lorsqu'il était enfant. Bien évidemment, je lui en avais aussi raconté. Il s'était gentiment moqué de moi et j'ignorais comment nous avions fait pour nous endormir.

Toujours est-il que ce matin, je payais notre nuit blanche. J'étais très fatiguée et j'avais bien du mal à me réveiller et à mettre mes pieds hors du lit. Edward lui, était installé sur le ventre, les bras en-dessous de son oreiller et dormait comme un bébé. La couverture le couvrait jusqu'à ses reins et me permettait d'apprécier la vision de ses muscles dorsaux.

Je mourrais d'envie de glisser mes lèvres sur sa peau douces et ses muscles fermes, mais je craignais de le réveiller. Cependant, lui ne se gênait jamais de m'embrasser sur chaque partie visible de mon corps lorsqu'il désirait la même chose alors pourquoi m'en empêcher ?

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et m'installai à califourchon sur son dos. Il grogna contre l'oreiller ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'embrasser son cou et de poser mes mains sur ses épaules pour le masser. Il grogna une nouvelle fois, il se détendit au fur et à mesure que mon massage progressait.

Nous passâmes la journée avec sa famille dans la simplicité. Ses parents étaient des gens géniaux. En apparence, ils paraissaient comme des personnes sans aucune pitié à cause de leur fortune, mais en réalité, ils étaient tout le contraire et j'étais fière d'être leur belle-fille.

Nous étions partis dans l'après-midi pour passer la soirée ensemble. Sa mère avait fait comprendre à son fils qu'il était obligé de venir les rendre visite dans les prochains jours et il en avait bien l'intention. Il était si proche d'eux que je l'enviais un peu.

Notre soirée avait été reposante et agréable. Ma semaine rouge venant de commencer, Edward avait pris grand soin de moi en me préparant une soupe au potiron ainsi qu'un gâteau au chocolat. Depuis que nous étions ensemble, il savait que pendant cette période, j'étais constamment affamée mon fiancé s'était porté volontaire pour répondre et satisfaire mes hormones.

Tandis qu'Edward se douchait, je l'attendais sagement sur mon lit en fixant le plafond. C'est que je me souvins de la conversation que j'avais eue avec Carlisle tandis que le reste de la famille était partit se baigner dans la piscine intérieure de la villa. Nous nous trouvions tous les deux assis en face de la cheminée, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

\- _Je suis heureux que mon fils ait trouvé une femme avec de l'ambition,_ m'avait-il dit en regardant la cheminée.

Je n'avais rien répondu, surprise par ses confidences. J'avais donc décidé de le laisser parler et d'intervenir dès que le moment sera venu.

\- _Il a besoin d'une femme qui sache travailler et se donner corps et âmes dans ce qu'elle entreprend. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivée dans sa vie. Vous nous avez épargné un mariage avec cette barman._

J'avais souris discrètement, heureuse d'apprendre que mes beaux-parents n'aimaient pas celle qui arrivait à me mettre hors de moi tellement je la détestais. Si elle n'était pas apparue sur la vidéo de l'autre jour, je ne l'aurais pas considéré comme une rivale, mais plus les jours passaient, plus je me méfiais de ce que cette peste était capable de faire.

\- _Nous savions qu'il s'amusait avec cette femme, mais nous craignions que leur histoire devienne trop sérieuse,_ avait-il ajouté. _Cependant, je ne veux pas que tu crois que notre argent nous rend inhumain. Oui, nous empochons beaucoup de dollars par jour, mais nous devons notre fortune à notre travail. Elite Company a été créée par mon père qui n'est parti de rien. Il n'avait pas un dollars en poche et tu sais ce qui lui a permis de réussir et d'ouvrir la meilleure compagnie aérienne du monde ?_

J'avais hoché négativement la tête en le regardant. Je n'ignorais pas totalement ce qui avait permis à son père d'ouvrir une entreprise puisque j'étais moi-même passée par-là. Le travail, il n'y avait que le travail qui pouvait nous permettre de percer et de réaliser notre rêve. Ce n'était pas en restant assis sur son canapé que les choses pouvaient bouger.

\- _Son ambition et son travail._

Il avait bu une gorgée de sa boisson chaude et, toujours motivé à me raconter son enfance, avait repris :

\- _Mon frère et moi n'étions que des enfants lorsqu'il a commencé à travailler et à ne plus rentrer à la maison. Ma mère le soupçonnait de la tromper. Ils se disputaient souvent à cause de ça et, à force de lui jurer que jamais il n'irait voir une autre femme, ma mère a fini par comprendre que le rêve de son mari était de permettre à sa famille de vivre dans de meilleures conditions. Dix ans plus tard, Elite Company était devenue la compagnie aérienne la plus utilisée du pays._

Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire de cette famille. Je savais que c'était le grand-père d'Edward qui avait créé _Elite Company_ , mais je savais uniquement le côté professionnel. Carlisle Cullen me touchait beaucoup en parlant de son père car il le faisait avec tellement d'émotion dans la voix que j'avais du mal à m'imaginer que j'étais à côté d'un des plus grands entrepreneurs du pays.

\- _J'ai hérité de l'entreprise à trente ans, lorsque mon père a fait une crise cardiaque. Il s'était tellement tué au travail que sa santé n'arrivait plus à le suivre. Pour ma mère, il était inconcevable qu'il meure dans ces conditions. Elle l'a poussé à me laisser les rênes d'Elite Company et il n'a pas hésité car il avait pris conscience qu'il n'avait qu'une santé. Aujourd'hui et grâce aux économies qu'ils ont pu faire, mes parents tiennent un haras au Texas où ils sont très heureux._

Bien que je n'aie rencontré son père qu'une seule fois, le jour de Thanksgiving, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'envier et continuer de rêver. _Elite Trip_ avait certes vu le jour, mais je n'étais pas encore arrivée à conquérir le cœur de tous les habitants de ce monde vivant dans n'importe quel milieu social en m'attaquant aux entreprises low-cost. Dès lors que j'aurais réussis, je pourrais me reposer sur mes lauriers.

\- _Edward est encore jeune, mais son ambition m'a rapidement convaincu. Je sais que Rosalie me reproche mon choix, mais avec son fils handicapé, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser l'entreprise entre ses mains. Je fais confiance à ma fille, mais comment aurait-elle pu s'occuper de Killian et de l'entreprise en même temps ? Aujourd'hui, je vois qu'elle n'arrive pas à gérer son temps alors qu'elle ne travaille pas. Elle m'en veut encore, mais un jour, elle comprendra ma décision._

\- _Et Alice ?_ lui avais-je demandé.

\- _Alice avait rencontré Jasper. Ce dernier n'a même pas attendu de l'épouser pour lui offrir l'occasion d'ouvrir leur propre société de cosmétiques naturels. Et puis, Edward m'a toujours suivi dans mon travail et ce, malgré sa rébellion d'il y a quelques années,_ m'avait-il répondu en souriant.

J'aurais bien voulu voir Edward le rebelle, j'étais certaine qu'il m'aurait quand même plu.

\- _Vous parlez de ses études de médecine ?_

\- _Ouais, il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant cette période-là. Je savais qu'il ne foutait rien et qu'il ne voulait certainement pas devenir médecin. Il cherchait simplement à ce que je le laisse découvrir ses propres rêves et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et puis, deux années plus tard, il était redevenu le jeune homme curieux et pressé de reprendre l'entreprise familiale. J'aurais pu le faire attendre dix ans de plus, mais j'ai fini par céder car j'ai confiance en mon fils._

J'avais souris une nouvelle fois, touchée. J'aurais tellement voulu que mes parents me disent ces mots. J'ignorais si Carlisle en avait fait part à Edward, mais en lui laissant la gérance de l'entreprise familiale, il lui en fournissait la preuve. Oui, j'étais envieuse parce que ma famille préférait me dire des horreurs plutôt que de m'encourager et de me féliciter dans ma réussite.

\- _Ton agence de voyage est récente et pourtant, je suis surpris du succès fulgurant qu'elle a rencontré en l'espace de trois ans. Je ne connais ton entreprise que depuis un an, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de m'intéresser à ton parcours. Tu n'as donné aucun détail sur ta vie privée et pourtant, j'ai rapidement compris que tu n'es partie de rien, mais que comme mon père, ton ambition t'a permise et te permettra de réussir dans ce monde de requin. Edward a besoin d'une femme comme toi. Il risquerait de s'ennuyer si dans son couple, il n'y a que lui qui cherche à toujours viser plus haut._

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que Carlisle parle ainsi de mon travail et j'en étais très touchée. L'entendre de la part d'Edward était déjà très valorisant, mais l'entendre de la part d'un grand entrepreneur l'était encore plus. Je me savais ambitieuse et c'était ce trait de caractère qui me permettait de rester debout et de ne pas céder à la première crise que mes parents m'avaient faite alors que je venais d'emménager à New York.

\- _Je vais te dire une dernière chose, Isabella. C'est un conseil, tu le prends comme tu veux, mais je tiens quand même à te le dire._

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse, prête à l'écouter.

\- _Vis ta vie comme tu le sens. Qu'importe ce que les gens ou ta famille te disent, c'est toi qui vis ta vie, pas eux. Tu es la seule à savoir ce que tu veux faire et ce que tu aimes faire. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas en train de te déchirer au travail pour ton agence de voyage et tu n'aurais certainement pas ouvert deux filiales à Tokyo et à Canberra._

Wow, il en sait des choses sur mon entreprise !

\- _Beaucoup de gens vivent aux dépens de ce que les autres pensent d'eux, mais sérieusement, les pensées de notre entourage on s'en fout ! J'ai toujours laissé mes enfants faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient. La preuve, j'ai même laissé mon fils faire de la médecine et c'est lui-même qui est revenu pour hériter de l'entreprise familiale._

\- _Pourquoi me dire tout cela ?_

J'avais eu l'impression qu'il connaissait plus de choses sur mes parents ainsi sur leurs jugements que je n'en savais moi-même et c'était très étrange.

\- _Tu ne dis peut-être rien aux interviews et tu as peut-être tenté de dissimuler ta peine lorsque mon épouse à parler de tes parents, je ne suis pas dupe. Nous avons tous deux vus qu'avoir abordé le sujet de tes parents t'a beaucoup affecté et c'est pour cela que je me permets de te donner ces conseils. Mes grands-parents ne voulaient pas que mon père ouvre son entreprise car le marché de l'aviation n'était pas assez développé et ils avaient peur qu'il devienne une autre personne. Je peux comprendre qu'être jugé en permanence par ses parents est insupportable et…_

\- _Il n'y a pas que ça…_ l'avais-je coupé sans m'en rendre compte.

J'avais un nœud en travers de la gorge, me signalant que j'étais sur le point de dévoiler ma sensibilité. Je ne le voulais pas, mais intérieurement, je ressentais l'envie de me confier, de parler de mes parents et de la dernière dispute que j'avais eu avec eux à une personne extérieure.

\- _Ils ne m'ont jamais soutenue…_

Je ne sus pour quelle raison, mais Carlisle devint l'épaule paternelle dont j'avais besoin et qui me manquait atrocement. Cette histoire ou plutôt, mon histoire, était tellement compliquée que cela aurait dû me démotiver, mais c'est tout le contraire qui se produisit.

C'est ainsi que je trouvais le courage de me confier à mon beau-père concernant mes parents. Je me sentais en confiance et je ne m'étais pas trompée en le faisant car son oreille attentive, je pus obtenir davantage de conseils. Cependant, j'évitais soigneusement le sujet Riley. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela.

Je me sentais bien dans cette famille et hormis Rosalie, tout le monde m'avait acceptée dès le premier jour et c'était rassurant pour mon avenir avec Edward.

Quant à ma belle-sœur, je ne la craignais pas. Je savais qu'elle tenterait de nous séparer, mais elle ignorait encore ma détermination à garder le seul homme qui avait su me faire revivre. Je l'aimais et elle n'arrivera pas à m'empêcher de recevoir son amour chaque jour que j'aurais la chance de passer avec lui.

Qu'elle aille se faire voir.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus car vu le temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire, il y a intérêt qu'il soit bien (je plaisante, s'il ne vous a pas plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, hein).

Maintenant que Noël est passé, nous allons pouvoir faire place au sujet _principal_ de l'histoire, mais il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Un peu de patience :P

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **127 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **400** **reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	21. Chapitre Dix-huit

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, mais le retard est dû à mon CDD (aujourd'hui terminé) et à un manque d'inspiration. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai rencontré le syndrome de la page blanche, mais je l'ai frôlé. Ce chapitre, je l'ai commencé, effacé, recommencé et effacé une nouvelle fois. Je ne sais pas comment le tourner. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'aucune idée ne me venait à l'esprit, j'ai abandonné et j'ai attendu deux ou trois semaines le temps que mon inspiration revienne et tadaaa, elle est revenue ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'espère aussi ne pas avoir perdu mes lecteurs pendant ma longue absence ;)

Merci aux reviewers : _Romeila ; NeverForgeett ; Momo 6 ; Aurore ; annia.m ; larosurleau ; donatellobridou ; canada02 ; scpotter ; yuckie78 ; Nanoulaet ; Pims10_ **&** _gaellezjey._

Merci aux nouveaux favorites : _Lily-Rose-Bella ; SilverMoonDream ; shikalily_ **& **_annia.m_

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT**

 **Deux mois plus tard.**

J'arpentais les lieux, faisant claquer mes talons contre le carrelage. A la demande de mon futur mari, je prenais le temps de visiter chaque pièce de la villa. Aucun détail n'échappait à mon inspection car je tentais de me convaincre qu'elle était parfaite. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne me sentais pas chez moi. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me projeter.

\- _Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_ me demanda Edward.

Je haussais les épaules en guise de réponse. Cette villa était belle, moderne, spacieuse et avait une magnifique piscine au fond du jardin, mais elle n'avait pas assez de caractère. Edward aimait ce genre de maison contrairement à moi, qui aimais tout ce qui était ancien et bien que mon appartement respire la modernité, quitte à investir dans l'immobilier, autant investir correctement.

\- _Elle est comme toutes les autres_ , lui répondis-je en le regardant.

Il fronça les sourcils, attendant que je justifie ma réponse. Le pauvre, il passait ses journées à dégoter la maison parfaite, mais j'étais trop capricieuse. A chaque visite, il avait le droit à une réponse négative de ma part. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la perle rare et cette villa n'en était pas une.

\- _Elle est très jolie, très moderne, mais elle est trop froide, trop blanche, trop…_

\- _Tu ne l'aimes pas, j'ai compris,_ me coupa-t-il. _Je vais devoir encore faire des recherches, hein ?_

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et m'avançai timidement vers lui. Il était fatigué par le travail, les préparatifs du mariage et la sélection de notre future maison. Je participais aussi pour les deux premières tâches, mais en ce qui concernait la recherche d'un logement, je le laissais faire car c'était ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Il voulait me prouver qu'il était capable de trouver notre futur petit cocon.

\- _Il serait peut-être plus judicieux que tu me laisses faire, non ?_

Il inspira en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- _Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant. J'encadrai son visage, ignorant l'agent immobilier qui nous observait de loin, plongeai mes pupilles dans les siennes et lui dit :

\- _Tu es fatigué, il faut que tu te reposes._

\- _Je ne suis pas plus fatigué que toi._

\- _Obéis-moi, pour une fois,_ dis-je en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser parce que j'étais tellement accro à lui, à ses baisers et à ses câlins, qu'il était difficile pour moi de conserver cette proximité.

\- _Tu travailles plus que moi en ce moment alors laisse-moi faire les recherches et je trouverai notre maison idéale._

\- _Et quelle est la maison idéale ?_

\- _Une maison avec du caractère, avec une histoire. Celles que tu m'as fait visiter depuis le début de la semaine sont toutes neuves et se ressemblent toutes. Laisse-moi faire et de toute façon, en ce qui concerne l'immobilier, ce sont toujours les femmes qui décident._

Il arqua un sourcil pour me montrer qu'il ne se laissera pas dominer par une femme. Je ris en le voyant faire et poussai un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se permit de me pincer les fesses. Il m'embrassa rapidement et grogna contre mes lèvres, frustré de ne pas pouvoir me contredire et me rappeler son statut de mâle dominant.

\- _Pardonnez-moi, Madame, de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, mais nous n'aurons plus besoin de vos services,_ dis-je en m'adressant à l'agent immobilier.

La jeune femme passa d'un sourire professionnel à un sourire crispé. Je comprenais sa déception. Elle avait sans doute prévu de conclure une vente avec nous, mais elle trouvera d'autres clients. L'immobilier était très prisé dans ce pays. Surtout à New York.

\- _J'espère que vous trouverez la perle rare_ , répondit-elle.

Elle nous raccompagna à l'extérieur, referma la porte et nous salua en entrant dans sa voiture. Edward s'empara de ma main et m'ouvrit la portière tel un gentleman. Je lui volai un baiser et m'installai à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

J'étais exténuée par cette journée. Alice m'emmenait avec elle dans tous les recoins de New York. Elle était une organisatrice hors pair et ses choix étaient toujours en accord avec mes goûts et mes attentes. Cependant, elle n'avait pas la même énergie que moi. Autrement dit, j'avais été très contente lorsqu'Edward m'avait appelé pour visiter cette énième maison.

\- _Prête à retourner avec ma sœur ?_

\- _Non, Dieu merci, elle est avec Jasper._

Il rit en s'engageant sur la chaussée.

\- _Je t'avais dit que ma sœur ne laissait rien passer._

\- _Et c'est pour cette raison que je lui ai confié la tâche de tout organiser, mais je ne savais pas que c'était si épuisant d'être une future mariée._

Il me sourit, attrapa ma main qui se trouvait sur ma cuisse et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur mon annulaire, là où se trouvait ma bague de fiançailles. Je souris amoureusement, touchée par son geste. Jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber amoureuse et pourtant, j'étais tombée pour lui.

Plus les jours passaient, plus je comprenais que je n'avais jamais été amoureuse de Riley. J'étais aveuglée, pas amoureuse. L'amour ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il m'avait fait vivre…

\- _Dans trois jours, je pourrai clamer haut et fort que tu es ma femme et que tu m'appartiens corps et âme. Je meurs d'envie de te passer la bague au doigt et de pouvoir te faire l'amour matin et soir et…_

Je l'interrompis en posant ma main contre sa bouche. Main qu'il embrassa, me faisant frissonner.

Je n'étais pas habituée à recevoir autant de compliment. Et pourtant, il m'en faisait tous les jours et me démontrait son amour pour moi dans chacun de ses gestes. J'étais littéralement comblée.

\- _J'ai hâte d'être ta femme et que tu sois mon mari._

Je retirai ma main et, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser sur la bouche, je déposai mes lèvres sur sa joue râpeuse et me concentrai à nouveau sur le paysage.

Le trajet fut rapide et j'avais demandé à Edward de me déposer chez moi pour que je puisse prendre quelques affaires pour dormir chez lui.

En effet, depuis quelques jours, j'emménageais petit à petit chez lui car j'avais décidé d'offrir le mien à Victoria et son futur bébé. J'aurais très bien pu l'inviter à vivre dans notre future maison, mais je savais qu'elle avait autant besoin d'intimité que nous. Je lui offrais la possibilité de vivre convenablement dans un appartement de l'Upper East Side. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma seule amie.

Edward joua avec mon lobe tandis que je tentai d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée tout en retenant mes gémissements. Certes, nous referons l'amour dans exactement, soixante-douze heures, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de me caresser et me prouver son désir pour moi autrement que par le sexe.

\- _Edward, il y a Victoria dans l'appartement._

\- _Elle nous a déjà entendus faire l'amour. Ce ne sont pas mes baisers sur ton oreille qui risque de la choquer._

\- _Je n'arrive pas à insérer la clé dans la serrure…_ me plaignis-je.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir ma porte à cause de lui ! Je mettais ma main à couper qu'il était fier que ses baisers me déconcentrent, ce vicieux !

Edward eut pitié de moi, me prit les clés de ma main droite avec douceur et s'occupa de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Il me poussa à l'intérieur, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Nous nous stoppâmes dans notre délire lorsque nous remarquâmes qu'un homme se trouvait dans mon salon.

Je le détaillai de la tête au pied et le trouvai terriblement laid. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et sa barbe de plusieurs jours me forçait à me poser des questions sur son hygiène de vie. Le seul point positif sur son physique était probablement ses yeux bleus et sa tenue plutôt soignée.

Il me regarda à son tour en fixant ma poitrine beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût _. Quel Goujat !_ Peu importe qui il était, j'allais rapidement le renvoyer d'où il venait !

 _Où se trouvait Victoria ?_ m'interrogeai-je intérieurement.

\- _Je ne savais pas que tu attendais quelqu'un, chérie,_ s'exclama Edward en me regardant.

J'étais certaine qu'il n'avait rien loupé du regard baladeur de l'inconnu.

\- _Je ne le savais pas non plus._

Il regarda sévèrement l'inconnu et me plaça derrière lui comme pour me protéger. Je trouvais son geste touchant bien que ce n'était pas très utile car je savais que cet homme n'était pas là par hasard.

Le blond éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière. OK, il se foutait ouvertement de nous et si j'avais pu, je lui aurais foutu mon poing dans sa gueule !

\- _Relaxe mec, je ne vais rien faire à ta copine même si elle est super canon !_ dit-il à l'encontre d'Edward.

\- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ réussis-je enfin à lui demander.

\- _James !_ s'écria la voix de ma meilleure amie.

Cette dernière apparu dans le salon et se figea en nous voyant. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas prévu notre arrivée, mais elle aurait dû se douter que je ne resterais pas éternellement dehors ! Je me fichais qu'elle invite des connaissances, mais là, il s'agissait du mec qui l'a mise enceinte et qu'il l'a quittée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avorter !

\- _Victoria, je peux te parler ?_ lui demandai-je sèchement.

Le ton de ma voix la dissuada de discuter. Je la suivis jusque dans ma chambre en laissant les deux hommes se dévisager comme s'ils allaient se livrer à un combat de coq. Je savais pertinemment que la possessivité de mon fiancé n'allait rien arranger. Mais soit, qu'ils se débrouillent entre eux. Ma meilleure amie me devait des explications.

Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre, elle s'installa en tailleur sur son lit et me fixa tandis que moi, je préférais rester debout. Je jetais un regard rapide à la pièce, constatant au passage qu'elle l'avait décoré à son goût et avait rendu les lieux très jolis. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de parler de décoration.

\- _Que fait ce lâche dans notre salon ?_ l'interrogeai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- _Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était à New York et qu'il souhaitait me parler de nous et… du bébé…_ répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle tripota le revers de sa jupe avec ses doigts, me montrant qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Je soupirai lourdement en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine. Je détestais m'énerver contre mon amie, mais je souhaitais tant la mettre en garde. Elle avait trop pleuré pour cet homme… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se laisse manipuler sous prétexte qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui.

\- _Tu aurais pu l'inviter ailleurs que dans notre appartement. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu te faire ?_

Elle releva la tête.

\- _Il n'est pas violent, je t'assure !_

\- _Ok, il n'est pas violent, mais qu'est-ce qui justifie son abandon ? Rien !_

\- _Il a eu peur ! Il ne s'attendait pas à devenir père maintenant et je ne peux que le comprendre. C'est quelques chose de nouveau pour lui._

\- _Et pour toi, ce n'est pas nouveau peut-être ? Les hommes peuvent se permettre de fuir dès que leur compagne est enceinte à cause de la peur tandis que nous, nous sommes obligés d'assumer cet « accident »._

\- _Nous pouvons aussi avorter…_ marmonna-t-elle.

\- _Je sais parfaitement que l'avortement existe. Mais le contexte est le même. Nous devons supporter l'avortement, la grossesse tandis que notre cher compagnon préfère fuir plutôt que d'assumer ses responsabilités ! Un enfant ne se fait pas tout seul !_

Victoria baissa à nouveau la tête et se mit à sangloter. _Merde_ , je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer. Je savais que j'avais été dure dans mes mots, mais je voulais tant la protéger…

\- _Vic'_ , dis-je en prenant place à ses côtés, _je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ni te blesser, mais tu sais ce que je pense de lui et son acte…_

\- _Je sais et j'ai du mal à lui faire confiance, mais je l'aime et je pense pouvoir lui donner une seconde chance… Je ne veux pas élever ce bébé toute seule. Il a le droit d'avoir un père…_

\- _Un lâche restera un lâche, Victoria…_

\- _Les gens changent…_

Je hochai négativement la tête pour montrer mon désaccord.

\- _Les gens ne changent jamais en un coup de baguette magique. Souviens-toi le jour où j'ai laissé Riley revenir dans ma vie parce que j'étais persuadée qu'il avait changé, parce qu'il m'avait assuré qu'il était devenu un autre homme… Tout était faux…_

Elle tourna la tête pour me regarder.

\- _James n'est pas Riley. Je suis persuadée que si tu apprenais à le connaître, tu l'apprécierais. Il est plus doux et plus attentionnés qu'il n'y paraît._

Je haussai les épaules, pas convaincue. Je préférais avoir la preuve que cet homme n'allait pas faire souffrir ma meilleure amie en l'abandonnant à nouveau et si me rapprocher de lui pouvait me servir à « enquêter » sur lui, alors je ne me gênerais pas. Ou alors, je pourrais la laisser faire ses propres choix et ne pas la juger… Après tout, elle m'avait simplement soutenu lorsque je lui avais annoncé mes fiançailles avec Edward alors que je le connaissais à peine…

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre à la connaître. Je devrais te laisser prendre tes propres décisions_ , dis-je plus doucement. _Tu es ma meilleure amie et je veux te protéger comme tu as su le faire, mais je me rends compte que je m'y prends mal. Tu as accepté Edward… Peut-être devrais-je réviser mon jugement à propos de James…_

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre_ , me rassura-t-elle en souriant.

Je répondis à son sourire et la pris dans mes bras. Je déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle me berçait.

\- _Isa_ , me dit-elle en rompant notre étreinte, _je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu avais fait ta petite enquête sur lui, mais je suis fière que tu me laisses faire mes propres choix. Je sais que James est l'homme que j'attendais._

Je souris en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- _Tu mérites d'être heureuse, mais je ne veux pas que tu oublies que je serais toujours là pour toi._

\- _Je le sais et tu me l'as prouvé en m'hébergeant chez toi, en m'offrant un travail… Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse. Si seulement tes parents pouvaient le voir, ils ne passeraient pas leur temps à te juger…_

\- _Ne parlons pas d'eux… Après tout, je me marie dans trois jours avec l'un des hommes les plus convoités de New York._

Elle rit en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

\- _Je ne peux pas nier qu'il est canon,_ avoua-t-elle.

\- _Attention, il est à moi !_ l'avertis-je.

\- _T'inquiète, le mien me convient parfaitement._

Je fis une grimace, lui montrant que James était loin d'entrer dans la catégorie des hommes les plus canon de la planète. Je pensais sincèrement que Victoria avait des goûts plus élaborés, mais si elle l'aimait, cela signifiait que sa personnalité lui avait permis d'oublier son physique.

Personnellement, j'étais heureuse qu'Edward me plaise sur les deux tableaux. J'étais attirée autant par son physique de Dieu grec que par sa personnalité. Pour moi, c'était très important.

Nous nous enlaçâmes une dernière fois et nous sortîmes de sa chambre main dans la main. En arrivant dans le salon, je fus surprise de voir Edward et James en train de discuter calmement devant un match de baseball. Ah, il semblerait qu'ils aient sympathisé en notre absence.

\- _Isabella_ , s'exclama James en se levant de sa place – sous l'œil vigilant d'Edward. _Je suis content de rencontrer la meilleure amie de Victoria_ , ajouta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en souriant en guise de réponse. J'avais toujours du mal à me lier d'amitié avec une personne. James et moi n'étions pas amis. Je le tolérais parce qu'il était avec Victoria, mais je le gardais à l'œil. Dès lors qu'il m'aura prouvé qu'il est quelqu'un de confiance, je deviendrai plus sociable.

\- _Chéri, on y va ?_ dis-je à l'encontre d'Edward.

Il se leva du canapé et vint m'enlacer. Il m'embrassa tendrement et s'empara fermement de ma main. Ma curiosité souhaitait ardemment savoir le sujet de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec James pendant que je discutais avec Victoria. J'avais besoin de son analyse.

\- _Bon, Victoria, je t'attends samedi à dix-neuf heures tapantes pour mon dîner de répétition._

Elle rit. Je me souviens le jour où je lui avais proposé d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur. Autant Emmett avait été heureux lorsque je lui avais demandé d'être mon témoin, autant Victoria en avait pleuré de joie en me disant qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être à cette place.

Edward avait choisi son beau-frère, Jasper et Rosalie, en tant que témoins. Il avait voulu intégrer Alice, mais pour éviter la jalousie que je qualifierais de maladive de leur sœur, mon organisatrice du mariage et amie s'était contenté de ce rôle et elle ne s'en était pas plainte.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez lui et Edward pu reprendre ses baisers rebelles dans mon cou. Ses gestes étaient plus possessifs et je comprenais que c'était dû au comportement de James à mon égard. Je n'avais pas remis ce dernier à sa place, mais s'il recommençait, je ne me gênerais pas. Qu'il y ait Victoria avec lui, je n'en avais que faire. Le respect d'autrui n'était pas facultatif.

\- _Tu fais quoi de bon ?_ me demanda-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Ses mains massèrent mes hanches et je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir. Cependant, il n'était pas dupe. Mes gémissements n'avaient pas besoin de se manifester car mon corps répondait instinctivement à ses caresses, à sa présence.

Je souris, plongeai la cuillère dans la sauce et la dirigeai vers ses lèvres. Il interrompit notre étreinte, ouvrit sa bouche et me laissa y insérer la cuillère. Il goûta la texture en fermant les yeux. J'attendais patiemment le verdict. Je connaissais mes talents culinaires, mais c'était toujours valorisant de voir que mon conjoint aimait ma cuisine.

\- _C'est délicieux, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce c'est._

\- _Surprise,_ soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il grogna et me vola un baiser. Edward avait beau avoir une silhouette athlétique, s'il pouvait passer ses journées à manger, il le ferait volontiers. Bien évidemment, il n'atteindra jamais la gourmandise de mon frère, mais j'étais parfois surprise de voir ce qu'il pouvait engloutir en un repas.

\- _C'est une sauce à la cannelle et si tu regardes dans le four, tu constateras qu'un poulet est en train de rôtir pour le plus grand plaisir de ton estomac._

Il se lécha les lèvres, m'embrassa et ouvrit le four pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Je souris et le laissai faire en retournant à la cuisson de ma sauce. J'ajoutai de la crème et du sucre roux. Je goûtai et fermai à mon tour les yeux. C'était parfait.

Nous passâmes rapidement à table et je profitai de notre proximité pour l'interroger sur James. Il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler et j'étais d'ailleurs surprise qu'il ne m'ait pas fait part de son compte rendu. Peut-être attendait-il que je lui pose la question ?

\- _Je peux te poser une question ?_

Il releva la tête de son assiette, mangea une bouchée de poulet et me fit signe de continuer.

\- _Vous vous êtes dit quoi avec James ?_

Il haussa les épaules et me répondit :

\- _Rien d'intéressant._

\- _Mais ?_

\- _Mais je ne le sens pas ce mec._

J'arquais un sourcil, surprise.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?_

\- _Qu'il ose te regarder comme si tu étais une proie alors qu'il a parfaitement compris que nous étions ensemble et qu'en plus, il ne respecte pas Victoria, m'a profondément agacé._

\- _J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous vous entendiez bien lorsque nous sommes revenus dans le salon._

\- _Je ne deviens pas ami avec des gens si facilement et je pense ne pas être le seul._

Je souris et rougis. Je n'étais pas surprise qu'il ait remarqué ma froideur avec James, mais soit, je n'allais pas changer pour autant. Les gens pouvaient si facilement vous planter un couteau dans le dos que donner ma confiance, mon amitié à un inconnu devait se faire à petite dose.

« _Il me semble qu'Edward a eu le droit à une exception_ », me rappela ma conscience.

Il fut vrai que mon futur époux avait su gagner ma confiance en l'espace de quelques jours. Pourtant, il aurait très bien pu m'utiliser pour me voler mon entreprise.

« _Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce qu'il prévoit de faire ?_ » s'interrogea ma conscience.

Mais, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Comment pouvais-je avoir de telle pensée alors qu'Edward m'avait prouvé à maintes reprises que je pouvais lui faire confiance et qu'il était quelqu'un de digne. Jamais il n'oserait me voler mon entreprise. En se mariant avec moi, il prenait aussi le risque de perdre la sienne.

Une gifle mentale plus tard, j'oubliais toutes ces maudites pensées noires et me concentrai sur notre conversation dont le sujet principal était James, le petit-ami de ma meilleure amie.

\- _J'ai essayé de voir quel type de personne il est et je pense sincèrement que Victoria devrait se méfier._

\- _Elle se méfie déjà. Elle a juste peur de se retrouver seule avec son enfant._

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit exactement ?_

\- _Je l'ai interrogé sur sa vie personnelle. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Cependant, je suis persuadé et je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper qu'il m'a mentit sur chacune de ses réponses._

Je fronçai les sourcils, soudainement inquiète pour ma meilleure amie. Depuis que je connaissais Edward, je savais qu'il était doué pour détecter les mensonges. Il n'était pas mentaliste, mais il avait une capacité à observer les gens qui le permettait de savoir si une personne se foutait ou non de lui. Il pourrait être flic, s'il le voulait.

\- _Il m'a raconté qu'il était dirigeant d'un palace à Seattle et qu'il serait heureux de créer un partenariat entre ma compagnie aérienne et ton agence de voyage. J'ai senti que c'était faux. Il était beaucoup trop insistant. Même Aro Volturis n'a jamais osé._

\- _Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait qu'Aro désire ardemment signer un contrat de partenariat avec mon agence._

Il hocha la tête.

\- _J'ignore pour quelle raison il m'aurait menti, mais il faut que je fasse quelques recherches sur son hôtel,_ m'informa-t-il. _Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans la description de son palace…_

\- _Comme quoi, les premières impressions sont toujours les bonnes…_ marmonnai-je en jouant tristement avec les grains de riz à l'aide de ma fourchette.

Edward posa sa main sur la mienne, m'incitant à le regarder.

\- _Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout._

\- _Et que devrais-je dire à Victoria ?_

\- _Ne lui dis rien, pour le moment. Si elle se pose des questions, il risque de le voir. Je suis désolé de te dire qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de découvrir le pot aux roses._

Je hochai simplement la tête, pas très convaincue à l'idée de ne rien dire à Victoria, mais intérieurement, je savais que je devais écouter Edward. Il avait suffisamment d'argent et de pouvoir pour faire les recherches nécessaires.

\- _Demain, j'appellerai mon meilleur détective privé et nous aurons la réponse rapidement._

Je souris.

\- _J'espère sincèrement, qu'entre temps, il n'arrivera rien à Victoria…_

\- _Tu me fais confiance ?_

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

\- _J'ai déjà dû procéder à des moyens radicaux contre une entreprise qui souhaitait s'associer avec Elite Company._

\- _Oui, je m'en souviens._

L'information était passée sur toutes les chaînes télévisées, les stations de radio et les journaux. A l'époque, je venais d'arriver à New York et je ne connaissais rien à propos d' _Elite Company_. Cependant, j'avais gardé mon objectif en tête et m'intéresser aux actualités de ce type, était toujours intéressant dans l'avenir.

Je m'étais donc arrêtée au Starbucks du coin et j'avais lu le New York Times dont le titre était « _Edward Cullen a permis l'arrestation de Paul Boyle, PDG de Boyle Palace, accusé d'avoir prostitué ses employées_ ».

J'avais été choquée de lire un tel fait divers. Je m'étais renseignée sur Paul Boyle et j'avais été surprise d'apprendre que son épouse, Lucy Boyle, avait participé à la prostitution de ces pauvres femmes. Il me semblait d'ailleurs que ces deux-là, croupissaient toujours en prison et que les palaces ont été repris par Aro Volturis, dont l'image a été redorée.

Je pouvais reprocher l'insistance et son manque d'imagination pour que je signe enfin un contrat de partenariat avec lui et bien qu'il rêve de me voir mariée à Démétri, son fils, il avait le sens des affaires et s'était battu des mois entiers pour que les palaces de Paul et Lucy Boyle n'aient plus l'image d'une maison close. Aujourd'hui, il était fréquenté par les personnalités du monde entier.

\- _Je te fais confiance,_ dis-je.

Il sourit et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Victoria était entre de bonnes mains. Je m'assurerai personnellement de récolter toutes les informations qu'Edward obtiendra de son détective privé. J'en informerai ma meilleure amie dès que le moment sera venu. Je priais intérieurement pour que cette affaire soit résolue avant notre voyage de noces, bien que je fusse sceptique.

.

...

.

Après plusieurs heures passées à faire des recherches sur internet et à contacter l'agent immobilier qui m'avait dégoté mon appartement à Manhattan, j'avais enfin trouvé la perle rare. Une maison ancienne, mais avec tout le charme que je recherchais. J'ignorais si Edward allait aimer les lieux, mais qui ne tentait rien n'a rien.

Le manoir appartenait à une vieille dame qui venait de perdre son mari et qui préférait partir vivre au Texas pour se reposer et s'éloigner de la civilisation. Sa maison était en vente depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait tenté de me la vendre à un prix d'ami, mais pour moi, il n'était pas question que je profite de sa gentillesse. Je ne l'avais pas encore acheté. Je lui avais juste demandé de me la réserver jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen d'y emmener Edward.

Et aujourd'hui avait été le jour idéal.

Dans deux jours, nous nous passerions la bague au doigt. En clair, le problème devait être résolu rapidement. Je voulais vivre avec mon mari après notre mariage et dans un endroit qu'aucun de nous ne connaisse. Son appartement me plaisait, mais vivre dans une maison était le comble et il était aussi de mon avis.

\- _Gare-toi juste-là_ , dis-je en montrant du doigt la place.

Il s'exécuta et coupa le moteur.

\- _Où se trouve la maison._

\- _Ne soit pas impatient et sors de la voiture._

Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et s'exécuta. Un jour, un journaliste de _Forbes_ nous avait demandé lequel de nous deux portait la culotte. Nous avions ris et puis, nous étions arrivés à la même conclusion. Nous étions tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde et nous n'avions pas besoin de dominer l'autre pour obtenir ce que nous voulions. Du moins, pour le moment, ce n'était jamais arrivé et j'espérais que cela reste ainsi.

Il me rejoignit et je m'emparai de sa main. Je l'entraînai à l'intérieure de la propriété et attendis qu'il me donne son avis. De mon côté, j'étais littéralement tombée amoureuse de ce manoir aux briques rouges. Il ressemblait beaucoup à mon agence. La seule différence était qu'il n'avait pas de pilonnes blancs et qu'il datait du XVIIIème siècle.

\- _Qu'en penses-tu ?_ lui demandai-je.

\- _J'attends de voir l'intérieur,_ répondit-il, sceptique.

Il est vrai que j'aurais dû trouver une maison ancienne et moderne à la fois pour répondre à ses goûts, mais j'étais tombée sur celle-ci par hasard en allant faire les courses avec Victoria et Alice. S'il ne l'aimait pas, je comprendrais et je lui montrerais la villa que mon agent immobilier m'avait trouvée.

Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et tirai sur sa main pour le forcer à me suivre et à grimper les marches. Je m'emparai de la toque en or et frappai à la porte.

\- _Mademoiselle Swan, je suis ravie de vous revoir !_ s'exclama la Madame Watsen en souriant _. Je vois que vous avez réussi à ramener votre mari._

\- _Son avis est important._

\- _Je vois. Je vous laisse visiter. Si vous avez la moindre question, je me trouve dans mon jardin._

Je hochai la tête et la remerciai pour son accueil. Elle nous laissa entre et vaqua à ses occupations. Je tirai toujours sur la main d'Edward et commençai par lui faire visiter les pièces les plus stratégiques. Je souhaitais tellement qu'il craque et qu'il accepte de vivre dans ce manoir. Je ne voulais pas être la seule à aimer les lieux.

\- _Tu as vu cette immense cuisine ?! Elle est géniale !_ m'extasiai-je en le regardant.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais son sourire le fit à sa place. Je voyais qu'il aimait les lieux, mais j'aurais voulu qu'il s'exprime vocalement car j'avais plus l'impression qu'il se moquait de mes réactions. Bon, tant pis, je continuerais jusqu'à ce qu'il me fournisse une réponse réelle.

\- _Et tu n'as pas vu notre chambre_ , dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

Ma tentative de séduction fonctionna puisque ses pupilles vrillèrent du vert au noir en l'espace d'une seconde. Je profitai de cet instant pour l'emmener à l'étage et lui fis visiter les dernières pièces avant d'entrer dans celle que je jugeais comme étant notre chambre.

\- _Bon, bien entendu, Madame Watsen partira avec tous ses meubles, mais je pense qu'un lit en baldaquin en bois avec des rideaux blancs serait parfait pour cette pièce. Nous pourrions aussi faire quelques travaux pour personnaliser les lieux car je sais que tu aimes les maisons modernes._

\- _Tu t'es déjà renseignée pour la décoration ?_

Je hochai la tête et me mordillai la lèvre inférieure comme si je venais de me faire disputer. J'avais passé des heures à dégoter les meubles parfaits pour notre future maison. J'avais épluché les catalogues, les sites internet de décorations et je m'étais rendue dans un magasin de meuble. Cependant, je n'avais rien acheté avant de connaître son avis. Il fallait d'abord que nous achetions ce bien.

Mais, vu son absence de réaction, je m'attendais à un refus catégorique de sa part. Je n'avais pas été très coopérative lorsqu'il m'avait fait visiter toutes ces villas ultras modernes, mais j'espérais qu'il ne veuille pas se venger.

Il sourit et s'approcha de moi. Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa fiévreusement. Pour le moment, ni le moment, ni le lieu pour nous embrasser ainsi, mais comme la propriétaire n'était pas là, nous profitions de quelques secondes pour exprimer notre amour réciproque.

La maison n'était pas encore à nous, mais au vu de l'enthousiasme de Madame Watsen, elle accepterait de nous vendre la maison sur le champ. Son rêve de partir au Texas était sur le point de se réaliser. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant que je profitais de sa situation pour négocier le prix de la maison car pour moi, sa valeur était nettement plus élevée.

\- _Si tu aimes cette maison, je l'aime aussi._

\- _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Nous allons emménager ensemble. Il faut que chacun se plaise dans notre maison et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal. Je peux aussi faire l'effort de vivre dans un endroit plus moderne._

\- _Et si je te dis que j'aime ce manoir, tu me croirais ?_

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise.

\- _Tu l'aimes vraiment ?_

Il rit.

\- _Je n'en suis pas tombé amoureux comme toi et je n'ai peut-être pas les yeux qui pétillent, mais je l'aime bien. Et je l'aimerais encore plus si tu me laissais ajouter de la modernité._

\- _Tant que tu ne transformes pas ma maison en robot géant, je suis d'accord._

\- _En robot géant ?_

\- _Je veux qu'elle garde son charme de l'ancien. C'est ce qui fait l'atout de cette maison._

Il me vola un énième baiser.

\- _Quand pouvons-nous faire une offre ?_

\- _Tu es sérieux ?_

\- _Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Je veux cette maison._

Je criai et sautai dans ses bras pour le remercier. J'étais émue de sa décision et il le vit. Il embrassa la larme qui s'était échappée et m'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver la propriétaire. Il était aussi pressé que moi d'acquérir la villa et j'étais fière d'avoir fait confiance en mon instinct.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la vente était conclue et nous avions laissé un mois, durée de notre voyage de noce, à Madame Watsen pour qu'elle puisse faire ses cartons et partir vivre sa nouvelle vie. En attendant, nous nous afférions à trouver les meubles parfaits que nous comptions faire livrer après avoir réalisé tous les travaux nécessaires.

.

..

.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?!

Un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le salon, me confirmait qu'il était en retard. Il était la seule personne de ma famille que j'attendais pour ce dîner de répétition puisqu'il était aussi le seul à avoir accepté mon invitation ! Il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait, je ne devrais donc pas m'inquiéter autant, mais c'était plus fort que moi…

Toute ma belle-famille était réunie et lui, il n'était même pas là…

Le fait que mes parents ne viennent pas me faisait mal. J'avais tenté de les inviter malgré le fait que j'avais instauré une distance entre eux et moi… Ils restaient mes parents et les voir présent à mon mariage, au plus beau jour de ma vie, était normal. Je voulais tellement que mon père m'accompagne jusqu'à l'autel…

Edward, quant à lui, tentait de me distraire en me volant plusieurs baisers dès qu'il passait près de moi pendant que je m'afférais derrière les fourneaux.

Foutu dîner de répétition. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'aurais invité personne et je serais restée seule avec mon futur mari, mais Alice avait insisté en me précisant que je ne pouvais pas ignorer les traditions. Et elle avait raison… Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un mariage traditionel.

Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de cette dernière pendant les préparatifs. J'aimais sa simplicité et sa franchise. Et ma belle-sœur avait de très bon goût en matière de mode ! Ma robe de mariée était tellement splendide que j'avais eu du mal à la quitter lors du dernier essayage.

J'étais stressée et sur les nerfs. Si je pouvais me griller une clope je le ferais, mais j'avais promis à Edward d'arrêter. Je fumais très rarement, mais lorsque l'envie se ressentait au plus profond de mes entrailles, je ne pouvais pas résister à la tentation. Mais soit, une promesse était une promesse et j'allais m'y tenir. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

\- _Hé,_ m'interpela ce dernier en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, ses yeux ancrés au mien. _Calme-toi, tu vas finir par faire une crise cardiaque et je n'ai très envie de te retrouver clouer sur un lit d'hôpital la veille de notre mariage._

\- _Je ne vais pas faire une crise cardiaque,_ marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Edward,_ intervint Alice en souriant, _retourne donc dans le salon. Je m'occupe de son angoisse._

Mon fiancé soupira, mais n'insista pas, m'embrassa sur le front, provoquant l'arrivée d'un millier de petits frissons sur mon épiderme. Il me fera toujours autant d'effet et j'espérais que notre attirance mutuelle ne s'éteigne pas les jours qui suivront notre union.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? Qu'il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète ? Qu'il ne faut pas que je me demande si ce mariage est une bonne idée ? Parce que merde, c'est exactement ce que je me pose !_

\- _Je me posais exactement les mêmes questions. J'ai fini par même saouler ma coiffeuse et ma maquilleuse,_ dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de champagne rosée.

Je soupirai lourdement et m'assis sur le rebord de la table, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y avait pas que ces petits détails qui me faisaient paniquer. Notre mariage n'est pas comme les autres… Au départ, nous ne nous aimions pas… Ce n'était qu'une histoire de fric et de business. Qui me dit qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis ?

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je haussai les épaules et regardai la dinde en train de cuire dans le four. Non seulement j'étais angoissée, mais en plus, je n'étais pas très à l'aise dans cette maison car pour l'occasion, mes futurs beaux-parents nous ont proposé de faire le dîner de répétition chez eux car mon appartement ainsi que celui d'Edward étaient trop petits pour accueillir deux familles complètes. Ils espéraient encore rencontrer mes parents…

\- _Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je m'inquiète pour des choses futiles,_ la rassurai-je.

Alice n'était naïve et savait que je mentais, mais elle n'insista pas pour me faire cracher le morceau et j'appréciais cela. Nous étions devenues amies, mais nous n'étions pas suffisamment proches pour nous confier en toute quiétude.

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie retentit et me levai précipitamment pour accueillir la seule personne qui faisait retarder le dîner. Je marchais tellement vite que je manquais de tomber au sol, mais je me retins de justesse. Me casser le nez la veille de mon mariage n'était pas prévu dans le programme. Comme Edward, je n'avais pas envie de passer ma nuit dans un hôpital.

\- _Emmett, tu as vu l'heure ?!_ m'emportai-je.

Je n'étais pas énervée contre lui, j'étais angoissée à l'idée qu'il se désiste. J'avais peur que mon frère me tourne le dos une nouvelle fois. Il était le seul qui acceptait ma décision et me soutenait. Mon jumeau était une partie de moi. Je ne pourrais pas supporter un abandon de sa part.

\- _Bonjour à toi aussi petite sœur._

\- _Nous sommes jumeaux._

\- _Tu es née après moi,_ se sentit-il obligé de préciser avec un sourire enfantin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- _Ok, ça n'a pas d'importance puisque maintenant tu es là et…_

Je m'interrompis lorsque mon frère s'écarta pour me permettre de voir qui était venu l'accompagner. Je hoquetai de surprise et fondis en larme la seconde qui suivit. Je tentai de masquer mes sanglots en portant ma main à mes lèvres.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra si fort que j'avais du mal à respirer, mais tant pis. Je resserrai notre étreinte et profiter de note proximité pour savourer l'instant. Je me permis de regarder derrière lui et fus déçue de constater qu'il était tout seul.

\- _Papa,_ murmurai-je.

\- _Je suis là, ma fille, je suis là._

Il me frotta le dos et me berça pour m'aider à me calmer, mais voilà le résultat lorsque la pression et la joie se mélangeaient entre elles.

\- _Qui est en train de faire pleurer ma femme ?_ intervint Edward.

L'étreinte que mon père m'offrait m'avait entraîné à oublier que nous n'étions pas seuls.

\- _Techniquement, elle n'est pas encore ta femme,_ répondit Emmett pour le taquiner.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Emmett avait définitivement accepté Edward au sein de la famille et ce, depuis que nous nous étions tous rendus à Forks et il ne se gênait pas pour lui faire comprendre en lui envoyant quelques piques amicaux.

\- _Elle est encore une Swan_ , rétorqua mon père.

\- _Bonsoir Charlie_ , s'exclama Edward en lui tendant sa main, surpris de le voir.

Mon père rompit notre étreinte et serra la main de mon fiancé. Je le regardai surprise car aucune animosité n'était présente dans ses yeux.

\- _Content de pouvoir te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. J'aurais préféré connaître mon beau-fils avant la veille du mariage de ma fille, mais sache que je m'excuse pour t'avoir mal jugé._

Qu'avait bien pu dire Emmett pour que mon père change d'avis en si peu de temps ? Il avait dû le harceler ou je ne sais pas… Il fallait que je parle à Charlie et à mon frère, mais pour le moment, le dîner pouvait enfin être servi ! Nous discuterons plus tard et en privé.

Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'étais toujours angoissée à l'idée de me lier définitivement à un homme, mais la présence de mes proches me rassurait. Victoria aussi s'occupait de faire redescendre la tension. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas venue avec James, me rappelant elle-même qu'il n'était pas invité.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas là, je n'aurais pas pu retenir mon animosité à son encontre. J'aurais eu du mal à oublier que le détective d'Edward avait trouvé quelques informations inquiétantes à son sujet…

A la fin du dîner et après que la table fut débarrassée, je ressentis le besoin de m'éclipser et de m'isoler quelques instants. Je partis m'isoler dans la chambre d'Edward et m'allongeai sur le lit telle une étoile de de mer. Le plafond devint rapidement mon centre d'intérêt.

Je ris en remarquant qu'il y avait une cible accrochée en plafond. Cible que je n'avais pas remarquée la première fois que j'étais venue ici. Je me penchai vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et sortis une boîte de fléchette. Je n'avais jamais fait ce jeu et il y avait de grande chance que tout retombe sur moi, mais tant pis, j'avais besoin de décompresser.

Je pris une fléchette et la lançai en fermant les yeux, me préparant à la recevoir sur la figure. Bingo, mon nez venait d'en connaître la douleur. Je ris face à ce jeu ridicule et sursautai lorsqu'Edward entra dans la pièce. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à être interrompue, mais il était chez ses parents et c'était sa chambre.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence puisqu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Je me mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et je crois bien que ce fut un de mes gémissements qui l'informa que j'étais avec lui.

\- _Je ne savais pas que tu étais là,_ me dit-il en me regardant.

Je frissonnai en ancrant mon regard dans ses pupilles vertes. Je me permis de fixer son torse musclé et rapidement, mon corps fut pris d'une bouffée de chaleur et les papillons au fond de mon ventre s'envolèrent.

Si je me fiais à son regard qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'il constatait qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférente, son désir pour moi était aussi puissant que le mien. Ces deux mois sans sexe commençaient à être longs et pesants, mais nous n'allions pas céder à la tentation la veille de notre nuit de noce. Nous voulions vraiment rendre cette nuit unique et spéciale.

Je reposai la boîte de fléchette sur le côté, me levai et m'approchai de lui. Je passai mes bras dans son cou et frôlai mes lèvres avec les miennes. Je le désirais tellement que j'étais capable d'oublier mes résolutions. Plus qu'une nuit et nous pourrions enfin nous perdre dans les bras de l'autre.

\- _Si seulement je pouvais te faire l'amour…_ me chuchota-t-il à l'entrée de mon oreille.

Je gémis en le laissant mordiller et lécher mon lobe.

\- _Tu peux, mais ce serait ridicule de céder à un jour près,_ rétorquai-je.

La tension sexuelle était à son comble et _merde_ , moi aussi je voulais le déshabiller et le pousser sur son lit, m'installer à califourchon sur lui pour que nos corps s'unissent, se possèdent.

\- _Ce soir, c'est l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. J'espère que tu seras sage,_ me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je fis une grimace, manifestant mon mécontentement. J'avais oublié cette soirée et je n'étais pas franchement emballée à l'idée de me rendre dans une discothèque, mais Alice avait insisté, précisant qu'il s'agissait encore et toujours de la tradition à respecter. Dans un sens, elle avait raison, mais je gardais une opinion négative vis-à-vis de cette soirée. Pourquoi m'obstinerais-je à faire comme tout le monde ?

\- _Et toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à te laisser approcher par une strip-teaseuse. Aucune femme n'a le droit de toucher mon futur mari._

\- _Aucun risque. Il n'y que ma future femme qui arrive à me faire cet effet,_ me répondit-il en plaquant mon bassin contre son érection.

Je lui volai un baiser langoureux, entraînant nos langues à se chevaucher sensuellement. Il grogna contre mes lèvres, me laissant contrôler notre étreinte. Il pinça mes fesses, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Je le désirais avec une telle force que je ne lui en voudrais pas s'il était amené à me plaquer contre le mur pour me faire l'amour.

\- _J'ignore pourquoi Alice a insisté pour cette foutue soirée,_ souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

\- _La tradition,_ répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- _La tradition ?_

\- _C'est l'excuse bidon que ta sœur m'a sorti…_

Il me sourit et plongea son nez dans mon cou. Il inspira mon parfum et embrassa la peau nue de mon cou et ses pouces effectuaient des cercles sur mes hanches. Je gémis, séduite par ses caresses et le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Bon sang, si seulement je pouvais m'isoler avec lui et ne pas ressortir de cette pièce !

\- _Nous pouvons toujours annuler,_ me proposa-t-il.

\- _Hum, je crains que cela déplaise à Alice._

\- _C'est notre mariage, nous faisons ce que nous voulons et au diable les traditions._

 _Merde_ , son idée était tentante. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'avait prévu ma future belle-sœur pour mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Je craignais fortement que ce soit trop classique bien que j'étais agréablement surprise du résultat de l'organisation de mon mariage.

\- _Nous pouvons nous enfuir._

Je relevai ma tête pour le regarder.

\- _Nous enfuir, vraiment ?_

\- _Juste une heure ou deux._

\- _La tradition voudrait que nous passions la soirée chacun de notre côté, Edward._

Je mourrais de lui dire que j'étais prête à le suivre dans les rues de New York, mais je ne voulais pas décevoir Alice qui s'était donné tant de mal à préparer le mariage et cette soirée… Cependant, cette dernière était suffisamment mature pour comprendre notre choix.

\- _Au diable les traditions,_ répéta-t-il.

\- _Ils risquent de nous chercher…_

\- _Nous n'avons qu'à laisser un mot pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter._

Il avait réponse à tout et bon sang que j'aimais ça !

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il s'amusait à frôler les siennes contre les miennes. Je croisai les bras contre ma poitrine, attirant son regard noir. Oui, même après deux mois de relation, Edward vouait toujours une admiration pour mes seins. Et j'avouais en profiter un peu.

\- _Et où irons-nous ?_

\- _Nous connaissons la ville comme notre poche. L'endroit n'est pas important. Et puis, ce dîner de répétition ne sert à rien. Ce que je veux, c'est m'isoler avec ma future femme._

Il m'embrassa chastement, accentuant ma frustration au passage. Je le voulais d'une telle force que j'ignorais encore comment je faisais pour ne pas attraper le col de sa chemise et l'embrasser sauvagement. Mon attirance pour lui était irrémédiable.

La tradition voulait que nous ne dormions pas ensemble la nuit précédant notre mariage. Nos retrouvailles seront riches en émotion, mais c'était la première fois depuis quelques mois que nous étions séparés et j'appréhendais un peu d'être seule. D'autant plus qu'il s'agira de ma dernière nuit dans mon appartement…

Néanmoins, j'avais hâte d'emménager dans notre manoir !

\- _Je te suis,_ cédai-je en l'embrassant.

Au diable les traditions, comme il disait si bien. Il s'agissait de notre mariage, nous étions libres de faire ce que nous voulions. C'est pour cette raison que nous prîmes le temps d'écrire un mot pour prévenir nos familles respectives que nous sommes partis nous promener et qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter. Edward reboutonna sa chemise, accrocha le bout de papier sur la porte avec de la pâte à fixe, s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne avant de s'emparer de ma main et m'entraîna dans les couloirs.

\- _Ils risquent de nous voir,_ chuchotai-je.

\- _Il y a une sortie de secours,_ me répondit-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

Je ris et l'embrassai à nouveau. J'avais l'impression que nous nous comportions comme des enfants, mais qu'est-ce que c'était excitant de faire attendre à ne pas se faire prendre ! Au moins, nous nous souviendrons de notre escapade toute notre vie.

L'hôpital n'étant toujours pas prévu dans le programme de la soirée, je pris soin de retirer mes escarpins pour courir dans les escaliers et ainsi, éviter que je me torde la cheville ou que je tombe.

\- _Prête ?_ me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, il serra fermement ma main et descendit rapidement les marches. Je le suivais tant bien que mal et heureusement qu'il n'allait pas trop vite. Nous devions faire attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit et m'empêcher de rire fut difficile à contrôler. Nous pourrions nous lâcher une fois à l'extérieur.

Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, Edward déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte vitrée avec lenteur tandis que je pris le temps de remettre mes chaussures.

\- _Mais où sont passés nos futurs mariés ?_ demanda soudainement Esmée.

\- _Hum, je vais aller chercher Isabella,_ se proposa Victoria. _La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était en train de se rendre à l'étage._

\- _Edward aussi se rendait dans sa chambre. J'espère que ces deux-là n'ont pas franchi la limite,_ râla Alice.

\- _Chérie,_ lui répondit Jasper, _dois-je te rappeler ce que nous avons fait la veille de notre mariage ?_

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que tu as fait avec ma fille, Withlock !_ le réprimanda Carlisle.

Alice ne répondit rien, mais nous entendîmes le bruit de ses talons s'approcher dangereusement de notre cachette. Edward reprit ma main et m'entraîna dans le jardin de la villa. Nous courûmes jusqu'au portail qui, heureusement pour nous, n'était pas fermé.

Nous nous arrêtâmes de courir une fois qu'Edward jugea que nous étions suffisamment loin pour que personne ne nous rattrape. Nous éclatâmes de rire et nous nous embrassâmes amoureusement.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette soirée, notre soirée, se promettait d'être meilleure que celle qui était prévue initialement.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Il est vrai que j'avais prévu d'écrire le mariage pour ce chapitre, mais j'avais oublié que dans les pays anglo-saxons, un dîner de répétition était la tradition alors je me devais de respecter ça. Et surtout, j'avais oublié que notre couple souhaitait emménager ensemble, il fallait que je cale l'achat de leur maison avant le mariage.

Cette fois-ci, et je vous en fais la promesse, le mariage se déroulera dans le prochain chapitre.

Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

L'intervention de Charlie ? Donnez-moi vos hypothèses concernant sa venue !

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **130 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **400** **reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	22. Chapitre Dix-neuf

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, Salut ! Je suis contente d'avoir eu plus de facilité pour écrire ce chapitre. Je vous le laisse entre vos mains ;) Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai eu moins de reviews que d'habitude. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu des lecteurs pendant ma longue absence :/ Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci aux reviewers : _Luciole26 ; Stronger ; erika shoval ; Romeila ; NeverForgeett ; canada02 donatellobridou ; MT.D. O'Connel ; Pims10_ **&** _gaellezjey._

Merci aux nouveaux favorites : _SilverMoonDream_ **& **_crazzyRR._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF**

 _Inspire._

Expire.

 _Inspire._

Expire.

Exercice de respiration à la _con_ ! Mon angoisse refusait de se déloger et la boule coincée au fond de ma gorge menaçait d'exploser. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de pleurer, mais la pression avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur moi. Et j'étais certaine de ne pas être la seule.

Alice venait de quitter la pièce après m'avoir raconté qu'avant d'entrer dans l'église, elle avait vomis son petit-déjeuner pour me décompresser sans aucun succès. Avec Victoria, elles avaient essayé de me faire rire, mais mon stresse m'empêchait de me concentrer sur leur blague à deux balles.

J'avais amplement conscience que j'étais insupportable, mais je n'y pouvais rien et pour moi, mes craintes étaient toutes justifiées. Mon état serait-il similaire si je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Edward ? Je suppose que non puisque notre mariage serait resté un mariage d'affaire et non un mariage d'amour. Il suffisait d'un détail et pourtant, nos sentiments réciproques ont réussi à faire basculer tous nos plans. Il n'était plus utile de faire semblant…

Je me regardai dans le miroir et constatai que les talents d'Alice étaient les meilleurs. La maquilleuse et la coiffeuse qu'elle avait trouvées étaient parfaites. Je connaissais mon pouvoir de séduction et je me sentais déjà belle, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Je me trouvais magnifique, époustouflante. J'allais le rendre fou.

La matière principale de ma robe était la soie et les manches étaient recouvertes par la dentelle. Un léger décolleté en V mettait ma poitrine en valeur et ma traîne n'avait pas la même longueur que celle de Lady Diana, mais elle l'était suffisamment pour moi. J'avais voulu quelque chose de simple et de sophistiquée. Seul le prix de la robe montrait bien que j'avais eu les moyens de me la procurer.

\- _Tu es magnifique,_ intervint Victoria. _Edward ne voudra qu'une chose : te kidnapper pour passer votre nuit de noce avant l'heure._

Je ris, émue. J'avais du mal à contenir mon émotion. J'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir enfin me marier et de vivre mon rêve de petite fille. Riley avait réussi à me faire croire que tous les hommes étaient comme lui et que je ne trouverais jamais mon prince charmant. Edward n'était pas un prince charmant, mais c'était tout comme.

Il me rendait heureuse et c'était le principal.

Dans ma tête, les images de notre rencontre défilaient. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que je sois conviée à ce gala… Il avait déjà tout prévu hormis le mariage. Il voulait aussi faire de moi, sa partenaire commerciale. Nous avions en tête, les mêmes objectifs et nous refusions catégoriquement de nous engager avec quelqu'un.

Aujourd'hui, notre union permettrait à nos entreprises de s'unir à l'international, mais aussi à notre mariage de réussir.

Je mourrais d'envie de le retrouver, de ne pas attendre mon père et de courir jusqu'à l'autel, de forcer le prêtre à nous unir dans les plus brefs délais et de m'enfuir avec lui.

Hier, notre soirée avait été fantastique. Et notre famille l'avait respectée. Alice avait juste envoyé un message à son frère en l'insultant de kidnappeur, puis elle nous avait laissé tranquille.

Nous nous étions promenés dans les rues de New York comme si nous les découvrions pour la première fois. Nous avions joué aux touristes et quelques personnes nous avaient reconnus, mais avaient pris soin de respecter notre intimité.

La date de notre mariage n'avait pas été communiquée à la presse pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne voulions pas que les journalistes et des inconnus aient le culot de s'incruster.

Edward comptait sur moi pour contrôler ce qui pouvait être dit sur nous et au vu des compliments de ses parents, je m'en sortais très bien. Mon fiancé avait toujours eu du mal à les tenir à distance, à ne pas tout divulguer dès qu'une question lui était posée. Maintenant, il savait comment s'y prendre et Dieu merci, les journalistes ont cessés de le harceler.

Quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte et je fus agréablement surprise de voir mon père faire son apparition. Je lui souris. Alice avait fait des merveilles et lui avait trouvé un costume gris clair et une chemise blanche. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon père habillé de la sorte. Lui qui était toujours vêtu de son uniforme de shérif.

\- _Je vais voir si Alice a besoin d'aide,_ s'exclama Victoria avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule avec mon père. Intérieurement, je savais qu'il n'était pas seulement là pour m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Hier soir, il était apparu comme par miracle au dîner de répétition et j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi et comment avait-il changé d'avis à mon sujet.

\- _Tu es magnifique, Bella._

Je souris, touchée.

\- _Merci,_ murmurai-je.

\- _Avant que je ne te donne à ce Cullen, je te dois quelques explications._

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse et m'assis sur le sofa en cuir en blanc. Il prit place à mes côtés.

\- _Je t'écoute._

Il soupira à plusieurs reprises puis se leva d'un coup, préférant rester debout pour entamer la conversation. Il me regarda attentivement, soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- _Emmett est venu à Forks pour nous faire changer d'avis à ton sujet. Il a tout raconté en détail. Ta vie avec Riley en passant par ton hospitalisation._

\- _Tu l'as cru ?_

\- _Evidemment que je l'ai cru !_

\- _Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas crue lorsque je suis venue vous voir à l'hôpital ?_

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnants et inspira fortement. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père dans cet état et pour être honnête, je m'en fichais car une part de moi, lui en voulait terriblement. Il aurait dû me croire dès le début. Mes parents auraient dû me croire. Ils n'auraient jamais dû remettre mes paroles en cause.

\- _Riley semblait être un gentil garçon._

\- _Mais je m'obstine à vous dire que vous ne l'avez vu qu'une seule fois ! Comment pouvez-vous dire qu'il est un gentil garçon ?!_ m'emportai-je.

J'en avais marre de me répéter sans cesse la même chose ! Et même s'il avait eu l'impression que mon ex était un homme gentil, respectueux, etc. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de me croire, moi, sa fille.

\- _Tu l'ignorais sûrement, mais Riley venait régulièrement me voir. Nous prenions le café ensemble et nous discutions de longues heures._

Pardon ? Mon père et mon ex étaient _amis_?

\- _J'ignorais que vous vous voyez et tu aurais dû m'en informer._

\- _A l'époque, je pensais que tu étais au courant et je n'avais pas relevé le fait que tu n'étais jamais présente. Il me disait que tu travaillais beaucoup._

Quel _connard_ ! Riley m'avait non seulement manipulé, mais il s'en était pris à mes parents pour gagner leur confiance. Cependant, mon père était flic depuis tellement d'années que j'étais surprise qu'il se soit laissé faire si facilement. Cela paraissait invraisemblable…

\- _Ta mère et moi apprécions ce jeune homme. Il paraissait honnête et respectueux._

\- _Tu es flic depuis plus de quarante ans et tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien remarqué ?_

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

\- _Ta mère et moi étions tellement heureux que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un… Nous n'avions fait aucune recherche._

\- _Et pourtant, tu ne cessais de faire des recherches sur les antécédents des quelques garçons que j'ai pu ramener à la maison…_

\- _J'y ai pensé, puis, je me suis convaincu qu'il fallait que je te laisse respirer. Ta mère m'a fait remarquer que j'étais trop sur ton dos, que je te protégeais trop…_

Ce n'était peut-être pas sain d'avoir cette conversation avant mon mariage, mais je ne voulais pas attendre le retour de mon voyage de noces et lui laisser l'occasion de se défiler. Il savait qu'en venant à New York, je lui demanderais des explications. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas.

\- _Aujourd'hui, tu avoues me croire sur ce que m'a fait Riley, mais, et maman ? Elle me croit, elle ?_

Il soupira et s'assit à mes côtés. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse comme pour me rassurer et m'expliqua les raisons pour lesquelles ma mère n'était pas présente le jour de mon mariage.

\- _Tu sais, ta mère a été élevée ainsi. Ta grand-mère lui disait qu'une épouse ne devait jamais se refuser à son mari, même si l'envie n'y était pas. Quand nous nous sommes mariés, j'ai réussi à lui prouver qu'elle avait le droit de me dire « non ». Mais, son éducation reste ancrée en elle. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de femmes pensent que le viol en couple est normal et ta mère en fait malheureusement partie._

Mes yeux me piquèrent, m'informant au passage que j'étais sur le point de craquer. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure. Ma blessure était certes, profonde, mais je ne voulais pas le montrer à mon père. Et surtout, bien que la maquilleuse ait utilisé des produits de hautes qualités, je ne voudrais pas que mon maquillage coule et qu'elle soit obligée de rattraper les dégâts. Il n'était pas question que nous arrivions en retard à l'église.

\- _Elle aurait pu mettre de côté sa rancune à mon encontre et venir pour célébrer mon mariage…_

\- _J'ai essayé de la convaincre, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre._

\- _Elle était donc sérieuse… Elle ne me considère plus comme sa fille…_

Il ne répondit rien, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre sa voix pour comprendre que ma supposition était vraie. La douleur à la poitrine devint insupportable que je me levais d'un coup et me plaçai devant la fenêtre.

A travers la fenêtre, je vis la voiture d'Edward partir pour l'église. Je ne l'avais pas vu, mais cette simple image me permit de me ressaisir.

\- _Aujourd'hui, je me marie avec un homme qui me respecte, qui m'aime et qui ne me force pas à faire l'amour. Il veut que je sois heureuse et il excelle dans ce domaine_ , dis-je déterminée. _Je ne renoncerais jamais à mon mariage sous prétexte que, selon elle et son éducation, je devrais retourner auprès de Riley pour qu'il me récupère et continue d'abuser de moi,_ ajoutai-je en me retournant.

Mon père hocha la tête et s'apprêta à parler lorsqu'Alice toqua deux fois à la porte et entra dans la pièce, visiblement gênée de nous interrompre.

\- _Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, mais nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller._

\- _Ok,_ chuchotai-je en souriant.

\- _Bella, la maquilleuse va revenir pour faire quelques retouches pour que tu sois parfaite._

J'acquiesçai, laissant l'angoisse s'emparer de mon être. J'étais tellement angoissée que je ne relevais lorsqu'elle m'appela par mon diminutif. Toute façon, je commençais à m'y habituer.

Ma conversation avec mon père m'avait permis de ne pas stresser, mais je savais qu'elle réapparaîtrait rien que pour _m'emmerder_.

\- _Charlie, attendez-nous devant l'entrée, s'il vous plaît_.

Il s'exécuta en me regardant une dernière fois. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. J'avais besoin de temps pour digérer son abandon. Il avait attendu deux mois et l'intervention d'Emmett pour réagir. Quant à ma mère, j'avais compris que cela ne servait à rien de pleurer. Elle avait pris sa décision et j'avais pris la mienne.

La maquilleuse et la coiffeuse revinrent dans la pièce et s'occupa de refaire quelques retouches. La styliste vérifia que ma robe était toujours aussi parfaite. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir et me souris à moi-même. L'angoisse avait déserté et venait de laisser place à la fierté.

Ce mariage, je le voulais.

\- _Prête ?_ me demanda ma meilleure amie, excitée comme une puce.

\- _Plus que jamais._

Elle s'écria de joie et sautillait de partout. Alice rit avec elle, fière elle aussi, de voir son frère se marier à son tour. Elle avait organisé notre mariage d'une main de fer et je lui faisais entièrement confiance sur le déroulé du plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- _Il est temps de te faire passer la bague au doigt, Bella,_ m'informa Alice en cachant mon visage avec mon voile. _Là, tu es parfaite, ma belle-sœur._

\- _Techniquement, je ne suis pas encore ta belle-sœur._

\- _Chut, ne dis pas de connerie. Tu es ma belle-sœur, point barre à la ligne._

Je ris et la laissai passer son bras sous le mien. Victoria l'imita et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je soufflai un bon coup puis, nous sortîmes de la chambre d'Alice et nous descendîmes les escaliers. Mon père se tenait devant la porte d'entrée et m'offrit un sourire fier. Je lui rendis son sourire et attrapai son bras.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma fille va se marier._

\- _Et moi, j'ai du mal à réaliser que je vais me marier._

 _« Dommage que maman ne soit pas là… »_ Songeai-je, déçue.

\- _Non, non, non, ne pleure pas Bella, ce n'est pas le moment. Nous n'avons pas le temps de retoucher ton maquillage !_ me réprimanda Alice.

Je ris et me ressaisis. Je soufflai un bon coup et laissai mon père ouvrir la porte. L'air frais me fit un bien fou, j'inspirai fortement et descendis les marches.

Une CT6 Cadillac noire mat décorée avec finesse se trouvait au centre du parking de la propriété des Cullen. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, me rappelant que cette voiture appartenait à Edward, mais que, par manque de place dans le parking sous-terrain de son appartement, il l'a laissé dans l'immense garage de ses parents.

\- _Je n'ai jamais vu une voiture aussi canon !_ s'exclama Victoria.

\- _Et c'est celle de mon mari,_ me vantai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

\- _Techniquement, tu n'es pas encore sa femme._

Je fis le geste le plus immature que la planète puisse porter : je lui tirai la langue. Elle éclata de rire bruyamment, laissant quelques boucles rebelles s'échapper de son chignon complexe. Je souris lorsqu'elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

\- _J'espère que ce sera bientôt mon tour. James est contre le mariage, mais j'arriverais peut-être à le faire changer d'avis, qui sait ?_

Mon sourire s'effaça d'aussitôt. Je désirais tellement lui parler, mais je ne voulais pas apporter de fausses accusations à l'encontre de James, provoquer une dispute avec mon amie et prendre le risque de la perdre. Il fallait que je fasse ce qu'Edward m'avait dit et patienter tout en surveillant James de près.

\- _Après tout, il a accepté de revenir pour notre bébé. J'ai toutes mes chances !_ ajouta-t-elle, visiblement heureuse _. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ me demanda-t-elle subitement.

\- _Rien, je… Je suis contente pour toi, vraiment,_ mentis-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils, me montrant par la même occasion, qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

\- _Tu sais, Isa, je suis comme toi,_ dit-elle plus sérieusement.

\- _Comme moi ?_

\- _Je sais exactement quand tu me mens et quand tu me dis la vérité. Je ne vais pas essayer de te tirer les vers du nez le jour de ton mariage, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu ne complote rien contre James et moi. Tu m'avais dit que tu me laisserais faire mes choix._

Je ne répondis rien, choquée et blessée par ses propos. Pensait-elle sérieusement que je comploterais contre elle sans aucune raison valable ? Je ravalai péniblement ma salive. Cependant, ses mots n'allaient pas m'empêcher de m'assurer que James est quelqu'un de fiable. Et si j'en parlais à mon père ? Lui qui avait la possibilité de faire des recherches plus approfondie sur une personne ciblée… Hum, j'en parlerai d'abord à Edward.

\- _On y va ?_ intervint Charlie en tirant sur mon bras.

Je hochai la tête et le suivis jusqu'à la voiture. Un chauffeur vêtu d'un costume noir et blanc, nous ouvris la portière. J'entrai la première. Alice s'arrangea pour que la traîne de ma robe rentre entièrement à l'intérieure et ferma pénible la porte. Elle leva son pouce pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et pris place dans sa voiture. Mon père vint ensuite s'asseoir à mes côtés.

La voiture démarra et sortit de la propriété de mes beaux-parents avec une lenteur démesurée. J'avais tellement envie d'être devant l'autel, de tenir la main d'Edward et d'attendre le sermon du prêtre avant de pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres si douces.

\- _Je sais que ta mère aurait voulu être là,_ me confia mon père.

\- _Elle n'est pas là. C'est ce que je retiens._

\- _Nous en avons parlé…_

\- _Papa, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus y penser. Elle a fait son choix de me renier et j'ai décidé de ne pas renoncer aux miens en me mariant avec Edward._

Il soupira lourdement, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Je l'imitai la seconde d'après, lassée que notre conversation ne soit pas concentrée sur autre chose plutôt que le refus catégorique de ma mère de venir à mon mariage. Qu'elle ait de la rancune à mon encontre ou celle de mon futur mari était une chose. Mais rien ne l'avait empêché de prendre l'avion avec mon père et mon frère, de mettre sa rancœur de côté et d'assister à cette journée si importante à mes yeux…

« _N'y pense plus »_ me conseilla ma conscience.

Je fis un pari avec moi-même pour ne plus penser à cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon jour, celui où j'allais me donner entièrement à un homme qui était entré dans ma vie avec tant de facilité. Il me complétait autant que nous nous ressemblions. Il avait su percer à jour la carapace dans laquelle je m'étais sentie en sécurité depuis plus de trois ans, maintenant.

C'était lui, je le savais. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on me le dise à ma place pour être certaine qu'Edward Cullen était l'homme que j'attendais.

Je regardai le paysage urbain de la ville et vis que quelques new yorkais jetèrent des regards curieux en direction de notre voiture. Heureusement que les vitres teintées me permettaient de passer inaperçu… Edward et moi n'avions pas tût la date de notre mariage pour rien. Les journalistes ont pourtant essayés de nous faire cracher le morceau et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils obtiendront l'information la plus croustillante en ce samedi après-midi.

La voiture se gara devant l'Eglise Saint Thomas de ma ville d'adoption. Le chauffeur sortit et vint nous ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis quelques gardes du corps présent pour nous escorter, mon père et moi. Et malheureusement pour mon envie de discrétion, quelques journalistes avaient eu vent de notre mariage, contredisant mes pensées précédentes.

« _Et merde, il ne manquait plus qu'eux !_ » m'emportai-je silencieusement. « _Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver. Et si je faisais bonne figure ? Très bonne idée !_ »

Je faisais comme tous ces couples stars qui se mariaient en invitant quelques journalistes. Je levai ma main en souriant et les saluai avec enthousiasme. Je me promettais mentalement de surveiller les journaux à venir.

Je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison des entrepreneurs comme Edward et moi pouvions intéressés la presse. Que nous ayons des interviews concernant notre entreprise, notre travail, c'était normal. Mais que notre couple soit au centre de l'intérêt alors que nous n'étions pas des stars, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Je montai les marches de l'église et entrai à l'intérieur. Les gardes du corps se chargèrent de fermer les portes et nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans le hall.

 _Inspire._

Expire.

 _Inspire._

Expire.

\- _Ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi de vivre avec des journalistes,_ marmonna mon père en réajustant sa chemise.

\- _Je te rassure, moi non plus, mais nous devons vivre avec._

Il ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules. Il devait sans doute se retenir de me dire que j'avais choisi de vivre ainsi, mais fort heureusement, il ne tira pas sur une corde sensible. Il pourra me reprocher tout ce qu'il veut une autre fois.

\- _Dès que la musique retentit, les portes vont s'ouvrir et ce sera à votre tour d'entrer en scène,_ nous informa Alice en se plaçant devant nous. _Victoria et moi, nous vous suivrons._

\- _Mon dieu, c'est vraiment en train d'arriver ?_ demandai-je stupidement.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure en tapant du pied. Je ne tremblais pas de peur, mais d'impatience. Ce mariage, nous le voulions tous les deux. Que ce soit pour le business, pour le fric et par amour. Au moins, nous étions honnête l'un envers l'autre et c'était le principal. Il me manquait plus que la bague au doigt.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et la musique retentit enfin. La musique qu'Edward et moi avions choisis lorsqu'Alice nous avait présenté la compile qui pour elle, semblait parfaite à ses yeux. Nous avions écouté morceau par morceau et nous avions eu un coup de cœur pour ces violons dont le son s'élevait au fur et à mesure que nous avancions.

A travers mon voile, je voyais parfaitement Edward, debout devant l'autel, un sourire éblouissant à en faire pâlir des femmes. Je souris à mon tour bien qu'il ne puisse pas moi. Bon sang qu'il était beau ! Son costume gris clair lui allait à ravir et je ne voulais qu'une chose : le déshabiller pour le faire mien.

« _Encore quelques heures…_ » intervint ma conscience.

Des larmes tracèrent leur chemin sur mes joues, des larmes que je ne pus retenir. A cet instant, j'oubliais tout. Ma conversation avec mon père, avec Victoria et tous les autres problèmes qui pesaient sur mes épaules. Depuis que j'avais fait mon apparition, Edward et moi étions entrés dans notre bulle. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'être l'un en face de l'autre pour le ressentir.

Mon père resserra sa poigne autour de mon bras lorsque nous nous rapprochions de mon futur mari. Il était toujours réticent. Il avait eu le temps de discuter et d'apprendre à connaître Edward, mais cela ne signifiait qu'il l'avait accepté au sein de la famille. Je l'avais cru lorsqu'il avait fait son apparition, hier soir, mais c'était mal connaître mon père…

Il dû se résoudra à déposer ma main dans celle de mon futur mari, m'embrassa sur la tempe et alla s'installer à sa place dédiée. Edward me tint fermement la main et m'aida à monter les marches. La musique s'arrêta et le prêtre commença son sermon.

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait car pour moi, j'avais déjà la bague au doigt et j'étais déjà mariée à l'homme qui se trouvait à ma gauche. J'avais tellement envie qu'il retire mon voile et qu'il m'embrasse…

\- _Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse légitime, et vivre avec elle selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage ? L'aimeras-tu, la consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?_

\- _Oui, je la veux._

Je souris amoureusement, prête à exprimer mon consentement.

\- _Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, consentez-vous à prendre cet homme pour époux légitime, à vivre avec lui selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage? L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, le garderas-tu, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et, renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?_

\- _Oui,_ soufflai-je.

Le silence ce fit, me faisant comprendre que personne ne m'avait entendu, pas même le prêtre. Je me raclai la gorge en ayant bien l'intention de me faire entendre.

\- _Oui, je le veux._

J'entendis des exclamations de joie provenant sûrement de ma belle-famille. Mon père et Emmett préféraient cacher leurs émotions. D'autant plus que l'un d'eux ne voulait pas de ce mariage.

Nous nous tournâmes pour nous regarder dans les yeux. Le prêtre ne nous avait rien dit, mais nous l'avions décidé ainsi. C'était comme un besoin vital.

\- _Moi, je déclare te prendre, toi Isabella Swan, pour épouse légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._

\- _Moi,_ répondis-je, _je déclare te prendre, toi Edward Cullen, pour époux légitime, à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._

Le silence se fit et nous attendions que le prêtre continue de parler.

\- _Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais._

Je me figeai à l'entente de la phrase fatidique. J'espérais sincèrement que personne n'allait intervenir pour s'opposer à notre union. Je serais capable de commettre un meurtre par télépathie. Nous étions si près du but… J'aurais dû demander au prêtre de supprimer cette phrase ridicule ! Si seulement c'était possible…

A notre plus grand soulagement, personne ne parla. Je soupirai de soulagement et me concentrai sur Victoria qui s'approchait avec un coussin rouge où se trouvaient nos alliances. Edward s'empara de la mienne puis de ma main gauche et fit glisser mon alliance. D'une main tremblante, je l'imitai et je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre.

\- _Je vous déclare officiellement, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

Edward ne se fit pas prier, s'approcha d'un pas, souleva mon voile et le reposa derrière ma tête avec délicatesse. Il me regarda comme s'il avait en face de lui, une pierre précieuse mis en exposition pour son plus grand plaisir. Sous ses yeux scrutateurs, je rougis comme une cerise et attendis qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Il encadra mon visage comme si j'étais faite de porcelaine, et avant de m'embrasser, me frustrant au passage, il pencha sa tête vers mon oreille pour me confier quelque chose.

\- _Ma femme est magnifique._

Je souris et rougis de plus bel. J'étais comblée. Littéralement comblée. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier mon état actuel. Je l'aimais profondément et d'un amour sincère. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela possible.

Edward frôla ses lèvres avec les miennes, faisant durer la frustration. Je le suppliai de ne pas me faire attendre en gémissant discrètement, lui arrachant un rire. Même pendant notre mariage, mon arrogant de mari jouait avec mes nerfs. J'avais envie de lui hurler, de lui ordonner de m'embrasser sur le champ !

Enfin et je dis bien _enfin_ , il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, comblant la frustration au passage. Et parce qu'il était impossible pour nous de rester chaste, nous profitâmes de notre premier baiser de la journée pour autoriser nos langues à se retrouver. Nous gémîmes tous les deux et heureusement pour les invités que nous nous trouvions dans une église car il y a longtemps que nous aurions consommé notre union.

Je râlai lorsqu'il dû mettre fin à notre baiser, mais il me répondit avec plusieurs baisers chastes. Je le repoussai à contrecœur pour éviter de me jeter à nouveau sur lui et nous tournâmes pour affronter les invités, tout sourire.

Des applaudissements, des sifflements et des rires surgirent de toute part. Nous rîmes, heureux d'avoir pu enfin pu nous dire « oui ». Nous avions mis du temps avant de nous marier. Nous aurions pu le faire plus tôt. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que nos sentiments auraient été différents si nous n'avions pas attendu ?

Je regardai ma _petite_ famille. Papa était en train d'essuyer une larme discrètement en tournant sa tête tandis qu'Emmett sifflait comme un enfant de quatre ans. J'eus un pincement au cœur en regardant la place vide à côté de Charlie, celle où maman aurait dû se trouver. Il y aurait dû avoir mes grands-parents et mes cousins, mais seuls ma grand-mère maternelle et mon grand-père maternel étaient vivants. Problème, Renée ne leur parlait plus depuis maintenant dix ans.

Ouais, notre famille était compliquée et avait dû mal à rester soudée.

Du côté d'Edward, Esmée avait dû mal à se retenir de pleurer. Carlisle la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler tandis qu'il nous regardait, heureux. Il me sourit fièrement et m'offrit un clin d'œil. Moi qui avais toujours appréhendé notre rencontre, je me sentais bien au sein de ma belle-famille et ce n'était pas Rosalie qui réussira à tout gâcher.

Puis, débuta le défilement des félicitations. Il y avait beaucoup d'invité, mais nous prîmes plaisir à tous les remercier d'être venus. Néanmoins, ce serait mentir si je disais que je regrettais d'avoir demandé à Edward de ne pas inviter trop de personnes car nous ne serions pas sortis de l'église avant demain matin.

A la sortie de l'église, tous se mirent à nous lancer des grains de riz et je soupçonnais Emmett de me viser principalement. Cet idiot savait où me toucher et je lui en aurais collé une volontairement si nous nous étions trouvés dans un autre endroit.

Le repas se dégusta dans une salle réservée au _Four Seasons Hotel_ , un palace new yorkais. La décoration de la salle était juste parfaite. A la fois simple et sophistiquée. Nos deux goûts étaient réunis.

Edward et moi avions choisi le menu et Alice avait respecté nos choix en contactant Boris Hudson, le meilleur traiteur de New York. Tous les invités semblaient se régaler et c'était le principal. Et bien évidemment, mon mari profita d'être à mes côtés pour faire balader ses mains sur ma cuisse. Monsieur Rebelle n'allait pas tarder à avoir le revers de la médaille s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite !

Le tintement d'un verre nous incita à nous taire et quelle ne fut pas me surprise de voir qu'Emmett s'était levé, nous regardant tous les deux avec son sourire enfantin. J'arrivais cependant à déceler son sérieux à travers ses yeux marrons et je lui souris en retour, prête à entendre son discours.

\- _Je crois que je me suis levée trop vite. J'ai la tête qui tourne ou alors, c'est à cause de ce champagne. Très bon, mais très alcoolisé,_ introduit-il, faisant rire toute la galerie. _Hum, bref, ce n'est pas le plus important parce qu'aujourd'hui, ma_ _petite-sœur_ , dit-il en appuyant bien sur les deux derniers mots pour me taquiner, _s'est mariée à cet homme qui a su la maîtriser. Tu as beaucoup de courage, mec !_

Edward rit à mes côtés tandis que je réfléchissais à la manière dont je pourrais achever mon frère. Je pourrais le pendre par les pieds, comme la tradition païenne… Il était toujours comme ça. Il aimait insérer son humour habituel dans son discours. Je le connaissais par cœur.

\- _Mais plus sérieusement… Je dois avouer que je ne t'aimais pas, mais j'ai appris à te connaître, à voir qui se cachait derrière ce businessman et je ne suis pas déçu. Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses ! Tu es celui qu'il faut pour ma sœur et de toute façon, maintenant que vous êtes mariés, ma déclaration ne sert plus à grand-chose._

Edward ne riait plus, mais je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il était touché par le discours de mon frère. Emmett aimait beaucoup blaguer, s'amuser, mais il connaissait les limites et il savait où et comment il devait être sérieux. Notre mariage était un moment festif, mais en tant que frère protecteur, il se devait quand même de prévenir mon mari, évidemment.

\- _Bella, ouais, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça, mais tu es ma sœur alors je m'en fous._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en riant et attendis qu'il continue, ce qu'il fit :

\- _Je vais me permettre de dire devant tous ces invités, que je ne connais ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, que s'il te fait du mal, je brandirais mon arme dans sa direction sans hésiter._

Touchée, je souris, contenant difficilement mes larmes.

\- _Enfin, pas mon arme, puisque je n'en ai pas, mais celle de papa pourra faire l'affaire,_ se rectifia-t-il.

A côté de lui, papa hocha activement la tête, confirmant qu'il était d'accord avec lui. Emmett m'avait confié qu'il avait tant voulu me venger et s'en prendre à Riley, mais je l'avais empêché de commettre l'irréparable car il ne connaissait pas sa force et avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Ce n'était pas à lui d'aller en prison, mais à mon ex.

\- _Et n'oublie pas une chose, je t'aime_ _petite-sœur_ , murmura-t-il presque.

Il m'offrit un clin d'œil en souriant. Il contourna sa table et s'approcha de la nôtre. Je me levai à mon tour et le laissai m'étreindre avec toute sa force. Je manquais de m'étouffer, mais tant pis. Je ne voulais pas repousser mon frère après un tel discours.

\- _Je t'aime aussi grand-frère,_ dis-je.

\- _Enfin tu avoues que je suis ton grand-frère._

Je ris contre son épaule. Inutile de préciser qu'il était heureux comme un coq en constatant que j'acceptais enfin de le considérer comme mon grand-frère juste parce que j'étais née après lui et ce, malgré le fait que nous étions jumeau.

\- _Maman aussi t'aime,_ me chuchota-t-il, me réchauffant le cœur au passage.

Je mis fin à notre étreinte et le laissai retourner à sa table. Je repris ma place et essuyai les larmes traitresses. Je n'imaginais pas que mon mariage serait si émouvant.

L'heure qui suivit le repas défila rapidement. Tout avait été succulent et Edward et moi avions profité de notre proximité pour nous embrasser et nous taquiner. Son arrogance ne le quittait jamais et Dieu seul savait que je l'aimais ainsi.

Désormais, les invités attendaient impatiemment l'ouverture du bal et c'est main dans la main que nous nous dirigeâmes au centre de la piste de danse. Edward me fit tourner sur moi-même avant de me ramener contre lui et de me tenir fermement la taille. Il me guida dans une valse, danse que nous avions apprise pour l'occasion et qui était encore une suggestion d'Alice.

Dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité et à ma place. Notre bulle refusait d'éclater depuis que j'étais entrée dans l'église et j'en étais ravie car j'étais si bien près de lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de me soucier des gens qui nous entouraient. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait à mes yeux.

Pendant au moins deux heures, je fus baladée de bras en bras. Mon père, mon frère et mon beau-père eurent le droit de danser avec moi puis, je fus agréablement surprise lorsque Jasper prit le relais. Nous avions discuté et ris sur beaucoup de choses. Mon beau-frère était un homme très simple et très gentil. Cependant, il n'était pas super actif comme sa femme, Alice. Tous deux se complétaient très bien.

Et bien évidemment, Edward revint reprendre ses droits en me volant aux bras de son beau-frère, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Il faut dire qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenu, ce crétin.

Les festivités continuèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de la pièce montée. Je me souvins que nous étions restés plus de trois heures chez le pâtissier français avant de trouver la perle rare. Nous ne voulions d'un gâteau ni trop classique, ni trop original. Nous voulions que le goût explose en bouche, qu'il nous fasse vibrer.

Nous nous plaçâmes devant la pièce montée et je me permis de l'admirer. Un gâteau blanc, simple, mais grâce à sa décoration dorée et raffinée et à sa cascade de macarons – notre péché mignon – l'envie d'y goûter devint plus pressante. Je me léchai les lèvres avec impatience.

\- _Moi aussi, je veux tous les croquer_ , me chuchota mon mari, à l'entrée de mon oreille.

Je ris et me tournai pour lui voler un baiser.

\- _C'est notre mariage, nous pouvons nous servir quand nous le souhaitons._

Il plissa les yeux, m'embrassa à son tour, piqua à macaron doré – faisant rire nos invités au passage – le coinça entre ses dents et m'invita à mordre la moitié. Je ris une nouvelle fois, approchai ma tête et mordis mon morceau. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens amusés par la situation.

Un flash nous fit sursauter en même temps, comprenant qu'Alice avait déjà commencé à nous photographier dans tous les sens.

Je me rappelais alors que nous n'avions aucune photo de lui et moi hormis celle qui est apparu sur le journal, le lendemain de sa demande en mariage. Mais sinon, nous n'avions pas pris le temps de nous prendre en photo. Ce qui signifiait que notre album de souvenir commencera à compter de notre union. Il faudrait que nous travaillions sur d'autres souvenirs.

Edward croqua dans le macaron, me forçant à manger ma partie. Je pris soin de le manger, mais n'eus pas le temps de l'avaler puisque mon cher mari avait décidé qu'il était temps de savourer le goût de notre friandise sur ma langue. Je gémis contre ses lèvres tandis qu'Alice nous photographiait.

Nous rompîmes notre baiser et mon mari se chargea de couper la première part sous les applaudissements des invités. Après que tout le monde soit servi, nous pûmes déguster le gâteau et nous continuâmes à savourer cette journée qui nous était dédiée.

Les gens retournèrent danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, nous rapprochant un peu plus de la nuit de noce. J'étais pressée de retrouver mon mari intimement.

Pour notre nuit de noce, nous avions prévu de la passer au _Four Seasons Hotel_ et ensuite, nous nous envolerons vers une destination inconnue. Enfin, de nous deux, j'étais celle qui ne savais pas où j'allais passer la nuit pendant les prochains jours. Edward avait tout organisé et je n'avais pas réussi à tirer les vers du nez d'Alice. Cette dernière savait tenir les secrets.

Tant pis, ce n'était pas important car je savais pertinemment que mon mari n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il savait exactement où toucher pour me séduire et c'était ce qu'une femme attendait de son mari. Être séduite.

.

...

.

Debout devant la grande baie vitrée de notre suite, une coupe de vin blanc à la main, j'observais la pleine lune avec curiosité. J'avais l'impression que cette immense boule blanche me dévisageait sans retenu, comme si elle savait tous mes secrets les plus enfouis.

Un jour, je prendrais le courage de me confier à lui une dernière fois.

L'autre jour, je lui avais confié les grandes lignes de mon histoire parce que j'avais besoin qu'il me connaisse et qu'il comprenne certaine de mes réactions. Nous allions nous marier. Il devait au moins savoir ce que j'avais vécu. Seulement voilà, contrairement à Victoria, il ignorait beaucoup de choses.

Je ravalai ma peine lorsque je sentis ses mains encercler ma taille et souris en sentant ses lèvres picorer mon cou. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux pour savourer le plaisir que ses baisers chaud et mouillés provoquaient sur mon corps en ébullition.

\- _Ce soir, tu es ma Reine et en tant que Roi, je me dois de m'occuper de toi,_ me chuchota-t-il.

 _Putain_ , il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à me faire ça. Ce désir profond, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avec mes autres amants et encore moins avec Riley. Mais à l'époque, je connaissais très peu de choses à propos du sexe et du plaisir de la chair. Bien sûr, au début de notre relation, mon ex-compagnon avait su m'offrir des orgasmes, mais ils n'étaient rien comparés à ceux que j'avais avec Edward, mon mari.

 _Mon mari,_ songeai-je. _Mon mari était Edward Cullen et j'étais désormais Isabella Cullen. Que c'était bon et honorable d'être uni à l'homme de sa vie et de porter son nom._

\- _Tu es mon mari_ , dis-je alors que ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur la fermeture de ma robe.

\- _Je suis tout à toi._

\- _Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix._

Il me mordit l'épaule puis l'embrassa comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir marqué ma peau. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent à nouveau à la fermeture de ma robe, m'arrachant quelques gémissements.

\- _Je t'ai à peine touchée que tu gémis déjà._

\- _Tes touchers sont une véritable torture._

Il sourit, me montrant qu'il le savait déjà. Ce soir n'était pas l'exception à la règle. Mon corps avait toujours réagi à ses touchers et je n'allais pas me priver de gémir. Il n'y avait que mon mari et moi. J'étais donc libre d'exprimer mon plaisir.

\- _J'aime sentir ta peau frissonner sous mes paumes,_ me confia-t-il en terminant d'ouvrir ma robe. _J'apprécie le fait que tu aies gardé ta robe._

\- _C'était pour te laisser le plaisir de la retirer,_ soupirai-je.

Il fit glisser les manches de ma robe sur mes épaules puis sur mes bras avec délicatesse. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de mon corps qui se dénudait sous ses mains expertes, provoquant des milliers de petits frissons sur tout mon épiderme. Ma robe de mariée tomba à mes pieds, me dévoilant en sous-vêtement devant mon mari.

Bien décidée à m'occuper de son arrogance, je me retournai et plongeai mes pupilles dans ses yeux noirs de désir pour moi. De temps en temps, il fit voyager ses perles vertes sur mon corps, laissant un chemin brûlant et invisible sur ma peau.

D'un geste vif, je retirai son blaser puis je m'occupai de sa chemise, faisant tomber tous les boutons au sol. Oups, je n'avais pas prévu de me débarrasser de sa chemise parce que, cela voudrait dire que je ne pourrais pas la mettre demain matin. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris par mon geste. Mais bon sang, il était diablement sexy avec son vêtement ouvert et mes yeux ne purent qu'admirer son torse musclé.

J'avais chaud. Tellement chaud que j'étais amenée à me demander si la température de la pièce n'avait pas dépassée les quarante degrés. Je bouillais intérieurement. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise de ne pas être devenue un misérable tas de cendre. Heureusement que le désir de notre partenaire n'était pas dangereux car je serais déjà au pays des morts depuis longtemps.

J'enjambai la robe et me reculai lentement sans quitter le regard de mon mari. Je l'entendis grogner de frustration. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir contrôler notre première étreinte, mais depuis le temps que nous couchions ensemble, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il savait que j'aimais avoir ma part de contrôle.

Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et croisai mes jambes. Il me rejoignit et, comme s'il avait compris ce que j'attendais de lui, il s'agenouilla, décroisa mes jambes et caressa celle de gauche avec douceur. Il remonta ses mains et les posa sur ma jarretière.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais choisi de mettre une jarretière avec un nœud bleu et pour respecter la tradition américaine. « _Il te faut quelque chose de bleu_ », m'avait informé Alice. Elle avait été surprise de voir que j'avais choisi de mettre un peu de cette couleur sur ma lingerie, car pour elle, cela symbolisait l'amour, la fidélité et la virginité. Ma belle-sœur savait pertinemment qu'Edward et moi n'étions pas à notre première fois, mais face à mon insistance, elle m'avait laissé choisir la jarretière de mon choix. Et mon mari semblait apprécier cette couleur.

\- _Tu es sublime._

Je rougis et me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, une fois encore. J'allais finir par la faire saigner si je continuais ainsi, mais tant pis. De plus, mon geste avait tendance à faire craquer l'homme qui s'apprêtait à retirer ma jarretière et qui me regardait de ses yeux verts-noirs que j'aimais tant.

Il n'était pas question que je la fasse enlever par un des invités. Je trouvais cela trop intime et je n'aurais pas apprécié que quelqu'un d'autre que mon mari me touche de la sorte. Il était et sera toujours le seul.

\- _Retire-là_ , l'incitai-je.

J'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait de notre première fois tellement ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour et je ne regrettais pas du tout d'avoir fait ce choix ! Les sensations étaient différentes et le désir serait difficile à succomber. Nous aurions sûrement besoin de toute la nuit pour nous retrouver intimement.

Il attrapa ma lingerie avec ses dents et la fit lentement glisser le long de ma jambe. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour savourer l'instant présent. C'était si sensuel que je ne regrettais aucunement d'avoir laissé mon mari s'occuper de ma jarretière.

Il prit la jarretière entre ses mains et la posa délicatement au sol. Je profitai de cet instant pour me reculer et m'allonger plus confortablement sur le lit. Il se releva, me regarda et ses pupilles se dilatèrent davantage lorsqu'il me vit en train de caresser ma jambes gauche avec celle de droite, désireuse de l'attirer à moi.

Je n'attendais qu'une chose de lui : qu'il se déshabille _entièrement_.

Mon mari retira sa chemise et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, il s'attaqua à son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avec lenteur. Il me faisait languir et il aimait me frustrer avant de me faire l'amour. Il profitait de cet instant pour me provoquer et mon Dieu que j'aimais ça !

C'est seulement vêtu de son boxer _Armani_ qu'il grimpa sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant moi. Il s'empara de mon pied gauche et l'embrassa. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à arriver à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Il répéta ses baisers sur ma jambe droite en sens inverse avant de recommencer.

Après mes jambes, mon ventre eut le droit au même traitement tandis que ses mains jouèrent avec l'élastique de mon tanga blanc. Je gémis sous ses baisers et ses mains, désireuse qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. C'était si bon d'être désirée par cet homme.

Il se débarrassa de mon sous-vêtement et reprit sa position initiale. Mon ventre retrouva ses lèvres. Sa langue s'amusa à tournoyer sur mon nombril, me chatouillant au passage. Je gigotai tellement qu'Edward dû maintenir mes hanches avec ses mains pour ne pas être interrompu dans sa tâche.

Il remonta vers ma poitrine, passa ses mains en-dessous de moi, dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et le balança à son tour. Il admira mes seins avec un sourire triomphant et s'occupa d'eux admirablement. Il les massa, les embrassa et les mordilla avec ses dents. Sa petite torture m'entraîna à me cambrer sous lui ce qui, évidemment, fit plaisir à son égo de mâle.

Ma poitrine enfin bénie, il s'occupa de mes lèvres qu'il embrassa fiévreusement avant de redescendre jusqu'à ma féminité. Il l'observa quelques instants, la caressa du bout de ses doigts et me regarda intensément.

\- _Le meilleur pour la fin,_ déclara-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Il commença par embrasser le creux de mes cuisses, puis mes lèvres intimes et enfin, mon clitoris. Lorsqu'il se permit de le mordiller, j'enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller et me cambrai sous le plaisir. Afin de ne pas recevoir un coup mal placé, ses mains tinrent mes hanches fermement tandis qu'il me faisait hurler de plaisir rien qu'avec sa langue rebelle qui caressait ma féminité.

« _Heureusement que les murs de ce palace étaient insonorisés_ » songeai-je.

Le premier orgasme de la soirée n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez grâce à mon mari qui s'activait pour me l'offrir. Il était si doué, m'entraînant à refuser qu'il s'arrête. Mais, d'un autre côté, je voulais qu'il laisse la vague de plaisir envahir mon corps et le détruire sur son passage. Et c'est ce qui arriva l'instant d'après.

\- _Edward_ , soufflai-je, sentant mon corps vibrer grâce à lui.

Il sourit contre mon intimité palpitante et continua de l'embrasser jusqu'à que je me ressaisisse. Je prononçai son nom à plusieurs reprises et fermai les yeux pour savourer les dernières secondes de mon orgasme.

J'ouvris les yeux lorsque je sentis ses lèvres se déposer aux creux de mes cuisses puis remonter sur mon ventre, ma poitrine et ma bouche. Je gémis en savourant son énième baiser et pris son visage en coupe pour le garder contre moi. Il pensait être le seul à devoir s'occuper de moi, mais il était loin de s'imaginer que j'allais lui rendre la pareille.

Il s'agissait de notre mariage et pas uniquement du mien. Mon mari avait le droit d'être chouchouté… A ma manière.

Je profitai de notre baiser pour le repousser sur le dos et me placer à califourchon sur lui. Il fut surpris de mon initiative, mais il ne résista pas et me laissa faire. Il prit soin de poser ses mains sur mes hanches pour marquer sa possessivité.

Ce fut à mon tour de déposer mes lèvres sur chaque parcelle de son corps musclé à souhait. Mes mains vagabondèrent sur ses abdos fermes puis, elles jouèrent avec l'élastique de son boxer.

Je l'avais déjà déshabillé, mais je n'étais jamais allée plus loin contrairement à lui, qui n'avait pas attendu à me faire des préliminaires plus approfondi dès le début de notre relation. Je ne savais pas si j'étais douée pour lui donner du plaisir avec ma bouche, mais ce soir, j'allais m'y tenir. Mais avant, il fallait que je le prévienne de mes intentions…

\- _Ce soir, tu es mon Roi et en tant que Reine, je me dois de m'occuper de toi,_ lui chuchotai-je avec sensualité.

Il grogna et sourit, se rendant compte que j'avais répété sa déclaration mot pour mot. Notre nuit de noce ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

THE END !

Ils se sont enfin dit oui !

Depuis le temps que l'on parle de mariage. les voilà maintenant liés par les liens sacrés du mariage et je suis assez fière de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aussi ;)

Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Le mariage ? La nuit de noce ( _qui a très bien débuté_ ) ?

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **130 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **400** **reviews !** _(l'espoir fait vivre :P)_

Surtout, ne fermez pas votre page et cliquez sur " _next_ " ;)

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _J'ai supprimé l'article Retard : information car je trouvais qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là. C'est pour cela, que j'invite les lecteurs qui ont commenté le chapitre dix-huit à laisser leurs reviews au chapitre suivant car sinon, vous ne pourrez pas. Ou alors, mettez-vous en anonyme. Ca peut éventuellement fonctionner._


	23. NEW YORK TIMES - Ils se sont dit oui !

**NEW YORK TIMES**

 **–** 28 février 2015 **–**

 ** _Ils_** _se sont dit « oui » !_

Les entrepreneurs les plus en vogue de tout le pays ce sont enfin passés la bague au doigt ! Ils se sont dits « oui » et ils deviennent ainsi le couple le plus glamour de la ville, voire du pays et nous font rêver avec leur idylle parfaite.

D'après nos sources, il semblerait que le mariage ait été organisé par Alice Hale, la sœur du marié et épouse de Jasper Hale, PDG d' _Hale Cosmestics_.

La cérémonie a été célébrée à l'Eglise Saint Thomas et en petit comité contrairement à d'autres couples de l'Elite new yorkaise qui ont laissé la presse filmer et prendre en photo le plus beau jour de leur vie. Nous ignorons toujours la liste des invités hormis la famille respective d'Edward et d'Isabella Cullen. Y aurait-il eu des personnes appartenant à l'Elite new yorkaise ? Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas le prouver.

Sur la photo, le couple est apparu séparément. En premier, nous avons eu le loisir, nous les femmes, de regarder Edward Cullen avant qu'il ne soit casée avec Isabella Swan, venu quelques minutes après lui.

Tous deux étaient très élégants. Edward Cullen portait un costume gris clair et une chemise blanche tandis qu'Isabella Swan avait eu le pouvoir de faire pâlir de nombreuses femmes dans sa robe de mariée blanche en dentelle, signée Yves Saint Laurent. Si simple, si naturelle, mais tellement classe !

Les photos parlent pour nous ! Et comme vous pouvez le constater, d'autres photos ont été mises à votre disposition. Ce mariage n'aura plus de secret pour vous ! ( _Nous remercions notre_ _source_ _qui nous a permis d'être au courant du lieu de la cérémonie. Nous avons pu obtenir les informations que nous souhaitions savoir_ ).

Toujours d'après nos sources proches du couple, il semblerait que Carlisle Cullen ait repris la direction d' _Elite Company_ et qu'Emmett McCarthy, ait pris la relève de l'entreprise de sa sœur, Isabella Cullen, le temps que nos jeunes mariés reviennent de leur voyage de noces. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nos jeunes entrepreneurs reviendront très vite !

D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'ils aient privilégié les Caraïbes pour leur voyage de noces !

Nous avons essayés d'interviewer des personnes proches du couple qui nous fascine tant mais ils sont muets comme des tombes, car vous savez, depuis qu'Edward Cullen a rencontré Isabella Swan –désormais Isabella Cullen – il se montre moins et reste discret pour notre plus grand malheur. Maintenant, nous sommes obligés de nous plier en quatre pour obtenir une photo de lui !

Cependant, nous vous promettons que nous continuerons notre enquête car nous avons besoin d'informations supplémentaires sur leur idylle parfaite. Mais nous devrons patienter le retour de leur voyage de noces pour y remédier.

En attendant, pouvons-nous espérer de voir le ventre d'Isabella Cullen s'arrondir ? Un enfant naîtra-t-il de leur union et ainsi, lui permettre d'hériter de l'entreprise familiale ?

Pour le moment, aucune grossesse ne semble être signalée mais nous vous promettons d'être les premiers à vous en informer. Vous pouvez compter sur nous !

 **Leah Clearwater** ■

* * *

 **Laissez-moi une trace de votre passage :D**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Flordianna.**


	24. Chapitre Vingt

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Salut, Salut ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu poster ce chapitre dans les temps. Je finis par rattraper mon retard et c'est toujours très plaisant. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et je pense, non j'en suis sûre, que vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis !

Merci aux reviewers : _Luciole26 ; larosurleau ; ccile ; Math'L ; HardwickBella ; isabelle ; Claire ; Romeila ; canada02 ; donatellobridou ; MT.D. O'Connel ; Pims10_ **&** _gaellezjey._

Ah et pour répondre à _**ccile**_ , lectrice anonyme, je préfère que tu ne connaisses pas le nombre de chapitres restant déjà parce que, premièrement, je ne le sais pas non plus et deuxièmement, le fait de savoir gâcherait le suspens et ce n'est pas drôle. Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis ;)

Merci aux nouveaux favorites et followers : _Aatlis ; Nanoulaet_ **& **_meloulou._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT**

Je me réveillai, m'étirai et me roulai dans les draps frais de notre lit king size. Il était si grand que je pouvais faire trois roulades avant sans prendre le risque de tomber. Et le matelas était si moelleux, si…

Je me levai d'un bond, me rendant compte que j'étais seule. C'est ce qu'il me semblait… Les draps étaient trop frais. Où était-il encore passé ?

Depuis que nous étions arrivés dans notre maison à la Barbade, mon mari avait tendance à se lever plus tôt et à me préparer le petit-déjeuner au lit. Mais d'habitude, c'était lui qui me réveillait.

Non, j'étais complètement parano. Il valait mieux que je me rendorme et repense à notre nuit de noce.

Notre nuit de noce avait été fantastique. Nous avions fait l'amour toute la nuit et nous avions très peu dormi. Résultat, j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'avais des cernes jusqu'au menton et j'avais dormi pendant tout le trajet.

La Barbade, une île magnifique et tellement agréable. Nous étions loin de la ville et nous pouvions profiter de la chaleur et des plages caribéennes. Edward m'avait même offert comme cadeau de mariage, la maison où nous logions. Il l'avait mise à mon nom et avait spécifié qu'il s'agissait de notre lieu de vacances.

J'avais été choquée lorsqu'il avait posé les clés dans ma main et qu'il m'avait dit : « _Elle est à toi, rien qu'à toi_ ». Je ne voulais pas y croire parce qu'une villa comme cadeau de mariage c'était juste énorme. J'aurais été contente s'il m'avait offert un collier ou quelque chose de plus discret, mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre d'avoir ma propre maison, tout de même !

Un lieu de vacances rien que pour nous.

Nous passâmes les trois premiers jours à nous balader et à faire l'amour matin et soir. Nous profitions d'avoir retiré notre restriction dès que le moment de nous unir intimement était idéal. Et puis, nous ne travaillons pas. Autant faire les choses correctement avant de revenir à New York et de commencer à travailler sur l'union de nos deux entreprises.

Je me réveillai une seconde fois et m'étirai avant de me lever définitivement, d'enfiler sa chemise bleue ciel, un shorty gris et d'aller rejoindre mon mari au rez-de-chaussée.

Cette maison s'élevait sur trois niveaux et notre suite parentale se trouvait au dernier étage. Je me demandais pour quelle raison Edward avait acheté une propriété aussi grande surtout que nous n'avions pas prévu d'avoir d'enfants… Et puis si nous étions amenés à en avoir, ils seront limités en nombre. Mais peut-être souhaitait-il inviter notre famille au complet ? Hum, je n'étais pas très emballée… Il s'agissait de notre maison de vacances…

Cependant, mon époux avait fait les choses en grands et avait pris plaisir à acquérir une maison très moderne. Il s'était même procuré un bout de plage pour nous puissions être tranquille. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une plage privée.

Je descendis les escaliers et je suivis la délicieuse odeur de pancakes qui provenait de la cuisine en fermant les yeux. Je pouvais dire que mon mari se débrouillait très bien en cuisine. Mais, il savait faire les plats classiques. J'avais vite compris qu'il avait quelques lacunes et que je serais la personne qui s'occuperait de faire les repas. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue !

En entrant dans la pièce, je vis Edward penché sur l'îlot central en train de lire sa tablette. Je n'étais pas surprise de le voir travailler. Après tout, nous étions des entrepreneurs et nous ne pouvions pas tout abandonner… Nous avions donc pris notre tablette pour consulter nos e-mails et répondre rapidement. Nous n'avions pas le choix…

\- _Mon mari ose m'abandonner pour consulter sa tablette ?_ lui demandai-je, taquine.

\- _Tes pancakes sont sur la table_ , me répondit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Je pourrais très bien jouer la coquine, mais j'avais le pressentiment que je me prendrai une tornade en pleine figure si j'allais dans ce sens-là alors je ne fis rien et m'emparai d'un pancakes que je nappai généreusement de sirop d'érable. J'avais une faim de loup.

Je mangeai silencieusement, mais ma curiosité me réclamait de s'intéresser à ce que lisait mon mari. Je priai pour que ce ne soit pas trop sérieux car je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, même lorsqu'il répondait à des e-mails à ses clients… Hum, étrange…

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_

\- _Un article du New York Times._

\- _Oh._

Bon, je m'étais complètement trompée. Il ne travaillait pas, mais se préoccupait de ce qu'il se passait dans notre pays. Je tentais en vain d'attirer son attention, mais niet, il ne me calculait pas.

Bien décidée à satisfaire ma curiosité, je me levai de mon tabouret et m'installai à côté de lui, un verre de lait de coco dans les mains. Edward ayant fini de lire, il me tendit sa tablette et plus j'avançais dans la lecture, plus je comprenais son comportement.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ dis-je en le regardant.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- _Je ne comprends pas non plus. Nous avions pourtant fait le nécessaire pour éviter ce genre de problème. Nous avions pourtant été clairs avec les vigiles… Personne mise à part notre famille ne devait avoir un appareil photo._

\- _Ce qui signifie ?_

\- _Qu'une personne de notre famille nous a fait faux bond…_

Je jurai en reportant mon regard sur l'article en espérant trouver un indice, mais rien. La journaliste Leah Clearwatter avait bien écrit son article sans divulguer l'information que je recherchais. Cependant, le mot source souligné, attira mon attention. Je fis part de cette remarque à mon mari qui la prit en considération.

\- _Je pense comme toi._

Il soupira lourdement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

\- _Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu faire ça… Pourquoi notre famille ferait ça ?_

\- _Pour une poignée de fric…_ supposai-je.

\- _Non, ma famille a suffisamment d'argent. Ils n'ont pas besoin de cela..._

\- _Pour se venger ?_ supposai-je.

\- _Pour se venger ?_

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'osais pas entrer sur ce terrain-là de peur d'enclencher une dispute et pourtant, nous y allons droit dedans. L'un comme l'autre pouvait viser notre belle-famille. De son côté, il soupçonnait sûrement mon père et mon frère puisque, dernièrement, ils n'ont pas hésité à me trahir. De mon côté, je pensais à Rosalie, celle qui m'avait promis qu'elle détruirait mon couple. Pourtant, elle avait changé ces derniers jours… Elle était devenue plus gentille, plus amicale… Etait-ce une façade ?

\- _Je ne vais pas te cacher que je pense à ta sœur,_ avouai-je.

\- A ma sœur ? Rosalie ou Alice ?

\- Rosalie, bien sûr.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour nous séparer. Je sais que c'est dur de l'entendre, mais je ne l'invente pas. Je t'en avais même parlé, souviens-toi…

\- Je m'en souviens…

\- Ça _m'emmerde_ de devoir soupçonner une personne de ta famille, surtout ta sœur, mais je ne vois qu'elle…

\- Je reconnais que ma sœur est une peste, mais crois-moi ou non, elle est prête à tout pour protéger notre famille. Elle déteste les journalistes autant que toi.

Il semblait si sincère dans ses mots que j'étais obligée de le croire. Et si la source savait que c'était tendu entre Rosalie et moi et qu'elle voulait que nous nous affrontions ?

\- _Je te crois,_ le rassurai-je.

Il fouilla dans mon regard pour s'assurer que je ne mentais pas et puisqu'il vit que j'étais sincère, il m'embrassa enfin. Cette histoire de photo _m'emmerdait_ beaucoup, mais je ne voulais pas écourter notre voyage de noces à cause d'elles.

\- _Je vais appeler mes avocats pour qu'ils puissent faire le nécessaire auprès du New York Times._

\- _Je vais faire pareil avec le mien._

\- _Il faudrait que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas. Tu comptes porter plainte ?_

\- _Si nous laissons faire, ce problème risque d'être récurrent…_

\- _Je vais demander à mon détective privé de se renseigner._

Je hochai la tête. Heureusement que nous avions suffisamment d'argent pour engager des personnes pouvant s'occuper de certains dossiers à notre place.

Il contacta ses avocats et son détective privé. J'en profitai de demander à Edward s'il pouvait récolter des nouvelles concernant James, le compagnon de Victoria. Lorsqu'il obtint les réponses voulues, il raccrocha et reposa son téléphone sur l'îlot.

\- _Mes avocats s'occupent de tout. Nous aurons de leurs nouvelles très rapidement. J'espère que le directeur du New York Times agira intelligemment pour éviter un éventuel procès._

Mon mari prenait ce problème très au sérieux. Ces photos volées n'auraient jamais dues paraître à la presse et ça me foutait aussi en rogne. Mais, lorsqu'il était comme ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver encore plus canon. Il fallait vraiment que je me ressaisisse car ce n'était pas le moment de penser au sexe. Je me concentrai sur le sujet Victoria et James pour oublier ma libido demandeuse.

\- _As-tu eu des nouvelles concernant James ?_ l'interrogeai-je.

\- _Non, il m'a simplement dit qu'il était sur une bonne piste._

\- _Tu n'en sais pas plus ?_

\- _William travaille toujours comme ça. Il préfère me livrer son enquête complète avant d'émettre de fausse piste._

\- _J'espère que ce sera rapide…_ m'inquiétai-je.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau.

\- _Allez, arrêtons de parler de malheur,_ me dit-il encerclant ma taille avec ses mains. _Il me semble que ma femme s'est plainte d'avoir été oubliée et délaissée et je me dois de corriger ce détail._

Je ris en passant mes bras dans son dos. Je collai ma tête contre son épaule et fermai les yeux. Je me sentis immédiatement à ma place. Il me berça quelques secondes, embrassa mon crâne et soudain, il me souleva et posa sur son épaule, tel un vulgaire sac à patate.

Je hurlai de surprise et l'ordonnai de me déposer, mais forcément, Edward n'avait pas prévu de le faire. Je ris même de sa connerie, ce qui, n'était pas crédible, mais je m'en foutais.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à l'étage tandis que je laissais mes bras ballants danser au rythme de ses pas. J'avais fini de le frapper de partout et gigoter dans tous les sens. Je n'étais pas très bien dans cette position, mais l'avantage était que je n'étais pas obligée de monter les marches. Mon mari faisait l'effort à ma place et c'était plutôt agréable.

\- _Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je vais finir par m'endormir_ , râlai-je.

Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, je profitai de cet instant pour le taquiner. Ce qui fonctionna puisqu'il m'administra une petite claque sur les fesses, grimpa les marches en courant, entra dans notre chambre, ferma la porte et me déposa délicatement sur le lit.

Il s'installa au-dessus de moi et je pus me délecter de la lueur de désir dans son beau regard vert. Il était vraiment beau et je me sentais chanceuse d'avoir un mari comme lui. _Il était à moi !_

\- _Enfiler cette chemise autour de ton corps a été la meilleure chose que tu aies pu faire depuis ce matin,_ dit-il en déboutonnant son vêtement.

Je ris et gesticulai pressée qu'il en finisse avec mon unique vêtement. Il écarquilla les yeux, faussement surpris de voir que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge. Il se lécha les lèvres et me regarda, me transmettant tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour moi par le biais de ses pupilles noires.

\- _Ma femme est une véritable coquine._

Je gémis et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot alors je préférais lui montrer que je le désirais, que je le voulais par la force de mes gestes.

\- _Tu es si belle,_ murmura-t-il en embrassant mon ventre nu.

Je rougis et, désireuse de le provoquer un peu, je me glissai jusqu'à ce que ma féminité rencontre son érection. Nous portions tous deux un vêtement, mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de sentir le désir de l'autre.

\- _Doucement, chérie, chaque chose en son temps,_ me dit-il en m'offrant son adorable sourire en coin.

Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser et de le soumettre à mon désir. J'étais parfaitement apte à mettre mon plan à exécution, mais je n'étais pas contre pour laisser mon mari s'occuper de moi. Quel dilemme…

Edward parsema mon bas-ventre de baiser tout en jouant avec l'élastique de mon shorty. Ses gestes me chatouillèrent, me forçant à rire et à me tortiller sous lui pour qu'il arrête. Je craignais les chatouilles, il le savait et il prenait un malin plaisir à m'en faire. _Le fourbe !_

Il réussit à maîtriser les coups que j'étais susceptible de lui donner puis, s'occupa de me retirer mon shorty. Il jeta mon pauvre vêtement au sol et embrassa mes jambes chacune leur tour avant de me faire face. Il me sourit avec son arrogance habituelle, frôla mes lèvres avec les siennes puis, sans répondre à ma demande silencieuse, il s'attaqua à ma poitrine. _Evidemment !_

Mon mari ne cessera jamais d'admirer mes seins et j'avais beau l'interroger, je ne comprenais toujours pas cette admiration. Pour moi, ils étaient banaux, voire un peu trop petits. Je n'étais pas pour autant complexée par leur taille et je trouvais facilement des soutiens gorges. Mais, je n'allais pas me plaindre. C'était plutôt plaisant et au moins, il ne me demandera jamais de faire de la chirurgie esthétique. Et même s'il était amené à me faire cette demande, il pourra toujours aller se faire voir !

Je n'étais pas contre la chirurgie. J'étais certaine que cette méthode permettait à de nombreuses femmes – et hommes – de se sentir mieux dans sa peau, d'avoir confiance en soi. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas concernée. Certes, Riley avait contribué à ma perte de confiance, mais ma vie à New York et mon travail m'ont aidée à la retrouver. Je m'aimais telle que j'étais. Les gens pouvaient m'insulter de narcissique, je n'en avais que faire.

\- _Je t'ai perdu,_ s'exclama mon mari, me ramenant au présent.

Je souris amoureusement, pris son visage en coupe, lui volai langoureux tandis qu'il était obligé de poser ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête pour se maintenir. Il grogna contre mes lèvres, mais ne fit rien pour m'arrêter. Il répondit à mon attaque en livrant une bataille à ma langue. Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que nos poumons respectifs nous rappellent à l'ordre.

Tous deux essoufflés, je profitai d'une minute d'inattention pour le basculer sur le dos et prendre le contrôle sur notre étreinte. Finalement, le dilemme n'était pas si compliqué. Il m'avait suffi de patienter pour faire de mon mari ce que je voulais.

\- _Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es habillé ?_ râlai-je en m'attaquant à sa chemise.

Il rit et me répondit :

\- _La logique voudrait que, lorsque je sors de la douche, je m'habille._

\- _Tu aurais pu au moins penser à me faciliter la tâche._

\- _Te faciliter la tâche ?_ me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. _Hum, il me semble que te faire l'amour n'était pas prévu dans mon programme de ce matin…_

Ce fut à mon tour d'arquer mon sourcil.

\- _Oh vraiment ?_

Il hocha la tête avec son éternel sourire arrogant.

\- _Chéri, depuis que nous sommes mariés, c'est-à-dire, depuis trois longues journées, nous faisons l'amour matin et soir. Il en va donc de soi que ce matin, tu n'échappes pas à la règle._

\- _Voyez-vous ça ?_

Je hoquetai de surprise en sentant ses doigts rebelles titiller ma féminité. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de gémir car je souhaitais absolument garder le contrôle. Il n'allait pas gagné, cette fois-ci !

\- _Tu triches,_ le réprimandai-je en retirant sa main.

Il grogna dans sa barbe et me dit :

\- _Je ne triche jamais._

Je me penchai sur lui, frôlant nos lèvres au passage et lui répondis :

\- _Je suis presque nue alors que toi, tu es encore habillé._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour remédier à ce problème ?_ me questionna-t-il en écartant ses bras sur le lit.

Je souris et me concentrai sur l'une de mes tâches favorites. Je le déshabillai entièrement et profitai de sa nudité pour embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau qui se dévoilait sous mes mains. Son torse fut mon lieu favori et je frottai mon intimité contre son érection de temps à autre, lui arrachant plusieurs grognements consécutifs. Il frissonnait et j'aimais ça.

Je frôlai mes lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassai fiévreusement. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson tandis que la température de nos corps augmentait au fur et à mesure que notre désir pour l'autre nous consumait. Je rompis notre baiser, me relevai et me positionnai au-dessus de son érection.

\- _Attends,_ me stoppa-t-il en posant une main sur ma cuisse.

Je l'interrogeai du regard, intriguée.

Il se pencha vers sa table de nuit et sortit une boîte de préservatif. Il en sortit un et posa le reste par terre, _juste au cas où_. Je m'emparai du sachet, l'ouvrit avec mes dents et le fis glisser sur l'objet de mes désirs en le regardant dans les yeux. Je crus voir ses pupilles se dilater encore plus pendant ma manœuvre, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Nous lâchâmes un gémissement lorsque je pris soin d'unir lentement nos corps. Je me stoppai le temps de m'adapter à son intrusion. Il profita de cet instant pour faire glisser les manches de sa chemise le long de mes bras et balança mon dernier vêtement au sol.

Je posai mes mains à plat sur son torse et commençai à onduler sur lui en fermant les yeux. Je n'allais pas spécialement vite, mais j'aimais adopter ce rythme pour le moment. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de prendre les commandes car j'aimais lorsque mon mari s'occupait de tout. Nous faisions rarement l'amour dans cette position. J'avais donc besoin de temps pour m'adapter.

\- _Tu es magnifiques,_ susurra-t-il en caressant mes seins.

J'ouvris les yeux, souris et rougis comme une cerise. J'augmentai le rythme de ses pénétrations en gémissant encore plus fort. J'étais fière de voir qu'il aimait ce que je lui faisais, de voir qu'il appréciait que je lui fasse l'amour. Il était si beau.

Mon mari comprit que c'était le bon moment pour bénir mon corps de ses caresses. Il commença par mes seins, descendit sur mon ventre et, tandis que celle de gauche massa ma hanche, l'autre s'aventura plus bas, encore plus bas… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa destination favorite.

Je gémis en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure tellement c'était bon. Je sentis son autre main sur mes lèvres, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

\- _Arrête de les mordre, tu vas finir par te blesser et je ne pourrais plus t'embrasser._

En guise de provocation, je fis le contraire de ce qu'il me demandait en intensifiant la morsure sur ma lèvre.

\- _Tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser._

Il inspira fortement, pinça mon clitoris entre son pouce et son index et me donna quelques coups de reins. Le tout, me fit gémir de plus bel. Au moins, il ne négligeait pas mon plaisir.

C'est alors qu'il décida qu'il était temps de reprendre le contrôle. Il stoppa tout mouvement, me souleva pour désunir nos corps, me frustrant au passage. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne souhaitant pas que nous nous arrêtâmes maintenant. Il m'offrit un clin d'œil et me sourit pour m'assurer que nous faisions que de commencer. _Ah, je préfère ça !_

Il s'assit plus confortablement contre la tête. Il m'incita à reprendre place au-dessus de son érection. Je me léchai les lèvres et me chargeai d'unir nos corps. Il caressa mes fesses et me fit l'amour avec délicatesse. Il était si doux dans ses gestes que j'avais l'impression qu'il me déclarait ses sentiments par le biais de notre étreinte.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avec passion.

\- _Je t'aime_ , me déclara-t-il.

Je souris et pleurai, touchée par ses mots. Je l'embrassai pour répondre à sa déclaration tandis qu'il prit soin d'essuyer mes larmes. Il me déclarait ses sentiments tous les jours, mais je ne m'en rassiérais jamais. Surtout pendant que nous faisions l'amour.

\- _Je t'aime,_ répondis-je contre ses lèvres.

Il m'embrassa à son tour sans s'arrêter de se mouvoir en moi.

\- _Répète,_ l'incitai-je.

Il sourit.

\- _Je t'aime._

\- _Encore…_

Je ne m'en lasserais jamais…

\- _Je t'aime._

Il me vola un baiser.

\- _Encore._

Cette fois-ci, il décida de s'y prendre autrement puisqu'il me fit basculer en-dessous de lui, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Il me surplomba et s'amusa à titiller ma féminité avec son érection.

\- _Je t'aime_ , dit-il en me pénétrant.

Je gémis.

Il se retira de moi, caressa mes jambes puis mes pieds et les plaça sur ses épaules. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et me colla complètement à lui, créant un angle de pénétration plus profond, plus intense.

\- _Je t'aime,_ répéta-t-il en me possédant à nouveau.

Il imita les mêmes gestes et me déclara ses mots magiques pendant de longues minutes. Il me possédait une telle force qu'il était impossible pour moi de contenir mes gémissements. Et puis, nous étions seuls dans cette maison, nous n'avions aucun voisin ni aucun locataire. Nous étions libres de crier autant que nous le souhaitions.

Il retira mes pieds de ses épaules et s'installa au-dessus de moi. Il embrassa mon cou et reprit ses coups de reins en adoptant un rythme plus régulier. Je passai mes jambes dans son dos ainsi que mes mains pour toucher ses muscles en action.

\- _Je t'aime comme un fou._

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre que sa main effleura mon mamelon, toucha mon ventre et s'arrêta sur mon point sensible qu'il taquina jusqu'à que mon dos se cambre et que l'orgasme vienne envahir mon corps tel un tremblement de terre. Je mordis son épaule pendant qu'il se tendit à son tour.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues et interminables minutes puis, il m'embrassa une dernière fois, se retira de moi et s'allongea lourdement à mes côtés. Il se leva, retira le préservatif, le jeta dans la poubelle de la salle de bain et fila sous la douche. De mon côté, je n'avais même pas la force de le rejoindre. J'adoptais donc la position de l'étoile de mer et regardai le plafond en attendant son retour.

La fatigue prit rapidement le dessus, m'empêchant de garder les yeux ouverts. Je m'endormis comme une masse, m'enroulant dans les draps et serrant l'oreiller de mon mari contre moi. Son odeur avait le pouvoir de me réconforter lorsqu'il était absent.

Je me réveillai et remarquai que j'étais toujours seule. Etait-il venu me rejoindre ? La place froide à côté de moi me témoignait le contraire. Je regardai l'heure et remarquai que j'avais dormi plus de deux heures. Notre séance de sport m'avait totalement épuisée. Cependant, je refusais de rester allongée toute la journée. Nous étions en voyage de noces à la Barbade, autant en profiter avant de revenir à New York.

Je me levai, déterminée à sortir de notre maison de vacances. Je filai sous la douche, où le parfum du gel douche de mon mari régnait encore, et enfilai des sous-vêtements propres, une robe à fleur en soie et des sandales marrons. Je coiffai mes cheveux d'un chignon lâche, me parfumai avec du monoï et partis à la recherche de celui avec qui je partageais ma vie.

Mais où était-il ?

J'avais beau arpenter chaque pièce, Edward était absent. J'étais même allée sur notre plage, mais aucune silhouette masculine à l'horizon. Etait-il parti ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil curieux par la fenêtre et remarquai que notre voiture de location avait disparu. _Ok, il est parti._ Il aurait pu venir me réveiller pour que je vienne avec lui ou me laisser un petit mot histoire de me tenir au courant. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. A côté de lui, j'avais l'impression d'être parano. Toutefois, j'avais besoin d'être rassurée et de savoir ce qu'il faisait…

Résultat, je m'ennuyais ferme.

Moi qui avais prévu de se balader à Bridgetown et de dîner au restaurant, c'était raté… Bon, rien ne me disait qu'il allait rentrer tard, mais puisque je n'avais aucune information…

Je tentai de l'appeler sur son téléphone, mais comme par hasard, Monsieur a eu la très bonne idée de l'oublier sur l'îlot central de la cuisine. _Génial !_ Et je fais quoi, moi, en attendant ?

Je soupirai lourdement, déçue. Je m'assis sur le canapé, regardai l'écran noir de la télévision pendant quelques minutes, résignée. Je lui en voulais un peu d'être parti comme un voleur. Me prévenir ne lui aurait pas coupé un bras… Il faudrait que je lui parle de cette mauvaise manie car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait le coup…

Je n'étais pas jalouse. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il veuille respirer et s'éloigner un peu, voir sa famille seul et profiter de ses amis. Je lui faisais confiance, mais je demandais juste à ce qu'il me tienne au courant de ses activités. C'était la moindre des choses, non ?

J'étais allongée sur un transat depuis plus d'une heure lorsque j'entendis _enfin_ la porte d'entrée claquer. Bon, au moins, il n'avait pas oublié de rentrer ! Cependant, je ne fis rien pour aller le retrouver. Je lui en voulais un peu. Je me comportais peut-être comme une enfant, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Je restai au soleil et profitai de la chaleur pour bronzer un peu. Ma peau était trop pâle pour que je puisse obtenir quelque chose, mais sait-on jamais. Cela dit, je n'avais pas encore pris de coup de soleil. Je pouvais donc encore en abuser.

\- _Chérie ?_ entendis-je depuis la maison.

Ah, il se souvenait que j'existais.

Je ne répondis rien. J'avais envie de le faire mariner.

\- _Chérie ?_ répéta-t-il.

Je fis mine de ne pas l'entendre en mettant mes écouteurs et écoutai _Halo_ de _Beyoncé_ , ma musique du moment. La chanson datait de plusieurs années, mais je l'aimais tellement, que je ne pouvais pas m'en lasser.

\- _Baby, I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away. I can feel you halo, halo, halo,_ chantai-je.

J'étais complètement dans mon monde, oubliant ce qui se passait autour de moi. Seul problème, j'espérais sincèrement, que mon mari ne se trouvait à proximité car je chantais tellement mal que j'étais capable de le rendre sourd. Le chant ne faisait pas partit de mes talents cachés. Si je chantais c'était uniquement pour provoquer Edward.

Je sursautai lorsque ce dernier se manifesta en retirant mon écouteur. J'avais envie de lui crier que j'étais cardiaque, mais ne fis rien. Je n'allais pas rajouter une couche sur mon comportement enfantin. Il fallait déjà qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. _Merde_ , je m'étais inquiétée !

Je le regardai, récupérai mon écouteur et le remis dans mon oreille. J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre à chanter qu'Edward me le retira à nouveau, bien décidé à me parler.

\- _Tu m'en veux ?_

Je haussai les épaules en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

\- _Chérie, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Je le regardai pour avec des gros yeux.

\- _A ton avis ?_

Il haussa les épaules à son tour. J'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait vraiment pour une idiote. Pourtant, je voyais dans son regard qu'il était parfaitement sincère et c'est ce qui m'énerva le plus.

Je me levai brusquement du transat, pris ma serviette et ma crème solaire, et me dirigeai vers la maison. Si une dispute devait éclater autant qu'elle éclate à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Nous n'étions pas connus ici, mais je préférais que ça reste entre nous.

\- _Chérie !_

Je l'ignorai encore une fois.

\- _Isabella,_ m'appela-t-il en attrapant mon bras pour me forcer à lui faire face. _Tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

\- _Tu étais où ?_

Il fronça les sourcils et les écarquilla, me montrant par la même occasion que la scène que je lui faisais était stupide ou alors, c'était moi qui me faisais des films…

\- _C'est pour ça ?_ me demanda-t-il en refermant la baie vitrée pour nous soyons au frais.

\- _Réponds-moi !_ m'impatientai-je.

\- _Je suis allé faire quelques courses. Nous n'avions plus rien à manger._

Je soupirai lourdement et levai les yeux au ciel. _Merde_ , j'étais vraiment stupide ! Il va penser que je suis une femme jalouse qui ne lui fait pas confiance…

\- _Et pourquoi tu ne prends jamais ton téléphone quand tu pars comme ça ?_

\- _Tu sais bien que je l'oublie tout le temps._

Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Je fus surprise lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fortement contre lui. J'inspirai son odeur masculine si rassurante et répondis à son étreinte en encerclant sa taille.

\- _Tu aurais pu me prévenir… J'étais inquiète,_ dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

\- _Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je te préviendrai et je prendrai mon téléphone, la prochaine fois, je te le promets._

Je fus rassurée par ses mots, mais au fond, je savais que cette inquiétude était une trace de mon passé avec Riley. C'était stupide, mais mon subconscient avait tendance à refaire sortir des sentiments qui n'ont pas lieu d'être avec Edward.

\- _Excuse-moi…_

\- _C'est moi le fautif, pas toi._

Je relevai la tête et lui dis :

\- _Si, je le suis aussi… Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je ne te fais pas confiance. J'étais juste inquiète et j'aurais voulu savoir où tu étais. Riley me faisait souvent le coup, sauf qu'il revenait avec des femmes ou complètement soûl et…_

Il me coupa la parole en posant son index sur mes lèvres. Je le regardai, surprise et attendis qu'il explique son geste. Pourtant, j'étais sur le point d'avouer une autre partie de mon passé.

\- _Je ne suis pas Riley. Jamais je ne te ferais ça._

\- _Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais ça, mais c'est quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas._

Il me serra une nouvelle fois contre lui et m'embrassa sur la tempe. Il fallait vraiment que je me rattrape et que je lui fasse oublier mon mauvais caractère. Nous avions fait l'amour une bonne partie de la matinée et il n'était pas question que cette journée soit gâchée à cause de moi et de mes stupides peurs.

\- _Et si on allait se balader ?_ lui proposai-je. _Nous pourrions ensuite dîner dans un restaurant et goûter les spécialités barbadiennes. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

Il me sourit.

\- _Je dis que c'est une bonne idée,_ me répondit-il en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

Je frissonnai à son contact et fermai les yeux.

Nous partîmes dans la chambre pour nous préparer chacun de notre côté. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit avant que je ne sois complètement prête, histoire de le séduire. Pour le moment, l'attirance et le désir étaient toujours présents, mais j'avais bien l'intention de ne pas le considérer comme acquis et j'espérais qu'il fasse la même chose avec moi. Je voulais qu'il me séduise. Ça allait dans les deux sens.

Assise sur le lit, je n'arrivais à me décider sur ma tenue. Mes pensées étaient occupées à ressasser mon passé et malgré le fait que j'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose, mon esprit n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. J'allais finir par avoir la migraine et il n'était pas question que je sois malade pendant notre dîner.

J'avais faillis raconter une autre ligne de mon histoire avec Riley, mais il m'avait coupé la parole pour me rassurer, pour me dire qu'il n'était pas comme lui. Je savais pertinemment que mon mari était différent. Cependant, j'hésitais entre compléter ce qu'il savait déjà sur moi ou me taire… Sauf qu'il finira par le découvrir un jour ou l'autre et je préférais que ce soit moi, qui lui dise tout.

\- _Tu n'es pas prête ?_ me demanda-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise blanche.

Je souris et me permis de le mater. J'adorais particulièrement la chemise blanche sur les hommes en général, mais sur lui, c'était différent. Il était diablement sexy dans cette tenue et comme je savais ce qui se cachait derrière ce bout de tissu, je ne pus que mordiller ma lèvre inférieure pour contenir un gémissement.

\- _Tu voulais tricher ?_ dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- _Non, je ne sais pas comment m'habiller,_ me justifiai-je. _Tu es très beau,_ ajoutai-je.

Mais très vite, les larmes se pointèrent ce qui n'échappa pas à mon mari. Il fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta de boutonner sa chemise et s'assit à mes côtés. Je fermai les yeux en inspirant son eau de Cologne. J'étais capable de plonger mon nez dans son cou pour savourer son parfum si enivrant.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ m'interrogea-t-il en me caressant la joue.

Je haussai les épaules et lui répondis :

\- _Merci, merci d'être toi._

Je me permis de lui voler un baiser et ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Il m'embrassa à son tour puis me repoussa en posant ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était inquiet et cela se lisait facilement sur son visage.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ répéta-t-il.

J'éclatai en sanglot et me réfugiai sur son épaule. Il me serra fortement dans ses bras et déposa quelques baisers au creux de mon cou. Il faut que je lui dise… J'avais besoin de me libérer d'un poids.

\- _Tout à l'heure, quand on s'est disputé…,_ débutai-je en prenant son visage en coupe pour fixer nos pupilles entre elles. _Je t'ai parlé de Riley et il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur ce qu'il m'a fait…_

\- _L'autre jour, tu ne m'as pas tout raconté ?_

Je hochai négativement de la tête.

\- _Il n'y a que Victoria qui sait tout. Emmett ne connaît que les grandes lignes et je préfère qu'il n'en sache pas plus. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il aille en prison pour agression physique…_

\- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout dit ?_

\- _Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je ne te faisais pas confiance parce que c'est faux. Je voulais juste épargner certains détails. Tu comprends ?_

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et m'embrassa pour m'encourager à raconter la suite. Ok, il était encore avec moi. C'était plutôt rassurant.

\- _Riley ne m'a pas frappé qu'une fois… La rare fois où il le faisait c'était à cause de sa jalousie maladive. Il ne supportait pas lorsqu'un homme me regardait ou lorsque j'osais m'habiller sexy. Ces jours-là, il prévoyait toujours du monde… Il attendait que ses amis partent pour me corriger…_

\- _Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avant ?_

\- _Je savais que tu allais me poser cette question..._

Je n'étais pas surprise. Beaucoup de gens se demandent pourquoi les femmes ne partent pas dès le premier coup donné. Certaines sont plus fortes psychologiquement et d'autres, se laissent manipuler sans se rendre compte que l'homme que l'on croyait aimer n'était en réalité qu'un monstre…

\- _Je pensais l'aimer… Je pensais que je méritais ses coups. J'étais complètement sous son emprise. Il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. J'étais naïve et pathétique. Il était mon premier petit-ami et pour moi, l'amour c'était ça…_

Il soupira lourdement, mais ne répondit rien. Je me rassurais en repensant à notre conversation similaire où il m'avait promis qu'il ne me laisserait pas parce qu'un homme n'avait pas su me rendre heureuse. Il m'avait même dit qu'il me traiterait comme une princesse… Je pouvais donc avoir confiance en lui en dévoilant une autre partie de mon passé.

\- _Quand je me suis confiée à toi et que tu m'as dit que j'avais été violée, mes souvenirs sont revenus. J'étais dans le déni total jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvres les yeux… Et puis, ce fameux soir où il a été plus violent que d'habitude, j'ai appris par les médecins qu'il m'avait violé et que… son ADN n'était pas le seul à avoir été détecté…_

Il se figea, mais ne dit toujours rien. Son silence devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

\- _Les souvenirs de cette soirée me reviennent que par flash, mais je fais confiance à la médecine… Ce soir-là, Riley n'est pas le seul à m'avoir violée… Ils sont tous en prison, sauf mon ex et ce, grâce au compte en banque de ses parents…_ précisai-je.

J'avais envie de lui ordonner de répondre, mais il était entré dans une sorte de mutisme. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement. Etait-il en train de regretter ? Etait-il en train de se rendre compte que j'étais trop sale pour être à la femme de sa vie ? Son silence me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse…

\- _S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose…_ murmurai-je comme un supplice.

Il ne dit rien, comprimant mon cœur au passage. Je me faisais peut-être des films, mais son comportement était inquiétant. Il pensait peut-être à autre chose, mais actuellement, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à cela.

Las d'attendre une réaction de sa part, je me levai d'un bond et me dirigeai au rez-de-chaussée. Notre soirée au restaurant n'était pas prête de se réaliser… J'aurais dû me taire et le laisser dans l'ignorance… Cependant, une part de moi refusait de culpabiliser pour ce détail. Je me sentais plus légère et cette fois-ci, mon mari saurait tout de moi.

Je me plaçai devant la baie vitrée et regardai la pluie marteler sur le sable blanc. Je soupirai lourdement. Notre soirée était définitivement foutue… J'espérais que nous nous rattraperions car je ne voulais pas déprimer une heure de plus.

J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers et compris que mon mari était enfin revenu à lui. Je ne bougeai pas de ma place et me rongeai les ongles, espérant qu'il vienne à moi.

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis ses bras m'encercler par derrière. Il colla son torse contre mon dos et plongea sa tête dans mon cou. J'étais tendue, je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir, mais au fond, j'étais rassurée qu'il m'offre cette étreinte.

\- _Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je ne te veux plus après ta révélation. Ce que ces hommes t'ont fait ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer comme un fou. Je ne veux plus que tu imagines une seule seconde que je partirais à cause de ça, d'accord ?_

Je hochai la tête, émue. Je pleurai une fois encore et posai mes mains sur les siennes – qui se trouvaient sur mon ventre. Je n'avais pas la force de parler alors je comptais sur mon geste pour répondre à ma place. J'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

\- _Je t'aime aussi comme une folle,_ réussis-je à formuler.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me serra davantage contre lui.

\- _Il faut que je te demande quelque chose…_

\- _Je t'écoute._

\- _Quel est le nom de famille de Riley ?_

Je me retournai en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce genre de question. En quoi le nom de mon ex pouvait l'intéresser ? Jusque-là, Edward n'avait jamais rien demandé à son propos. Il me laissait parler de lui lorsque j'avais besoin de vider mon sac, mais c'était tout.

\- _Riley Biers, pourquoi ?_

Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses mains se resserrèrent autour de ma taille. Son regard se durcit, mais je sentais que ce n'était pas contre moi.

\- _Pourquoi, Edward ?_ insistai-je en caressant sa joue.

Il me regarda et me répondit :

\- _Parce que je le connais._

Par réflex, je me reculai de lui et cognai mon dos contre la vitre. J'étais choquée par sa révélation et je pensais sincèrement qu'il se trompait. Il existait beaucoup de Riley Biers aux Etats-Unis. Il confondait peut-être avec quelqu'un… Enfin, ça, c'était ce que je voulais me faire croire…

\- _Tu le connais ?_ lui demandai-je timidement.

Il hocha la tête.

\- _Mais, j'ai parlé de lui plusieurs fois et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte._

\- _Il existe beaucoup de Riley dans le pays,_ dit-il en haussant les épaules. _J'ai eu le déclic seulement aujourd'hui._

\- _Le déclic ?_

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à cette histoire. Comment pouvait-il connaître mon ex ?

\- _C'est le mari de Rosalie._

Je hoquetai de surprise. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça ! Je savais que Rosalie était encore mariée puisque Carlisle m'avait fait part de cette confidence pendant les fêtes de Noël, mais en aucun cas, je ne m'étais imaginée que ma belle-sœur était mariée à mon bourreau.

\- _C'est impossible… Tu dois confondre…_ soufflai-je.

\- _Je reviens._

Il partit faire quelque chose dans le salon et revint avec son téléphone dans les mains. Il fouilla à l'intérieur et lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il braqua son téléphone devant mes yeux pour me montrer une photo.

\- _C'est lui ?_

Sur la photo, se trouvait Rosalie qui portait une longue robe blanche et un homme en costume, qui était bien mon ex petit-ami. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait du jour de leur mariage.

Je ne répondis rien bien que je tentais de dire quelque chose, mais en vain. Ma respiration était bloquée et mes larmes reprirent leur course effrénée sur mes joues. Il n'eut pas besoin que je confirme que l'homme sur la photo était bien mon bourreau.

\- _Comment est-ce possible ?_

Il haussa les épaules.

\- _Ils sont mariés depuis trois ans, mais il était avec ma sœur depuis au moins quatre ans._

\- _Cela voudrait dire qu'il me trompait déjà avec elle…_

\- _Il est aussi le père de Killian. Il semble aimer ma sœur et elle a l'air d'être heureuse._

\- _Est-ce qu'elle sait qui il est pour moi ?_

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière.

\- _Je l'ignore, mais elle doit se douter de quelque chose. Ce doit être pour ça que ma sœur ne t'aime pas trop._

\- _Sûrement,_ marmonnai-je d'une voix lointaine.

Décidément, cette journée allait de révélation en révélation ! J'avais bien fait de me confier. De cette façon, j'apprenais des choses que je n'aurais jamais douté.

\- _Mais, je ne l'ai pas vu à notre mariage…_

\- _Rosalie nous a dit qu'il était chez ses parents, à Seattle. Il travaille beaucoup._

Je ris jaune.

\- _Ouais, c'était ce qu'il me disait aussi._

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et le regardai.

\- _Qu'allons-nous faire ?_

\- _Je pense que je devrais interroger ma sœur avant d'engager quelqu'un, mais si il t'approche ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, il aura affaire à moi._

Je soupirai de soulagement. Je me sentais en sécurité. Je m'étais toujours jurée que, lorsque je reverrai Riley, car je savais que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard, je ne me laisserai pas faire et je lui montrerai que la fille naïve d'autrefois n'existait plus. Mais plus mes souvenirs revenaient me hanter, plus cet homme me faisait peur. Le trou noir qui concernait cette soirée commençait peu à peu à disparaître.

\- _Merci._

Il se rapprocha de moi, caressa tendrement ma joue et me vola un baiser.

\- _Tu es ma femme. Il est normal que je te protège._

Je souris, touchée. Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai langoureusement. Je l'aimais d'un amour sincère et profond. Mes sentiments pour lui ne pouvait que s'accroître tellement il était parfait pour moi.

\- _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue à New York quelques années plus tôt ? Je t'aurais fait découvrir ce qu'un homme, un vrai, est prêt à faire pour la femme qu'il aime._

Je souris en pleurant, encore. Il pansait mes blessures avec de simples mots et je ne pouvais pas rester insensible. Oui, si seulement je l'avais rencontré avant, Riley n'aurait pas pu me détruire, mais avec des « si » on pouvait refaire un monde… Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible.

\- _Je t'aurais protégé jusqu'à ce que tu me dises d'arrêter,_ continua-t-il. _Et surtout, je t'aurais montré qu'une femme a le droit d'avoir du plaisir pendant l'amour._

Je reniflai bruyamment et essuyai mes larmes rapidement.

\- _J'aimerais tant oublier…_

Il m'embrassa.

\- _Tu sais ce que l'on va faire ?_

\- _Non…_

\- _Suis-moi,_ dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Je m'en emparai et laissai m'emmener jusque dans notre chambre. Il se plaça derrière moi, retira mes cheveux de mon épaule droite et parsema ma peau nue de baiser.

\- _Imagine que nous ne sommes pas mariés, que nous nous sommes rencontrés à ton travail et que je t'ai invité à dîner. J'ai prévu de venir te chercher à dix-neuf heures._

Je souris et attendis la suite.

\- _Prépare-toi, je t'emmène réellement dîner. Je reviendrai à l'heure convenue._

Je hochai la tête. Il embrassa ma tempe et me laissa seule dans la pièce. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, terriblement excitée de dîner avec mon mari ou plutôt, l'homme qui est venu me séduire dans le bar où je travaillais.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce que je lui avais raconté, il y a quelques mois de cela. Quand j'ai rencontré Riley, il était mon collègue et je travaillais dans un bar pour économiser et préparer ma vie à New York.

Il m'aidait à oublier et j'allais me prêter au jeu parce que c'était je voulais le plus au monde. Je savais que c'était impossible, mais c'était le geste qui comptait.

Etant encore en maillot de bain, je me faufilai sous la douche et profitai de l'eau bouillante pour me détendre. Je me savonnais, me rinçai et sortis de la pièce, seulement d'une serviette. Puis, je fouillais dans ma trousse de toilette et me figeai en tombant sur un test de grossesse.

« _Je l'avais oublié celui-là_ » songeai-je.

Je me souvins de l'avoir embarqué dans mes bagages car j'avais eu des doutes depuis quelques temps, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le bon moment pour réaliser ce test. Entre les rendez-vous qui se multipliaient, la recherche de la maison et les préparatifs du mariage, j'avais eu du mal à trouver un moment pour réaliser ce test. Cependant, j'étais presque certaine qu'il serait négatif puisque j'avais un implant.

Je dis bien presque, sinon, jamais je n'en aurais acheté un… Après tout, de dit-on pas que les moyens de contraception ne sont pas fiables à cent pour cent ?

Et puis, les symptômes étaient là… J'avais mal aux seins, je n'avais plus mes règles depuis plusieurs semaines. Je n'avais pas eu de nausées pour le moment et je n'allais pas me plaindre. Enfin, je me faisais sûrement des films et la seule façon de le savoir était de mettre fin à ce suspens.

Je soupirai lourdement en regardant l'heure et constatai que je ne serais jamais prête dans les temps. Tant pis, il comprendra…

J'ouvris le boîtier et m'emparai du test de grossesse. Mes mains tremblaient subitement. Je soufflai un bon coup et entrai dans la salle de bain pour réaliser ce foutu test.

« _Au moins, ce sera une chose de faite_ » songeai-je.

Une fois les choses faites, je posai le test sur la table de nuit et commençai à me préparer. Si je me fiais au mode d'emploi, je devais attendre trois minutes avant de connaître le résultat. Temps suffisant pour chercher ma tenue dans le dressing. Après tout, enceinte ou pas enceinte, cette soirée devait se réaliser.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à avoir des enfants. Je m'étais toujours dit que je n'en voulais pas, que je n'étais pas faite pour en avoir. Quand je voyais des enfants dans la rue ou un bébé dans une poussette, je ne ressentais rien. Je les trouvais mignon, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Je me trouvais trop jeune pour être maman. Mon entreprise commençait à être connue à l'international et je voulais encore savourer mon succès, continuer de bosser jusqu'à pas d'heure sans devoir me préoccuper de mes enfants. Certes, je devais m'occuper de mon mari, mais il était comme moi. Si nous nous marions, c'est parce que notre ambition était la même. Notre travail passait avant tout.

Mais si j'étais enceinte, j'allais devoir poser des limites sur mon temps de travail…

Cependant, si un bébé grossissait en moi, je serais contente. J'aurais la trouille, mais je ne pourrais pas être malheureuse. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant et d'ailleurs, toutes les femmes ont le droit de ne pas vouloir procréer. Mais je savais qu'Edward en voulait. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais je me souviens que, lors de notre séjour à Forks, nous avions fait l'amour dans la baignoire sans nous protéger et il m'avait dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber si j'étais amenée à être enceinte.

En attendant d'avoir la réponse, je me vêtis d'une robe noire cintrée et lissai mes cheveux. Je me maquillai avec un peu de fond de teint, de la poudre, du blush, de l'eye-liner et une touche de mascara. Pour une fois, je ne mis pas de rouge à lèvre. Je me parfumai de mon fidèle _My Burberry_ , me lavai les mains, m'assis sur le lit, m'emparai de mon test de grossesse et le regardai attentivement.

J'eus à peine le temps de prendre en compte l'information que mon mari toqua trois coups à la porte. Je lui répondis d'une voix lointaine pour qu'il puisse entrer.

\- _Je viens chercher ma cavalière._

Je le regardai et souris.

\- _Tu n'es pas encore prête ?_

\- _Si, je suis prête. Je dois juste mettre mes chaussures._

\- _Mais ?_

\- _Mais, dans quelques mois, nous allons devoir changer nos habitudes…_

Il fronça les sourcils, me montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir. Je souris et lui tendis le test de grossesse. Je n'avais pas encore les mots pour lui dire de vive voix. Autant qu'il le voit par lui-même.

\- _Huit semaines,_ lu-t-il.

Il releva la tête pour me regarder.

\- _Tu es enceinte ?_

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Dans le fond, je m'y étais attendue, mais j'avais espéré être enceinte plus tard. Bon, j'avais encore sept mois pour me préparer à cette nouvelle vie, mais je venais de me marier avec Edward. Je voulais vivre les choses dans l'ordre et profiter de nous deux avant de devoir m'occuper d'un enfant.

\- _Depuis quand tu doutes ?_

\- _Quelques semaines déjà, mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de faire ce test. Je l'avais pris avec moi dans mes bagages et je m'en suis souvenue tout à l'heure. Je voulais avoir une réponse et je crois qu'elle est claire et très précise._

\- _Un test n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent,_ marmonna-t-il en regardant le test.

\- _Tu ne veux pas de cet enfant ?_

Il me regarda en écarquillant les yeux comme si je venais de dire une grosse bêtise. J'en aurais ri si la situation était différente, mais j'étais tellement stressée à l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas de ce bébé, parce qu'il était clair que maintenant que je l'attendais, je n'allais pas avorter, que j'étais incapable de rire pour quoi que ce soit.

Il s'approcha de moi, s'assit à mes côtés et me prit la main. Il embrassa mon annulaire, là où séjournaient mes deux bagues. Je rougis et souris, touchée par son geste. Je ne me lassais jamais lorsqu'il me faisait cela.

\- _Ce bébé, je l'ai fait avec toi. Il n'était pas attendu, mais puisqu'il a décidé de se pointer en avance, nous allons faire en sorte qu'il vienne au monde en bonne santé. C'est ce que tu veux ?_

\- _J'aurais préféré attendre un an ou deux avant d'être enceinte, mais nous allons devoir nous préparer à être parent plus tôt que prévu._

J'allais aussi devoir prendre rendez-vous chez mon gynécologue pour retirer mon implant qui, visiblement, avait décidé de me faire faux bond. Mais si je me souvenais pas, j'avais prévu de la voir pour le changer car je l'avait depuis trois ans... Ceci expliquait cela...

Je pris mon téléphone et réalisai la tâche tout de suite. De cette façon, j'aurais une place rapidement et nous pourrons y aller dès notre retour à New York. Notre voyage de noces se terminait dans moins de deux semaines.

\- _Mais ce bébé, ne nous empêche pas de dîner en tête à tête._

Je souris et l'embrassai.

\- _Je t'ai promis de te faire oublier et je vais réaliser ma promesse._

Il se leva du lit, récupéra une cravate dans le dressing, m'incita à me lever et me cacha la vue avec son accessoire. Je râlai, ne supportant pas ma nouvelle situation, mais ne fis aucun geste pour voir à nouveau. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu de me faire.

Il me maintint contre lui pour m'empêcher de tomber et me guida lors de la descente des escaliers. J'étais accrochée à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage et me laissai entraîner vers ce que je devinais être la cuisine. Il passa derrière moi, joua avec le nœud de sa cravate et me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- _Je sais que tu aurais préféré dîner dans un restaurant, mais la météo n'ayant pas joué le jeu, je me suis chargé de tout. Je veux que tu t'imagines que nous nous sommes rencontrés sur ton lieu de travail, à Seattle. Tu as accepté de dîner avec moi, je suis venu te chercher à dix-neuf heures chez toi et je t'ai emmené dans un restaurant chic de la ville. Imagine qu'à la place de Riley, c'est moi, Edward Cullen qui tente d'obtenir tes faveurs._

Je souris, m'imaginant facilement la scène dans la tête. Il dénoua la cravate et je fus émerveillée par le petit dîner aux chandelles qu'il avait préparé pendant que je me faisais belle pour lui.

La table était recouverte d'une nappe rouge où deux assiettes blanches et une bouteille de champagne nous attendaient patiemment. D'ailleurs, il avait décoré la pièce de plusieurs bougies, rendant le lieu très intime.

Une délicieuse odeur de cannelle embaumait la pièce m'entraînant à fermer les yeux. Son dîner improvisé était même mieux qu'un dîner au restaurant. J'étais conquise.

\- _Madame,_ dit-il tirant ma chaise.

Je m'assis et il m'imita en s'installant en face de moi. Il était si beau, éclairé par la bougie. Je mourrais d'envie de me pencher au-dessus de la table et de l'embrasser, mais si j'avais bien compris, il s'agissait de notre premier rencart. Ce soir, et seulement ce soir, il n'était pas mon mari, mais l'homme qui souhaitait me séduire et je me promettais de jouer le jeu. _Pour oublier…_

\- _Je suis content que tu aies accepté de dîner avec moi._

\- _Je voulais apprendre à te connaître._

\- _A me connaître ? Vraiment ?_

Je hochai la tête.

\- _Champagne ?_

Je m'apprêtai à dire « oui » lorsque je me souvins que j'allais devoir mettre l'alcool et tout ce qui était nocif pour notre bébé pendant quelques mois.

\- _Non, je préfère du jus de fruit._

Il se leva, sortit une bouteille de jus de mangue du réfrigérateur, versa le contenu dans mon verre et se servit du champagne. Nous trinquâmes en nous souriant amoureusement. Son envie de me faire oublier marcha à merveille. J'avais l'impression de revivre mon premier rencart avec Riley et je n'avais aucun mal à remplacer ce dernier par Edward. Il gagnait beaucoup de points et j'avais hâte que ses lèvres possèdent les miennes et que sa langue vienne danser avec la mienne.

C'est ainsi que se déroula notre soirée. Mon mari me posa des questions sur mon travail, ma famille et mes projets puis me laissa faire la même chose avec lui. Nous faisions connaissance et j'étais même persuadée que nous avions appris quelques informations que nous ne savions pas avant.

Puis, il me fit l'amour en me bandant les yeux et en me demandant de faire comme s'il s'agissait de notre troisième rencart et qu'il s'agissait de notre première fois. Les sensations étaient divines bien qu'il avait eu peur de faire mal au bébé, je l'avais rassuré et il avait repris ses caresses intimes.

En me réveillant ce matin, je fus surprise de voir que j'étais seule. Cependant, la place étant encore chaude, je compris qu'il venait de se lever. Je m'étirai et partis à sa recherche. J'étais devenue complètement dépendante de lui.

Je descendis les escaliers et en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, j'entendis des exclamations de voix provenant de la seconde chambre. Je compris alors qu'il était au téléphone et qu'il avait activé le haut-parleur. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entrer dans la pièce pour entendre ce qu'il disait à son interlocuteur.

\- _Vous êtes certains de ce que vous dites ?_ lui demanda Edward.

\- _Vous savez que je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié et j'ai fait des recherches jusqu'à espionner James et Victoria…_

Edward était en train d'échanger une conversation avec son détective privée concernant le compagnon de Victoria. Mais pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ma meilleure amie était impliquée dans cette histoire ?

\- _Victoria est la meilleure amie de ma femme. Elle ne lui ferait jamais ça._

« _Qu'as-tu fait Victoria ?_ » songeai-je.

Intriguée, je me dirigeai vers la pièce et entrouvris la porte pour écouter la suite de la conversation. Mon mari allait m'en parler, mais maintenant que j'avais entendu le début, il était inconcevable que j'en ignore la fin. Surtout si cela concernait Victoria.

\- _Je peux vous envoyer la preuve. Notamment des vidéos qui prouvent que je ne me trompe pas._

\- _Je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous faites toujours du très bon travail. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à croire à votre compte rendu… Que prévoient-ils de faire ?_

\- _Ils prévoient d'entrer par effraction dans ton entreprise pour se venger de ses parents._

\- _Ses parents ?_

\- _Ses parents sont Paul et Lucy Boyle._

Oh, je ne savais pas que ces deux-là avaient eu des enfants. La vengeance de James paraissait logique si nous nous mettions à sa place. Cependant, au lieu de chercher à vouloir les rejoindre en prison, il aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de bien… Mais qu'en était-il de Victoria ?

\- _Je comprends mieux maintenant… Mais que vient faire Victoria dans cette histoire ?_

\- _J'ai deux suppositions à te faire. Soit elle est le pion de James ou elle est complice et elle l'aide dans sa mission et communique beaucoup d'informations sur ton entreprise._

Je fronçai les sourcils et n'arrivai pas à me souvenir d'une conversation qui concernait _Elite Company_ et que j'aurais pu avoir avec elle… Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'elle passait ses journées à parler avec Edward pour obtenir des informations… Cette histoire était très louche…

\- _Je pencherais plutôt pour la complice. Je t'envoie des enregistrements par e-mail qui pourront t'intéresser._

Des enregistrements ? Je priai intérieurement pour que Victoria ne m'ait pas trahie… Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Edward alluma sa tablette et je compris qu'il était sur le point d'écouter les fameux enregistrements. Bon sang, je commençais sérieusement à flipper.

\- _J'écoute les enregistrements et je te reprends._

J'entendis un bip sonore m'indiquant que l'écoute avait démarré. Je plaquais mon dos contre le mur et fermai les yeux, concentrée. Il ne fallait pas que j'en rate une miette. Je pouvais parfaitement entrer dans la pièce, mais je préférais me préparer à la chute et je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me voit en train de rendre un énième couteau dans le dos.

\- _« Attends, tu es sûre de toi, Victoria ? Les informations que tu me donnes sont importantes et si jamais tu me mens ou que tu t'es trompée, je risque ma peau._

\- _J'ai mes propres sources. Je te dis de me faire confiance. Je suis là pour t'aider à te venger de tes parents. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te la faire à l'envers. Je t'aime, James._

\- _Ouais… Tu les as eues comment ?_

\- _Alice Cullen est une vraie pipelette. Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue. J'ai même été obligée de la soûler pour obtenir les informations les plus secrètes d'Elite Company._

\- _Tu es parfaite. Grâce à toi, je pourrais enfin obtenir gain de cause »._

L'enregistrement pris fin. J'avais la gorge sèche. J'avais du mal à réaliser. Tout me paraissait trop irréel et pourtant, le détective de mon mari avait apporté la preuve irréfutable et ça, ça faisait mal. Instinctivement, je posai mes mains sur mon ventre encore plat comme pour me rassurer.

\- _Merci pour cette preuve, Sam._

\- _J'ai réussi à pirater leur système informatique pendant un certain temps pour éviter qu'il pirate le tien, mais c'est maintenant qu'il faut agir. Appelez les flics et prévenez les personnes qui peuvent être sur place avant qu'ils n'arrivent à leur fin._

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar...

Edward ne savait pas encore que j'avais tout entendu, mais il était inutile que je reste planquée derrière cette porte… Autant que je me manifeste et qu'on mette fin à tout ce cirque.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et traînai des pieds jusqu'à lui. Il me tendit sa main dans ma direction. Je m'en emparai et me blottis contre lui.

Je me sentais mal. J'avais envie de pleurer, de vomir et de cracher ma haine. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu me trahir pour un homme ? Je l'avais soutenu, je lui avais offert mon appartement, un travail et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en échange ? Elle complotait avec son mec pour me voler l'entreprise de mon mari ?

 _Putain_ , pourquoi ma famille et mon entourage étaient incapables de m'être fidèle, de me respecter ?! Il s'agissait d'Edward et mon entreprise n'était pas en danger, mais il s'agissait de mon mari et je me sentais concernée par ce qu'il devait vivre. Et dire que je considérais comme ma sœur…

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_ demandai-je.

\- _Je vais appeler Carlisle pour le prévenir. Avec un peu de chance, James et Victoria ne pourront rien faire. Je vais mettre mes meilleurs informaticiens sur le coup et mon père appellera les flics le moment venu._

\- _Et moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

Je me mettais à sa place… Perdre mon entreprise me briserait, je ne pourrais pas me remettre d'une perte après avoir travaillé pendant trois ans sans interruption. _Elite Company_ était une entreprise familiale, mais elle n'est pas née en un claquement de doigt et elle ne doit pas son succès à une bonne fée. Ils ont tous travaillés pour arriver là.

\- Je crois que tu ne peux rien faire malheureusement…

Il me serra dans ses bras et embrassa ma tempe et je soupirai d'aise. Puis, les larmes se libérèrent enfin et tracèrent leur chemin sur mes joues. J'avais besoin de digérer cette énième trahison, ce énième couteau dans le dos…

Une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas en rester là. Que cette personne soit Victoria ou une autre, elle allait m'entendre. Et surtout, elle venait d'interrompre notre voyage de noces.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Ouups, je crois que ce chapitre est une mine d'or en ce qui concerne les informations... Il y en a beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.

Et surtout, Isabella est enceinte !

Je sais, pour certains, cela peut paraître prévisible au vu de l'article précédent, mais j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup hésité à laisser ou supprimer les paragraphes qui concerne le bébé.

Et sinon, comment ça, Victoria aurait trahie Isabella ? Allez, je veux **TOUTES** vos hypothèses à ce propos et sans **AUCUNE** excuses ! :D

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **131 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **400** **reviews !** _(lPlus que 24 reviews :3)_

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	25. Chapitre Vingt-et-un

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je suis désolée du retard, mais je dois avouer que j'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre. Les idées étaient là, mais j'avais du mal à les retranscrire par écrit. Maintenant qu'il a son point final, je peux enfin vous le partager !

Merci aux reviewers : _barlo10 ;_ _xTenShiax ; alira79 ; larosurleau ; Momo6 ; BellIk ; Romeila ; HardwickBella ; Fighter ; MT.D. O'Connel ; donatellobridou ; scpotter ; Pims10 **&** _gaellezjey.__

Merci aux nouveaux favorites et followers : _barlo10 ;Lululu16 ; babs92_ **&** _xTenShiax._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-ET-UN**

Assise sur notre lit, je regardai mon mari préparer une autre valise. Nous venions à peine de rentrer de notre voyage de noces qu'il devait déjà repartir…

En effet, Edward avait été appelé par le directeur de la compagnie implantée à Los Angeles car des clients chinois se sont trompés de filiales et se sont rendus à Los Angeles pour conclure un contrat avec _Elite Company_ au lieu de venir à New York directement et ils refusaient de reprendre l'avion. Résultat, mon mari était obligé de s'y rendre pour les rencontrer.

Je ne lui en voulais pas personnellement car il n'y pouvait rien et il devait faire son travail. S'il ne s'occupait pas des chinois, il risquait de perdre beaucoup d'argent et sa notoriété en prendrait un sacré coup. J'en voulais à tous ces gens qui nous empêchaient de vivre notre lune de miel… Nous avions eu que trois ridicules jours et nous étions rentrés que depuis deux jours…

Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était le plan de James. Lui qui désirait tant se venger de ses parents… Edward était absent. Il n'allait donc pas agir dans la semaine. Cependant, Carlisle avait voulu être prudent et avait assuré à son fils qu'il dirigera le siège d' _Elite Company_ pendant son absence. C'était très noble de sa part.

\- _Ton avion sera prêt vers quelle heure ?_ Lui demandai-je d'une voix lointaine.

J'avais une sérieuse envie de pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à digérer tout ce qui se passait en ce moment… Mon mari menacé et ma meilleure amie qui me l'avait fait à l'envers… À qui le tour ?

D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas revu cette dernière. Elle avait mystérieusement disparu de mon appartement. Quelques-unes de ses affaires étaient encore présentes, mais en y retournant dans le but de lui parler, j'avais vite compris qu'elle avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Avait-elle deviné que nous étions au courant de ses manigances ?

Ma seule et unique amie avait osé me faire mal en se joignant à son mec pour toucher à mon mari, au père de mon futur bébé et ça, je ne pouvais le tolérer.

\- _Dans moins d'une heure,_ me répondit-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

Je soupirai lourdement. Mes yeux me piquèrent et je commençais à angoisser à l'idée d'être seule dans son appartement. Nous n'avions même pas commencé à emménager dans notre manoir… Il y avait tant de choses que nous n'avions pas faites pour commencer notre vie à deux…

\- _Je vais devoir m'occuper des travaux de la maison…_ Marmonnai-je en tripotant la couverture avec mes doigts.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie que j'étais mal à l'idée qu'il parte à l'autre bout du pays, mais ma voix me trahissait. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'être seule parce que, maintenant que mon entourage m'avait poignardé dans le dos, qui tentera sa chance pour m'abattre définitivement ? Certes, Emmett et mon père ont compris leurs erreurs, mais étais-je vraiment à l'abri d'une autre trahison ? Je n'en étais pas si sûre… Si Victoria a été capable de me trahir, tout le monde pouvait le faire… Elle qui connaissait toutes mes faiblesses…

\- Les plans que notre architecte et notre décorateur ont réalisés sont entre les mains de la meilleure agence de décoration et d'architecture du pays pour faire les travaux à notre place. Tu n'as rien à faire. Avec notre travail, nous n'avons clairement pas le temps de le faire nous-même.

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Je savais déjà tout ça… Nous en avions parlé des milliers de fois. Même les meubles de la maison ont été choisis et seront installés chez nous sans notre intervention.

L'avantage d'avoir de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, était que nous pouvions nous débarrasser de certaines tâches. Cependant, la situation actuellement me poussait à regretter notre choix de ne pas participer aux travaux. J'aurais tant voulu m'occuper l'esprit… Je n'étais pas censée revenir à l'agence pour travailler, mais j'allais devoir me résoudre à reprendre mon poste plus tôt que prévu…

Je lui avais déjà fait part de mes craintes lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé qu'il devait partir pour Los Angeles pendant que je préparais le dîner. Il m'avait rassuré en me prenant dans ses bras, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment… James attendait juste le bon moment pour attaquer.

\- _Je vais te laisser te préparer,_ dis-je en me levant du lit pour me rendre dans la cuisine.

J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et pris du yaourt à boire à la fraise que je versai dans un grand verre. Je pris le tout et m'assis sur le canapé et bus distraitement.

Normalement, j'aurais appelé Victoria pour lui faire part de mes craintes, pour me confier à elle et écouter ses conseils, ses aventures, ses rêves. Sauf qu'il s'avérait qu'elle n'était plus l'amie sur qui je pouvais me reposer, sur qui je pouvais compter. Pourquoi m'avait-elle fait ça ? Dans quel but ?

J'avais essayé de la joindre par téléphone pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'explication et lui proposer de venir me retrouver dans un Starbucks pour que l'on puisse discuter entre adulte. Ne comprenait-elle pas que j'avais besoin de connaître ses motivations ? Elle était partie comme une voleuse… Toutefois, elle n'avait pas oublié de laisser sa lettre de démission sur mon bureau… Ah ça, par contre, elle avait fait en sorte de le faire avant que je revienne de la Barbade, _évidemment._

Emmett était au courant de l'histoire et il était très remonté contre elle. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui en parler, mais il avait tout de suite lu sur mon visage que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au début, il pensait qu'Edward avait foiré et il s'était préparé à me défendre. Et puis, quand je lui ai tout raconté par rapport à Victoria, il avait été choqué, très choqué, parce que, même s'il ne s'entendait pas avec elle, il avait été persuadé qu'elle était une très bonne amie pour moi.

J'éclatai en sanglot en repensant à toute cette _merde_ qui s'accumulait. Je n'en pouvais plus et j'ignorais jusqu'où j'étais capable de supporter avant de m'écrouler… J'avais l'impression d'être un boulet qui attirait toutes les mauvaises personnes. J'offrais tout à ces gens, j'étais prête à me sacrifier. La preuve, Victoria avait eu l'occasion de repartir à zéro lorsque je l'ai accueillie chez moi et que je lui ai proposé un job…

Edward débarqua dans le salon en faisant rouler sa valise derrière lui. J'entendais dans le bruit de ses pas qu'il était pressé et qu'il risquait de faire retarder le décollage. Il ne voulait pas arriver trop tard à Los Angeles.

J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes et me levai pour lui dire au revoir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait si dur de le voir partir… Et la situation actuelle n'arrangeait rien…

\- _Je suis désolée chérie, je suis pressé,_ dit-il en m'embrassant chastement.

Il enfila son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. _Merde_ , ça aussi, ça faisait mal… J'étais devenue complètement dépendante de lui et je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour ma santé mentale. En venant vivre à New York, j'avais réussi à devenir une femme indépendante, à me fier qu'à moi-même, mais ma rencontre avec Edward avait tout changé.

J'inspirai fortement et retournai vers le canapé, résignée. Je n'aurais pas un autre bisou ni un autre câlin. Il était parti… J'avais l'impression de me comporter comme une femme qui venait de se faire larguer et pourtant, je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il partait en voyage d'affaires, ce qui était courant pour un entrepreneur et un jour, je serais amenée à faire la même chose. Sauf que ce n'était pas le bon moment…

Je me retournai en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et eus à peine le temps de réaliser qu'Edward était revenu que ses lèvres vinrent recouvrir les miennes. Je gémis, surprise de le revoir alors qu'il avait son avion à prendre, mais j'étais contente et touchée qu'il soit revenu pour m'embrasser.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement, entraînant nos langues dans un bal endiablé tandis que ses mains encadraient mon visage pour m'empêcher de rompre notre baiser. Et de toute façon, je n'allais en aucun cas mettre fin à notre étreinte quitte à mourir asphyxiée.

Mes mains grimpèrent sur son torse, cherchant à le déshabiller avant de se souvenir que je ne pouvais pas lui demander qu'il me fasse l'amour une dernière fois… Il était déjà suffisamment en retard et je n'étais pas adepte du sexe rapide. J'aimais lorsque nous prenions notre temps.

\- _Pardonne-moi d'être parti comme un voleur, je ne voulais pas,_ me confia-t-il contre mes lèvres.

\- _Je ne t'en veux pas._

\- _Quand toute cette merde sera résolue, je te promets non, je te jure sur ma vie, que nous reprendrons notre voyage de noces là où il s'est arrêté. Nous retournerons à la Barbade et nous resterons une semaine de plus._

Je hochai la tête, incapable de lui répondre autrement. Il m'embrassa chastement, me déclara plusieurs fois qu'il m'aimait et que j'avais intérêt à répondre au téléphone. Comment ne pouvais-je pas le faire ? Lorsque je rentrerais ici après une longue journée de travail, je ne penserais qu'à ses appels…

\- _Allez files. Tu vas retarder ton avion._

Il colla son front contre le mien, comprimant mon cœur au passage. Bon sang, c'était trop dur de se séparer… Nous avions tellement eu l'habitude d'être ensemble que c'était trop douloureux de se quitter pour un voyage d'affaires.

\- _Si seulement tu pouvais venir avec moi…_

\- _Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible._

\- _Tu le peux…_

\- _Edward, je dois travailler… Je dois aussi choper Victoria…_

\- _Je t'appellerai pour te donner ma date de retour et tu sais que tu peux venir me rejoindre quand tu le souhaites même sans me prévenir._

\- _Il y a des chances que je cède plus vite que prévu._

Il me sourit, m'embrassa, me serra avec force dans ses bras, caressa mon ventre, m'embrassa à nouveau et dû se résoudre à partir. J'étais soulagée qu'il soit revenu, mais je ne l'étais pour autant à l'idée d'être seule.

Je soupirai lourdement et puisque la veille, je m'étais déjà rendue chez le gynécologue, je n'avais d'autre choix que de me préparer pour me rendre à mon agence.

 _Putain_ , c'était la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée à New York, que je ne ressentais pas l'envie de bosser, de donner tout ce que j'avais pour permettre à mon entreprise d'évoluer. Depuis que mon voyage de noces avait été écourté, j'étais un automate. Edward et moi n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis notre retour…

Je filai sous la douche et me préparai pour la journée. Je me maquillai sobrement et désireuse de cacher mes émotions, je me vêtis avec mes habits habituels. Je ne voulais pas que mes employés ou que mes clients s'immiscent dans ma vie privée et se fassent des films sur mon compte. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

J'enfilai des sous-vêtements propres, une jupe crayon noir, un chemisier blanc que j'entrai dans ma jupe, une ceinture pour marquer ma taille et des escarpins noirs de chez Louboutin. J'accessoirisai ma tenue avec quelques bijoux, me parfumai de mon fidèle _My Burburry_ et me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Instinctivement, je me mis de profil et analysai mon ventre. Il était encore trop tôt pour apercevoir quelque chose, mais c'était devenu mon rituel. Ma grossesse évoluait doucement et Dieu merci, je n'avais pas de nausées ! En revanche, ma poitrine douloureuse de me rappeler mon état.

L'arrivée de ce bébé rendait Edward encore plus protecteur envers moi. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, chaque soir, il avait pris l'habitude de poser sa tête sur mon ventre pour écouter l'évolution de notre mini nous. Il était persuadé que c'était un garçon. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait rien pour le moment, mais il était très patient. Son geste devenu habituel, allait me manquer pendant son absence…

Je soufflai pour faire redescendre la pression, me rendis dans le salon, enfilai mon trench, pris mon sac à main et sortis de l'appartement que je pris soin de verrouiller.

Le trajet fut rapide malgré les bouchons habituels. Je me garais à ma place dédiée et entrai dans mon entreprise que j'avais bâtie de mes propres mains. Et dire qu'Edward risquait de perdre la sienne… Les Cullen ne laisseront jamais l'occasion à James de leur voler _Elite Company_. Carlisle avait bien l'intention de défendre son bien. Personne ne pouvait acquérir d'une entreprise familiale en un claquement de doigts et visiblement, le ravisseur ne semblait savoir où il mettait les pieds. Ma belle-famille avait les meilleurs avocats du pays à leurs pieds, prêts à les défendre.

De mon côté, j'avais un très bon avocat, mais mon agence de voyages était trop récente et encore fragile. Je savais que de nombreux grands groupes rêvaient de racheter mon bien le plus précieux. Ils attendaient impatiemment que je fasse une erreur capable de faire couler ma boîte. Et ce n'était pas mon mariage avec Edward et mon alliance avec _Elite Company_ qui allaient les repousser.

\- _Isabella ?_ m'interpela mon frère alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

\- _Oh, Emmett, ça va ?_

\- _C'est à moi de te poser la question… Comment tu te sens ?_

\- _Euh, ça peut aller…_ marmonnai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, souhaitant plus de détails. Je levai les yeux au ciel et l'invitai à entrer dans mon bureau. J'aimais profondément mon frère, mais parfois, j'avais de sérieux doutes sur notre fraternité. Lui, se fichait d'être discret tandis que moi, je préférais que ma vie privée ne soit pas mélangée avec ma vie professionnelle.

\- _Assis-toi,_ l'incitai-je en montrant la chaise en face de mon bureau.

Il s'exécuta.

\- _Tu as des nouvelles de l'autre conne ?_

\- _Emmett !_

 _Merde_ , même s'il avait raison d'insulter Victoria, son injure me faisait mal et me rappelait la trahison de cette dernière. J'avais toujours défendu ma meilleure amie lorsqu'il la critiquait, mais là, il fallait que je cesse, que j'accepte l'idée que même cette femme m'avait poignardée pour un homme.

\- _Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle… Plus un signe de vie… C'était comme si nous n'avions jamais été amies…_

Afin de masquer ma peine, je me levai et me préparai un café derrière le bar que j'avais fini par faire installer. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant mon frère bien qu'il m'ait déjà vu dans un état pire que celui-là… Il devait penser que j'étais naïve.

Comment aurais-je pu deviner que Victoria me ferait un sale coup ? Nous étions amies depuis si longtemps… Notre amitié était précieuse, enfin, pour moi, elle l'était en tout cas. Allais-je lui pardonner si elle réapparaissait ? Sûrement pas.

\- _J'ai toujours su qu'elle était bizarre._

\- _Emmett, s'il te plaît…_ soufflai-je en mettant la dosette dans la cafetière.

\- _Quoi ? Il faut voir les choses en face ! Cette fille s'est foutue de toi. Souviens-toi, maman ne cessait de te dire de te méfier._

Je ris jaune lorsqu'il énonça notre mère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait d'elle ? Pourquoi s'amusait-il à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Maman avait peut-être raison, mais je prenais ceci comme s'il me reprochait quelque chose ou alors, j'interprétais mal ses dires…

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne connaissons pas ses motivations et les avocats des Cullen travaillent dessus. Ils finiront par la coincer d'autant plus que les enregistrements proviennent d'un détective privé._

\- _Et ce détective privé, il ne peut pas la retrouver ?_

\- _C'est ce que j'ai fait, figure-toi ! J'ai demandé à mon mari de faire le nécessaire et je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de moi pour savoir où se trouvent les deux personnes qui veulent s'attaquer à son entreprise !_ m'emportai-je.

Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de le mettre à la porte ? _Hum, rien._ Seulement voilà, il était mon frère et puisque notre père était retourné à Forks, que mon mari était à Los Angeles et que ma meilleure amie m'avait fait faux bond, je n'avais que lui sur qui me reposer. Il était l'épaule dont j'avais besoin.

\- _Tu la défends ?_

\- _Je ne la défends pas ! J'essaye simplement de comprendre ! Mets-toi deux secondes à ma place !_

Sur le coup de la colère, je fis tomber ma tasse de café vide au sol en jurant à plusieurs reprises. Je donnerais tout pour avoir des réponses, mais pour le moment, personne n'était capable de me les donner. Je supposais que Carlisle travaillait dessus et peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose…

Cependant, je n'osais l'affronter. Il allait sûrement penser que tout était de ma faute, que si je n'avais pas accueillis Victoria à New York, jamais elle aurait eu l'idée de s'allier avec un criminel pour détruire l'entreprise familiale… Il valait mieux que je me fasse discrète.

Emmett me surprit lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte en éclatant en sanglot. Je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse attention, que je réduise mon stress et que je me repose pour protéger mon bébé, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais tellement mal que je n'arrivais pas à canaliser la douleur.

\- _Il faut que je retourne travailler,_ dis-je en rompant notre étreinte.

\- _Tu es sûre que tu veux travailler dans ton état ?_

Je haussai les épaules et lui répondis :

\- _Toute façon, je n'aurais pas dû venir travailler aujourd'hui comme les autres jours de la semaine, alors…_

\- _Et Edward ?_

\- _Quoi Edward ?_

\- _Il n'est pas avec toi ?_

\- _Il est à Los Angeles pour régler un problème. Mais même s'il n'était pas parti en voyage d'affaires, il serait en train de travailler dans son bureau. Nous sommes mariés, mais nous ne nous arrêterons pas de bosser pour autant._

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais au lieu de jouer les curieuses, je ne relevais pas. Certes, Emmett appréciait Edward , mais il n'était pas proche de lui pour autant. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il attendait à ce que mon mari dérive pour me dire : « _Je t'avais prévenu, petite sœur_ ». J'étais certaine qu'une partie de lui, soutenait maman en ce qui concernait Edward.

Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre et constatai qu'Edward devait être encore dans son avion. Il n'y a qu'en étant loin de l'autre que je me rendais compte des kilomètres qui séparaient New York de Los Angeles. Et ne parlons pas des décalages horaires…

\- _D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu fait pendant mon absence ?_

\- _J'ai pris en charge deux ou trois clients importants et je pense m'être très bien débrouillé au niveau de la programmation de leurs voyages._

\- _Tu as eu un retour ?_

\- _Ils m'ont appelé pour me remercier. Mais je voulais justement te proposer de mettre en ligne un livre d'or sur le site internet. Ce serait plus moderne et plus pratique pour tes clients de mettre leurs avis._

\- _J'y avais pensé, mais je ne voudrais pas que des personnes se permettent de mettre des critiques négatives._

\- _Tu pourras activer un modérateur et demander à Garrett de ne pas laisser les mauvaises critiques._

Je fronçai les sourcils en réfléchissant à sa proposition et j'étais agréablement surprise de voir qu'Emmett m'aidait à faire évoluer mon entreprise. Il semblait se plaire dans son métier. Enfin, c'était ce que j'essayais de me faire croire puisque la dernière fois que je pensais la même chose, j'avais appris qu'il était venu pour m'espionner. J'avais pardonné ses actes et il était revenu travailler pour moi. Cependant, j'étais obligée de me méfier. Même de ma propre famille.

\- _Tu te plais ici ?_ lui demandai-je.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et me répondit :

\- _Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais oui, je me plais à travailler pour toi. Bon, ça m'embête toujours que ce soit toi qui me paies, mais j'aime l'esprit que ton entreprise dégage et bordel, j'adore vendre ! Je ne savais pas que ce serait si excitant de conclure une vente !_ s'extasia-t-il.

Je ris et je fus touchée et soulagée de lire l'honnêteté dans son regard pétillant. Je l'enlaçai une dernière fois et le laissai retourner travailler. Il s'était souvenu qu'il avait un rendez-vous important avec un couple. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas question que je travaille alors que je suis censée être en voyage de noces. J'avais beau lui répéter que si j'étais là, c'était parce que voyage de noces avait été interrompu, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

J'aurais pu jouer la carte de la patronne, mais je n'en avais pas envie car au fond, j'étais contente de ne pas affronter des clients. Je ne me sentais pas apte à vendre et à jouer la comédie. J'avais besoin de me reposer jusqu'à ce que me mari m'appelle.

Malheureusement, Edward ne m'appela pas ce soir-là… La semaine passa plus douloureusement ainsi et je n'avais aucune nouvelle de sa part. Je ne savais quand il comptait revenir, si le contrat avec les chinois avait été conclu et s'il allait bien… C'était dur de n'avoir aucun signe de vie alors qu'il m'avait promis de m'appeler et que j'avais tenté de le joindre, en respectant le décalage horaire, espérant qu'il me réponde…

Et puis, la deuxième semaine s'entama et toujours rien, le néant. Je lui en voulais un peu de ne pas m'appeler, mais j'étais aussi profondément inquiète. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Je supposais que l'hôpital m'aurait appelé ou aurait joint mes beaux-parents qui eux-mêmes, m'auraient tenue au courant… Je craignais que James soit parti à Los Angeles pour sa vengeance, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il souhaitait s'attaquer au siège d' _Elite Company_ pour frapper encore plus fort.

Ou alors, il est très occupé… Mais rien ne l'empêchait de m'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un message. J'aurais même toléré un mot pour me rassurer.

Bon, l'avantage de son absence était que les travaux étaient presque finis et je n'étais pas surprise puisque nous avions demandé très peu de modifications. Nous voulions juste que les pièces soient plus lumineuses et nous avions sacrifié la chambre à côté de la nôtre pour créer un dressing et ainsi, faire une suite parentale.

Les décorateurs étaient très doués et j'étais pressée qu'Edward rentre pour voir notre maison. Mais, à ce stade, peut-être qu'il la verra une fois qu'elle sera terminée… En attendant, j'étais toute seule à faire les cartons. Je ne me chargeais pas des meubles puisque nous avions prévu de faire tous les achats nécessaires dès que notre manoir sera prêt.

Mon mari souhaitant garder son appartement, il hésitait à le louer ou à le garder en tant que résidence secondaire. De mon côté, je laissais Emmett y vivre, bien qu'il souhaite se trouver son propre appartement. Il n'osait pas ajouter sa décoration masculine et mettre le bordel dans le mien comme il aimait le faire. Oui, mon frère était très bordélique.

Assise à mon bureau, je tentais de joindre une énième fois mon mari, sans succès. Je tombai encore et toujours sur sa messagerie et cette fois-ci, je ne laissais aucun message vocal et me promettais de ne plus l'appeler. J'étais très déçue par son attitude.

Un coup à ma porte me fit sursauter et je laissai entrer Emmett qui laissa place à Rosalie. J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise de la voir dans mon bureau. Si je me souvenais bien, plus nous étions loin l'une de l'autre, mieux nous portions alors pourquoi était-elle ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi mon frère avait du mal à quitter ses fesses des yeux ?!

Il connaissait ma belle-sœur depuis le dîner de répétition, mais je ne l'avais vu la reluquer de la sorte. Et le pire, était que la blonde froide et hautaine rougissait comme une écrevisse. Oh mon Dieu, que se passait-il entre ces deux-là ? Aurais-je loupé un épisode ? Voilà de quoi occuper mes pensées pendant un certain temps…

\- _Rosalie ? Quelle surprise…_

Elle se tourna face à moi et me sourit _amicalement_? Je ne savais pas que cet adverbe pouvait être associé à cette femme, elle qui voulait tant briser mon couple. J'étais complètement perdue.

\- _Emmett, tu peux nous laisser ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se reprit en se raclant la gorge et voyant que je n'avais rien loupé de son petit manège, il écarquilla les yeux et partit dans son bureau comme si de rien n'était. S'il pensait que j'allais le laisser s'échapper si facilement, il se trompait lourdement.

\- _Bonjour, Isabella, je sais que ma venue ici n'était pas attendue, mais il fallait que je te parle,_ dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.

\- _Je t'écoute…_ marmonnai-je, méfiante.

\- _Je voulais m'excuser pour toutes les menaces que j'ai pu te faire._

Rosalie en train de s'excuser devrait être immortalisée parce que ce n'était pas courant. Elle était contrôlée par sa fierté et c'était dur pour une personne comme elle de reconnaître ses torts. Je devrais peut-être profiter de la situation avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

\- _Je ne me rendais pas compte du mal que je vous faisais avant qu'Edward me fasse réaliser que je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer dans votre couple et tenter de le détruire alors que tu n'es pas une femme nuisible pour lui…_

Edward avait fait ça ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant ? Si seulement il répondait au téléphone, je pourrais au moins avoir quelques explications bien que j'apprécie le fait qu'il ait agi lorsque je lui avais fait part des motivations de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas hésité à me croire.

\- _Je veux que tu saches que, j'en ai fini de jouer la fille gâtée et que j'ai compris que tu es la femme faite pour mon frère. Votre mariage n'a fait que renforcer cette impression et je m'excuse encore une nouvelle fois._

\- _OK, je suis surprise._

Elle rit.

\- _Ouais, je sais, mais il fallait que je franchisse ce pas. J'ai tendance à protéger ma famille, mais je m'y suis mal prise sur ce coup-là. J'aimerais vraiment que notre relation soit plus… Amicale._

Je hochai la tête, agréablement surprise.

\- _J'accepte de faire plus ample connaissance,_ répondis-je en souriant.

Je n'allais pas jouer la femme rancunière car certes, elle avait souhaité me séparer d'Edward, mais elle n'avait pas mis son plan à exécution. Elle n'avait encore rien fait qu'elle regrettait déjà ses paroles. Je n'allais pas la repousser. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je la tolérais et je verrais ensuite ce que deviendra notre amitié naissante.

\- _Ton frère a été aussi d'une grande aide._

\- _D'une grande aide ?_

\- _Ouais, il est quelqu'un de très gentil._

Encore ces foutues rougeurs. Aurait-elle craqué pour mon frère ? Mais n'était-elle pas mariée ? Bon sang, je ne suivais plus rien dans cette famille. Que quelqu'un m'apporte une explication !

\- _Mon frère et toi, vous êtes… ?_

Elle me sourit.

\- _Je l'apprécie beaucoup._

\- _Mais tu n'es pas mariée ?_

\- _Divorcée._

Je fronçais les sourcils. Rosalie est donc l'ex-femme de Riley ? Je soupirai lourdement. J'avais encore plus besoin qu'une personne vienne m'éclairer sur cette histoire.

\- _Ouais, nous avons un point en commun toutes les deux et c'est pour cette raison que je ne t'aimais pas. Je suis naturellement très possessive alors le fait qu'il me parle de toi comme étant une femme exceptionnelle m'agaçait._

\- _Oh, il a vraiment dit ça ?_

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Quel _con_ ! En voilà un qui ne se gênait pas ! Si j'avais été une femme exceptionnelle, il ne m'aurait pas traité comme une moins que rien !

\- _Il m'a aussi parlé de ce qu'il t'a fait…_

Je me tendis instantanément. Je n'aimais pas qu'une autre personne soit au courant de mon passé. Mes parents, mon frère, _ma meilleure amie_ et mon mari auraient dû être les seuls à savoir, mais Riley en avait décidé autrement. Que pensait-il faire ?

\- _Quand ?_

\- _Trois mois avant votre mariage. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé car j'avais besoin de digérer et de comprendre que mon mari avait fait du mal à une femme notamment à une femme que je n'appréciais pas parce que je pensais qu'elle était une arriviste. Maintenant, j'ai préféré demander le divorce parce que je ne pouvais pas le supporter._

Je hochai la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, je m'étais toujours doutée qu'un jour, mon histoire avec Riley allait ressurgir d'autant plus que je n'avais pas porté plainte. J'avais pris la décision de signer un accord avec la présence de l'avocat de ses parents pour éviter de payer une défense. À l'époque, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour entamer une procédure.

\- _Je comprends que tu ne me croies pas… Après ce que je t'ai dit, mais je suis honnête et si tu le souhaites, je suis prête à t'aider pour te débarrasser de Tanya, la barman._

Ah, je l'avais oublié celle-là. Il faut dire, qu'elle n'avait montré aucun signe de vie depuis sa vaine tentation de séduire mon mari. Je savais qu'elle continuait à gérer son bar, mais elle s'était faite plus discrète. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas stupide pour autant, je m'attendais à tout moment à ce qu'elle se réveille et revienne récupérer son ex-amant.

\- _Elle se fait plutôt discrète,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- _Crois-moi, je connais Tanya. Je sais qu'elle aimait profondément mon frère, bien que ce ne soit pas réciproque puisqu'il est avec toi._

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas la tête à m'occuper de l'ex plan cul de mon mari. Je pourrais faire le nécessaire une fois le moment venu.

\- _Si elle décide de se manifester, j'agirai en conséquence,_ répondis-je.

Elle me sourit amicalement.

\- _Je comprends pourquoi mon frère t'aime._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à sa soudaine sympathie. Je ne l'avais pas connue ainsi, mais peut-être devrais-je baisser ma garde… Sauf, qu'à l'heure actuelle, j'en étais incapable. Je refusais toute amitié. Je n'avais pas besoin d'amis surtout après ce qu'avait fait Victoria…

Rosalie rit et ajouta :

\- _Je sais que ça peut te paraît bizarre, mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas là pour te planter un couteau dans le dos. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir mon frère et ma belle-sœur. Si j'avais eu envie de te faire vivre l'enfer, je te l'aurais dit._

Je la sentais honnête car après tout, Rosalie n'était pas une personne malhonnête. Elle m'avait toujours dit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me faire pour prouver à son frère que je n'étais pas la femme qu'il lui fallait, que j'étais une arriviste. Alors oui, j'avais envie de la croire.

\- _Je te crois et j'espère sincèrement que je ne me trompe pas. J'ai eu mon compte en guise de trahison,_ ironisai-je.

\- _Ouais, je suis au courant._

L'atmosphère se tendit et nous nous raclâmes la gorge en même temps. Nous avions mis les choses à plats et nous avions fait un grand pas. Nous devions maintenant apprendre à nous connaître et puisque nous étions belle-sœur, nous aurions toutes les occasions familiales pour y remédier.

\- _Hum,_ dit-elle en regardant sa montre. _Je dois y aller._

Elle se leva, mit son sac sur son épaule et me regarda en souriant.

\- _Je suis contente d'avoir pu te parler. Tu as pris le temps de m'écouter et j'apprécie cela. Je suis sûre que nous deviendrons amies._

Je lui rendis son sourire en hochant la tête.

\- _Rosalie !_ l'appelai-je alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle se retourna et attendit que je parle.

\- _As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Edward ?_

\- _Non, mais Carlisle dit qu'il est très occupé avec les chinois. Ces idiots prennent leur temps._

Donc il avait été en contact avec son père. Je n'étais pas déçue, je me demandais pour quelle raison il n'avait pas pris le temps de m'appeler.

\- _Il ne t'a pas appelé ?_ devina-t-elle.

\- _Non._

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certaine que ça l'emmerde de ne pas t'appeler. Il le fera, tu verras._

Ses paroles auraient dû me rassurer, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Je souris faussement pour lui montrer que je la croyais puis soupirais lorsqu'elle sortit de mon bureau. J'avais sérieusement besoin de fumer et de boire un verre de whisky pour faire descendre la tension, mais dans mon état, il ne valait mieux pas prendre de risque.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis la tête d'Emmett apparut sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'entrer.

\- _Je vais manger, tu devrais faire pareil._

Je regardai l'heure sur mon ordinateur et constatai qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner.

\- _Je vais rentrer pour manger, ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

Emmett ignorait que j'étais enceinte et je préférais en discuter avec Edward sur la façon de l'annoncer à notre famille respective. Il s'agissait de mon premier enfant et je préférais m'assurer que tout se passait bien avant de crier haut et fort que nous allions être parents. Et puis, j'avais aussi besoin de réaliser.

\- _Il ne faut pas que tu restes seule…_ dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Il se gratta le crâne, geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était inquiet et nerveux.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien et puis, théoriquement je suis encore en voyage de noces…_

\- _Je ne suis pas rassuré, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à rester avec moi._

\- _File donc rejoindre Rosalie au lieu de me faire des cachotteries !_ plaisantai-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux et rougis.

\- _Attends, je rêve ou mon jumeau est réellement en train de rougir ?_

\- _Tu n'as qu'à baisser le chauffage dans cette pièce,_ nia-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire, me permettant ainsi de faire redescendre la tension. Je pouvais me détendre l'espace de quelques minutes et ça faisait du bien.

\- _Ne te fous pas te moi, Emmett Swan !_

\- _Je… Oh ça va ! Ouais, j'ai craqué pour cette belle blonde parce qu'il est impossible pour un homme, un vrai, de rester inerte face à cet avion de chasse._

Je ris.

Il avait raison. Si j'étais un homme, je me serais probablement retournée sur Rosalie car il fallait bien l'avouer, elle était une très belle femme. Son côté hautain et glacial était sans doute une manière de se protéger, mais Emmett avait trouvé l'ingrédient magique pour la faire succomber. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais le comportement de ma belle-sœur que j'avais pu observer un peu plus tôt, témoignait pour elle.

\- _Je n'ai rien dit et je ne suis pas en droit de te juger pour tes choix. Tu as le droit d'être avec la personne que tu aimes._

Il redevint sérieux et me regarda.

\- _Et pourtant, tu devrais après ce que j'ai fait à l'encontre de ton mari, accessoirement mon beau-frère._

\- _Me venger n'aurait servi à rien et j'ai autre chose à faire._

Il s'approcha tandis que je me levai de mon fauteuil. Il me surprit lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. Mon frère n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très tactile, mais je supposais que sa trahison l'avait entraîné à changer ce trait de sa personnalité surtout à mon encontre.

\- _Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur préférée._

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- _Évidemment puisque je suis ta seule petite sœur._

\- _Chuut,_ m'incita-t-il.

Je souris et resserrai notre étreinte en passant mes bras dans son dos.

\- _Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps._

Il me sourit, m'embrassa sur le crâne et me laissa seule dans mon bureau. Je me sentais soudainement oppressée et pourtant, cette pièce était suffisamment grande pour éviter de ressentir ce genre de sensation. J'avais besoin de sortir et de prendre l'air. Et surtout, j'avais une faim de loup.

Au lieu de passer chez Edward, je rentrai dans mon appartement et soupirai d'aise lorsque mon dos rencontra le dossier moelleux de mon canapé. J'aimais vraiment mon chez-moi. Je me sentais bien et en sécurité.

Je me souvins de la première fois où j'avais pu rencontrer un agent immobilier renommé et l'engager pour me trouver l'appartement idéal. Je lui avais fait part de mes critères et il avait réussi à trouver l'appartement de mes rêves et évidemment, mes revenus me permettaient de vivre dans l'Upper East Side, un des quartiers chics de Manhattan.

J'avais posé mes premiers cartons, notamment des livres, des dossiers et j'avais parcouru tous les magasins de meubles et de décoration de la ville pour faire de cet appartement, mon cocon doré. La première fois que Victoria était venue ici, elle avait halluciné, mais je me souvins qu'elle était tendue lorsque je lui avais tout raconté.

Serait-ce la jalousie qui avait poussé ma meilleure amie à agir de la sorte ? Après tout, j'étais au courant de l'existence de James parce qu'elle avait décidé de me parler de sa grossesse, mais sinon, je ne connaissais rien de lui. Elle n'avait jamais prononcé son nom alors que, la connaissant, elle aurait été folle de joie et m'aurait appelé des centaines de fois par jour pour me parler de son petit-ami.

Cependant, la thèse de la jalousie était beaucoup trop simple. Elle s'était comportée comme une véritable amie avec moi. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi et m'avait toujours soutenue. Victoria n'était une personne naturellement jalouse. Elle savait que seul le travail nous permettait de réussir dans la vie. Son oncle et sa tante ont toujours fait en sorte à ce qu'elle n'oublie pas que rien n'arrive par miracle.

Victoria n'avait pas agi par jalousie, j'en étais certaine. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui se cachait derrière cette histoire. Et puis, pourquoi ce serait-elle ? La connaissant, elle m'aurait tout raconté car comme Rosalie, elle détestait l'hypocrisie. Sauf si, je m'étais trompée pendant toutes ces années et qu'elle avait su m'amadouer ce dont je doutais fort… Nous nous connaissons depuis tellement longtemps…

Je soupirai lourdement. Il fallait que j'arrête d'enquêter sur elle, au risque de provoquer une atroce migraine. Pour me distraire, je me levai du canapé, ouvris le réfrigérateur et analysai ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Heureusement pour moi, Emmett vivait ici et il remplissait les placards régulièrement. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui pour éviter d'acheter des pizzas, des bières et autres aliments gras qu'il aimait manger.

 _J'aurais peut-être dû m'acheter du yaourt à la fraise…_ songeai-je, frustrée.

Cette boisson était devenue ma drogue. J'adorais en boire matin, midi et soir. Edward était même surpris de me voir en ingurgiter autant et s'était même senti obligé d'acheter plusieurs packs rien que pour moi.

Je souris en fixant une pizza qui me faisait de l'œil. Merde, je ne savais même pas si j'avais le droit d'en manger. La gynécologue m'avait donné une liste des ingrédients autorisés et interdits pendant ma grossesse. Ne l'ayant pas sur moi, je décidais de ne prendre au risque et me préparai un sandwich maison. Au moins, je savais ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Ma grossesse ne faisait que débuter. J'étais prudente et méfiante de tous les aliments. Je passais même des heures dans les supermarchés parce que je lisais les étiquettes de chaque produit. Edward se moquait souvent de moi, mais il avait pris cette habitude parce qu'il n'était pas plus expérimenté que moi en la matière.

J'avais besoin de m'adapter à la situation et dans quelques semaines, je saurais quel produit était autorisé et quel produit était interdit sans que je ne sois obligée de regarder ce maudit document. Et je le saurais lorsque j'aurais d'autres enfants.

« _Attends qui a parlé d'avoir un deuxième enfant ?_ » intervint ma conscience.

Pour une fois, elle avait raison… Encore fallait-il avoir le premier, de savoir s'en occuper avant de songer au deuxième. Et puis, j'allais faire en sorte à ce qu'il n'arrive pas tout de suite. Edward aura beau insister, il devra patienter quelques années avant de me voir enceinte à nouveau. Déjà, que celui-ci n'était pas prévu…

Maintenant qu'il était là, j'allais assumer. Je n'étais pas contre l'avortement, mais puisque mon mari restait auprès de moi, que ma vie était stable et que je gagnais suffisamment d'argent pour m'occuper d'un enfant… C'était le climat idéal pour l'élever.

Je soupirai et me concentrai sur mon repas. Je fis cuire des escalopes de poulet dans la poêle et tartinai deux tranches de pains de mie de beurre de cacahuète. Je disposai quelques feuilles de salades et en attendant que la cuisson des escalopes prenne fin, je rangeai la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle.

J'éteignis le feu lorsque j'entendis mon téléphone personnel sonner. Je me précipitai sur mon sac et fouillai à l'intérieur en me maudissant de ne pas l'avoir sorti plus tôt. J'avais peur de rater l'appel d'Edward. Enfin, si c'était lui bien entendu.

Lorsque je mis la main sur mon téléphone, j'eus presque envie de pleurer lorsque je constatai que l'appel provenait bien de mon mari, mais que je l'avais manqué. Et les hormones n'arrangeaient rien !

« _Non, non, non, je ne pouvais pas ignorer son seul et unique appel depuis qu'il était parti !_ » songeai-je en l'appelant.

Je m'assis en tailleur à même le sol et attendis patiemment qu'il me réponde. J'avais tellement hâte d'entendre sa voix que je fermai les yeux pendant que les tonalités sonnaient.

\- _Allez, réponds…_ le suppliai-je bien qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure tandis que mes yeux me piquaient.

\- _Chérie ?_

Je soupirai de soulagement en entendant sa voix à l'autre bout du fil. Les larmes inondèrent mes joues et j'avais beaucoup de mal à masquer mes gémissements. J'étais complètement à fleur de peau.

\- _Tu pleures ?_ me demanda-t-il.

\- _Enfin,_ dis-je, _enfin tu m'appelles._

J'essuyai mes larmes en reniflant disgracieusement.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant ?_

\- _Les chinois m'ont pris la tête. J'ai passé mes journées à préparer des dossiers, à les convaincre pour finir par apprendre qu'ils avaient déjà pris leur décision._

\- _Ils ont signé ?_

\- _Ouais,_ dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

La Chine était l'un des pays où _Elite Company_ n'était pas encore connu et bien évidemment, Edward s'arrangeait pour faire changer les choses. D'ailleurs, il songeait sérieusement à implanter une filiale directement là-bas, chose que son père et son grand-père n'aimaient pas faire. Tous deux préféraient que les filiales restent aux États-Unis, mais mon mari avait bien l'intention de fonctionner comme les multinationales.

\- _Je suis contente pour toi._

\- _Pour nous, chérie, pour nous._

\- _Edward, c'est ton entreprise et c'est toi qui as travaillé sur ce dossier._

\- _Nos entreprises sont unies et il en va de soi que le contrat signé avec les chinois concerne aussi Elite Trip._

\- _Mon agence n'est pas implantée en Chine et je n'ai même pas rencontré tes clients…_

\- _Chérie, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as oublié le dossier que nous avions monté pour nos prochains partenariats…_ me rappela-t-il.

Je pouvais deviner qu'il était en train d'arquer un sourcil et j'étais persuadée que je l'aurais embrassé à cet instant précis pour le faire taire.

\- _Je ne m'en souviens pas,_ dis-je innocemment.

En réalité, je me souvenais parfaitement du jour où nous avions enfin clôturé ce dossier car à cause du temps que nous avions mis, celui qui nous permettrait de viser les foyers moyens avait été retardé.

Nous avions longuement discuté sur une implantation physique à l'international et Edward avait réussi à me convaincre qu'il était mieux d'implanter une filiale de la compagnie et de mon agence de voyages pour permettre au client de s'y rendre plus facilement. Et la Chine était le premier à accepter de nous accueillir. Maintenant qu'ils avaient signé, nous serons contraints de nous y rendre dans les prochaines semaines.

\- _Chérie, ne serais-tu pas en train de me provoquer ?_

Je ris en me levant maladroitement et retournai derrière la cuisinière. Je rallumai le feu et terminai la cuisson de mes escalopes. L'odeur m'entraîna à fermer les yeux.

\- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

Et, comme s'il pouvait me voir, je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure car je savais que ce geste le rendait fou. Je me souvins de la première fois où il m'avait vu faire ça tandis que je le matais ouvertement. Depuis notre première nuit, c'était tellement facile de le provoquer.

\- _Arrête de mordre ta lèvre,_ me gronda-t-il.

Je ris une fois de plus. Il devinait chacun de mes gestes comme si nous étions en Face Time. Je calai mon téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille et entreposai les escalopes de poulet dans mon sandwich, le posai sur une assiette puis je m'installai sur mon canapé pour manger tranquillement.

\- _Si seulement j'avais une baguette magique pour te faire revenir maintenant._

Je l'entendis sourire et je tuerai presque pour le voir faire. Bon sang, que c'était dur de ne pas se voir. Je pouvais activer le Face Time, mais mon téléphone se faisait vieux et s'éteignait à chaque fois que j'utilise cette option. Il faudrait que je songe à le changer d'ailleurs.

\- _Demain, je serai là à ton réveil. Ton vœu sera exaucé._

Je gémis en imaginant son corps chaud contre moi et ses bras chauds et protecteurs m'encerclant pour m'empêcher de partir. Il me manquait terriblement. Il n'était parti qu'une semaine, mais j'avais l'impression que son voyage d'affaires avait duré plusieurs mois. J'étais accro à lui, à sa présence auprès de moi.

\- _Tu es toute seule ?_ me demanda-t-il alors que j'avale ma première bouchée.

\- _Oui pourquoi ?_

\- _Tu es dans ton bureau ?_

\- _Non, dans mon appartement._

\- _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez nous ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie d'aller chez moi. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?_

Je l'entendis se racler la gorge.

\- _Ferme les yeux,_ m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Oh non, pas sa voix rauque ! Qu'était-il en train de me faire ? Essayait-il de me séduire au téléphone ? Je l'avais un peu provoqué donc je n'étais pas étonnée, mais je n'avais jamais fait ça. C'était la première fois.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?_

Je décidais d'entrer dans son jeu. Après tout, ce n'était que mon mari et j'avais le droit de faire des choses coquines avec lui et ce, même au téléphone.

\- _Des sous-vêtements en dentelle, une jupe grise et un chemisier blanc._

\- _Putain,_ jura-t-il. _Si seulement je pouvais te les retirer pour admirer ton corps nu avant de te faire l'amour._

Oups, ma petite culotte venait de signer son passage dans mon lave-linge.

Je gémis et reposai mon sandwich sur la petite table pour éviter un malheureux accident. Ne souhaitant pas être surprise par Emmett qui risquait de rentrer à tout moment, je filai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit.

\- _Je suis dans mon lit et j'attends que tu viennes me déshabiller,_ dis-je sensuellement.

Il grogna, me faisant frissonner au passage. Même au téléphone, mon mari me faisait de l'effet. Le désir et l'attirance que je ressentais pour lui étaient puissance mille.

\- _Imagine que je suis au-dessus de toi, que j'enlève ton chemisier un peu trop transparent à mon goût et que j'admire ta magnifique poitrine cachée par de la dentelle. Je m'en débarrasse rapidement._

Je gémis et me déshabillant moi-même. En fermant les yeux, je pouvais aisément imaginer ses mains faire le travail à la place des miennes.

\- _Tu frissonnes lorsque je touche des seins, que je les masse et je les chouchoute avec ma bouche._

Je me laissais totalement guider par sa voix chaude et rauque. J'exécutais ses ordres et permis au plaisir de s'emparer de mon corps déjà brûlant pour lui.

\- _Tu es si belle, si tentante qu'il est difficile pour moi de m'arrêter._

Ainsi, je savais ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il me touchait réellement. Il ne me le disait pas et bien que son acharnement sur mes seins et ses caresses insistantes étaient des preuves valorisantes. C'était toujours agréable de l'entendre me le dire de vive voix.

Je touchai ma poitrine comme il avait l'habitude de faire et bien que ce fût différent, j'arrivais à trouver le rythme qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il s'en occupait.

\- _Ta jupe devient rapidement un obstacle gênant et je me charge de la retirer en la faisant glisser le long de tes fines jambes. Ton corps tout entier me supplie de te toucher et de l'embrasser._

C'était fou comment j'arrivais à sentir ses lèvres chaudes et humides parcourir mon corps.

\- _Je me place à genoux devant toi et je t'admire. Ton regard noir est fier de voir que je ne suis pas insensible à tes charmes._

Je souris.

\- _J'en profite pour retirer mon shorty en dentelle,_ intervins-je, _je le fais glisser le long de mes jambes et ton regard me consume sur place. Je m'amuse à caresser ma jambe avec mon pied pour te provoquer puis, je t'ordonne de te déshabiller._

\- _Je t'obéis et je me place au-dessus de toi pour t'embrasser enfin._

Je me surpris à mimer un baiser et sur le coup, je me sentis presque stupide, mais tant pis, personne ne me voyait.

\- _Je continue mes baisers sur ta peau, j'embrasse ta douce poitrine, ton ventre et je m'amuse avec ton nombril. Tu frissonnes encore plus et tu te cambres prête à succomber. Je continue plus bas, toujours plus bas et enfin, je peux m'occuper de tes lèvres intimes._

Mes doigts firent le trajet jusqu'à mon intimité et j'avouais ne pas être habituée à me toucher puisque généralement, Edward s'en chargeait et je n'avais jamais senti le besoin de le faire. Il m'était arrivé de le faire pour provoquer mon mari parce que cet idiot prenait le temps de se déshabiller, mais je ne le faisais pas lorsque j'étais seule.

\- _Je t'embrasse et te possède avec mes doigts. Tu te cambres et tu gémis mon prénom._

\- _Edward…_ gémis-je.

Il continua à me murmurer ses gestes jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme vienne me frapper en plein fouet. Je l'entendis râler à l'autre bout du fil, me permettant de comprendre qu'il avait joui en même temps que moi. Je haletai tellement ça avait été puissant.

Bon, cela ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec de vrais rapports sexuels, mais ça compensait beaucoup et j'étais incroyablement détendue.

\- _À cause de toi, je vais devoir prendre une nouvelle douche et changer de tenue._

\- _Je suis dans le même état que toi sauf que je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel et que je prévois de ne voir personne._

Je grognais, satisfaite. Ma jalousie voyait une femme dans le mot _« personne »._

 _« Complètement parano »_ songeai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Heureusement qu'il fait encore froid. Mon frère ne me posera aucune question dès qu'il me verra habillée d'un pull et d'un pantalon._

\- _Et moi, que tu t'habilles ainsi. Je n'aurais pas à t'imaginer en jupe ou en robe le reste de la soirée._

Je ris.

\- _Je vais devoir retourner travailler. J'ai déjà un peu de retard et il est temps que je me reprenne._

\- _Ma promesse de t'emmener en Barbade tient toujours,_ me rappela-t-il.

\- _Il y a intérêt._

Le silence s'installa entre nous, nous faisant comprendre que la conversation allait devoir prendre fin. Foutu décalage horaire ! Si seulement l'heure était identique à celle de L.A., j'aurais pu continuer à lui parler jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme au téléphone.

\- _Que mon mari rentre vite._

\- _Ton mari sera là dans moins de six heures. Je t'aime chérie, fais attention à toi._

\- _Promis et toi aussi._

\- _Promis._

Mon cœur se resserra lorsqu'il raccrocha en premier. Il était très fatigué et avait besoin de se reposer avant de prendre l'avion. Maintenant que j'étais rassurée, que mes inquiétudes étaient infondées, je pouvais repartir travailler sereinement. J'avais hâte de le retrouver.

Le sexe au téléphone venait de me redonner de l'énergie et j'étais prête à reprendre le travail. À ne pas négliger la prochaine fois qu'il repartirait sans moi !

Je me lavai, me vêtis d'une tenue d'hiver, mangeai mon repas et me rendis à mon agence. Je remarquai que tous mes employés étaient partis en pause déjeuner puisque les locaux étaient vides. Il fallait que je corrige ce détail pendant les heures dites creuses et de faire alterner les pauses. Certains clients profitaient de ces créneaux-là pour réserver un voyage. Eux aussi travaillaient et il fallait s'adapter en fonction d'eux.

Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon entreprise à l'abandon une heure de plus. Cependant, je n'oubliais pas la menace de James et Victoria. J'étais obligée de me méfier continuellement.

J'entrai dans mon bureau et m'assis sur mon fauteuil et me concentrai sur la réorganisation des emplois du temps. Il fallait que je prépare un dossier et que la tâche que je m'apprêtais à confier à Emmett pour faire les changements nécessaires. Ensuite, j'en parlerai à l'ensemble de mes employés lors d'une prochaine réunion.

Alors que j'étais en train de travailler, une personne frappa à la porte. Pensant que c'était mon frère, je le laissai entrer. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Emmett ne tarderait à me faire part de sa demande ou d'une information cependant, je le trouvais incroyablement silencieux alors je relevais la tête pour le regarder.

Je hoquetai de surprise en remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Emmett, mais de Riley. J'étais complètement statufiée. D'abord Rosalie puis mon ex. Décidément, aujourd'hui, tout le monde avait décidé de venir me parler.

\- _Bonjour Isabella,_ dit-il tendu.

Je n'arrivais même pas à parler et je regrettais de ne pas avoir Edward au téléphone. Si j'avais été préparée à le recevoir, je n'aurais pas agi ainsi, mais là, il me prenait au dépourvu. Je ne devais pas avoir peur, mais revoir son visage me rappelaient les deux années de relation où il avait fait de ma vie un enfer.

\- _Que fais-tu ici et comment es-tu rentré ?_ crachai-je froidement.

\- _C'était ouvert,_ répondit-il en levant les mains en l'air pour me signaler qu'il était venu en « paix ».

J'étais sûrement en train de rêver. Mon ex-bourreau ne pouvait pas se trouvait dans mon bureau et pourtant, il venait de me demander la permission de s'asseoir pour discuter.

Cependant, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'il fasse apparition dans ma vie puisqu'il était l'ex-mari de Rosalie, accessoirement ma belle-sœur, et qu'il lui avait tout raconté.

\- _Je suis venu en ami._

Je ris jaune.

\- _En ami ? Je ne savais pas que nous étions amis._

Il se foutait royalement de moi.

\- _Nous ne sommes pas amis, mais sache que je ne te veux aucun mal. J'avais juste besoin de te parler, de t'expliquer les raisons de mon comportement. Je sais que tu veux obtenir ses explications autant que je souhaite te les donner._

Après mon hospitalisation et lorsque j'avais signé un accord avec ses parents, j'avais eu envie de lui demander pour quelle raison il avait agi ainsi, quelles étaient ses motivations, mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le revoir. Aujourd'hui, était la première fois que je le revoyais depuis le soir où tout avait basculé.

Je soupirai lourdement et au lieu de le mettre à la porte comme j'aurais dû le faire, je décidais de l'affronter car comme il le disait, j'avais besoin de ses explications. Je fermai mon ordinateur, appuyai mon dos contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine et le regardai froidement.

\- _Je t'écoute._

Il soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et me regarda dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus qui, à l'époque, avaient su me faire craquer. Aujourd'hui, je ne ressentais plus aucun désir pour lui. Seul le dégoût persistait.

\- _Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je te faisais car je t'aimais malgré tout._

\- _Pourtant, tu avais des sautes d'humeur. Parfois, tu étais le petit-ami que j'avais toujours connu, que j'aimais, puis, le soir, tu rentrais soûl et tu me traitais comme une moins que rien sans oublier bien sûr que tu me trompais ouvertement. Si pour toi, cela signifiait que tu m'aimais, alors nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde._

Il hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que je lui avais dit. Je crus même voir une cassure dans son regard, mais je n'arrivais pas à en comprendre la raison. Je connaissais Riley et je n'avais jamais vu cela dans ses yeux.

\- _Quand tu as été hospitalisée et que je me suis retrouvée au poste de police, je ne comprenais rien et j'avais oublié ce que j'avais fait la veille. Tout était flou. Les policiers m'ont dit que le taux d'alcool ingéré en été la cause. Puis, dans la journée, lorsque mes parents sont venus me chercher et payés ma caution, je me suis souvenu et je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir fait du mal. Je me suis souvenu d'avoir ramené mes amis pour qu'ils puissent te violer alors que tu étais inconsciente._

\- _Que sont-ils devenus ?_

J'avais besoin de savoir où étaient mes violeurs avant de l'entendre parler de sa dépression.

\- _Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture le soir même. Ils étaient soûls._

\- _La roue tourne,_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre nous et la tension se fit rapidement sortir. D'un côté, j'avais envie qu'il s'en aille et qu'il ne remette plus les pieds ici. Et d'un autre, j'avais envie de jouer les curieuses et d'écouter tout ce qu'il avait à me dire. Si je refusais de l'écouter, je le regretterai, je le savais au plus profond de moi.

\- _J'ai fait une dépression et j'en voulais à mes parents de ne pas m'avoir laissé croupir en prison et battre par les prisonniers. J'étais devenu un monstre alors que j'avais toujours été élevé dans le respect de la femme. Je suis donc allé voir un psychologue, je lui ai parlé, de tout, d'absolument tout et… De toi. Si tu ne m'as pas lu lors de la signature de l'accord que tu as passé avec mes parents, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de me faire soigner, de m'isoler un moment pour me pardonner avant de te retrouver._

Je restais bouche bée. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette hypothèse. Pour moi, il n'était qu'un _connard_ qui avait abusé de ma faiblesse et qui m'avait violée sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Je savais que la possessivité était considérée comme une maladie lorsqu'elle dépasse un certain seuil.

\- _Et tu t'es pardonné ?_ lui demandai-je avec mépris.

Je ne pouvais pas contenir ma haine envers lui. Qu'il s'en est voulu était une chose, mais pardonner était trop dur.

\- _Non, je ne me pardonnerai jamais, mais, mon psychologue m'a conseillé de te parler. Quand j'ai eu vent de ton mariage avec le frère de Rosalie et après notre divorce, j'ai trouvé l'occasion idéale._

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Je devrais être plus clémente parce qu'il avait fait l'effort de venir me voir et évidemment que j'appréciais son geste, mais le pardon était impossible.

\- _Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu m'as fait ça._

\- _Ma possessivité a fait des ravages. Je t'ai prise pour acquise et je devais te montrer que tu m'appartenais. Je ne supportais pas le regard de tous ces hommes sur toi…_

\- _Oh, et c'est pour ça que tu me trompais ? Que tu me violais ? Que tu me rabaissais ? Que tu me cloîtrais chez toi ? Réponds-moi !_

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il tritura ses doigts entre eux tandis que je bouillonnais intérieurement. Il était venu me donner des explications, il avait décidé de le faire alors qu'il assume jusqu'au bout ! Ce n'était pas lui, la victime, mais moi ! Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à obtenir ma pitié. Seulement voilà, je n'étais très encline à faire ce geste.

\- _Ma possessivité et l'alcool ont fait des ravages…_ marmonna-t-il. _Mais, je sais que l'alcool n'est pas une excuse et pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas d'autres._

Il se racla la gorge et attendait visiblement que je dise quelque chose.

\- _Je ne te pardonnerais jamais, Riley. Mais, j'apprécie ta venue, j'apprécie que tu aies compris le mal que tu m'as fait. Par contre, tu aurais dû me prévenir. Je n'aime pas mélanger vie privée et vie publique d'autant plus que tu ne t'es pas présenté._

\- _Je comprends, mais je ne savais pas comment t'aborder et je savais que tu avais changé. Tu n'étais plus la femme que j'avais connue, mais tu es toujours aussi belle._

Je levai les yeux au ciel, pas le moins touchée par son compliment. J'étais insensible à tout ce qu'il pouvait me dire bien qu'à l'époque, je fondais dès qu'il me complimentait. Pfft, pathétique.

\- _Qu'importe ce que tu essayes de faire, Riley, n'oublie pas que je suis mariée. Il est trop tard pour te rattraper. Tu pourras me complimenter autant de fois que tu veux, je m'en fous royalement car comme tu l'as dit, j'ai changé._

Je le vis déglutir et je me réjouissais de le voir ainsi.

\- _Que tu sois mariée ou célibataire, je tenterai de te récupérer, Isabella._

Je ris jaune.

\- _Bonne chance, Riley,_ dis-je ironiquement.

« _Jamais ô grand jamais je tomberais amoureuse de lui_ », jurai-je pour moi-même.

Il croyait réellement qu'il allait pouvoir rivaliser avec Edward, mais il pouvait se mettre à genoux, me supplier, tenter de me séduire ou faire tout ce qu'il voulait pour me récupérer, mon mari restera mon mari.

\- _Je ne te raccompagne pas à la sortie._

Il sortit, se prit les pieds dans la chaise et manqua de tomber. Je me retins de rire et attendis qu'il sorte pour souffler un bon coup.

J'avais besoin de décompresser. Si je n'étais pas enceinte, j'aurais bu un verre de whisky et aurais enfreint ma promesse en fumant une cigarette sauf que j'étais bien enceinte. Je devais faire attention à tout.

Je sortis de mon bureau pour aller prendre l'air. Je refermai mon bureau derrière moi pour éviter une quelconque intrusion. J'étais en train de ranger la clé dans mon pantalon lorsque quelqu'un plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

Je tentai de hurler, de manifester mon mécontentement, mais sa poigne se renforça sur ma bouche et l'homme me plaqua contre son torse pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je voulais me débattre, mais il m'immobilisait complètement. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Mais où étaient Emmett ? Mes employés ? Les agents de sécurité ? La pause déjeuner était terminée, mais ils avaient tous déserté. Leur absence était anormale… _Merde_ , j'aurais dû écouter mon frère et ne pas rester seule.

\- _Chut beauté, nous allons régler quelques problèmes. Edward Cullen n'est pas là pour assumer ses actes, mais puisque sa femme me fait cet honneur, je vais lui montrer que l'on ne me prend pas pour un con._

* * *

 **THE END !**

Ce chapitre est très long !

Que pensez-vous de l'intervention de Rosalie ? De Riley ?

En toute logique, Rosalie aurait dû jouer les garces, mais je trouve que cette place est réservée à quelqu'un d'autre. Et je pense que vous savez qui c'est ;)

Par contre, je suis entièrement consciente d'être sadique avec la fin que je vous ai laissé.

Sachez, que j'avais prévu de continuer et de ne pas jouer avec le supens, mais je me suis rendu compte que le chapitre était déjà très long et plutôt que d'écrire ce passage rapidement, autant en faire un chapitre complet, vous ne trouvez pas ? (:

Allez, je veux **TOUTES** vos hypothèses à ce propos et sans **AUCUNE** excuses ! :D

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **133 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **410 reviews !**

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	26. Chapitre Vingt-Deux

**HELLO EVERYBODY**

Je suis fière de vous dire que l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. Bien entendu, je ne vous livre pas le nombre de chapitres que j'ai prévu pour éviter de gâcher le suspens. En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, celui-ci est plus court que les précédents. J'ai essayé de l'agrandir un maximum, mais je ne voulais pas trop en faire. Vous comprendrez après l'avoir lu. Merci à tous mes lecteurs qui me suivent et d'être de plus en plus nombreux.

 **Merci aux reviewers :** _emelyne ; maria ; alchi ;_ _xTenShiax ; larosurleau ; Momo6 ; Romeila ; donatellobridou ; Pims10_ ** &** _gaellezjey._

 **Merci aux nouveaux favorites et followers :** _Steve Rogers RMNG ; alya972 ; stefanye_ **&** _Keira Salvatorre._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX**

Sa main toujours sur ma bouche, je le laissai m'emmener où il le souhaitait. Je profitai de ne pas avoir les yeux cachés pour regarder autour de moi et fus surprise de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention – pour le moment – de me kidnapper puisqu'il me présenta à tous mes employés, qui eux, étaient assis contre les murs, terrorisés.

« _Une prise d'otage ?_ » songeai-je.

Je regardai le visage de chacun de mes employés. Il y avait tout le moment. Mon assistant personnel, ma gestionnaire et mon informaticien en faisaient partis. En revanche, Emmett était absent et je fus à la fois soulagée et terrorisée qu'il ne soit pas là pour me rassurer… ou me défendre.

Je hoquetai de surprise en remarquant que Sam Uley, mon chef de la sécurité, était allongé sur le dos, souffrant. Il perdait beaucoup de sang… Il était encore vivant et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait s'en sortir. Mais où étaient mes agents de sécurité ? Comment avais-je fait pour ne rien entendre et rester assise dans mon bureau à discuter avec Riley ?

D'ailleurs, où était-il ce _connard_? Etait-il derrière tout ça ? Si je me souvenais bien, il n'avait eu aucun mal à entrer dans mon entreprise pour venir me voir et il ne m'avait pas parlé de mes agents de sécurité. Visiblement, il s'en était très bien sorti et j'aurais dû me méfier… J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas aidé mon ravisseur à réaliser son plan.

A travers les vitres teintées, je pouvais voir que l'alerte n'avait pas encore été donnée puisqu'aucune voiture de police n'était présente ou alors, peut-être que les flics n'allaient pas tarder à intervenir… Je savais que ce genre d'intervention pouvait varier de quelques minutes à quelques heures, voire plusieurs jours. Néanmoins, il fallait que je reste calme, que je ne laisse pas la panique contrôler mon corps.

Et Edward ? Bon sang, s'il savait… Il était sûrement au courant ou alors, il était dans son avion et il sera le dernier à apprendre la _nouvelle_. Mon Dieu, si seulement j'étais télépathe…

Instinctivement, je pensais à mon bébé. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je montre que j'étais enceinte. Je savais que mon bourreau n'aurait pas de pitié pour moi, enceinte ou pas enceinte. Je ne voulais pas utiliser mon état comme un bouclier au risque de me rendre plus vulnérable à ses yeux. Il pourrait en profiter pour me faire plus de mal.

Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne savais pas ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il valait mieux que je ne me mette pas inutilement en danger au vu de la situation.

\- _Regarde ma belle, tous tes employés sont en otage. Ton système de sécurité n'était pas si fiable, finalement._

Sa main quitta ma bouche pour s'aventurer sur mon ventre tandis que l'autre, s'occupa de caresser mes fesses. Je me retins de le repousser, de le frapper à son entrejambe pour éviter qu'il ne me tue. J'ignorais s'il était armé et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire tirer dessus.

« _Heureusement que je portais un pantalon_ », songeai-je. « _Il aura plus de difficulté à me toucher plus intimement_ ».

Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne sente pas la petite bosse sur mon ventre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre ma grossesse, il en était hors de question. J'étais prête à simuler une prise de kilos si cela était nécessaire.

\- _Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas les garder longtemps. C'est toi que je voulais et maintenant que je t'ai eu, ils ne me servent plus à rien. Souhaites-tu que je les libère ? Ce serait bête qu'ils finissent comme ton chef de la sécurité, non ?_

Je hochai la tête et me mordant violemment la joue pour m'empêcher de lui cracher dessus. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer ses foudres. Il fallait que j'aille doucement, que j'analyse la situation correctement avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ma vie et celle de mon bébé étaient en jeu.

\- _Tu peux me répondre, tu sais._

 _Connard._

\- _Oui_ , soufflai-je.

\- _Vous avez entendu ? Votre patronne vous permet de vous sauver alors barrez-vous !_

Ils se levèrent tous et je sentis un mouvement de la part de mon agresseur. Soudain, des coups de feu ressurgir et deux de mes employés, deux de mes commerciales furent toucher à la jambe. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, criant de douleur.

Le _connard_ venait de leur tirer dessus…

J'eus envie de pleurer, de peur qu'ils ne meurent à cause de moi. Je savais que je n'étais pas fautive de cette histoire et que mon mari non plus. Certes, Edward avait envoyé ses parents en prison, mais il avait permis à des centaines de femmes d'être libérées de l'emprise d'un couple qui les prostituait à longueur de journée ! Mais James, lui, désirait ardemment se venger.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Les flics et les secours étaient là et prenaient en charge les victimes. Il y avait même des journalistes qui prenaient plaisir à filmer, à interroger mes employés et à relayer l'information sur nos petits écrans. Au moins, ce qui se passait ici, était connu des forces de l'ordre. Maintenant, je devais prier pour qu'ils interviennent rapidement.

Cette prise d'otage allait aussi donner un sacré coup à la réputation de mon entreprise. Les clients ne viendront plus de peur de ne plus être en sécurité, de peur qu'un acte similaire se reproduise… Après tout, mon système de sécurité était remis en cause alors que j'avais fait le nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive jamais… Y avait-il une taupe ?

\- _Victoria, fais-les sortir._

Je sursautai en entendant son nom et mon regard se reporta sur elle. Je la fixai droit dans les yeux pour lui faire partager toute ma déception que je ressentais à son égard. Mon attitude la blessait, mais je n'en avais que faire. Elle m'avait trahit pour celui qui était en train de poser ses mains sales sur mon corps, pour un homme qui voulait salir mon travail.

\- _Victoria ! Je t'ai demandé quelque chose !_ s'écria-t-il, impatient.

Elle sursauta à son tour et l'obéit, la tête baissée.

Alors c'était pour cet homme qu'elle m'avait tourné le dos ? Un homme qui l'humiliait, qui la rabaissait et qui l'utilisait comme une marionnette ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire pour l'endormir et l'obliger à se soumettre ?

Je ne la reconnaissais plus. Elle n'était pas comme ça et normalement, j'étais la plus naïve des deux, celle qui accordait sa confiance trop facilement et qui se faisait prendre pour une conne la seconde d'après. Mon amie était différente. Elle préférait jouer les insociables plutôt que de s'attacher aux gens, plutôt que de s'ouvrir à des personnes qui pourraient lui vouloir du bien. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre James…

Tous les otages furent libérer même les blessés. C'est à se demander pour quelle raison il leur avait tiré dessus… Peut-être par provocation…

J'étais soulagée de les savoir sains et saufs, mais j'étais aussi envieuse. Comment ne pas l'être ? Je désirais tant courir vers la sortie, mais James me tenait toujours prisonnière contre lui.

\- _Tu as vu, ta meilleure amie n'a pas hésité à te trahir et je suis sûr qu'elle serait prête à te tuer pour moi._

J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'il me disait, mais je doutais un peu. Victoria n'était pas une tueuse… Pourtant, elle était entrée par effraction dans mon entreprise et avait participé à cette prise d'otage. Peut-être allais-je découvrir une autre Victoria dans les heures qui suivront…

Victoria se plaça devant moi, hésitante. Je la sentais mal à l'aise et j'avais l'impression qu'à travers son regard, elle tentait de me faire passer un message. Message auquel je n'étais pas respective. J'avais les mains de son _putain_ de mec sur moi. J'avais autre chose à faire que d'avoir pitié d'elle !

\- _Tu as une amie en or, tout le monde rêverait d'avoir une amie comme elle, n'est-ce pas Victoria ?_

Cette dernière hocha la tête. J'eus un rictus mauvais. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer, de lui demander ce qu'elle foutait avec _lui_ et pour qu'elle raison elle avait sacrifié notre amitié pour _lui_.

\- _Serais-tu prête à la tuer pour moi ?_ lui demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises en jetant des regards sur son petit-ami et sur moi, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle risquait si elle donnait une réponse négative. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait peur de lui.

\- _Non_ , répondit-elle.

Je le sentis sourire contre mon oreille tandis que je me retins de vomir. Son odeur de pisse de chat me donnait la nausée. Il sentait très mauvais et lorsqu'il parlait, son haleine me parvenait à mes narines et bon sang, il était complètement soûl ! Il sera peut-être plus facile à manipuler…

\- _L'avis de ta copine n'est pas utile car j'ai l'intention de te garder vivante. Je ne vais pas te kidnapper. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu et montrer à ton mari que l'on ne se joue pas de moi. Je te rassure, ma vengeance sera brève._

Je frissonnais de dégoût, craignant ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Intérieurement, je me doutais de ce qu'il avait en tête. Je n'étais pas stupide. Et ses mains baladeuses et dégueulasses parlaient pour lui. Encore une fois, heureusement que j'étais rentrée chez moi pour manger, heureusement qu'Edward m'avait appelé et que nous avions fait l'amour au téléphone car sans ça, il ne me serait pas venu l'idée de me changer…

Mes pensées se focalisèrent à nouveau sur Edward… Nous avions pu nous joindre une seule fois depuis qu'il était parti et j'avais envie de pleurer, rien que de l'imaginer dans l'avion, espérant me retrouver. Néanmoins, je savais que la wifi était accessible dans son jet, mais aurait-il le réflexe de s'intéresser aux informations ? Je voulais seulement qu'il soit au courant de ce qu'il se passait ici… Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il reste dans l'ignorance…

\- _Ton mari est un abruti égoïste. Au lieu de partir avec toi pour te protéger, car il savait parfaitement que j'allais mettre mon plan à exécution, il t'a laissée là, seule, sans aucune protection._

S'il savait que j'avais refusé de partir à Los Angeles avec Edward, il ne dirait plus la même chose… Mais un _connard_ restait un _connard_ et je ne voulais certainement pas discuter avec lui.

Je me retenais de pleurer, mais c'était dur. La peur, le désespoir et le dégoût s'étaient réunis pour forcer mes larmes à sortir de leur prison. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il soit satisfait de me voir ainsi. C'était ce qu'il voulait créer chez moi et il n'allait pas l'obtenir. Du moins, j'essayais de garder le contrôle sur mes émotions.

\- _Remarque, je comprends pour quelle raison il s'est empressé de t'épouser. Tu es une femme très jolie et je suis certain que j'arriverais à te faire jouir et à te faire crier mon nom en un claquement de doigt. Bien mieux que ton cher mari._

\- _Tu avais dit que tu ne lui ferais rien !_ intervint Victoria, les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Il y a une différence entre les choses que je dis et les choses que je fais. Tu devrais en prendre de graine et ta copine, va subir les conséquences de l'absence d'Edward Cullen._

Victoria hoqueta de surprise et pleura. J'eus presque de la peine pour elle, parce que, malgré tout, elle était mon amie. Bien sûr, je lui en voudrais toute ma vie, mais tirer un trait sur une amitié c'était plus dur que ce que l'on croyait. Elle était ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, mon pilier. Celle qui connaissait tout de moi.

\- _D'ailleurs, casses-toi de là, tu es libre, pouffiasse._

Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, tétanisée. J'avais envie de lui dire de partir pour ne pas qu'elle soit blessée ou pire, morte. Je gardais l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler dès qu'il en aura fini avec moi et ce, peu importe dans quel état je me trouverai…

\- _Maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, je n'ai plus besoin de toi alors, je ne vais pas me répéter sinon je tue, toi et ce môme, est-ce clair ?!_

Il fut vrai qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui et je l'avais complètement oublié. Son ventre s'était bien arrondi depuis. Et bientôt, le mien l'imitera. Enfin, si je sortais vivante de cet endroit.

\- _Casses-toi !_ s'emporta-t-il en braquant une arme sur elle. _C'est ta dernière chance_ , insista-t-il en chargeant son arme.

\- _Je suis désolée_ , me dit-elle en larme.

Je lui en voulais terriblement, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure.

\- _Pars,_ répondis-je.

Elle caressa son ventre, se recula de quelques pas avant de courir vers la sortie. A travers les vitres, je pouvais la voir rejoindre les flics qui eux, se précipitèrent pour poser une couverture sur ses épaules.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ne devrait-elle pas être considérée comme la complice de James ? Pourquoi les flics ne la menottaient pas ? C'était pourtant ce qu'elle méritait, non ?

\- _J'ai comme l'impression que ta copine vient de me la faire à l'envers._

\- _Vous allez la tuer ?_ l'interrogeai-je.

\- _Oh vu de ce que nous allons faire, tu peux me tutoyer._

Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Je ne l'avais qu'une fois et il n'était pas mon ami. Et même s'il avait fait partie de mes proches, il aurait été rapidement radié. Un ami n'entre pas par effraction dans une entreprise pour faire une prise d'otage et tenter de violer son amie.

« _Si tu exclues le viol, Victoria a fait la même chose…_ » Me rappela ma conscience.

Je me rendais compte que je me contredisais en ce qui concernait mon amie d'enfance, mais j'étais complètement perdue. Si elle n'était pas allée vers les flics et s'ils l'avaient embarquée comme il se doit, elle ne ferait plus partie de mes amis. Sauf qu'il semblerait qu'elle ait aidé ces derniers à coincer James…

Je ne savais plus quoi penser de ce revirement de situation. Pendant tout ce temps, je l'accusais de s'être tournée vers un criminel et là, je venais de voir qu'elle avait tenté de le piéger. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Etait-elle en danger ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle était protégée par les forces de l'ordre ? Mais alors, pourquoi l'ont-ils utilisée pour attraper James ?

\- _Si j'avais eu envie de la tuer, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard._

Il prévoyait donc de la tuer… Les flics encerclant mon bâtiment, j'osais espérer qu'il ne réussira pas à leur échapper et qu'il ne fera pas du mal à mon amie. Je lui en voulais, mais je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle meure à cause de ses mauvaises fréquentations.

\- _Tu as de la chance, tu es la première sur ma liste. Ta copine sera la seconde._

Wow, tu parles d'une chance ! Je préférais largement ne pas figurer sur cette maudite liste…

\- _Maintenant que je me suis débarrassée de cette garce, il est grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses._

\- _Qu'allez-vous me faire ?_ osai-je demander.

Je savais déjà, mais c'était histoire de faire retarder son plan et espérer que les flics interviennent au plus vite. Mais que foutaient-ils bon sang ? Les otages avaient été libérés. Il n'y avait plus que James et moi dans l'entreprise. Je pouvais comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque de blesser qui que ce soit, mais là, c'était le moment d'intervenir ! J'avais besoin de leurs _couilles_ pour me sortir de cette situation ! Je ne pouvais pas le faire toute seule !

Il me retourna brusquement pour me forcer à lui faire face. Il me caressa la joue et je frissonnai. Ce _connard_ fut satisfait de ma réaction, pensant sans doute que c'était mon désir pour lui qui s'affirmait. S'il savait que ce n'était que du dégoût, son égo de mâle surdimensionné en prendrait un sacré coup.

Ses yeux marron me fixaient intensément. J'ignorais ce qu'il essayait de trouver dans mon regard, mais ça m'agaçait profondément. J'avais envie de le gifler, mais sa main droite retenait mes poignets. J'étais complètement à sa merci et encore une fois, je pouvais frapper ses bijoux de famille, mais il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que son arme était chargée et qu'il pouvait me tuer à tout moment.

\- _Je suis sûr que tu as deviné et je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi._

Quelle tactique fallait-il que j'adopte ? Dois-je me défendre en l'insultant de tous les noms ou dois-je entrer dans son jeu. Pour ma survie, la deuxième solution était la meilleure. Je ne voulais ni mourir, ni être blessée.

\- _Evidemment que je vous désire._

Il sourit, satisfait par ma réponse. Il me caressa à nouveau la joue et je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas lui cracher dessus. Il fallait que j'imagine la main de mon mari à la place, mais c'était impossible. Elle était trop sèche, trop rugueuse comparé à la sienne.

\- _Dans ce cas, permettons aux flics et aux deux blessés de profiter de notre attirance mutuelle._

Je déglutis.

 _Putain_ , j'espérais sincèrement que ces connards allaient intervenir. Je n'allais pas jouer la femme en manque de sexe plus longtemps et je n'allais certainement pas le laisser me toucher !

Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Mon instinct de survie me dicta de me débattre et de me défendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au sol, incapable de bouger, mais je n'étais pas en situation pour le mettre à terre.

Il me bloqua contre le mur, me forçant à sentir son érection contre mes fesses et sa main tenait fortement ma tête. Il me faisait horriblement mal et j'eus du mal à contenir mes gémissements de douleur.

\- _Tu croyais tu allais réussir à m'amadouer ? Hein ? Petite pute !_ s'emporta-t-il en cognant ma tête contre le mur.

« _Tu as un autre plan ?_ » me demanda ma conscience.

\- _Je sais que tu ne trahirais jamais ton mari et que tu n'es pas là pour te laisser baiser, mais je m'en fou ! Dès que je t'ai vu entrer dans ton appartement, je t'ai prise pour ma proie. Oui, je voulais me venger de ton mari et même après ma vengeance, tu n'aurais pas échappé à mon petit traitement de faveur. Il faut bien se faire plaisir dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il débita ses mots en tentant de passer sa main dans mon jean. Heureusement pour moi, il était trop serré pour qu'il puisse accéder à mon intimité. Je serrai fortement mes jambes pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin bien que ne soit rien comparé à sa force. Il était parfaitement capable de les écarter pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- _Une femme comme toi mérite d'être baisée !_

Il s'apprêta à lécher mon oreille lorsqu'il fut tiré en arrière, m'entraînant à tomber lourdement au sol. Ma tête se cogna violemment contre le comptoir de l'accueil, m'assommant presque sur le coup.

Je gémis de douleur et portai ma main à mon front. Du sang s'en écoulait et je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. J'avais échappé au viol, mais pas à la douleur.

Je relevai la tête, curieuse de connaître l'identité de mon sauveur. Malheureusement, étant à terre, je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais j'avais pour espoir qu'il s'agissait d'un policier ou d'un agent de sécurité venu me secourir. Néanmoins, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Edward… C'était tout bonnement impossible. Son avion était encore en train de survoler le pays à l'heure qu'il est…

\- _Viens par-là, toi !_ s'écria James en me tirant par les jambes.

Je hurlai de peur, incapable de contenir mes cris. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant et masquer ma peur. J'étais terrorisée et mon cerveau avait décidé de dire STOP. Je devais me défendre coûte que coûte. Il n'était pas question que je le laisse me toucher à nouveau.

\- _Lâchez-moi !_ le suppliai-je lorsqu'il s'assit sur mes fesses pour me maintenir au sol.

\- _Tu croyais que tu allais m'échapper ?_ me chuchota-t-il. _Regarde, même ton sauveur n'a pas été capable de faire les choses correctement._

Il se releva et me tira le bras pour me forcer à faire de même. Ma tête tournait, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de prendre son pied et s'en aller les mains dans les poches. Mais qu'attendais-je de lui ? De la pitié ? Non, je savais parfaitement que ce genre d'individus était incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. J'aurais simplement voulu qu'il me laisse tranquille, mais c'était un rêve bien trop beau pour être réel.

« _Edward…_ », songeai-je lorsqu'il me plaqua contre la surface lisse du comptoir.

\- _Te prendre ainsi sera plus simple_ , s'exclama mon agresseur en réussissant à déboutonner mon jean.

Je me débattis et bougeai mes jambes du mieux que je pouvais pour l'empêcher de retirer mon vêtement. Non, non, non, il n'était pas question qu'il gagne et qu'il me détruise au passage. Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Je n'allais pas lui offrir cette occasion !

Mais que faisaient ces putains de flics ? Ils attendaient quoi ? Qu'il me viol et qu'il me tue ? D'habitude, en tant que fille de flic, j'admirais ce métier. Je trouvais qu'il faisait un travail remarquable et qu'il risquait leur vie tous les jours, mais là, j'étais incapable d'éprouver de l'admiration pour eux.

\- _Bon, il est temps de…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de me retirer mon jean que mon « sauveur » revint à la rescousse. Je ne connaissais toujours pas son identité. Mon idiot d'agresseur avait ses mains sur mes hanches lorsque l'inconnu l'avait pris par surprise, me faisant tomber lourdement au sol.

Ma tête toujours douloureuse ne me pardonna pas cette énième chute. Je gémis de douleur en posant mes mains sur mon front pour diminuer les élancements. Je me demandais comment je faisais pour rester consciente.

\- _Ne t'éloigne pas, je reviendrai m'occuper de toi quand j'en aurais fini avec ce traître,_ m'informa James.

Un coup de feu retentit suivi par l'apparition d'une douleur poignante dans le bas de mon dos. Je hurlais tellement ça faisait mal et portai ma main sur ma blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie, bien que ma tentative ne servirait à rien. J'étais beaucoup trop faible pour trouver une autre solution.

Je pleurai, me demandant ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça. Je pensais à mon bébé, qui je l'espérais, allait survivre à ce surplus de stress. Et puis, le visage de mon mari apparu et je m'en voulu de ne pas être venue à Los Angeles, avec lui et de ne pas être capable de me défendre.

Mais peut-être que James aurait attendu notre retour pour agir plus violemment…

Si j'étais restée à New York, c'était pour travailler, mais aussi, me préparer à une attaque éventuelle de la part du conjoint de Victoria. Sauf que je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il s'en prenne à moi directement. Il avait compris qu'en agissant ainsi, il allait faire plus de mal à Edward que s'il s'en était pris à son entreprise. Et j'étais d'ailleurs persuadée qu'il avait songé à ce plan depuis longtemps bien qu'il m'avait dit le contraire.

Carlisle travaillait actuellement à _Elite Company_ jusqu'à ce que son fils revienne. Mon beau-père était une cible potentielle, il aurait pu l'attaquer, mais il avait décidé de faire autrement. La femme de l'homme qui a mis ses parents en prison. A ses yeux, j'étais plus facile à atteindre. J'étais la victime parfaite.

Je tentai de rester éveillée et lorsque je vis larme glisser au sol, je remercie Dieu s'il existait de m'avoir permis d'être consciente à ce moment-là et de pouvoir m'en servir pour me tirer de là. Puisque les policiers n'étaient décidés à intervenir, alors j'allais agir seule.

Au loin, j'entendais que deux hommes se battaient. Les coups étaient si violents, qu'ils gémissaient tous les deux de douleurs. Ils se jetaient sur le comptoir pour se rouer de coups chacun son tour jusqu'à tomber au sol. Il y avait même des tâches de sang qui coulaient sur le carrelage.

Je puisai mes dernières forces pour me glisser sur le ventre. Je tentai de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'étais obligée de passer derrière le comptoir pour attraper l'objet qui nous sauvera de l'emprise de James. Mon dos et ma tête me faisaient atrocement souffrir, mais je ne devais surtout pas abandonner. Cette arme était mon seule espoir de m'en sortir vivante, de retrouver mon mari.

Je me rapprochai doucement de mon butin et c'était de plus en plus dur de rester éveillée. Je tendis le bras pour éviter de faire plus d'effort et réussis à attraper l'arme. J'avais presque envie de crier de joie tellement cette épreuve avait été difficile. Cependant, je me tus et me concentrai sur son utilisation.

Je ne savais pas comment utiliser ce genre de chose. Je n'avais jamais tiré de ma vie. Mon père ne m'avait jamais autorisé à toucher son arme de service. Il disait que ce n'était pas fait pour les petites filles. En revanche, mon frère avait eu ce privilège car il disait, je cite : « _Comme ça, je pourrais protéger ma sœur_ ». Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas que je ne les avais jamais espionnés pour satisfaire ma curiosité.

L'arme était lourde et j'étais d'ailleurs impressionnée par son poids. Je n'avais qu'une chose à faire, la charger et viser James. Mais, les deux hommes étaient encore en train de se battre et étaient toujours en mouvement. Je n'avais jamais tiré de ma vie, je ne savais pas si j'allais viser la bonne personne. Je voulais le blesser à un endroit précis et stratégique pour qu'il arrête de s'en prendre à mon sauveur.

« _Le tuer n'est pas une option_ » Me proposa ma conscience.

De mes mains tremblantes, je braquai l'arme vers les deux hommes. Je la bougeais lorsque James changeait de position et ce n'était pas facile de se lancer. Ma vue était trop trouble pour que je puisse m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de mon agresseur, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'améliorer.

Je devais appuyer sur la détente, mais j'avais tellement peur de tuer la mauvaise personne que j'hésitai pendant plusieurs secondes. Je ne voulais pas blesser un innocent. Surtout l'homme qui avait empêché mon agresseur de me violer et d'être traumatisée à vie.

\- _Un, deux, trois,_ chuchotai-je pour m'encourager.

Je chargeai l'arme et, alors que le bruit attira le regard meurtrier de mon agresseur, il me fit l'honneur d'arrêter de bouger. La chance me sourit lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il était assis sur l'inconnu qui n'était autre que Riley.

 _Riley ?_ me demandai-je. _N'était-il pas parti ?_ Il semblerai que non…

James sourit en voyant que j'avais reconnu mon sauveur et vit l'occasion de me déstabiliser et de m'empêcher d'appuyer sur la détente. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas à quel point j'étais déterminée à vivre. Je n'allais pas le laisser gagner. Il n'en était pas question.

James assomma une dernière fois Riley d'un coup de poing dans le visage et se leva pour s'occuper de moi. Il pensait pouvoir récupérer son arme pour me tuer, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste car je réussis à l'arrêter en appuyant sur la détente. Je fermai les yeux en posant ma tête contre le carrelage frais.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi, si je l'avais tué…

\- _Police !_ s'écria un homme en intervenant enfin.

« _Enfin_ », songeai-je.

C'est à cet instant, que plus aucun bruit ne me parvint. Ma vue était de plus en plus trouble, les coups continuaient de marteler ma tête et la balle qui séjournait dans mon dos me faisait atrocement mal. Je n'avais plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. L'inconscience m'appelait, me hurlait de la rejoindre et puisque les policiers étaient enfin présents, je pouvais m'autoriser à sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais je ne voulais pas rajouter trop de scènes en sachant que mon but n'était pas de faire de cette prise d'otage un "massacre".

Comme vous l'avez tous deviné, il s'agissait bien de James, mais de toute façon, son intervention était attendue par vous tous.

Allez, je veux **TOUTES** vos hypothèses à ce propos et sans **AUCUNE** excuses ! :D

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **137 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **420 reviews !**

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	27. Chapitre Vingt-trois

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je suis fière de vous dire que l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. Bien entendu, je ne vous livre pas le nombre de chapitres que j'ai prévu pour éviter de gâcher le suspens. En attendant, je vous livre ce chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira. Merci à tous mes lecteurs qui me suivent et d'être de plus en plus nombreux.

 **Merci aux reviewers : **_Becca1994 ; canada02 ; emelyne ; donatellobridou ; Momo6 ; Yelie ; alchi ; xTenShiax ; larosurleau ; Romeila ; gaellezjey ; alira79 ; Mamanlily_ _; Steve Rogers RMNG_ **&** _Pims10._

 **Merci aux nouveaux followers :** _._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS**

 _Bip… Bip… Bip…_

Un son étrange… Un son que je connaissais pourtant, mais que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. C'était répétitif et agaçant à la fois. Ça me donnait la migraine.

Et puis, il y avait cette chose collante sur ma main gauche. C'était vraiment très désagréable et il fallait absolument que je le retire, mais avec tous ces fils et mon manque de force, c'était impossible d'arriver à mes fins.

Je raidis lorsque je sentis en main chaude et douce se poser sur la mienne pour m'empêcher de retirer ce truc collant. Il caressa mes doigts et les entrelaça entre eux. Il exerça une pression qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière blanche m'aveugla. La main inconnue quitta mes doigts et alla baisser les stores, me permettant de m'intéresser aux lieux. La personne ou plutôt l'homme passa devant moi, s'assit à mes côtés et s'empara à nouveau de ma main. C'était agréable.

Je constatai que j'étais allongée dans un lit et que je me trouvais dans une chambre avec des murs entièrement blancs. L'odeur médicamenteuse me donna presque la nausée. J'étais dans un hôpital et j'avais horreur d'être là-bas. Je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise lorsque j'étais obligée de m'y rendre.

La main inconnue se resserra autour de la mienne, me faisant frissonner. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui arrivait à me faire cet effet-là et s'il se trouvait à mes côtés, cela voudrait dire que je ne rêvais pas. Curieuse, je tournai la tête et souris en voyant son visage.

\- _Mon mari_ , dis-je en caressant ses doigts à mon tour.

Il était toujours aussi beau malgré les cernes violets qui séjournaient sous ses beaux yeux verts. Sa peau était plus terne, plus blanche que d'habitude et je devinais qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis l'incident.

L'incident… Comment oublier ? Je me souvenais de chaque détail ainsi que ce James avait tenté de me faire. Il n'avait réussi à se venger malgré mon état, mais puisque j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital et que Edward était là, cela signifiait que je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire.

\- _J'ai eu si peur,_ me souffla-t-il en collant son front au mien.

\- _Je suis là,_ lui répondis-je.

Je voulais l'embrasser pour le rassurer, mais ma tête décida qu'il était temps de me faire souffrir. Et évidemment, ma blessure dans mon dos se réveilla au même moment.

Edward le remarqua et appuya sur le bouton rouge à côté de mon lit pour appeler une infirmière. Je le remerciai intérieurement tandis que je me tendis de douleur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui me sourit amicalement. Je n'eus pas la force de lui répondre et fixai le plafond pour penser à autre chose.

\- _Bonjour Madame, comment vous sentez-vous ?_

\- _Elle a mal à la tête et… À sa blessure,_ me devança mon mari.

\- _Depuis quand est-elle réveillée ?_

\- _Quelques minutes seulement._

\- _S'est-elle souvenue de vous ?_

\- _Oui._

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui posait toutes ces questions. Je n'avais reçu qu'un coup à la tête et je ne pensais pas cela pouvait provoquer une amnésie, si ?

\- _Je pose toutes ces questions pour m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas amnésique. Le coup que vous avez reçu à la tête a été très violent et il est important que nous fassions tous ces diagnostics. Bien entendu, les questions ne suffiront pas à nous assurer que votre mémoire est intacte. Je vais vous soigner et prévenir le médecin que vous êtes réveillée. Vous passerez ensuite des scanners._

J'appréciais le fait qu'elle m'explique tout, mais j'étais persuadée que j'allais tout oublier la seconde qui suit ou alors, ce genre de test ne m'était pas inconnu car j'avais suivi les mêmes lors de ma première hospitalisation. Je connaissais un peu le processus.

\- _J'ai changé la poche de paracétamol pour atténuer la douleur. Le pansement n'a pas besoin d'être changé,_ m'expliqua-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête et attendis qu'elle parte pour regarder à nouveau mon mari. J'avais besoin de savoir quelque chose…

\- _Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai réussi à toucher James ?_

\- _Tu l'as touchée au thorax. Il n'est pas mort, mais était grièvement blessé. Les policiers sont arrivés à temps. Sa blessure a été soignée et il croupit en prison depuis une semaine_.

Je hoquetai de surprise.

\- _Je… Je suis ici depuis une semaine ?_ Lui demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais lire toute la souffrance qu'il avait endurée pendant que j'étais allongée sur ce maudit lit d'hôpital. Il avait souffert et le fait de le savoir, me fit pleurer.

\- _Tu as eu un traumatisme crânien important. Les médecins ont décidé de te plonger dans un coma artificiel et t'ont réveillé il y a deux jours._

Il essuya mes larmes, mais son envie de me consoler ne fonctionna pas puisque lui aussi, pleurait. Il reposa son front contre le mien tandis que je vins caresser sa joue mouillée avec ma main droite. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi.

\- _L'avion venait d'atterrir lorsque j'ai su et je…_

\- _Chut,_ l'interrompis-je. _Je suis là…_

\- _Il m'a fait du mal en s'attaquant à toi._

\- _Nous sommes vivants, nous sommes toujours unis et nous sommes encore plus forts. Et…_

Je m'apprêtai à terminer ma phrase lorsque je me souvins que je devais à tout prix m'informer sur ma grossesse. Je n'y avais pas pensé en me réveillant et je m'en voulais un peu.

\- _Notre bébé ? Comment va-t-il ?_

\- _Notre petit gars est aussi fort que sa maman,_ me répondit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Je souris, émue. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens. Mes larmes continuèrent de couler. J'avais besoin de me remettre de ce terrible incident. Nous étions en vie et notre bébé avait survécu. James n'avait pas réussi à nous séparer.

\- _Qui était l'homme qui s'est battu avec lui ?_

\- _Riley._

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise. Riley avait empêché James de me violer ? C'était invraisemblable et pourtant, je voyais pourquoi Edward me mentirait. D'autant plus qu'il semblait lui-même surpris…

\- _Je pensais que… Enfin, il est venu me parler pour s'excuser et ensuite il est parti…_ L'informai-je en regardant nos mains liées.

\- _Il était aux toilettes lorsque James est intervenu. Mais, il n'est pas innocent dans cette affaire ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

\- _Il a avoué être un ami de James et tous deux se sont aidés à intégrer ton entreprise. Il était venu pour s'excuser. Il savait que ton agresseur avait un plan tordu, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Riley voulait te parler et James voulait s'attaquer à toi pour m'atteindre._

Plus Edward m'informait de ce qu'il s'était passé, plus il s'énervait. Sa mâchoire était contractée et sa poigne se renforça autour de ma main. J'avais un peu mal, mais je ne dis rien. La douleur était largement supportable.

\- _Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir…_ Dit-il en me regardant.

L'inquiétude que je lisais dans ses yeux ne présageait rien de bon. Je m'attendais à entendre une information horrible, quelque chose qui allait changer notre vie… Enfin, je l'interprétais ainsi… J'avais appris à lire dans le regard de mon mari et mon petit doigt me disait que je ne me trompais pas. Devais-je me préparer au pire ?

\- _Chérie, je ne sais pas comment t'avouer tout ça, mais tu dois le savoir malgré tout. Tu es concernée par ce qu'il s'est passé._

\- _Edward, tu me fais peur…_ Murmurai-je.

Il me caressa la joue, mais il ne dit rien pour me rassurer comme s'il savait que les mots qu'il pourrait emprunter ne serviraient à rien une fois qu'il serait passé aux aveux.

\- _Quand les secours et les policiers sont intervenus, ils t'ont rapidement sortie de ton entreprise pour t'emmener à l'hôpital. Ils t'ont installé dans l'ambulance lorsque…_

\- _Edward, dis-moi !_ M'impatientai-je.

\- _James avait placé une bombe dans ton agence,_ avoua-t-il.

Si mes dernières larmes avaient cessé de couler, elles reprirent de plus belle. Ma gorge me faisait atrocement mal et je ne voulais pas croire ce que j'allais entendre par la suite. Ce connard avait posé une bombe à l'intérieur de mon agence, mon bébé… Impossible…

\- _La bombe n'a pas été détectée par les forces de l'ordre et James avoir eu l'intention de détruire Elite Trip en guise de vengeance._

\- _Ne dis pas que…_ Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il ferma les yeux et me regarda à nouveau tandis que je suffoquais.

\- _Le bâtiment a explosé._

Il resserra sa prise autour de ma main pour me montrer qu'il était là tandis que j'éclatai en sanglot.

\- _Non !_ M'écriai-je, ne voulant pas y croire. _Non, non, non !_

Je ne voulais pas y croire et j'essayai tant bien que mal que de me faire croire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, que ce n'était pas réel. Et pourtant, j'avais beau me pincer, j'étais bel et bien réveillée et ce bâtard de James avait foutu en l'air tout ce que j'avais construit de mes propres mains.

\- _Il n'a pas fait ça… Il n'a pas détruit…_ Soufflai-je, choquée.

J'avais bossé d'arrache-pied pour ouvrir mon entreprise, pour être reconnue internationalement et lui, il s'était permis de tout détruire.

\- _Chéri, dis-moi que c'est une blague, je t'en supplie. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu m'as menti !_ Le suppliai-je.

Je priai intérieurement pour entendre un rire, pour l'entendre me dire qu'il voulait me faire marcher, bien que cela ne fût pas marrant, je préférais largement que ce soit le cas. Le silence de mon mari m'informa qu'il ne m'avait pas menti, que mon entreprise était partie en fumée.

\- _Tu as reçu beaucoup de soutien et les directeurs de tes filiales à Canberra et à Tokyo te soutiennent. Tu as même reçu des messages de la part de tes clients,_ tenta-t-il de me consoler.

\- _Mais je n'ai plus d'agence…_

\- _Chérie,_ m'appela-t-il pour attirer mon regard.

Je le regardai.

\- _Je te promets, non, je te jure, que je gère la situation._

\- _Comment ? Mon agence est partie en fumée._

\- _Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?_

\- _Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?_

Il soupira et me répondit :

\- _Parce que tu as besoin de te reposer et que cette histoire à un mauvais impact sur ta santé et sur celle du bébé. Tu me fais confiance ?_

\- _Bien sûr que je te fais confiance !_ M'exclamai-je.

\- _Alors laisse-moi faire._

Je hochai la tête, incertaine.

\- _Mais, tu comptes m'en parler un peu quand même ? Je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance alors qu'il s'agit de mon agence…_

\- _Tu sauras tout une fois que j'aurais fait le nécessaire de mon côté. Il n'est pas question qu'on laisse cette ordure pourrir ton travail._

Je haussai les épaules.

\- _Chérie, ton entreprise existe encore. Oui, il n'y plus d'agence à New York, mais tu pourras continuer à proposer tes services grâce à ton site en attendant que je trouve une solution._

\- _Je ne pourrais même pas mettre en place notre projet…_

\- _Ne pas avoir de bureau, ne t'empêchera pas de travailler sur notre projet et je serai là pour le construire avec toi._

Il prit mon visage en coupe pour souder nos regards ensemble. Il tenait vraiment à me rassurer, à me prouver qu'il était prêt à tout pour que tout redevienne comme avant et je lui faisais confiance. Je savais qu'il y arriverait, mais j'étais dépitée. Qu'allais-je faire de mes journées ? Je n'étais pas habituée à rester devant mon écran d'ordinateur sans interagir avec mes clients. J'allais devoir mettre en place un système de rencontre via Skype car il était inconcevable que ces derniers viennent chez nous.

\- _Merci d'être là,_ lui dis-je.

\- _Merci de t'être battue et d'être revenue._

Je souris, émue.

\- _Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas survécu. Ces derniers jours ont été si durs… Je suis restée à tes côtés tous les jours et mon père m'a remplacé pendant que j'attendais que tu ouvres enfin les yeux._

Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il avait enduré, mais j'arrivais à me mettre à sa place. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais agi de la même manière. Il n'était pas que mon mari. Il était mon tout. Celui qui a su voir à travers ma carapace et qui a su me séduire malgré mes réticences.

Je rapprochai ma tête de la sienne, mais je fus rappelée à l'ordre par les fils, qui me tenaient loin de lui. Se fichant de cet obstacle, mon mari rapprocha sa chaise de mon lit, posa son front contre le mien et après ce qui me sembla une éternité, il m'embrassa enfin.

J'attendais ce baiser depuis tellement longtemps et celui que nous échangions me rappela que je n'avais pas vu mon mari depuis plus d'une semaine et au lieu de fêter nos retrouvailles chez nous, nous les fêtions à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas très joyeux, mais l'important était que nous étions tous les deux vivants.

Je gémis contre ses lèvres tandis que nos langues se retrouvèrent enfin. Si je n'avais pas tous ces fils et si je n'étais pas blessée dans le dos, j'aurais invité Edward à me couvrir de son corps imposant et musclé. Toutefois, heureusement que je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements. J'étais trop pudique pour oser faire l'amour dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ma libido souhaitait juste me faire comprendre les prouesses de mon mari m'ont beaucoup manquées.

\- _Toc, toc, toc,_ intervint une voix masculine.

Sur le coup de la surprise, nous rompîmes notre étreinte et nous regardâmes vers les intrus. Je souris en voyant Emmett accompagné par Rosalie, main dans la main.

« _OK, j'ai loupé un épisode_ », songeai-je.

\- _Comment va ma petite sœur préférée ?_ Me demanda mon jumeau.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant et lui répondis :

\- _Ton unique petite sœur est en vie._

\- _Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ?_

Je hochai la tête.

\- _Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur._

\- _Quand je pense que je suis allé bouffer !_

\- _Ah non ! Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir !_ Le réprimandai-je. _Ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni celle d'Edward, ni la mienne ! Est-ce clair ?_

Il fut surpris par ma réplique puis marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe. Je ne fis aucune remarque à ce propos, ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- _Nous allons vous laisser_ , s'exclama Rosalie en regardant son frère.

Je compris son envie de nous laisser nous retrouver, mais je ne voulais pas que Edward s'éloigne de moi. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais j'avais l'impression que nous avions été séparés pendant des années et que nous venions de nous retrouver.

Edward remarqua mon inquiétude, s'empara de ma main et l'embrassa. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et caressa mon nez avec son index.

\- _Je ne serais pas loin._

\- _D'accord._

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la pièce avec sa sœur qui elle, me gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant que je lui rendis. Je n'étais pas habituée à sa gentillesse, mais j'appréciais néanmoins les efforts qu'elle faisait. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de discuter à nouveau puisque l'incident était survenu le jour même où elle m'avait présenté ses excuses.

Cependant, je n'avais pas le cœur à passer des journées entre filles. J'avais besoin de digérer, de me remettre de mon agression. Je n'étais pas terrorisée par les hommes, mais j'avais soudainement envie de me laver, de retirer la crasse que les mains de James avaient laissée sur mon corps.

\- _Bella,_ s'exclama mon frère en prenant la place de mon mari. _J'ai eu peur…_

\- _Emmett…_

\- _Non, laisse-moi terminer…_

Je hochai la tête pour le laisser parler.

\- _J'étais avec Rosalie lorsque je t'ai laissée seule et oui, j'aurais dû insister pour que tu viennes avec nous._

\- _Non, Emmett ! Si tu avais insisté, je n'aurais pas eu le réflexe de me changer et James aurait peut-être réussi à…_

Bien entendu, je ne précisais que mon changement de tenue était dû à ma conversation avec Edward, mais ce n'était pas utile. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- _Mais je suis ton grand frère. Je savais que cette menace planait et j'aurais dû veiller sur toi !_

\- _Et moi, j'aurais dû faire attention ! Mais à quoi bon culpabiliser ? Je suis vivante et James est en prison._

\- _Mais tu as perdu ton entreprise…_

Je baissais la tête. J'étais envie, mais quelque chose en moi s'était brisé. Mon entreprise n'était plus et ça faisait putain de mal.

\- _Edward a une solution…_ Dis-je, pour faire bonne figure.

\- _Peu importe, tu as perdu ton…_

\- _Emmett !_ Le coupai-je. _Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre. Je le sais, Edward m'a tenue au courant… Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suis clouée sur ce lit d'hôpital…_

Mon frère haussa les épaules, dépité.

\- _Je sais que tu aimais ce travail, Emmett… Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné ici alors que tu avais un travail à Seattle et que ta vie était plus simple…_

\- _C'est vrai que ma vie était plus simple, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis que j'ai emménagé à New York pour vivre et travailler avec toi, ma sœur. Je ne te laisserais plus tomber,_ me promit-il.

Je fus touchée par sa promesse et j'avais envie d'y croire, vraiment, mais avec toutes les dernières trahisons, je n'y arrivais pas. Je lui avais pardonné, mais je m'attendais à un autre revirement de situation. J'étais obligée de me méfier…

\- _Papa et maman sont au courant ?_

\- _Ouais, mais seul papa a téléphoné._

\- _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?_ Lui demandai-je durement.

En réalité, mon cœur se tordit en apprenant que maman n'avait pas pris la peine de me téléphoner. Qu'elle ne se déplace pas jusqu'à New York pour venir me voir, ça me faisait mal, mais pas ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que d'apprendre que ma mère ne faisait pas l'effort de prendre mes nouvelles… Pourquoi est-ce que je m'entêtais à attendre un geste de sa part ? J'avais beau me dire que je devais continuer à couper les ponts avec elles, en réalité, ce n'était pas si simple.

\- _Papa était très inquiet et il s'en est voulu de ne pas pouvoir venir, tu sais._

\- _Mais pas maman…_ Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Elle a besoin de temps…_

\- _Mais de quel temps tu parles Emmett ? N'est-elle pas capable de faire la part des choses et de s'assurer que je suis en vie alors j'ai été hospitalisée ? Elle attend quoi pour me parler ? Que je sois morte et enterrée, c'est ça ?_

Il ne répondit rien car il savait que j'avais raison. Je comprenais qu'il veuille réconcilier les deux camps, mais quand une partie ne faisait aucun effort, comment faire ?

\- _Papa va essayer de venir dès que possible._

\- _Heureusement qu'il n'a pas oublié que j'existais…_

Blessée, je pleurais à nouveau.

La sensation de rejet était toujours dure à digérer, mais quand cela venait de sa propre mère, c'était pire. Je n'avais jamais été très proche d'elle, mais j'avais eu le droit à quelques moments de complicité. Mais mon départ à New York, mon mariage d'affaire avec Edward et mon invitation à Emmett de venir travailler pour moi avaient tout fichu en l'air. J'étais la principale fautive. Je n'avais écouté que mon bonheur et aujourd'hui, ma mère me reniait complètement.

Emmett tenta de me consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais en vain. J'avais besoin d'évacuer toute cette tristesse qui séjournait en moi.

Nous avions continué de parler un certain temps avant que le médecin lui demande de sortir pour m'examiner. Il m'annonça que j'allais rester trois jours en observation avant de rentrer à la maison. Il me précisa qu'il faudra apporter des soins à ma blessure pour qu'elle puisse cicatriser. Je pouvais compter sur mon mari pour le faire.

Il m'emmena ensuite faire les scanners nécessaires et, fort heureusement, j'étais en bonne santé. Je pus retourner dans ma chambre et profiter de la présence de mon mari et de mon frère jusqu'à ce que les heures de visites soient terminées.

Assise sur le lit d'hôpital où j'avais séjourné, je regardai Edward en train de ranger mes affaires. Je m'étais proposée pour l'aider, mais il ne voulait pas que je fasse le moindre effort car le médecin m'avait formellement interdit d'en faire.

\- _Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je t'aide ?_ Insistai-je.

« _Sait-on jamais…_ » songeai-je.

Mon mari se retourna pour me gratifier d'un regard noir en guise d'avertissement. Je lui répondis de mon plus beau sourire pour me faire pardonner, ce qui fonctionna à merveille. J'étais plus forte à ce jeu-là que lui.

\- _Ne bouge pas, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps._

\- _Si je t'avais aidé, nous serions depuis plus d'un quart d'heure,_ commentai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne me répondit pas, préférant fermer la petite valise qu'il avait rapportée de la maison pour ranger mes affaires et le cadeau que mon père m'avait offert.

Charlie était venu me voir hier, sans Renée, bien entendu. Il n'était pas venu les mains vides et lorsque je l'avais vu arrivé, caché par une énorme peluche en ours, je l'avais confondu avec Emmett. J'avais été émue de savoir qu'il avait fait le déplacement pour moi.

\- _Tiens, prends cette chose,_ me dit Edward en me tendant ma peluche.

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui tirai la langue. Certes, la peluche était très grosse et je me demandai où j'allais bien pouvoir la mettre jusqu'à notre emménagement, mais elle était géniale ! Je pourrais dormir avec lorsqu'Edward s'absenterait et je le parfumerais avec son parfum pour simuler sa présence.

Bon, Edward n'avait pas prévu de repartir en voyage d'affaires pour le moment et s'il y avait urgence, il prévoyait de m'emmener. Il ne supportait plus d'être éloigné de moi et vice versa. Il ne voulait plus attendre l'arrivée à l'aéroport pour apprendre que j'étais hospitalisée. Il voulait être avec moi et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Du coup, mon gros nounours allait devoir séjourner dans le salon !

\- _C'est parti !_ S'exclama-t-il en fermant la valise.

Il la plaça sur ses roues et vint vers moi pour m'aider à me lever. Bien que je puisse me débrouiller seule, je savais qu'il avait envie de prendre soin de moi alors je le laissais me chouchouter.

Edward était très silencieux pendant le trajet et je le soupçonnais de comploter quelque chose. Ses sourcils froncés et le chemin qu'il l'empruntait, ne nous emmenait pas à son appartement. Je connaissais New York comme ma poche. Il ne pouvait pas me tromper là-dessus.

\- _Où allons-nous ?_ Lui demandai-je.

Il me jeta un regard en souriant.

\- _Surprise._

Il me fit un clin d'œil tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel. Je me plongeai dans la contemplation du paysage à travers la fenêtre, tentant de me retenir de lui tirer les vers du nez. Je mourrais envie de savoir ce qu'il préparait, mais si je le faisais, ce ne serait plus une surprise.

\- _Chérie,_ dit-il en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse.

J'eus une bouffée de chaleur dès lors qu'il me toucha. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, tentant de me convaincre que ce n'était pas le moment de ressentir du désir pour Edward. Une partie de moi voulait que je m'abstienne tandis que l'autre, désirait ardemment que je me foute de ce que j'avais le droit ou non de faire avec mon mari.

\- _Nous arrivons bientôt si ça peut te rassurer._

Je souris et évitai son regard pour éviter de l'embrasser sauvagement et de provoquer un accident au passage. Ce serait stupide de retourner à l'hôpital alors que nous venions d'en sortir. Nous avions eu notre dose. Nous pourrions nous retrouver intimement une fois que nous serions rentrés à la maison.

En observant le paysage, je me rendis compte que nous entrions dans une banlieue chic et privée. Je connaissais vaguement les lieux, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Nous étions en dehors de New York, je le savais, mais ma mémoire avait décidé de faire faux bond.

\- _Et c'est là que la surprise commence_ , dit-il en se garant sur le côté.

Je fronçai les sourcils et analysai ce qu'il se passait autour de moi pour comprendre la situation jusqu'à ce que Edward sorte un bandeau noir de sa poche et me couvre les yeux avec. J'aurais très bien pu protester, mais j'avais envie de le laisser faire. Je n'allais pas gâcher sa surprise.

Il m'embrassa la joue, laissant une trace brûlante au passage puis, il s'engagea sur la chaussée. Je râlai de temps à autre, frustrée de ne rien voir.

J'avais envie de crier de joie lorsqu'Edward s'arrêta à nouveau, fouilla dans ce qui semblait être la boîte à gant, roula à nouveau avant de couper le moteur définitivement. Je l'entendis sortir de la voiture et ouvrir ma portière. Il détacha ma ceinture, m'aida à me lever et verrouilla le véhicule. Il me maintint contre lui tandis que nous avancions de quelques pas.

\- _L'un de nos nombreux rêves s'est réalisé_ , m'informa-t-il en massant mes épaules. _À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous pourrons enfin vivre chez nous_ , ajouta-t-il en se plaçant derrière moi pour jouer avec le nœud du bandeau.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et trépignais d'impatience parce que j'avais deviné où nous étions. J'étais déçue dans le sens où j'avais voulu lui faire cette surprise, mais l'incident lui avait permis de prendre les devants. Mais peu importe car ce qui était à retenir dans cette histoire, était que nous allions enfin pouvoir vivre chez nous, dans notre manoir.

Edward retira enfin le bandeau et le rangea dans sa poche. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, me laissant admirer notre manoir. Hormis quelques réparations effectuées, la façade était intacte, telle que nous l'avions voulu. Seule la porte avait été changée, car l'ancienne était en mauvais état. L'extérieur était entretenu, mais comme nous n'avions pas engagé de paysagiste, je n'étais pas étonnée de voir des imperfections.

\- _C'est magnifique_ , soufflai-je.

\- _Attends de voir l'intérieur._

Je souris et le laissai me prendre la main pour m'emmener à l'intérieur de notre maison. Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer la première.

La décoration était parfaite. La dose de modernité avait été ajoutée avec goût et cela ne gâchait pas le côté ancien du manoir. Je reconnaissais parfaitement les plans que Edward et moi avions faits avant notre mariage et les artisans ont fait du très bon travail.

\- _Comment tu as fait pour les meubles ? J'avais prévu d'y aller pendant ton voyage, mais…_

\- _Ma mère s'est proposé de m'aider à passer les commandes et à aider pour la décoration. Au vu de la situation, je lui ai donné carte blanche et je sais qu'elle est très douée dans ce domaine._

\- _Ta mère est un génie,_ dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules. _Et son fils l'est encore plus,_ ajoutai-je en l'embrassant. _Et pour le déménagement ? Comment tu as fait ?_

\- _Chérie, tu me sous-estimes trop, je crois,_ grogna-t-il.

Je ris contre ses lèvres et lui volai un baiser pour le contredire. Je ne sous-estimerais jamais mon mari, il était trop parfait. Bien sûr, il avait ses défauts, mais ses qualités étaient si nombreuses qu'ils passaient inaperçus.

\- _Emmett, Rosalie, mon père, ton père et ma mère se sont chargés de tout faire pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, à attendre que tu te réveilles enfin. Je faisais simplement les cartons lorsque je rentrais, mais sans eux, je n'aurais pas pu te faire cette surprise aujourd'hui._

\- _Si tu n'avais pas pu le faire, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu._

\- _Je sais, mais je voulais que nous nous retrouvions chez nous, surtout après avoir été obligés d'écourter notre voyage de noces._

Je souris, puis je fronçai les sourcils en me souvenant qu'il avait parlé de mon père. Avais-je rêvé ? Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

\- _Tu as bien dit que mon père est venu vous aider pour le déménagement ?_

\- _Ouais, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais après être passé te voir, il a aidé ma famille et ton frère à installer les derniers meubles. Nous avons juste à déballer nos derniers cartons._

Je me jetai dans ses bras en criant de joie. Ma tête au creux de son cou, la douleur au niveau de ma cicatrice se manifesta, me faisant gémir de douleur. J'avais oublié cette _putain_ de cicatrice… Il est vrai que j'aurais dû faire attention à mes mouvements, mais c'était sur le coup de l'excitation… Résultat, j'étais bonne pour me doper avec des antidouleur. _Génial !_

Edward me reposa délicatement au sol avec cette même lueur d'inquiétude que je connaissais si bien. Évidemment, il n'avait ignoré ma plainte et il avait bien l'intention de remédier au problème.

\- _Il faut que je change ton pansement._

Je soupirai lourdement car je n'aimais pas qu'il regarde cette partie-là de moi. J'avais passé ces trois derniers jours à me laver avec un gant et du savon car je ne pouvais pas mouiller mon pansement. Le fait que ma blessure en bas de mon dos, rendait la douche plus compliquée. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il y ait une infection.

Cependant, il ne le savait peut-être pas encore, mais me laver avec des gants ne m'avait pas suffi à retirer cette sensation de saleté. James avait passé ses mains sur moi et j'avais toujours l'impression qu'elles se trimballaient sur mon corps. J'avais besoin de les retirer définitivement avec une bonne douche, mais c'était impossible.

Je me sentais sale et le fait que Edward se transforme en infirmier pour changer mes pansements, me mettait mal à l'aise. C'était la partie sale et moche de mon corps.

\- _Je vais chercher la valise dans le coffre. Attends-moi dans notre chambre._

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. J'aurais préféré que nous découvrions notre chambre ensemble, mais ma santé passait avant tout. Bon au moins, je n'avais pas à me plaindre sur le fait que mon mari s'occupait de moi et jamais je me permettrais de le faire.

Je montai les marches et entrai dans ce qui était notre suite parentale. La chambre avait été décorée avec soin et surtout, le magnifique lit en baldaquin que nous avions commandé, prônait au milieu de la pièce. La pièce était très spacieuse et je l'aimais beaucoup.

Sur nos plans, nous avions demandé aux artisans de sacrifier la chambre adjacente à la nôtre pour en faire une salle de bains et un dressing. Et franchement, le résultat était à couper le souffle. L'ancien et le moderne faisaient un magnifique mélange et j'étais fière de mon manoir.

Edward entra dans la pièce, déposa la valise vers notre dressing et posa mon sac à main sur notre lit, puis il me regarda en souriant.

\- _Tu aimes ?_

\- _C'est la meilleure chambre que je n'ai jamais eue._

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin alias, le sourire charmeur. Comment voulait-il que je résiste s'il me regardait ainsi ? Savait-il à quel point il était canon ? Parfois, j'avais un sérieux doute…

\- _Allonge-toi sur notre lit,_ me dit-il de son doux ténor.

S'empêchait-il d'utiliser sa voix rauque ? Bon, d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si mal qu'il décide de ne pas l'utiliser car la situation serait transformée en un univers érotique. Et pour le moment, je devais laisser mon mari changer mon pansement avant de laisser les pensées non catholiques s'exprimer librement.

Je retirai mon t-shirt et mon pantalon de jogging. Je m'allongeai à plat ventre sur le lit, croisai mes bras en dessous de l'oreille et attendis patiemment que Edward s'occupe de moi en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage.

Je l'entendis déballer le sac où se trouvaient les médicaments, les pansements et le désinfectant prescrit par le médecin et que Edward était allé chercher la veille pour gagner du temps. Il mit un certain temps pour tout préparer et lorsqu'il posa sa main chaude dans le bas de mon dos, je ne pus que sursauter.

Il retira mon pansement avec lenteur pour ne pas me faire mal et le jeta à la poubelle. Il désinfecta la plaie et posa une compresse propre dessus. Il savait s'y prendre et bien que j'aie envie de cacher cette horrible chose, j'étais heureuse que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe plutôt qu'un autre infirmier.

\- _Merci_ , chuchotai-je.

\- _Tu n'as pas à me remercier_ , répondit-il en me caressant le dos.

J'eus une soudaine envie de pleurer, mais ne souhaitant qu'il le voit, je fermai les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Ma tâche accomplie, je m'assis péniblement sur le rebord du lit et attrapai le médicament et le verre d'eau que Edward me tendit.

\- _Repose-toi. Je m'occupe de ranger nos affaires_ , m'informa-t-il en se levant du lit.

Je soupirai silencieusement. Je savais que mon médicament me fera somnoler dans quelques minutes, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit le seul à ranger nos affaires. Mais Edward était têtu et en tant que mari attentif, il tenait à ce que je me rétablisse avant de participer aux tâches de la maison.

\- _À une condition…_

Il me sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'assit à nouveau sur le lit et me regarda avec ses beaux yeux verts pétillants.

\- _Je t'écoute._

\- _Repose-toi avec moi._

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants entre ranger et rester avec moi. Cependant, il ignorait ma détermination à vouloir le garder près de moi. Il m'avait tellement manqué que le laisser vagabonder dans la maison pour vider les derniers cartons était inconcevable. Le rangement pouvait attendre…

\- _Tu as été loin de moi trop longtemps… Est-ce un crime de vouloir que mon mari soit à mes côtés pendant ma sieste ?_

Il me sourit et me caressa la joue, m'entraînant à fermer les yeux. Tout chez lui m'avait manqué.

\- _Ton voyage d'affaires, ton absence de réponse et l'incident me poussent à te vouloir plus intensément. Les cartons peuvent attendre, mais ta femme, elle, elle ne peut pas_ , insistai-je.

Je commençais à somnoler et j'avais sérieusement besoin que Edward prenne sa décision. S'il ne voulait pas, je ne lui en voudrais pas, mais je serais un peu déçue. Cependant, je craignais qu'il reparte et qu'une autre personne vienne m'agresser. J'avais peur de me retrouver seule et que cela se reproduit.

\- _Tu as peur_ , devina-t-il en caressant ma joue avec son pouce.

Je baissai la tête pour éviter son regard. Cet homme savait lire en moi comme je savais le faire sur lui. Ce qui était un plus pour un couple, mais ce n'en était pas moins déstabilisant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'ai peur. Mais le connaissant, il l'aurait deviné tôt ou tard.

\- _Ce serait te mentir si je disais le contraire…_ Marmonnai-je en regardant les boutons de sa chemise.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas déboutonné sa chemise ? Question futile, mais qui mettait un point d'honneur à la dernière fois où nous avions fait l'amour.

Je me sentais pathétique de penser au sexe alors que ce n'était pas le sujet de la conversation, mais il semblerait que, lorsque je somnolais, je pensais à plusieurs choses en même temps.

« _OK, restons concentrée_ » m'incita ma conscience.

\- _Chérie_ , dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. _Tu as peur d'être seule ? Que je parte et que je n'arrive pas à temps au cas où…_

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse, les yeux larmoyants. À quoi bon nier ? Cela ne servirait à rien et si je voulais qu'il me soutienne, bien qu'il le fasse déjà, il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

\- _Sais-tu ce que James a essayé de me faire ?_

\- _Les policiers m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient trouvée inconsciente avec le pantalon baissé._

\- _Tu t'es renseigné…_

\- _Quand j'ai su qu'une prise d'otage était en cours dans ton entreprise, je me suis rendu immédiatement sur place et lorsque je t'ai vu sur le brancard, j'ai forcé les policiers à me répondre. Tu es ma femme et ils ont compris que j'avais besoin et que j'avais le droit de savoir._

La douleur que je vis dans son regard me fit mal. Délicatement, je posai mes mains sur ses yeux pour fermer ses paupières. Pour lui aussi, cette épreuve a été dure et je l'avais compris en le retrouvant à mon réveil. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas oublier les larmes qu'il avait versées et c'était bel et bien la première fois que je le voyais pleurer.

Ses mains toujours sur mes joues, je m'accroupis sur le lit et déposai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser s'intensifia, laissant nos langues se tourner autour, se caresser et s'engager dans un bal endiablé.

\- _Je vais me laver et je te rejoins_ , me promit-il en me volant un énième baiser.

Je souris contre ses lèvres, heureuse.

\- _Je t'attends_ , répondis-je en lui rendant son baiser.

Il me sourit à son tour et rompit notre étreinte pour aller dans la salle de bains. Je le regardai s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte derrière lui. J'étais tentée pour aller le rejoindre, mais ne pouvant pas mouiller mon pansement, je me résignais à enfiler un pyjama et me mettre au lit.

En me levant, je commençais sérieusement à somnoler. J'avançais péniblement vers notre dressing et partis à la recherche d'un pyjama. Je râlai en me rendant compte qu'il était encore vide et je devinai donc que nos habits se trouvaient encore dans les cartons.

De cette façon, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir réellement déménagé. L'accident nous avait empêchés, Edward et moi, de déménager dans notre chez-nous comme un couple normal. J'avouais être un peu déçue, mais ma déception était rapidement par de la fierté d'avoir une famille qui nous a aidés à le faire pendant que nous n'étions pas _disponibles_.

D'un autre côté, j'appréciais fortement que personne n'ait touché à nos affaires personnelles. Pour les meubles, ce n'était pas important, mais en ce qui concernait les vêtements et les sous-vêtements, c'était différent. Je ne supportais qu'on les range à ma place. Même avec mon mari, je trouvais cela plutôt gênant.

Je me souviens qu'Alice avait essayé de mettre sa patte dans mon dressing et avait tenté de me convaincre de remplacer certaines tenues par celles qu'elle voulait m'acheter. J'avais refusé catégoriquement qu'elle touche à mes affaires. Autant j'aimais faire du shopping, autant je ne supportais pas lorsqu'une personne se permettait de changer mon dressing parce qu'elle l'a décidé.

J'appréciais beaucoup Alice alors, je n'avais pas été méchante lorsque je l'avais interdit de faire quoi que ce soit avec mes habits. Je savais qu'elle voulait faire ça par amitié, mais j'étais obligée de poser des barrières pour qu'elle ne se croie pas tout permis.

Ma belle-sœur était très gentille, mais Edward m'avait prévenue qu'elle avait tendance à être trop envahissante et que je ne devais pas me gêner pour mettre des limites. Heureusement que Jasper arrivait à l'occuper car sinon, j'ai bien peur que nous ayons à la supporter tous les jours. J'appréciais la compagnie, mais je n'aimais pas lorsque les gens m'envahissaient quotidiennement. J'aimais être tranquille chez moi de temps en temps.

\- _Tu n'es toujours pas couchée ?_ Me demanda soudainement mon mari, me faisant sursauter au passage.

\- _Non, je cherche mon pyjama, mais ce n'est pas facile avec tous ces cartons._

\- _Je t'avais dit que tu aurais dû me laisser les ranger maintenant._

Je levai les yeux au ciel en grognant dans ma barbe. Sur ce coup-là, mon mari avait raison, mais je n'allais certainement pas l'autoriser à ranger les cartons sous prétexte que je n'arrivais pas à trouver un pyjama confortable et prendre le risque de ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi pendant ma sieste.

La chance sembla me sourire lorsque j'ouvris un troisième carton contenant des habits qui lui appartenait. Je sentais qu'il m'observait et, pour le provoquer, je fouillai à l'intérieur et tirai mon t-shirt préféré. Je le mettais souvent et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que la règle allait changer.

Je le mis sur le carton, retirai mes sous-vêtements et les mis dans la panière à linge sale. J'enfilai son vêtement et lui piquai un boxer. Puisque je ne pouvais pas dormir dans mes habits, j'allais donc le faire dans les siens. Au moins, son odeur était présente et je prenais un malin plaisir à sentir le col du t-shirt.

\- _Je ne te dérange pas ?_ M'interrogea-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Ah, ma provocation s'était-elle bien déroulée ?

Je savais qu'il aimait lorsque je portais ses vêtements et généralement, j'avais à peine le temps d'en profiter, que je retrouvais déjà nue sous lui en train de subir ses caresses. Je savais que nous ne ferons rien pour le moment, mais entendre qu'il me désirait grâce au son de sa voix était toujours très valorisant.

Je me tournai et le gratifiai d'un sourire aguicheur. Son regard devint noir d'encre et je fus étonnée de ne pas le voir me sauter dessus ou me porter jusqu'à notre lit pour me faire l'amour. Si je n'étais pas blessée dans le dos, il aurait pu, mais tant pis, nous saurons être patients.

\- _J'aime porter tes vêtements_.

Il me sourit et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Euh… Étais-je sûre qu'il maîtrisait la situation ?

\- _Et moi, j'aime te voir habillée ainsi et ça me tue car je ne peux pas te faire mienne. Je ne veux pas te faire mal et tu es en train de somnoler._

OK, ma somnolence se voyait sur mon visage. Un super tue-l'amour !

\- _Je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas fait mal, mais tu as quand même raison. Attendons que l'on me retire mes points de suture._

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et caressa mon cou avec son nez. Je frissonnai et me mordillai la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

\- _Edward…_ Soufflai-je.

Il posa une de ses mains sur mon ventre, m'entraînant à regarder. Il fit des mouvements circulaires, me faisant fermer les yeux.

\- _Notre petit gars commence à prendre de la place._

Je ris en ouvrant les yeux.

\- _Tu es toujours persuadé que nous attendons un garçon ?_

\- _À l'accouchement, tu me diras « tu avais raison »._

\- _Inutile d'attendre l'accouchement pour savoir si nous aurons un garçon ou une fille. L'échographie est dans moins de deux semaines._

\- _Je pourrai faire la danse de la victoire si j'ai raison._

Dans ma tête, j'imaginais mon mari en train de danser et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

\- _Pourquoi ? Tu ne serais pas content si nous avons une fille ?_

Je savais qu'il n'était macho, mais je voulais juste l'entendre se défendre.

\- _Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, je serais le papa le plus heureux. Mais si nous avons un fils, ce dernier pourra protéger sa petite sœur._

\- _Sa petite sœur ?_ Répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

\- _Je ne te demande pas un deuxième bébé alors que nous n'avons pas encore le premier._

\- _Ah_ , fis-je, soulagée. _Cet enfant n'aurait jamais dû arriver maintenant. Il naîtra comme n'importe quel bébé et nous l'assumerons. Mais, Chéri, un seul pour le moment suffit amplement. Il faudra être patient pour le deuxième._

\- _Et je suis d'accord avec toi, chérie,_ rétorqua-t-il en m'embrassant langoureusement. _Apprenons déjà à être parent de ce petit intrus._

Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassai à mon tour. Que c'était bon d'être en accord avec son mari. Nous pouvions discuter pendant des heures pour exposer nos avis respectifs et nous arrivions toujours à tomber d'accord. Et cela était valable aussi pour les conversations plus professionnelles.

\- _Bon, je vais me coucher, je vais finir par m'écrouler par terre._

Il sourit, mais je vis une lueur d'inquiétude dans son beau regard vert. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à notre chambre et m'aida à défaire le lit. Il était si attentionné, que je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter un mari comme ça et je me promettais d'en profiter un maximum.

Je m'allongeai du côté de la fenêtre tandis qu'il prit place de l'autre côté. Le lit était tellement grand que nous étions obligés de dormir au milieu pour pouvoir dormir l'un contre l'autre. Mais, dans les bras de mon mari, je me sentais bien et en sécurité. Et c'est en sentant ses doigts caresser ma hanche, que je réussis à m'endormir dans notre nouvelle maison.

Maintenant, il manquait plus que mon rétablissement et la réouverture de mon entreprise pour que tout aille bien. Autant pour le premier point, c'était possible. Autant pour le second, j'ignorais combien de temps j'allais devoir patienter avant de retrouver mon agence.

Mais Edward m'avait dit de lui faire confiance et je le faisais les yeux fermés.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Évidemment qu'Isabella allait s'en sortir ! Je ne suis pas si méchante que ça, haha et pour le moment, je n'ai jamais fait mourir mes personnages principaux.

Par contre, son entreprise n'a malheureusement pas survécu. A votre avis, comment Edward va-t-il gérer la situation ? Qu'a-t-il prévu de faire ? J'attends vos hypothèses !

Allez, je veux **TOUTES** vos hypothèses à ce propos et sans **AUCUNE** excuses ! :D

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **138 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **500 reviews !**

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	28. Chapitre Vingt-quatre

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je suis désolée du petit retard, mais les fêtes de Noël approchent et je n'ai pas le temps de me concentrer sur mes écrits. Mais, je suis quand même fière de vous dire que l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. Le nombre de chapitres est désormais fixe. Bien entendu, je ne vous dirais rien pour ne pas gâcher le suspens. En attendant, je vous livre ce chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira. Merci à tous mes lecteurs qui me suivent et d'être de plus en plus nombreux.

 **Merci aux reviewers : **_Luciole26 ; donatellobridou ; NeverForgeett ; Romeila ; Momo6 ; Mamanlily ; xTenShiax ; gaellezjey ;_ _Nanoulaet ; larosurleau ; Pims10_ **&** _alchi._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-QUATRE**

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant un téléphone sonner. Je râlai et me blottis un peu plus contre mon mari qui dormait à poing fermé. Son corps chaud et son odeur enivrante m'aidèrent à me rendormir. Tant pis pour celui qui tentait de nous joindre.

Je plongeai à nouveau dans le pays des rêves, mais je n'eus pas la chance d'y rester éternellement à cause de ce foutu téléphone ! Bon sang, y avait-il un moyen pour que l'on nous foute la paix ? Couper le téléphone ? Hum, je songeais sérieusement à le faire si la sonnerie stridente ne s'arrêtait pas.

« _Qui pouvait bien nous appeler à cette heure ?_ » pensai-je.

Je me tournai pour regarder l'heure sur le radio réveille et fus surprise de voir qu'il n'était que huit heures du soir. Mais en même temps, nous nous étions couchés très tôt. Néanmoins ce n'était pas une raison de nous harceler !

J'étais encore assommée par le médicament puisque j'avais été obligée d'en reprendre un en plein milieu de la sieste pour que la douleur cesse. Non seulement j'avais très mal, mais en plus je ne pouvais pas adopter la position que je souhaitais. Ma blessure se trouvant dans le bas droit du dos, j'étais obligée de dormir sur le côté gauche ou sur le ventre. Heureusement que mon ventre n'était pas encore gros parce que ce serait vraiment la cata pour dormir !

Edward céda le premier et s'appuya sur son coude pour récupérer le téléphone _emmerdant_ tandis que je le regardai faire.

\- _C'est le tien_ , me dit-il en me le donnant.

Je m'en emparai sans dire un mot et lorsque je vis le nom de Victoria s'afficher, je ne pus retenir le sentiment d'amertume que je ressentais à son encontre. OK, elle avait sûrement aidé les flics à attraper James, mais je n'arrivais pas à passer au-dessus.

Je coupai l'appel, éteignis mon téléphone, le posai sur ma table de nuit et m'enroulai dans les couvertures. Je sentais Edward me regarder, mais je l'ignorais. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ma _meilleure amie_.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?_

\- _Elle m'appelle pour s'excuser et s'expliquer sur ses actes._

\- _Tu devrais l'écouter. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu avais besoin de connaître ses motivations._

Je soupirai lourdement et m'assis péniblement contre le dossier du lit. Je grimaçai de douleur et lorsque je pus trouver la position idéale, je regardai Edward et lui répondis :

\- _Tu crois sérieusement que je vais accepter d'écouter ses excuses par téléphone ? Non, elle ne mérite même pas que je m'intéresse à elle._

\- _Il me semble qu'elle était sous couverture._

\- _Comment tu le sais ?_

\- _Je l'ai vu lorsque je me suis rendu sur les lieux. Tu devrais l'écouter car elle n'a jamais essayé de s'allier avec James pour nous atteindre._

\- _C'est moi ou tu es en train de la défendre ?_ L'interrogeai-je.

Je bouillonnais intérieurement et Dieu seul savait à quel point c'était dur de contenir sa colère. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il était en train de la défendre !

\- _Je ne la défends pas. Je veux simplement que tu comprennes que…_

\- _Que je comprenne quoi ? Que je suis stupide de ne pas accepter d'écouter mon unique amie parce que pendant tout ce temps, je pensais qu'elle te voulait du mal à cause de son connard de petit-ami ? C'est ça ?!_ M'emportai-je. _Je ne veux pas la voir pour le moment._

\- _Chérie…_

Je me levai brutalement du lit, provoquant un élancement de douleur. Voici une autre raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas voir Victoria.

\- _OK, elle s'est alliée aux flics, mais je m'en contrefous. Je reste persuadée que les enregistrements qu'a eus ton détective privé ne provenaient pas des forces de l'ordre. Alors je t'en supplie, ne me force pas à l'entendre et encore moins à la voir !_

\- _Chérie…_ Répéta-t-il.

N'avait-il pas d'autres arguments à fournir ?

« _Encore faudrait-il que tu le laisses parler…_ » Le défendit ma conscience.

\- _J'ai attendu ses explications pendant plus d'une semaine et donc, bien avant que son mec n'entre dans mon agence et qu'il tente de me violer !_ Ajoutai-je en larmes. _Elle aurait dû m'appeler ou m'envoyer un message pour me mettre en garde ! Elle était mon amie !_

Edward me prit soudainement dans ses bras où je pus éclater en sanglot. Il me serra si fort que je pouvais à peine respirer, mais je ne le repousserais pour rien au monde. De cette façon, il me témoignait son soutien et la force qu'il tentait de me transmettre pour que je me relève.

Je pleurais de longues minutes tandis que mon mari me caressa le dos en évitant soigneusement ma blessure. Mes larmes se tarirent et mes halètements les remplacèrent. Edward m'embrassa sur le front et attendit que je me calme complètement avant de reprendre notre conversation.

\- _Je sens continuellement ses mains sur moi,_ me confiai-je.

Il resserra sa poigne autour de mes hanches tandis que je m'accrochai à son cou. Il embrassa ma mâchoire à plusieurs reprises. Il semblait chercher les mots pour me rassurer et même s'il ne les trouvait pas, j'appréciais son silence. Le fait qu'il me serre plus fortement contre lui était la preuve que ce que je ressentais ne lui plaisait pas.

\- _Je ne veux pas retomber_ , dis-je en relevant ma tête pour le regarder.

Ses yeux d'un vert profond me scrutèrent et m'incitèrent à continuer de me confier. Et ils avaient raison de me pousser à le faire car j'en avais besoin pour avancer. Je posai délicatement mes mains sur ses joues râpeuses tandis qu'il ferma les yeux un court instant. J'en profitai pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- _Je te promets que je vais me battre pour me relever._

\- _Et je refuse que tu penses que je ne suis pas là pour t'épauler. Tu n'es plus seule. Je vais t'aider à oublier ce connard._

Il cracha sur l'insulte destinée à James, me montrant la rage qu'il ressentait face à cet homme qui avait tenté de le briser en s'attaquant à moi.

\- _Il a osé s'en prendre à ma femme et je te promets que je ne vais pas le lâcher. Il est vivant, mais il n'échappera pas à une peine exemplaire. Mes avocats travaillent actuellement sur le dossier._

\- _J'ignorais que tu avais entamé une procédure._

\- _Les policiers voulaient te demander si tu souhaitais entamer une procédure, mais comme tu étais encore inconsciente, je leur ai confirmé que, même si tu ne voulais pas porter plainte, je le faisais de mon côté._

\- _Je devrais aussi contacter mon avocat pour qu'il puisse s'associer avec les tiens._

\- _J'ai déjà quatre avocats sur le dossier._

Je le regardai, surprise.

\- _Nous sommes mariés et je n'étais même pas au courant que tu avais quatre avocats._

Il me sourit.

\- _Disons que je fais appel à eux dès que j'ai besoin de quatre cerveaux pour gagner un procès. Cette affaire est grave et je ne laisserais pas passer ça si facilement. Aucun accord à l'amiable ne sera envisageable._

J'ai toujours su que mon mari entamerait une procédure contre mon agresseur, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si déterminé à le mettre derrière les barreaux. S'il motivait ses avocats ainsi, il pouvait être certain qu'il aura gain de cause.

\- _Je te rassure, mon avocat est très doué. J'ai déjà dû faire appel pour quelques problèmes et je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de son travail. Acceptes-tu d'intégrer le cerveau numéro cinq dans ton équipe ?_

Il plissa les yeux en me regardant. J'adorais lorsqu'il faisait ça parce que je savais qu'il était à la fois surpris de ma proposition et heureux que je veuille participer à la procédure.

\- _Dans ce cas, je te laisse appeler le cinquième cerveau._

Je souris et l'embrassai chastement. Il répondit à mon baiser puis rompit notre étreinte en posant mes mains sur mes épaules pour me forcer à le regarder.

\- _Maintenant, il est temps que j'efface les mains de ce bâtard sur ma femme. Je te garantis que tu les oublieras vite._

Je rougis et frissonnai en entendant ses mots. J'en avais compris le sens et bien qu'il existe d'autres méthodes pour m'aider à retirer cette sensation, je n'allais pas refuser de me perdre dans ses bras et de me permettre d'oublier pendant un laps de temps, que mon mari était le seul homme à m'avoir touché.

\- _Je croyais que nous voulions attendre que ma blessure soit guérie…_ Murmurai-je.

\- _Nous pouvons attendre, tout comme nous pouvons aller doucement. Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de nous dépêcher,_ me répondit-il en m'offrant son sourire en coin.

Arg., je l'avais oublié celui-là et bon sang qu'il était beau !

\- _Je n'aime pas lorsque l'on se dépêche,_ dis-je en baladant mes mains sur son torse nu.

\- _Je sais._

Je souris.

\- _Et tu sais quoi exactement ?_ Lui demandai-je, faussement curieuse.

Dès le premier jour où nous avions couché ensemble, il avait su comment me toucher, comment découvrir le sexe d'une différente manière.

\- _Je sais que ma femme aime particulièrement lorsque je lui fais ça._

Il accompagna ses mots en picorant mon cou de baisers mouillés. Je gémis et fermai les yeux pour savourer cette sensation. Ça faisait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés physiquement. Faire l'amour au téléphone était une chose, mais le faire réellement en était une autre.

\- _Elle frissonne à chaque fois._

Il sourit contre ma peau et je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser. Il me prit par la main et me guida doucement jusqu'à notre lit. Il m'incita à m'y allonger pour éviter de s'en charger et de me faire mal à cause de ma blessure. Bien que j'aie suffisamment confiance en lui pour savoir qu'il n'aggraverait pas la situation.

Et j'avais eu raison puisqu'il me fit l'amour avec une tendresse que je ne connaissais pas encore. Bien évidemment, il avait toujours été tendre avec moi, mais pas de cette manière-là et j'étais complètement conquise. Grâce à sa patience et à l'amour qu'il me portait, je pourrais me relever encore plus forte après cette épreuve.

Allongés sur le lit, ma tête sur son torse, je m'amusai à tracer le contour de ses muscles avec mon index. Je n'avais pas fait cela depuis tellement longtemps que j'avais oublié que chacun de mes contacts faisait frissonner mon mari. Inutile de préciser que j'étais fière de provoquer une telle réaction chez lui.

\- _Excuse-moi de t'avoir engueulé, tout à l'heure…_ Dis-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

Il me caressa la joue et en profita pour remettre une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

\- _Je ne t'en veux pas_ , assura-t-il.

\- _J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie boule de nerfs. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser et malheureusement, je m'en prends à toi alors que tu n'y es pour rien…_

\- _Tu as vécu un traumatisme. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir parce que tu as besoin de t'exprimer et de faire sortir ton mal-être._

\- _Mais j'ai été injuste à propos de Victoria…_

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Quand James lui a demandé de partir et nous laisser seuls, et qu'elle est allée rejoindre les flics sans se faire arrêter, je m'étais promis d'écouter ses explications, mais plus les jours passent, plus la rancune est intense. Je n'arriverais pas à lui pardonner._

\- _Personne ne te force à lui pardonner, mais tu sais autant que moi, que tu as besoin de lui parler pour répondre à tes questions. Accepte de la revoir et écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire et ensuite, tu jugeras par toi-même si votre amitié peut être sauvée._

Je haussai les épaules en réfléchissant sur ses conseils. Si je l'avais écouté au lieu de monter dans les tours, j'aurais pu les obtenir plus tôt, mais peu importe, je n'allais pas me fustiger pour ça parce que quoi qu'il en soit, il avait raison. J'étais persuadée que Victoria avait malgré tout, quelque chose à voir avec cette prise d'otage bien qu'il y ait eu l'intervention des flics pour prouver sa collaboration. Une zone d'ombre avait pris place autour de cette histoire et sans les explications de mon amie, je ne pourrais pas l'éclaircir.

Mais allais-je prendre la décision de mettre fin à notre amitié ?

La question était dure, mais réaliste. Je devais y songer. Jusqu'ici, notre amitié était pure et nous ne nous étions jamais embrouillées. Nous nous étions soutenues à notre manière et même après mon emménagement à New York. Nous étions comme deux sœurs. Mais ce qu'elle avait fait, était-ce pardonnable ? Notre relation ne sera plus comme avant, mais dans tous les cas, seule une conversation plus approfondie avec elle pourra me fournir la réponse sur l'avenir de notre amitié.

\- _Tu as raison, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se contente de me téléphoner. Un face-à-face serait mieux et de cette façon, je pourrais savoir si elle ment ou si elle est sincère avec moi._

\- _Tu fais bien d'exiger de la voir en tête à tête. Profite du fait qu'elle soit en tort pour obtenir ce que tu souhaites. Tu n'as pas le choix d'agir ainsi. C'est ton amie, mais n'oublie pas ce qui aurait pu se passer à cause d'elle._

\- _Ce n'est pas totalement de sa faute, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle n'est pas innocente à cent pour cent. Et si elle me ment et qu'elle refuse de me dire la vérité, je n'hésiterai pas à aller voir les flics pour en apprendre plus sur cette enquête. Cette histoire me concerne. Ils n'auront d'autre choix que de me répondre sincèrement._

Edward me sourit et me caressa à nouveau la joue.

\- _Je suis persuadé que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux. Tu es très forte pour persuader les gens. Tu y arrives même avec moi._

Je souris à mon tour et l'embrassai sur la mâchoire puis sur les lèvres.

\- _Avec toi, c'est différent car nous exposons chacun notre avis. Je suis juste plus forte à ce jeu._

\- _C'est ce qu'on verra_ , me répondit-il en plissant les yeux.

Je ris et l'embrassai à nouveau. Je me détournai de lui pour attraper mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit et composai un message à destination de Victoria. Il n'était pas question que je l'appelle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me force à écouter ses explications par téléphone. Je la connaissais. Je savais que lorsqu'elle m'appelait, c'était pour éviter de me confronter, mais je n'allais pas la laisser faire.

\- _Rendez-vous à notre Starbucks habituel demain, à midi,_ lis-je à voix haute.

J'envoyai le message et éteignis le téléphone. Je le reposai à sa place et me couchai contre mon mari. Il ne tarda pas à passer son bras protecteur en dessous de moi et à me rapprocher davantage de lui. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans mes cheveux tandis que je me laissais aller dans les bras de Morphée.

\- _Bonne nuit, chérie,_ dit-il.

\- _Bonne nuit,_ marmonnai-je avant de m'endormir complètement.

Ce fut un baiser sur mon front qui me réveilla. Je devinais alors qu'Edward venait de se lever. Je grognai contre l'oreiller, déçue qu'il ne reste pas plus longtemps avec moi.

Un parfum d'homme régnait dans la pièce et je compris alors qu'il était debout depuis longtemps. Il venait probablement de sortir de la douche puisqu'il se préparait pour quelque chose que j'ignorais ou que j'avais oublié.

Grâce à la lumière qui transperçait les rideaux, je pus l'observer en train de nouer sa cravate et je m'attendais à ce qu'il parte à tout instant. Je devais absolument le retenir. Je savais qu'il ne resterait pas toute la journée avec moi, mais quitte à gratter quelques minutes supplémentaires, autant se faire plaisir.

\- _Tu vas où ?_ Lui demandai-je d'une voix endormie.

Il se retourna et me sourit.

\- _Je vais travailler._

Je fis la moue. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il parte. Il ne pouvait pas être trop absent à son bureau bien que Carlisle eût pris la relève. Il devait assurer son poste, mais ça me faisait de la peine. Je n'étais pas très rassurée à l'idée de rester seule, mais il fallait que je prenne sur moi. Et puis, je ne resterai pas enfermée ici puisque dans quelques heures, j'allais retrouver Victoria.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il me caressa la joue avec son pouce, m'entraînant à fermer les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Il allait encore plus me manquer que lorsqu'il était parti pour Los Angeles. Ce voyage avait été trop long et cette agression avait amplifié cette sensation désagréable. La prochaine fois, je partirai avec lui.

\- _Je reviens cet après-midi, je te le promets._

Je soufflai discrètement, m'assis péniblement contre la tête de lit et lui répondis :

\- _Tu veux que je prépare le repas ?_

\- _Tu ne seras pas avec Victoria ?_

\- _Si, mais, quitte à rester ici, autant que j'utilise le rôle de femme au foyer correctement._

Il me caressa à nouveau la joue, mais cette fois-ci, avec plus de force que d'habitude comme s'il souhaitait me faire comprendre quelque chose.

\- _Tu ne seras plus au foyer pour très longtemps et je ne veux pas que tu aies ce rôle. Par contre, je ne connais pas l'heure exacte de mon retour._

Oh non, il m'avait dit la même chose lorsqu'il était parti pour L.A.

\- _Tu n'attendras pas toute la journée. Je vais faire en sorte de régler les dossiers et de demander de l'aide à mon père. Il comprendra._

\- _Tu es sûr ?_

\- _Il sait ce que nous traversons. Il ne l'a jamais vécu, mais il est humain._

\- _Tu en as de la chance._

Il se rapprocha de moi et colla son front contre le mien. J'adorais lorsqu'il faisait cela. J'avais l'impression d'être encore plus proche de lui, que notre bulle était encore plus résistante.

Il m'embrassa longuement, me faisant gémir à plusieurs reprises. Notre baiser s'intensifia lorsqu'il osa aventurer sa langue dans ma bouche pour venir taquiner la mienne. Mes mains oublièrent qu'il était habillé et coiffé pour le travail et se faufilèrent dans ses chevelures indomptables pour transformer notre étreinte en quelque chose de plus sauvage.

\- _Aïe_ , me plaignis-je.

La douleur vint interrompre notre étreinte et je maudissais cette cicatrice et celui qui me l'avait provoqué. Si même mon corps ne souhaitait pas que je partage des moments intenses avec mon mari, j'allais être rapidement frustrée. Mais comme je n'avais pas le choix, il valait mieux que je me soigne correctement malgré l'inconfort.

Ce dernier semblait complètement inquiet d'avoir pu me faire mal. Je le rassurai en l'embrassant chastement et lui montrai que c'était à cause de ma blessure. Il soupira de soulagement, mais n'en resta pas moins inquiet.

\- _Il est temps de changer ton pansement._

Je grognai dans ma barbe et m'allongeai sur le ventre sans protester. Si je voulais que ma blessure guérisse et cicatrise, je n'avais pas le choix que de me laisser soigner. Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'infecte et que je me retrouve à nouveau à l'hôpital. J'avais eu ma dose.

J'entendis Edward poser le sac sur le lit et sortir le matériel nécessaire. Il découvrit mon corps en retirant la couverture, me faisant frissonner au passage. Étant complètement nue, il n'avait pas à se battre avec mon pyjama pour me soigner.

Je grimaçai et me tendis lorsqu'il retira le pansement. Il était lent et doux dans ses gestes pour ne pas me faire mal, mais ma peau, elle, ne supportait pas d'être tirée dans tous les sens. Il nettoya et désinfecta la plaie tel un professionnel.

\- Tu cicatrises vite, m'informa-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. J'avais tellement envie qu'il recouvre cette plaie immonde avec un autre pansement et qu'il s'en désintéresse rapidement.

\- _Demain, je pourrai retirer les points._

\- _Oh non…_

\- _Ça ne fait pas mal, ne t'inquiète pas_ , me rassura-t-il en mettant le pansement.

Comme la veille, il massa mon bas dos avec ses deux pouces puis m'embrassa à côté de ma plaie. Je supposais qu'il tentait de me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas à avoir honte de ma cicatrice et qu'elle n'allait pas être un frein pour les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Il me recouvrit avec la couverture et m'embrassa une dernière fois sur l'épaule. Je m'assis difficilement et comme d'habitude, j'attendis qu'il remplisse un verre d'eau et me tende mon médicament pour calmer la douleur.

J'allais encore somnoler pendant les heures qui suivront. C'est pourquoi je programmai mon réveil pour me préparer à rejoindre Victoria à notre lieu de rendez-vous.

\- _Repose-toi. Je t'appelle dès que possible._

\- _D'accord,_ répondis-je en souriant.

\- _Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler et à appeler les secours. Je viendrai immédiatement._

\- _Promis._

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, se leva du lit, se recoiffa devant le miroir en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, prit sa sacoche noire et sortit de la chambre.

Immédiatement, je sentis un grand vide. J'aurais pu me lever et le rattraper pour l'empêcher de me laisser seule, mais je commençais sérieusement à somnoler et je ne voulais pas faire une malheureuse chute dans les escaliers. Il reviendra, de toute façon.

Je me rendormis rapidement, mais ne rêvais pas pour autant. Je me réveillai lorsque mon alarme sonna et je n'avais plus envie de rejoindre Victoria. Je préférais sincèrement qu'elle vienne à la maison. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me déplacer en voiture alors que je ressentais encore les effets de l'antidouleur.

J'attrapai donc mon téléphone et prévins mon amie du changement du lieu du rendez-vous. Nous serions mieux à la maison et de cette façon, si dispute il y avait, nous pourrons crier sans attirer les regards indiscrets. Elle me répondit rapidement et m'informait qu'elle était en train de se préparer.

Il y a quelques mois, je lui aurais répondu et je l'aurais même appelé pour savoir ce qu'elle allait porter et ce qu'elle voudrait que je prépare comme gâteau pour que nous discutions tout en grignotant, mais depuis le drame, il y avait comme un blocage. Je n'arrivais plus à agir comme avant.

Je me levai, me lavai avec un gant en essayant de résister à l'appel de la douche et de l'eau bouillante. Même mes cheveux commençaient à en avoir marre que je les lave dans le lavabo. Mais je n'avais pas le choix et j'allais devoir faire avec en attendant que ma blessure cicatrise.

J'empruntai le parfum _The One_ de _Dolce &Gabanna_ appartenant à Edward. J'en étais complètement fan et il allait parfaitement bien sûr lui. J'enfilai des sous-vêtements propres suivit d'un pantalon en simili cuir et d'un chemisier blanc. J'entrai mes pieds dans mes pantoufles et m'attachai les cheveux d'un chignon lâche.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et me demandai bien ce que je pouvais faire. Le salon était parfaitement rangé grâce à l'aide de mon frère et de ma belle-famille. Il restait quelques cartons à l'étage dont il faudrait que je m'occupe après le départ de Victoria. Il n'était pas question que je reste les bras croisés pendant qu'Edward travaillait.

Je savais qu'il s'en fichait de savoir que je ne faisais rien. Il me disait sans cesse que j'étais en train de me rétablir, mais j'étais comme ça… Quand j'étais petite, il était rare que je m'asseye devant la télévision après mes devoirs. J'aidais toujours mes parents dans les tâches ménagères ainsi que dans la préparation du repas. J'aimais leur rendre service.

Hier, je n'avais pas pu faire le tour de ma maison et je profitai de cet instant pour le faire. La décoration était géniale, les meubles étaient ceux que nous avions commandés quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout, c'était cet immense bar en pierre qui était au centre de la pièce et qui nous servait de cuisine. J'étais littéralement amoureuse de ce manoir et je ne regrettais en aucun cas d'avoir supplié Edward de l'acheter. J'avais eu un véritable coup de cœur et pour moi, il était inconcevable qu'il nous échappe.

Je pris mon téléphone, ignorai le message de Victoria qui me demandait quel gâteau j'avais préparé. J'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait comme si notre amitié était intacte et je n'aimais pas ça alors je préférais ne pas lui répondre. J'envoyai ensuite un texto à mon mari.

« J'adore notre maison »

Je souris et rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche arrière, espérant qu'il aurait le temps de me répondre. Je m'affairai derrière les fourneaux pour déjeuner. J'avais une faim de loup et j'avais hâte d'utiliser notre cuisine pour la première fois.

Je stoppai net ce que j'étais en train de faire lorsque je vis l'immense cheminée et pris l'initiative de mettre de nouvelles bûches et de l'allumer avec un grand briquet pour rendre les lieux encore plus chaleureux. Les flammes surgirent et je me mordillai la lèvre, heureuse d'avoir enfin une cheminée. J'en avais toujours rêvé.

J'allumai un bâton d'encens et humai le parfum qui en dégagea. Je retournai à la cuisine et me préparai un repas copieux. Contrairement à ce que pensait Victoria, je n'avais pas l'intention de préparer un gâteau. Des biscuits secs et du café feront l'affaire. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que, pour le moment, notre amitié restait en stand-by et que je ne l'invitais pas pour passer du bon temps.

Mon déjeuner engloutit, je repris la visite de mon manoir et découvris un magnifique extérieur. Bien évidemment, je l'avais vu lors de la visite, mais c'était comme si je le voyais sous un nouveau jour.

Edward voulait y mettre une piscine creusée avec un jacuzzi compris. Il adorait se baigner et il préférait le faire à la maison plutôt que de se rendre dans les piscines municipales. D'ailleurs, il m'avait confié qu'il n'y allait pas car il y avait toujours trop de monde.

En regardant l'extérieur, une tasse de chocolat chaud au lait de riz dans les mains, j'essayais d'imaginer la piscine. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit trop proche de la maison, ni trop loin. Il faudrait que nous puissions la couvrir avec un toit en verre et il faudrait qu'elle soit assez grande. En revanche, je ne savais pas si notre terrain était piscinable, mais j'étais persuadée qu'Edward avait fait le nécessaire.

Je mourrais d'envie de sortir et de me promener dans notre jardin, mais le temps grisonnant et pluvieux m'en dissuada rapidement. C'était encore l'hiver à New York et si je ne voulais pas tomber malade, il ne valait mieux pas que je sorte sans être couverte.

Je repris ma contemplation et me promis de me mettre au jardinage. Je me souvins que chez ma grand-mère paternelle, je passais mon temps à planter des fleurs, des fruits et des légumes avec l'aide de cette dernière. Elle m'avait appris plein de choses. Je n'avais plus touché à un potager en partant à Seattle pour mes études, mais je comptais bien m'y remettre. Un parterre de fleurs embellirait les lieux.

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis l'interphone sonner. Victoria était déjà arrivée et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. J'aurais voulu rester seule quelques minutes supplémentaires, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, je n'avais pas le choix que d'aller jusqu'au bout. Au moins, ce sera une chose de faite.

Je soupirai lourdement et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je décrochai l'interphone pour m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de mon amie.

Par mesure de sécurité, Edward avait fait installer un interphone avec une petite caméra extérieure. Et puisque le portail en fer forgé noir avait été changé contre un immense portail gris, nous ne pouvions pas voir les gens. Il n'y avait pas que ce matériel qu'il avait fait installer, mais pour être honnête, je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose. Je me souviens juste qu'il avait appelé une société de protection pour installer le système de sécurité le plus performant.

Il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et j'appréciais le fait qu'il s'investisse autant que moi dans les travaux de la maison et dans l'amélioration de notre confort. Maintenant que l'intérieur était parfaitement aménagé, il ne manquerait plus qu'à compléter les chambres d'amis et à s'occuper de l'extérieur quand il fera plus chaud. Cependant, il y a de forte chance que mon époux m'interdise de faire trop d'effort pendant ma grossesse.

Victoria se tenait devant le portail et attendait une réaction de ma part. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour ouvrir la petite porte du portail automatiquement et attendis qu'elle vienne sonner, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard. Je l'ouvris et la laissai entrer à l'intérieur. L'ambiance était soudainement tendue et je mourrais déjà d'envie de mettre fin à cette rencontre.

Bon sang, c'était ma meilleure amie et j'avais l'impression d'avoir en face de moi, une personne que je ne connaissais pas. C'était comme si elle avait changé, qu'elle n'était plus celle que je considérais comme ma sœur depuis qu'elle était responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais hâte de connaître sa version des faits.

\- _Salut ma belle, tu vas bien ?_ Me demanda-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me tendis et ne répondis pas à son étreinte. Je n'aimais pas me comporter si froidement à son égard, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Intérieurement, je préférais agir ainsi pour me protéger d'un éventuel coup de poignard. Sait-on jamais…

\- _Je suis contente de te revoir,_ dit-elle, gênée.

\- _Moi aussi,_ répondis-je sèchement.

Elle retira son manteau et me demanda silencieusement où est-ce qu'elle pouvait le mettre. Je lui pris des mains et le posai sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle je l'invitai à s'asseoir sans lui dire un mot.

\- _C'est vraiment très joli, ici,_ commenta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle essayait de meubler une conversation et j'appréciais un peu ses efforts, mais les mots refusaient de sortir. Je ne voulais pas lui parler de la pluie et du bon temps comme avant. Je voulais tout savoir, maintenant.

\- _Du café ?_ Lui proposai-je en me rendant dans la cuisine.

\- _Je veux bien s'il te plaît._

Je lui servis une tasse de café et posai la cafetière sur le dessous-de-plat qui se trouvait sur la table. Edward préférait les vieilles cafetières qu'il trouvait plus performantes que celles avec des dosettes. Le café était meilleur et plus concentré. De mon côté, je n'avais pas pu le tester puisque je ne pouvais pas en prendre pendant ma grossesse.

Je me préparai un autre chocolat chaud au lait de riz, pris les gâteaux secs et vins m'installer en face d'elle. Désireuse de ne pas passer par quatre chemins, je bus une gorgée de ma boisson chaude et mangeai un sablé. J'attendais patiemment qu'elle se lance la première, qu'elle me montre qu'elle était prête à mettre les choses à plat.

\- _Je t'écoute,_ finis-je par dire.

Elle se racla la gorge et fit tourner sa cuillère à l'intérieur de sa tasse. Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant de soupirer et de se lancer.

\- _Je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal et…_

\- _Ce n'est que ça que j'attends de notre rencontre,_ l'interrompis-je durement. _Tu es là pour la simple raison que je souhaite avoir des explications sur tes agissements. Ça ne sert à rien que tu me dises que tu ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse du mal, parce que c'est trop tard._

Elle me regarda, surprise par le ton que j'avais employé pour lui parler. Je ne m'étais pas contrôlée et j'avouais que cela me faisait du bien de m'exprimer ainsi. Je souhaitais lui cacher mes émotions. Certes, elle me connaissait sur le bout des doigts, mais c'était la seule façon qui pouvait l'empêcher de lire en moi.

\- _Tout ce que tu sais sur ma relation avec James, tu le connais. Je t'en ai parlé lorsque je t'ai dit que j'étais enceinte de lui. Un homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse, mais qui ne voulait pas que je garde l'enfant. Il m'a fait du chantage. Tu t'en souviens ?_

\- _Oui, parfaitement._

\- _Quand tu l'as rencontré dans ton appartement, je pensais qu'il était là pour boire un café avec moi et me dire qu'il avait accepté notre bébé, mais en réalité, il m'a endoctriné._

\- _Endoctriné ?_ Lui demandai-je en sourcillant.

\- _Il me disait que je ne devrais pas accepter d'être humiliée et d'être prise pour une moins que rien par toi parce que tu as réussi dans la vie et pas moi. Il m'a sorti tout un tas d'argument qui m'a fait comprendre que ton comportement n'était pas tolérable._

\- _Mon comportement ? Est-ce que tu peux être plus précise parce que je ne pense pas que t'avoir accueillie chez moi, t'avoir offert un travail soit une forme d'humiliation, vois-tu._

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Avait-elle oublié ce que j'avais fait pour elle ou l'avait-elle simplement mis de côté pour justifier ses actes ? C'est ce que je me disais… Dans cette histoire, elle avait une part de responsabilité.

\- _Il m'a promis qu'avec lui, je pourrais vivre autrement et me construire une carrière de ce nom, me permettant de te ressembler._

\- _Tu étais jalouse ?_ Devinai-je.

Elle releva la tête, choquée.

\- _Non, je n'étais pas jalouse de toi. J'étais contente que tu aies pu réaliser ton rêve, je t'assure !_ Se défendis-je.

\- _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me mens ?_

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais la referma immédiatement, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'argument. Donc, j'avais raison. Elle me mentait et était jalouse de moi. Je n'étais pas idiote au point de croire que la jalousie n'existait pas dans une amitié, mais j'ai toujours cru qu'entre nous, c'était clair. Mais je m'étais trompée, encore une fois.

\- _Il a provoqué chez moi une jalousie à ton encontre._

\- _Cesse de remettre la faute sur lui. Je suis persuadée que tu étais jalouse bien avant. La preuve, tu es en train de te contredire._

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ l'interrogeai-je.

\- _Parce que tu réussis tout ! Tu as tout pour toi ! Un appart et une maison super à New York, une entreprise qui marche bien et un mari que toutes les femmes rêveraient d'avoir !_ S'emporta-t-elle soudainement. _Tandis que moi, je rate tout ce que je touche et je suis obligée de vivre à tes dépens pour construire ma propre carrière et je ne supportais pas cette situation._

\- _Si tu voulais vraiment vivre comme à mes débuts dans cette ville, trouve-toi un appartement à Brooklyn dans un quartier paumé,_ crachai-je.

Elle ne répondit rien, les larmes aux yeux. Pfft, elle pouvait pleurer autant qu'elle le voulait, je n'en avais que faire ! Elle venait de me cracher à la figure tous mes exploits alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que je m'étais construit une carrière à la sueur de mon front.

\- _En ce qui concerne ma maison et mon appartement, j'ai pu me les offrir avec l'argent que j'ai gagné et celui qu'Edward a touché._

Elle resta muette.

\- _Pour mon mari, aurais-tu oublié qu'avant lui et contrairement à toi, je sortais d'une relation difficile avec Riley ? N'ai-je pas le droit de vivre et d'aimer un homme qui me rend heureuse et qui me protège comme j'en ai toujours eu besoin ? Serais-tu en train devenir comme ma mère ? Si c'est le cas, rien ne t'empêche de sortir d'ici et d'aller la rejoindre pour te faire passer pour une victime ! Je t'autorise à le faire, mais pas avant que tu m'aies dit toute la vérité et tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir !_ Débitai-je, sur les nerfs et déçue par ses révélations.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose : la mettre dehors, mais je prenais sur moi car il n'était pas question qu'elle échappe aux explications. Si elle n'avait pas voulu me parler, jamais elle ne m'aurait appelée. J'avais le droit de connaître la vérité et j'espérais sincèrement, bien que je doute fortement, que sa jalousie ne l'avait pas poussée à détruire l'entreprise de mon mari.

\- _Dis-moi la vérité… Est-ce que tu as oui ou non comploté avec James pour l'aider à se venger de ses parents en fournissant des informations confidentielles sur Elite Company ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise par ma question. Elle semblait la prendre comme une insulte or, sa réaction montrait clairement qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

C'est à ce moment-là que mon téléphone sonna, m'indiquant la réception d'un message. Je le sortis de ma poche arrière pour le lire.

« Nous avons notre chez-nous. Profites-en mon amour. Tout se passe bien avec Victoria ? Si tu as besoin, ma tablette est sur mon bureau. Il y a les enregistrements de mon détective privé. Je t'aime. »

Je le remerciai rapidement, reposai mon téléphone sur la table et attendis que Victoria ne daigne me répondre. Intérieurement, je jubilai, heureuse que mon mari ait deviné que j'allais avoir besoin des enregistrements. C'était comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

\- _James avait une emprise sur moi. Tu sais ce que ça fait puisque tu l'as aussi vécu avec Riley !_

Comment osait-elle utiliser mon histoire avec Riley pour justifier son acte ? Avait-elle oublié que nous avions deux caractères différents ? J'aurais pu la croire et me dire que James l'avait manipulée, mais il semblerait que sa relation ne l'ait pas appris à mentir.

\- _Pfft, tu me mens encore._

\- _Mais non !_ S'emporta-t-elle en se levant de table.

\- _Bien sûr que si ! Aurais-tu oublié que je te connais par cœur ? Tes yeux me crient que ce que tu me dis n'est que mensonge !_

Elle pleurait et se rassit sur sa chaise. Je mourrais d'envie de l'insulter, de la gifler pour le mal qu'elle faisait à notre amitié, mais il fallait que je garde mon sang-froid.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre nous, mais il n'était pas question que j'oublie de lui faire écouter les enregistrements. Elle pensait pouvoir me prendre pour une conne encore longtemps, mais elle se trompait lourdement. Je me levai et me dirigeai dans le bureau de mon mari qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Je m'emparai de sa tablette et l'allumai. J'étais persuadée qu'il avait fait exprès de laisser sa tablette car d'habitude, il en avait besoin pour travailler. Que ferais-je sans lui ?

\- _Le détective privé de mon mari a trouvé des enregistrements où tu expliquais clairement tes intentions._

Elle se figea et regarda la tablette d'un œil mauvais. Si elle voulait que je la croie, elle pourrait au moins faire un effort sur son jeu d'acteur.

J'ouvris l'enregistrement et le mis en route. Étant donné que je le connaissais par cœur, je me concentrai pour lire les expressions sur le visage de ma meilleure amie. Si elle me prenait pour une conne, je le saurais. Elle avait encore une petite chance pour se rattraper.

« _Tu es trop gentille, putain ! À ta place, je l'aurais foutu dehors il y a longtemps ! Elle ne mérite même pas que tu l'accueilles chez toi et que tu lui offres le café pour la laisse s'expliquer !_ » M'engueula ma conscience.

\- _« Attends, tu es sûre de toi, Victoria ? Les informations que tu me donnes sont importantes et si jamais tu me mens ou que tu t'es trompée, je risque ma peau._

\- _J'ai mes propres sources. Je te dis de me faire confiance. Je suis là pour t'aider à te venger de tes parents. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te la faire à l'envers. Je t'aime, James »._

Victoria se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. Elle referma ses poings et respira bruyamment. J'ignorais ce qu'elle faisait, mais c'était comme si elle se retenait de faire quelque chose.

\- _« Ouais… Tu les as eues comment ?_

\- _Alice Cullen est une vraie pipelette. Elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue. J'ai même été obligée de la soûler pour obtenir les informations les plus secrètes d'Elite Company._

\- _Tu es parfaite. Grâce à toi, je pourrais enfin obtenir gain de cause »._

L'enregistrement pris fin et grâce à mon observation, j'eus le droit à ce que j'attendais. La vérité fait mal et je devais cesser d'espérer qu'elle me crie qu'elle blaguait, qu'elle voulait me faire croire qu'elle m'avait trahie, mais elle ne dit rien pour sa défense.

\- _Je commence à me demander si tu as toujours été honnête envers moi…_

\- _Tu te trompes, Isabella. Tu as été ma plus proche amie. Je te considère comme ma sœur._

\- _Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Est-ce seulement par jalousie ?_

\- _Oui…_

\- _Je ne pensais pas, qu'un jour, la jalousie nous séparerait._

Victoria ouvrit subitement les yeux.

\- _Ma jalousie m'a poussée à te tourner le dos, à te faire du mal, à faire quelque chose que je regrette amèrement._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes ?_

Elle baissa la tête, se leva à nouveau, souleva son pull et retira son faux ventre. Je hoquetai de surprise, ne m'attendant clairement pas à apprendre un autre mensonge.

\- _Je t'ai menti. Je n'ai jamais été enceinte._

\- _Encore un mensonge,_ dis-je sèchement. _As-tu prévu de m'en avouer d'autres ou c'est comment ?_

\- _Je suis désolée…_

\- _Cesse de t'excuser et explique-toi !_

Elle s'assit à nouveau et me regarda avec les yeux larmoyants. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi, mais il fallait que j'apprenne à mettre mon empathie de côté pour des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas et Victoria faisait partie de cette catégorie.

\- _J'ai rencontré James à Seattle et j'ai été immédiatement séduite. Lorsqu'il a compris que je te connaissais grâce à plusieurs photos dans mon appartement et puisque ton nom figurait dans tous les magazines, il m'a posé plein de questions sur toi._

\- _Du genre ?_

\- _Depuis combien de temps je te connaissais, qui étais-tu pour moi, si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie et est-ce que ta relation avec Edward Cullen était sérieuse… Bref, que des questions personnelles._

\- _Je suppose que tu lui as répondu…_

\- _Oui, mais je ne connaissais pas son plan… Il a dû le mettre en place grâce aux réponses que je lui ai fournies._

Bon, sur ce point-là, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Ces questions étaient classiques et, sauf cas exceptionnel, l'être humain n'est pas télépathe. Elle venait de rencontrer James. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il prévoyait de faire de ces informations. Cependant, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance des dossiers personnels sur mon entreprise. Elle aurait pu commettre une faute grave.

\- _Et là, il a réussi à me manipuler et me dire ce que, au fond, je voulais entendre et je te l'ai déjà expliqué._

\- _Et ta boutique ? Tu l'as réellement vendue ?_

\- _Oui,_ souffla-t-elle.

\- Et en ce qui concerne ton loyer ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'arrivais plus à le payer. Est-ce vrai ?

\- _Oui, c'est vrai._

\- _Ah, enfin quelque chose de vrai dans cette histoire !_ M'emportai-je. _Et ton but c'était quoi ? Que je te prenne sous mon ail pour me manipuler, me faire croire que James t'avait abandonné parce que tu étais enceinte et le faire revenir dans ta vie pour que ce connard rencontre mon mari ?! C'est ça ?!_

Elle s'apprêta à se justifier, mais je la fis taire d'un geste de la main. J'en avais trop entendu. Il valait mieux qu'elle se taise si elle ne voulait pas recevoir ma tasse de chocolat chaud dans la figure.

\- _Inutile de te justifier._

\- _Je n'ai pas terminé…_ Insista-t-elle.

\- _Je m'en fous, d'accord ?! Tu as fait trop de mal autour de toi ! Tu t'es servie de mon hospitalité pour combler ta jalousie et c'est ça que je retiens !_

Elle pleura, encore.

\- _Tu peux pleurer autant de fois que tu veux, ça ne me fait rien. Tu as bousillé notre amitié et je ne te savais pas si égoïste et sans cœur._

J'avais conscience que j'étais dure avec mes mots, mais comment ne pas l'être après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse que je ne la frappe pas. Je n'ai jamais utilisé la violence lorsque je me disputais avec mes camarades de classe. Je préférais ne rien dire car je trouvais que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais là, c'était très dur de me retenir.

Mes camarades de classe n'étaient pas mes amis. Victoria était ma meilleure amie, celle avec qui j'avais pu passer mes meilleures années lycée, celle qui m'avait aidée à me relever après l'épisode Riley et celle qui m'avait encouragée à partir à New York pour réaliser mon rêve. Aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression que la femme qui se trouvait en face de moi était une inconnue. Cette garce n'était pas ma meilleure amie. Celle qui avait eu jadis ce rôle était une autre personne.

\- _Je ne veux plus te voir._

\- _Isabella, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !_

\- _Comme tu aurais pu ne pas t'allier avec un mec pour t'en prendre à mon mari et lui permettre d'entrer dans mon entreprise pour me violer !_

\- _Je t'ai dit qu'il m'avait promis qu'il ne te ferait rien !_

\- _Je m'en fous !_ M'écriai-je. _Je m'en fous de ce qu'il t'a dit, putain ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu as fait ou quoi ? Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne si facilement ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas renouer les liens avec James et recommencer ?_

\- _Mais il est en prison !_

\- _La prison n'est qu'une barrière._

Elle ne répondit rien. J'en profitai pour lui faire part de ma décision vis-à-vis de notre amitié.

\- _Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as conseillé de couper les ponts avec mes parents ? Je t'ai écoutée parce que c'était pour moi la meilleure solution pour ne plus souffrir et tu avais raison. Mon père s'est rendu compte de son erreur._

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?_

\- _À ton avis ?_ Lui demandai-je froidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle avait intérêt à faire vite car j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Il fallait que je garde mon sang-froid. Je pourrais m'énerver et crier autant de fois que je le souhaiterais lorsqu'elle sera partie.

\- _Isabella, non, ne coupe pas les ponts avec moi !_

\- _Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi et il est clair que tu n'es plus ma meilleure amie. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir ni de t'entendre pour le moment. Peut-être que je changerai d'avis, mais pour le moment, il est mieux pour toi de partir loin de moi._

\- _Je t'en supplie ! Je suis prête à tout pour me faire pardonner ! Je serai discrète, je ne t'importunerai pas et surtout, je ne recommencerai plus ! J'ai compris que j'avais fait du mal et j'ai fait une erreur. Mais, l'erreur n'est-elle pas humaine ?_

« _Elle se foutait de moi ou bien ?_ » pensai-je.

\- _L'erreur est humaine lorsque celle-ci ne met pas la vie d'un humain en danger ! En t'alliant avec James, tu as mis en danger celle de mon mari et la mienne !_

\- _Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller ! Je ne vais pas vivre dehors, si ?_

\- _Ton oncle et ta tante pourront t'accueillir,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Bien sûr que la savoir sans-abri me touchait. J'étais humaine, mais je ne voulais pas l'accueillir chez moi et lui offrir l'opportunité d'entrer à nouveau dans ma vie.

\- _Je ne peux pas me payer mon billet d'avion !_

\- _Et moi je ne veux pas t'accueillir chez moi et tu sais pourquoi ?_

Elle osa hocher négativement la tête. Ouais, elle se foutait royalement de moi !

\- _Premièrement, mon mari n'a certainement pas envie de voir celle qui a tenté de voler son entreprise dans sa maison. Deuxièmement, mon frère n'a pas envie de vivre dans le même appartement que toi ! Il est revenu vivre chez moi, mais s'il te revoit, il ne va pas te laisser filer si facilement ! Je vais faire un dernier geste pour toi et ça sera le dernier._

\- _Lequel ?_

\- _Je vais payer ton billet d'avion pour Seattle et le taxi pour t'emmener à Forks. À compter de ton arrivée chez ton oncle et ta tante, il ne faudra plus compter sur mon compte en banque et moi._

\- _Je peux décider de ma date de départ ?_

\- _Si tu veux dormir dehors, c'est ton choix._

\- _Je veux bien un billet pour aujourd'hui,_ se résigna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Je pris la tablette de mon mari et effectuai l'achat du billet d'avion et du trajet en taxi. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, mais c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Plus elle se tiendra loin de moi, mieux je me porterais. J'avais besoin de digérer sa trahison et je n'allais pas y arriver si elle était dans les parages. Au moins, elle avait un endroit pour dormir. Je savais que son oncle et sa tante étaient des gens bien. Jamais je ne l'aurais renvoyée là-bas s'ils étaient exécrables avec elle. Je n'étais pas méchante. Il fallait simplement que j'apprenne à dire non.

\- _Ton avion part dans trois heures. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller pour ne pas le rater._

Elle se leva, enfila son manteau et prit son sac.

\- _Je ne te raccompagne pas._

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea silencieusement vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- _Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir le portail, s'il te plaît._

Je me levai à mon tour et fis le nécessaire sans un regard pour elle. Au fond de moi, je l'adorais toujours. Je ne pouvais pas la détester du jour au lendemain, mais je préférais l'éloigner de ma vie pendant un certain temps.

\- _Isabella, laisse-moi juste te dire quelque chose._

\- _Je t'écoute._

\- _Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît…_

Face à son insistance, je soupirai et la regardai.

\- _Je suis allée voir la police lorsque j'ai compris qu'il voulait poser une bombe dans ton entreprise. Les agents m'ont expliqué qu'ils cherchaient justement à le coincer, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'infiltrer car James connaissait leurs visages alors je me suis portée volontaire. J'étais sous leur protection pendant un long mois jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en action._

\- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?_

\- _Je n'avais pas le droit. Je n'ai fait qu'écouter les conseils des flics. Ils ne voulaient pas que James se doute de quelque chose et voit que tu étais au courant de tout. Il aurait pu nous tuer toutes les deux…_

Je quittai son regard et fixai la grosse horloge accrochée au mur pour masquer ma peine et mes larmes. Je les chassai d'un revers de la main, me maudissant de pleurer devant elle.

\- _Tu n'as fait que me mentir… Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire…_

\- _Je t'assure que j'ai dit la vérité._

\- _Tu m'as répété inlassablement la même phrase pendant toute notre conversation avant que tu ne te décides à corriger tes mensonges._

Je l'entendis soupirer.

\- _J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Ma meilleure amie me manque déjà._

\- _Il me faudra du temps. Maintenant pars, s'il te plaît._

Elle ne dit rien et sortit de ma maison. Je refermai le portail derrière elle suivit par la porte d'entrée. Je collai mon dos à celle-ci, tentant de digérer toutes ces révélations. Certaines me faisaient mal, d'autres comme celle qui concernait l'enquête des policiers, me faisaient réfléchir. Il faudrait que je songe à aller les voir pour prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. C'était d'ailleurs mon idée principale.

Je chassai les dernières larmes et débarrassai la table. Je mangeai distraitement un dernier gâteau sec et bu mon chocolat chaud.

Je restai plantée comme une statue en plein milieu de la cuisine pendant de longues minutes, cherchant à m'occuper l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas penser à cette conversation. J'avais besoin de m'intéresser à autre chose pour éviter un surplus de stress.

Je regardai une dernière fois l'heure. Il était temps pour moi de préparer le dîner et j'espérais qu'Edward ne rentrerait pas trop tard. Sa présence m'aiderait à penser à autre chose.

Le dîner prêt, j'attendis une heure, puis deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'Edward m'envoie un message pour me prévenir de ne pas l'attendre pour manger et qu'il rentrerait très tard. J'ignorais ce qui lui prenait autant de temps et j'aurais voulu le savoir, mais au lieu de lui poser la question directement, je décidai de l'ignorer et de ne pas lui répondre.

Ce soir, je mangeai seule, comme les autres soirs. Edward rentrait tard et le lendemain, il repartait tôt pour travailler. Il me montrait qu'il m'aimait en m'embrassant et en me prenant dans ses bras, mais son absence devenait trop pesante. Je m'ennuyais beaucoup et bien que j'essaye de travailler avec mon ordinateur pour tenter de combler ma solitude, je n'avais pas l'habitude et je ne supportais pas d'avoir le même rôle et les mêmes occupations qu'une femme au foyer.

Je ne savais pas ce que trafiquait Edward, mais cela durera plusieurs jours et cette situation commençait à être insupportable.

Cependant, je refusais de me laisser aller dans la dépression qui m'appelait. Je voulais continuer de travailler bien que mon seul bureau pour le moment, était celui de la maison. Je voulais me reprendre en main et continuer à vivre mon rêve. Je n'allais pas abandonner mon agence et ma vie à New York à cause de la jalousie de certaines personnes.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Les explications de Victoria vous ont plus ? J'avoue que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me dire, mais c'est quoi son excuse ? Le défaut de l'improvisation _haha_. Écrire des lignes et des lignes sans s'arrêter a parfois des conséquences _haha_.

Mais que fait Edward ?

Allez, je veux **TOUTES** vos hypothèses à ce propos et sans **AUCUNE** excuses ! :D

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **137 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Faites péter les **500 reviews !**

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	29. Chapitre Vingt-cinq

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Hiii, je vous livre ce chapitre en était hyper excitée parce que oui, j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire. J'ai posé le point final hier soir et j'ai hâte de vous offrir les derniers chapitres, mais chaque chose en son temps. Je ne vais pas tout poster d'un coup et comme ça, ça me permettra d'avoir le temps de commencer une nouvelle histoire.

 **Merci aux reviewers : **_emelyne ; gaellezjey ; erika shoval ; Momo6 ; xTenShiax ; larosurleau ; Romeila ; Luciole26 ; donatellobridou **&** _alchi.__

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-CINQ**

La sonnette de l'interphone retentit alors que j'étais en train de me préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux. J'avais une faim de loup et j'étais presque déçue de devoir repousser la dégustation. J'avais prévu de profiter d'être seule pour manger comme une affamée, mais puisque l'invité surprise en avait décidé autrement, j'allais devoir me contenir.

Je soupirai lourdement et trainai des pieds pour mettre un visage sur cet inconnu. Je priai intérieurement pour que Victoria ne soit pas revenue parce que j'avais été claire à son sujet et je n'avais toujours pas digéré ce qu'elle avait fait.

J'allumai l'interphone et visionnai la vidéo que la camera extérieure me transmettait. Je reconnus la voiture de ma belle-mère et me demandai les raisons de sa venue alors que son fils n'était pas là.

J'ouvris le portail et jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon intérieur. Je soupirai de soulagement en constatant que ma maison était parfaitement rangée. En même temps, j'étais obligée de travailler à la maison et à part lire des e-mails d'encouragements et des démissions de la part de mes employés, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire…

J'ouvris la porte et lâchai un cri de surprise lorsqu'une personne me prit dans ses bras.

\- _Je suis contente de te revoir !_ s'extasia Alice.

N'étant pas habituée à ce genre de démonstration de sa part, je mis quelques secondes avant d'y répondre. Je rompis rapidement notre étreinte car la force qu'elle y mettait me faisait mal. Ma cicatrice ne pardonnait aucun écart de conduite.

Je fus surprise de voir ma belle-mère, mes belles-sœurs, accompagnées par Jasper et mon frère. Ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur la relation qu'Emmett entretenait avec Rosalie, mais si je me fiais à leurs mains liées, je ne pouvais qu'être contente pour eux. Mon frère pouvait mieux me comprendre désormais.

- _Bonjour tout le monde_ , dis-je timidement.

Je n'avais jamais été entourée d'autant de personne à la fois. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère n'était pas encore acceptée par les habitants de Forks. Par conséquent, les fêtes de voisinages ne se faisaient jamais à la maison et nous étions rarement invités. Excepté mon père. Et puis, nous n'étions pas une très grande famille. Nous n'aimions pas être trop envahie alors en voyant tout ce monde chez moi, il était difficile pour moi de cacher ma gêne.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demandai-je, gênée en nouant mon peignoir pour cacher mon ventre.

Edward et moi avions prévus de nous rendre chez le gynécologue pour connaître le sexe du bébé et pour le moment, aucun de nous ne voulait l'annoncer à toute la famille. Nous préférions nous assurer que tout allait bien pour notre petit gars avant de nous précipiter.

\- _Nous voulions te tenir compagnie_ , me répondit Esmée.

\- _Oh, c'est gentil._

J'eus une soudaine envie de pleurer pour une raison qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Le fait qu'ils soient tous là, dans ma maison, sans Edward me faisait mal. Ce dernier était souvent absent. Je le voyais à peine le matin et parfois, il me laissait seule une journée entière et dormait dans son ancien appartement car celui-ci était plus proche de son bureau. Il me disait qu'il avait beaucoup de travail, mais plus les jours passaient, plus son absence pesait.

\- _Installez-vous, je vais aller m'habiller_ , leur proposai-je.

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de répliquer et filai à l'étage en courant presque. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre, collai mon dos contre celle-ci et pleurai à chaudes larmes. J'essayais de me convaincre que l'absence de mon mari à mes côtés n'était pas une raison valable pour pleurer comme une madeleine et j'étais d'ailleurs persuadée que mes hormones amplifiaient ce sentiment de solitude que je ressentais.

J'avais l'impression de revivre les deux semaines où il était parti en voyage d'affaires. Son absence de réponse et cette peur que je ressentais à cause de la menace de James… Ce dernier avait fini par mettre son plan à exécution et aujourd'hui, j'en payais encore le prix fort.

Dès qu'il y avait un bruit suspect, j'avais peur et dès que j'osais sortir me balader et qu'un homme me bousculait ou me regardait, je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise et je n'avais qu'une envie : me cacher à la maison et ne plus mettre un pied dehors.

Je comprenais qu'Edward avait beaucoup de travail d'autant plus que la destruction de mon entreprise devait lui prendre tout son temps, mais j'étais prête à lui promettre que j'allais me débrouiller pour réparer et reprendre ma vie en main pour obtenir ne serait-ce que quelques heures en sa compagnie. J'avais besoin qu'il me rassure.

\- _Isabella, tu vas bien ?_ me demanda Emmett en frappant à la porte.

J'essuyai mes larmes rapidement.

\- _Oui, oui, je descends bientôt._

\- _Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

\- _Mais oui !_

Je me précipitai dans le dressing et me vêtis d'un jogging pour femme enceinte et d'un pull large. Ma tenue n'était pas terrible, mais je m'en foutais car si je me mettais en robe, mon ventre allait se voir et je voulais à tout prix le camoufler. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler maintenant et je ne voulais pas que ma grossesse soit le sujet principal de la conversation.

Mon frère ne respecta pas ma requête et entra dans ma chambre. Je soupirai et allai à sa rencontre, pas vraiment ravie qu'il ne m'ait pas écoutée.

\- _Je t'ai dit que ça allait Emmett, pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?_

\- _N'oublie pas que tu es ma jumelle. Quand tu vas mal, je le ressens et inversement._

Je haussai les épaules et regardai par la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser son regard interrogateur. Je pourrais nier, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il savait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et il était mon frère, mon jumeau… Puisqu'Edward n'était pas là pour me rassurer, je savais que mon frère remplirait ce rôle à merveille.

\- _Tu as pleuré ?_ me demanda-t-il.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je m'assis sur mon lit, en larme. Je fixai le sol, m'attendant à ce qu'il vienne me consoler. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire pour expliquer toute cette mélancolie que je ressentais, mais j'étais contente d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle me reposer. Victoria n'était plus là pour jouer ce rôle, mais mon frère lui, l'était.

Il s'assit à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras. J'éclatai en sanglot contre son épaule, l'entraînant à resserrer son étreinte pour me montrer qu'il attendrait que j'aille mieux avant de partir. Je repensai à ma belle-famille qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et j'avais tellement envie de leur dire de s'en aller, de nous laisser tranquille… J'appréciais le fait qu'ils soient tous venus pour me tenir compagnie, mais ce n'était pas le moment…

\- _Je me sens minable…_

 _\- Quoi ? Minable ?_ m'interrogea mon frère en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. _C'est Edward qui t'a dit ça ou qui te fait ressentir ça ? Tu sais, je commence à apprécier mon beau-frère, mais s'il a osé te faire du mal, il va m'entendre !_

\- _Non, calme-toi, Edward ne peut rien me faire puisqu'il n'est jamais là…_

 _\- Où est-il ?_

 _\- Il travaille,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules. _Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit…_

Bien que j'aie l'impression que mon mari est devenu mon colocataire, il avait au moins le bon geste de me prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas le soir à cause du surplus de travail. Il ne me laissait pas sans nouvelle.

- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas avec toi alors qu'il ne faut surtout pas que tu restes seule ?_

 _\- Il a beaucoup de travail. Il est en retard sur de nombreux dossiers, mais tu sais, être seule ne me dérange pas._

 _\- Arrête de mentir,_ dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises pour comprendre que ma sœur a besoin d'être épaulée pour se relever et ce n'est pas en s'absentant qu'Edward t'aidera à le faire._

 _\- Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Il travaille. Je ne vais pas le déranger…_

Il soupira lourdement. Je savais qu'à cet instant, il pensait que j'étais une véritable tête de mule, mais tant pis. Il croyait quoi ? Que je n'avais pas déjà supplié mon mari d'écourter ses heures de travail pour rester avec moi ? Au contraire, j'avais tout essayé, mais il ne m'écoutait jamais… Je commençais sérieusement à avoir des doutes, mais quelle femme n'en aurait pas ? Je lui faisais confiance, mais depuis la trahison de Victoria, une partie de moi me demandait de me méfier de mon propre mari…

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ lui demandai-je en le voyant prendre son téléphone portable.

Il ne me répondit pas et colla son téléphone à son oreille.

 _\- Ouais, Edward, c'est Emmett._

Attends quoi ? Était-il réellement en train de téléphoner à mon mari ? Mais de quel droit se permettait-il de faire ça ? Je pouvais le faire moi-même, j'étais une grande fille !

 _\- Non, elle va bien, même si je dois te dire que voir ma sœur en larme ne me plaît pas vraiment._

Je tentai de récupérer son téléphone pour raccrocher et éviter qu'il ne parle de notre conversation à Edward, mais il me repoussa. Je ne devrais pas être gênée et si passer par mon frère allait me permettre de revoir mon mari, je ne devrais pas refuser, mais je n'aimais pas que l'on fasse les choses à ma place.

 _\- Ma sœur se sent minable et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison. Elle me dit que tu n'y es pour rien, mais que ton absence la pèse._

Je crus entendre un « Passe-la-moi » et mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsque mon frère me tendit son téléphone. Je haussai les sourcils pour faire croire que je n'avais rien entendu et ainsi, perdre un peu de temps.

 _\- Il veut te parler._

Je pris le téléphone et posai ma main sur le micro pour parler à mon frère.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?_ chuchotai-je.

 _\- Pour le faire réagir._

 _\- Mais il travaille ! Il a autre chose à faire, enfin !_

 _\- Non, un mari doit savoir mettre de côté son travail pour sa femme surtout après un traumatisme._

J'étais tentée de lui faire gober que je n'étais pas traumatisée, mais me ravisai. Je soupirai lourdement et portai le téléphone à mon oreille.

 _\- Allô ?_

 _\- Chérie ?_

 _\- Excuse-moi, je parlais avec Emmett._

Ce dernier sortit de la chambre et me laissa seule. Si la présence de mon frère m'avait aidé à calmer ma peine, entendre la voix de mon mari après plusieurs jours, me fis pleurer. Il m'appelait rarement et préférait m'envoyer des messages pour me prévenir de son absence prolongée. Une raison de plus qui me poussait à penser l'impensable…

 _\- Chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?_

Je reniflai disgracieusement en guise de réponse. Je ne savais pas par où commencer et ce n'était certainement pas par téléphone que je souhaitais me confier.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter ce que tu fais et rentrer à la maison ? l_ ui demandai-je.

Il ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes. Je l'entendis soupirer.

 _\- Chérie, je suis très occupé, là…_

Je pleurai davantage et tentai de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne parce qu'il avait pitié, mais parce qu'il comprenait que j'avais besoin de lui, à mes côtés. J'en avais marre d'être seule toute la journée sans avoir des nouvelles de sa part et ce n'était pas SMS m'indiquant qu'il ne dormait pas à la maison qui allait tout arranger…

 _\- Un appel pour vous, Monsieur Cullen,_ entendis-je une voix féminine.

 _\- Je prends, merci,_ dit-il d'une voix lointaine. _Écoute chérie, j'ai beaucoup de travail et…_

 _\- C'est bon, ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris… Tu ne viendras pas et je vais encore être toute seule,_ le coupai-je en lui raccrochant au nez.

Je balançai le téléphone sur le matelas et me couchai sur le dos pour calmer mes larmes. Je devinai qu'il tentait de m'appeler, mais je l'ignorais. Il s'amusait à faire la même chose lorsque je cherchais à le contacter alors je n'allais pas m'empêcher de l'imiter.

J'essuyai mes larmes, me levai pour me rincer le visage, me brossai les cheveux, me parfumai, me maquillai rapidement et descendis rejoindre mon frère et ma belle-famille. Je les appréciais beaucoup, mais j'avais déjà envie qu'ils partent.

 _\- Vous voulez un café, un thé, un cappuccino ?_ leur demandai-je.

 _\- Un café,_ répondit Jasper, Alice et Rosalie à l'unisson.

Dit comme ça, j'avais l'impression la serveuse d'un bar.

 _\- Esmée ?_

 _\- Oh, je veux bien un thé s'il te plaît._

 _\- Emmett ?_

 _\- Euh, tu n'aurais pas une bière ?_ me demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

 _\- Je vais regarder._

Je filai derrière le bar et rien qu'à cet instant, je souhaitais que la cuisine soit une pièce fermée pour ne pas avoir la sensation d'être observée.

Je remplis le plateau de toutes les boissons chaudes et froides commandées par les invités et le rejoignis dans le salon. Je posai le tout sur la petite table et les laissai se servir. Emmett me demanda silencieusement si j'allais mieux et je lui répondis positivement. Je n'avais plus envie d'y repenser.

 _\- Alors, vous vous plaisez dans cette maison ?_ m'interrogea Esmée.

\- Oui, merci d'avoir aidé Edward à installer les meubles. Je vous suis très reconnaissante.

 _\- Tu étais à l'hôpital et mon fils ne voulait pas quitter ton chevet. Nous ne voulions pas rester les bras croisés,_ me répondit-elle en me souriant chaleureusement.

Esmée était une personne si douce que j'en jalousais presque mon mari d'avoir une mère aussi aimante. Elle était toujours à l'écoute de ses enfants et Dieu seul sait que je mourrais d'envie que ma mère se comporte ainsi avec moi.

Oh bien sûr, Emmett avait eu le droit à un traitement de faveur parce qu'elle avait toujours désiré un garçon. C'était comme si elle m'en avait toujours voulu d'être venue au monde. Heureusement que mon père avait été juste envers nous deux.

Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais je voyais les préférences qu'elle faisait à mon frère tandis qu'elle me disputait pour un oui ou pour un non. Pourtant, il lui est arrivé de se rapprocher de moi lorsqu'Emmett était parti vivre sa vie à Seattle. J'étais redevenue son bébé et j'avais été si heureuse d'être enfin aimée par elle que je n'avais rien dit.

Edward, Rosalie et Alice avaient beaucoup de chances. Quelque part, je les enviais et j'étais heureuse pour eux et surtout pour mon mari, que sa mère soit là pour lui et le soutienne dans toutes ses démarches.

 _\- Merci quand même._

 _\- En tout cas, cette maison est vraiment très jolie. Je suis surprise qu'Edward aime ce genre d'endroit,_ intervint Rosalie en regardant autour d'elle. _D'habitude, il est plutôt du genre à vivre dans les grandes villas et appartements de luxes._

 _\- Il faut croire qu'Isabella a su le convaincre,_ lui répondit Alice en me souriant.

Je souris à mon tour. J'appréciais vraiment cette fille et j'étais déçue de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec elle pour apprendre à la connaître. Mais j'étais persuadée que nous arriverons à sortir ensemble pour faire du shopping ou boire un café.

Le téléphone fixe sonna, me faisant sursauter au passage. Je me levai, m'en emparai et, en voyant que le destinataire était mon avocat, je me réfugiai dans le bureau d'Edward afin que personne n'entende cette conversation et me pose des questions indiscrètes.

 _\- Résidence Cullen, je vous écoute Maître,_ répondis-je.

 _\- Madame Cullen, je souhaitais vous informer que Riley Biers a fait une demande auprès de son avocat pour vous rencontrer. Je suis donc dans l'obligation de vous tenir au courant et de vous demander si vous acceptez de le voir._

Je ne répondis rien pendant de longues secondes, surprises d'entendre parler de Riley. J'avais prévu de lui rendre visite pour le remercier de m'avoir défendue car, même s'il n'avait pas été le petit-ami parfait à l'époque – je ne lui pardonnerais jamais pour cela – sans son intervention, James aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin.

 _\- C'est d'accord._

 _\- Vous êtes sûre ?_

 _\- Je suis sûre. Est-ce que je peux le voir maintenant ?_

 _\- Je vais demander à son avocat. Restez en ligne._

Il me fit patienter quelques minutes et repris l'appel.

 _\- Riley est prêt à vous rencontrer. Sachez que ses parents ayant payé sa caution, il a été libéré et la rencontre se fera dans le bureau de son avocat._

 _\- Je ne suis pas très étonnée d'entendre que ses parents ont payés sa libération. Je vous retrouve dans une heure maximum. Est-ce que ça ira ?_

 _\- Nous vous attendons, Madame Cullen._

Je ne répondis rien et raccrochai. J'avais maintenant la possibilité de faire partir ma belle-famille de chez moi. Je sortis du bureau et reposai le téléphone sur son socle. Je me tournai vers mes invités pour leur demander de partir.

- _Je suis navrée, mais je dois partir pour un rendez-vous de dernière minute._

 _\- Est-ce grave ?_ me demanda Esmée.

 _\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je te l'aurais dit si c'était le cas._

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement rassurée. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Prends soin de toi, Isabella. Et surtout, apprends à mon fils à arrêter de travailler._

Je souris malgré moi. C'était comme si elle avait deviné ce qui se tramait dans ma tête. Pourtant, elle ne me connaissait pas beaucoup, mais peut-être que son fils lui avait parlé de nous ?

 _\- Son père était pareil lorsqu'il voulait me rendre heureuse et mon fils veut l'imiter. Il t'aime, n'en doute jamais, Isabella,_ ajouta-t-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe.

- _Euh, merci,_ dis-je timidement.

J'appréciais sa tentative de me rassurer, mais je n'étais pas certaine que cela ait fonctionné. Bien entendu, je gardais ses paroles dans un coin de ma tête et continuai d'analyser la situation. J'espérais sincèrement qu'Edward rentrerait ce soir pour que l'on puisse discuter sur ses absences répétitives.

Tout le monde me salua et partit de la maison excepté Emmett qui était resté planté comme un idiot en plein milieu du salon.

 _\- Tu ne pars pas avec eux ?_

 _\- Non, je viens avec toi._

 _\- Emmett, ce n'est pas possible. Je dois me rendre à ce rendez-vous seule ! Je suis une grande fille !_

 _\- Tu me promets que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous dangereux ?_

 _\- Dangereux ? Mais non, bien sûr que non._

Je considérais encore Riley comme un homme dangereux, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à me faire à nouveau du mal et ainsi, amplifier sa situation. S'il voulait s'en sortir avec une peine minimale, il savait qu'il devait faire attention. Sauf s'il était stupide au point d'ignorer que la justice pouvait durement frapper.

 _\- Promets-le-moi._

 _\- Oh mais t'es chiant ! Je te le promets, voilà, tu es content ?!_

 _\- Si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles, d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui_ , soufflai-je, agacée.

Il fut satisfait de ma réponse et fila récupérer son téléphone à l'étage. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et quitta enfin la maison. Je soupirai lourdement. Qu'est-ce que c'était dur de se débarrasser d'un grand frère protecteur ! OK, il avait raison sur certains points, mais il n'était pas question qu'il m'accompagne car je savais qu'il allait tenter de me dissuader. Il pourrait même appeler Edward pour le prévenir parce qu'il était comme ça, il aimait se comporter comme notre père et s'assurer que je ne sois pas en danger.

Emmett était déjà très protecteur bien avant que je ne rencontre Riley, mais évidemment, l'incident n'avait fait qu'amplifier cet instinct. Il me disait souvent que c'était son rôle et qu'il était rassuré de savoir qu'il pouvait me protéger et intervenir en cas de problème. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé mon départ pour New York, il n'était pas très content tandis que moi, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir me sentir libre.

Je me changeai rapidement et me vêtis d'un jegging bleu-marine et d'une chemise blanche. J'enfilai mes accessoires d'hiver, mon manteau et mes bottines puis partis à mon rendez-vous. N'ayant pas pris d'antidouleur, je pouvais prendre la voiture sans problème. Je priai intérieurement pour que la douleur ne se réveille pas dans la journée. Je ne voudrais pas être obligée d'appeler Edward ou Emmett car je serais dans l'incapacité de conduire.

Je me rendis au cabinet de mon avocat, lieu du rendez-vous. Je me garais sur le côté de la route et entrai dans le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, la décoration correspondait aux clients riches qui souhaitaient avoir un avocat de haute réputation. Chaque avocat qui travaillait ici était les plus connus et les plus doués du pays. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde lorsque j'avais eu suffisamment d'argent pour m'assurer une défense de luxe. Dans ce monde de requin, valait mieux assurer ses arrières.

Je m'avançais vers l'accueil. La jeune femme m'indiqua l'étage et je m'y rendis sans aucune difficulté. Mon avocat me serra la main et me fit entrer à m'intérieur de la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis mon mari, assis en face de Riley Biers.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ lui demandai-je durement.

 _\- Riley Biers souhaitait nous voir tous les deux._

Je fulminais intérieurement et je savais qu'il l'avait remarqué. Cependant, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui en publique. Nos scènes de ménages ne regardaient personne.

 _\- Je peux te parler ?_

Il hocha la tête.

 _\- Où pouvons-nous parler sans être dérangés ?_ demanda-t-il à ses avocats.

 _\- Le bureau d'en face est vide. Vous pouvez vous y rendre,_ lui répondit l'un d'entre eux en lui tendant une clé.

Je soupirai lourdement et sortit de la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui et ouvrit celle où nous pourrons nous disputer librement. J'espérais sincèrement que les murs étaient insonorisés parce que je mourrais d'envie de lui crier dessus et d'exprimer toute ma colère.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?_ lui demandai-je en croisant les bras.

Mon regard furieux ne le dissuada pas, mais en même temps, nous avions tous deux un fort caractère et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que nous nous en sortions bien dans le monde des affaires. Cependant, je ne serais certainement pas la première à céder !

 _\- Mon avocat m'a appelé. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?_

 _\- Pareil, mon avocat m'a appelé parce que Riley voulait me parler._

 _\- Il souhaite nous parler à tous les deux !_ dit-il en haussant le ton.

Je ris jaune.

 _\- Tu te fiches de moi !_

 _\- Je ne me suis jamais foutu de toi, Isabella !_

 _\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu refuses de venir me rejoindre à la maison alors que je me sens seule. Tu te fiches complètement que j'aie peur dès que j'entends un bruit ridicule et par contre, ça ne te dérange pas de te rendre à ce rendez-vous !_

Je pétai littéralement un câble et je ne voulais pas exploser dans un cabinet d'avocat. Je voulais sortir de cet endroit

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas épousé pour que tu sois mon colocataire, mais mon mari ! Je sais que notre mariage était basé sur un accord qui nous permet de travailler sans avoir notre conjoint sur le dos, mais ça, c'était avant que je tombe amoureuse de toi. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, très bien, dans ce cas-là, je vais me démerder toute seule avec mes démons et je vais me rendre chez un psychiatre pour qu'il puisse me doper de médicaments !_

Je ne cherchai pas à entendre une explication ou une excuse de sa part et sortit de cette maudite pièce. Dans les couloirs, tous les employés travaillaient et ne semblaient pas préoccuper par notre dispute. Les murs étaient donc insonorisés et tant mieux ! Ou alors, ils étaient habitués...

Mais comme après chaque engueulade, mes nerfs retombaient et j'avais envie de pleurer comme une madeleine. Je ne voulais pas craquer ici, en publique et j'allais me retenir. Difficilement, mais j'allais y arriver. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais dû faire cela.

J'entrai dans la salle de réunion où se trouvaient tous les avocats ainsi que Riley. Je m'assis en face de lui et n'adressait pas un seul regard à mon mari lorsqu'il vint nous rejoindre. Il s'installa à ma droite et nos avocats prirent place à leur tour.

 _\- Mon client, Riley Biers, souhaitait vous rencontrer pour s'expliquer et s'excuser sur ses agissements,_ nous informa Maître Barnett.

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse et tentai de me détendre, chose impossible puisque la cause était de assise à ma droite et tapotait ses doigts sur la table pour marquer son impatience.

 _\- Nous vous écoutons Riley,_ intervint Edward d'un ton sévère.

Je ne savais pas si le ton qu'il employait était dû à notre récente dispute ou s'il n'appréciait pas de rencontrer mon ancien bourreau. Néanmoins, je m'en fichais royalement.

 _\- En fait, je voulais vous parler, mais séparément._

J'écarquillai des yeux, surprise.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as demandé à nous voir tous les deux en même temps si c'est pour nous parler séparément ?_ demandai-je.

 _\- Parce que je ne veux pas vous dire la même chose. Et j'ai envie que notre discussion reste privée._

 _\- Tu sais très bien que j'en aurais parlé à mon mari,_ lui répondis-je en regardant Edward pour qu'il comprenne que je n'avais pas l'intention de ne pas le tenir au courant de cette rencontre.

Il me regarda longuement avant de s'intéresser à mon ex.

 _\- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse seul avec ma femme. Vous avez demandé notre présence et nous sommes là. Nous avons un travail et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec les détails._

 _\- Ce sont mes volontés, sinon, je ne parlerais pas._

Edward soupira lourdement et le regarda sévèrement.

 _\- Je vous répète que nous avons une vie à côté et que nous ne voulons pas perdre de temps. J'ai quitté mon bureau pour vous rencontrer et écouter vos explications. Maintenant agissez, qu'on n'en parle plus._

 _\- Personnellement, j'ai tout mon temps,_ rétorqua Riley en croisant ses bras.

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer lourdement. Avec deux têtes de mules nous n'allons jamais entamer cette conversation ! En plus, ils se regardaient comme si l'un attendait que l'autre se jette sur lui pour se battre violemment. J'avais déjà dû faire face à ce genre d'échange lorsqu'Edward avait rencontré James pour la première fois, mais là, c'était beaucoup plus intense. Et j'avais comme l'impression que j'en étais la cause principale.

En même temps, si nous avions entamé une procédure, c'était bien à cause de moi. Enfin, personnellement, je n'avais rien demandé, mais si nous étions obligés de passer par nos avocats pour nous rencontrer, cela signifiait bien que Riley était le coupable dans l'histoire et Riley était mon ex ainsi que l'homme qui était entré par effraction dans mon agence.

 _\- Ça suffit ! Riley, que veux-tu me dire ? Qu'on en finisse !_

 _\- Isabella, je ne vais pas céder à ton misérable mari._

 _\- Je n'en ai que faire, d'accord ?!_ m'emportai-je. _De toute façon, moi j'ai aussi des choses à te dire._

Il parut surpris par mon ton, mais je m'en tapais le coquillard. S'il croyait sérieusement que j'allais me calmer, il pouvait toujours faire le tour de New York en trottinant, que je serais toujours sur les nerfs.

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Ecoute-moi bien, Riley,_ le coupai-je, impatiente. _Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée et d'avoir empêché James de me violer. Mais, je ne vais certainement pas écouter tes explications ou tes excuses pour être entré dans mon entreprise par effraction pour avoir aidé James à réaliser son plan, est-ce que c'est clair ?!_

Il hocha la tête, complètement terrorisé. C'était vraiment hilarant de le voir ainsi et surprenant aussi… Lui qui était l'homme autoritaire par excellence, se ratatinait presque sur sa chaise parce que je lui criais dessus. _Quel crétin !_ Il manquerait plus qu'il se pisse dessus ! Heureusement que je n'étais pas retombée dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait tenté de me récupérer juste avant le drame…

 _\- Maintenant que j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, je vais sortir de cet endroit,_ dis-je pour moi-même en me levant de ma place. _Maître Barrier, je vous prie de ne plus me contacter pour me demander de rencontrer ce crétin,_ ajoutai-je plus calmement.

Mon avocat hocha la tête.

 _\- Quant à toi Riley, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne. Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, je n'oublierais jamais. Je n'entame pas de procédure pour ce que tu m'as fait dans le passé, mais si tu interviens dans ma vie, je te garantis que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te faire tomber !_

Je sortis de la pièce et me précipitai à l'extérieur. Je n'attendis pas mon mari car il était aussi le principal fautif de ma colère et de toute façon, s'il voulait me parler et éclaircir les choses, je savais qu'il me rejoindrait à la maison pour le faire. Sauf s'il avait encore beaucoup de travail comme il avait stipulé à Riley.

J'espérais vraiment qu'il allait prendre en compte ma détresse et mon appel au secours, parce que j'allais finir par devenir folle. Je m'étais promis de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression et me battre pour continuer mon rêve et ma vie à New York, mais comment faire si je n'avais personne pour m'épauler ? Emmett était là, mais c'était mon mari que je voulais. Celui qui ne m'avait jamais planté de couteau dans le dos…

Je roulai à toute vitesse pour rentrer rapidement à la maison, me déshabiller et me mettre en pyjama. Bon sang, si seulement j'avais un punchingball et si je n'étais pas enceinte, je me serais volontairement défoulée dessus pour faire passer la colère.

Je criais dans la voiture pour évacuer toute cette rage et me retins pour pleurer. J'étais une vraie boule de nerfs et je devenais de plus en plus susceptible. Parfois, je me demandais si ce n'était pas ma mauvaise humeur et moi qu'Edward fuyait parce que même s'il avait beaucoup de travail, il avait toujours fait en sorte de rentrer avant vingt heures et de rester avec moi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes…

Je chassai les premières larmes d'un geste rageur et fus soulagée d'être enfin arrivée. Pleurer au volant n'était pas conseillé et je ne voulais pas retourner à l'hôpital. J'en avais assez des soins et d'être celle qui fait pitié à longueur de journée.

J'ouvris le portail avec la télécommande et me garai devant le garage. Je le laissai ouvert, m'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'Edward rentre à son tour.

Dans la soirée, je dus me résoudre à le refermer puisqu'il n'était pas rentré. Je l'avais attendu, j'avais espéré qu'il vienne pour s'expliquer et me rassurer, mais il n'était pas là et avait préféré retourner travailler. Et _putain_ , ça faisait vraiment mal.

Je pleurai tout en cuisinant un plat pour moi. J'avais deviné qu'Edward ne dormirait pas à la maison et que j'allais devoir faire face une fois de plus à mes démons, seule. Il était tellement absent, qu'il ignorait que je faisais des cauchemars la nuit. Ces derniers se portaient sur l'agression de James, mais aussi, celles que Riley me faisait subir lorsque nous étions ensemble.

Mon esprit s'amusait à mélanger les épisodes les plus marquants de mon passé et j'étais seule pour les chasser. A l'époque, Victoria étaient là pour moi. Mais ma meilleure amie m'avait faux bond… Mon frère l'était quelques fois, mais puisqu'il travaillait et qu'il ne connaissait pas toute la vérité, je ne lui en voulais de ne pas avoir été présent pour moi.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais mariée. Je savais que notre contrat invisible stipulait que je devais le laisser tranquille dès qu'il travaillait et inversement. Sauf que nous nous aimions et dernièrement, il m'avait fait comprendre que notre mariage n'était plus ce que nous voulions au départ puisque nous nous étions unis par amour. J'avais donc, autant que lui, le droit de demander son attention. Mais que faire lorsqu'il ne se manifestait pas ?

J'avais dû mal à croire que son comportement était à cause de moi parce qu'avant qu'il commence à s'absenter, il m'avait fait l'amour, il m'avait aidé à effacer les traces de James sur mon corps en me montrant qu'il m'aimait et qu'il me soutiendrait pour que je puisse me relever. Cependant, je devais me rendre à l'évidence… Il avait peut-être rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et il n'osait pas me le dire.

Cette pensée me fit pleurer davantage. Je posai le couteau sur le plan de travail et cachai mes yeux avec mes mains pour laisser aller ma peine. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il me quitte et encore moins pour une autre femme. En plus, j'étais enceinte et bien que ce bébé soit arrivé comme par magie, nous l'avions fait à deux et nous le voulions tous les deux. Avait-il changé d'avis ?

Je sentis la crise d'angoisse arriver et, ne me sentant pas capable de rester debout, je m'assis à même le sol et éclatai en sanglot. Je haletai fortement et tentai de penser à autre chose pour ne pas sombrer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ce genre de crise. Seulement, la dernière fois que j'en avais fait une, datait de plus de trois ans. Riley en avait été la cause et aujourd'hui, cette angoisse était due à plusieurs capteurs.

Une pensée pour mon bébé me permit de retrouver une respiration plus régulière. J'espérais sincèrement que mes angoisses ne se répercutaient pas sur lui parce que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose pendant ma grossesse à cause de moi, je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je m'étais déjà beaucoup attachée à ce petit intrus.

Je caressai mon ventre en reniflant et essuyai mes dernières larmes. A force de pleurer, mes yeux me piquaient. Je frottai mes yeux avec mes mains, mais je préférais rester assise car j'étais persuadée que si je tentai de me lever, la crise reviendra de sitôt.

J'attendis quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de me lever et de terminer la préparation de mon repas. Je mangeai devant la télévision. Il n'y avait aucun programme intéressant à regarder, mais je persistais à trouver un bon film ou une émission correcte pour ne pas me résigner à me coucher. Je voulais rester éveillée, gardant espoir qu'Edward rentrera ce soir.

Je tombai sur une interview présentée par Kylie Jacobs sur CW, journaliste réputée. J'aimais regarder ces émissions pour m'occuper l'esprit et écouter parler les grands entrepreneurs et m'en inspirer lorsqu'une stratégie me plaisait. Cette femme interviewait aussi des stars planétaires, mais elle préférait le monde du business.

Je m'arrêtais net de mâcher mes pâtes lorsque je vis Tanya la barmaid apparaître à l'écran. Elle s'assit sur un siège en cuir blanc, juste en face de la journaliste.

Hein, mais que foutait-elle là ? Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Madame Jacobs.

D'après Rosalie, elle tenait toujours son bar et n'avait pas ouvert d'autres entreprises. Elle n'était ni chanteuse, ni actrice, ni mannequin sauf erreur de ma part. En même temps, je ne m'étais pas trop intéressée à elle depuis quelques temps car elle me foutait la paix alors je considérais qu'elle avait fini par accepter que Edward ne sera jamais à elle.

Cette allumeuse était sûrement sur ce plateau pour foutre sa merde. J'avais l'impression qu'elle aimait se rendre intéressante et qu'elle avait toujours voulu devenir célèbre. Edward avait été sûrement celui sur qui elle avait compté pour réaliser son rêve. Elle avait vécu sous les projecteurs pendant un laps de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il me rencontre et qu'il la quitte pour moi.

Oui, à bien y penser, cette situation pouvait paraître horriblement dégueulasse. Il est clair que je n'aurais pas aimé être larguée pour une autre. La preuve, j'avais même peur qu'Edward me fasse la même chose… Cependant, maintenant que j'étais devenue sa femme, je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse d'avoir pris sa place. Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres…

Curieuse d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire de beau, j'attrapai la télécommande, montai le son et m'allongeai sur le canapé. Cette interview allait me permettre de ne pas m'endormir, c'était son seul avantage.

C'était vraiment désolant d'être amenée à écouter une interview de l'ex de son mari en l'absence de ce dernier… Mais peut-être allait-elle dire quelque chose d'intéressant ? En tout cas, mes yeux étaient braqués sur l'écran de télévision pour ne rien rater de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler.

Bien qu'Edward me dise le contraire, Tanya n'était pas une femme stupide. Sa présence sur ce plateau était parfaitement calculée et j'étais persuadée que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade. Elle voulait récupérer mon mari. Et moi, j'étais la vilaine sorcière qui souhaitait le garder dans ses filets et qui l'avait forcé à mettre une alliance

 _\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente Tanya Denali, jeune barmaid et ancienne fiancée d'Edward Cullen, PDG d'Elite Company, qui a souhaité nous donner cette interview pour nous dévoiler plein de secrets._

Ah, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été fiancée à Edward, mais quelque chose me disait que Tanya avait menti et utilisé ce terme pour faire pitié. Une future mariée abandonnée apportait plus de compassion.

« _Et si elle disait la vérité ?_ » intervint ma conscience.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser cette pensée noire. S'ils avaient été fiancés, je l'aurais vu dans les journaux car à l'époque, Edward n'arrivait pas à tenir les médias à distances pour protéger sa vie privée. Les paparazzis étaient au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes. Les fiançailles de ces deux-là ne seraient pas passés inaperçus. Toutefois, je me promettais de lui poser la question, juste au cas où.

Les spectateurs applaudirent tandis que je levai les yeux ciel. Ce n'était pas moi qui allais applaudir sa venue. Même derrière un écran de télévision, je n'aimais pas jouer les hypocrites surtout avec cette femme que je considérais comme une fouteuse de merde.

 _\- Tanya Denali, pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez absolument faire cette interview ?_ demanda Kylie et s'asseyant en face d'elle.

 _\- Je souhaite établir la vérité et faire tomber certains masques. Il est temps que cesse cette mascarade. J'en ai marre de rester dans le silence alors que j'ai tellement de choses à dire._

 _\- Allez-vous nous parler de votre relation avec Edward Cullen ?_

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surprise ? Parce que Tanya n'était tout simplement pas une célébrité et qu'elle était connue grâce à sa relation avec Edward. Cette femme avait besoin d'exister et allait en profiter pour cracher son venin. Mais quelle _garce_ ! Si seulement j'avais un pouvoir télépathique, il y a longtemps que je lui aurais fait part de « _mon amour_ » et de « _mon admiration_ » pour elle.

Mais qu'avait-elle prévue de révéler ? J'étais à la fois curieuse de l'entendre et mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir faire une interview pour la contredire. Je n'aimais pas mettre ma vie privée en avant et cette allumeuse allait me forcer à le faire. Bon sang, il ne manquerait plus que ça !

 _\- Tout d'abord, parlez-nous de votre rencontre avec le bel Edward Cullen._

Elle rougit et rit, jouant la femme timide.

 _\- Je ne travaillais par ce jour-là alors j'en ai profité pour me promener à Central Park. C'est là que je l'ai rencontré._

C'était complètement malsain de l'écouter en train de décrire sa rencontre avec Edward puisqu'aujourd'hui, le principal intéressé était mon mari et le père de notre futur enfant. Mais ce serait mentir de dire que ça ne me faisait rien de l'entendre et pourtant, je ne pris pas la télécommande pour changer de chaîne.

La porte claqua violemment, me faisant sursauter. Surprise, je me relevai et regardai derrière moi. Edward était là, les yeux tirés par la fatigue.

Muette, je l'observais en train de retirer son manteau et de le poser sur le porte-manteau, de contourner le canapé pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il passa son bras dans mon dos, m'embrassa le front et me serra contre lui tout en restant silencieux.

Bien que je lui en veuille terriblement d'être trop absent, de ne pas me soutenir, ma déception s'envola à l'instant où ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front à plusieurs reprises. Il s'excusait à travers ses caresses et ses baisers et ce serait mentir si je disais que je n'en avais pas besoin. Ça me faisait un bien fou de le sentir contre moi.

Je ne ressentais plus le besoin de m'énerver. Je m'étais suffisamment mise en colère pendant la journée et je n'avais plus envie de hurler comme une poissonnière pour lui faire comprendre que son comportement me blessait. Se disputer n'était pas forcément une solution. Nous discuterons tranquillement lorsque le moment sera venu. C'était beaucoup plus sain.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes une interview de mon ex ?_

Je haussai les épaules et lui répondis :

 _\- Il n'y avait rien à la télé, mais dès qu'elle est apparue, j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'elle allait parler de nous. Elle est d'ailleurs en train de raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés._

 _\- Oh et comment voit-elle notre rencontre ?_

 _\- Eh bien, elle dit que vous vous êtes rencontrés à Central Park._

Il rit en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?_ lui demandai-je.

Il me regarda en arquant un sourcil comme si je venais de dire une bêtise.

 _\- Cette femme est une mythomane. Je ne l'ai pas rencontré à Central Park, mais dans son bar. Nous nous sommes bien entendus sexuellement parlant, nous avons couchés ensemble pendant de longs mois jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre et ça s'arrête-là._

Je fis une grimace. Imaginer mon mari et son ex-plan cul en train de coucher ensemble était loin d'être une très belle image. C'était dégoûtant et…

 _\- Chérie, cesse de penser à ce que nous faisions._

 _\- C'est toi qui m'as poussée à avoir ce genre de pensée. C'est de ta faute._

 _\- Je ne t'ai dit que la vérité,_ dit-il en haussant les épaules. _Notre rencontre est loin d'avoir été la plus romantique et je voulais que tu le saches._

 _\- Pourtant, la nôtre ne l'est pas non plus._

Je le regardai tandis qu'il approcha son visage du mien en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Sauf que la nôtre a changé ma vie. Aujourd'hui, je suis marié à la femme la plus belle de New York et je ne regrette rien du tout._

Je rougis comme une cerise mûre et le laissai m'embrasser. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et répondis à son baiser. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas embrassée que j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des mois.

« _Et après cette déclaration, tu crois toujours qu'il voit une autre femme et qu'il va te quitte pour elle ?_ » me demanda ma petite voix.

Il est vrai que cette pensée avait été excessive, mais n'importe quelle femme aurait pensé la même chose que moi si son mari ne répondait pas au téléphone et s'il était tout le temps absent. Et maintenant qu'il m'a rassurée sans qu'il ne le sache réellement, je pouvais effacer cette accusation de ma tête. Je savais que son absence n'était pas cause d'une autre femme.

 _\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça…_

Je pris son visage en coupe et lui volai un premier baiser.

 _\- Je te le promets._

Il m'embrassa à son tour.

 _\- Jure-le-moi…_

Je l'imitai, encore et encore.

 _\- Je te le jure, mon amour,_ répondit-il.

Il écrasa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes pour appuyer sa promesse.

 _\- J'accepte le fait que tu travailles beaucoup, mais je ne me suis pas mariée avec toi pour tu deviennes mon colocataire. Tu es mon mari et je te veux au moins le soir avec moi…_

Nous nous embrassâmes pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je ne décide de reprendre la parole. Je pensais réellement ce que j'attendais de lui, mais je me rendis compte que cela ne correspondait à nos premières attentes. A la base, si nous avions décidé de nous marier, c'était justement pour éviter que notre conjoint attende quelque chose de nous.

 _\- Je sais que je te demande des choses que je ne t'aurais pas demandé si je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi, mais mes sentiments sont bien réels et ça me fait mal de savoir que tu m'évites presque._

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'oublier les termes que nous avions énoncés à notre rencontre car aujourd'hui et depuis quelques mois, tout est différent. Je t'aime Isabella Cullen et j'accepte que tu exiges que je sois à tes côtés le matin et le soir._

Je rougis, l'entraînant à sourire et à me caresser la joue. Il adorait mes rougeurs. Il me trouvait adorable avec. Enfin, ce n'était que ses mots. Moi, je trouvais ça gênant parce qu'elles me trahissaient dès que j'étais touchée ou gênée. Et depuis que je l'avais rencontré, elles ne cessaient de faire leur apparition et ainsi, marquer le retour de ma timidité d'autrefois.

 _\- Edward Cullen vous a-t-il quitté pour Isabella Swan afin de se marier avec elle ?_

La question que Kylie Jacobs venait de poser à Tanya nous força à mettre fin à notre baiser. J'étais frustrée d'avoir été interrompus par cette mégère, mais je n'éteignis pas pour autant la télévision puisque maintenant qu'elle avait terminé de raconter sa rencontre avec Edward, j'étais devenue le sujet principale.

Je m'assis plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé et posai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon mari. Ce dernier repassa son bras dans mon dos et me serra un peu plus contre lui.

 _\- Il ne m'a pas quitté parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus. J'ai eu le droit à une rupture par SMS._

Les spectateurs furent outrés par la révélation. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Certes, larguer une personne par SMS était minable et lâche, mais ce n'était pas comme si Edward était le seul à l'avoir fait. Surtout que dans cette histoire, j'étais celle qui l'avait encouragé à le faire. Elle n'était que son plan cul, rien de plus.

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner,_ intervint Edward. _Elle osé dire que nous étions fiancés ?_

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Au moins, je n'allais pas être obligée de lui poser la question moi-même.

 _\- Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire la victime. Elle n'était qu'un plan cul, une femme qui me permettait de baiser. Entre nous, il n'y avait qu'une histoire de sexe alors pourquoi raconte-t-elle que nous allions nous marier ?_ cracha-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, persuadée qu'il avait besoin de faire évacuer la colère qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Tanya. Et je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

 _\- Isabella,_ m'appela-t-il, m'entraînant à le regarder. _Ce que j'ai fait avec toutes les femmes que j'ai fréquenté était l'homme que j'étais avant. Je profitais d'elle et de mon statut pour les avoir dans mon lit, mais je peux te rassurer que je n'ai jamais fait cela avec toi. Je t'ai toujours voulu, mais d'une autre manière._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout cela ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme quelqu'un de mauvais._

 _\- Edward,_ dis-je en mettant ma main sur sa joue. _Je savais déjà quel type d'homme tu étais avant de te rencontrer. Je te voulais comme partenaire. Je n'avais pas l'idée de t'épouser, mais en acceptant de le faire, j'ai accepté ton passé et l'homme que tu étais avant._

Il m'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Je dus rompre notre étreinte pour respirer à nouveau. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et me concentrai à nouveau sur l'interview.

 _\- Maintenant, laisse-moi entendre ce que cette garce a à dire sur moi._

Il ne répondit rien et me serra à nouveau contre lui.

 _\- Je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas Edward qui m'a largué par SMS._

Et voilà, nous étions…

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?_

 _\- Je connais Edward par cœur. Je sais qu'il est quelqu'un d'humble et de respectueux. Surtout envers les femmes. Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi._

Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce jour où j'avais envoyé un message à la place d'Edward pour lui dire de ne plus le contacter et c'était bien avant qu'il parte en voyage d'affaire. Et d'après mes souvenirs, ce dernier ne m'avait pas empêché de marquer mon territoire.

 _\- Nous pensions pourtant que vous n'étiez qu'une conquête de plus._

Elle ne parut pas outrée par la remarque de Kylie. Cependant, son faux sourire ne passa pas inaperçu.

 _\- Oh vous savez, les médias peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, mais moi, je peux vous assurer que nous étions bien plus que des amants. La preuve, puisqu'il voulait m'épouser._

 _\- Edward Cullen a pourtant démenti et a assuré que vous n'étiez pas fiancés._

 _\- Il a toujours eu des difficultés à se dévoiler et je trouve cela mignon. Et puis, je sais qu'il a affirmé que nous n'étions pas fiancés après sa rencontre avec Isabella Swan, je me trompe ?_

 _\- C'est exact, mais c'est à ce moment-là que nous l'avons interrogé sur votre relation._

Tanya se racla la gorge et plaça ses cheveux sur son épaule droite pour camoufler sa gêne. Elle ne dirigeait pas l'interview comme elle l'avait souhaité, mais en même temps, elle avait été stupide. Tout le monde savait que Kylie Jacobs préparait ses interviews. Cette journaliste travaillait ses dossiers et avait suffisamment d'années de carrière pour réussir à garder le contrôle.

 _\- Il est marié avec une autre femme que vous,_ lui rappela Kylie.

 _\- Je sais !_ s'emporta Tanya. _Mais vous ne savez rien de leur relation. Isabella Swan n'est qu'une arriviste. Elle profite de lui et c'est que j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés à Los Angeles,_ se reprit-elle, certaine d'avoir une information croustillante à fournir à la journaliste.

 _\- Et que s'est-il passé exactement à Los Angeles ?_

Tanya sourit à pleine dent. Dieu seul savait que j'avais envie de la gifler avec son air de peste. Elle avait tellement confiance en elle, qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde que la situation pouvait se retourner contre elle. Ou alors, elle n'en avait que faire, ce qui était fort probable.

 _\- Edward était en voyage à Los Angeles et tandis que moi, j'étais allée voir ma famille. Je l'ai croisé rapidement alors qu'il entrait dans son hôtel, mais je l'ai vu si abattu que je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça._

 _\- Comment ce sont passées vos retrouvailles ?_

Je grognai dans ma barbe. Je n'en voulais à la journaliste de lui poser cette question. Elle ne faisait que son travail et elle était heureuse de pouvoir obtenir une information cruciale. Elle était du genre à vouloir rétablir les vérités puisqu'elle l'avait déjà fait avec Aro Volturis. Même Edward était passé sur ce plateau.

 _\- Je lui ai rendu visite dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour le consoler. Quand je suis rentrée, il était en conversation avec Isabella sur Skype._

J'étais fascinée par toute la haine qu'elle émettait dès qu'elle prononçait mon nom. Elle devait tellement me haïr que j'étais persuadée qu'elle en rêvait la nuit. En ce qui me concernait, son aversion à mon égard ne m'atteignait pas. Si je devais faire attention à tous les frustrés qui souhaitaient m'atteindre, je n'étais pas prête d'être heureuse et de vivre ma vie comme je le sens.

 _\- N'avez-vous pas eu la sensation que vous le dérangiez ?_

Bien sûr que si, tu l'avais dérangé, sale blondasse ! Certes, à ce moment-là, il était en train de me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer plus tôt à New York, mais _merde_ , ta présence n'était aucunement souhaitée !

J'avais d'ailleurs cru qu'Edward me trompait avec elle et j'avais été si remontée que j'avais ignoré chacun de ses appels jusqu'à faire un footing en pleine nuit, le poussant à rentrer pour me prouver qu'il m'était fidèle et qu'il m'aimait. Il m'avait rassurée et c'était pour cette raison que les révélations de son ex ne m'atteignaient pas.

 _\- Une femme comme moi ne dérange jamais Edward Cullen. Il reste un homme qui ressent des besoins et après lui avoir dit qu'il ne devait pas se mettre dans cet état à cause de cette Isabella qui ne le respectait pas. Inutile de vous préciser ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite._

 _\- Ça suffit,_ s'exclama Edward avec froideur. _Je ne vais pas laisser cette garce inventer des choses à mon sujet._

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière sans pour autant rompre notre étreinte tandis que Tanya continuait de parler. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ses propos et sur ce que faisait mon mari à la fois afin de satisfaire ma curiosité.

 _\- Edward m'a toujours aimée. C'est pour cette raison que je ne cesse de dire que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a larguée par SMS, mais Isabella Swan. Elle était beaucoup trop jalouse de notre relation et au lieu d'accepter que nous nous aimions, elle a joué la carte de la jalousie._

 _\- Ils se sont pourtant rencontrés lors d'un gala de charité et c'est à cet endroit-là qu'ils se sont embrassés. Qui vous dit qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant ?_

Je me souvenais alors de l'article du New York Times parut le lendemain de notre première fois.

« _Une nuit torride, tu peux le dire_ » souligna ma conscience.

Je l'ignorais et me concentrai à nouveau sur mes pensées. Les journalistes ont toujours crus que nous avions eu un véritable coup de foudre. Mais il fut vrai que nous nous étions plus dès le départ et bien qu'Edward ait fait en sorte que sa sœur m'invite au gala, rien ne prévoyait que nous deviendrions des amants puis mari et femme.

 _\- Maître Garcia, j'ai besoin de vos services maintenant,_ entendis-je de la part d'Edward.

En l'entendant parler à son avocat, je compris qu'il avait l'intention de faire interrompre l'interview. J'ignorais que c'était possible de faire cela et j'étais partagée entre vouloir écouter Tanya raconter des balivernes à propos d'Edward et voir le visage de cette vipère se fermer lorsqu'elle saura qu'elle avait perdu à ce jeu et que nous étions beaucoup plus forts qu'elle.

 _\- J'aimerais que vous interveniez sur une interview qui se déroule sur c'est CW. Tanya Denali est réapparue comme par magie et est en train de salir mon image ainsi que celui de ma femme. Il n'est pas question que je la laisse répandre de fausses rumeurs._

Edward raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard et m'informa que son avocat allait faire le nécessaire. J'étais surprise de l'efficacité de Maître Garcia, mais j'avais hâte de voir le résultat de son travail.

 _\- Mon père a déjà dû faire ça, à l'époque où Elite Company a rencontré une crise. Certains employés s'étaient légués contre lui et ont été interviewés pour dévoiler des choses ignobles sur lui. Ce jour-là, je l'ai observé et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je serais amené à le faire à mon tour. Je connais le directeur de CW et il ne voudrait pas avoir des problèmes avec ma famille,_ m'avoua-t-il sans que je ne sois obligée de lui demander.

Je hochai sans répondre pour autant car je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je le regardai et gémis de surprise lorsqu'il m'embrassa subitement. Il me demanda l'autorisation pour introduire sa langue rebelle dans ma bouche, ce que je ne pus refuser.

Nous venions d'entrer dans notre bulle et le son de la télévision devint plus lointain. Edward me porta pour m'installer sur lui et en profita pour caresser mes hanches en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ma cicatrice.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué,_ me confia-t-il.

Je ne répondis toujours rien. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour le rassurer ou pour tenir une conversation. Seuls quelques gémissements arrivèrent à sortir de ma gorge pour exprimer mon plaisir. En tout cas, si mon mutisme l'agaçait, il ne m'en fit pas part.

 _\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été absent ces derniers temps. Je n'arrivais même pas à travailler à cause de mon comportement. Ne plus te voir, ni te prendre dans mes bras me tuait et j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper._

 _\- Ah, je suis désolée de vous interrompre Tanya Denali, mais nous sommes dans l'obligation de mettre fin à cette interview._

La voix de Kylie nous obligea à interrompre notre baiser et écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Je fus obligée de tourner la tête pour écouter tandis qu'Edward continuai d'embrasser la naissance de ma poitrine. Il semblait avoir confiance en son avocat. Il n'avait sans doute pas besoin de savoir que Maître Garcia avait fait son job.

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Il semblerait que votre interview ne plaise pas aux principaux intéressés et nous avons pour ordre de l'arrêter car vous étiez en train de divulguer de fausses informations._

 _\- Eh bien, qu'ils s'attendent à lire mon premier livre._

Tanya quitta le plateau, furieuse. Ses talons claquèrent et le caméraman la suivit jusqu'à ce que la porte des coulisses se referme derrière elle.

Heureux d'avoir pu mettre fin à ce cirque, Edward attira mon attention en prenant mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Je gémis en posant mes mains sur le bas de son ventre. Une part de moi voulait le repousser pour lui demander des explications, mais une autre, voulait profiter de notre étreinte avant de discuter plus sérieusement. Et puis, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas touché ainsi.

 _\- Personne ne réussira à nous atteindre,_ me dit-il en rompant notre baiser, ses mains encadrant toujours mon visage. _Personne n'arrivera à atteindre ma femme. Que ce soit ma famille, mes ex ou des inconnus, je te protégerais toujours. Tu sais tout de ma relation avec Tanya. Tout ce qu'elle a essayé de dire, c'est faux, complétement faux. Et maintenant que l'interview est terminée, je peux éteindre cette télévision et te vénérer comme une reine._

Sa déclaration était touchante et je n'avais toujours pas les mots pour lui répondre. Le fait qu'il me dise qu'il me protégeait contre tout le monde, était très rassurant, mais malgré nos récents baisers, nous n'avions toujours pas discutés et je ne savais toujours pas pour quelle raison il ne rentrait plus à la maison pour dormir et me rassurer.

Si nous ne parlions pas, je savais que je finirais par m'emporter à nouveau et nous n'avions pas besoin de cela. Nous devions rester soudés jusqu'au bout et parler tranquillement. J'allais écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire, mais j'espérais sincèrement que sa révélation ne sera pas trop douloureuse à entendre.

 _\- Je te promets qu'à partir de ce soir, tout redeviendra comme avant._

 _\- Comme avant ?_

J'avais besoin de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par « redevenir comme avant ».

 _\- Je vais être là pour toi. Lorsqu'Emmett m'a appelé pour me dire que tu pleurais, me tuait et lorsque je t'ai entendu me dire que tu souffrais de mon absence et que tu étais terrorisée à l'idée d'être seule m'a littéralement achevé._

 _\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas rentré après notre rendez-vous avec Riley ? Je pensais que tu me suivais et que nous allions pouvoir discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais tu n'es rentré que maintenant. Pour moi, il était clair que tu n'avais pas compris que j'avais besoin de toi, de ton soutien. Tu étais où ?_

 _\- Viens, je vais te montrer,_ me dit-il en caressant ma main.

Surprise que la situation change, je mis quelques secondes avant de réagir, d'attraper sa main et de le laisser m'entraîner jusqu'à son bureau. J'eus le temps de renouer ma robe de chambre avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ?_ lui demandai-je.

 _\- Le projet sur lequel j'ai travaillé ces trois dernières semaines._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Il alluma sa tablette et son ordinateur en même temps et y inséra une clé USB. Il ouvrit un dossier où était écrit _Elite Trip_ en majuscule. Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise de voir que son projet concernait mon entreprise. Et puis, je me souvins qu'il m'avait promis de trouver une solution pour que je puisse travailler à nouveau.

Une série de photos défila et en reconnaissant les lieux, je compris que ces hommes et ces machines travaillaient sur la reconstruction de mon bâtiment.

 _\- Comme tu l'as compris, j'ai engagé une équipe pour rebâtir ton entreprise. Elle sera exactement comme avant._

Je ne répondis rien, émue.

 _\- En attendant,_ continua-t-il, attirant mon regard, _j'ai libéré l'étage en-dessous du mien pour que tu puisses t'installer et travailler. Tu auras ton bureau personnel et tes employés auront aussi le leur._

Était-ce réel ou étais-je en train de rêver ?

 _\- Je me sens stupide… Complètement stupide… Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu voyais une autre femme parce que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et que tu m'envoyais que de simples textos pour me dire que tu ne rentrerais pas le soir et que je dormirai seule, une fois de plus._

 _\- Isabella…_

 _\- Attends,_ le coupai-je en posant ma main sur sa bouche. _Grâce à tout ce que tu m'as dit depuis que tu es rentré, je sais que tu ne m'as pas trompée. C'est juste, qu'en tant que femme, il m'est arrivé d'avoir peur que tu me quittes pour une autre… Je te fais confiance, mais comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne veux plus que tu t'absentes de cette manière. Je sais que tu as du travail, mais s'il te plaît, rentre le soir pour dormir à la maison._

Pendant ma longue tirade, Edward ne m'avait pas cessé de me regarder dans les yeux. Je pus lire beaucoup d'émotions, mais l'inquiétude et la culpabilité étaient celles qui dominaient les autres et j'avais bien l'intention de les effacer de ses magnifiques pupilles vertes.

 _\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de travailler si dur pour moi… Ce n'était pas dans ton devoir de t'occuper de mon entreprise._

 _\- Je te l'ai promis et j'ai vu à quel point tu étais mal à l'idée de travailler à la maison, de perdre tes employés et de ne plus avoir ton agence. Je veux te voir sourire à nouveau. Je veux te rendre heureuse._

 _\- Mais comme tu l'as dit, tous mes employés ont démissionné… Je leur ai envoyé des lettres d'excuses pour ce qui c'était passé pour tenter de les retenir, mais ils ne veulent plus travailler pour moi…_

 _\- J'en ai quelques-uns qui pourront les remplacer. Je les ai prévenus que tu les rencontreras pour savoir si tu acceptes de les embaucher._

 _\- Ils seront donc mes employés ? Ce sera moi qui les payera et personne d'autre ?_

 _\- Exactement._

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela. J'étais extrêmement heureuse et touchée de son acte. J'allais pouvoir retravailler et mon entreprise était en cours de reconstruction. Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'Edward était sur ce projet ? J'aurais pu le deviner puisqu'il m'en avait fait la promesse, mais dans ma tête, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte le temps que cela pourrait lui prendre.

 _\- C'était donc ça qui t'a pris autant de temps ?_

 _\- Je voulais bosser dessus jusqu'à ce que je puisse te le montrer. J'ai mis du temps parce qu'il fallait tout réorganiser. Quand nous nous sommes disputés dans ce bureau, j'ai compris que j'avais perdu assez de temps comme ça alors je me suis dépêché de vider l'étage qui t'est destiné. Et je devais aussi convaincre mon père…_

 _\- Il ne voulait pas ?_

J'étais un peu déçue d'apprendre que mon beau-père ne veuille pas m'accueillir dans les locaux d' _Elite Company_ pendant un laps de temps. Cependant, je le comprenais car cela signifierait qu'à l'intérieur de cette tour immense que représentait l'entreprise familiale, il y allait avoir aussi celle de sa belle-fille. Et pour le coup, j'étais vraiment embarrassée.

 _\- Il n'était pas spécialement d'accord. Il avait peur que les clients confondent nos deux entreprises, mais après avoir passé des jours à le convaincre, j'ai finis par abandonner. Je ne lui laisse plus le choix. Il aurait fait pareil si ma mère était à ta place._

 _\- Je ne veux pas causer de problèmes…_

 _\- Chérie,_ me dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. _Tu ne nous causeras aucun problème et je t'ai dit que je te protégerais dans n'importe quelle situation. Mon père finira par accepter ma décision._

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

 _\- C'est pour cette raison que je passais certaines nuits dans mon appartement ou chez mes parents. J'étais à la fois fatigué et j'avais tellement envie d'obtenir un accord positif de mon père. Ces locaux t'appartiennent le temps que ton agence soit remise sur pied. Et maintenant que le projet est enfin terminé, je peux maintenant m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te rétablisses. Tu ne te réveilleras plus seule dans le lit sauf si je suis en train de préparer un petit-déjeuner._

A présent, je pleurais, touchée par ses mots. J'avais un mari parfait et pour rien au monde je le changerais. Il était vraiment doué pour me rendre heureuse. Ses absences n'étaient rien à côté de ce qu'il m'offrait.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un mari comme toi ?_

 _\- Tu as dit oui devant l'autel._

Je ris et m'approchai pour l'embrasser chastement en guise de remerciement. Je me promettais intérieurement d'appeler Emmett pour qu'il reprenne son poste d'adjoint. Il sera heureux d'apprendre que grâce à Edward, je trouvais la force de me battre.

 _\- Et notre petit gars sera content de sentir que sa maman va mieux,_ dit-il en caressant mon ventre.

Je ris une nouvelle fois. Il était tellement persuadé que nous allions avoir un garçon qu'il arrivait presque à me convaincre.

 _\- A ce propos, nous avons rendez-vous chez le gynécologue demain pour notre première échographie._

 _\- Je suis pressé d'apprendre que j'ai raison._

 _\- Ou que tu as tort._

 _\- C'est ce qu'on verra._

Je ris et l'embrassai. Il me surprit lorsqu'il me souleva en passant ses mains sous mes fesses pour m'emmener jusque dans notre chambre.

 _\- Maintenant, je vais chérir ma reine,_ me promit-il en me posant délicatement sur notre lit.

Edward dévora mon cou de baiser, m'entraînant à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Mon mari était de retour et qu'est-ce que c'était bon de le retrouver ! Surtout pour faire l'amour, c'était encore plus divin !

* * *

 **THE END !**

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Edward était absent, mais c'était pour la bonne cause et vous aviez tous deviné ! De toute façon, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il est fou de sa femme et il veut la rendre heureuse.

Allez, je veux **TOUTES** vos hypothèses à ce propos et sans **AUCUNE** excuses ! :D

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **137 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Allez, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire alors faites péter le compteur des **600 reviews !**

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	30. Chapitre Vingt-six

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Ce n'était pas prévu, mais comme c'est **Noël** , je vous fait ce petit cadeau **:3 A votre tour de me gâter !** Encore merci pour vos reviews et passez de bonnes fêtes !

 **Merci aux reviewers :** _gaellezjey ;_ _larosurleau ; Romeila ;_ _donatellobridou ; Lily-Rose-Bella ;_ _xTenShiax_ _ **&** __alchi._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-SIX**

J'avalais le déjeuner copieux qu'Edward m'avait préparé en quatrième vitesse car ce dernier m'attendait pour me faire visiter les locaux qu'il me prêtait généreusement. J'étais loin d'être en avance et je savais qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Concernant les locaux, j'étais encore sur mon petit nuage. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, pour me rendre heureuse. C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai, mais connaissant Edward, je savais qu'il avait travaillé dur pour qu'aucun obstacle ne vienne en travers de mon chemin.

\- _Tu es prête ?_ me demanda-t-il alors que j'étais en train de me brosser les dents.

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait comme réponse, mais de toute façon, il me voyait encore vêtue de ma nuisette en dentelle bleue et de mon shorty noir. Si en étant ainsi, il ne comprenait pas que je n'étais pas prête à partir, c'est qu'il avait un souci.

\- _Chérie, j'ai une réunion dans moins d'une heure_ , me rappela-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Je râlai, crachai et me rinçai la bouche. Avait-il oublié ce que Monsieur m'avait fait ce matin, hein ?

\- _Si tu ne m'avais pas réveillée en m'offrant un baiser intime, je te garantis que nous serons déjà dans ton bureau_ , lui répondis-je en m'essuyant la bouche.

\- _Et ça va être de ma faute_ , dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je l'ignorai en souriant. Je savais que je n'étais pas innocente dans cette histoire, mais je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ! Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça et pour cause, cela m'arrivait très rarement. Surtout en ce moment.

\- _Oh Edward, oui !_ m'imita-t-il avec une voix aiguë alors que je passais tranquillement devant lui.

\- _Tu m'imites vraiment mal, chéri._

\- _En tant qu'homme, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'imiter les gémissements de ma femme._

\- _Mes gémissements ne sont pas aussi aigus,_ me défendis-je.

\- _Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire,_ me répondit-il avec son éternel sourire arrogant.

Je rougis comme une cerise. Arg., il n'allait pas me lâcher avec ça ! Mais pourquoi mon cerveau s'était-il amusé à me trahir alors que mon mari était encore dans le lit ?!

\- _Ce n'est pas ma faute !_ dis-je en me retournant, tout sourire. _C'est le deuxième rêve érotique que je fais depuis que je te connais et tu devrais être content d'en être l'acteur principal !_ me justifiai-je.

Il rit en jetant sa tête en arrière. Il était beau comme un dieu et en plus, je le désirais encore plus lorsqu'il riait comme un crétin. Saleté de mari arrogant ! Je l'aimais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver lorsqu'il se moquait de moi ainsi !

\- _Dommage que je n'étais pas là pour le premier,_ rétorqua-t-il après s'être calmé.

\- _Crétin_ , grognai-je en lui lançant un oreiller.

Ouais, dans le fond, j'étais vexée qu'il se moque de moi ainsi. C'était stupide, mais _merde_ , j'avais fait ce rêve en compagnie de mon mari ! Je ne devrais pas être gênée parce que, de toute manière, je n'y pouvais rien. Sauf que ça me faisait passer pour une femme insatiable. Il le savait peut-être déjà, mais **ARG.** , ça m'énervait !

\- _Au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu ferais mieux de me laisser m'habiller, Bourriquet !_

Pour lui montrer que je lui en voulais, je lui tournais le dos et commençai à ranger le lit. Je n'avais pas le temps pour m'y attarder, mais tant pis, je détestais lorsqu'il était défait. Et puis, j'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs dans le rangement.

\- _Chérie, tu m'en veux ?_ me demanda Edward, plus sérieusement.

Je ne répondis rien parce que je savais que ma réaction était honteusement stupide.

\- _Chérie…_

\- _Laisse-moi tranquille !_

Je retournai dans la salle de bains pour me doucher sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Il détestait me voir ainsi et il allait tout faire pour comprendre ma réaction.

En attendant qu'il se manifeste, je profitai de l'eau bouillante pour me détendre et me laver après une matinée de sexe. À cause des nombreuses absences d'Edward, je n'étais plus habituée à être réveillée de la sorte, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'ai toujours aimé ses caresses le matin et à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

Je sortis de la douche enroulée dans une serviette et vis qu'Edward était assis sur le lit en train de téléphoner. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds et je crus voir une lueur de désir traverser ses pupilles vertes ensorcelantes. C'était toujours valorisant de le voir me reluquer ainsi. Je me sentais désirée.

\- _Paul, j'ai un petit imprévu_ , dit-il en continuant de me regarder. _Pouvez-vous programmer la réunion à treize heures et prévenir les employés concernés, s'il vous plaît ?_

Oups, j'étais plus qu'en retard. Bon tant pis, ça l'apprendra à se moquer de moi !

Je lui en voulais encore un petit peu. Ma fierté de femme en prenait un coup et je voulais l'entendre s'excuser. Je pouvais être exécrable par moments, mais tant pis. Ses sentiments pour moi n'avaient pas encore fui à cause de mon sale caractère donc je pouvais me rassurer sur ce point et rester la même.

\- _Chérie, tu m'en veux encore ?_ m'interrogea-t-il après avoir raccroché et posé le téléphone sur le lit.

Je ne répondis rien et cherchai une tenue adéquate dans notre dressing. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi me mettre. Le printemps avait fini par s'installer à New York, mais il ne faisait pas très chaud et ne souhaitant pas être malade, j'optais pour un jean Levi's et un pull-over blanc avant de me raviser et de me rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, je n'allais pas rester à la maison.

Edward m'emmenait à _Elite Company_ pour que je puisse m'installer dans ses locaux. Je devais porter l'image de l'épouse du patron et celle de femme d'affaires. J'allais devoir combiner les deux même si je n'allais pas embrasser Edward en public. Je soupirai en rangeant ma tenue et râlai dans ma barbe. Je n'avais rien à me mettre. C'était très frustrant.

Je sursautai en sentant des bras forts m'encercler. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et jouai avec ses doigts, attendant patiemment qu'il me parle. Je savais qu'il allait encore parler de ce foutu rêve érotique, mais il fallait que nous mettions un terme à cette dispute, qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

\- _Chérie, tu ne vas pas bouder à cause d'un rêve érotique ?_

Je haussai les épaules et me mis soudainement à pleurer.

\- _Bébé_ , dit-il.

Ah, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça !

\- _Bébé_ , répéta-t-il en me retournant pour lui faire face. _Je ne voulais pas te blesser et te faire pleurer en te taquinant._

\- _Merde, je suis vraiment en train de pleurer ?_ demandai-je stupidement.

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

\- _Il semblerait que ce bébé aime jouer avec tes émotions._

\- _Mes hormones ne cessent de me tourmenter. Je pleure quand je dois rire et je pète un câble pour une broutille._

Il m'embrassa le nez, me faisant frissonner au passage.

\- _Je te trouve très mignonne quand tu boudes, mais je n'aime pas lorsque ça dure trop longtemps. Sache que j'ai adoré t'entendre gémir dans ton sommeil et entendre mon nom sortir de ton adorable bouche m'a poussé à réaliser ton rêve. Je t'ai taquiné parce que ta timidité et tes rougeurs me font craquer._

Je souris et passai mes bras autour de son cou pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais plus. Reste à savoir si je lui en avais vraiment voulu… Arg., foutues hormones !

\- _Merci de t'être occupée de moi, mon cher mari._

\- _Ce fut avec plaisir_ , me répondit-il en m'embrassant. _Maintenant, dépêche-toi de t'habiller, nous devons vraiment y aller,_ ajouta-t-il en me tapant sur les fesses.

Je ris contre ses lèvres, lui volai un baiser et enfilai ma tenue du jour. Cette jupe crayon grise et ce chemisier blanc feront l'affaire. Je me maquillai, me coiffai, me parfumai et mis mes escarpins favoris. Je pris mon sac à main et rejoignis Edward au rez-de-chaussée.

\- _Ah, enfin !_ s'exclama-t-il en me voyant arriver.

\- _N'exagère pas_ , dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'enfilai trench rouge, enfilai une paire de gants en simili cuir et pris le croissant que je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger.

Edward passait son temps à me cuisiner des plats copieux. J'avais beau lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire de préparer le repas pour trois, mais Monsieur préférait n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Si je me retrouve avec trente kilos en trop à la fin de la grossesse, ce sera de sa faute !

« _Enfin, il ne t'a pas mis le couteau sous la gorge non plus…_ » Intervint ma conscience.

J'ignorai cette dernière et croquai mon croissant à pleine dent. Cette viennoiserie française était vraiment exquise et New York regorgeait de boulangerie française. J'avais d'ailleurs ma préférée et c'était sans nul doute la meilleure de toute la ville.

\- _Allez, on y va_ , dit Edward en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Je le suivis et le laissai fermer. Je l'attendis en bas des marches d'escaliers tandis qu'il visa sa voiture avec ses clés pour l'ouvrir automatiquement. J'eus à peine le temps de faire les quelques pas qui nous séparaient de son véhicule, qu'Edward me devança en m'ouvrant la portière tel un vrai gentleman.

\- _Merci_ , murmurai-je en lui jetant un regard rempli de sous-entendu.

Il jura dans sa barbe et referma la portière. Il s'assit derrière le volant, inséra la clé dans le contact et démarra. Il prit la petite télécommande dans la boîte à gant et ouvrit le portail. Et enfin, il s'engagea sur la chaussée.

À travers le rétroviseur, je vis notre portail se refermer après notre passage et je souris, fière d'avoir ma propre propriété et de la partager avec mon mari. Tous mes projets se réalisaient petit à petit et malgré les nombreux obstacles qui s'offraient à moi pour me déstabiliser, je tenais bon pour rester debout et ne pas tomber.

Le trajet fut silencieux, mais pas ennuyant pour autant. Tandis que je regardai par la fenêtre, Edward en profita pour caresser ma cuisse nue. Évidemment, mes frissons eux, lui répondirent instantanément. Quand il s'arrêtait au feu rouge, il s'amusait à me toucher plus intimement, me faisant rougir comme une pivoine.

Il aimait me toucher car d'après lui, ma peau était aussi soyeuse que de la soie et pour lui, c'était important de me montrer que je l'attirais toujours. Depuis que tout était redevenu à la normale, il ne cessait de me faire des déclarations pour me prouver que j'étais toujours celle qui le rendait fou à n'importe quel moment de la journée et c'était flattant. Il voulait à tout prix se rattraper.

Il entra dans le parking sous-terrain de son entreprise et se gara à sa place appropriée. Son nom était même marqué dessus pour être certains que ses employés ne se tromperaient pas.

Il sortit de la voiture et je le laissai m'ouvrir la portière. Je lui volai un baiser et me blottis contre lui dès lors qu'il verrouilla son véhicule.

\- _Ta place de parking est juste à côté de la mienne,_ me dit-il en me la montrant.

Je hoquetai de surprise en voyant que **MRS ISABELLA CULLEN** était inscrit en lettre capitale blanche sur un panneau noir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait osé me donner une place de parking. J'aurais très bien pu me garer dans la rue, je n'en avais que faire. Tant que je pouvais travailler ailleurs qu'à la maison.

\- _Tu n'aurais pas dû._

\- _Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis le PDG de cette entreprise. Si je désire que ma femme ait sa place de parking, elle l'aura. Je peux te le garantir._

Je souris et l'embrassai sur la joue pour le remercier. D'un autre côté, j'étais heureuse qu'il me laisse une place parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il était vraiment prêt à m'accueillir dans ses locaux et qu'il ne le faisait pas par obligation. Il voulait réellement me rendre heureuse.

\- _Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que nous nous rendons ensemble dans mon entreprise ?_ remarqua-t-il alors que nous entrions dans l'ascenseur.

\- _Ah bon ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte._

\- _D'habitude, tu venais me rendre visite, mais nous ne sommes jamais venus ensemble._

\- _Il faut une première à tout,_ lui répondis-je en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les miens.

Habituée à mettre ma vie privée au placard lorsque je travaillais, je rompis notre étreinte lorsque d'autres employés entrèrent dans la cabine. Ces derniers nous saluèrent et repartirent à l'étage où ils souhaitaient se rendre. Et le même cinéma se déroula jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au dernier étage et donc, celui où seul le bureau d'Edward et celui de son assistante y figuraient.

Marcher dans cet immense couloir me rappelait de bons souvenirs. Je me mordillai même ma lèvre inférieure en repensant au nombre de fois où nous avions fait l'amour dans son bureau.

Edward attrapa ma main et la serra fortement, me faisant comprendre qu'il pensait à la même chose. Je souris en me souvenant que nous étions aussi insatiables l'un que l'autre.

\- _Monsieur Cullen_ , le salua son assistante dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom.

Depuis l'épisode Maria, Edward avait changé trois fois d'assistante et il semblerait qu'il avait du mal à en trouver une compétente qui n'était pas là pour draguer son patron. Si celle-ci osait lui faire des avances, il m'avait promis qu'il embaucherait un homme. Cependant, il m'avait aussi assuré qu'Amber préférait les femmes. Mais bon, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri.

\- _Mademoiselle Roy, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?_

\- _J'irais mieux si je n'avais pas surpris ma copine dans les bras d'une autre… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis devenue lesbienne parce que les hommes sont tous des salauds et quand je me plais enfin avec les femmes, je me rends compte que ces dernières ne sont pas mieux,_ se confia-t-elle en se mouchant.

Edward lui offrit un sourire compatissant bien que je sois persuadée qu'il se foutait un peu de l'entendre parler de sa vie. Il suffisait de connaître chacune de ses mimiques pour le savoir.

\- _Oh, bonjour Madame Cullen, excusez-moi de vous avoir ignorée._

\- _Ce n'est rien. Bonjour à vous, Amber._

\- _S'il n'y a pas trop de dossiers, vous pourriez vous reposer, si vous le souhaitez, Amber,_ lui proposa Edward.

\- _Non, je vais m'en remettre. Travaillez pour vous va m'aider à oublier, mais merci quand même._

Edward hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- _Oh, d'ailleurs, j'ai traité le dossier d'hier et je vous le rends pour que vous puissiez y jeter un coup d'œil_ , dit-elle en tendant ledit dossier. _J'ai transféré les e-mails des grands clients sur votre boîte et inscrit de nouveau rendez-vous dans votre emploi du temps. Je vous ai tout envoyé par e-mail._

Edward la remercia, s'empara du dossier et le plaça sous son bras. Il regarda ensuite l'heure sur sa montre.

\- _Vous devriez aller déjeuner, Amber._

Elle s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais il ajouta :

\- _Et j'insiste. Nous nous retrouverons à la réunion._

\- _Très bien, Monsieur Cullen, je vais aller déjeuner._

Elle quitta les lieux et Edward soupira lourdement.

\- _Elle raconte beaucoup trop sa vie, mais elle travaille très bien. Je ne vais pas donc pas la virer parce qu'elle aime exposer sa vie privée à qui veut l'entendre_ , m'expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Il me tira la main pour que j'entre à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte derrière lui, posa le dossier sur une table. Je souris lorsque je le sentis proche de moi et que ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules pour faire glisser mon manteau le long de mes bras tout en m'embrassant dans le cou.

\- _Maintenant, je peux m'occuper de ma femme._

\- _Hum, Edward…_ soufflai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

J'aimais ses baisers surtout dans le cou. J'avais beaucoup de mal à résister et à le repousser lorsqu'il lui arrivait de m'offrir cette délicieuse caresse. Cependant, le lieu où nous nous trouvions réussit à me bloquer.

\- _Il nous reste encore une heure avant la réunion et ce bureau me rappelle de délicieux souvenirs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Il mordilla mon cou et fit tomber mon manteau au sol. L'incendie dévastateur avait déjà fait son chemin dans mon corps et si nous n'étions pas dans son bureau, je lui aurais permis de continuer. OK, nous l'avions déjà fait à maintes reprises dans cet endroit, mais je préférais que nous fassions l'amour à la maison, là où personne ne pouvait venir à l'improviste.

\- _Bébé, nous sommes seuls et personne ne viendra dans cet étage sans me prévenir puisque je viens de virer mon assistante. Que veux-tu de plus ?_

\- _Je préfère faire l'amour à la maison._

\- _Pourquoi ? Tu ne te plaignais jamais, avant._

\- _Parce que c'était différent et c'était avant que je développe des sentiments pour toi. Avant, nous baisions comme des sauvages. Aujourd'hui, tout a changé_ , lui expliquai-je en me retournant pour poser mes mains sur son torse. _Je t'aime et il n'y a rien de mieux que de me perdre dans tes bras en toute intimité et sans être dérangé._

J'embrassai son cou et ajoutai :

\- _Et puis, te connaissant, je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que tes employés prennent connaissance de ma tête après l'amour. Je serais toute décoiffée et joues rougies. Ils verront clairement que j'ai pris mon pied juste avant la réunion._

Je continuai d'embrasser son cou. Je savais que mon geste était une drôle de façon de refuser ses avances, mais j'adorais faire ça et surtout sentir son odeur masculine si enivrante.

Il plissa les yeux et fit semblant de réfléchir. J'étais certaine qu'il imaginait ma tête après l'amour ou alors, il se préparait mentalement à me faire sienne une fois que nous serons rentrés à la maison.

\- _Je prends note_ , rétorqua-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. _Ce soir, tu n'auras pas intérêt à me sortir une autre excuse._

Je souris et fermai les yeux lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes.

\- _N'oublie pas, nous avons rendez-vous chez le gynécologue pour connaître le sexe du bébé_ , dis-je en posant mes mains sur mon ventre.

\- _Vas-tu enfin reconnaître que j'ai raison ?_ me demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes.

\- _Hum, je ne sais pas._

\- _C'est un petit gars, je n'en doute pas,_ chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

\- _Nous aurons la réponse tout à l'heure._

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tout en effectuant des caresses circulaires sur mon ventre. Je fermai les yeux, passai mes mains autour de son cou et posai ma tête contre son épaule pour savourer son massage. Il le faisait si bien que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête.

\- _J'ai hâte qu'il pointe le bout de son nez_ , me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- _Et moi, j'ai la trouille_ , marmonnai-je.

Je rompis notre étreinte et m'assis le petit sofa en cuir noir. Il retira sa veste et vint me rejoindre.

\- _De quoi as-tu peur ?_ m'interrogea-t-il avec sérieux.

Je baissai la tête et regardai mes mains. Je savais que si je lui disais les démarches que j'avais entreprises pour me renseigner sur la grossesse et qu'au passage, j'avais lu des choses horribles, il me réprimanderait à sa manière. Sauf qu'en lui disant que j'avais la trouille, il n'allait certainement pas me lâcher.

\- _Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je suis enceinte. Je ne sais donc pas grand-chose de ce que je peux ressentir ou de ce qui peut arriver au cours de ma grossesse. Je sais juste que nous avons des nausées pendant le premier trimestre bien que je n'en ai pas eues, mais…_

\- _Isabella, va droit au but, veux-tu ?_ m'interrompit-il.

Je soupirai lourdement. Ma tentative de faire une introduction pour justifier le fait que j'ai visité des sites internet pour me renseigner et me rassurer avait échouée.

\- _Je me suis renseignée sur internet et j'ai vu des choses vraiment, vraiment horribles…_ avouai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il inspira fortement en fermant les yeux puis les rouvrit pour me regarder sévèrement. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant qui se faisait disputer par son père. Il n'empêche, que si je ne le connaissais pas, je pourrais presque avoir peur de lui.

\- _Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas croire tout ce qui était dit sur internet._

\- _Il faut bien que je me renseigne_ , me justifiai-je. _Je n'ai personne à qui parler de ma grossesse._

\- _Tu peux me parler._

Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Mais tu n'es pas une femme et bien que certains scientifiques font des recherches pour savoir s'il est possible de mettre un homme enceinte, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne peux pas porter de bébé !_

Il plissa les yeux et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- _Je devrais peut-être essayer_ , dit-il, taquin.

\- _Même pas en rêve !_ répondis-je en lui tapant le bras. _Je veux que mon mari reste un homme !_

Il fit une grimace pour me faire croire que je lui avais fait mal, me faisant rire au passage.

\- _Plus sérieusement_ , dit-il en se rapprochant de moi pour me caresser la joue. _Si tu as peur, parle-moi au lieu de regarder sur internet et amplifier tes craintes._

\- _Mais j'ai vraiment vu des choses horribles !_

\- _Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?_

\- _Certaines femmes ont failli mourir et ne parlons pas des accouchements ! Et tout ça me fait terriblement peur. Je n'étais déjà pas très rassurée alors en lisant et visionnant tous ces témoignages, mes craintes se sont aggravées._

J'eus presque envie de pleurer rien qu'en me souvenant d'un témoignage que j'avais regardé sur YouTube qui parlait de l'épisiotomie qui est une opération réalisée pendant l'accouchement pour ouvrir le vagin afin de faire passer la tête du bébé plus facilement.

\- _Il faut que tu arrêtes de regarder sur internet, tu vas finir par te rendre malade._

\- _Mais je n'ai personne à qui en parler ! Normalement, j'en aurais parlé à Victoria parce que c'était ma meilleure amie et qu'elle était la seule amie féminine que j'avais. Je n'ai plus personne._

\- _Tu ne lui parles plus ?_

Je hochai négativement la tête.

\- _Ah oui, tu n'es pas rentré ce soir-là…_ marmonnai-je.

Une partie de moi lui en voulait encore un petit peu. Je ne lui faisais aucun reproche parce que maintenant, je savais les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir ainsi, mais je m'étais sentie si seule qu'il était impossible d'oublier et puis, c'était beaucoup trop récent.

\- _Tu m'en veux encore ?_ me demanda-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

\- _Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens… Je me suis sentie tellement seule… J'avais envie que tu sois là lorsque j'ai coupé les ponts avec Victoria et que tu saches que tout ce qu'elle a fait c'était uniquement par jalousie. Mais tu n'es pas rentré et je n'ai jamais pu t'en parler depuis._

Je soupirai et ajoutai :

\- _Je ne pouvais pas non plus te parler de mes craintes parce que tu ne rentrais plus le soir ou alors, tu partais très tôt le matin. J'avais l'impression que tu m'évitais alors je ne voulais pas t'appeler et prendre le risque de te déranger pour que tu puisses me rassurer._

\- _J'ai été con_ , souffla-t-il en collant son front contre le mien. _J'aurais dû attendre avant de…_

\- _C'est trop tard maintenant, mais…_

\- _Je vais me rattraper, chérie,_ me coupa-t-il.

\- _Je sais et je te fais confiance._

Il m'embrassa durement et je pus sentir toute sa culpabilité à travers son baiser. Je ne voulais plus qu'il culpabilise parce que maintenant, il était revenu et j'allais réussir à mettre ma rancune de côté. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, je pouvais faire cet effort.

\- _C'est pour ça que je regarde des vidéos sur internet pour me renseigner et me rassurer. Je n'ai jamais été enceinte et je ne connais personne qui l'a déjà été et qui pourrait m'en parler. Ma mère pourrait éventuellement m'aider, mais elle ne veut plus me voir…_

\- _Ma sœur serait ravie de t'aider._

Je me figeai car je savais qu'il parlait de Rosalie.

\- _Je me vois mal parler librement avec ta sœur…_

\- _Et pourquoi pas ? Elle a été enceinte._

\- _Parce que j'ai toujours eu du mal à faire confiance aux autres. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avec Victoria et regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Qui me dit que ta sœur ne va pas me poignarder dans le dos ? J'ai été trahie par tout mon entourage, excepté toi._

L'envie de pleurer revint aux galops et je m'échappai de ses mains pour essuyer mes premières larmes. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fortement contre lui. Il me berça de longues minutes tandis que je laissai évacuer ma peine.

C'était la première fois que je craquais réellement depuis que j'avais encaissé la première trahison. Celle qu'Emmett avait osé me faire… Toutes ces personnes que j'aimais et qui n'ont pas hésité à me blesser parce qu'elles pensaient que je faisais des erreurs ou qu'elles voulaient détruire ma carrière sans se rendre compte du mal que ça me faisait.

\- _Comment veux-tu que je fasse confiance, même à ta sœur, Edward ?_ lui demandai-je en le regardant. _Je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sans me méfier. Si Victoria ne m'avait pas trahie, peut-être que j'aurais fait un effort, mais…_

\- _Mais c'était la goutte de trop,_ devina-t-il.

Je hochai la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

\- _Il n'y a qu'à toi que je fais réellement confiance alors s'il te plaît, ne me cache plus rien parce que j'ai peur de ne pas le supporter. Je veux que tu sois toujours honnête avec moi. Si je change, si je deviens insupportable ou… si tu ne m'aimes plus… Je ne veux jamais que tu me mentes…_

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes tandis que je continuais de pleurer. J'aurais préféré qu'il me parle, mais je ne le repoussais pas pour autant. Son baiser s'intensifia lorsque sa langue franchit la barrière de mes dents et je le laissai caresser la mienne.

\- _Je resterai secret uniquement lorsque je fêterai ton anniversaire, celui de notre mariage et la Saint Valentin ainsi que toutes les autres fois où j'aurais envie de t'offrir un cadeau et te faire une surprise. Mais le reste du temps, je serais honnête et tu pourras te reposer sur moi à n'importe quel moment. Si je me suis occupé de ton entreprise, c'était pour éviter un surplus de stress pour toi et le bébé. Tu avais besoin de repos et de temps pour te rétablir alors j'ai pris les choses en main._

Je souris et l'embrassai, touchée.

\- _Et dernière chose,_ dit-il en rompant notre baiser. _Tu ne m'entendras jamais te dire que je ne t'aime plus car ça n'arrivera jamais._

\- _Comment tu peux le savoir ? Les sentiments peuvent partir du jour au lendemain._

Il me sourit, caressa ma joue et en profita pour essuyer mes larmes avec son pouce puis me répondit :

\- _Chérie, ce que je ressens pour toi, ce n'est pas anodin. Je suis attiré par toi tel un aimant, tu me rends fou et à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai l'impression de me faire électrocuter sur place. À chaque fois que je pense à toi, j'ai envie de te retrouver, de te faire l'amour et de te rendre heureuse. Je sais que tu es la femme qu'il me faut._

 _Putain_ , qu'avais-je fait pour avoir un mari si parfait ? Il me disait toujours les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre et me rassurait quand j'allais mal. Même si ces derniers temps, il était occupé pour me créer mon espace de travail, j'avais toujours pu compter sur lui.

\- _Je t'aime_ , dis-je simplement avant de l'embrasser.

La température dans la pièce monta rapidement et je savais que si nous ne mettions pas fin à ce baiser, nous nous retrouverions vite nus, enlacer l'un contre l'autre. J'avais terriblement envie de lui et mes résolutions s'étaient rapidement envolées. Après tout, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous faisions l'amour dans son bureau. Ma libido, elle, était contente de ce revirement de situation.

Et pour la satisfaire, Edward eut la magnifique idée de m'inciter à m'installer à califourchon sur lui. J'en profitai pour prendre le contrôle sur notre étreinte et m'amusai à fourrager sa tignasse qu'il avait mis tant de temps à coiffer avec un peu de gel. Tout avait dérapé en l'espace de quelques minutes et nous savions parfaitement que nous devions nous arrêter, mais que voulez-vous ? Notre désir de l'autre était beaucoup trop puissant pour être ignoré.

\- _Si seulement nous étions à la maison et que je n'avais pas cette foutue réunion_ , me dit-il en embrassant mon décolleté.

\- _Du calme chéri_ , dis-je en relevant sa tête. _Quand nous serons rentrés, tu pourras faire de moi tout ce que tu désires._

Il plissa les yeux, me liquéfiant sur place. Cette fois-ci, ses pupilles n'étaient pas vertes, mais noire de désir pour moi et bon sang que c'était dur de rester sage !

\- _Tout ce que je veux, vraiment ? Tu es sûr de ne pas regretter ?_

Je gigotai sur lui, créant une friction entre son érection et ma féminité. Dire que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ce serait mentir. Je voulais le provoquer tant que j'en avais l'occasion.

Sa réaction ne me surprit pas lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger. Cependant, il ne fit rien pour faire baisser la tension puisqu'il s'amusa à frotter ma féminité contre son érection que je savais impressionnante. Il me désirait autant que je le désirais et j'ignorais comment nous allions pouvoir trouver la force de nous arrêter.

\- _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais ?_ me demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Je retins un gémissement en entendant sa voix.

\- _Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller à cette réunion dans cet état._

\- _Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?_ proposai-je d'une voix innocente.

\- _Certainement pas,_ s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sévère, me faisant rougir _. Ma femme n'est pas là pour me soulager,_ me dit-il en caressant mon nez avec le sien. _Tu es bien plus importante à mes yeux pour que je me permette de te réduire à ça._

\- _Et si je veux te donner du plaisir ?_

\- _Seulement si tu le veux. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses par obligation._

Je souris.

\- _Comment tu vas faire ?_

Il réfléchit et me répondit :

\- _Je n'ai qu'à penser à quelque chose de dégueulasse._

\- _Hum, comme quoi ?_

\- _Je l'ignore._

Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel. Je l'embrassai et me levai. Si je restais assise sur lui, il n'arrivera jamais à se concentrer pour cacher la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Je réajustai ma jupe sous son regard brûlant. Il se réfugia dans la petite salle d'eau pour s'occuper de son « problème ». Je profitai de son absence pour vérifier mon maquillage en me regardant dans mon miroir de poche. Je mis du rouge à lèvres et me coiffai rapidement.

\- _Tu voudras manger quelque chose après la réunion ?_ me proposa mon mari en sortant de la pièce.

Je me retournai pour le voir en train de prendre son téléphone, de composer un numéro et de le porter à son oreille.

\- _Je commande chinois_ , me précisa-t-il.

\- _Commande pour toi, je n'ai pas faim._

J'avais trop mangé ce matin et je me voyais mal avalé autre chose bien que j'adore manger chinois. Edward passa sa commande et demanda au livreur de passer après sa réunion qui approchait à grand pas.

\- _Allons-y_ , me dit-il en me prenant la main pour me guider jusqu'à la salle de réunion qui se trouvait au vingtième étage.

La réunion fut très longue, mais très instructive. Edward avait informé que, désormais, l'étage en dessous du sien était réservé à mon entreprise. Autant certains employés semblaient ravis, autant d'autres, ne cachaient pas leur animosité. Surtout de la part des femmes. Quant aux hommes, ils n'en avaient que faire. Tant qu'ils conservaient leur poste, ils étaient contents.

Je savais que mon intégration prendrait un certain temps, mais de toute façon, je n'avais pas réellement besoin de me faire des amis car bien qu'Edward me prête ses locaux, je n'en restais pas moins la dirigeante de mon entreprise. Je n'allais pas me faire marcher sur les pieds.

Ensuite, la réunion se porta sur le travail de chacun car, comme chaque semaine, il tenait à féliciter ses meilleurs éléments et encourager ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à vendre. Il leur mettait un peu la pression, mais il savait comment s'y prendre pour ne pas les pousser au suicide.

J'exagérais peut-être lorsque je disais ça, mais certains employeurs veulent faire tellement de bénéfices sur le dos de leurs salariés, qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que la pression peut provoquer une dépression ou tuer des gens. Certains employés étaient plus fragiles que d'autres. Ils étaient tous humains. Et ce n'était pas ce genre de patronne que je veux être.

Pendant qu'Edward parlait à ses employés, je restai à côté de lui et l'observai pour apprendre à diriger. J'admirais son travail et sa façon de faire. Il l'ignorait sûrement, mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je m'inspirais de lui pour devenir une patronne exemplaire.

Je savais diriger mon entreprise. J'avais tout appris toute seule, mais j'étais encore nouvelle dans ce monde. En trois ans de carrière, j'avais su percer dans le monde du business et mon nom avait su se faire une place. Cependant, je ne connaissais pas encore toutes les facettes de ce métier. Je n'avais pas fait d'étude de marketing et de management car j'avais préféré travailler pour économiser. Par conséquent, j'apprenais tout sur le tas et Edward me permettait d'acquérir de nouvelles compétences.

\- _Pour terminer cette réunion, certains de mes meilleurs vendeurs intégreront l'équipe de Madame Cullen. Mais si d'autres souhaitent l'intégrer, un entretien d'embauche commencera dès aujourd'hui. Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à venir vous présenter directement à Madame Cullen car elle sera votre employeur._

Je souris en sachant pertinemment qu'Edward prenait un plaisir à prononcer mon nom d'épouse. Il m'avait souvent dit qu'il aimait que je porte son nom et en tant que mari jaloux et possessif, je n'étais pas très étonnée. Et moi, ça me plaisait aussi.

\- _Bien, la réunion touche à sa fin. Je félicite encore le travail de Eric, Kena, Andrew et Ophelia et j'encourage ceux qui, je le sais, ont les compétences pour réussir à se démarquer. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une très bonne semaine._

Les employés nous saluèrent et sortirent un à un de la pièce. Dès que le dernier ferma la porte derrière lui, Edward se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- _Qu'en as-tu pensé ?_

\- _J'adore te voir travailler et diriger. Tu es encore plus…_

\- _Plus quoi ?_

Je souris en me mordillant ma lèvre inférieure et me penchai sur la pointe des pieds pour que ma bouche soit en face de son oreille.

\- _Plus sexy_ , susurrai-je en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Je ne le laissai pas le temps de répondre et me précipitai vers la sortie de la salle de réunion pour éviter qu'il ne se venge. Il était si facile de le provoquer et de le rendre fou. Je savais de quoi il était capable.

Il me rejoignit dans l'ascenseur qui se referma rapidement derrière lui. La tension sexuelle était à son comble et je me demandais comment nous faisions pour ne pas nous sauter dessus.

Ah oui, nous étions dans un ascenseur où nous étions susceptibles d'être vus et entendus par les employés. En effet, valait mieux que nous restions sages. Au moins, à la maison, nous serons libres de faire ce que nous voulions.

\- _Chérie, où est-ce que tu vas ?_ me demanda-t-il en me rattrapant par la main alors que je sortais de l'ascenseur.

\- _Je vais dans ton bureau._

\- _Ce n'est pas ici que je voulais t'emmener._

\- _Edward,_ dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. _Si tu as l'intention de m'emmener à quelque part pour me faire l'amour tu peux toujours rêver. Je ne céderais pas,_ ajoutai-je en chuchotant.

Amber avait repris sa place derrière son bureau et sa porte était ouverte. Il n'était pas question qu'elle nous entende en train de nous provoquer.

\- _Chérie, tu céderas lorsque nous serons à la maison, je peux te le garantir_ , me répondit-il. _Mais pour le moment, j'ai autre chose à te montrer et j'ai l'impression que tu as tout oublié._

Je fronçai les sourcils et le laissai m'emmener à l'étage inférieur. Avant que l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre, il cacha mes yeux avec un bandeau noir et s'assura que je ne voyais rien. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me souvins qu'il voulait me faire visiter mes locaux. Il voulait m'en faire la surprise en m'empêchant de regarder et j'étais touchée par son geste.

Bien évidemment, Edward laissa ses mains sur mes épaules et en profita pour me masser et déposer quelques baisers dans mon cou. Histoire de me rappeler que, ce soir, je serai toute à lui.

\- _Avance de quelques pas_ , me chuchota-t-il.

Je l'obéis et marchai prudemment. Je savais qu'il me retiendrait si j'étais amenée à tomber, mais je préférais ne pas trop me reposer sur lui. Sait-on jamais. Valait mieux que je sois prudente.

\- _Cet endroit sera à toi et uniquement à toi-même lorsque tu retourneras dans ton agence._

Je ne répondis rien tandis qu'il passa son bras sur mon ventre et détacha le nœud du bandeau de son autre main. Je recouvrai enfin la vue et hoquetai de surprise en voyant le nombre de bureaux qui s'y trouvait. Je ne savais pas l'étage si grand et j'étais certaine qu'il était plus grand que le hall de mon agence.

\- _Tu pourras décorer les lieux à ta manière et contacter ton architecte._

\- _Edward, je ne peux pas… Ces locaux t'appartiennent…_

\- _Je te l'ai dit, ils sont à toi. Je te les offre et les employés qui travailleront ici seront les tiens. Je te donne carte blanche. Tu en fais ce que tu veux car ici, ce n'est pas Elite Company, mais Elite Trip._

À présent, je pleurais, émue par son offre. Certaines femmes pleureraient pour un bijou ou une invitation au restaurant tandis que moi, il me suffisait que le cadeau concerne mon entreprise, que je devenais la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Il touchait à mon bébé et m'offrait la possibilité de me relever.

\- _Et j'ai une idée_ , me dit-il en se plaçant en face de moi.

\- _Une idée ?_

\- _Tu te souviens de notre projet ? Celui sur lequel nous travaillions pour viser une clientèle moins riche ?_

\- _Évidemment que je m'en souviens. Je suis d'ailleurs dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir avancer dessus._

\- _Nous pouvons faire de ces locaux, le fruit de notre collaboration._

Je fronçai les sourcils, perdue. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir compris alors je le laissais me montrer où il voulait en venir.

\- _Dans ces locaux, pourront travailler nos employés qui vendront les billets d'avion et les voyages aux clients moins fortunés. Et ton bureau se trouvera à cet étage, juste en dessous du mien même après la reconstruction de ton entreprise._

Je souris en le voyant si heureux. Il était si beau avec ses yeux pétillants. Je l'écoutais épiloguer sur notre projet pendant de longues minutes. Il avait déjà pensé à tout.

Je ris lorsqu'il fit de grand geste pour me montrer que ce serait parfait de travailler ici pour notre collaboration. Edward se retourna lorsqu'il m'entendit rire et s'approcha de moi pour prendre mon visage en coupe. Il m'embrassa langoureusement et j'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas gémir.

\- _Tu es d'accord ?_

Je mordillai ma lèvre et l'embrassai.

\- _Nous pouvons commencer aujourd'hui, si tu le veux_ , répondis-je.

Il me sourit comme un enfant le jour de Noël et m'embrassa à nouveau. Nos langues se bataillèrent de longues minutes avant qu'il ne décide d'y mettre un terme.

\- _J'ai déjà beaucoup d'employés qui veulent travailler pour toi. Ton frère pourra même te rejoindre étant donné qu'il était le directeur adjoint. Dès que les bureaux seront remplis, nous reprendrons notre projet._

Il était si heureux que j'en étais presque émue et mes hormones n'arrangèrent rien. Il est vrai que nous avions mis notre projet de côté après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, mais le fait de savoir qu'il voulait toujours intégrer le marché du low cost, me touchait énormément.

\- _Et si tu veux, je pourrai te laisser plusieurs étages à ta disposition. La reconstruction de ton agence prendra beaucoup de temps et tu auras sûrement besoin d'avoir plus de salariés et…_

\- _Chéri, chéri,_ l'interrompis-je. _Ne nous précipitons pas, d'accord ? Je sais que je vais devoir attendre avant de retourner dans mon agence, mais même si je me plais ici, je ne veux pas t'en demander plus. Ces locaux sont parfaits pour notre projet, mais je préfère avoir mon propre bâtiment._

\- _Tu es sûre ?_

\- _Certaine._

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui dis :

\- _Je veux garder mon indépendance, mais rien ne nous empêchera de venir ici pour travailler ensemble._

Il me sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau.

\- _Je ne veux surtout pas t'empêcher d'être indépendante. Je t'ai épousée pour ce que tu es et je t'aime comme ça._

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, l'embrassai encore et encore et lui répondis :

\- _Et maintenant, il est temps de savoir si nous attendons un petit gars ou une petite nana._

Il posa sa main contre mon ventre en souriant. Il ne répondit rien, mais je savais qu'il était aussi heureux que moi de l'arrivée de notre bébé. J'étais toujours terrorisée, mais tous les futurs parents passaient par-là et nous accueillerons ce petit intrus comme il se doit.

\- _Merci d'être ma femme, merci d'être là, auprès de moi,_ me déclara-t-il avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres sous les siennes.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Notre couple de businessman sont véritablement de retour ! Edward a bien l'intention de se rattraper auprès d'Isabella et ils vont enfin connaître le sexe du bébé. A votre avis, ce sera un petit gars ou une petite nana ?

Allez, je veux TOUTES vos hypothèses à ce propos ! A VOTRE TOUR DE E GÂTER ! :D

Maintenant, TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !

Allez, que les **137 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

 **Allez, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire alors faites péter le compteur des 500 reviews !**

 **A dimanche prochain !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	31. Chapitre Vingt-sept

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

J'espère qu'en recevant l'alerte, que vous n'avez pas la gueule de bois haha et je souhaite une très bonne année, une très bonne santé et que vos vœux les plus chers se réalisent. Dans mon cas, j'espère, qu'enfin, un de mes livres verra le jour dans nos librairies.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagné depuis le début de l'histoire bien qu'elle ne soit pas terminée ou plutôt, que la fin n'a pas encore été postée étant donné que j'ai enfin posé le point final.

Merci à tous mes lecteurs pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous serez encore plus nombreux !

 **Merci aux reviewers :** _donatellobridou ; Momo6 ; alchi ; ; xTenShiax ; Cendrillon49 ; larosurleau ; Romeila ; Lily-Rose-Bella ; gaellezjey_ **&** _Guest_ _(?)_.

 **Merci aux nouveaux followers :** _alexisemiliebath._

 **BONNE ANNÉE & BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-SEPT**

\- _C'est n'importe quoi_ , râla Edward en feuilletant un magazine people.

\- _Tu n'as qu'à changer de magazine, chéri,_ répondis-je calmement.

Il s'exécuta, posa son magazine et chercha dans la pile qui était mise à notre disposition. Il râla une nouvelle fois dans sa barbe car il ne trouvait pas son bonheur. Il préférait largement lire des interviews d'hommes et de femmes d'affaires, s'informer sur les nouvelles entreprises en vogue plutôt que de regarder les photos des stars prises par les paparazzis pour une poignée de dollars.

\- _Il n'y a que des magazines people dans cette pile. Je crois que je vais tenir informer ce cabinet qu'il en existe d'autres ! Je me fiche de savoir que telle ou telle star a été retrouvée nue sur la plage._

Je ris de le voir aussi ronchon. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour le taquiner. Il me regarda en arquant un sourcil et me sourit.

\- _Nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps,_ dis-je.

\- _Chérie, nous attendons déjà depuis une heure. Niveau ponctualité, on repassera._

\- _Elle a toujours eu un problème avec la ponctualité, mais elle est très bien et je n'ai pas envie de changer de gynécologue._

\- _Si tu aimes attendre une heure à chaque rendez-vous, c'est ton problème._

Je haussai les épaules.

\- _Tu seras avec moi, donc je m'en fiche._

Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse et regarda droit devant lui. Je supposai qu'il était en train de lire l'affiche accrochée sur le mur qui parlait de contraception. Je la lus à mon tour et m'arrêtai au cours de ma lecture puisque de toute façon, pour ma part, c'était trop tard.

Dans la salle d'attente, il y avait d'autres patients et patientes qui attendaient patiemment d'être pris en charge. Il y avait aussi une jeune fille enceinte jusqu'au cou et qui devait avoir à peine seize ans. Elle était seule. Le père n'était visiblement pas venu avec elle et bien que je ne connais pas le contexte de l'histoire, j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle avait suffisamment de soutient pour élever cet enfant car pour moi, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour être maman.

\- _Madame Cullen_ , intervint la gynécologue, me sortant de ma léthargie.

\- _Ah enfin_ , souffla mon mari en se levant, me faisant rire au passage.

Je lui infligeai un coup de coude dans les côtes et me levai à mon tour. Nous suivîmes la gynécologue qui nous emmena dans son bureau. Nous nous assîmes et fîmes le nécessaire avant de passer à l'échographie.

J'étais impatiente de savoir si nous attendions un garçon ou une fille. Cependant, je stressais de peur d'apprendre quelque chose de grave. J'étais comme toutes ces mamans enceintes. J'espérais que ma grossesse se passerait bien et qu'il n'y aurait aucune complication lors de l'accouchement.

\- _Madame Cullen, la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, je vous ai retiré votre implant et je vous ai fait une échographie pour vous confirmer votre grossesse,_ me rappela-t-elle. _Et aujourd'hui, il est temps de voir si votre bébé est en bonne santé. Installez-vous sur le brancard, s'il vous plaît._

Je m'installai sur le brancard, déboutonnai le bas de ma chemise et la relevai pour le bon déroulement de l'échographie. Edward se plaça à côté de moi et me prit la main.

\- _Vous êtes le papa ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

Edward hocha la tête. Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse et vérifia ma tension. Celle-ci devait être bonne puisqu'elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle alluma l'appareil et posa une sonde couverte de gel. Elle la déplaça sur mon bassin à la recherche du bébé.

\- _Ah, le voilà,_ dit-elle en regardant l'écran.

A l'écran, je voyais parfaitement mon bébé et c'était vraiment fascinant. A première vue, il semblait en pleine forme.

\- _Il y a un seul embryon._

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. J'étais incapable de parler. J'avais perdu les mots et c'était un moment tellement important que j'avais peur de tout gâcher en disant quelque chose.

\- _Vous êtes à quatorze semaines de grossesses et votre bébé se porte très bien._

Edward et moi soupirâmes de soulagement en même temps. Avec tout le stress que j'avais ressentis ces dernières semaines, j'avais eu très peur qu'il y ait des répercussions sur mon bébé.

\- _L'accouchement devrait avoir lieu aux alentours du 10 août._

Bon sang, c'était dans six mois ! Pour certaines personnes, ça paraissait long. Pour moi, j'avais l'impression que j'allais accoucher demain.

\- _Vous voyez, sa tête est juste là,_ dit-il en pointant la zone avec son doigt. _Et voici son ventre_ , ajouta-t-elle en répétant son geste. _Écoutez_ , m'incita-t-elle en souriant.

J'entendis les battements du cœur de mon bébé. Un son merveilleux qui provoqua des larmes de joie. Edward resserra sa main autour de la mienne pour me montrer qu'il était autant touché que moi. La différence était qu'il n'allait pas pleurer, mais il n'avait pas besoin de faire couler ses larmes pour me faire comprendre qu'il appréciait le moment.

\- _Je ne vois aucune malformation pour le moment, mais nous ferons un autre contrôle lors de l'échographie du deuxième trimestre. Je n'ai pas repéré de trisomies 21, 18 ou 13. Votre bébé est en très bonne santé. Souhaitez-vous faire une étude des chromosomes pour en avoir la certitude ?_

\- _Oui,_ répondîmes-nous à l'unisson.

\- _Je vais vous préparer une ordonnance pour faire le nécessaire et vous avez raison de faire le dépistage. Sachez que d'autres tests vous seront proposés au cours du deuxième trimestre pour s'assurer que votre bébé n'ait pas de malformation cardiaque._

J'aimais beaucoup cette gynécologue. Elle travaillait très bien et donnait beaucoup d'informations sans que je sois obligée de lui demander, parce que, honnêtement, je n'aurais pas pensé à demander de faire ce dépistage. Elle avait peut-être un problème avec la ponctualité, mais au moins, elle ne me jugeait pas et était très professionnelle.

\- _Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe du bébé ?_ nous demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Edward et moi nous nous regardâmes en souriant.

\- _Prêt à savoir si j'ai raison ?_

Je ris et fermai les yeux lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

\- _Dites-moi que c'est un petit gars,_ lui répondit Edward.

\- _Dites-lui que c'est une fille pour lui prouver qu'il a tort_ , dis-je à la gynécologue.

Le docteur fit une drôle de tête, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison nous nous chamaillons. Elle nous ignora et se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran. Elle bougea à nouveau la sonde sur mon ventre et nous dit :

\- _C'est une fille_ , nous annonça-t-elle.

Edward poussa un cri de joie sans parvenir à se contrôler. Je ris face à sa réaction tandis que la gynécologue semblait croire que nous ne voulions surtout pas de fils. J'étais heureuse de voir que, même s'il s'était trompé, mon mari était content d'accueillir une fille à la place d'un garçon.

\- _Notre petite nana_ , me dit-il en embrassant mon alliance.

Je souris amoureusement, fière que ce soit lui, le père de mon enfant. J'étais émue de le voir si heureux, de voir ce sourire qu'il arborait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était si beau que je tombais encore plus amoureuse de lui.

Le rendez-vous prit fin après que la gynécologue m'ait donné la date de l'accouchement prévue ainsi que les photos prises lors de l'échographie. Une fois entre mes mains, je ne l'avais plus écoutée. J'étais obnubilée par ma fille. Et je l'étais même lorsque nous nous installions dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison.

Le trajet ce fit en silence, mais nous étions contents de ce rendez-vous. Que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, il restait un bébé et ce bébé, nous le voulions et nous l'aimions déjà.

Je caressai du bout des doigts, m'imaginant en train de le porter pour de vrai. J'avais hâte qu'il soit là et qu'il pousse son premier cri. Oh, bien sûr, je serais sûrement épuisée par mes nuits blanches, mais j'étais prête à tous les sacrifices pour accueillir ma fille. Et puis, je pouvais compter sur l'aide précieuse de mon mari.

\- _Rentre à la maison, je vais mettre la voiture dans le garage_ , s'exclama Edward en me sortant de ma torpeur.

Je l'embrassai et m'exécutai. Je pris les sacs de courses dans le coffre, je sortis les clés qui se trouvaient au fond de mon sac à main et ouvris la porte d'entrée. Je la refermai derrière moi et posai les provisions sur le bar.

D'humeur coquine, je décidais de provoquer un peu mon mari. Nous nous étions cherchés toute la journée et maintenant que nous étions rentrés et que la gynécologue nous avait assuré que notre bébé était en très bonne santé, nous nous devions de fêter ceci dignement.

Je lui avais quand même promis qu'il pourrait faire de moi ce qu'il désirait et je me devais de réaliser ma promesse… A ma manière.

Mon plan se créa rapidement dans ma tête. Je me dépêchai, ne souhaitant pas être prise en flagrant délit. Je voulais qu'il me découvre nue sur notre lit et pas autrement.

Pour cela, je me déshabillai et posai chacun de mes vêtements au sol jusqu'à la porte de son bureau en accrochant soigneusement mon soutien-gorge à la poignée. J'entrai à l'intérieur de la pièce et, histoire de le chauffer et de le provoquer, je retirai ma petite culotte que je déposai soigneusement sur son ordinateur. Je ris comme une idiote, sortis en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Je courus jusque dans notre chambre en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce moment en tombant misérablement dans les escaliers.

Désormais nue, j'hésitais entre le rester ou le provoquer davantage en me couvrant légèrement pour continuer dans la provocation.

Décision prise, j'enfilai un shorty noir et sa chemise blanche sans la fermer. Je savais qu'en mettant une de cette couleur, j'allais le rendre dingue. Non seulement il était fou de ma poitrine, mais en plus, sa chemise était légèrement transparent. J'allais uniquement me servir des pans de son vêtement pour la cacher.

Je défis mon chignon et passai la main dans mes cheveux pour donner un effet décoiffé. Lorsque j'entendis la porte claquer, je m'allongeai sur le lit en m'appuyant sur les coudes pour garder un œil sur son arrivée.

\- _Chérie, tu es où ?_

Je m'empêchai de pousser un cri d'excitation en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne fallait pas qu'il m'entende et qu'il se sente obligé de monter pour venir me voir et louper la surprise que je lui avais laissée dans son bureau. Je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour rien !

\- _Qu'est-ce que…_ l'entendis-je marmonner.

Dans ma tête, je tentais de l'imaginer en train de ramasser mes vêtements un à un et de suivre le chemin que j'avais tracé jusqu'à son bureau. Évidemment, en voyant ma petite culotte sur son ordinateur, il ne pouvait que devenir fou.

Je ne m'étais jamais amusée à le provoquer ainsi, mais un peu de changement dans notre vie sexuelle ne faisait rien de mal. J'avais laissé mon imagination prendre le dessus et j'étais persuadée que mon mari viendra me rejoindre avec ses pupilles vertes magnifiquement dilatées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je commençais à m'impatienter, mais je me retins de descendre pour gâcher ma surprise. J'étais prête à l'attendre jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Il allait venir, je le sais. Le connaissant, il était sûrement en train d'imaginer sa vengeance.

Il m'avait tant de fois dit qu'il voulait me faire toutes les cochonneries qu'il avait en tête lorsque nous étions retournés dans son bureau pour manger et travailler. Mais comme d'habitude, nous ne pouvions pas rester sérieux lorsque nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce. La tension sexuelle prenait rapidement place et c'était insupportable à gérer. Et c'était ainsi depuis notre rencontre.

Je me réinstallai sur mes coudes et caressai ma jambe droite avec mon pied gauche lorsque je l'entendis monter les marches d'escalier. J'étais excitée de voir sa tête et m'empêchai même de rire comme idiote. Je devais absolument continuer dans la séduction.

Il ouvrit la porte et dès lors que ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, il lâcha la pile de vêtement au sol et ses pupilles s'assombrirent de désir pour moi. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, continuant de me caresser la jambe.

\- _Je vous attendais, Monsieur Cullen,_ dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

\- _Tu sais ce que je fais aux femmes insolentes ?_ me demanda-t-il en débouclant sa ceinture.

\- _Non, je l'ignore, mais n'oublie pas que je suis la seule femme à pouvoir bénéficier de ton traitement._

Il me sourit avec arrogance. Ah, je l'aimais tellement lorsqu'il souriait ainsi. Son arrogance était une part de son caractère que j'aimais surtout lorsque nous nous séduisons pour nous perdre dans les bras de l'autre. Et ce soir, ce sera différent et plus puissant. Je le sentais.

\- _Tu seras toujours la seule et l'unique_ , répondit-il avec sa voix rauque si séduisante.

Il retira son pantalon et jeta son vêtement avec son pied contre les miens qu'il avait ramené. Son boxer noir de chez _Armani_ moulait parfaitement ses fesses fermes et musclées et ne me parlez pas de son érection !

Il était difficile de rester concentrée alors que mon mari, aussi beau qu'un dieu, se tenait debout, face à moi.

Pour éviter de me jeter sur lui, je me roulai sur le ventre, dévoilant la naissance de ma poitrine. Il jura dans sa barbe et arracha les pans de sa chemise bleue, faisant virevolter les boutons dans toute la pièce.

Mécontente qu'il ait fait ça alors que c'était ce que je préférais faire, je m'assis sur mes genoux, attrapai sa cravate pour le forcer à se pencher vers moi et frôlai mes lèvres avec les miennes. Je voulais garder le contrôle. Je ne voulais pas perdre la partie pour le moment car je savais qu'il finira par m'avoir et mettre les choses à son avantage. Il était plus fort que moi à ce jeu-là.

\- _C'était moi qui aurais dû te l'enlever_ , lui susurrai-je, déçue.

Il inspira fortement et me laissa l'embrasser langoureusement. Je tenais encore sa cravate dans ma main gauche tandis que l'autre voyagea dans ses cheveux pour caresser son cuir chevelu et le rapprocher davantage de moi.

\- _Tu es déjà nue et tu as laissé ta petite culotte sur mon bureau alors que tu sais que j'aime te déshabiller,_ se justifia-t-il.

Il mordilla ma lèvre, m'arrachant un gémissement. Il m'embrassa à son tour et posa fermement ses mains sur mes hanches. Nous nous battions l'un contre l'autre pour savoir qui allait gagner et reprendre les rênes. Il savait parfaitement que je n'allais pas le laisser faire.

\- _Je ne suis pas nue puisque je porte ta chemise et un shorty,_ me défendis-je d'un air faussement innocent.

Il faisait incroyablement chaud dans cette pièce et pourtant, nous n'avions pas mis le chauffage. Le corps et la voix rauque de mon mari me suffisait comme source de chaleur.

Edward tenta de me basculer sur le lit en exerçant une pression sur mes hanches, mais je réussi à l'en empêcher. Il grogna contre mes lèvres et m'embrassa plus sauvagement. Je gémis fortement, ne pouvant plus contenir mon plaisir.

Il dévora mon cou de baiser brûlant puis s'occupa de la naissance de ma poitrine. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière pour l'inciter à continuer avant que je me rende compte qu'il était en train de m'avoir à mon propre jeu. S'il croyait que j'allais le laisser faire, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Je me détachai subitement de lui et me reculai en rampant sur mes genoux pour me placer au milieu du lit. De cette façon, Edward me voyait seulement vêtue de mon shorty et de sa chemise dont les pans cachaient ma poitrine. Je ne portais rien d'autre et je le rendais fou ainsi.

\- _Si tu veux, je peux la reboutonner rien que pour toi,_ lui proposai-je.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que ses yeux pouvaient devenir encore plus noirs et pourtant, c'était bien ce qui était en train de se produire devant moi. Mon regard ancré au sien, je pus voir ses pupilles se dilater encore et encore.

Je mis mon doigt dans la bouche, le fis glisser le long de ma gorge jusqu'à mon ventre. La chemise n'étant pas encore fermée, j'en profitai pour recommencer mon geste en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- _Elle va me tuer_ , marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je lui offris un sourire coquin, fière d'être celle qui le rendre fou. Je m'amusais à jouer de mes charmes pour le provoquer et j'obtenais ce que je voulais de lui. Je souhaitais le séduire pour que son désir pour moi soit plus puissant.

Il me regarda boutonner sa chemise et j'avais l'impression de brûler sur place. Mon désir pour lui était si intense, qu'il ne sera pas obligé de passer par la case préliminaire pour me faire l'amour. Cependant, je savais qu'il le ferait quand même pour me torturer et parce qu'il tenait à me donner du plaisir.

Je m'avançai à nouveau jusqu'au bord du lit, m'emparai de sa cravate et l'embrassai sauvagement. Ma main repartit à la découverte de sa tignasse tandis qu'il reposa les siennes sur mes hanches avec possessivité. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire avoir cette fois-ci et j'étais prête à lui céder ma part de contrôle.

Il pinça mes fesses pour me rapprocher de lui, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, pressée qu'il me fasse sienne, qu'il me possède comme il savait si bien faire. Je brûlai de l'intérieur et il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait éteindre l'incendie ravageur.

\- _Qu'attends mon mari pour me déshabiller ?_ l'interrogeai-je contre ses lèvres en dénouant sa cravate.

Je jetai sa cravate au sol, retirai ses mains de mes fesses et m'allongeai sur les oreillers. Je jouai avec les pans de sa chemise tandis qu'il retira celle qu'il portait. Je me léchai la lèvre, impatiente. Il ferma les yeux pour me résister plus longtemps.

Il grimpa sur le lit sans avoir retiré son boxer. Il me couvrit de son corps chaud et je souris lorsque ses lèvres couvrirent les miennes avant qu'elles ne partent à la découverte de mon cou. Il huma mon parfum et me mordilla quelque fois, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il releva ma jambe pour la plaquer contre sa hanche et en profita pour masser ma cuisse.

Maintenant que j'avais eu ce que je voulais, je l'autorisai à me dominer. J'avais pu le provoquer comme je le désirais et j'étais fière de moi car c'était la première fois depuis nous étions intimes, c'est-à-dire, depuis toujours.

\- _J'adore te voir porter mes vêtements. Tu es tellement sexy et tu m'appartiens entièrement,_ déclara-t-il en déboutonnant la chemise.

Il embrassa chaque parcelle de ma peau qui se dévoilait sous ses mains expertes, m'entraînant à me tortiller sur lui. Il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation et il avait une totale emprise sur mon corps brûlant de désir pour lui.

\- _Tu m'appartiens depuis le jour où je t'ai vu vêtue de cette robe rouge au Metropolitan Museum_ , ajouta-t-il en embrassant mon ventre. _Tu étais si belle, encore plus belle qu'à la télévision. Il fallait absolument que je te rencontre et je suis fier que Mike Newton ne t'ai pas déshabillé à ma place._

Je fis une grimace en imaginant Mike Newton à sa place pour lui faire part de mon dégoût. Je n'aurais jamais laissé ses mains dégueulasses et moites se poser sur moi. II rit contre mon ventre avant de le mordre gentiment.

\- _Je l'avais oublié celui-là et je m'en fous parce que c'est toi que j'ai épousé et pas ce boulet alors exécution homme !_

Il arqua un sourcil, surprit de me voir si autoritaire. Cependant, mon ton ne semblait pas lui déplaire puisqu'il resserra sa poigne autour ma cuisse. Il fonça sur ma bouche et m'embrassa sauvagement. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inertes puisqu'ils s'attaquèrent à ma poitrine sensible. Je sifflai automatiquement à cause de la douleur insupportable.

\- _Tu as mal ?_ me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- _C'est très sensible._

J'eus le droit à un massage plus doux en guise de réponse. C'était nettement plus agréable.

\- _Et comme ça ?_

\- _C'est mieux._

\- _Tes seins sont plus gros,_ remarqua-t-il avec un regard gourmand.

Je ris et levai les yeux au ciel. Évidemment que la nouvelle taille de ma poitrine lui plaisait ! Il en était déjà dingue avant alors comment pourrait-il la détester ?

\- _T'es irrécupérable._

\- _Et je suis irremplaçable._

\- _Totalement irremplaçable._

Il reprit ses massages sur ma poitrine et je me cambrai de plaisir. Il était si doux que je l'incitai à continuer. Je gémis encore plus lorsque sa bouche trouva le chemin de mes mamelons pour les taquiner. Là encore, j'eus le droit à de la douceur.

Hier, lorsque je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais obligée de mettre des soutiens gorges sans rembourrage à cause de la sensibilité de mes seins, je m'étais résignée à devoir refuser à Edward de les toucher, mais encore une fois, il me montrait qu'il était capable d'être doux. Il avait changé ses habitudes pour me donner du plaisir et c'était divin.

J'eus soudainement chaud et je l'intimai silencieusement d'interrompre ses caresses pour que je puisse retirer sa chemise. Il me regarda faire et reprit ses baisers lorsque mon vêtement se trouva au sol. J'étais pratiquement nue devant lui et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire.

Il délaissa ma poitrine pour s'occuper de mon ventre. Il caressa une fois de plus mon bedon, me faisant frissonner au passage. Il l'embrassa un peu partout et je crus même sentir une réaction de la part de mon bébé, mais comme c'était la première fois, j'ignorais si c'était bien lui ou autre chose.

\- _Je crois qu'elle a réagi._

Il releva la tête en souriant.

\- _Tu l'as senti bouger ?_

\- _Quand tu as embrassé mon ventre, j'ai senti des petites vagues._

Son sourire s'agrandit et je crus avoir un enfant en face de moi à la place d'un homme de vingt-sept ans. Il était si heureux d'être papa, qu'il me transmettait son bonheur à travers ses gestes et son regard pétillant.

L'arrivée de cet enfant n'était pas dans mon programme de cette année ni celui de l'année prochaine, mais notre petite nana avait décidé de se pointer plus tôt que prévu. Ma vie était stable, j'étais mariée au papa et à tous les deux, nous gagnions suffisamment d'argent pour répondre à ses besoins. Nous allons prendre soin de ce bébé.

\- _Bonjour petite nana,_ dit-il en posant ses mains à plat sur mon petit ventre rond.

\- _Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'entende._

\- _C'est une fille, elle m'entendra forcément._

Il reporta son attention sur mon ventre, le caressa et repris la conversation avec notre fille :

\- _Ton papa et ta maman te protégeront et te défendront toujours contre les méchants et les montres. Et surtout, nous t'aimons déjà._

Il me regarda en souriant et embrassa mon bedon.

\- _Bon, mon petite nana, maman a besoin de papa. Nous reparlerons plus tard._

Il me surplomba à nouveau et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je gémis contre ses lèvres tandis qu'à l'aide de ses mains, il m'incita à plier mes jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer entre elles. Immédiatement, nos sexes se rencontrèrent et malgré les barrières qu'étaient devenus nos sous-vêtements, je sentais à quel point il me désirait.

\- _Je suis fou de toi,_ me déclara-t-il.

Je rougis comme une cerise. S'il savait à quel point j'étais folle de lui… Je lui avais déjà dit, mais plus les jours passaient, plus je l'étais. Je devenais de plus en plus dépendante de lui et même si, quelques mois auparavant, j'avais peur de m'attacher à lui et d'être trahie, aujourd'hui, je savais que notre relation n'était pas toxique.

\- _Rends-moi folle de toi,_ soufflai-je en entrechoquant mon bassin contre son érection.

\- _Tu l'es déjà, je le sais._

\- _Dans ce cas, rends-moi encore plus folle de toi._

Il grogna et bomba son torse, satisfait de ma demande. Il était si beau avec ses cheveux emmêlés et son regard fier, que je me retenais de le basculer en-dessous de moi pour le dominer à nouveau. Je voulais que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de moi et ensuite, je reprendrai le contrôle.

Il picora chaque parcelle de mon corps de baisers mouillés et ma poitrine ne fut pas épargnée. Et par chance, il n'avait pas oublié ma sensibilité et c'était vraiment agréable de ne pas devoir lui répéter dix mille fois la même chose.

Mes pensées se concentrèrent sur le plaisir que mon mari me procurait. Mes gémissements ne s'arrêtèrent pas et mes frissons ne cessaient de lui montrer que mon corps aimait ce qu'il me faisait.

\- _Oh chéri…_ gémis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Il joua avec l'élastique de mon shorty en tirant dessus avec ses dents, augmentant mon plaisir. Il était capable de m'emmener à l'orgasme rien qu'en me touchant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se décida à me le faire glisser le long de mes jambes. Il ne se priva de les embrasser sur son chemin et aucune d'elle ne fut négligée. Il retira son boxer et retourna sur le lit. J'écartai mes jambes pour l'accueillir et il grogna lorsque son érection rencontra ma féminité humide.

Il ne changea pas ses habitudes en caressant mes lèvres intimes avec ses doigts. Il était si doux que j'avais l'impression qu'il me touchait avec une plume.

Je me cambrai pour intensifier son contact, mais il prit soin de garder un rythme lent. Son pouce trouva le chemin de mon clitoris, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. De son index, il vérifia l'humidité de mon intimité en me pénétrant avec douceur. Il s'était toujours comporté ainsi. Il préférait s'assurer que je sois prête à le recevoir plutôt que de prendre le risque de me faire mal.

Il s'amusa à intensifier son toucher et me sourit lorsque je me cambrai dans sa direction. Il savait exactement comment me donner du plaisir. Il connaissait mon corps mieux que moi et c'en était parfois déstabilisant, mais je n'allais pas me plaindre pour autant.

\- _Edward…_

\- _Oui, chérie ? Que veux-tu ?_

Il inséra un deuxième doigt en moi, amplifiant mes gémissements au passage. Il savait ce que je le voulais, mais il s'amusait à me provoquer. Il attendait que j'exprime mon désir le plus profond et bon sang, je n'allais pas tarder à céder !

\- _Hum, chéri…_

Il se pencha sur moi sans arrêter de bouger ses doigts en moi. Au contraire, il en profita pour accélérer la cadence, faisant grossir la boule de plaisir qui menaçait d'exploser.

\- _Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Isabella._

Oh, la, la ! S'il continuait à me parler avec sa voix rauque, je n'allais pas tenir ! Cette voix me rendait folle et il le savait puisqu'il s'amusait à l'utiliser, le fourbe !

\- _Je te veux…_

Il accéléra ses pénétrations, me faisant hurler de plaisir. Mon orgasme était sur le point de rendre l'âme et de me terrasser sur place.

\- _Je vais… venir… Chéri, hum oui !_

\- _Jouis pour moi, mon amour,_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Ses mots servirent de déclencheur. J'arquai violemment mon dos, totalement éprise par la vague qui envahissait mon corps. Mon mari arrêta ses pénétrations lorsqu'il comprit que mon orgasme avait fini de tout détruire sur son passage. Il embrassa mon cou puis ma tempe avant de se relever et de retirer ses doigts de moi.

Curieuse, j'ouvris les yeux et le regardai en train de lécher ses doigts. Je fronçai les sourcils car je n'étais pas habituée à ce qu'il fasse cela. D'habitude, je trouvais ce geste répugnant, mais voir l'homme de ma vie le faire, c'était différent et surtout très érotique.

\- _Tu es délicieuse,_ me dit-il toujours avec sa voix rauque que je chérissais tant.

Je gémis et me gesticulai rien qu'à l'entente de sa voix, le faisant rire au passage. J'avais encore envie de lui et si je me fiais à son impressionnante érection, mon mari était dans le même état que moi.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ l'interrogeai-je avec une voix sensuelle.

Sa voix rauque me faisait de l'effet, mais lorsque je lui parlais ainsi, je savais qu'il n'y était pas insensible. Il me suffisait juste d'ancrer mon regard dans ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène pour le savoir. Il était encore plus canon que d'habitude !

Il arqua un sourcil, surpris par ma demande. Il saisit ma cheville gauche avec sa main tandis qu'il caressa l'objet de mes plaisirs avec l'autre. Oh bon sang, je n'allais pas tenir ! S'il souhaitait que je me transforme en un vulgaire tas de cendre, qu'il continue ! J'étais sur la bonne voie !

\- _C'est ça que tu veux ?_

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ répétai-je en écartant davantage les jambes.

Il inspira fortement, libéra ma cheville et céda à ma demande. Je me penchai vers la table de nuit, ouvris le tiroir, saisis un préservatif, m'assis, vrillai mon regard dans le sien et ouvris le sachet avec mes dents.

Il grogna, donnant un petit coup de fouet à ma libido. Je fis glisser la protection le long de son érection et l'embrassai pour lui ordonner de me prendre sur le champ. Je ne pouvais plus attendre une seconde de plus !

Je m'allongeai et écartai mes jambes pour l'accueillir. Tel un fauve, il saisit mes chevilles et me fit glisser vers lui. Et enfin, je dis bien enfin, il me surplomba. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux de longues et interminables secondes avant qu'il ne s'empare de ma jambe gauche pour la plier sur elle-même. Il joua à faire glisser son érection le long de mes lèvres intimes puis me posséda de toute sa longueur.

Nous gémîmes à l'unisson lorsque nos corps ne firent plus qu'un. Il plaça sa main gauche à côté de ma tête pour éviter de m'écraser tandis que l'autre saisissait ma fesse gauche pour intensifier les pénétrations. C'était si bon, si puissant que je mourrais presque sur place.

Je gémis fortement lorsqu'il entama ses coups de reins tandis que son souffle balayait mon visage. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes pour m'embrasser langoureusement et en profita pour me pénétrer avec plus de puissance.

Nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à qu'Edward décide de changer de position. Il m'aida à me placer à quatre pattes, saisit mes hanches et me pénétra une nouvelle fois. Il caressa mes fesses et mon dos pendant qu'il me possédait. J'eus même le droit à quelques baisers le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour intensifier le plaisir.

Nous fîmes l'amour ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon mari prenne soin de taquiner mon point sensible pour déclencher mon second orgasme de la journée. Ce dernier envahit mon corps d'une telle puissance que je finis par m'écrouler sur le ventre comme une crêpe. Edward me suivit dans ma position et continua de me posséder jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour, provoquant un troisième orgasme. Il me mordit l'épaule tandis je criais de plaisir.

\- _Ai-je réussi à te rendre encore plus folle de moi ?_

Je souris.

\- _Je l'étais déjà avant._

\- _C'est ce que je me disais,_ me répondit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je hoquetai de surprise lorsqu'il s'enfonça à nouveau en moi. Avait-il encore envie ? Pour ma part, j'étais complètement épuisée.

\- _Encore ?_

\- _Je reviens, je vais changer de capote._

Il se retira de moi et se leva du lit pour faire sa petite affaire. Je m'étirai longuement, passai mes bras sous l'oreiller, tentant de rester éveillée.

Edward s'assit sur le bord du lit, me permettant d'admirer son dos musclé. Je me mordillai la lèvre et me retins de passer ma main sur ses épaules pour savourer la dureté de ses muscles. Même de dos, on pouvait clairement deviner que mon mari était un bel homme.

« _Tu le connais, c'est pour ça_ » souligna ma conscience.

J'ignorai cette dernière et attendis patiemment qu'Edward remette une autre capote jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable de garder les yeux ouverts. Je m'excusais mentalement de ne pas avoir pu tenir plus longtemps et cédai à la fatigue en m'endormant comme une masse, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la nuit, James et Riley s'emparèrent de mon esprit pour me terroriser. Ils étaient présents tous les deux et souhaitaient me faire du mal. Le premier me plaqua contre un bureau tandis que l'autre me déshabillait.

Je me débattis et hurlai du mieux que je pouvais, mais personne ne pouvait venir à mon secours. Même pas Edward puisqu'il était à Los Angeles. J'étais seule et je n'avais d'autre choix que de compter sur moi-même.

Je pleurai pour espérer qu'ils prennent pitié de ma détresse, qu'ils renoncent à me faire du mal, mais ils étaient déterminés à se venger. Ils se foutaient de me faire mal, ils se foutaient que les flics attendaient le feu vert pour intervenir. La seule chose qui les intéressait, était mon corps qui se dénudait sous leurs mains sales.

Je criai de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, je ne voulais pas revivre le même cauchemar. Je m'étais relevée en partant vivre à New York et en travaillant. Riley m'avait retrouvé et aidait James à me faire du mal. Je me fustigeai de ne pas avoir appelé la sécurité à l'instant où je l'avais vu dans mon bureau.

Soudain, je sentis des bras me serrer contre un torse chaud. Je continuai de me débattre pour qu'il me lâche, mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Ma tête se logea dans son cou, m'entraînant à humer son odeur si familière, si rassurante. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui possédait un parfum si enivrant. _Edward._

Pourtant, je le sentais, mais je ne le voyais pas. C'était vraiment étrange. Il me semblait qu'il était en voyage d'affaire sinon, il m'aurait secouru au lieu de me tenir dans ses bras. Il n'aurait jamais laissé James et Riley me toucher de la sorte. Il m'aimait trop pour autoriser ces hommes à me faire du mal.

\- _Isabella,_ m'appela-t-il d'une voix lointaine. _Respire, chérie, respire. Il n'y a personne. James et Riley sont hors d'état de nuire._

J'avais du mal à le croire parce que je sentais encore leurs mains sur moi. Cependant, elles se faisaient moins insistantes, comme si elles disparaissaient petit à petit, comme si elles n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination.

\- _Edward ?_

\- _Ouvre les yeux,_ m'incita-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et mes larmes redoublèrent lorsque je réalisai que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar et surtout, qu'Edward était là pour me rassurer. La première fois depuis que j'étais rentrée de l'hôpital puisque les jours suivants, il était trop occupé. Ce que je comprenais, maintenant.

\- _Edward…_ soufflai-je pour être certaine que je ne rêvais pas.

\- _Oui, c'est moi. Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce et dans cette maison._

Il dû voir que j'avais encore du mal à y croire puisqu'il m'embrassa chastement à deux reprises pour m'assurer de sa présence. Je pleurais toujours. J'avais du mal à m'arrêter. Je n'en pouvais plus de mes terreurs nocturnes.

\- _Tu es bouillante,_ constata-t-il en posant sa main froide sur mon front. _Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau._

Il embrassa mon front et quitta le lit. Je compris qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Craignant de replonger, je m'emparai de son oreiller et le plaçai contre mon nez pour respirer son odeur.

Il revint rapidement avec un verre et une bouteille d'eau dans les mains. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, ouvrit la bouteille, remplit le verre et me le tendit. Je m'installai contre la tête de lit et m'en emparai pour le boire d'une traite.

\- _Depuis quand tu fais des cauchemars ?_ me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

J'essuyai mes larmes et lui répondit :

\- _Depuis l'incident._

Sa mâchoire se contracta et je ne compris pas pour quelle raison il était énervé. Etait-ce de ma faute ?

\- _Hier, je n'en ai pas fait parce que, hum, enfin tu sais toi-même de quoi j'ai rêvé,_ me justifiai-je, gênée.

Il me regarda et je ne savais pas si je devais m'inquiéter ou pleurer. Je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir pour analyser la situation.

\- _Tu es en colère contre moi ?_ osai-je lui demander.

\- _En colère ?_ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils _. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, chérie, mais contre moi parce qu'au lieu de respecter ma promesse, de te protéger et de te rassurer, j'ai préféré me comporter comme un égoïste en te laissant seule._

Je hoquetai de surprise, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il s'en veuille et il n'était pas question qu'il se fustige de la sorte. Je ne le supportais pas.

\- _Chéri,_ dis-je en cachant ma poitrine avec la couverture pour m'installer à ses côtés.

\- _Je suis un idiot. Je ne sais pas prendre soin de ma femme._

\- _Chéri,_ répétai-je pour attirer son attention.

\- _J'aurais dû être à tes côtés et m'assurer que tu ailles bien au lieu de me précipiter au bureau. J'aurais dû rentrer le soir et te prendre dans mes bras pour t'aider à vaincre tes terreurs nocturnes, mais je n'étais pas là et…_

\- _Edward !_ l'appelai-je en haussant le ton.

Je pris son visage en coupe pour le forcer à me regarder.

\- _Je refuse que mon mari se dénigre de la sorte._

\- _Isabella…_ tenta-t-il de m'interrompre.

\- _Laisse-moi terminer !_

Il ne répondit rien, me permettant de continuer.

\- _Tu n'es pas responsable de mon agression. Je sais que tu dois penser que si tu n'avais pas fait arrêter les parents de James, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de de se venger, mais à l'époque, nous n'étions même pas mariés puisque nous ne nous connaissions pas encore. Tu as très bien agit. Tu as sauvé des centaines de femmes des griffes de ce couple. James s'en est pris à moi parce que tu étais absent, mais si tu n'étais pas parti à Los Angeles, tu ne serais peut-être plus là et il est inconcevable que je te perde !_

Il me regarda toujours avec inquiétude et posa sa main contre ma joue, sans doute touché par ma déclaration.

\- _Mais tu m'en veux encore, je le sais._

\- _Je t'en voulais avant que tu ne reviennes à la maison et que tu m'expliques que tu avais fait tout ça pour moi. Je t'en voulais parce que j'avais peur d'être seule et j'avais peur que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, que tu me quittes pour une autre femme. Je me suis fait un tas de films donc oui, je t'en ai voulu, mais c'est fini, je ne t'en veux plus. Tu as fait tellement de choses pour moi, pour mon entreprise. Comment pourrais-je continuer à t'en vouloir ? Je t'aime, Edward._

Il ne pleura pas, mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était ému. Il était si expressif et je le connaissais si bien qu'il était impossible de ne pas lire cette émotion dans son regard.

Afin de mettre mes sentiments en pratique, je l'embrassai d'abord timidement puis, notre baiser prit plus d'ampleur lorsqu'il me lécha les lèvres pour que sa langue vienne à l'encontre de la mienne pour entamer une danse endiablée. Je gémis contre sa bouche dès lors qu'il m'aida à m'allonger pour me surplomber.

Nous fîmes l'amour une partie de la nuit puis, nous nous endormîmes collés à l'autre. Et cette fois-ci, je ne fis pas de cauchemar. Tout était paisible et demain, nous pourrons cesser de jeter des regards dans le passé pour avancer main dans la main. Et dans quelques mois, notre fille viendra compléter le tableau.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Et c'est une petite nana !_

Au début, j'avais sincèrement envie de mettre un petit garçon et puis, une lectrice a laissé une review, m'expliquant le pourquoi ce serait cool qu'Edward se trompe alors j'ai changé d'avis :)

L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin alors je veux **TOUTES VOS HYPOTHÈSES !**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **138 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Allez, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire alors faites péter le compteur des **500 reviews !**

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	32. Chapitre Vingt-huit

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je vous offre cet avant-dernier chapitre car en effet, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, sans compter le prologue, avant le point final. A la base, je voulais vous donner le dernier chapitre, mais celui-ci étant beaucoup trop long, j'ai été obligée de le couper en deux. J'ai mis du temps à le finaliser car j'ai dû ajouter des passages et le compléter pour qu'il soit parfait (à mes yeux). Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre soutien !

 **Merci aux reviewers :** _Luciole26 ; Wellan17 ; Romeila ; Momo6 ;larosurleau ; donatellobridou ; gaellezjey ; erika shoval ; chouppy ; xTenShiax ; Lily-Rose-Bella_ **&** _dragonia malfoy._

 **Merci aux nouveaux followers :** _Nabelle ; Sloubi ; Wellan17 ; lolo-la-furie ; Gaelle-51 ; lilieb54340_ **&** _lily-loveuuhh._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-HUIT**

Ce matin, Edward était parti préparer le petit-déjeuner pour me l'apporter au lit et m'avait formellement interdit de me lever pour aller le rejoindre. J'étais condamnée à rester allongée et à regarder le plafond ou le paysage à travers la fenêtre pour m'occuper l'esprit. Sauf qu'il prenait beaucoup trop de temps à cuisiner et je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer.

Bien décidée à trouver une occupation, je me levai, enfilai une chemise bleue propre lui appartenant ainsi qu'un shorty gris et descendis des escaliers. Il allait sûrement me reprocher que je ne l'aie pas obéi, mais je m'en foutais. L'ennui n'était pas fait pour moi et la solitude non plus, surtout depuis que je le connaissais.

Je fermai les yeux en sentant la délicieuse odeur de pancakes et de bacon grillés. Lorsque je les ouvris, Edward était derrière les fourneaux, seulement vêtu de son pantalon en lin blanc et était dos à mois. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure car le voir ainsi, me projeta à plusieurs mois en arrière, le lendemain de notre première fois. Sauf que ce jour-là, il ne portait qu'un boxer.

Je mourrais d'envie de passer mes mains sur son dos musclé qui me faisait de l'œil. Il était la tentation à l'état pur et surtout, c'était mon mari. J'avais donc le droit de satisfaire ce besoin irrémédiable de le toucher.

Je m'avançai à pas de fourmi pour être la plus discrète possible et posai mes mains à plat sur son dos, le faisant sursauter au passage. Mes yeux n'échappèrent pas aux frissons qui parcouraient son corps et j'étais fière d'en être la responsable.

Je caressai son dos en déplaçant mes mains jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses muscles se contractaient sur chacun de mes passages et je déposai quelques baisers par-ci, par-là. J'encerclai sa taille afin que mes mains se trouvent sur son ventre ferme et musclé.

Il s'en empara, les porta à sa bouche, embrassa mes doigts chacun leur tour avant de s'arrêter sur mon annulaire gauche. Il aimait particulièrement me montrer qu'il était fier que je sois sa femme en portant son attention sur mon alliance, me faisant rougir comme une collégienne à chaque fois.

\- _Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester au lit ?_

\- _Hum, je m'ennuyais…_

\- _Je n'allais pas tarder à revenir._

\- _Oui, mais je voulais être avec toi, dans cette cuisine._

Il resserra sa poigne autour de mes mains, me signalant qu'il avait autre chose en tête et quoi de mieux que d'être sa femme pour deviner quelle sorte de pensée venait de le troubler !

Je mordillai son épaule avec plus d'insistance, lui arrachant un rire. À la base, je n'étais pas descendue pour satisfaire mon envie de sexe, mais le fait de l'avoir vu torse nu et d'avoir entendu un grondement rauque provenir de sa poitrine avait changé mon programme de la matinée et ma libido était ravie.

J'avais prévu de l'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais que voulez-vous ? Il était un appel au sexe à lui tout seul et forcément, ma libido n'était pas insensible à son charme.

« _Madame Libido est constamment en manque de lui._ » souligna ma conscience.

Edward savait pertinemment que j'avais envie de lui, mais son ego surdimensionné avait besoin de m'entendre le lui dire ou le supplier de me faire l'amour.

Depuis notre emménagement, nous avions fait l'amour uniquement dans la chambre et je me souviens, lors de la visite du manoir, qu'Edward n'avait pas eu des pensées catholiques en apercevant l'immense bar en pierre qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il avait eu envie de baptiser ses lieux… À sa manière.

\- _Fais-moi l'amour…_ lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

Il inspira fortement comme s'il tentait de résister à la tentation. Mais s'il croyait que j'allais lâcher l'affaire, il pouvait toujours rêver !

\- _Fais-moi l'amour dans la cuisine…_

Il inspira une nouvelle fois et fit mine de rien en mettant d'autres tranches de bacon dans la poêle. De cette manière, il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que mes mains baladeuses. Cependant, Edward semblait avoir oublié à quel point ma détermination avait toujours eu raison de lui. Il était très fort pour me contrôler lors de nos puissantes étreintes, mais je l'étais davantage lorsque je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, lorsque je voulais qu'il me possède, qu'il me fasse sienne et qu'il m'étreigne jusqu'à ce que je sois sous l'emprise du tsunami dévastateur.

Je retirai mes mains rebelles des siennes et les fit parcourir sur son bas-ventre. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter, me faisant sourire contre son épaule. C'était valorisant de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à me faire de l'effet lorsqu'il me touchait ou me regardait. J'en avais déjà fait l'expérience pendant que je lui faisais l'amour, mais j'étais davantage comblée lorsque ce désir pour moi était intact.

\- _Chérie…_ souffla-t-il en se laissant faire, malgré tout.

Je fis glisser mes mains dans son pantalon et son boxer et caressai son sexe du bout de mes doigts. Il grogna en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je continuai de mordre et de lécher son épaule pour lui offrir plus de sensations. J'étais aussi forte que lui à ce jeu-là.

\- _Ne résiste pas, mon amour_ , murmurai-je à l'entrée de son oreille.

Je savais que j'étais en train de gagner et ce n'était pas son érection qui allait me dire le contraire. Cette dernière répondait favorablement à ma demande, me permettant ainsi de jouer ma dernière carte pour attirer définitivement mon mari dans mes filets.

\- _Je sais que tu me veux autant que je te veux. Je me consume de l'intérieur tellement je te désire. Viens à moi, possède-moi,_ le suppliai-je.

Soudain, il coupa le feu, se retourna brusquement et me porta pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur le plan de travail en bois. Tout ça, en l'espace de quelques secondes. Évidemment, j'avais été surprise par sa vive réaction, mais je n'en étais pas moins contente d'avoir gagné la partie.

Je souris victorieusement, fière d'avoir pu obtenir ce que je souhaitais. Mon sourire coquin semblait faire de l'œil à mon mari qui avait bien l'intention de me faire mariner encore un peu. _Le fourbe !_

\- _Hier, tu t'es endormie alors que je voulais te faire l'amour toute la nuit,_ me susurra-t-il à l'entrée de l'oreille. _Pourquoi devrais-je céder à ta demande ?_

Je frissonnais de toute part et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour camoufler un gémissement.

\- _Cette nuit, tu as cédé alors pourquoi pas ce matin ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites._

Je me penchai pour mordiller son lobe et lui répondis :

\- _Tu me poses cette question alors que tes mains se trouvent sur ma poitrine. Tu cherches simplement à reprendre ta place de dominant et avoir à nouveau le contrôle sur notre étreinte. Je te connais par cœur, mon cher mari._

Il craqua complètement en me rapprochant du bord pour qu'il puisse s'installer plus confortablement entre mes jambes. Il retira sa main gauche de mon sein droit et la posa contre ma féminité brûlante seulement cachée par mon shorty.

\- _Tu es brûlante._

\- _Rien que pour toi._

\- _Tu n'aurais jamais dû mettre de shorty._

Sa voix rauque allait finir par me tuer !

\- _Mumm, je ne voulais pas te faciliter la tâche._

\- _Petite insolente,_ me répondit-il en m'embrassant sauvagement.

Notre baiser dura jusqu'à ce que nos poumons nous rappellent de respirer. Edward en avait profité pour déboutonner sa chemise afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ma poitrine. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'en occuper admirablement et il fit très attention à ne pas me faire mal.

Malheureusement, notre activité matinale fut annulée à cause d'un intrus qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de venir nous rendre visite. Je grognai contre les lèvres de mon mari, déterminée à ne pas aller ouvrir.

\- _Je m'en occupe et je reviens vers toi._

Il m'embrassa chastement et rompit notre étreinte. J'attrapai son bras au vol et le ramenai vers moi pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau. Je n'avais pas fait tous ces efforts pour qu'il me fasse enfin l'amour dans la cuisine pour rien. Ces intrus n'ont qu'à dégager et si c'est important, ils repasseront plus tard !

\- _Chérie,_ dit-il contre mes lèvres pour tenter de me repousser.

\- _Tais-toi et embrasse-moi,_ grognai-je.

Il rit et s'exécuta en prenant mon visage en coupe. Nos langues se livrèrent une guerre sans merci, se dévorant presque de l'intérieur. Notre désir était trop puissant pour être ignoré. Je souris à mon tour, comprenant que j'avais réussi à attirer son attention. Enfin, ce fut de courte de durer…

\- _Est-il impossible de faire l'amour avec son mari sans être dérangés ? !_ m'emportai-je en regardant la porte d'entrée bien que les invités ne m'entendent pas.

Je restai assise sur le comptoir, bien décidée à avoir mon mari pour la matinée. Edward reprit mon visage entre ses paumes tièdes et son regard noir de désir me brûla sur place. Je gémis sans parvenir à me contrôler. Il n'avait même pas besoin de m'embrasser ou de me caresser, que l'orgasme pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

\- _Tu me rends fou, Isabella,_ me souffla-t-il sans pour autant m'embrasser.

« _Embrasse-moi !_ » avais-je envie de hurler.

\- _Tes yeux me crient de t'embrasser._

\- _Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Embrasse-moi !_

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes comme s'il résistait à une force inconnue. Putain, mais pourquoi hésitait-il ? Je n'attendais qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il revienne cajoler ma langue comme il savait si bien faire.

\- _Si je t'embrasse maintenant, je risque de ne pas m'arrêter et de te faire l'amour à même ce comptoir. Est-ce, ce que tu veux ?_

\- _Quelle question stupide_ , dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa prise se referma autour de ma mâchoire, me faisant légèrement mal, mais c'était supportable. Il ferma les yeux et passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, m'arrachant un énième gémissement.

\- _Arrête de résister, Edward…_

La sonnerie retentit encore une fois alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre possession de mes lèvres. J'allais sérieusement finir par m'énerver ! Qui pouvait bien nous déranger à cette heure-ci ? !

\- _Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher…_ cracha-t-il en regardant en direction de la porte d'entrée.

\- _Nos voitures sont dans le garage, ils ne peuvent pas savoir que nous sommes là._

\- _Je m'occupe d'eux et je reviens te faire l'amour sur ce comptoir,_ me répondit-il, déterminé.

Je lui suivis du regard et le vis en train de regarder à travers l'interphone pour connaître l'identité de l'intrus que j'avais sérieusement envie d'étrangler. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Au lieu de s'en débarrasser comme convenu, Edward activa l'ouverture du portail et revint vers moi à grands pas. Je lui fis des gros yeux, mécontente qu'il mette un terme à notre activité sportive favorite.

\- _Tes parents sont ici._

\- _Quoi ?_ Lui demandai-je, surprise. _Tu veux dire que mon père et ma mère ont fait le déplacement de Forks pour venir nous voir ?_

Il hocha la tête en guise en réponse.

J'étais contente de les voir, mais _merde_ , je n'étais vraiment pas en tenue pour les recevoir et dans quelques minutes, ils seront dans ma maison. Que mon père soit là, n'était pas une surprise. En revanche, qu'il ait réussi à faire venir ma mère, me choquait. Elle qui avait refusé de venir à mon mariage, qui m'avait reniée…

\- _Nous devons aller nous habiller,_ me rappela Edward, me sortant de ma torpeur.

Je descendis du comptoir maladroitement et me tordis violemment la cheville. Edward me rattrapa à temps, évitant à mes fesses de rencontrer le carrelage. Je jurai à cause de la douleur et me maudis d'être descendue aussi vite de mon perchoir. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

\- _Ça va ?_ me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- _Non, je me suis tordue la cheville._

\- _Je vais te porter jusqu'à la chambre._

Je ne répondis rien et m'appuyai contre lui pour essayer de marcher sans me faire mal. Une fois à l'étage, Edward m'expliqua qu'il allait s'habiller rapidement pour accueillir mes parents et qu'il reviendra me rejoindre pour m'aider. Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire en quelques minutes et descendit en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui pour aller s'occuper de Charlie et Renée.

Malgré ses consignes, je tenais absolument à ne pas être un boulet et qu'il soit obligé de m'habiller. Ma cheville me faisait un peu mal, mais ça pouvait faire l'affaire. Le dressing n'était pas loin et de toute façon, j'étais obligée de me rendre dans cette pièce pour trouver ma tenue du jour.

Pfft, moi qui aurais voulu me doucher avec mon mari après une étreinte torride sur le comptoir de la cuisine, c'était raté…

\- _Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ?_ entendis-je mon père.

\- _Bonjour Charlie, je vais bien et toi_ ?

C'était marrant de les entendre se tutoyer tous les deux. Mon père a mis beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter mon mari et Edward avait toujours tendance à le vouvoyer, par respect.

\- _Je suis ravie de vous revoir Renée et je suis content que vous ayez pris soin de m'écouter._

Hein ? De l'écouter ? Avais-je raté le début de la conversation ? Pourtant, mes parents venaient d'entrer. Ils n'ont donc pas pu parler avant…

\- _Vous avez réussi à me tenir tête et à me faire réaliser ce qui était important._

Euh, j'étais complètement perdue…

Je fronçai les sourcils, mécontente d'avoir été mise à l'écart. Et voilà que mes parents et mon mari complotaient ensemble et dans mon dos ! C'était bien ma veine !

\- _Bella n'est pas ici ?_ Lui demanda ma mère.

Depuis quelque temps, je n'étais plus habituée à l'entendre parler de moi et demander de mes nouvelles. Reste à savoir s'il lui était arrivé de le faire auprès de mon père ou de mon frère… Était-elle au courant de l'incident ? En tout cas, elle ne m'avait jamais appelé…

\- _Installez-vous, je vais aller la chercher,_ lui répondit Edward avant de monter les marcher et de venir me rejoindre. _Chérie, je croyais t'avoir dit de rester assise,_ râla-t-il en me retrouvant debout, dans le dressing, me tenant contre le portant des robes de soirées pour éviter de m'appuyer sur mon pied droit et d'amplifier la douleur.

\- _Et toi, depuis quand complotes-tu avec mes parents ?_ l'interrogeai-je, agacée.

Il se gratta la tête, gêné, mais son sourire désolé réussi à faire redescendre la colère. Mes hormones ont tendance à amplifier mes émotions et je ne voulais pas exploser de rage parce que mon mari avait été en contact avec mes parents et surtout ma mère alors que cette dernière refusait de me parler.

\- _Comment se fait-il qu'elle accepte de te parler alors qu'elle ne veut même pas me toucher un mot ? Tu m'expliques ?_

\- _J'ai moi-même appelé tes parents pour leur dire qu'ils te manquaient et que tu serais heureuse de les avoir à tes côtés. Ton père voulait venir te voir, mais ta mère refusait toujours alors j'ai insisté pour l'avoir au téléphone et je lui ai fait comprendre que nous n'avons qu'une seule vie et qu'elle ne peut pas se permettre de couper les ponts avec sa fille parce que cette dernière a voulu vivre son rêve. Je lui ai dit de réfléchir et de venir quand ils le souhaitaient,_ débita-t-il en s'approchant de moi. _Je ne voulais pas faire ça pour te blesser, mais pour que ta mère comprenne qu'elle a une fille géniale qui a besoin d'elle à ses côtés._

Je restais sans voix. J'essayais de me convaincre que je n'étais pas dans un rêve, parce qu'un homme ne pouvait pas faire autant de choses pour sa femme en si peu de temps, si ? C'était impossible… Edward était trop parfait pour mon propre bien et je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour le mériter.

OK, je n'ai pas eu une vie facile, mais il y a tellement de femmes qui ont vécu la misère à côté de moi. Mais si Dieu existait, je le remerciais d'avoir mis cet homme d'affaires sur ma route et de m'avoir permis de tomber amoureuse. Certes, ma famille avait été divisée, mais c'était pour mieux se retrouver.

\- _Ils ne m'ont pas prévenu qu'ils venaient aujourd'hui. J'ai appelé tes parents il y a plus de deux semaines alors j'ai perdu espoir de les voir franchir le seuil de la porte._

Ma colère s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Comment pouvais-je continuer à lui en vouloir ? Je ne pouvais me comporter comme une garce alors qu'il avait ramené mes parents et surtout, ma mère. J'avais tant espéré qu'elle vienne, qu'elle m'appelle, qu'elle me dise que je lui manque. Et lui, il avait réussi là où j'avais échoué.

\- _Merde,_ _quelle idiote !_ jurai-je en jetant la robe que je tenais dans mes mains. _J'étais en train de m'énerver contre toi parce que je n'ai pas supporté que tu sois en contact avec ma mère alors qu'elle ne veut pas me parler, mais ma réaction est complètement stupide !_

\- _Chérie…_

\- _Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour me supporter. Je m'énerve pour rien, je pleure pour rien et je crie pour rien. Et ces putains d'hormones qui amplifient tout !_ débitai-je en cherchant rageusement une autre robe.

Edward me retourna brusquement pour me forcer à le regarder. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, m'empêchant de faire le moindre geste.

\- _Hier, tu m'as interdit de me fustiger et moi, je t'interdis de le faire aussi._

\- _Mais tu fais tellement de choses pour moi et je ne fais que m'énerver contre toi… Je suis injuste !_

\- _Ce que je fais pour toi est parfaitement normal. Je suis ton mari et il est pour moi, inconcevable de prendre soin de toi et de m'occuper de certaines choses pour que tu puisses être heureuse. Et un jour, tu seras amenée à faire la même chose pour moi parce que c'est ça, la définition du mariage. Je veux te voir sourire et rire tous les jours, c'est mon objectif le plus précieux._

\- _Là encore, je suis une idiote_ , répondis-je avec une moue boudeuse.

\- _Mais non,_ dit-il en me caressant la joue. _Tu as simplement besoin que je te prouve que je t'aime parce que tu n'es pas habituée à ce qu'on te porte autant d'attention._

J'écarquillai les yeux, ahurie. Il m'avait percé à jour. _Encore…_ Certes, il connaissait mon horrible historie avec Riley, mais il n'était pas obligé de comprendre que j'avais besoin qu'il me prouve qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était là pour me rassurer et faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Mon ex n'avait jamais eu autant d'attention à mon égard pendant nos deux ans de relation et je m'y étais habituée.

\- _Alors ne t'arrête jamais de m'aimer,_ lui demandai-je.

\- _Jamais,_ me promit-il en m'embrassant tendrement. _Maintenant, assis-toi sur le fauteuil, je vais te trouver une tenue._

\- _Tu vas vraiment m'habiller ?_ l'interrogeai-je en souriant, surprise par sa proposition.

\- _Tu verras, j'ai de très bons goûts stylistiques._

Je ris et lui volai un baiser. Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil et chercha activement la tenue idéale. Mes parents attendaient que je descende depuis un moment maintenant, mais je n'allais pas me pointer en portant uniquement la chemise de mon mari.

\- _Je meurs d'envie de me laver,_ dis-je alors qu'il fouilla dans l'immense armoire pour me trouver un pantalon.

Je détestais m'habiller sans m'être lavée. Je me sentais sale, mais tant pis. Nous devons nous dépêcher et Edward étant déjà prêt, il ne pouvait pas me maintenir à cause de ma cheville infirme. Quelle poisse !

\- _Ce soir, nous la prendrons ensemble,_ rétorqua-t-il en m'offrant son adorable sourire en coin.

Oups, j'allais devoir encore changer de sous-vêtements !

\- _Tiens, je t'ai trouvé ce pantalon gris et cette chemise jaune._

\- _Très bon goût sauf qu'il manque quelque chose, chéri._

\- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?_

Je lui fis un sourire coquin.

\- _Je ne porte pas te soutien-gorge et mon shorty n'a pas été épargné par notre entraînement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Je fis le geste des guillemets lorsque je prononçais entraînement pour qu'il comprenne où je voulais en venir, mais de toute manière, à partir du moment où j'avais dit que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge, le message était déjà passé. Ah, mon pervers de mari ne changera jamais !

\- _Je te laisse choisir,_ ajoutai-je en léchant lentement mes lèvres.

\- _Putain, pourquoi tes parents sont-là,_ jura-t-il dans sa barbe en se dirigeant vers la commode.

Il l'ouvrit et chercha pendant de longues minutes, l'ensemble qu'il aimerait me voir porter. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, était que j'avais acheté de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Par conséquent, il ne les connaissait pas tous et je voyais qu'il était surpris lorsqu'il en prenait un entre ses mains pour le regarder plus attentivement.

\- _Si un jour tu es amenée à porter ceci,_ me dit-il en me montrant un porte-jarretelles en simili cuir, _je te séquestrerais dans la maison pour te faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement._

Je gigotais sur le fauteuil pour m'empêcher de me lever et de me jeter sur lui comme une sauvage en manque de sexe.

\- _C'est ce que je me suis imaginée lorsque je l'ai acheté sur internet,_ avouai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Je n'aurais pas osé le faire dans un magasin de lingerie ou dans un sex-shop. Je préférais faire ce genre d'achat sur internet et gagner en discrétion. Avec les journalistes qui cherchaient à obtenir une image inédite de notre couple, il valait mieux que ce genre de chose reste privé.

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe et rangea mon porte-jarretelles à sa place. Il fit mine de chercher un ensemble convenable et ne pas s'attarder sur ceux que j'avais achetés pour apporter un peu d'érotisme à nos ébats amoureux.

Décidément, le fait d'avoir été interrompus en pleine séance de sport par mes parents n'avait pas été très bénéfique pour nos deux esprits pervers. Nous étions frustrés jusqu'à l'extrême et nous comblions cette frustration en nous cherchant avec des mots très spécifiques.

Il déposa un ensemble beige sur mes jambes et je souris en constatant qu'il avait choisi des dessous simples. Il ne voulait certainement pas s'imaginer que je portais quelque chose de trop sexy sous mes vêtements pendant la journée sans pouvoir me toucher. Je le connaissais que trop bien.

Je le remerciai et cédai à la douche qui m'appelait. Ce n'était pas quelques minutes supplémentaires qui allaient faire la différence. Quant à ma cheville, j'avais attention à ne pas trop m'appuyer sur mon pied. Les murs me permirent de me maintenir pour que je puisse me laver sans difficultés.

Je m'habillai rapidement, me maquillai, me parfumai et n'attachai pas mes cheveux. J'enfilai une paire de chaussettes, glissai mes pieds dans mes pantoufles et descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre mes parents et mon mari au rez-de-chaussée.

\- _Bonjour,_ dis-je timidement.

Mes parents se levèrent du canapé en souriant, le contournèrent et vinrent à ma rencontre. Mon père me prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte et fermai les yeux, heureuse qu'ils soient tous les deux venus à New York pour me voir.

Charlie rompit notre étreinte et laissa Renée s'approcher de moi d'un pas hésitant. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes avant que je décide de mettre fin à ce silence insupportable et de la prendre dans mes bras.

\- _Maman_ , murmurai-je, émue.

Si au début, elle était surprise par mon geste, elle se détendit à l'instant où elle m'entendit l'appeler « _maman_ » et me serra contre elle comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant.

\- _Ma fille_ , me répondit-elle.

Derrière elle, se trouvait mon mari qui nous regardait en souriant. Je lui souris et mimai un « _merci_ » pour qu'il soit le seul à le voir et à l'entendre. Il m'imita en me disant qu'il m'aimait, me faisant rougir comme une écrevisse.

\- _Je suis tellement désolée, Bella_ , me dit-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Je hochai la tête, mais ne répondis rien pour autant. J'étais heureuse qu'elle soit là, mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner les propos qu'elle avait eus à mon encontre lors de son hospitalisation. Elle m'avait tellement blessée que je ne pouvais pas oublier si facilement et même si elle m'apportait une explication, je savais qu'il me faudra du temps pour passer au-dessus.

Je fis mine de ne pas avoir mal à la cheville lorsque je marchais pour m'asseoir sur le canapé, sous le regard inquiet de mon mari. Il était tenté de m'aider, mais je lui intimai silencieusement de me laisser faire ce qui, évidemment, ne lui plaisait pas.

\- _Chérie, tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ me demanda-t-il.

\- _Hum, du lait de riz chaud avec du cacao, s'il te plaît,_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il partit derrière le comptoir et prépara ma boisson chaude. Sur la petite table du salon, je pus voir qu'il avait entreposé des gâteaux secs, une théière, une tasse de thé qui devait appartenir à ma mère et deux tasses de cafés pour mon père et mon mari.

Il revint rapidement et déposa ma tasse sur un dessous de verre. Je le remerciai et attendis que ma boisson refroidisse un peu avant de la boire.

\- _Je vais vous laisser_ , dit soudainement Edward en m'embrassant sur le front.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas ici ?_

\- _Ils veulent te parler._

Il m'embrassa à nouveau sur le front, m'entraînant à fermer les yeux. Il prit sa tasse de café et quelques biscuits puis il s'éclipsa dans son bureau. J'étais déçue qu'il ne reste pas avec nous, mais je supposais qu'il voulait me laisser seule avec mes parents pour que nous puissions discuter. Cependant, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne faisait pas ceci parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place car il le sera toujours auprès de moi. Je ne laisserais personne lui donner cette impression.

\- _Bella, comment vas-tu ?_ me demanda ma mère.

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder, surprise. Je n'étais plus habituée à ce qu'elle s'intéresse à moi… Que ma mère m'interroge sur ma vie, mon travail et mes passions…

\- _Je vais très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter._

\- _Tu es ma fille. Il est normal que je m'en inquiète._

\- _Tu ne t'en es pas inquiétée ces derniers mois…_ répliquai-je sèchement.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'exprimer le fin fond de ma pensée. La rancune que je ressentais envers elle, n'allait pas s'évaporer sous prétexte qu'elle s'intéressait subitement à moi.

\- _J'ai appris pour l'incident,_ me dit-elle en me regardant avec des yeux larmoyants. _J'ai eu si peur pour toi._

\- _Mais tu ne m'as même pas appelé… J'attendais un signe de toi, de ma mère._

Elle ne répondit rien et baissa la tête, honteuse. Je culpabilisais un peu de lui envoyer des piques, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais besoin de m'exprimer, de lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et ce qui m'avait blessée le plus. Elle pensait sans doute que ses actions ne m'avaient rien fait, mais c'était faux. Je souffrais encore de son attitude distante.

\- _Renée, explique-lui,_ l'incita Charlie.

Je l'interrogeai du regard, mais il ne me dit rien. Visiblement, c'était à ma mère de m'expliquer et il refusait catégoriquement d'intervenir. D'un autre côté, lui, il m'avait expliqué les raisons de son comportement le jour de mon mariage. Et depuis mes noces, il ne m'avait plus fait de mal.

\- _Si j'ai agi ainsi avec toi, c'était parce que j'ai été élevée ainsi._

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- _Papa me l'a déjà dit._

\- _Mets-toi à ma place, Bella,_ me supplia-t-elle. _Ma mère et ma grand-mère me disaient constamment que je devais me soumettre à mon mari, que je ne devais jamais lui refuser. J'ai été éduquée ainsi et pour moi, c'était normal. Je ne voyais pas où était le mal._

\- _Je me mets à ta place, maman, mais papa t'a aidé à te rendre compte qu'une femme ne doit pas être soumise à son mari et que le viol dans un couple n'est pas tolérable alors pourquoi m'avoir dit que je mentais et que je n'étais plus ta fille ?_

Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de se résigner. Je ne lui rendais pas la tâche facile, mais il fallait bien que je lui montre que je lui en voulais de ne pas avoir fait la part des choses. Je suis sa fille !

\- _Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. J'ai agi de la même manière lorsque ma sœur a été virée du domicile familial. Elle était mariée à un homme brutal et elle s'était réfugiée à la maison, mais personne n'a toléré son comportement… Oui, j'ai répété ce geste immonde envers toi, mais j'aimerais tellement que tu me pardonnes !_

\- _Je te pardonne, mais je n'oublie pas._

Elle soupira de soulagement et posa sa main sur son cœur pour me montrer qu'elle était touchée et heureuse d'avoir mon pardon.

\- _Par contre, ça n'explique pas le fait que tu préfères Emmett à moi. Tu as toujours été distante avec moi bien que parfois, tu te comportes comme une mère. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que Mamie Swan a pris ta place à de nombreuses reprises._

Mon père savait très bien tout ça. Il avait observé maman être distante et injuste à mon égard. Tantôt elle me démontrait qu'elle m'aimait, tantôt elle me repoussait. Je n'avais jamais su ce que je devais faire pour obtenir son attention et Charlie lui avait fait de nombreux reproches à ce propos sans succès. Il savait aussi que j'étais très proche de sa mère et il était heureux qu'une femme me rassure et me soutienne lorsque je lui disais que celle qui m'avait mise au monde ne m'aimait pas.

\- _J'ai toujours voulu avoir un garçon. Je ne voulais pas de fille. Ta venue n'était pas prévue. Les médecins n'ont pas été capables de détecter que j'attendais des jumeaux. Le jour de l'accouchement, lorsque l'on m'a dit qu'un deuxième bébé arrivait et que ça se présentait très mal, j'ai ressenti une animosité à ton égard et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu mettre ma rancune de côté pendant toutes ces années,_ m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- _Mais, tu te rends compte que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire ? Que je n'ai pas demandé à naître et que je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu avais vécu un accouchement difficile par ma faute ?_

\- _Oui, je le savais, mais tu n'étais pas désirée. Seul Emmett était attendu._

Ses mots me firent atrocement mal et je pensai à mon bébé, à ma fille. Elle non plus n'était pas désirée. Je n'étais pas tombée enceinte parce qu'Edward et moi avions décidé d'essayer d'avoir un enfant, mais parce que nous ne nous étions pas protégés et pourtant, je l'assumais et si un jour ma fille était amenée à me poser la question, je lui dirais qu'elle était l'enfant la plus désirée au monde.

Instinctivement, je posai mes mains sur mon ventre comme si je souhaitais protéger ma fille de ces paroles malsaines et blessantes. Je me promettais de la préserver de tout et il ne manquera jamais de l'amour de son père et de sa mère. _Notre petite nana_.

\- _Quand tu es née, nous avons compris que nous devions acheter tout en double. Nous nous étions presque endettés en achetant les meubles et les habits de ton frère. Quand j'ai su que j'allais accoucher d'un deuxième bébé, j'ai prié pour que ce soit aussi un garçon afin que nous puissions limiter les achats, mais non, tu n'étais pas un garçon._

Mon père cru bon de mettre sa main sur mon épaule pour me montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il le dise ouvertement plutôt que de se cacher avec ses gestes qui se voulaient rassurants. Mais comme d'habitude, il choisissait de s'effacer.

\- _Mais je t'aimais à ma manière,_ se sentit-elle obligée de rajouter.

Je haussai les épaules, peu encline à répondre. Je n'avais même pas envie d'en savoir plus. J'avais eu ma dose et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer ? Elle avait été distante avec moi depuis ma naissance alors ce n'était pas comme si elle avait changé du jour au lendemain.

\- _Serais-tu venue si Edward ne t'avait pas appelé ?_ lui demandai-je.

\- _Je…_

Elle hésita de longues minutes, se racla la gorge et me répondit :

\- _J'ai essayé de me convaincre que je ne voulais plus te voir et au fil des mois, j'avais fini par accepter ma décision. Je m'étais convaincu que j'avais raison d'agir ainsi. Je t'en voulais encore plus de savoir que tu avais réussi à m'enlever mon fils._

Je ris jaune. Là, elle avait fait fort. Pfft, enlever son fils…

\- _Quand ton mari a appelé pour nous inviter à venir et que ton père m'en a fait part, j'ai d'abord refusé car je ne voulais plus reculer._

Chaque parole qu'elle prononçait avait une répercussion sur le poignard qui entrait et sortait de ma poitrine. Si je le pouvais, je crierais de douleur pour lui montrer que je n'étais insensible, que j'étais humaine et qu'elle devrait essayer de parler avec des mots plus doux.

\- _Ton mari,_ dit-elle avec dédain.

OK, elle n'avait toujours pas accepté mon mari et je n'allais pas laisser passer ça. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais je ne supportais pas de l'entendre parler de lui avec haine. Il ne lui avait rien fait.

\- _Mon mari,_ la coupai-je, _est le seul homme qui me rend très heureuse, qui me fait rire chaque jour et qui me protège. Je me suis mariée avec lui par amour et je ne regrette rien._

\- _Quand tu nous l'as présenté, tu nous as bien spécifié que votre mariage était un arrangement et qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre vous._

\- _Des mois ont passé, maman. Ma relation avec Edward a évolué, mais comme tu refusais de le constater et de venir à mon mariage, tu n'as pas pu le voir de tes propres yeux. Papa, lui, il a compris._

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne répondit rien.

\- _Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de détester mon mari. Je ne peux pas contrôler pas tes sentiments, mais je t'interdis de l'insulter ou de me montrer que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur lorsqu'il est là, parce que, ce qui le touche, me touche aussi._

Elle acquiesça en silence, choquée par détermination à vouloir protéger mon mari. Mais quoi de plus normal que d'agir ainsi ? Il n'était pas le seul à devoir me protéger et même s'il était un homme, je savais mieux que quiconque dans cette pièce, que l'attitude distante de ma mère à son égard, le touchait énormément. Il pensait sûrement que c'était à cause de sa demande en mariage que mes parents et mon frère se sont comportés comme des enfoirés. Il ne me le disait pas, mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que je le devine. Seul son regard suffisait.

 _Si je suis venue, c'est tout simplement parce que je me suis sentie obligée de t'apporter des explications sur mon comportement et que je regrette._

\- _Serais-tu venue si Edward ne t'avait pas appelé ?_ l'interrogeai-je, encore.

\- _Je ne pense pas,_ avoua-t-elle.

Je décidais de mettre un terme à cette conversation sans fin. J'étais blasée et je voulais profiter de leur présence avant qu'ils ne repartent plutôt que de m'acharner à obtenir plus d'explications. J'en avais marre de recevoir des coups de poignard. L'important était, qu'ils étaient là.

Je ne savais pas s'ils avaient prévu de dormir à la maison où s'ils logeaient dans un hôtel. Edward ne m'avait rien dit et aucune valise n'était présente à l'entrée, mais je le saurais tôt ou tard.

Je bus ma boisson chaude entièrement et me levai pour rejoindre mon mari dans son bureau. Ce dernier avait les yeux vrillés sur son ordinateur et semblait écrire un rapport. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue entrer.

\- _Chéri ?_ l'appelai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Il releva sa tête et me regarda en souriant.

\- _Que fais-tu ?_ lui demandai-je.

\- _Je bosse sur ma partie du projet._

\- _Tu me montreras ?_

\- _Comme toujours._

Je souris à mon tour et me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. Nous nous regardâmes longuement. J'étais complètement hypnotisée par ses perles vertes qui me pénétraient le plus profond de mon âme.

\- _Viens,_ me quémanda-t-il d'un doux ténor.

Je souris amoureusement, m'avançai, contournai son bureau, m'assis sur ses cuisses et passai mon bras sur son épaule tandis que sa main entoura mes hanches pour me maintenir contre lui.

\- _Ça s'est bien passé ?_

Je haussai les épaules et lui répondis :

\- _J'ai eu les explications que je voulais, mais je ne suis pas vraiment surprise. Je n'étais pas une enfant désirée contrairement à Emmett._

Je lui racontais la conversation que j'avais eue avec mes parents tandis qu'il caressa ma hanche pendant ma tirade.

\- _Promets-moi que nous ne serons pas comme ça avec notre fille. Promets-moi que même si la gynécologue s'est trompé et que, finalement, nous attendions un fils, que nous l'aimeront._

Il posa sa main libre sur mon ventre et le caressa en faisant des cercles. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant son geste et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

\- _Notre fille sera une enfant heureuse et comblée._

Je souris et embrassai sa mâchoire. Je humai son parfum enivrant tandis qu'il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- _Je souhaiterais leur dire que nous allons être parents,_ dis-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder. _Maintenant que nous savons que notre petite nana est en très bonne santé, nous pouvons avouer notre petit secret avant que mon ventre ne parle pour nous. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

\- _Je te suis._

Je posai ma main sur sa joue râpeuse pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Je dus rompre notre baiser, me rappelant que mes parents se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté. S'ils n'étaient pas là, je n'étais pas certaine de sortir de cette pièce encore vêtue de mes vêtements.

Je quittai les bras de mon mari avec beaucoup de regret tandis qu'il éteignit son ordinateur pour venir me rejoindre.

\- _Comment va ta cheville ?_ s'enquit-il.

\- _J'ai un peu mal, mais ça va._

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te clouerais sur notre lit avec une poche de glace contre ta cheville,_ me dit-il d'un ton grave. _Je suis même prêt à parier qu'elle a gonflé de volume._

\- _Je sais que c'est inconscient de ma part, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi et puis, j'arrive encore à marcher sans boiter et à encaisser la douleur._

Il ne me répondit rien, mais je voyais parfaitement dans son regard qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Tant pis, je me rattraperai ce soir, lorsque nous serons couchés.

Je sortis de son bureau et lui tins la porte. Il me rejoignit rapidement et s'assit sur le canapé. Quant à moi, je m'emparai du téléphone fixe pour appeler mon frère. Je voulais qu'il soit là lorsque nous annoncerons la nouvelle. Mon jumeau avait le droit savoir et en plus, il avait le don d'alléger les atmosphères tendues rien qu'en faisant des blagues ridicules.

\- _Que me vaut un appel de ma jumelle ?_ me demanda Emmett en répondant à la première tonalité.

Je ris.

\- _Papa et maman sont à la maison et j'aimerais que mon jumeau adoré vienne nous rejoindre._

\- _Ah, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Ils dorment chez toi ?_

\- _Je vais leur demander._

Je posai le téléphone contre mon épaule et m'adressai à mes parents :

\- _Vous souhaitez dormir à la maison ?_

Ma mère haussa les épaules et me répondit :

\- _Nous pensions dormir chez Emmett._

\- _Il n'était pas au courant que vous étiez à New York._

Je remis mon téléphone contre mon oreille et en informai mon frère. Celui-ci m'indiqua qu'il ne dormait plus dans mon appartement depuis un petit moment car il passait ses journées et ses nuits avec Rosalie qui elle, vivait dans celui d'Edward. Le mien était donc non occupé, mais je souhaitais quand même le garder, juste au cas où.

\- _Papa, maman, vous pouvez dormir à la maison. Nous avons plusieurs chambres de libres,_ leur proposai-je sans avoir l'accord d'Edward.

Je supposais que, s'il leur avait demandé de venir, qu'il avait prévu de les accueillir pour la nuit. Et de toute façon, j'avais le droit d'inviter mes parents à dormir. Il n'était pas le seul à décider.

\- _Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger,_ me répondit ma mère.

\- _Vous ne nous dérangez pas. Vous n'allez pas dormir dehors,_ rétorqua Edward.

\- _Sauf si vous voulez dormir dans mon ancien appartement,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je vis que ma mère était plutôt d'accord avec ma dernière proposition. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise à l'idée de dormir à la maison. Cependant, je ne l'aurais pas proposé de passer la nuit dans mon ancien appartement si j'avais laissé des documents et autres affaires confidentielles. Je n'oubliais pas qu'ils avaient voulu qu'Emmett vienne à New York pour fouiller dans mes affaires. Ils étaient peut-être venus en paix, mais je préférais me méfier.

\- _Non, c'est bon, nous allons dormir chez vous. Nous souhaitons profiter de notre fille,_ rétorqua Charlie en regardant Renée avec insistance comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle accepte ma proposition à son tour.

Ma mère hocha la tête dans ma direction en souriant. Je ne relevais pas son manque d'enthousiasme et me concentrai à nouveau sur la conversation que j'entretenais avec mon frère. À force de réclamer son attention, j'avais compris que je n'obtiendrais jamais son amour complet. Je m'y étais fait depuis longtemps.

\- _Tu as entendu ?_ lui demandai-je.

\- _Non, désolé, je donnais à manger à Killian._

Je souris lorsqu'il me répondit ceci et j'étais heureuse pour Rosalie et pour Killian, qu'Emmett l'aide à s'occuper de son fils malade. Il était fort ce petit et j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il allait survivre à cette _putain_ de maladie. Il était jeune, mais à chaque fois que j'avais l'occasion de le voir, je n'avais de cesse de penser à quel point il était plus fort et plus courageux que certaines personnes.

\- _Papa et maman dorment à la maison._

\- _Et tu veux que je vienne ?_

\- _Edward et moi avons quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer et ta présence est désirée._

\- _Rosalie, ça te dérange si je vais chez ma sœur ? Il y a mes parents,_ demanda-t-il d'une voix lointaine. _C'est bon, j'arrive._

\- _Rosalie peut venir, ça ne me dérange pas._

\- _Je vais lui demander._

J'attendis que mon frère propose à ma belle-sœur de venir à la maison et en profitai pour regarder mon mari.

\- _Rosalie et Killian m'accompagnent,_ me confirma mon frère.

J'acquiesçai et lui répondis que nous l'attendions. Je raccrochai, reposai le téléphone sur son socle et m'installai à côté d'Edward. Si Rosalie venait, sa famille devait aussi venir et profiter de notre annonce.

\- _Chéri, appelle tes parents et Alice, si tu veux._

\- _J'allais justement le faire._

Il me sourit, sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean et s'exécuta en commençant par téléphoner ses parents puis en finissant par Alice. Il avait même été obligé d'éloigner le combiné de son oreille pour éviter que le cri de sa sœur ne transperce ses tympans. Visiblement, cette dernière était contente de venir.

\- _Emmett et Rosalie arrivent,_ les informai-je en souriant bien qu'ils le savaient déjà.

\- _Mes parents et Alice aussi._

Je souris à Edward et m'assis à ses côtés pour profiter de ses bras protecteurs autour de mes épaules. Il adorait me tenir dans ses bras de cette manière et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je me sentais si bien que je pourrais rester ainsi, coller contre lui, toute ma vie.

\- _Je me demande bien ce que vous avez à nous annoncer,_ s'exclama ma mère.

\- _C'est suffisamment important pour que nous invitions toute la famille,_ lui répondis-je.

En attendant l'arrivée du reste de la famille, nous discutâmes sur de nombreux sujets. Edward et Charlie s'entendaient très bien et ils leur arrivaient même de rire ensemble. Une fois que mon père trouvait la bonne personne pour parler de baseball, il était content.

Quant à Renée, elle tentait d'interagir avec mon mari, mais mettez deux homes accros au sport ensemble et c'était perdu d'avance pour obtenir leur attention.

Je savais qu'Edward adorait le sport en général. Il aimait autant le regarder que le pratiquer et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'il avait des abdominaux en béton. Rien qu'en y pensant, j'avais déjà hâte que nous nous retrouvions seuls pour terminer ce que nous avions commencé et passer mes mains sur ses muscles fermes soyeux.

Je rougis comme un coquelicot lorsque je sentis son regard sur moi, comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Nous avions une telle connexion que je n'étais pas obligée de lui parler ou de le regarder pour qu'il comprenne que mes pensées n'étaient pas très catholiques.

Je me réinstallai plus confortablement contre le dossier, tentant d'ignorer l'incendie qui s'éveilla en moi pour me rendre totalement bouillante de désir pour mon mari.

Edward m'avait rendu accro au sexe et je n'avais pas honte de le dire. Le sexe avec lui, c'était si puissant, si excitant que je ne pouvais me mentir en le niant. Je supposais que nous faisions l'amour comme n'importe quel couple et ce n'était pas notre petite pause de deux mois pour conserver la magie de notre nuit de noce qui nous avait rendus moins insatiable. Au contraire, nous ressentions le même désir ardent pour l'autre depuis notre rencontre. Si ce n'est pire.

Je sursautai lorsqu'il posa soudainement sa main sur ma cuisse et qu'il effectua des cercles avec ses pouces. Je rougis violemment en comprenant le message qu'il voulait me faire passer. Il m'avait évidemment, prise en flagrant délit de pensées érotiques et il avait bien l'intention de me le faire comprendre.

Sa caresse était un comme un code pour nous et généralement, il me la faisait lorsqu'il avait envie de moi et que nous n'étions pas dans l'endroit approprié pour satisfaire notre besoin. Mais ça, il n'y avait que nous qui pouvions le comprendre.

Ma mère regarda distinctement ce qu'il faisait et sourit. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que signifiait ce sourire. Si elle était heureuse de voir qu'il me portait de l'attention ou si elle se forçait à le faire. Mais peu importe, qu'elle soit contente ou non, je m'en foutais et je continuerais d'agir comme je l'avais toujours fait. Je n'avais que faire de son avis et je pense lui avoir montré que je faisais ce que je voulais.

La sonnerie retentit, m'entraînant à me lever d'un bond. Ma cheville informe n'apprécia pas d'être malmenée de la sorte et me le fit comprendre. Je fis mine de rien et tout ne vit que du feu, excepté Edward, bien entendu.

Ce dernier me lança un regard que je connaissais que trop bien. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise et c'était sûrement le cas car j'étais persuadée que j'allais regretter d'avoir abusé de ma pauvre cheville. Il me dira qu'il m'avait prévenu et je lui dirais qu'il avait raison. Cependant, il respectait mon choix de ne pas en informer mes parents. Je n'avais pas très envie de leur raconter je m'étais tordue la cheville surtout si je souhaitais épargner les détails.

Je marchai péniblement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, regardai à travers la petite caméra externe pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de mon frère et fus surprise de voir que toute ma belle-famille était arrivée à leur tour. Je criai de joie en activant l'ouverture automatique du portail. J'avais tellement hâte de retrouver mon frère et de lui annoncer nouvelle.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée avant même que tous les invités ne garent leurs voitures dans la cour et si je n'avais pas mal à la cheville, j'étais persuadée que je me serais mise à sauter sur place pour exprimer mon excitation. Je pouvais même entendre Edward rire à cause de mon comportement excessif.

Alice et Jasper furent les premiers à sortir de leur véhicule suivit de près par Esmée et Carlisle. Je les ignorais lorsqu'Emmett décida enfin de faire son apparition, oubliai vite ma cheville infirme, quittai mes pantoufles et courus pour me jeter dans ses bras. Il me rattrapa au vol et manqua de tomber au sol. Heureusement pour nous deux, il réussit à se stabiliser sur ses pieds et me serra contre lui.

Il pleuvait, mais j'en foutais. Ce n'était pas très raisonnable de prendre le risque d'être malade, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de prendre mon frère dans mes bras. Mon jumeau me manquait bien qu'il vive à New York. J'avais l'impression de le voir de moins en moins. Et puis, j'étais tellement heureuse que ma famille soit au complet après plusieurs mois de conflits et de désaccords.

\- _Je ne savais pas que tu serais si contente de me voir, petite sœur._

\- _Nos parents sont là, tu es venu, quoi de mieux pour passer une bonne soirée. Nous sommes à nouveau réunis,_ lui répondis-je en restant dans ses bras.

\- _Je suis heureux que maman ait enfin changé d'avis._

\- _C'est l'œuvre d'Edward._

Il rompit notre étreinte et mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules pour me placer en face de lui. Il était difficile de croire que nous étions jumeaux parce qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et pourtant, j'étais quand même obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- _Il ne sert pas à rien finalement,_ dit-il avec un sourire enfantin.

Je le frappai sur l'épaule en riant malgré moi. Il se moquait de mon mari ouvertement, mais ce n'était qu'une taquinerie de plus et venant de sa part, valait mieux tout prendre à la légère.

\- _Oh, salut, Rosalie !_ m'exclamai-je en la regardant. _Excuse-moi, je t'ai un peu ignoré._

Elle me sourit amicalement et me répondit :

\- _Je ne t'en veux, ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas bien ?_ me demanda-t-il en faisant glisser son regard sur mon ventre.

Ah, avait-elle compris ? En même temps, mon chemisier était légèrement trop moulant et mon ventre se voyait un peu. Cependant, mes parents ne m'en avaient pas fait la remarque alors je supposais qu'il n'avait rien vu. Afin que la surprise soit conservée jusqu'à la révélation, je fis un clin d'œil à Rosalie pour l'inciter à ne rien dire.

\- _Compte sur moi,_ répondit-elle en m'imitant.

\- _J'ai loupé quelque chose ?_ nous demanda Emmett.

\- _Rien du tout,_ niai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Tu finiras par cracher le morceau parce que je suis plus fort à ce jeu-là que toi, petite sœur._

Je l'ignorai en bouchant mes oreilles comme une enfant. À croire que sa venue avait fait fuir toute trace de maturité. Il rit et me prit à nouveau dans ses bras et me traîna de force à l'intérieur. Et de toute façon, mes pieds étaient si gelés que je ne serais pas restée dehors une minute de plus.

J'embrassai Killian sur la joue et saluai tout le monde. Je fus agréablement surprise lorsqu'Esmée me prit dans ses bras comme si j'étais sa fille. Elle a toujours eu des gestes maternels à mon égard et j'ai toujours été gênée qu'elle me porte autant d'attention. L'attention que même ma mère ne me portait pas… Mais dans le fond, j'étais touchée qu'elle se comporte ainsi avec moi.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Que pensez-vous des explications de Renée ?

Les parents d'Isabella devaient venir et je ne pouvais terminer cette histoire sans réconcilier la mère et la fille.

L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin alors je veux **TOUTES VOS HYPOTHÈSES !**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Allez, que les **138 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre en vous déchaînant sur vos claviers pour m'offrir vos plus belles reviews !

Allez, il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire alors faites péter le compteur des **500 reviews !**

Comme expliqué plus haut, j'ai été obligée de séparer le chapitre car il était beaucoup trop long. Je le posterai donc dans quelques jours et ensuite, viendra l'épilogue.

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une idée de prénom pour la petite nana ?_ **:D**


	33. Chapitre Vingt-neuf

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

C'est le dernier chapitre ! Bien évidemment, il y aura un épilogue qui est prêt depuis des semaines ! Je suis triste et à la fois heureuse d'avoir pu terminer cette histoire et de préparer, en douce, la prochaine que je posterai. Mais chuuut, je ne vous en dis pas plus :P Merci encore pour vos reviews !

 **Merci aux reviewers :** _xTenShiax ; Romeila ; Mamanlily ; alchi ; Lily-Rose-Bella ; Nedwige Stew **&** gaellezjey._

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VINGT-NEUF**

\- _Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Edward, mais je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur aussi agitée,_ commenta mon frère en retirant sa veste tandis que je souriais.

Je ris et le frappai une seconde fois. Il me fit croire qu'il avait mal en frottant son bras avant de me frapper à son tour. J'étais bien tentée de recommencer, mais me retins. Ce genre de jeu pouvait durer des heures.

Edward semblait autant surpris que mon frère de me voir ainsi et je me fiais à son sourire, il se moquait clairement de moi.

\- _Si tu savais ce que je subis tous les jours,_ se plaint-il en baissant la tête pour jouer la victime.

Mon frère éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière avant de lui administrer une tape sur son épaule pour le féliciter de sa connerie tandis que moi, j'étais choquée car mon mari était en train de me faire passer pour une femme hystérique. Je croisai donc les bras contre ma poitrine, faussement vexée.

\- _Je plaisante chérie,_ me chuchota-t-il, pensant que je lui en voulais réellement.

Bien décidée à profiter de la situation, je fis semblant de lui en vouloir en regardant Alice qui semblait s'amuser de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- _Ne cède pas, Isabella, mon frère a besoin d'être éduqué._

Ce fut à mon tour de rire devant la mine renfrognée du principal intéressé. Alice me prit dans ses bras et je répondis à son étreinte avec enthousiasme. Ouais, je l'aimais bien cette femme, elle était gentille, simple et toujours de bonne humeur.

\- _Quand les femmes font la gueule, elles se liguent toutes contre nous, mais nous connaissons la recette parfaite pour y remédier,_ souligna mon frère après avoir salué nos parents.

\- _Emmett !_ le réprimanda mon père, très vite ignoré par le principal concerné.

\- _Et mon frère est un crétin parce que je ne lui fais pas la gueule,_ répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

Ouais, très enfantin, je sais.

Edward rit, me prit à son tour dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front. Je fermai les yeux au contact de ses lèvres et souris amoureusement. Je m'appuyai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai sur ses lèvres douces et soyeuses. _Mumm, mon mari._

\- _Quand je parlais de réconciliation, ce n'était pas pour que vous le fassiez en publique,_ intervint mon frère.

Je ris contre les lèvres de mon mari et pour lui répondre, je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour intensifier notre baiser. _Mumm, c'était si bon._

\- _Hum, hum, je crois que je vais me contenter d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé,_ marmonna Emmett en entraînant le reste de la famille avec lui.

\- _Tu devrais aller changer tes chaussettes,_ me chuchota Edward.

\- _Ah oui,_ dis-je en regardant mes pieds. _Je reviens tout de suite, chéri,_ lui répondis-je en lui volant un baiser.

Je m'éclipsai à l'étage en grimpant doucement les escaliers. J'avais bien vu le regard inquiet de mon mari et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète encore plus.

Je sursautai et criai de surprise lorsque je sentis les bras d'Edward encercler ma taille et me porter jusqu'à notre lit. Mais que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne restait-il pas avec les invités ?

\- _Reste ici, je m'occupe de ta cheville,_ m'ordonna-t-il avant d'entrer dans notre dressing.

Je raclai ma gorge et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, prise d'un désir assez soudain. Bon sang, j'allais finir ma vie dans un couvent pour femme dévergondée si je continuais sur cette voie-là !

Edward revint avec une paire de chaussette propre, pris une chaise, la plaça en face de moi pour s'y installer. Il s'empara de ma cheville et la posa délicatement sur sa cuisse. Je frissonnai de plaisir en le sentant me toucher ainsi. Je ne sus comment je réussis à contenir mon gémissement, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il avait remarqué dans quel état il me mettait. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque.

Je pouvais entendre les rires de nos invités et j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'ils s'amusaient en attendant notre retour. J'étais contente qu'ils s'entendent tous, c'était primordial pour nous.

Je revins au moment présent lorsqu'Edward retira ma chaussette trempée avec douceur pour éviter de me faire mal. Je me surpris à fermer les yeux, appréciant sa façon de me toucher.

Je constatai avec effroi, l'état de ma cheville. En effet, cette dernière avait pris le double de son volume habituel et c'était très inquiétant.

Oups, Edward allait encore me dire qu'il m'avait prévenue…

OK, je l'avais cherché, mais à force de marcher, j'avais fini par ignorer la douleur et je ne pensais pas que ce serait si grave. À cause de mon ignorance, ma cheville était enflée et était aussi rouge que mon trench. Curieuse, j'osai la toucher et sifflai de douleur. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si sérieux, mais une chose est sûre, la prochaine fois, je ferai attention en descendant de ce comptoir car bien évidemment, je comptais bien le baptiser avec l'aide experte de mon mari.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?_ intervint Edward en me lançant un regard réprobateur.

Il m'avait dit plusieurs fois que je devais m'allonger pour me reposer et mettre de la glace sur ma cheville, mais j'avais voulu n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

\- _Que tu avais raison et que j'aurais dû t'écouter._

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, blasé. Il passa délicatement ses doigts sur ma cheville, me faisant grimacer de douleur.

\- _Tu as mal ?_ me demanda-t-il quand même.

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse car j'étais persuadée que j'aurais pleuré si j'avais osé lui répondre oralement. Arg. et ces foutues hormones qui amplifiaient tout !

\- _Ta cheville est tellement grosse que je me demande comment tu as pu faire pour marcher et courir avec._

Je haussai les épaules, n'osant pas dire quoi que ce soit de peur qu'il ne m'engueule encore une fois. Oh bien sûr, je savais que s'il le faisait, ce n'était pas pour être méchant, parce qu'honnêtement, je l'avais bien cherché et s'il s'en prenait à moi, je ne le laisserai pas faire. Il était fini le temps où j'autorisais mon conjoint à me rabaisser et il ne fallait pas que j'oublie qu'Edward n'était pas Riley.

\- _Elle est cassée ?_ demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

 _Merde_ , je n'allais pas pleurer tout de même ? Je n'étais plus une enfant et pourtant, je ressentais une grosse envie d'éclater en sanglot, de me rouler en boule sur le lit et de m'enfermer dans la chambre jusqu'à demain matin. Ce qui, évidemment, était complètement ridicule.

Il inspecta ma cheville infirme quelques instants, me donnant l'impression d'avoir épousé un médecin à la place d'un homme d'affaires. Il était si concentré, que je me demandais pendant un instant pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ce métier-là avant de me rappeler que je ne l'aurais sans doute pas rencontré s'il avait choisi cette branche-là ou alors, les circonstances auraient été complètement différentes.

Je me souvins qu'il avait fait des études de médecines pour se rebeller contre son père et essayer une autre voie que les affaires. Je compris alors qu'il devait avoir quelques connaissances pour différencier une entorse à une foulure.

\- _Ce n'est qu'une foulure, mais il faudra faire une radio pour en être certain._

Je jurai dans ma barbe et soupirai lourdement en évitant soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux, honteuse. Ces derniers temps, je n'étais qu'un aimant à problème et l'hôpital était devenu ma deuxième maison. Et cette foulure prouvait que j'étais incapable d'écouter les conseils pourtant si évident.

Je n'avais pas voulu en parler à mes parents pour éviter que la conversation dérive sur moi alors que j'attendais les explications de ma mère. Après ça, je m'étais mis dans la tête qu'ils ne le sauront pas. D'autant plus que les circonstances étaient très intimes. Et puis, je ne voulais pas entendre une réplique acerbe de leur part. J'avais eu ma dose.

Je reniflai disgracieusement, alarmant Edward que je pleurais. J'avais tenté de retenir mes larmes, mais elles aussi décidèrent de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et de me trahir.

\- _Hé, Chérie,_ dit-il en posant son index sous mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder.

\- _Excuse-moi d'avoir été si têtue…_ marmonnai-je, en larme.

Il prit soin d'essuyer mes larmes avec son pouce et me répondit :

\- _Tu as été très têtue, mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tes parents étaient là et je comprends que tu voulais rester avec eux au lieu de te soigner._

\- _Mais j'aurais dû m'allonger sur le canapé au lieu de faire la potiche en sautillant de partout._

\- _Arrête,_ me réprimanda-t-il en rapprochant mon visage du sien. _Tu n'es pas une potiche._

Il m'embrassa chastement pour appuyer ses paroles, m'arrachant un gémissement au passage. À chaque fois que ses lèvres rencontraient les miennes, mon corps lui répondait automatiquement sans me laisser le temps de le contrôler.

\- _Bah, que faites-vous ?_ intervint une voix féminine.

Nous rompîmes notre étreinte, me permettant de regarder derrière moi pour mettre un visage sur cette femme qui n'était autre qu'Alice.

\- _Au lieu de faire des cochonneries, descendez et dites-nous ce vous vouliez tant nous dire,_ s'exclama mon frère en passant à côté de ma belle-sœur.

\- _S'ils ont envie de faire des cochonneries, ils ont le droit,_ répondit Alice en le frappant sur la tête.

Ah, je n'avais jamais fait ça à mon frère et il semblerait qu'il se laissait dominer par cette femme pas plus haute que trois pommes et c'était amusant de le voir ainsi.

\- _Et toi, évite de reprendre le geste de Rosalie sinon, je te pends par les pieds comme les païens,_ se défendit-il.

\- _Et toi, évite de t'en prendre à ma belle-sœur sinon je raconte à ta chère et tendre, toutes les conneries que tu as pu faire quand tu étais gamin._

Emmett écarquilla les yeux et me lança un regard menaçant tandis qu'Alice me remercia en sautillant. Je lui fis un clin d'œil puis affrontai l'ours qui me servait de frère, du regard.

\- _Et tu te crois irréprochable ?_ me demanda-t-il.

\- _Je suis bien mieux que toi._

\- _C'est ce qu'on va voir._

\- _Ah, ça devient intéressant,_ intervint Edward, impatient d'apprendre des dossiers sur moi.

\- _Traître !_ lui dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

Edward haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et me gratifia de son adorable et arrogant sourire en coin. A cet instant, j'avais envie de lui faire deux choses. La première, serait de l'embrasser comme une sauvage parce qu'il était diablement beau ainsi. La seconde, consistait à le gifler pour lui faire ravaler son arrogance. Sauf que j'étais incapable de lever la main sur lui, même pour m'amuser alors je préférais l'ignorer.

\- _Tu vas voir, ce que tu vas voir,_ me menaça Emmett.

\- _Si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là,_ l'informa Edward, récoltant une tape amicale de sa part.

Et il en rajoutait ! Saleté de mari arrogant !En tant que mari, il pourrait au moins avoir la décence de me défendre, mais non, puisqu'il allait avoir la chance d'écouter mes pires dossiers, il préférait me tourner le dos en s'associant avec mon frère.

\- _Je t'ai déjà raconté quelques anecdotes. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'en savoir d'autre ?_ lui demandai-je en le gratifiant d'un regard noir pour le dissuader.

\- _J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur ma femme,_ me répondit-il en caressant ma joue avec son pouce.

Je frissonnai instantanément à son toucher, lui arrachant un sourire encore plus arrogant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Qu'avais-je envie de faire tout à l'heure, déjà ? _Ah oui, le gifler…_ Hum, finalement, je crois que j'allais devoir mettre mes résolutions et mes principes de côté.

Nos pupilles s'ancrèrent entre elles pour nous transmettre toute la frustration et le désir que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. C'était comme si nous faisions l'amour avec nos yeux et c'était terriblement excitant. Si seulement nous étions seuls, j'aurais pu m'occuper de son adorable arrogance.

\- _Sinon, vous faites quoi, tous les deux ?_ intervint Alice, nous interrompant dans notre combat visuel.

Nous sursautâmes en entendant la voix d'Alice, qui elle, ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il y ait de l'électricité dans l'air et que la tension sexuelle s'est peu à peu installée. Emmett quant à lui, marmonna dans sa barbe la prochaine vengeance qu'il prévoyait de me faire.

Au fond de moi, je savais que j'étais mal barrée parce que mon jumeau était très doué pour se venger et j'étais souvent sa première victime. Si je ne disais rien à Rosalie, j'étais en sécurité. Toutefois, maintenant que mon mari s'était légué contre moi, révélation ou pas, je savais que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade.

\- _Isabella s'est tordue de la cheville,_ expliqua Edward d'une voix rauque.

Personne dans cette pièce ne savait que cette voix signifiait qu'il avait envie de moi. Personne hormis ma libido qui était déjà prête à satisfaire ses besoins _vitaux_. Je me raclai la gorge et me concentrai sur mon frère et Alice pour éviter de me jeter sur lui.

\- _Je suppose que tu t'es fait ça quand tu m'as sauté dessus ?_ m'interrogea Emmett.

Sans le savoir, mon frère venait de me donner un alibi en béton que j'allais pouvoir utiliser au lieu d'inventer un mensonge qui n'aurait aucun sens.

\- _Ouais,_ répondis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- _Je ne sais pas s'il existe des femmes aussi maladroites que toi,_ me taquina-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Je suis beaucoup moins maladroite qu'avant,_ me défendis-je.

Emmett avait une image de la Bella qui avait deux pieds gauche et qui ne savait pas se déplacer dans la maison sans se faire attaquer par les meubles et les murs. Donc, évidemment, à cette époque, j'étais la femme la plus maladroite que la Terre puisse porter. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus cette femme-là et sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais beaucoup plus gracieuse qu'avant.

\- _C'est vrai, tu t'es grandement améliorée,_ avoua-t-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

Je souris en guise de réponse et me concentrai à nouveau sur Edward qui tenait toujours sa cheville entre ses mains. Il avait sûrement l'intention de la soigner pour éviter que l'état de ma cheville ne s'aggrave.

\- _Nous en avons pour quelques minutes et nous descendons vous rejoindre,_ les informa Edward.

Emmett et Alice hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la pièce pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée.

\- _Je vais t'appliquer de la crème anti-inflammatoire et bander ta cheville._

Je ne répondis rien et le laissai s'occuper de moi. Il prit le tube de crème qu'il avait apporté et l'appliqua sur ma cheville avec minutie. Puis, il enroula un bandage tout autour avec douceur, me forçant à rester silencieuse. Il était si concentré à prendre soin de moi que je n'osais pas briser ce silence reposant.

Je ris lorsqu'il mit mon autre pied sur sa cuisse pour m'aider à mettre mes chaussettes, m'entraînant à placer mes mains derrière mon dos pour me maintenir. Il les reposa au sol pour se lever, ranger la chaise et la trousse de pharmacie dans la salle de bains et revenir vers moi. Il passa son bras dans mon dos et m'incita à m'appuyer sur lui pour éviter de le faire sur ma cheville.

Nous descendîmes lentement les escaliers et nous arrivâmes dans le salon à l'instant même où Emmett proposait aux invités de boire quelque chose. Oups, il est vrai que ce n'était pas très poli de notre part de s'être éclipsé, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et connaissant mon frère, je savais qu'il leur avait déjà tout raconté.

Cependant, j'étais heureuse que nous soyons arrivés à cet instant parce que je ne supportais pas que les invités – que ce soit mon frère ou n'importe qui – fouillent dans mes placards pour se servir sans ma permission. Je trouvais cela malpoli car je ne ferais jamais chez les autres. Edward, quant à lui, s'en fichait et avait tendance à laisser sa famille faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient chez nous.

Edward m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé, posa mes jambes sur un repose-pieds, sous le regard attendri d'Esmée. Il prit la commande de tout le monde. Bière pour les hommes, thé pour les femmes sauf moi, qui préférait prendre du lait de riz avec du cacao, sous le regard dégoûté de mon frère.

Edward revint avec les boissons et les déposa sur la petite table. Il rajouta des gâteaux secs dans le plat prévu à cet effet et rangea le paquet dans le placard. Il s'installa à mes côtés avec une poche de glace qu'il avait enroulée dans une serviette et le posa délicatement sur ma cheville endolorie.

Je souris en sentant sa main chaude sur ma cuisse et me lovai contre lui pour le remercier et pour le sentir encore plus proche de moi. Je me retins de fermer les yeux au risque de m'endormir et me concentrai sur la conversation de Rosalie et Alice qui parlait de mode et de maquillage.

Edward revint avec les commandes et déposa le plateau sur la petite table. Il rajouta des gâteaux secs dans la boîte, rangea le paquet à sa place et s'installa à mes côtés. Je souris en sentant sa main chaude sur ma cuisse et me lovai contre lui. Je me retins de fermer les yeux au risque de m'endormir et me concentrai sur la conversation de Rosalie et Alice qui parlait de mode et de maquillage.

\- _Bon, qu'est-ce que tu avais à nous dire ?_ m'interrogea Emmett en se frottant les mains, impatient.

Tout le monde se tut en nous fixant. Chaque personne nous regardait différemment. Esmée, Alice et Rosalie avec attendrissement, Renée avec méfiance, Charlie restait impassible, Carlisle et Jasper avec un sourire en coin et Emmett plissa les yeux pour tenter de lire dans les miens et deviner ce que nous cachions jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'étais persuadée que mon frère serait le premier à sauter de joie car il adorait les enfants et il était pressé de devenir tonton. Je me préparais même à devoir imposer des limites pour qu'il n'apprenne pas toutes les bêtises inimaginables à notre enfant. Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, Emmett s'en fichait, tant qu'il avait un neveu ou une nièce pour s'amuser et faire les quatre cents coups, il était heureux.

\- _Alors ?_ s'impatienta Alice avec un grand sourire.

Edward et moi nous nous regardâmes en souriant, nous nous embrassâmes chastement et hochâmes la tête en même temps pour donner le feu vert. Nous avions programmé cette annonce à la dernière minute et nous n'étions pas préparés, mais nous nous en foutions car nous étions heureux de pouvoir enfin partager notre bonheur avec toute la famille.

Et j'étais encore plus heureuse de le faire avec mes parents réunis.

\- _Esmée et Carlisle,_ dis-je.

\- _Charlie et Renée,_ enchaîna Edward.

Tous les quatre nous regardèrent, captivés par notre révélation. J'avais envie de sauter de joie avant l'heure, mais me retins car, cette fois, ma cheville ne me le pardonnera pas.

\- _Dans quelques mois, vous serez grands-parents d'une petite fille,_ annonçai-je en posant ma main sur mon ventre.

Esmée hoqueta de surprise et pleura de joie, heureuse.

\- _Vous ne pouvez pas me faire plus beau cadeau, mes enfants,_ nous dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur.

\- _Félicitations,_ s'exclamèrent Carlisle et Jasper en même temps en souriant.

\- _Je me sens un peu trop jeune pour être grand-père,_ bougonna mon père en souriant quand même.

\- _Papa, tu as l'âge pour être papi,_ répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je regardai ma mère et attendis une réaction de sa part hormis le sourire contrit qu'elle nous offrait. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, je le voyais. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, elle n'acceptera jamais mon union avec Edward. Elle faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas détruire notre famille, pour s'intégrer à celle de mon mari, mais elle sera toujours réticente à notre égard.

Nous avions mis les choses à plat, mais j'avais deviné qu'elle ne changerait pas. Cependant, je décidais d'ignorer et de ne pas faire de remarque désobligeante, ne souhaitant pas provoquer le départ de mes parents. Nous étions réunis et je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment. J'en avais marre d'être la seule à me battre et tant que ma mère acceptait ma fille, je resterais courtoise et respectueuse. Dans le cas contraire, je n'hésiterai pas à intervenir.

Quant à Emmett, il n'avait pas encore réagi. Il semblait complètement ailleurs alors qu'il avait été le premier à vouloir connaître notre petit secret. C'était assez surprenant, d'ailleurs.

\- _Emmett, tu seras l'oncle d'une petite fille._

Mon frère se réveilla d'un coup et, fidèle à lui-même, sauta de joie en se levant comme s'il avait eu besoin que je lui donne le sexe de mon bébé pour s'exprimer. Il s'approcha pour nous féliciter.

\- _Félicitations mec, tu as bien travaillé. Je te félicite toi parce que les femmes ont tendance à oublier que c'est le père qui a fait tout le travail,_ dit-il en tapant sur l'épaule de mon mari.

Edward explosa de rire en se tenant les côtes. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que mon frère fasse ce genre de blague parce que, où qu'il soit, il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'en placer une. Le rire de mon mari était tellement communicatif que je l'imitai malgré moi. Mon frère avait vraiment les mots pour mettre l'ambiance.

\- _Tu es irrécupérable,_ lui dis-je en riant, récoltant un sourire enfantin de sa part.

\- _Mais je suis irremplaçable._

\- _Mon jumeau m'est indispensable._

Il fut touché par ma déclaration et vint m'embrasser sur la joue.

\- _Félicitations, petite sœur, je suis heureux pour toi, tu le mérites._

Je souris, émue. Je l'embrassai à mon tour sur la joue et le laissai retourner s'asseoir.

Alice me fit sursauter lorsqu'elle cria soudainement de joie et courus presque vers nous pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et répéta son geste avec son frère en nous félicitant une quinzaine de fois.

Quant à Rosalie, elle préféra rester auprès de Killian, mais nous sourit, heureuse, puisqu'elle l'avait déjà deviné. Même son fils semblait content puisqu'il arborait un sourire et ses yeux pétillaient.

\- _Je suis tellement heureuse d'être à nouveau tata,_ se réjouit Alice en se lovant contre son mari.

Jasper l'embrassa sur le front et la prit dans ses bras. J'étais attendrie par ce couple et je savais pour quelle raison Alice était si émue et ça me touchait beaucoup.

\- _Maintenant, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Il y a un détail que vous avez oublié d'émettre et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser vous défiler,_ intervint Emmett. _J'ai intérêt d'être parrain,_ me prévint-il en me montrant du doigt.

\- _Emmett, nous ne nous sommes pas encore décidés sur le nom du parrain et de la marraine,_ mentis-je pour le faire mariner un peu. _Tu vas devoir patienter._

\- _Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Edward n'a pas de frère, mais deux sœurs. Vous me choisissez comme parrain et vous n'aviez qu'à vous décider sur la marraine_ , nous proposa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Oubliant qu'il avait commandé une bière, il s'empara d'une tasse au hasard, la but et grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de ma boisson chaude. Je ne pus que rire en le voyant faire.

\- Emmett, Jasper est le meilleur ami d'Edward, l'informai-je.

\- Il faudra te battre, plaisanta Jasper en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Emmett le regarda comme si un troisième œil venait d'apparaître en plein milieu de son front, cherchant à savoir si son ami était sérieux.

\- _Vous n'avez qu'à le choisir pour le deuxième. Je veux être le premier parrain._

\- _Dépêchez-vous avant que je ne m'occupe de mon concurrent,_ s'exclama Jasper.

J'étais assez surprise de voir Jasper agir ainsi, mais j'étais satisfaite qu'Emmett ne soit pas le seul à vouloir être le parrain bien que j'ai déjà fait mon choix.

Jasper était quelqu'un de plus calme contrairement à mon frère qui ne pouvait pas tenir en place. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'Alice s'était imprégnée de son corps pour le transformer en pile électrique. Enfin, c'était seulement lorsqu'il avait décidé de taquiner une personne en particulier.

\- _Tu entends ça chéri ?_ dis-je en regardant Edward, faussement choquée. _Notre fille n'est même pas encore née, qu'ils nous réclament déjà un autre enfant._

\- _Nous nous foutons de ce que peuvent dire ces idiots car ils devront être patients,_ me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pour que personne ne l'entende avant de m'embrasser chastement.

Edward et moi avions été clairs. Après la naissance de notre fille, nous prévoyons d'avoir un deuxième enfant dans deux ou trois ans. Nous en avions discuté longuement et nous étions arrivés sur la même conclusion. Nous préférions apprendre doucement à être parents avant de nous précipiter.

Ce qu'Emmett ne savait pas, était que nous l'avions déjà choisi en tant que parrain de notre fille et Alice était la marraine. Le choix a été très rapide à faire.

Edward avait tenu à la choisir car elle était atteinte de l'endométriose et ne pouvait donc pas avoir d'enfant. Jasper et elle comptaient adopter, mais mon mari voulait quand même les aider à combler ce vide. C'est ainsi que sa petite sœur avait été choisie pour être la marraine de notre fille à venir.

Nous savions qu'Alice sera la marraine parfaite et que nous pouvions compter sur elle pour apprendre à sa filleule, les bases fondamentales de la mode et du maquillage.

\- _Je te fais mariner depuis tout à l'heure et évidemment, que mon jumeau préféré est le parrain de notre fille._

Il était si content, qu'il se leva et me prit dans ses bras pour me remercier. Il m'embrassa sur le front et retourna à sa place comme si de rien était. Quant à Jasper, il fit mine d'être déçu, mais son sourire montrait bien qu'il se fichait de ne pas avoir été choisi.

\- _Alice, je veux que ma petite sœur soit la marraine de ma fille,_ annonça Edward.

Alice hoqueta de surprise et posa ses mains sur sa bouche, émue. Elle essuya ses larmes de joies et vint à son tour nous enlacer avant de revenir auprès de Jasper. Ce dernier nous mima un « merci » en serrant sa femme contre lui.

\- _Je te préviens, avec moi, elle sera libre de faire ce qu'elle veut,_ s'exclama Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- _Je le sais et je me prépare déjà au pire._

La soirée se passa sans encombre. Emmett planifiait déjà les bêtises qu'il prévoyait de faire avec notre fille. Nous étions obligés de lui rappeler à plusieurs reprises, qu'il ne pourra pas l'utiliser comme son compagnon de jeu pendant les deux premières années, mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

Parfois, je me demandais qui était le plus adulte de nous deux.

Nous commandâmes des pizzas pour toute la famille et nous mangeâmes tous devant la télévision. Ensuite, nous retournâmes nous installer près de la cheminée pour boire une énième boisson chaude. Du café pour tout le monde et une tisane pour moi. Plus tard dans la soirée, les hommes décidèrent de s'isoler à l'extérieur tandis que nous restâmes dans le salon hormis ma mère, qui elle, préféra aller se reposer dans la chambre d'amis que mon mari lui avait préparée.

J'avais essayé de savoir si elle se couchait à cause de ma belle-famille qu'elle ne semblait pas apprécier, mais elle m'avait rassuré en prétextant être fatiguée. Une part de moi la croyait parce que le décalage horaire entre New York et Forks était assez important, tandis qu'une autre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. J'avais peur qu'elle s'en aille à tout moment.

Heureusement que mon père s'amusait beaucoup et s'était intégré très facilement. De cette façon, j'espérais qu'il n'écoutera pas ma mère s'il a soudainement envie de partir. Je comptais sur lui sans qu'il ne le sache réellement.

\- _Vous voulez des bonbons ?_ leur proposai-je soudainement en me redressant.

 _J'avais terriblement envie de sucrerie !_

\- _Oui !_ s'extasia Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

Je regardai ma belle-mère et Rosalie qui hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse. Je me levai difficilement du canapé, aidée et marchai doucement vers la cuisine. Je savais que si Edward me voyait faire, il serait capable de s'en prendre à ses sœurs pour m'avoir laissé marcher alors que je devrais me reposer.

Je contournai le bar en pierre, ouvris le placard du haut et attrapai les paquets de bonbons qu'Edward m'avait acheté la veille. Il avait ri lorsque j'avais rempli le caddy de cinq paquets et avait grimacé lorsque j'avais déposé un pot de glace au beurre de cacahuète. Ouais, mes envies alimentaires étaient assez spéciales, ces derniers temps et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

Je pris un saladier et versa la moitié de chaque paquet et, prise d'une envie pressante, je me précipitai aux toilettes et lorsque je passai vers la porte arrière donnant sur le jardin, je surpris une conversation entre Carlisle et mon père. Curieuse, je me retins de me faire pipi dessus et me plaquai contre le mur pour écouter discrètement.

\- _Vous vous plaisez à New York ?_ demanda Carlisle.

\- _C'est très belle ville, mais je préfère Forks, c'est plus calme, plus reposant._

\- _Vous n'avez pas le même avis que votre fille._

Ah, j'avais bien fait d'écouter ma curiosité car il semblerait que je sois le sujet principal de leur conversation.

\- _Isabella n'a jamais aimé Forks._

\- _Est-ce pour cela que vous l'avez rejetée ?_ l'interrogea Carlisle, sèchement.

Oups, mon beau-père n'était pas censé parler de cela à mon père, mais je n'allais certainement pas intervenir au risque de me faire griller. Je savais que c'était impoli d'écouter aux portes alors j'allais rester ici bien sagement et je ferais comme si de rien était lorsque je reviendrai auprès des filles.

\- _Comment savez-vous tout cela ? C'est elle qui vous a tout raconté ?_ se renfrogna Charlie.

Je n'étais pas très étonnée qu'il n'aime pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Cependant, je priai intérieurement pour que Carlisle ne le fasse pas fuir.

\- _Sachez qu'elle ne l'a pas fait parce que je lui ai demandé. Elle m'a parlé naturellement pendant que nous discutions tous les deux. Elle a beaucoup souffert de la situation._

Mon père ne répondit rien, préférant se murer dans le silence.

\- _Vous savez, j'apprécie beaucoup Isabella en tant que belle-fille car elle rend heureux mon fils. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi épanouis depuis qu'il est avec votre fille. Elle lui correspond, elle est parfaite pour lui,_ déclara Carlisle. _J'apprécie aussi votre fille en tant que personne. Je l'admire pour son courage, son ambition et sa force de vivre._

Une larme solitaire coula le long de ma joue. J'étais touchée par la déclaration de mon beau-père et si j'avais été en face de lui, il est clair que j'aurais pleuré comme une madeleine.

\- _Isabella ?_ m'appela Alice du salon.

\- _Elle est aux toilettes,_ lui répondit Esmée à ma place.

Grâce à cette dernière, je pouvais me concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation.

\- _Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ?_

\- _Parce que je veux que vous réalisiez que votre fille a besoin de vous à ses côtés. Je ne vous demande pas de déménager à New York car cela ne me regarda pas, mais, montrez-lui que vous l'aimez et que vous l'encouragez. Vous êtes ses parents, mais sachez que nous sommes aussi là pour la soutenir. Mon épouse et moi la prenons comme notre fille et nous la protégerons quoi qu'il arrive._

\- _Je l'ai toujours protégée, mais j'ai préféré écouter ma femme au lieu de prendre en compte la détresse de ma fille et je ne vous en veux pas pour m'avoir parlé de cela. Je vous en remercie_.

Je compris que la conversation était terminée lorsque je les vis se serrer la main et qu'ils retournèrent vers Jasper, Emmett et Edward qui discutaient plus loin. Cependant, j'étais complètement chamboulée par ce que je venais d'entendre et je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que Carlisle intervienne de la sorte et j'étais touchée.

Pour éviter d'être prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage, je me précipitai aux toilettes et retournai derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour mettre le saladier sur la petite table. Je m'assis sur le canapé et m'emmitouflait d'un plaid.

\- _Alors, comment ça se passe avec ta maman ?_ me demanda Esmée en s'installant à mes côtés.

Sa question me rappela la conversation que j'avais surprise entre mon père et mon beau-père et je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'en remettre.

\- _C'est moins tendu,_ lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'avais été obligée de la tenir au courant car le jour de mon mariage, elle avait bien remarqué l'absence de ma mère et elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait tout de suite deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Je ne lui avais pas tout dit. Elle avait juste eu le droit aux grandes lignes et même avec si peu de détail, elle m'avait consolée.

\- _Je suis contente qu'elle soit venue te voir, tu en avais besoin._

\- _Si Edward n'avait pas appelé mes parents, jamais elle ne serait venue avec mon père. Elle ne serait pas là ce soir et elle n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas pour me parler._

\- _Je sais, il m'en a parlé avant de les contacter car il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre._

Je la regardai, surprise de savoir que mon mari avait demandé conseil à sa mère. Cependant, je ne lui en voulais pas. Ce serait ridicule parce qu'il voulait me rendre le sourire en ramenant mes parents à la maison et c'était ce que je retenais.

\- _Si tu as besoin de parler, je serai toujours là pour toi, Isabella._

\- _Tu n'es pas obligée._

\- _Tu es ma belle-fille et pour moi, tu es comme ma fille et c'est pareil pour Jasper et Emmett. Tant que vous rendez mes enfants heureux, je suis à mon tour heureuse de vous accueillir._

J'étais tellement touchée par ses mots que j'eus beaucoup de mal à cacher mes larmes lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras comme si j'étais sa fille.

Comment une personne pouvait être aussi attentionnée ? Sa façon de me prendre dans ses bras me réconfortait, me rassurait. Ma mère n'avait jamais pris la peine de le faire lorsque je pleurais. Seule Mamie Swan prenait se rôle à merveille et réussissait toujours à me redonner le sourire même lorsqu'elle était fatiguée à cause de son cancer. Quand elle est décédée, je n'avais que seize ans et j'avais été anéantie. J'étais devenue inconsolable pendant des mois et je n'avais pas pu compter sur ma mère pour me consoler. Pour moi, ma grand-mère, méritait d'être éternelle.

\- _Qui ose faire pleurer ma femme ?_ intervint Edward avec une bouteille d'eau-de-vie de framboise.

Je souris contre l'épaule d'Esmée tandis que cette dernière se chargea de lui répondre :

\- _Je m'occupe d'elle, ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri._

Je savais qu'il aurait préféré avoir plus de détail, mais il n'insista pas, s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front pour me témoigner son affection. Je fermai les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau et me sentis immédiatement bien. Puis, il repartit servir des digestifs aux garçons.

Nous continuâmes notre discussion puis, Carlisle et Esmée décidèrent de partir les premiers. Mon père alla rejoindre ma mère dans la chambre d'amis pour se coucher. Edward l'avait aidé à monter les bagages. Quant à Emmett, il partit avec Rosalie car elle devait coucher Killian qui s'était endormi dans son fauteuil.

J'avais été déçue que mon frère parte si tôt, mais je ne l'avais pas retenu pour autant. Il avait aussi sa vie avec Rosalie et je devais respecter cela. Cependant, je l'avais obligé de me prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait me manquer.

Il ne restait plus que Jasper et Alice, mais mon beau-frère ayant ingurgité une quantité d'alcool trop importante, nous l'avions empêché de prendre le volant et de rester à la maison pour dormir. Il n'était pas question qu'ils aient un accident.

\- _Et si nous allions discuter entre filles ?_ proposa Alice avec un sourire malicieux alors que les garçons nous avaient rejoints dans le salon.

\- _Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Allons dans ma chambre,_ répondis-je.

\- _Attention Edward, nous allons en prendre plein la gueule,_ commenta Jasper.

Edward rit et lui répondit :

\- _Si elles croient que nous allons les épargner._

Alice et moi rîmes face à leurs conneries avant que celle-ci me fasse signe de me lever pour que nous allions nous isoler entre filles et laisser les garçons entre eux.

Fidèle à lui-même, Edward me dispensa de marcher en me portant comme une mariée où je pus loger a tête dans son cou pour inspirer son parfum enivrant et rassurant. Il monta les marches des escaliers, ouvrit la porte de notre chambre et me déposa avec délicatesse. Alice vint ensuite poser la poche de glace sur ma cheville.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et sur les lèvres. Je me retins de tirer sur le col de sa chemise pour le basculer avec moi et qu'il me couvre de son corps chaud et musclé. J'avais terriblement envie de lui et il l'avait senti. Son sourire arrogant me le montra, me forçant à le fusiller du regard pour oser me provoquer.

Alice s'installa en tailleur en face de moi et me regarda malicieusement, se préparant déjà à avoir la meilleure discussion entre filles du siècle.

Personnellement, je n'avais jamais partagé ce genre de moment hormis avec Victoria, mon ancienne meilleure amie à qui je disais tout. Nous n'avions aucun secret l'une pour l'autre et j'avais l'impression de recommencer avec ma belle-sœur car bien qu'elle soit aussi mon amie, intérieurement, j'avais beaucoup de mal à lui donner ma confiance. Je refusais de me laisser embarquer dans une amitié qui risquerait de me faire mal.

En repensant à Victoria, je me demandais ce qu'elle était devenue. Je l'avais viré de chez moi il y a moins d'un mois et elle me manquait beaucoup. Il me fallait encore du temps avant de passer au-dessus de sa jalousie qui avait brisé notre amitié si précieuse. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'arriverai à la rayer définitivement de ma vie et à l'oublier.

\- _Soyez sages,_ les filles, nous informa Edward en nous offrant un clin d'œil, me sortant de ma rêverie au passage.

\- _Ah chéri !_ l'appelai-je avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. _Tu peux nous apporter le saladier de bonbons qui se trouve sur la table basse, du champagne pour Alice et du lait à la fraise pour moi, s'il te plaît ?_

Il me regarda en arquant un sourcil, surpris que je me permette de passer sur telle commande. Pour appuyer ma commande, j'imitai la moue qu'Alice lui faisait lorsqu'elle souhaitait obtenir quelque chose de lui ce qui fonctionna.

\- S'il te plaît, chéri, j'ai atrocement envie de sucre, de fraise et…, le suppliai-je.

 _« …Et de toi »_ pensai-je, mais ça, je le gardais pour moi.

\- _Et ?_ me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Evidemment, qu'il avait deviné ce que je voulais réellement. Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Cependant, s'il continuait à me jauger avec son regard vert où je pouvais apercevoir cette lueur de désir qui était capable de me faire fondre sur place, j'allais certainement annuler la discussion avec Alice pour me retrouver seule avec lui.

\- Allez, exécution, homme ! insistai-je pour me ressaisir.

Je fis un geste avec ma main pour qu'il s'en aille, faisant rire Alice au passage en voyant l'expression choquée qu'arborait son frère. Je ris à mon tour, lui offris un bisou dans le vent pour me faire pardonner pour qu'il ne se venge pas lorsque nous serons seuls. Je savais que c'était déjà perdu d'avance, mais l'espoir fait vivre !

\- _À votre service, Madame Cullen,_ répondit-il en me pointant avec son index avec un regard d'avertissement.

Edward sortit de la chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le plateau rouge qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il m'offrait le petit-déjeuner au lit. Il tendit une flûte de champagne à sa sœur et la bouteille de lait à la fraise pour moi car il savait que je préférais boire mon précieux nectar de cette façon. Je la pris dans la main et trinquai avec Alice.

\- _Merci,_ lui dis-je en rougissant.

Il embrassa ma joue rougissante pour me montrer qu'il aimait mes rougeurs, mais encore une fois, je n'étais pas étonnée.

\- _Souhaitez-vous autre chose Mesdames ?_ nous demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras dans son dos.

Alice réfléchit en touchant son menton avec son pouce tandis que moi, je savais déjà ce que je voulais et ce qui me manquait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison, qu'il me regardait comme s'il avait compris que je n'en avais pas fini avec lui.

\- _Moi, je veux mon bisou,_ dis-je en rougissant.

\- _Et ce sera avec plaisir,_ me répondit-il avec sa voix rauque.

Il s'avança vers moi, caressa ma joue avec sa main et kidnappa mes lèvres contre les siennes, m'arrachant un gémissement. Nos langues ne perdirent pas une minute de plus pour se retrouver et se caresser pour le grand plaisir de Madame Libido.

A chaque fois que nous nous embrassions, nous entrions dans notre bulle protectrice où aucun bruit ne nous parvint et où personne ne pouvait nous interrompre comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Il n'y avait que lui et moi dans cette pièce et c'était magique.

\- _Mumm, tu as le goût de fraise, tu es délicieuse,_ me susurra-t-il à l'oreille pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et frissonnai de plaisir, pressée d'être en tête à tête avec lui. L'absence de relation sexuelle pendant une journée me rendait encore plus dépendante et réceptive dès qu'il me provoquait, mais c'était un mal pour un bien car ce soir, nous nous retrouverions dans les bras de l'autre après avoir résisté pendant de longues et interminables heures.

\- _Edward, ramène-toi !_ intervint Jasper en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, me vola un énième baiser avant que je ne le pousse pour qu'il aille rejoindre son meilleur ami. Jasper en profita pour embrasser Alice et tira sur le bras de mon mari pour l'entraîner au rez-de-chaussée avec lui.

\- _Ah, enfin nous pouvons être seules,_ s'extasia Alice en se levant pour fermer la porte.

Elle reprit place sur le lit et but une gorgée de son champagne. Curieuse, je regardai l'étiquette de la bouteille qu'Edward avait ouverte et je surprise qu'il ait utilisé un de ses préférés. En tout cas, moi, je savais qu'il était excellent et je mourrais d'envie d'y tremper mes lèvres. J'adorais le champagne.

\- Tu veux parler de quoi ? lui demandai-je.

Alice fut surprise par ma question puisqu'elle me regarda comme si je venais de parler en hébreux, mais je l'avais posée pour entamer une discussion. Je savais pertinemment qu'entre filles, nous ne parlions pas que de maquillage et de mode. Les mecs pensaient sans doute que nous ne parlions pas de sexe, mais ils se trompaient lourdement. Cependant, ma pudeur refusait de se livrer et je n'allais certainement pas parler de ce que me faisait son frère !

\- _De sexe, voyons !_ me répondit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Euh… tu es sûre que tu veux entendre de ce que je fais avec ton frère ?_ lui demandai-je, sceptique. _Je veux dire, c'est quand même assez privé, non ?_

\- _Allez, mets ta pudeur de côté et ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange d'entendre parler de mon frère._

Sa tentative pour me rassurer ne fonctionne pas, parce que je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise. Toutefois, j'étais heureuse que Rosalie soit partie parce que je n'aurais pas supporter de l'entendre parler de mon frère. Contrairement à Alice, ce que mon jumeau faisait avec les femmes ne m'intéressait pas.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Victoria où je me lâchais plus facilement parce qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec Emmett et elle était encore moins la sœur de mon mari. Ma pudeur avait donc moins de problème à se faire plus discrète.

\- _Très bien, parlons de sexe,_ cédai-je.

Elle tapa dans ses mains, heureuse.

\- _Mais je te préviens, je ne détaillerai pas ce que je fais avec ton frère ! Tu connaître uniquement les grandes lignes, rien de plus !_

Elle râla dans sa barbe, mais ne répondit pas pour autant, se contentant de mon accord pour commencer la conversation. De toute façon, qu'elle insiste ou pas, je ne céderai pas. Ce qui se passait entre Edward et moi, restait entre Edward et moi.

\- _Tu commences ou je commence ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

\- _A ton avis ?_

\- _Hum, d'accord, je commence._

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment elle allait aborder le sujet ni comment elle allait me parler de Jasper et elle au lit. C'était assez gênant puisque c'était la première fois que nous en parlions toutes les deux.

\- _J'ai trouvé une solution pour rendre encore plus fou Jasper,_ me dit-elle en souriant.

\- _Laquelle ?_

Pendant qu'Alice monologuait sur la technique à essayer absolument pour que je rende fou mon mari, j'étais complètement ailleurs et je m'en voulais de ne pas l'écouter, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me disait.

\- _Et toi, tu as une idée à me faire partager ?_ me demanda subitement Alice.

\- _A te faire partager ?_

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Je savais exactement comment rendre Edward fou de moi et j'avais même réussi à pimenter notre vie sexuelle lorsque nous étions revenus de chez le gynécologue… Cependant, il fallait que je trouve d'autres idées et je comptais bien porter mon porte-jarretelles en simili cuir pour arriver à mes fins.

Je pourrais parler de cela avec Alice, mais encore une fois, je préférais le faire avec Edward, qui était mon partenaire sexuel plutôt qu'avec elle. Pourtant, je la considérais comme mon amie, une personne avec qui je pourrais parler de tout, mais mon manque de confiance m'empêcher de me livrer totalement.

Je tentais de me donner du courage, mais j'en revenais toujours au même point. Tant que je n'avais pas confiance en elle, je ne pourrais pas me confier sur mes rapports avec Edward. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un détail, mais je fonctionnais ainsi.

\- _Je suis désolée, mais je n'y arrive pas,_ me confiai-je.

\- _Tu ne veux pas ou tu n'y arrives pas ?_

\- _Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée après ce que je vais te dire, mais tu sais, depuis la trahison de Victoria, je n'arrive plus à faire confiance. Que ce soit toi ou n'importe qui, je ne peux plus faire confiance._

\- _Même à Edward ?_

\- _Non, avec lui, c'est différent car il ne m'a jamais trahi._

\- _Moi non plus…_ souffla-t-elle tristement.

 _Merde_ , je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais comment lui dire la vérité sans la vexer ?

\- _Je sais que tu ne m'as rien fait, mais je n'ai jamais été très proche de toi quand Victoria était là pour moi. Maintenant, je dois tout recommencer… J'avais mis un temps fou à lui faire confiance et regarde ce qu'est devenue notre amitié ? C'était comme si nous n'avions jamais été amies…_

Elle souffla de soulagement en posant sa main sur son cœur.

\- _Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal._

\- _Mais non, tu n'as rien fait, Alice._

\- _Je suis rassurée,_ répondit-elle en souriant amicalement. _Et je comprends que tu veuilles prendre ton temps. Tu es ma belle-sœur, mais aussi mon amie et je compte bien te montrer que tu peux me faire confiance les yeux fermés._

\- _Merci,_ dis-je, touchée.

Cette fille était vraiment adorable. Elle était tout le contraire de sa sœur. Pourtant, depuis que Rosalie était venue expliquer son comportement, j'avais mis ma rancœur de côté pour Emmett, mais c'était loin d'être facile. Je me méfiais encore plus d'elle que d'Alice.

\- _N'empêche, je suis persuadée que ta foulure à la cheville n'est pas due à ta petite course de tout à l'heure. Emmett t'a cru, mais moi, je ne suis pas dupe,_ s'exclama Alice en me montrant du doigt.

Je ris, faisant détendre l'atmosphère. Pouvais-je me permettre de lui expliquer comment je m'étais réellement tordu la cheville ? Je n'étais pas obligée de détailler ce qu'Edward me faisait avant que cela n'arrive…

\- _Bingo,_ dis-je en mangeant Marshmallow.

\- _Raconte !_ m'incita-t-elle en souriant.

\- _J'étais assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine et Edward était entre mes jambes. Mes parents ont débarqué pile à ce moment-là, je suis descendue de mon perchoir pour aller m'habiller sauf que je me suis tordu la cheville,_ débitai-je, rougissant comme un coquelicot.

C'était le maximum que je puisse faire. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Il n'y aura aucun détail supplémentaire. Cependant, si elle voulait m'en parler, je la laisserai faire et cette fois-ci, je l'écouterai.

\- _J'en étais sûre que c'était pendant une galipette !_

\- _Techniquement, la galipette n'avait pas encore commencée._

\- _C'est la même chose._

\- _Si tu le dis,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Nous sursautâmes toutes les deux lorsqu'Edward entra subitement dans la chambre avec une énorme tache de vin sur sa chemise blanche.

\- _Navré de vous déranger Mesdames,_ dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

\- _Eh, tu auras pu frapper ! Imagine nous étions en train de faire des choses ?_ s'exclama Alice.

Edward s'arrêta devant le dressing et se retourna pour nous regarder tandis que je rougissais comme une tomate. Il était aussi choqué que moi par les mots que sa sœur venait de prononcer et j'avais presque envie de rire tellement la situation était gênante.

\- _Encore navré de vous avoir dérangées, Mesdames,_ répéta-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ta sœur dit n'importe quoi,_ me défendis-je en levant les mains en l'air.

Alice éclata de rire en levant son verre de champagne à moitié vide en l'air, poussant Edward à le récupérer pour éviter de tacher le lit ou que le verre ne tombe sur ma tête. Sa sœur en profita pour se rouler en boule, hilare.

\- _Mon Dieu, tu aurais vu ta tête !_ me dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle avait raison, la situation était amusante, mais le choc que j'avais, avait été plus intense.

\- _Evidemment qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous !_ se sentit-elle obligée de justifier.

Mon attention n'était plus portée sur elle, mais sur mon mari et sa chemise tachée. Je déglutis, le trouvant incroyablement sexy ainsi et j'avais soudainement chaud.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de gémir et je rougis à nouveau comme une cerise mûre lorsqu'une lueur de désir traversa ses beaux yeux verts. Comment voulait-il que je ne me jette pas sur lui ? Si nous étions seuls, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais poussé sur le lit, déchiré sa chemise pour le _violer_.

\- _Bon, je crois que je vais retrouver Jasper et vous laisser vous bouffer du regard,_ intervint Alice, me rappelant sa présence.

\- _Bonne idée,_ répondit Edward d'une voix lointaine.

\- _Ne faites pas trop de bruit,_ ajouta Alice en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Ah, ça risque d'être compliqué… La tension était si puissante que je doutais sur mes capacités à rester silencieuse. Oups, ça allait être très contraignant car Edward et moi n'avions jamais hébergé un membre de notre famille depuis que nous avions emménagé. Par conséquent, nous avions l'habitude d'exprimer notre plaisir mutuel sans aucune contrainte.

« _Hum, j'aurais peut-être dû demander à Edward de ne pas donner trop d'alcool à Jasper et Alice…_ » pensai-je, dépitée.

Tant pis, nous allions devoir faire avec.

Edward sortit de la chambre quelques secondes pour indiquer à Jasper où se trouvait la chambre d'amis qu'il lui avait préparé et, dès qu'il obtint une réponse positive de la part de son meilleur ami, il referma la porte à clé et me regarda avec désir.

\- _Enfin seuls,_ s'exclama-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Je me raclai la gorge pour camoufler un énième gémissement tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi comme un lion le ferait avec sa proie. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre gazelle qui allait être victime de son désir pour moi.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il dévora ma bouche comme s'il mangeait une sucrerie tandis que mes doigts s'accrochèrent au col de sa chemise pour le garder contre moi. Il lâcha un grognement rauque lorsque je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à la tache de vin, m'arrachant un sourire victorieux.

J'étais fière de lui faire de l'effet, c'était valorisant et cela m'encourageait à être encore plus provoquante. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas bouger à cause de ma cheville, mais mon esprit dévergondé et Madame Libido ont bien l'intention de se faire entendre et d'obtenir leur part du dessert.

Je rompis notre baiser et de ma libre, j'attrapai un Marshmallow et le coinçai entre mes dents, l'incitant à venir m'embrasser pour obtenir sa moitié. Ses pupilles vertes foncées se dilatèrent à l'extrême. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et approcha dangereusement sa tête de la mienne.

A présent, nous étions qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Son souffle chaud balayait mon visage, m'entraînant à fermer les yeux. Je gémis lorsque ses dents se refermèrent sur le bonbon. A peine ai-je eu le temps d'avaler mon morceau, qu'il passa sa main derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa sauvagement.

 _Mumm, le goût sucré sur sa langue était exquis._

Mes mains s'agrippèrent à nouveau au col de sa chemise pour garder une part de contrôle sur notre étreinte en l'empêchant de la rompre.

Mon Dieu, c'était divinement bon de sentir sa langue caresser, danser et s'emmêler avec la mienne.

Je gémis encore lorsque son pouce caressa ma lèvre inférieure pour intensifier notre baiser. Nous nous embrassions comme si nous ne l'avions pas depuis des mois, voire des années. Comme si nous venions de nous retrouver.

Malgré mes efforts pour le retenir, Edward rompit notre baiser pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Il rit en m'entendant exprimer ma frustration et me vola une dizaine de baisers chastes, l'entraînant à mordre sa lèvre inférieur pour l'ordonner de me faire l'amour sur-le-champ.

Je voulais qu'il me fasse sienne, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Cependant, au lieu de prendre en compte ma plainte silencieuse, Monsieur préférait le faire à sa manière.

« _Si vous ne cherchiez pas à contrôler l'autre, vous n'en serez pas là_ » commenta ma conscience.

Je l'ignorais rapidement, bien décidée à continuer sur cette voie-là. Tant pis si nous mettions du temps à nous unir. L'important était que notre envie d'avoir une part de contrôle contribuait à faire durer le plaisir et le désir que nous ressentions pour l'autre.

Je pris son visage en coupe, l'embrassai avec fougue et m'allongeai, pour l'inciter à me recouvrir de son corps chaud. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Je gémis lorsqu'il glissa ses lèvres dans mon cou avant de le lécher et de le mordiller pour mon plus grand plaisir. Bon sang, que c'était bon !

\- _Hum, il va falloir que tu restes silencieuse, bébé,_ me susurra-t-il en mordillant mon lobe.

Madame Libido refusa catégoriquement de prendre en compte ses recommandations et d'ailleurs, le mot « silence » n'existait pas dans son vocabulaire.

Edward déboutonna le premier bouton de ma chemise jaune, rit lorsque le second se détacha de lui-même et me dit avec sa voix érotiquement rauque :

\- _J'ai comme l'impression que ce chemisier est trop petit pour ta poitrine._

Je rougis, mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et gémis de plaisir lorsqu'il m'embrassa à nouveau pour ensuite s'attaquer à la naissance de ma poitrine. Il déboutonna les derniers boutons et fit glisser sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau qui se dévoilait sous ses mains expertes.

J'arquai mon dos sous lui et tentai de contenir mes gémissements, mais cette tâche était trop compliquée. Ses baisers brûlants intensifiaient mon incendie interne et je ne pouvais pas me contrôler.

« _Tant pis pour les invités, ils n'auront qu'à se boucher les oreilles !_ » s'impatienta ma conscience, frustrée.

Heureusement que les autres chambres se trouvaient à l'opposé de la nôtre. Le bruit que nous étions susceptibles de faire était réduit. Je n'avais plus qu'à gémir moins fort que d'habitude et le tour est joué !

\- Prépare-toi, je vais nous faire couler un bain, me susurra-t-il, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Je grognai contre ses lèvres, tentant de le dissuader de me laisser en combustion. Il rit et m'embrassa langoureusement avant de se lever, m'abandonnant sur son passage. Frustrée, je le visai avec un oreiller pour lui transmettre ma frustration. Il rit lorsqu'il le reçut dans le dos et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains, bien décidé à faire couler ce maudit bain.

Je poussai un cri de frustration en enfonçant ma tête dans les oreillers et passai ma langue sur mes lèvres gonflées à cause de nos précédents baisers. Je retirai ma chemise en la jetant au sol et me dépêchai d'enlever mon pantalon en soulevant mes fesses lorsque j'entendis l'eau couler. J'étais pressée de le rejoindre et de lui faire payer son abandon.

Un coup d'œil vers le réveil m'indiqua qu'il était trois heures du matin et je ris en constatant que nous allions prendre un bain et certainement faire l'amour en plein milieu de la nuit. Toutefois, je n'en avais rien à faire. Nous étions frustrés de ne pas avoir pu nous perdre dans les bras de l'autre ce matin et nous avions bien l'intention de nous rattraper.

Je retirai le pain de glace de ma cheville et m'assis difficilement pour essayer de me lever à l'instant même où Edward revint torse nu, m'empêchant de rester concentrer sur autre chose que ses muscles saillants qui appelaient mes mains et mes lèvres. Bon sang, qu'il était canon.

Il sourit, fier de son effet et plaça une chaise en face de moi pour s'y installer. Il s'empara délicatement de mes pieds et les posa sur sa cuisse pour s'occuper de ma cheville infirme, comme tout à l'heure, m'arrachant un sourire comblé. Au moins, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre qu'il ne s'occupait pas de moi parce que c'était tout le contraire.

Il retira ma chaussette et répéta son geste avec mon autre pied. Il retira la bande pour regarder ma cheville de plus près. Il passa délicatement ses doigts dessus, me forçant à fermer les yeux.

\- _Ta cheville est moins enflée. Il s'agit bien d'une foulure._

\- _Je vais devoir faire une radio ?_

\- _Je préfère m'assurer que je ne me trompe pas. Ce sera plus sûr._

Bonne nouvelle, la crème anti inflammatoire et le bandage n'ont pas servi à rien. Cependant, il n'avait pas changé d'avis concernant cette radio. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se contenter du résultat positif et donc, faire n'importe quoi et dans le fond, j'appréciais cela. Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux soit moins inconscient que l'autre.

\- _Maintenant, nous allons prendre un bain et ensuite, je te repasserai de la crème et le bandage,_ m'informa-t-il comme un véritable médecin.

\- _Oui, Docteur Cullen,_ dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Il releva la tête et ancra ses pupilles noires de désir pour moi dans les miennes. Il m'offrit son sourire en coin, fier. En guise de réponse, je posai mon pied valide sur son érection que je caressai avec mes orteils, lui arrachant un grognement sourd.

J'arquai un sourcil pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir communiquer avec arrogance et je savais que mon comportement le rendait fou et bon sang que j'aimais ça !

Il rapprocha la chaise de façon à faire passer mes jambes autour de sa taille et permettre à nos fronts de se rencontrer. Nous nous sourîmes et frôlant nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre sans pour autant aller plus loin. J'attendais patiemment qu'il kidnappe mes lèvres contre les siennes car je ne céderais pas.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Embrasse-moi…_ soufflai-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

Il sourit et s'amusa à mordiller et à sucer ma lèvre inférieure. Frustrée et impatiente, je passai mon bras dans son cou pour forcer la rencontre de nos lèvres. J'avais cédé, mais tant pis, je me rattraperai en contrôlant notre étreinte. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches puis sur mes cuisses, qu'il caressa, me faisant frissonner au passage.

Je hoquetai de surprise lorsqu'il plaqua sa main contre ma féminité seulement protégée par mon sous-vêtement en dentelle.

\- _Tu es brûlante,_ constata-t-il.

\- _Hum, oui, rien que pour toi,_ répondis-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- _Encore heureux._

Il m'arracha un autre cri de surprise lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me porter et par je ne sais quel miracle, il ne perdit pas l'équilibre et m'emmena tranquillement jusque dans notre salle de bains où il me déposa sur les pieds avec douceur.

Il me contourna, éteignit le robinet d'eau et vint se placer derrière moi. Sa proximité me faisait frissonner et j'étais persuadée qu'il le voyait, qu'il sentait à quel point je le désirais.

Edward n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il voulait nous faire couler un bain. En effet, il avait mis des pétales de rose dans la baignoire et avait pris soin d'allumer des bougies parfumées à la fleur d'oranger, m'entraînant à fermer les yeux.

Je me figeai à l'instant même où il posa ses mains fermes sur mes épaules. Il massa quelques secondes avant de caresser mes avant-bras et de déposer des baisers papillons dans mon cou, m'arrachant plusieurs gémissements.

\- _Tu vas devoir être discrète, bébé,_ me susurra-t-il avec sa voix rauque.

\- _Je sais,_ dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. _Mais c'est tellement bon._

\- _Je ne fais que t'embrasser,_ dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix, fier de lui.

Évidemment qu'il était heureux de voir que ses touchers me rendaient toute chose et mon corps réagissait à sa présence et à ses caresses depuis notre rencontre. Il m'a suffi de croiser son regard vert perçant une seule fois pour me rendre folle de lui. À l'époque, je n'étais pas amoureuse, mais mon attirance pour lui était puissante.

Je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et qu'il me le retira pour le poser soigneusement sur la chaise prévue à cet effet. Il me contourna, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et embrassa la naissance de ma poitrine. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière pour le laisser libre de m'embrasser où il le souhaitait.

Il me surprit lorsqu'il ignora volontairement ma poitrine, mais intérieurement, je savais qui lui prévoyait un traitement différent. Pour l'heure, il fit glisser ses mains sur mes hanches, mes cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux devant moi.

 _Putain_ , il était diablement sexy, ainsi.

Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement lorsqu'il fit glisser mon shorty avec lenteur, ses pupilles noires ancrées dans les miennes. Son regard parlait pour lui et me disait que son désir pour moi était d'une puissance telle qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas se jeter sur moi. Visiblement, il préférait que je sois la première à profiter de ses mains expertes pour me vénérer. C'était ce que j'arrivais à lire à travers son âme.

J'enjambai ma culotte en me retenant sur ses épaules musclées. Il la balança sur la chaise juste derrière moi et passa ses doigts le long de mes jambes en évitant de toucher ma cheville infirme. J'avais un peu mal, mais tant pis, je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment et puis, sa guérison était sur la bonne voie alors je n'étais pas inquiète.

Il déposa des milliers de baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait et remonta peu à peu pour faire entrechoquer nos lèvres et nous embrasser fiévreusement. J'en profitai pour déboutonner sa chemise jusqu'au dernier bouton. Il la retira rapidement et la jeta au sol. Je débouclai sa ceinture à grande vitesse et ôtai son pantalon tandis que nos lèvres refusèrent de se quitter. Il enjamba son dernier vêtement et le fit glisser sur le sol avec son pied.

Plus nous nous embrassions, plus l'envie de nous voir nus se faisait ressentir, mais c'était principalement Edward qui avait le contrôle sur tout et j'aimais ça.

Soudain, il passa sa main dans ma nuque et me rapprocha de lui pour intensifier notre baiser. Il était plus sauvage, m'empêchant de garder mes gémissements au fond de ma gorge. C'était impossible de rester silencieuse alors qu'il embrassait et me touchait divinement bien. Mumm, j'avais hâte qu'il s'unisse à moi pour que mon corps vibre pour lui et rien que pour lui.

Il s'empara de ma main et embrassa mon annulaire gauche, me prouvant encore et encore qu'il était fier que je sois sa femme et évidemment, je me mis à rougir comme une framboise. Je l'imitai en déposant mes lèvres sur son alliance et contrairement à lui, je ne le faisais pas souvent, mais j'adorais le faire pour lui témoigner mes sentiments autrement que par les mots.

Il m'aida à m'installer dans la baignoire et vint s'installer derrière moi. Je me blottis instantanément contre lui et posai ma tête contre son épaule. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes et commença à me masser comme à chaque fois que nous prenions un bain ensemble. Je soupirai de bien-être et fermai les yeux d'extase.

Ses mains s'arrêtèrent de me masser et se glissèrent jusqu'à mon ventre rond qu'elles caressèrent, m'arrachant un sourire et des rougeurs.

\- _Notre petite nana,_ me susurra-t-il. _J'ai déjà hâte qu'elle soit là._

Je ris et lui répondis :

\- _Et seras-tu prêt à devoir te déguiser en princesse, à devoir jouer à la dînette et devoir emprunter le maquillage de maman parce qu'elle voudra l'essayer ?_

Il plissa les yeux en souriant, fit mine de réfléchir et rétorqua :

\- _Ce n'est pas un sacrifice à prendre à la légère, mais je me sens prêt à me transformer en marionnette pour le bonheur de notre fille._

Je souris en caressant sa joue râpeuse, mettant un peu de mousse dessus. Je l'embrassai d'abord chastement puis je vins caresser sa langue avec la mienne pour intensifier notre baiser.

\- _Il faut que nous trouvions un prénom,_ lui proposai-je en lui volant un énième baiser avant de me remettre dans ma position initiale.

\- _Et tu as une idée ?_

\- _Hum, pas vraiment, non…_

Il rit.

\- _J'aime bien les prénoms composés,_ m'informa-t-il.

\- _Ah, j'apprends un truc sur toi, mon chéri._

\- _Nous venons de nous marier. Il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas encore de moi,_ me répondit-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

Je rougis et me raclai la gorge pour me rappeler les petits frissons et l'incendie ravageur dans mon bas-ventre sinon, notre conversation ne trouvera jamais de fin.

\- _Ma grand-mère paternelle s'appelait Rose. Elle était comme une mère pour moi et j'aimerais lui rendre hommage._

\- _Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé._

\- _Dès que je parle d'elle, je pleure. Ma maman de cœur me manque terriblement._

\- _Dans ce cas-là, notre fille aura une part d'elle dans son prénom._

Je souris, touchée et je n'étais étonnée qu'il accepte que notre fille porte le prénom de ma grand-mère en guise d'hommage. Il n'était pas mon mari pour rien.

\- _Anna Rose,_ cita-t-il.

Je grimaçai, pas vraiment convaincue par ce prénom.

\- _Tu n'aimes pas ?_

\- _Il est joli, mais je voudrais quelque de chose de plus puissant._

\- _Alors…_ marmonna-t-il pour réfléchir.

Il embrassa mon cou de temps en temps, me faisant frissonner malgré la température élevée de l'eau, me montrant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de prénom à me communiquer. Et j'avais l'impression que la conversation venait de s'achever malgré nos efforts pour la continuer.

Tant pis, nous la reprendrons plus tard. Après tout, nous avions encore six mois devant nous.

\- _Mon mari,_ dis-je en l'embrassant sur la mâchoire.

J'avais simplement eu l'envie d'exprimer avec fierté qu'il était mon mari. J'étais tentée de lui offrir mes plus beaux compliments, mais je ne le fis pas. Il m'arrivait de lui faire une déclaration, qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, mais je ne le faisais pas tous les jours. J'étais une véritable handicapée des sentiments et le fait que j'arrive à lui dire que je l'aimais était déjà un exploit. Mais peut-être que ce soir, j'allais me laisser aller par mes sentiments.

\- _Ma femme,_ me répondit-il, me faisant rire.

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et jouai avec ses doigts. Il continua de m'embrasser le cou comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, m'entraînant à pencher ma tête sur le côté pour lui offrir plus d'espace et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire.

\- _Mon brave chevalier qui m'a sauvée,_ me confiai-je, émue. _Je t'ai pourtant repoussée, j'ai tout fait pour que tu n'entres pas dans ma vie malgré notre accord, mais tu t'es accroché et tu m'as montré que tu pouvais prendre soin de moi et me protéger._

Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues, me forçant à renifler. Edward ne dit rien, comprenant sans doute que j'avais encore besoin de parler, d'exprimer ce que j'avais sur le cœur et ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'il m'écoutait.

\- _Tu m'as séduite._

\- _Et pourtant, à chaque fois que je tentais de faire un pas pour apprendre à te connaître, je me heurtai à un mur. Quand je suis venu te rendre visite à Forks, tu m'as accueillie, mais tu n'as pas eu besoin de me parler pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais rien à faire là._

\- _Je ne te connaissais pas et tu m'intriguais alors te voir débarquer chez mes parents a été un choc, mais j'ai fini par apprécier ta présence._

Je me souvins de cette journée où il était apparu comme par magie devant le perron de la maison de mes parents alors que j'étais assise à la terrasse et que j'étais au téléphone avec lui. Ma surprise et mon envie de me protéger avaient pris le dessus avant que nous prenions le chemin de la séduction puisque nous avions couché ensemble, ce jour-là. Ensuite, il était reparti.

\- _Tu avais mon corps, mais pas mon cœur, précisai-je._

\- _Et aujourd'hui, je t'ai tout entière, rien que pour moi,_ précisa-t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Je souris, touchée. J'aimais lui appartenir tout comme j'aimais qu'il m'appartienne. C'était un sentiment de bien-être et c'était très agréable parce qu'il s'agissait de lui et pas d'un pervers narcissique et manipulateur. Et ça, ça faisait toute la différence.

\- _Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais quand je t'ai rencontré à ce gala, j'étais indéniablement attirée par toi,_ avouai-je en jouant ses doigts qui étaient toujours sur mon ventre.

\- _Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, mais ton regard chocolat parlait pour toi,_ me chuchota-t-il, m'arrachant un gémissement.

\- _Mon regard chocolat ?_ repris-je en le regardant.

\- _Tes yeux sont un parfait mélange entre le chocolat noir et le chocolat au lait. Ils sont doux, chauds et me rendent encore plus fous de toi,_ déclara-t-il en collant son nez contre le sien de façon à ce que nos regards soient le plus proche possible avant de me voler un doux baiser.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, me tortillai et me collai un peu plus contre son torse, me faisant rougir lorsque je sentis l'objet de mes désirs et créateurs de mes premiers orgasmes, se dresser dans mon dos.

Je me raclai la gorge pour tenter de dissimuler l'avalanche de gémissements qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ma gorge et qui n'avaient pas prévu d'être discrets. Je n'arrivais pas à être silencieuse lorsqu'il me touchait, c'était impossible et pourtant, ce soir, j'allais devoir me battre contre mon plaisir et ma résolution pour éviter que mes parents, mon frère, ses sœurs et son meilleur ami nous entendent et d'être gênée lorsque nous nous verrons au petit-déjeuner.

Edward n'était pas dupe et avait parfaitement remarqué mes vaines tentatives pour ne pas gémir à voix haute et se chargea particulièrement de me taquiner et me forcer à faire davantage d'efforts en mordillant mon épaule et en migrant ses mains vers ma féminité.

Comment une discussion basée sur des confidences et des déclarations pouvait déraper à ce point ? Je répondis à cette question par un seul et même mot : frustration.

Il fallait qu'à un moment donné, nous répondions à notre besoin vital de nous posséder, de nous unir et de nous faire vibrer dans une étreinte puissante et torride. Nous ne pouvions pas rester ainsi parce que, vu comment nous avions commencé la matinée, nous aurions forcément fini par faire l'amour et ce n'était pas la présence des invités qui allait nous en empêcher, croyez-moi !

Je poussai un cri de surprise lorsque ses doigts rebelles titillèrent mon point sensible, me poussant à appuyer mes mains sur ses cuisses fermes.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, Isabella ?_ me demanda Edward d'un ton autoritaire.

 _Putain_ _que c'était hot !_

\- _Que je devais rester silencieuse,_ soufflai-je, éprise par le désir.

\- _Et as-tu respecté cette règle, Isabella ?_

Entendre dire mon prénom avec sa voix rauque et ce ton autoritaire qu'il n'avait jamais emprunté depuis que nous nous connaissions me rendait toute chose.

Je hochai négativement la tête en guise de réponse sachant pertinemment que ça allait le déplaire. Mais à l'heure actuelle, j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Les doigts de mon mari sur ma féminité étaient magiques.

\- Je n'ai pas compris ta réponse. Je vais avoir besoin que tu sois plus expressive, Isabella.

Je m'effondrai contre lui en rejetant ma tête contre son épaule. Bon sang, c'était si bon.

\- _J'attends toujours ta réponse,_ me susurra-t-il.

\- _Je ne recommencerai plus, lui_ assurai-je, tentant d'être convaincante.

Je n'étais pas totalement convaincue par mes capacités à rester silencieuse, mais tant pis. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le savait pas et qu'il ne s'en amusait pas. Au contraire, il adorait que j'aie du mal à me retenir. Son ego en était très satisfait.

Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou, confirmant mes pensées. Et pour me montrer qu'il avait les pleins pouvoirs sur notre étreinte, il coinça mon menton entre son pouce et son index pour me forcer à tourner ma tête et à le regarder. Il me sourit et m'embrassa durement et joua quelques secondes avec ma langue.

Sa main gauche ne resta inactive puisqu'elle remplaça celle de droite en caressant ma pauvre féminité qui n'en pouvait plus d'être malmenée de la sorte. Je gémis de surprise contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il entra un puis deux doigts en moi. Sa poigne se renforça autour de mon menton pour me rappeler que je devais rester silencieuse, mais en vain.

Ses doigts faisaient des va-et-vient diablement délicieux tandis que ses lèvres restèrent plaquer contre les miennes et que sa langue maltraitait la mienne pour le plus grand bonheur de ma libido.

Il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts en moi et s'amusa à toucher mon pauvre point sensible avec son pouce. Il était si habile de ses mains que j'avais du mal à me concentrer à la fois sur le baiser sauvage qu'il me donnait et sur sa main qui faisait des merveilles sur ma féminité.

\- _Chéri,_ réussis-je à dire contre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il se comporte ainsi avec moi. Il aimait prendre les choses en mains lorsque nous faisions l'amour, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi dominant à mon encontre et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'aimais ça parce que je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas mal.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, Isabella ?_ me demanda-t-il en rompant notre baiser, sa main droite cajolant toujours ma féminité.

À travers ses pénétrations, il devait sentir que j'étais au bord de l'orgasme et ne me reprocha pas le fait d'être incapable de lui répondre.

\- _Il me semble t'avoir dit de rester silencieuse,_ dit-il en caressant mes lèvres gonflées par nos précédents baisers avec ses doigts libres.

Je fermai les yeux et mordillai ma lève inférieure et au lieu de lui répondre, je préférais poser ma tête sur son épaule pour me cambrer et laisser le tsunami qu'était devenu mon orgasme, envahir mon pauvre corps et éteindre l'incendie qui m'avait brûlé de l'intérieur.

Sa main s'était plaquée sur ma bouche pendant que je criai ma jouissance et que je murmurai son nom. J'avais presque envie de m'excuser de ne pas l'avoir obéi, mais je ne fis rien pour autant. Il était plus occupé à parsemer mon cou de baiser que de penser me réprimander.

Bien évidemment, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu et je savais qu'Edward n'était pas comme ça habituellement. C'était pour cette raison que je me laissais aller dans les limbes du plaisir.

Il remonta sa main rebelle le long de mes côtes et l'arrêta là où se trouvait mon cœur tandis que je fermai les yeux, tentant de me remettre de cet orgasme ravageur.

\- _J'aime sentir ton cœur battre sous ma paume après t'avoir fait jouir, Isabella,_ me chuchota-t-il avec un ton plus doux, plus sensuel.

Je gémis sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi ce soir et que j'allais avoir affaire à un mari dominant pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

\- _Si tu savais ce que je rêve de te faire, Isabella,_ ajouta-t-il, allumant à nouveau mon incendie intérieur.

Reste à savoir s'il avait vraiment été éteint…

Soudain, il passa ses deux mains sous mes fesses et me souleva pour me positionner au-dessus de son érection que je savais _délicieusement_ monstrueuse.

\- _Tu me promets de rester silencieuse, Isabella ?_ me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

\- _Très bonne réponse,_ répondit-il en embrassant mon épaule.

Je retins ma respiration lorsqu'il me fit coulisser lentement et doucement sur lui et appuyai mes mains sur ses cuisses pour apprécier les sensations, plantant mes ongles dans sa peau au passage.

\- _Ça va ta cheville ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il, redevenant pendant un court instant, l'homme doux et attentionné qu'il était habituellement.

Je hochai à nouveau la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

\- _Tu peux parler, pour le moment,_ m'informa-t-il en me tenant fermement les hanches.

\- _Je n'ai pas mal,_ assurai-je.

\- _Tu aimes lorsque je suis comme ça, avec toi ?_ m'interrogea-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

Je tournai ma tête pour le regarder et pour le rassurer. Il avait sans doute peur que je n'aime pas ce nouveau côté qu'il me faisait découvrir et je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise par la suite.

\- _J'aime quand tu es comme ça,_ répondis-je en l'embrassant chastement. _Maintenant, fais-moi l'amour, mon brave_ chevalier, quémandai-je en caressant ses lèvres avec mon pouce.

Il me sourit, m'embrassa et me força à poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je gémis sans parvenir à me contrôler dès lors qu'il effectua ses premiers coups de reins.

\- _Isabella,_ grogna-t-il à l'entrée de mon oreille, _j'aime t'entendre gémir, mais je préfère les garder pour moi._

\- _Je sais, mais je…_

Je criai de surprise lorsqu'il accéléra ses coups de reins, m'entraînant à cacher ma tête dans son cou pour isoler un maximum mes gémissements. C'était trop bon pour que je n'exprime pas mon plaisir librement.

Rien que pour ça, j'aurais préféré que les invités dorment chez eux et que mes parents dorment chez Emmett ou dans mon ancien appartement.

J'embrassai son cou et sa mâchoire pour camoufler mes couinements, mais Edward me pénétrait avec tellement de force que j'étais amenée à le mordre jusqu'à ce que notre orgasme respectif nous terrasse sur place. Quant à la salle de bains, elle ne fut pas épargnée par notre ébat puisqu'il y avait de l'eau de partout.

C'était la deuxième fois que nous faisions l'amour dans la baignoire. Mais contrairement à celle-ci, la première fois m'avait permis d'oublier la rancune que mes parents avaient envers moi et notre ébat avait été beaucoup plus doux.

Après l'épisode la baignoire, Edward me porta jusqu'à notre lit, s'occupa de mettre de la crème anti-inflammatoire sur ma cheville, de la bander et de la poser délicatement sur un oreiller.

Il posa le plateau de bonbons sur la table de nuit, me surplomba et débuta ses baisers papillons dans mon cou en passant par ma poitrine, mon ventre et enfin, ma féminité qui n'attendait que lui.

Son baiser intime était exquis et je dus remplacer mes gémissements par des soupirs, mais encore une fois, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

À noter : mettre une isolation antibruit sur les murs de notre chambre.

Edward maintint fermement mes hanches avec ses mains tandis qu'il embrassa et bénit mon intimité avec précision. Bon sang, il était si doué et c'était naturellement que mon troisième orgasme vit le jour. Mon mari continua de m'embrasser intimement, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- _Alyssa !_ s'écria soudainement Edward en sortant sa tête de la couverture, me faisant sursauter au passage.

\- _Tu sais, chéri, si je ne savais que tu parlais du prénom de notre fille, j'aurais pu croire que tu pensais à une autre femme,_ dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir avant d'écarquiller les yeux, me montrant que finalement, son cerveau avait correctement analysé mes mots.

\- _C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le moment, mais j'ai eu un déclic et il fallait que je t'en parle._

\- _J'ai vu ça,_ répondis-je en riant.

\- _Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?_

\- _J'aime beaucoup Alyssa, mais je pensais que nous voulions un prénom composé ?_

\- _Nous n'avons qu'à en créer un et avec le prénom de ta grand-mère, cela donnerait…_ s'exclama-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en le voyant avec ses yeux pétillants et ses cheveux en bataille. Il était si beau que je mourrais d'envie de dévorer sa bouche, mais je me retins.

\- _Que penses-tu d'Alyssa Rose ?_ proposai-je.

Il plissa les yeux en souriant et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, m'arrachant un cri de surprise.

\- _Alyssa Rose Cullen,_ dit-il contre mes lèvres.

J'étais heureuse qu'il approuve ma proposition parce que je trouvais que ce prénom nous correspondait. À la fois original et sophistiqué. Il sera parfait pour notre fille et je me répétais déjà inlassablement son prénom pour l'imprimer mentalement.

Et surtout, je rendais enfin hommage à ma grand-mère.

Edward parla à notre fille pendant de longues et interminables minutes, lui expliquant qu'il était prêt à se transformer en princesse rien que pour elle et qu'il la protégera de tous les vilains garçons. Puis, après qu'il eût terminé sa conversation à sens unique, il vint m'embrasser et me caresser pour m'étreindre à nouveau contre lui.

\- _Chérie ?_ m'appela-t-il avant de s'attaquer à ma poitrine.

Je le regardai pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- _Je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit et ce week-end, je t'emmène en voyage de noces, comme je te l'ai promis._

Je poussai un cri de joie, encadrai son visage avec mes mains, le basculai en dessous de moi et l'embrassai avec fougue pour le remercier, déjà pressée de retourner à la Barbade, dans notre maison de vacances.

Il n'y avait aucun doute. J'étais mariée à l'homme parfait et au père idéal pour mes futurs enfants parce que, Alyssa Rose ne sera pas enfant unique. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit seule et je souhaitais qu'elle apprenne la notion du partage. Cependant, il faudra attendre quelques années avant que notre deuxième petit gars ou petite nana ne viennent point le bout de son nez.

Et dans quelques mois, notre projet d'offrir des voyages à la classe sociale, verra le jour et nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour que les entreprises low cost soient à nos pieds et s'en mordent les doigts.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé du dernier chapitre ?**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Soyez généreux** , c'est la fin, je sais, mais justement, offrez-moi vos plus belles reviews !

Allez, que les **144 followers** montrent ce qu'elles ont dans le ventre !

 **FAITES PÉTER LES 500 REVIEWS !**

L'épilogue est déjà prêt, je le mettrai en ligne très prochainement. Surveillez vos e-mails !

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	34. NEW YORK TIMES - Meilleurs Entrepreneurs

**NEW YORK TIMES**

 **–** 30 octobre 2016 –

 _« Elus meilleurs entrepreneurs de l'année ! »_

Grâce à leur acharnement, Edward et Isabella Cullen PDG d' _Elite Company_ et d' _Elite Trip_ , ont été élus meilleurs entrepreneurs de l'année pour la deuxième fois !

A seulement 27 ans, Isabella Cullen a su nous montrer sa détermination à offrir des voyages à tout le monde, même aux plus démunis. Issus du milieu modeste, elle avait acquis les valeurs du partage et savait qu'il fallait travailler dur pour réaliser ses rêves.

Fils de Carlisle Cullen, le jeune homme était promis à un très grand avenir. Aussi doué que son père et son grand-père, Edward Cullen a su nous prouver qu'il était capable de rendre _Elite Company_ accessible à tous et à toutes. **«** _C'est grâce à ma femme si j'ai commencé à travailler sur ce projet. Elle m'a séduite en me proposant les arguments parfaits. Je regrette encore moins de l'avoir épousé depuis que nous sommes entrés dans le marché du low cost_ **»** , nous confia Edward Cullen lors d'une interview de Kylie Jacobs.

Et pourtant, _Elite Trip_ aurait pu sombrer dans l'oubli lors du drame qui l'a frappé il y a de cela deux ans. Mais encore une fois, la détermination de la jeune femme a su nous surprendre.

D'après nos informations, James Boyle, qui avait souhaité venger l'arrestation de ses parents, avec l'aide de Riley Biers qui s'est suicidé avant d'être jugé, serait mort en prison d'un cancer du foie et la prise d'otage semble être désormais un mauvais souvenir pour notre couple de businessman. **«** _Nous n'oublierons jamais cet épisode tragique de notre vie. Mon entreprise a été la plus touchée, mais il aurait pu s'en prendre à celle de mon mari. Nous ne pourrons pas effacer ce que nous avons vécus, mais nous nous battons pour rester forts. C'est ce qui fait notre force._ **»** , Nous a confié Isabella Cullen lors de la même interview citée un peu plus haut.

Si la menace de James Boyle est définitivement écartée, il n'en reste pas moins celle de Tanya Denali, l'ex-fiancée d'Edward Cullen qui a créé un scandale en faisant éditer son livre et qui a réussi à obtenir l'attention de beaucoup de femmes. **«** _Nous avons reçu des menaces de mort **»** , _nous informa Isabella, émue. _ **«** Surtout moi parce que les gens me prenaient pour celle qui avait volé le fiancé d'une femme sans aucun scrupules alors qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble, à l'époque_ **»**.

En effet, dans son livre intitulé **«** _Mon amour volé_ **»** , Tanya Denali avait décrit sa romance parfaite avec Edward Cullen, leur rupture et avait dénoncé l'influence que sa rivale, Isabella Cullen, avait sur lui. **«** _Elle a essayé de s'en prendre à ma femme, de lui faire peur. Elle a presque réussi, parce que ma femme est avant tout humaine et nous donnons cette interview pour démentir encore et encore les propos de Tanya Denali_ **»** , avait répondu Edward à la question qui concernait ce scandale. **«** _Nous n'étions pas fiancés. Nous entretenions une relation amicale améliorée sans aucun sentiment pour ma part. Elle le savait dès le départ. Si elle n'accepte pas mon mariage et bien tant pis, je m'en fiche car sa jalousie ne nous séparera pas_ **»**.

Depuis la publication de son livre, Tanya Denali n'aurait pas échappé à la plainte déposée par le couple pour avoir divulguer de fausses informations et d'avoir entraîné la haine des autres. Quant aux gens responsables des menaces de mort, certains ont été retrouvés et jugés, tandis que d'autre, ont préféré se faire plus discret.

Aujourd'hui, Edward et Isabella Cullen nous prouve une fois de plus que grâce à l'amour de son conjoint, nous sommes capable de tout surmonter. **«** _Nous rencontrerons des obstacles tout au long de notre vie et nous sommes prêts à les franchir en nous tenant la main. Ma femme et moi n'avons pas besoin de personnes comme James Boyle ou comme Tanya Denali pour montrer que nous sommes forts_ **»**.

Et c'est avec un sourire professionnel que nos deux entrepreneurs favoris nous ont annoncé, qu'après avoir refusé un partenariat avec _Volturis Palace_ , qu'ils souhaitaient ouvrir une chaîne d'hôtel et de palace pour correspondre à ce qu'il propose déjà sur le marché en terme de voyage. **«** _Nous ne nous arrêterons jamais de travailler. Nous aimons vivre à deux cent à l'heure, travailler matin et soir sur un projet et admirer les résultats quelques semaines plus tard. Et c'est ce que j'ai aimé chez Edward, en premier. Il me ressemble et ensemble, nous irons loin_ **»** , nous confia Isabella, le regard pétillant.

Désormais parents d'une petite fille dont la date de naissance et le prénom n'ont pas été communiqués pour préserver leur vie privée, nous savons qu'ils continueront de nous surprendre dans leur travail acharné.

Quant à nous, nous continuons de les admirer.

 **Angela Weber** ■

* * *

 **THE END ! THE END ! THE END ! THE END !**

 **L'histoire est terminée** et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu la partager avec vous et d'avoir eu **des lectrices merveilleuses.** J'ai adoré lire vos reviews bien que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir perdu des lecteurs tout au long de l'histoire.

Cette histoire ne contiendra pas de suite. Je ne vois ce que je pourrais mettre dans un tome 2 et l'épilogue explique parfaitement bien ce que sont devenus notre couple de businessman !

Et c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous annonce l'arrivée d'une histoire dans les jours ou les semaines à venir. Je ne sais pas quand exactement car je préfère l'avancer un maximum et m'assurer de tenir le bon chemin pour la terminer.

Par contre, je ne vous dis rien de plus en ce qui concerne mon nouveau bébé :P

 **Mais rien ne vous empêche d'essayer de deviner quel sujet je traiterai :D**

Maintenant, **LÂCHEZ-VOUS !**

 **Offrez-moi votre plus belles reviews générale sur l'histoire, je vous lirai et je vous répondrai !**

Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir suivi et d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre en tant qu'auteur.

 **A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


End file.
